Changing World
by wreathdeathscythe
Summary: 'A typical girl in a typical world', she says.She decides to just wither away.'Unfortunately',she wakes up to find herself in D.GRAYMAN.She meets Allen Walker in his first mission together with Kanda. Surely her world would start to change. Kanda X OC
1. Change my World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray Man and all it's characters. It belongs to Katsuro Hoshino.**

**I only own my OC.  
**

* * *

_In those days that I was used_

_Like a decorative doll_

_I was already broken a long time ago_

_So I wanted to destroy all_

_YEAR 2011_

_PLACE: ASIA_

"All you do is type in your computer! You don't know how to do anything useful! How useless! Money is nothing if it would be spent for you, moron! All you do is cosplay, buys useless anime stuff- whatever those trash are called! Don't you dare do this again or I'll burn all of your dvd's together with your laptop and regret that you had never gone up against me! " A seventy year old woman said or more like shouted out with fierce eyes, threathening whoever the person she was with.

And that poor person is a sixteen year old girl.

"I regret ever taking you in when your mother and father gave you to me as a baby." The old woman sighed with an indignant huff , finally leaving the girl to herself but not ofcourse muttering some mean words silentlyon her way . "Here I thought I'm going to have a servant..What a useless idiot!"

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

"This really sucks, ne?" The heartbroken girl bemused silently, her dark black hair was set down in a loose ponytail. She is currently sitting while leaning her back against the wall. Her brown eyes seem to gaze lazily into sapce while listening to a song-a sad song from her MP3 player.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

She is thinking, thinking of what she'll do for today.

Every single day is the same as always.

"I'm sick of this."

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

Unsurprisingly, the music seems to ease her pain. It was afterall, the only thing that makes her sleep peacefully every night. Besides the fact of how sad it sounds to her ears, she cannot help but like it. Its like the melody itself is comforting and lulling her to sleep.

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

"I hate to be here with them. I can't- just...can't to be,"A lone tear fall from her left eye then another and another more tears until she was reduced into balling her eyes out.

It hurts, every single thing hurts.

She just wanted to end all the pain right here and now.

Shakily, she reach up a knife with her right hand and positioned it on top of her left knife's edge glinting tauntingly at her.

Does she have what it takes to make the decision?

_"Goodbye, hurtful world..."_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

And with that said, darkness consumed her.

* * *

_'BOOOOOOOM!'_

A strong explosion just occured that completely wake her up. With pure instinct, she instantly stand up and look for a safety place. She was nervous but tried to stay calm.

"What the hell was that?" A girl with dark hair and brown eyes said with shock, eyes darting everywhere for any signs of movement.

_'BOOM!' _

"MOU!WHAT'S WITH EXPLOSIONS! Are they trying to kill-" The girl stopped, wide eyed. She cannot believe herself.

"I-...I'm supposed to d- di- die and yet-" She said while stuttering like crazy and looking at her own hands. She immediately look for her left wrist to find-

"A wha- a red cross?" She said to herself while observing the errie red cross flicker through her skin. "What exactly is happening here..?"

_"Where are you Exorcist-sama~? Come out please!"_A giddy yet unnerving voice echoed around.

"Wha-..?" She didn't know but her heart is now beating erratically inside her chest.

It was like a small bomb would go off inside her chest any minute from now.

_"OH~! a little girl! What are you doing here all by yourself~?"_ The black haired girl came face to face with a creature who looks nothing buta scary, sadistic clown. She noted that it was freakishly familiar to her.

Her body was screaming for her to run, but it seems like her brain had been trolling at her for it had shut down all her thoughts and commands in her own body.

"I'M HERE AKUMA!" Suddenly, a boy with white hair showed up around and said. He has a scar on his face. His left eye seems strange enough with its rare red color like his left arm too. He also wears something like a black uniform and a matching rose crest that shaped like a cross in the-

"Don't joke around..."

Realization came down at her, hitting her like a pail of ice cubes.

This doesn't look like a cosplay center at all and the characters were too perfect to be portrayed right now. She wasn't in to drugs and stuff and for all she knows she is sane enough to know what was going on.

_'So this is the reason that this looks horrifyingly familiar.'_

The girl is now staring at the boy and the creature with unbelieving eyes. Now it is clear to her what is happening right now.

Screw logic and physics, she is in D. Gray Man.

_It's a very powerful medecine_

_It's effects will stay in you forever_

_Now it is finally time for me to sleep_

_I'll now change from Princess Sandman to Sleeping Beauty_

-Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep, Miku

* * *

This is the beginning of my story! I'm sorry its LITTLE late but hope you read it...XD

PlEASE review!XD

And yeah~ THis is an **Edited** version! I just edited the grammar that's all(and added some adlibs there-)! So don't worry about changing plots!(NEVAH!) I will try to edit the second POV's to THird to make it all stable atleast...ahaha. Ofcourse if I have time.:)

-Jacqueline**  
**


	2. Surprise Encounter

_**Recap:**_

_Death.**  
**_That was the very sensation she was expecting to feel right after she killed herself.

She is ready to submit to it and all. However she woke up from an explosion only to realize that she is alive and finds herself inside a manga consisting of an akuma and a white haired boy exorcist as the protagonist.

And logic being thrown out from a window like a useless tissue paper.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I do not own Vocaloid, I just love it.**

**I only own my OC's.  
**

* * *

_"Tell me why I lost my mind_

_ Tell me why I keep closing my eyes_

_ Tell me why I missed to find_-"

Impossible.

It is jus_t too_ impossible.

The black haired girl cannot believe her own eyes. She was very well convinced that she had killed herself by slitting her left wrist and all. Nonetheless, here she is now, infront of an entity that she had only seen in manga, a being known as a level two akuma and a white haired fifteen year old exorcist, which she knew as Allen Walker.

Just _plain_ impossible.

Eventhough she just unceremoniously found herself into this mess, she kind of have an idea on what is happening right now. She is an otaku and being one, she knows the plot, the episodes and especially the characters of this particular anime.

Hell, she had bought the entire manga collection except one, volume 8. Ungortunately, _some_ people who knows of her knowledge about these stuff look down on her and even have the nerve to insult her only passion in life. _Inhuman _beings.

_'They clearly don't know anything.'_

Only few people had been successful enough to be able to understand her, which includes her friends.

And thinking about them made her stomache churn painfully in worry.

Is she going to be alone now?

Still, she cannot help but doubt her eyes as she witness the scene unfolding infront of her like some crappy slow motion. She simply, undoubtly, obsessdly aware of how she love her anime collections. For her, being able to indulge oneself into their stories make her feel how to be free of the pains of reality, a vindication of her life. And now, seeing this realm existing like reality is like seeing a taunting dream that would dispappear in an instant.

So _un_real.

Definitely impossible.

_'Maybe if I slap myself I'll wake up?That this is just a dream in a coma? Or I really am in a coma? Is this heaven? Purgatory?'_ She continue to blabber on inside her head, putting her rational thought in action_.'No- no. It is definitely not-' _

"WATCH OUT!" She swear someone had shouted out at towards her direction.

"Eh?"

_'Could it be-?'_

_**'BOOM!'** _

A loud explosion broke out. This time, the tremor was a hell lot greater than the first ones she had heard.

She tried to squint open her eyes amidst the smoke to see a figure looming over her, or more like _protecting_ her.

She noticed it is the 'Allen Walker'.

By the love of Christ-

The girl, being aware of her position, became a _little_ flustered. Who would blame her? The mere thought of someone near her and definitely the presence of the _live_ ALLEN WALKER protecting her-

Oh, the heavens.

Dammit to hell, she's not some damsel in distress in Disney Movies who only go sissy and sweet with their prince. But as a renowned loyal otaku, this kind of dream to see an anime character in real life or even in a dream _up close_, is called nirvana.

But before she can even go on with her anime convictions and by laws, she felt a stabbing pain throb painfully in her ankle.

She must have twisted it, or worst had broken it.

"Ah- Ouch." She muttered painfully as she find herself leaning against a wall.

And realization dawned upon her like when drinking ten cups of hot Starbucks coffees in the early morning just to clear her mind after a strenous night.

_'Oh Sherlock.'_

Now, she is sure that what she is experiencing is real pain. Curse logic.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I cannot avoid that hit a little sooner Miss." She heard someone say beside her. She looked at her left to seethe protagonist of this anime smiling genuinely at her.

And this made her stutter like hell from nervousness.

"Uh- ah! I'm okay! I'm fine!" She said, kind of blushing. She can't help not to gaze up his features especially his scar and left arm like an amazed person and not as some pervert ofcourse..

"You're truly him..."The black haired girl said unconsciously while tracing a small line on the said male's scar.

"Eh? Wha- Miss?"

Now, it is the white haired male's time to be surprised.

_'So this is Allen Walker, huh?'_ She thought for a second and retreated her hand instinctively with a small yelp.

Seriously, what was she thinking?

"Ah!I'm sorry! I mean! Ah, well umm your uniform-" She said with a small smile. "-you are an exorcist right?"

How she hope he would buy that.

"How do you know?"

And he did.

"Um. I just know that people with those uniforms are called exorcists. That's it.." She said carefully and timidly as if to imply that she was guessing at his identity. Afterall, it would not be sightly to gauze suspicions towards herself.

"I see. Ah! I completely forgot!" The male faced her completely, still with that genuine smile.

"Wh-What?" She cannot help but asked, a little nervous. What would he try to do to her?

"My name is Allen Walker, an exorcist. Nice to meet you!" He extended his right hand toward her. "Umm, may I ask your name Miss?"

That completely got her off guard.

* * *

"I- I'm..."

"My mission is to retrieve the innocence. Now give it to me before the akuma will get here." A man with dark blue hair said or more like demanded.

_'Cough. Cough'_

"N- NO!" A little girl with blond hair answered back stubbornly, extending her small frail arms as if to hide the other male's form behind her cloaked figure.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE GUZOL!"

"Don't interfere kid. Now hand it out!" The man with blue hair replied roughly with a snort. How can he do his job perfectly if things would start to always go against his plans.

Still, even with the glares he is giving her, the girl only stands straight like a wall between him and Guzol with her stretched arms .

"We don't have time. Now- " He was cut off from his sentence when-

"Exorcist-sama, I am here to report the matter outside about the akuma and the other one." A man dressed in a pale light brown coat with bandages in his face said, as he entered the small room. He held a broken item in his hands. Something that look like...

"Toma what is happening outside?" The dark haired man asked, facing away from the the stubborn girl and the doll to get a look at the finder infront of him.

"Timcanpy was broken by the akuma. Luckily it is able to recuperate-" In an instant Timcanpy, the said golem, was completely back to normal.

"Good." The dark haired guy, addressed as an exorcist said. "Timcanpy show us what happened."

As if on cue, Timcanpy showed them what happened; about the white haired boy exorcist being bitten by the Akuma, it being able to level up, the akuma having the power to copy especially Allen's innocence...

"That idiot moyashi." The exorcist snorted.

Stupid.

The style and glitch of the copying abilities of the akuma, all being taken in inside his mind like data.

"If that idiot akuma would show up, I'll kill him for sure."

-And on the last part, a girl with black hair and brown eyes who appeared out of nowhere and was almost get killed by an explosion thanks from the moyashi saving her.

He cannot help but raised curious brow.

_'What in the world is a human doing in this place?'_ He asked himself subconsciously, not knowing of the fact that the Doll and the little kid was already gone off somewhere.

And also unaware of the fact that the akuma was already beside him, waiting for the right time to attack.

_"-Another me inside_

_ kokoro goe o karashi te_

_ zara tsuku itami o mune no oku he nejikon da_"  
.

-Down To You by Abingdon Boys School

* * *

LOL~! EDITED AGAIN!

-Jacqueline

yeah, yeah, working for another chappy ofcourse...but kinda stuck with the plotting...agr.


	3. My Existence

_Recap: You felt pain. It is real. Allen as kind as he is, introduced himself. He also asked your name... On the other part, a dark haired guy, named Kanda have witnessed what happened to the akuma. Unbeknownst to him, the doll with the little girl escaped and danger...is completely beside him already._

_

* * *

_

"I- umm..."

The girl cannot think. The truth is she have a name, yet she doesn't want it, she hates it. So she is thinking of having a new name to use, just for this new life.

"It is okay...if you don't want to answer... " Allen said, while scratching his neck a little.

_'Name...think...come on...think...Ah!' _

"We should keep on going...the akuma is still around and you're not safe here so we must find a place where-"

"I'll say my name!" the girl said with a smile.

"Huh?...eh..i thought.."

"Sorry, I'm just a little shock from what happened." She again said with a smile. _'this new opportunity to live, to smile, to hate...to suffer...' _

"I-I understand. No harm done actually!" He said reassuringly.

The girl smiled again.

"I'm Juuri Nightray. Juuri will be fine! Nice to meet you Allen! Let's be friends,ne!" the girl, now named Juuri said.

* * *

**ALLEN'S POV:**

You and Juuri are now walking together to find the akuma. You plan to look for a safe place for Juuri to stay at while you continue to fight off the akuma. You wonder off about how Kanda is fairing but when you remember his reactions and words toward you, you instantly erase the idea.

"Juuri, what do you know about akumas or exorcist?" you asked her out of nowhere. Sure you've seen her nervous and shock from the akuma but you didn't expect her not to ask an explanation.

"Uh..-nothing much...Would you tell me?" she asked looking away. You gave her a curt nod, signaling to start your explanation. After a long while...

"If your thinking if I am afraid, sorry but i'm not." She said with a smirk. It looks like you too have grown to be close friends for the past minute.

"..Why?" you asked confused.

"Because...I have a trusworthy friend with me!" She said while laughing, leaving you behind a little.

A smile grace upon Allen. A friend, he thought it is just a mission to retrieve innocence and yet he found a new aquaintance on the way...

_'I'll keep moving on Mana.I'll surely meet new friends...I promise...'_

**_END ALLEN'S POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

**YOU'RE POV:**

"Allen...?" you noticed the silence around Allen. You grow a little cautious and worried. _'Did he hurt himself that much from protecting me from the explosion?' _

"Hmmm? What is it Juuri?" he asked you

"Your too quiet did you hurt yourself?..." you asked with worry. For the past minutes, you've grown accustomed to him and this world, the flow of the story. You know that there are times of happiness and tragedy in the later chapters which will definitely happen too in the ongoing story...yet you plan on taking things one step at a time...

"Well I-" his left eye seems to detect something.

"..Allen?" you asked, worried.

"AKUMA!" he faced you. " Juuri, i know it is dangerous but come with me! We need to hurry! There is Akuma near by!" He said dashing off ahead of you. You caught up with him instantly. You noticed how fast you are running that you cannot believe yourself...your not that fast of a runner in the past and yet...

"As far as I don't want to admit it. But I'm worried with Kanda and the innocence." He said looking ahead.

"Kan- Kanda?" you asked, more of 'asked yourself'. You completely forgot about Yu.. He...well..you admire him...eventhough how rude he can be and it really hurts thinking about the latest chapter of you've read about him..being...just thinking about it makes you want to cry. You are cut off from your thoughts when Allen called you.

"Kanda is an exorcist like me and, well...he is a bastard." Allen said with a dark sweatdropped.

"You really," You sigh "- despise him that much,huh..S-scary.."

"It is he who started it first!" he said back. " But even if he is a bastard, he is a comrade." Allen said with a smile.

However, you know what is going to happen next that is why your heart is pounding loudly in your chest. An episode wherein you first cried seeing the horrific incident of someone...that Kanda..he...and also... hearing first about** 'that person**'...


	4. Innocence

_Recap: You are now Juuri Nightray. You and Allen are currently looking for the Akuma and at the same time chatting with each other. He told you about the akumas, Millenium Earl, exorcists, and the Innocence. You just listen to him eventhough you already know what he is talking about. You remembered Kanda Yuu and Allen sensed that the akuma is near...with Kanda._

_

* * *

_

"So you came idiot akuma? You have guts!We already know your trick!" the dark haired exorcist named Kanda said, while activating his Mugen.

".Kan-..da-...don- dono..." the fake Allen Walker said.

"DON'T KANDA!" someone said. And there arise Allen Walker, left arm activated and a girl.

* * *

**YOUR POV:**

You and Allen just arrived at the scene where Kanda is about to attack the fake Allen Walker or Akuma but you know thatis is Toma, the finder.

"DON'T KANDA!" Allen said, activating his left arm to protect Toma from Kanda's Hell Insects.

"W..wa..lker-..r..do-..no... " Toma said weakly.

"Don't move Toma-san. It is alright now." Allen said reassuringly then faced Kanda.

"Kanda! My left eye can discern akuma around. And I assure you that this is not an akuma but it is Toma-san!" Allen said.

"Tch. I don't need your words moyashi!" Kanda scoffed.

_'Wait...if I know this cycle..then it only means that the akuma is the fake finder in disguise...oh no! He is in-' you said to yourself._

"The real akuma Kanda is the fake finder behind you!" Allen said.

"Then that means..At that time-!" Kanda was cut off by..

"Your too late exorcists!"

Everything is moving slowly. It is like the time malfunctioned..._.it is weird_. You can see everything move in detail. The akuma is going to slash Kanda...how its sickly claws peirced the delicate yet hard skin of him...He he was thrown against the wall...breath...low...like..like he is going to die...because..it hurts..._it really hurts_.. your heart felt pain...You didn't notice that you just called his name.

"BANG!"

Kanda was slammed against a wall. The akuma is smirking...A dry lump formed in your throat. You knew all too well that this is going to happen.. Hell you've watch this anime countless of times..Yet you feel like a total idiot not seeing this one coming...

_'I feel pathetic...'__ you said to yourself helplessly._

"HAHAHA! AMAZING! THIS EXORCIST DIED YET HE IS STILL STANDING!HAHAHA!" the insane akuma said while laughing. You feel disgusted by it...by how useless you are.

_'why am I here anyway?'_

"...I'm not going to die yet...not until..I find that person..." Kanda said not long after he lost consciousness.

"Oh! I see! Now you are truly dead!HAHA!" the akuma continue laughing.

"Shut up." Allen said while advancing to the akuma.

"HAHA!" the akuma continue laughing.

"A-Allen?..." you asked him..a little uneasy of what he'll do.

"SHUT UP!" He said activating his left arm and charging with much force that sent the akuma a few blocks away from you two. You know that the akuma is still alive, just like in the story so you told allen to find a safe place for awhile.

"Allen! We need to find a safe place for awhile to take a rest!" you said.

"I agree Juuri. However, we need to hurry up for I am afraid the akuma is still alive..." Allen said while approaching the wounded and unconscious Kanda.

You nod. "I'll carry this guy-" you pointed to the finder, Toma. "- while you carry him.-" you pointed Kanda. "-we can save time by that. By the way, I know of a secret place where we can hide." You said reassuringly. You kind of remember the place where Allen and the others stayed and meet the Doll.

Allen just nod and carry Kanda while you carry the finder.

"Where is that place?" Allen asked you. You two have been walking for awhile now.

"When you hear the wind coming from underground, there lies a passage where we can stay." You said to him.

"Where are you exorcists? Please come out! Exorcists!"

"This is bad.. we need to..."Allen said to you quietly.

"What is it?" you asked him.

"Wind? from underground..Come here quickly Juuri. I think I found the passage. " Allen said while leading you two to a dark passage underground that end up...

* * *

"Guzol?...Do you want to sleep? " a girl with blond hair asked.

"Do you want me to sing you a lullabye?" she asked again.

"Cough! Cough!... yes...La-..La..Cough!" the guy named Guzol answered.

"Guzol? Are you okay?" the girl, now known as Lala asked.

"'Cough'I- I'm fine.'cough'..Just sing..'coug' doll..'cough'..I promise to end your life with my own hands...Lala'.cough'..for I am an ...ugly human..." Guzol said.

Lala just smiled. "Of course. Because I am Guzol's doll." then she sang.

* * *

When you and Allen arrived at the center, you two heard a lullabye. You noticed a blond haired girl singing with a guy who is sleeping in her lap. You instantly know that these two are Lala and Guzol.

"What is that?" Allen asked himself. " Juuri." Allen called you to have your attention.

"What is it Allen?"

"You stay here with Kanda and Toma. I'll go see what is happening." Allen said.

"Wait!" But is too late since the momment he told you that, he is already conversing with the said 'doll'. You know that nothing bad will befall on Allen eventhough the doll, Lala started attacking him with the pillar. You are too preoccupied by what is happening. You are still doubting yourself if this is right, if everything is okay. You doing nothing but stand at witness everything, you who is supposedly dead, you who is a hindrance, and you who is weak.

" I really hate my life." you muttered under your breath.

You suddenly feel lighthead and before you know it, darkness consumed you.

You woke up from loud crashes and explosions. You rubbed your groggy eyes...

"What the-..." you said, shocked. The battle already started. You noticed that the Akuma already showed up fighting Allen while Allen's innocence have changed into a sword or a gun. But the thing that you noticed more is the fierce eyes of Allen which held deep sadness and hatred.

_'He must have gotten that from seeing Guzol and Lala...'_

Allen is then suddenly trapped inside the Akuma's belly.

"HAHA! Now I'll stab you while your inside me!NOW DIE EXORCIST!"

"That damn moyashi!" Kanda said. You didn't notice him around. You feel shock too hear his voice for the first time. That you didn't notice Allen escaping from the akuma. However, when Allen is about to defeat the akuma, the rebound had taken effect.

"HAHAHA!HAHAHA! Looks like fate is against you! NOW TRULY DIE!"

Allen closed his eye for the impact...

"ALLEN!" You shouted, worried.

"Tch. You are pathetic." Kanda said as he blocked the attack. Still, he is injured and so the akuma pushed him to the wall.

"Kanda!" Allen said.

"Poor exorcists! Helping each other yet not able to win against me! How futile!" The akuma is going to charge Allen when...

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I am greatful that Kanda helped eventhough he hates me yet he still weak from his injuries and was pushed to the wall.

"Poor exorcists! Helping each other yet not able to win against me! How futile!"

I ready myself for the impact..yet nothing came...

"What..." I gaze up only to see...

END ALLEN'S POV"

YOUR POV:

"Poor exorcists! Helping each other yet not able to win against me! How futile!"

You instantly run towards Allen to help him.

'_The hell am I doing! What use would it be?'_you asked world seems to move slowly, just like a while ago when Kanda was hurt.

_'I...I have no powers...I don't have a clue on what is truly happening...yet why are my legs moving on its own?...Is it just that I don't want to see something like that?...'_ you remembered seeing Kanda get beaten by the akuma.

_'I am just a normal human...why?.why am i...Why I act this strange...What the hell do I want to do right now?...I- I just want to..."_ the akuma is nearing Allen...just a few distance and it will cut Allen to pieces...

_'All I want at first is to watch anime...to learn from them, know them and enjoy. But now...now..__.I- I want to...to be with them.'_

"INNOCENCE! ACTIVATE!"

Your shadow move like it is alive, sucking pieces of darkness  
around. The cross mark in your left wrist turned color green and it pulsed and created a barrier of wind and shadow around you. Finally, a black scyte materialized in your hand from the said shadows.

_'What the- a scyte?...*smirk*...how ironical..' you grinned._

(it looks like this but color black)

Allen and Toma are amazed that you are a host to an innocence just like an exorcist. Kanda seemed to look for what is happening and was also surprised a little from you being a host. They never know that they'll find two innocence here and there were no reports of a host around Martel.

"You...you have an innocence with you!"the akuma said accusingly.

"So?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"GRRR!DIE!" the akuma charge at you.

You smiled. _' I need to think of an attack...I need something that I've watched from the tv...something powerful and can level up...a lot of combinations...what should I do?...hmmm..Mou! Whatever!'_

"Eh?...but I don't want to!" you whined like a kid.

"DIE YOU EXORCISTS!" the akuma charged at you with his fake left arm innocence from Allen.

"JUURI!" Allen screamed at your name worried.

"OH SHUT UP! WIND SCAR! HYAA!" you said. and with that, the akuma was defeated.


	5. Song, Smile, and Irritation

_RECAP: You feel pathetic from being so weak and useless. To your surprise, you discovered that you are a host to an innocence fragment. It is a scythe that materialize from your shadow. And with it you helped Allen and Kanda defeat the Akuma._

_

* * *

_

The battle with the akuma is over. However, you just stood there with Allen. You two are silently listening from Lala's lullabye to end.

_**Lacrimosa dies illa**_

___**Qua resurget ex favilla**_

Its been a few days since you've won against the akuma. It was decided that Lala and Guzol would spend their time for awhile together while the exorcists rest and tend their of the blue, Lala began to sing for Guzol just as what they wanted. And for that, Guzol would end Lala's life just like their promise.

**_Judicandus homo reus._**

**_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_**

That is why you two just stood there listening.

"The song...it is very sad, isn't it?" you asked out of the blue.

"..." No response.

"..." You sighed. It seems like Allen was very affected from what happened.

_'..This loneliness...Even I feel sad too...to the point that helplessness is eating me away.'_

You remember very well the story of this Ghost of Marteel or known to be 'the land forsaken by God'.

_'..Forsaken...huh?...Am I also..' _

"Oi. Moyashi." a gruff voice said. You tilted your head to the right and noticed Kanda. He eyed you. You two made an eye contact but you instantly looked away. His gaze fell upon Allen who looks like he never noticed nor cared that Kanda is there.

"Retrieve the innocence and go back to the Order. I have a new mission. I'll set off once we retrieve the innocence.-" he looked at you. "-bring the brat there too." Kanda said as he scoffed at you.

Your eye widened and you feel like smiling and also punching him after seeing him act like that. However, you know it is fatal in your part so you just but your lip and restrained yourself from retorting.

"...I understand Kanda...still..." Allen replied not long after.

"What?" Kanda replied irritated.

"I want to save them..." Allen said with a faraway look. We all noticed that the song will not last long.

"Che. We exorcists exits to destroy, not to save, idiot moyashi." Kanda said.

"..Still..."

The song is going to end.

**_Pie Jesu Domine_...**

"I...want to destroy to save..." Allen said.

**_Pie Jesu Domine_**

It stopped.

* * *

You three retrieved the innocence. The doll, Lala thanked Allen while you stood there praying for the two.

"They really love each other." You said.

Allen nod. " I'm glad they are togetther."

"Go back to the Order Moyashi." Kanda said out of nowhere.

"I'm not a moyashi!" Allen retorted back.

_'This kind of thing is really funny...but I never thought that seeing this up close-...' _you look at the two_. '-__is so much fun__!'_ You giggle involuntarily.

The two noticed you giggle.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Kanda said as his left eye twitch from irritation. He is already annoyed from the moyashi and another brat...sh*t...

"Hm?...-" You didn't notice that you are giggling. "-Its just fun seeing you two bicker. It is soooo cute~!" You said with a huge smile.

*twitch*

"..?.."

"...What...is there something wrong from what I've said?..." you asked.

"N-no! It's just that...cute is not a proper way to describe it..Th- that is why-" Allen said tensely.

"But it is really cu-" you are cut off from speaking...

"YOU DAMN BRAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Kanda said as he draw his Mugen.

_'This will be interesting...*smirk*' _

"K- Kanda NO!" Allen said but instantly, Mugen is already at your neck for mercy.

"..." You looked at him and Mugen, vice versa. After a few seconds you smile widely.

"Do you want to die?" Kanda said menacingly. You are getting on his nerves with that stupid smile.

"...Ii yo! Datte ba...(it means"...It's fine! Because...")" you push away Mugen a little from your neck, luckily, you are not wounded. You gaze up to meet his eyes and advance to him, cutting the distance away from you two like you are going to kiss him.

"Brat." Kanda scowled.

"J-Juuri!" Allen shouted, nervous of what you are about to do or what in the world would Kanda do.

However, you stopped a breath away and whispered in his ears softly that only you two can hear.

"...Omae wa...kawaii ne~!. (you are...CUTE!)!"you beamed at him and instantly get away from him as much as possible.

...silence...

"You idiot! Get back here!" Kandawent out as he chased after you.

"Juuri! Kanda stopped it! Don't hurt a girl!" Allen said, protecting you from Kanda.

"GIRL?...SHE'S INSANE!" he said drawing mugen back, instead for Allen.

"C-come on Kanda! You have a mission next right?..The train might leave you!" Allen explained.

"...Che!" Kanda walked away but glared at you. However, you just giggle in delight while Allen sighed.

"This will be a _long_ trip."


	6. He Who Brings Misfortune

Yo! This was a forgotten chapter! X33 Sorry, I only noticed this up until now.I'm still waiting for my beta since she has some problems with her internet.T.T. Anyway, you still message and comment!

:)

-Jacqueline

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own . Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I only own my ideas and OC, Juuri Nightray.**

**Enjoy~!**

_RECAP: It was decided that you will go back to the Order with Allen. However, you 'manged' to irritate Kanda with your little prank and was named 'damn brat'...You and Allen eventually parted ways with Kanda because he has another mission..._

* * *

"Its raining...mou!" you said sleepily, you really wanted to end this train trip because you really need a pillow with you right now. Moreover, the past events of you being here, meeting Allen and Kanda and having innocence is making you a little uneasy.

"Its okay. Just a little while and will be there Juuri." Allen said reassuringly while looking at the retrieved innocence from Lala.

"I asked the conductor and it seems that departure is impossible." Toma said as he entered the compartment.

"...*sigh*..." you sighed. You noticed that Allen look strangely quiet.

"What is it? You look weird." You said, eyeing him.

"..Nothing. Its just that I'm thinking of why does this innocence posses Lala? Why was I born with this hand? Why did the innocence choose me as its host?" Allen asked out of nowhere.

_'Just like in the episode...' _

You smile at him. " You ask a lot of question. Its just simple. Maybe God has plans for you. Don't you think?"

"Eh...?"

"Believe that everything will turn out just fine..And it will." You said to him.

Allen smiled at you and replied. "Thank you Juuri."

"...You're welcome!" You smile again with a hidden tint of sadness in your eyes.

_'I hope..I can also believe in that..' _

* * *

"AKUMA! HE IS AN AKUMA!BELIEVE ME!" a boy named Jean said.

"What are you fussing about kid? Stop being a nuisance!" a man said.

"I swear HE IS AN AKUMA! HE CHANGED INTO ONE JUST A WHILE AGO! I"VE SEEN IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" the kid retorted.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" another man said.

"BUT ITS-" the boy was cut off by a man who was accused as an 'akuma' by putting his hands in the kid's mouth.

"Ah! Sorry to cause a commotion. Its not true. We are just playing games like akuma- must have been too caught up in the game." The man said.

"Feh! Next time kid! You better shut up!" the other people said and left.

"Its true he is-" Jean continue to struggle but he was held up by the man.

"..Now...you'll pay for that..." the man instantly turned into an akuma.

"HMMMMMM!" Jean tried to scream for help but no one heard him..until...

* * *

We are walking to the Order when I see a boy an alleyway. I didn't notice at first glance but I remembered him...

_'Isn't that, Jean?...the boy...that was the son of Russel in the series?' _

"Juuri, there is an akuma in the alleyway." Allen said as he rushed ahead.

"Wait for me Allen!" you scurried after him.

"You can fool others but you can't fool my left eye, AKUMA!" Allen lounged at the akuma.

"YOU! EXORCIST!" the akuma changed completely and directed his attacks to Allen. Allen with his speed managed to cut the Akuma into half from behind.

"Are you okay?" You asked the kid.

"Jean was it? It seems you know a lot about akumas. What do you-" Allen was cut off when he was GLOMPED on by Jean.

"YOU ARE AN EXORCIST!" He beamed.

You sweatdropped.

_'...I didn't see that coming...' _

"I NEVER MET ONE BEFORE? IS YOUR LEFT ARM YOUR ANTI- AKUMA WEAPON? SHOW ME AGAIN PLEASE! Jean said with GREAT enthusiasm.

"..."

"Allen?.." you sweatdropped.

"Ow..." Allen said while touching his head.

"Do you need ice Allen? We could look around." You said worriedly.

"My dad is a scientist in the Order. He hasn't come back home in a long time though. I known about demons from reading his notes. " Jean said as he walked ahead of us.

"Walker-dono?..." Toma said worriedly.

"I patrol the city to protect it with my friend Leo if there is akuma or not."

"Walker- dono,...Juuri-dono...we can't get involved. We need to go back to the Order as soon as possible."

"Hmmm..." You said. But inside you know that you need to stay here or else...However, you are convince that everything would turn out according to plan.

"Ah I see..I know but..." Allen said.

"I go on patrol to learn about demons too!"

"Patrol? Why?" Allen asked.

"Yeah? Why?" You asked, as if you don't know.

"Isn't it obvious! I am going to make a powerful machine that will destroy akumas with one blast!" He said proudly.

"But...I didn't think that exorcists look wimpy." Jean said, rather harshly to Allen.

_'Ow...that is OUCH!_' you said in your mind looking at Allen who look crestfallen.

"And you also look like a moyashi**(bean sprout)."** Jean continued.

"Itai Allen! Itai! "**(It hurts Allen!)** you said, trying your best not to burst out laughing.

"I think you should stop this at once Jean. Same as your friend." Allen said.

"But..the earl may notice you. You need stop or else..." You said.

"Juuri is right. You need to stop patrolling. It is dangerous."

"Here you go!" Jean gave Allen an onion. You immediately know what will happen next so you scurried off away from Allen.

**'BOOM!'**

"My eyes...God I give up.." Allen said as he cried his eyes out.

"I will continue patrolling no matter what! I won't just sit around and hand this town to akumas!" The kid said and took off.

"What a kid...and an onion at that..." You said smirking.

"We must go back to the Order now." Toma said as he approached near Allen.

"But..." Allen said.

"If you are worried then we'll send finders around to check up on him. But first, we must deliver the inocence back to the Order." Toma said looking at you two.

"..Allen, I think Toma is right." You said to Allen.

_'Besides, I am excited to go to the Dark Order! YAY!' _you squealed from the inside.

* * *

"Hmm...Thanks." Allen said as he agreed.

"Umm...ano..." Allen asked out of nowhere. You, Allen and Toma came at the Order. You expect it to be a little lifeless since there will be 'something' that will surely happen...However, you are still depressed because your first time being here is totally full of ENERGY with such sarcasm at that.

"Um Lenalee? I have the Innocence with me. Where would I give it?" Allen asked Lenalee who seem to wander around the science department delivering coffee to everyone.

"Just give it to Hevelaska. " She said and walked off.

_'*sigh* I know what is Allen feeling right now...how pitiable...just ignore this...they're just preparing the stage...'_ You said to yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Allen together with Timcanpy, reached Komui. At first he is shocked to know that I was found by Allen and Kanda in the mission in Marteel since there are no reports about me. You are a little nervous of what he thinks of you right now.

_'Am I going to be accepted?...Shit..Help me God...' _you mentally screamed for help.

"...Excuse me? Am I rejected Allen?" You asked, a little uneasy...

"..."

"..."

"Hello?.."

**" YOUR SO CUTE LIKE A LITTLE SISTER FOR MY CUTE LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE!SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CUTE!"** He said as he glomped you.

"Ca-...can't...bre-...breathe!" You said struggling to get off from his hug.

"Komui!" Allen said as he gets you off from Komui.

"Bu-But!" He whined when Allen succeded in getting himoff of you.

"Grrr...Don't come near me or you'll regret it!" You said as you hissed, preparing to activate your innocence for emergency.

"...Scary." Allen and Komui said.

"Ahem! Okay, Would you please inttroduce yourself and how you happen to be in Marteel in Italy." Komui said seriously.

_'..Well, here goes nothing...' _

"My name is Juuri Nightray. I live somewhere in Asia. I discovered not too long ago that I have innocence with me so I set up a journey to be here. I just happen to stumble upon Italy to get here in the Order. And, I amonly 16." you said with a small smile.

_'I hope they'll buy that...I only spoke off things that would not rouse any unnecessary questions about myself.' _You look calmed in the ouside but truth to be told, you are shaking from the inside.

"Hmmm...I see...Then let's head off to Hevelaska.

"Yes." You said. You numbly replied.

Allen tapped your shooulder in reassurance. " Everything will turn out just fine."

You nod.

_'I hate escalators...' _

"Welcome home, Allen Walker." Hevelaska said.

"Yes.." Allen replied.

"You too hello, new fellow..."

"...Nice to meet you too..." You said to her.

"This is definitely innocence " Komui said as he looked at you. "-this is Juuri Nightray, an accomodator found by Allen and Kanda on their mission in Marteel. Would you please check her after you secur the innocence?" Komui said.

"Ofcourse. Now sleep inside me for awhile before the marshalls would come backto find you your accomodators" And with that Hevelaska secured the innocence.

You are next. You gulped and sighed.

"Its alright Juuri. Just relax." Allen reassured you.

"Now..." Yours and Allen's attention is diverted to her.

"I wil begin the synchronization." With her tentacles, she put you up to face you.

_'...What will happen to me?...Lord...?.' _

* * *

**Seeker of Time  
**

* * *

_RECAP: You and Allen parted ways with Kanda. Along the way, you met Jean,a boy who patrols around the town for akumas. You also manage to arrive at the Order and was introduced to Komui Lee, the supervisor. Hevlaska retrieved the innocence from Allen and checks upon your innocence..._

* * *

"Calm down Miss Nightray. I am not an enemy." Hevlaska reassured you.

"Uhh...y-yes.." You stuttered.

_'Its not you that I'm afraid of..I am afraid of heights...shit!_

"Believe in Hevlaska Juuri!" Allen told you from beneath you.

_'I must not..looked down..no...grrr...' _

"I..know...Gah-" You feel that you are sweating alot.

"Just let Hevlaska. She'll just check your innocence." Komui said.

"Try to take a deep breath." Hevlaska said.

"Okay.*breathe*...*breathe*...fine." you smile a little.

She touched your head with hers. You feel a little uneasy from the tentacle thingy that seems to wander round your left wrist. It feels like you are being drained off of your strength.

_'This is strange...Jesus.' _

"2 percent...19 percent..32 percent...43 percent...64 percent...73 percent...81percent...87 percent... is 87 percent."Hevlaska said as she put you down beside Allen.

_'Finally.' _

"Amazing Juuri! Your synchronization rate is so high. I only have about 83 percent." Allen said as he smile.

"I see...So you are a parasitic type too! Just like Allen here~. Good job Juuri-chan~!" Komui said with a thumbs up.

"Its nothing. Don't mind it." You said shyly.

"Juuri Nightray-" Hevlaska said which startle you a little and alertesd Komui and Allen.

"-You who can be able to see things that cannot be seen by others.I hope you'll be able to see what you seek. 'Seeker of Time'." Hevlaska finished.

"What I seek...?" You muttered to yourself but Allen and Komui managed to hear it from you.

"Juuri?" Allen asked.

"..."

silence...until-

"YAY! What a mysterious prediction! Do you know that Hevlaska's predictions come true!...You just have an awesome one! CONGRATULATIONS!" Komui squealed as he hugged you.

"GET- get off me Supervisor!Or else I'll use my innocence!" You struggled since him hugging you will most likely make you faint from loss of oxygen.

Allen just managed to pull Komui off you before you sliced him with your scythe.

* * *

"Mama...why did you leave me?..*sniffle*..." a boy sniffled another a cry.

"Do you want your mother back from your detestable God?" A fat man with a top hat asked the biy.

"...W- who are you!" the boy asked.

"Heee~hee~ I am just a friend. Now..-" the fat man offered his hand to the boy. "- do you want to bring back your mother?" the fat man asked but with a hidden smirk unknoen from the kid.

"P-promise?" the boy sniffled as he touched the fat man's hand.

"Hee~hee~. Ofcourse!" his smirked widened.

* * *

"This is your room Juuri. While my room is at the right end. Don't worry. You'll get accustomed here." Allen said as he just finished leading you around; the cafeteria, science department, lounge, training area, library and lastly your rooms.

"Thank you Allen. I really appreciate your help." You said, checking the doors of the rooms beside yours. You are really curious of who are your 'lucky' neighbours.

"I wish it is..." You mummbled to yourself.

"Did you say something?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No! So, see ya! Goodnight!" You waved at him and closed your door immediately, not caring if he replied or not.

_'I really should stop talking to myself.' _

"Uh, goodnight too." Allen said as he walked away.

You immediately layed down to your bed. You found it comfortable and snuggle your blanket. You have a habit of snuggling your blanket that your pillow.

You thoughts of Hevlaska's prediction invaded your mind.

"Seeker of Time?.What did she mean by that?" You trailed off.

"She said I can see something. Could it be the future?" You asked yourslef. It made sense since your the only one who 'know' things that will happened in 'this' story.

_'Like Allen's past, Lenalee's, Lavi's and Kanda's."_ You instantly shake your head. "-I don't want to recall about that."

"I guess...I'm already a part of this..." You stopped for a moment and sighed.

"Well...It wont hurt to use the word 'whatever',ne?"

And with that, you doze off to sleep.

* * *

_"Stop acting like a useless idiot!"__ said an old woman to a little girl who is around 6-7 years of age._

_"I did not mean to hurt her!"__ the little girl said. __SMACK!_

_"I don't want to hear it from you moron!"__SMACK! SMACK!_

_"Stop- stop it grandma!"__ the little girl whimperd as the older one hit her face, legs, back and arms with her cane._

_"Don't call me that! I don't have an idiot for grandaughter!" SMACK! SMACK!__ The little girl knowing that her please wont reach the older woman settled on her won cries echoing around the cranked up storage room._

_"Besides-" SMACK! __Another cry erupted from the poor kid. __"- How dare you lay a finger to my friends daughter! Do you know how much she owes me? What if she suddenly opted me to pay her back! HUH! What will you do!" SMACK! SMACK!_

_**"I...I-...she-.." **_

_**SMACK **_

_The little girl's wounds started to bleed. _

_**"It will be your FAULT"**_

_**SMACK! **_

_**"IT IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!"**_

_**SMACK! Bleed.**_

_**"YOUR FAULT!"**_

_**SMACK!**_

_And darkness consumed her..._

* * *

You shot up from your bed, sweating furiously. You blinked your eyes a few times and tried to recall what happened. You instantly froze.

_'A dream?No, more like a nightmare.' _

You inhaled a few deep breathes since you just noticed that you are gasping for air, like you run a few miles. You smirk a little and started to laugh hysterically, like a mad man would.

"HAHAHAH!...GOD!...That is! STUPID!HAHAHA!" You then calm down a bit until the laughter turned into giggles.

"I never thought my first night here in the Order was all about that stupid thing, geez." You giggled, but deep inside you know what you feel, fear.

_'It is only a dream...nothing real..It did happen..And never will... long as I'm here.' _A lone tear slide down from your face.

* * *

"Goodmorning Allen! How are your morning?" You said as you meet Allen in the hallway.

"Goodmorning! I'm fine. How's your fist night here?" Allen asked.

You paused a little.

"I..." You said.

" *glup* Is something wrong?" Allen asked nervously.

"I had a dream about..."

_'...what should I say?' _

"*Gulp*"

"...SEEING ALLEN AS AN OCTOPUS!" You said loudly.

_' it will happen...' _

"WHA-...me?" Allen asked a little baffled.

"HMMM!Its funny!" You smiled.

_'Seeing __it__ wasn't funny at all...' _

"That is- that is harsh Juuri!" Allen protested with a pout.

_'They are harsh.' _

You just stick your tounge out at him and run ahead to the science department.

"Race ya octopus!" You waved to Allen as you taunt him.

"Unfair!" Allen grumbled but still continue to outrun you if possible.

_'Life is unfair.'_

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

X3_  
_


	7. To meet the Millenium Earl

_Kanda x OC RECAP: You managed to meet Lenalee and Komui. Hevlaska checked upon your innocence and found it to be a parasitic type. She also predicted something about you being the 'Seeker of Time'. Please Rate and Message me! I really need it!Please!XD_

_

* * *

_

"HAHA! Allen you slowpoke!" You yeld at Allen who is 10 feet behind you. Your game of 'race' is still on.

"But...*breathe*..Juuri...*breathe*..." Allen complained.

"Alright! I'll leave you to it!" a girl's voice said.

"Eh?" You wondered and noticed...

"Lenalee? What's the matter?" Allen asked.

"Its nothing..." Lenalee answered back. But you know that she is hiding something.

"Hmm." You wondered,

_'Is it about the..' _

"Oh. Alright." Allen said and he faced you. "-I'm a little hungry Juuri. Care to join me to the cafeteria?" He asked you.

"You shouldn't go into the cafeteria for awhile..." Lenalee immediately said to you two.

"..Why?" You asked innocently.

"Umm...Yes! Jerry burned something and smells bad..." Lenalee explained. You tried to resist your eyebrow from twitching

_'She's not that good in lying...' _

"I don't mind." Allen said coourteously.

"Me too!" You smiled.

"Don't go there." Lenalee said as she grabbed a hold of your shoulder and Allen's with strictness. You two just sweatdropped. "Okay?" Lenalee finished.

_'..S-scary..' _

"I'll call you two later so just stay in your room a little...Ah! I clearly forgot!-" Lenalee said as she extended her hand to you. "-We haven't been introduced to each other. My name is Lenalee Lee, I heard a lot from you Miss Juuri from my brother. Please forgive him if he had done something wrong." She said to you. You just smiled back.

"It's my pleasure. And please just call me Juuri." You said to her.

"Ofcourse!" She said. You and Allen walked away from her when Allen turned to face Lenalee.

"Do you have anything else that you want Allen?" Lenalee asked, nervously.

"Umm. Does someone in the Science Department have a son named Jean?" Allen asked.

"Hmm...yeah..Jean..." You mumbled, more to yourself.

"Eh? Jean?" Lenalee repeat the words in her mouth.

* * *

A finder is watching over a house when suddenly a boy in rollers, approached him….

"What is it boy?..." the finder asked

"….."

"Hm?"

"Die."

A gun appeared and there stood a hideous monster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The green grass now turned a crimson color.

* * *

You and Allen just met Jake Russel, the father of Jean. Allen approached him while you just stay at the sidelines. Russel looks like he didn't mind Allen's words nor about Jean his son.

_'What the hell is wrong with that guy...' _

Allen just walked away from him, leaving you behind. You just sighed.

"He must be too disappointed that he didn't notice me.*sigh*" You shrugged it off and walk your own way to the hallway to your room.

_'I'm ignored,huh...Just like in the past...' _You thought. You feel your eye twitch in disgust.

_'Disgusting..' _

"How boring...I'm just going to sleep if this continues.."

* * *

"Okay its all done! We can be able to have the party!" A chef said with glee.

"YAY!" a lot of people roared.

"Now let's celebrate for Allen's completion in his first mission and for the new female addition, Miss Nightray!" the chef announced again. There is a huge banner entitled, 'WELCOME HOME ALLEN WALKER AND JUURI NIGHTRAY!'

"Damn! Allen's nowhere to be found! Same as Juuri!" Lenalee said as she entered.

"Eh?"

* * *

'Knock' 'Knock'

"..Who is it?" You asked. You are currently in your room when a knock interrupted your peace.

"It's is me Juuri." a familiar voice spoke up from the other side of the door.

"A-Allen?" You instantly walk to your door and open it up to reveal a white haired guy none other that Allen Walker.

"Juuri can I ask you a favor?" Allen said as he looked to your brown eyes with determination.

_'Uhhh..' _You thought trying to remember why Allen is acting this way.

"Anything. Just ask for it." You said cooly.

"Let's go to Jean. I think he is in danger." He said.

"Ofcourse!" You beamed up and you two hurried down to the water canal for Jean.

* * *

"Toma? Do you know where Allen and Juuri went to? I can't find him." Lenalee asked Toma, the finder who was with Allen in his mission.

"I am also looking for Lord Walker and Lady Nightray...Could it be that..." Toma said as he remembered something.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"They could be in trouble. They must have gone to the boy named Jean. According to the report, a finder watching over him was killed by an akuma." Toma said with a worried look.

"Oh no...We must find him..." Lenalee just said as she and Toma went to find you two before something bad will happen.

* * *

"What a weird bell..But is a little cute!~" You squealed as you repeatedly turned on the bell to Jean's house. Allen just sweatdropped.

"Juuri...I know that we need to try to convince him...But...he might get angry if you would not stop playing with that..." Allen reminded you of your 'true intention'.

"But! It is so much fun~!" You whined like a kid and just continue playing with the doorbell.

"...*sigh* I really don't know who is older between us..."Allen mummbled in his breath.

"I heard that! Ah- Allen look! A fat woman!" You said as you pointed at a fat woman in maid clothes.

"Juuri! Umm..Sorry, I am Allen Walker and she is..-" He was cut off when the 'fat woman' fell down on him.

"ALLEN!" You shouted from your position. "Are you okay? Its okay I'll pull you out." You said, lucky enough that you have fast reflexes that Allen who is now underneath the 'fat woman'.

"So you came here to lecture me again?" Jean appeared and walks away from you two.

"Jean!" You called at him.

"Let's go Jean!" A boy said as he followed Jean in rollers.

"That is...Leo.." You muttered to yourself.

"Wait Jean! That boy's..." Allen said, unfortunately they immediately disappeared.

"We need to hurry Juuri." Allen said to you as you pulled him up the best as you can which is somewhat successful. He now stands up.

You nod.

"Yes."

_'Jean will surely meet...the Earl.' _

_

* * *

_

"Do you want to visit your mom's grave, Leo?" Jean asked his friend, now known as Leo.

"You should've just told me earlier. Come on!" Jean said as he entered the cemetery. He suddenly bumped into someone.

**"A good evening to you~."** A fat man in a top hat said.

Jean immediately recognized him and stay away.

"The Millenium Earl!" Jean said, fear is evident in his eyes. However, he still kept his ground.

"Have this!" Jean throws an onion bomb at the Earl.

"Leo! Hurry! We need to get out of here or elese! Leo!" Jean said as he keep on shaking his friend. Still, Leo would not move but only...smirk.

"Leo?" Jean asked.

**"Leo is already long dead."** The Earl said.

"That is not true..." Jean said,as he looked at the Earl. The earl grinned evilly.

**" A demon made to punish you for your crimes!"**


	8. Against the Earl

_You and Allen went back to Jean to check his condition only to find that Leo, his friend is not human. Behind the shadows, a creepy smile makes its play known as a tragic role play will unfold. Kanda x OC Please rate and Message!I really need it! Please!_

_

* * *

_

"Its true, Jean." Allen said as he appeared beside you left hand activated. You and him have been looking for the two for a long time (w/c is just 10 minutes) Luckily, thanks to Allen's eye, you two were able to sense and see akumas around.

"That boy is not human." You said to Jean. Jean looked like he doesn't believe you. Until he see Leo's smirk widen.

**"Who are you?" **The Earl asked you two.

_'With that creepy smile of his I see...' _You smirk inwardly.

"Your enemy." Allen replied. You just stand behind him. It seems like the earl didn't know that you are also an Exorcist.

**"An exorcist then. Well,well, It is nice to meet you~"**

Allen charged to "Leo" however, Jean got in the way. Allen's left hand almost touched Jean.

"Jean!" You and Allen said at the same time

"Do you have any proof? Leo is my friend. He is not an akuma!" Jean retorted back.

"He's denying himself.."You said.

_'It must've hurt...' _

The akuma started firing its gun to Allen. But he didn't look like he minded.

"Allen! You'll hurt yourself!" You said to him.

_'Shit! I'm not sure if I can fully be able to use my Innocence..what is it din't...darn!"_ You thought. You're quiet unsure of your power. Especially the thing that is happening infront of you.

Black pentacles from the akuma virus started to form in his face. But with the help of his innocence he just shake it off like nothing.

_'He is hurt...I need to help him.' _

"Allen!" Jean said worriedly.

**"Ah! It is so brave of him to jump infront of you to protect you from the bullets~!" **the Earl cackled with laughter.

"Shut your trap." You said to the Earl.

"Leo used the Millenium Earl to bring back his mother. Still, it is you Sir Earl that planned thid through. How very bad of you to that to a mere kid." You mocked, not feeling afraid but more..confident.

_'..I'm digging up my own grave...' _

**"Eh~?"**

"You shouldn't!" Allen exclaimed.

"Don't you know? I am also an-" You activated your innocence. Your shadow started to form a scythe. "-an Exorcist!" You lunged at him.

_'I...did it...' _You inwardly smile.

_'..Thank you for trusting me...Innocence..' _

**"Another exorcist? I see..interesting~!" **The Earl said as more akumas suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Allen suddenly stands up and heal himself from the akuma virus. The Earl and Jean looked surprised except you. The Earl seemed to wonder something about Allen.

**"What is it?"**The Earl asked.

"A curse."Allen replied.

**"Ah! I remember! I met you before!"**

You noticed Lenalee and Toma who have just arrived.

"Lenalee! Toma!" You called.

"Juuri!" Lenalee called back.

**"Your Allen Walker, the child who turned his own father to an akuma." **The Earl said as realization strucked him.

"Eh? Allen made his father into an akuma!" Lenalee asked. You nodded solemly.

" He did.."

Allen kind of told his story about his foster father, Mana event where Mana died, when Allen met the Earl, how he got his cursed eye, how he killed Mana and how he met Marshall Cross.

_'... of a was..' _You feel a little helpless and tired from what you've heard.

**"Allen, I should have killed you that day.~" **The Earl jumped to his Akuma.

_'I know this stance...he will...' _

"Allen! Lenalee! Be careful! He is going to summon a lot akuma!" You warned them.

"What do you mean Juuri?" Lenalee asked.

**"Do you know why I like the Coast? Because they make a lot of fabulous weapons!"** The earl summoned many Akumas all at once.

_'Let's go innocence!' _

Lenalee activated her innocence, dark boots. She easily dodge the akuma bullets and manage to bring Jean to Toma. While you three fight off the akumas.

"This will be fun~!" You said, mainly to yourself. You have this punkish attitude of yours of beating people into a bloody pulp.

_'But these are no people...they are akumas..' _

"Lenalee!" Allen immediately said as he spotted Lenalee on top of a building, being hit by a rather strong akuma cannon.

"Allen go at her!" You said to him as you slice the akuma with your scythe. It is not necessary since Allen was immediately at Lenalee's side.

"Now for them...I need something powerful...or else they'll destroy everything..." You said outloud.

"Destroy?" You heard Jean said.

An akuma tried to sneak up behind you but you backflipped at sliced it instantly.

"...Jean!" You draw his attention. He looked at you while you are fighting off akumas.

Two akumas tried to get a hold of your right hand. Your scythe was thrown away from you, it immediately turned into your shadow again. But no matter how many you killed, more akumas are stil advancing toward you.

_'Shit...Think!' _

**"Die Exorcists! Just Die!"** You heard from the Millenium Earl. He is with Allen and Lenalee. You looked at Jean.

"You need to decide Jean!" You said. Dodging the cannons as best as you can while waiting for the best chance to activate your innocence and slice them.

_'I'll dodge first.' _

"Jean!" You called again, waiting for his decision. You noticed that Allen and Lenalee are now fighting Akumas again. They catch up with you.

"Are you okay, Juuri?" Lenalee asked you.

"I'm the one who needs to ask that to you." You said to her with a smile.

"We need to end this. CROSS GRAYMAN!" Allen said as he unleashed his power.

"Allen! " Jean said.

"Jean..?"Allen asked.

"Please...stop Leo's pain! Let him rest! I- I don't want him to..." Jean sobbed.

"We understand. Lenalee! Allen!" You said to the two. "It seems its time."

The two of them nodded.

"Innocence. Activate!" You said. Your black scythe materialize from your shadow and appeared in your hand.

**"You cannot win Exorcists!~" **The Earl said.

"That is wrong!" Allen exclaimed.

"Now!"

_'I need a powerful attack...what is it?...can that attack be...Please materialize that attack just like how it does...Please!' _You pleaded.

"CROSS GRAYMAN!"

" MIST WIND!"

"WIND SCAR!" Your shadows blend with the wind and form a powerful gust of wind and shadow blades.

With that combo attack, all the akuma were eliminated including Leo.

"You Exorcists! This isn't the end yet. This is just the beginning of the long awaited tragic play your about to be~!" And with that, the Earl disappeared.

"Jean?" Allen asked, still worried because, the little boy is still crying. You feel a little sad and want to console the kid so you approached him and faced him.

"Jean looked at me." You said. He obligued.

"Hmm? *sniff*"

"You shouldn't be sad...-" You looked him in the eyes and smiled. "-Because Leo is happily with his mother right now, ne?"

"Juuri is right. I've seen his mother's soul. She is happy to be atlast have freedom." Allen patted Jean's back.

Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"..Thank you Allen, Nee-san..." Jean said as he rubbed his eyes of tears and hugged you and Allen.

"Your welcome." You two said.


	9. The Dark Order Falls?

_RECAP: You, Allen and Lenalee came face to face with the Millenium Earl who then summoned his 'dear' akumas. You three fought against them and won successfully. However, the Earl said that his play is yet to begin. Kanda /OC Please Rate and message me!please!XD I don't own and Inuyasha_

_

* * *

_

You, Allen, Lenalee and Toma bid Jean goodbye. But before you go, Jean promised to you and Allen that he'll work hard to be able to make something against the akumas. When you arrived at the Order, you told Russel about his son's dream. The scientist smiled and cried a little as he thanked you for saving Jean.

* * *

**"GO AWAY ALREADY!"** You shouted at the 'being' who is running behind you.

**"UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!UUHHHHOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOH!STOP IT!"** Allen who is beside you running shouted too.

**_'THAT KOMUI! I"LL KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!' _**You planned evilly to yourself and laughed a bit.

_'I'm sounding like Kanda. How funny!' _You giggled.

"J-Juuri?..." Allen asked out of the blue. He must've think that you already lost your mind.

"Its nothing!Haha!" You laughed robotically...This robot thingy must've got into your system already.

"Pursuing. Pursuing."

**"MOU!NOT YOU AGAIN!JESUS!I WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST ALREADY!" **You shouted out of frustration and fatigue from running.

**"HOLD ON JUURI! DON'T LOOSE HOPE! THE SCIENTISTS MUST'VE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT!"** Allen reassured.

**"I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE BUT ALL THEIR PLANS ARE USELESS!"** You said.

You and Allen already met the 'plans' of the science department to 'help' you two; Tapp's rope and the janitor robot. The latest plan was for you two to go to themain hall.

_'How did I get involved again?' _You asked yourself.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"***sigh***..How boring...tsk!" You said outloud. You are pretty much too engrossed in fighting some akuma ass back there with Allen and Lenalee.

_'I feel that I'm really weird for my ownself...Am I still sane in a way?' _You thought and laughed.

"Probably...yes?" You smirked to yourself. You feel a little hungry since it is already dawn. So you sat up from your bed and head to your door to the cafeteria. Upon touching the door knob you remembered something.

"Wait...in the cafeteria?..there is..." You trailed off and grinned to yourself. This is one of your favorite happening in the Order, that 'incident'.

"Hee~hee~. I wonder what will happen.." You said to yourself and opened your door.

_'However..its not like everything is a nice event...there are also..' _

'BOOM!' BOOM!'

"Eh? What is tha-? Kanda?" Your gaze quickly turned to the said exorcist who came out from the door beside yours.

_'So he is my 'lucky' neighbour?...funny.' _A smile quickly appeared in your face. His eye twitched.

"Che. 'The hell are you goofing at, brat?" Kanda asked, more on insulted. But that doesn't changed your stupid smile.

"Hmm? Actually I'm just happy to see your grumpy face very early in the morning! How pleasant don't you think~! You taunted him.

_'How cute!~' _You laughed to yourself.

"YOU INSANE BRAT... GET LOST!" He said then walks away but you manage to stop him by calling his name.

"Kanda wait!" You called but he didn't looked back. Still you called again. He stopped.

"What!" He snapped.

You smiled. "Okairi!(Welcome Home)" You said in Japanese. Kanda looked at your smiling face for a second and turned away.

"Che. Idiot." You heard him said as he completely walked away from you.

_'I'm hearing the word 'idiot' and yet...It doesn't feel that painful in my ears...why so?' _You thought as you remember them. You instantly shook your head and rubbed your forehead.

"This is different. I am Juuri here.I am different now...I hope." You said to yourself and walk to the opposite path Kanda had walked off to.

"Hmm...Where is Allen?" You plan on goofing around and see 'personally' what catastrophe will befall to Allen.

**'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'**

"What is that noise?" You asked to yourself but immediately remembered something. "I bet its _Komui's wicked plan._"You smirked.

You entered the science department and see Lenalee and Allen giving coffee to the scientists. On the other hand, the scientists are gawking at a robot and praising Komui.

"You are right Captain Reever! Supervisor is thinking about our well-being all the time!" Johnny said.

"We can finally have a good sleep!" Tapp said.

"I can be able to have a vacation and see my son!"Russel said.

"Oh gracious God! Thank you for your mercy!" Reever cried with joy. You just sweatdrooped.

'"What in the world are you working for anyway that you can say such things?" You asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know either Juuri." Allen answered while holding a tray of coffee.

"They are just too busy with paperwork, I guess" Lenalee smiled. Holding the same trays of coffee too.

_'...What a short lived happiness. If only you know what will happen...' _You sighed inwardly.

"I KNOW I"M GREAT BECAUSE I MADE KOMURIN 2!HAHAHA!" Komui said, more like bragged.

"Do you know the word humility? Geez..." You said.

"Thats so mean Juuri!" Komui whined like a kid.

"BUT ITS TRUE!" You said.

"Nii-san? Does Komurin 2 drinks coffee?" Lenalee asked out of nowhere. Your gaze instantly directed to the said robot.

"Uh-oh...This is trouble."

"Ofcourse not Lenalee! Eventhough I made Komurin like myself it doesn't mean it does. It is only a robot." Komui explained. There is a sound of gulping of something like a coffee. Now, everyone's eyes are fixed on Komui 2. The said robot seems to emit weird visible electric malfunctions on its circuit.

"Oh its okay. Don't worry." Komui reassured.

"The heck are you talking about!" You said.

"Supervisor! It is evident that something is wrong." Reever said.

There are sounds of the robots gears clicking...until.

"I am a machine made to help the exorcists!" The robot said weirdly as the robot directed its gaze on Lenalee.

"Lenalee get away!" You screamed for her.

"Eh?"

"Innocence detected. Lenalee Lee, you need to have a mucle building surgery." The robot said mechanically.

"W-WHAT!" Everyone said. They have this Lenalee muscle man image in their head. You just stand there blankly thinking of how stupid of an idea it is.

"That is gross..." You imagined Lenalee as a muscle man.

_'I don't want to remember that image ever again!...'_ You thought as you feel shivers went down your spine.

The robot instantly grabbed Lenalee by the waist. Reever shuffled through a box of things that can be used to bring back Lenalee and luckily he found a cannon.

"NO! DON"T DESTROY MY KOMURIN!" Komui said.

"YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT LENALEE?" REEVER SAID.

"I-I- CARE ABOUT LENALEE TOO BUT!" Komui answered back.

As this scene unfold, You and Allen just stay at the background sweatdropping.

"Supervisor huh? He's the Supervisor of Trouble!" You said and just sighed.

"I guess I can't disagree with that...Applying what is happening." Allen replied.

"***sigh* **I just hope that he will not go as far as to use us for his own good." You said but in your mind you quickly regretted what you said.

_'That guy I'm sure of it! He'll...' _

"I'm sure he'll not go that far." Allen smiled.

"AH! Allen Walker and Juuri Nightray! You two are here!" You and Allen heard Komui say.

"Wha- ." Allen said.

You gulped. " Komui you shouldn't!"

_**"Komurin! It seems Allen Walker and Juuri Nightray here Had damaged their anti-akuma weapon and is in a real pickle. Would you please fix it for them?"**_ Komui said with that evil smile of his.

**"I KNEW IT! YOU DEMON!**" You screamed at Komui.

_'THAT BASTARD!NOOO!' _You screamed your head, terribly scared.

"EH!" Allen said as he dropped the tray of coffee.

"Affirmative." Komurin said as he inspected the two of you.

"He's sacrificing Allen and Juuri!"

"He's a demon!"

You and Allen tensed.

"Change of priority! Change of priority! Allen Walker and Juuri Nightray needs urgent attention." KOmurin 2 said as he approached you two.

"Al-Allen, I think we should start running..." You said a'little scared'.

"Juuri..What is happening really..." Allen replied.

Lenalee then was given a sleeping gas which made her unconscious.

"Lenalee!" Komui said with worry.

"Don't worry! She is still alive!" 65 said.

"That's not the issue.." Allen said grimly.

"Komui..." You breath out as you want to throw curses to that stupid guy.

"I will now capture Allen Walker and Juuri Nightray. Lock on." You and Allen started to back away.

"Juuri! Allen! Run!" Reever said to you two.

"But where?" Allen asked.

_'I know that this machine will go and chase us around the Order as long as there is breath with us...' _

"It doesn't matter! Run!" Reever said. Allen looked at you.

"Let's give it our best to outrun it!" You smiled to him eventhough your a little nervous.

_'Why I've gotten myself into this mess?' _You sighed wearily and took off running with Allen.

* * *

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

You two arrived at the main hall.

"I can't go on anymore." You said as you slump down to the floor from exhaustion.

"Its okay Juuri! You two are safe." Reever said as the science department is with him on the elevator. A huge gun thing appeared from the elevator which is ready to fire.

_'Safe...I don't care anymore...I want my precious sleep...' _You said ready to doze off to paradise land.

"It is approaching!" Russel said.

"Juuri! Stand up!" Allen said.

"NO..." You said but obligued.

"FIRE!"

"DON"T SHOOT!" Komui appeared out of nowhere. Causing the firing a failure as it fires everywhere...causing again...huge problems...

_'Hope...its gone...' _You said depressed.

"What's all the ruckus?" Kanda asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"KANDA! HELP US!" You said as you clutch the wall for support. Running requires a lot of stamina for you especially since you haven't developed any yet.

"I'll tell you later! I have to take care of something." Allen said.

_'I'm so tired...damn Komui...'_ You thought.

"I fonly I knew its weak point..." Allen said.

"Kanda..please.." You said looking at him. He looked at you for a moment and turned his gaze to Allen.

_'I know he'll say it...but awhile ago he looked...' _

"I know where it is." Kanda said as he explained that he destroyed a one much like its once...

"So where it is?" Allen asked as he pulled a pen and a notepad out of nowhere.

_'The irony of the anime world..'_ You sweatdropped.

"The hollow at the base of the neck." Kanda answered.

"Eh? Where is that?" Allen asked.

"Its your fate to find out." He smirked.

"Meanie." You pouted as you looked at the robot. You gulped.

"Che."

"What's with you!" Allen said.

"Allen! Juuri! Watch out! The robot is approaching you two!"

"I know damnit!" You cursed. Suddenly Komurin 2 extended its hand to grab you two. Lucky for you, you manage to eveade. However, Komurin got a hold of Allen's feet.

"ALLEN!"

"Allen Walker has been capture. To commence surgery,must capture Juuri Nightray." IT said as it open itself and little Komui appeared saying "Surgery! Surgery!"You gulped.

_'Creepy...' _

"As if I'll let you! INNOCENCE INVOCATE!" The black scythe materialize from your shadow."ACTIVATE YOURS TOO ALLEN!" You said to him as you approach the robot.

"HAVE THIS! WIND SCA-" You suddenly feel a needle pricked the back of your neck and feel sleepy.

"Sleepy..." You murmured.

_'I guess Allen is also the same...considering...mou...' _You thought as you feel sleep consume you. The sounds around you started to disappear little by little...Komurin opened its 'stomach as it suck you and Allen inside.

"Innocence Activate." You heard Lenalee said.

_'It seems she'll be giving this robot a lesson...how bad I cannot be able to watch..it...so sleepy...' _You thought asyou fell asleep.

* * *

You woke up from someone shaking your shoulder.

"Hmmm..I want to sleep.." You murmured, not opening your eyes.

"Juuri! You need to wake up! Juuri!" Allen said as he shake your shoulder the second time.

You open your eyes and found yourself at the main hall, bandages around you which made you look like a mummy and Komui is nowhere to be seen.

_'Lenalee must've given him a 'lesson'... _You giggled.

"Are you okay Juuri? "Lenalee asked.

"Its okay! Whats done is done! You smiled at her. "Thank you for saving us!" You said.

"Eh? Ah- How did you know? Your asleep, right?" She asked.

"Ah-" You think of a reason. "-I heard you activate your innocence before I doze off so I deduce that you save us, Am I wrong?" You asked 'innocently'.

_'That was close!' _

" nothing. Now let's go!" She said as she pulled you up since you are still sitting.

Food is everywhere. Everyone are eating and having fun. A huge banner is place in the cafeteria which says; 'Welcome Allen Walker and Juuri Nightray'.

"Its for-" Allen said

"For us?" You muttered.

"Yes." Lenalee said.

"We didn't able to gave you a party when you came back right away so we set this up. " Reever said.

"We've beem preparing this for years!" Jerry, the chef, as you 'know' him said.

"I brought you two along this morning because you were about to find out." Lenalee said. You and Allen just listened at you, this seems very foreign since no one except your friends back 'there' gave you a party as such.

_'How...beautiful.' _You said, clearly amazed and thankful.

"Here, its your cup! You Allen and-" she said as she give Allen his cup. "-and here Juuri." she gave yours.

"Thanks." You said.

"Thank you Lenalee." Allen said.

"Let's celebrate! Welcome home Allen, Juuri." Reever said.

"Welcome home Ms. Nightray!"

"Welcome home Allen!"

"Welcome home you two!"

You see that Allen is a little surprised.

"I'm back." Allen said with a smile which made you smile too inside. You, yourself, can't stop yourself from smiling. You feel a little sad since in your world , you never heard that word and hearing it all of a sudden makes you happy yet conscious...conscious of the what will happen.

"Thank you..."

_'I just hope...please God...that this will not be the last time I'll hear this...'_ You prayed as shout of joy were heard.

* * *

**OWARI! PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS!ONEGAI!**


	10. First Mission Annoy Kanda

_RECAP: The whole Order is in chaos because of 'someones' incompetence...Komurin 2 a robot made by Komui to assist Exorcists with their anti-akuma weapon has gone haywire. Thanks to Lenalee Lee who manage to destroy the robot before it would perform a 'surgery' on you and Allen. Unbenknownst to the two of you, more like to Allen, a big party welcome you to your new 'home'. Please rate and Message! Thank you!_

_You are standing on a barren land. Darkness is all around you. Your eyes scanned the area as you searched for something._

_'I want to see...' __You thought. All of a sudden, you feel something wet in your hands. You looked down to see..__.blood...your blood. _

_'What the!-'__ You panicked as you tried to get the blood clean off your hands._

_'Get off...Get-'_

_However, the blood seems only to increase as it engulfed __your feet__..._

_"No..."__ You muttered. _

_your knees, your torso, your arms,_

_"Stop it..."_

_your face..._

_**"STOP IT!" **_

_until you can't breathe..._

_Suddenly, the blood around you started to ooze down and stop suffocating you as you realized that there is a ray of bright light._

_"__*sigh*...That was close..." __You sighed from relief. You adjusted your eyes from the brightness only to see __corpses...your friends corpses...Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda...everyone..._

_"Wha-...everyone?"__ You asked, petrified. It is so disgusting to see that you just want to puke...limbs are everywhere...the blood is still there._

_And you realized, that the blood awhile ago is not yours..But from them. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"__ You cried as your knees collapsed. _

"No...please...no..." You cried as you wake up clutching your head. Another nightmare visited you again. You never thought that sleeping would be that scary.

"*ha*...*ha*...*ha*..." You can hear your own breathing as you tried to calm yourself up. Your breath came into short gasps. Still, you tried to focus to steady it.

_'The hell is that... '_

"*Ha*...*Ha*..."

_'What does it mean?...Does it mean that I'll cause something...' _You then shook your head.

"*Ha*...*Ha*..."

_'Impossible...as if that will happen... I..won't let that happen!'_ You smiled a little. You feel yourself calm down so you tidy yourself infront of the mirror.

"Why am I always dreaming on something so stupid!" You said to yourself as you study your reflection. You have long raven locks that extended past your shoulder down to your waist. So you tie it up on a makeshift ponytail which is originally a looked at your eyes which are chocolate brown and a little puffy from crying awhile ago.

"I never noticed how inanimate I look like..." You muttered to yourself. Suddenly a knock came from your door. You hurriedly checked if you have tears in your eyes. Satisfied with your appearance you opened the door to see Lenalee.

"Lenalee...?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Goodmorning Juuri!" Lenalee smiled as she greeted you.

"Ah. Same to you too. I guess." You smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry if I wake you up this eaarly. You see, Nii-san needs you in his office." She said.

"I-Its okay! I j-just woke up awhile ago and its not that early!" You reassured.

_'What does Komui need from me..?' _

"Are you sure?...It is only around 3 in the morning." Lenalee said. It shocked never knew it is 'that' early.

"Oh...I see..." You said.

_'I must be too busy that I never noticed time...' _

"Juuri...? Are you okay? You look pale?...Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Lenalee asked, worried.

"AH! No...NO NEED!" You beamed up at her. "-So I need to go to his office, huh. I wonder what does he heve in mind after causing 'that' ruckus the other day..." You grinned evilly. Lenalee just sweatdropped.

"Let's go then...' She said.

_'Thank goodness I am able to avoid the subject...' _

"Ofcourse!~" You smiled to her, but that smile disappeared the moment you looked at your left wrist where a red cross is imprinted.

_'What does that mean...?' _

You and Lenalee stopped at a door. You know this door. This door leads to Komui's office.

"Nii-san where here!" Lenalee called. You can hear the sounds of shuffling from the inside.

On your way to this door, you are thinking of what is Komui's business to you.

_'Would he give me a mission? A hug?...3 in the morning...ofcourse not idiot...He must be up from giving me my first mission...What could it be? Am I going alone? If not, with whom I'll be partnered with...?' _All of this questions are plaguing your mind. Until you remembered something...You gulped.

"Just open it Lenalee-chan~~!" You heard Komui said from the inside.

_'There's no mistaking it...'Allen and Lenalee will be sent on a mission on the Rewinding town..But Allen is not here so this is noth their mission...then that means the only ones left is...'_

"Okay!" Lenalee said as she opened the door. You instantly scanned the area and found a certain blue-haired exorcist sitting in a couch infront of Komui who is still in his pajamas. That cleared your suspicion.

_'.God.' _

"Goodmorning Juuri-chan!" Komui said to you as he attempted to approach you. Thanks to your fast reflexes, you side stepped him and he fell to the ground.

"Meanie!" He said as he stands up and Lenalee pulled him up.

"Che. Hurry up." Kanda scoffed as he directed his gaze to you and Komui.

You stiffened a little from nervousness. You are not scared of him...But the thought of being with him give you the sense of nervousness and excitement from teasing him... You sighed to relax yourself.

_'I need to get accustomed in this world and also to the bishies here...Or I'll find myself here as a complete idiot.' _You thought.

"Hee~...Sorry for waking you two this early. But this mission is urgent you see..." Komui said as he placed himself standing infront of you in a business like manner. Lenalee situated herself standing on the sidelines as you 'convinced yourself' that it is safe sitting in the couch with Kanda, but still a good distance away.

"Che."

_'I bet I'll be hearing alot of che's from him on the mission...*sigh*' _You thought.

"Your mission is in Germany." Komui said.

_'Germany?..I never heard of this..Maybe because in the plot, Allen and Lenalee's mission is given more importance that I never noticed...' _You thought to yourself.

Komui continues."-There is a report concerning an old church. According to the report, there is an old church in Dusseldorf, Germany who was destroyed in an earthquake four years ago. At night it says that travelers and folks around that area hear sounds of sighing and crying."

You raised an eyebrow. "Ghosts again..." You muttered to yourself.

"Are you scared, brat?" Kanda taunted as he smirked.

Your right eye twitched.

_'I'm scared...but a little...and AS IF I'll tell YOU!'_ You thought angrily.

"In your dreams Kanda..." You said smirked back.

"Uh..You two..." Komui sighed. "- By the way, there are also reports about people and even theives who entered the church but never returned." Komui finished as he hands you and Kanda your manuals.

You sighed.

_'It's nice to be with , I was looking forward with Allen and Lenalee's mission which is pretty dangerous...' _You unconsciously looked at Lenalee who is looking at her brother.

"You two wil be leaving in 30 minutes so I expect you two to get along!~ So please be careful!~" Komui said with his freaky smile.

"Get along...Are you asking for hell to freeze over?..." You said unconsciously loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why am I stuck babysitting another brat!" Kanda bellowed angrily.

"Oh~! Don't hate me that much Mr. Grumpy Old Man. That's rude." You said with a blank face which irritates Kanda further.

"You damn brat! Get lost!" Kanda said as he itching his hand to slice you in half.

_'Oh..He snapped already? Interesting!'_ You grinned in your mind, clearly enjoying the scene unfold infront of you.

"You should follow Komui's orders to 'get along'! As a 'TEAM'." You quoted as you put emphasis to the words.

"If something will happen to you,I'll gladly leave you behind to die!"Kanda said. It shocked you a moment but you just smiled.

_'To die,huh..' _

"Thank you!"

"Che."

And with that, Kanda walked away to his room while you stay.

"Juuri? Aren't you going to prepare?" Lenalee asked.

"Just a moment, Lenalee." You smiled at her. You looked at Komui who is ready to continue his sleep in his desk. "-Komui? I have a question." You asked him.

"Eh? Juuri-chan? *yawn* What is it?" Komui asked as he yawned.

"...I forgot what I am going to ask...Next time I guess?..." You scratched the back of you head.

_'It's not appropriate to ask that question...Not yet...' _

"Let's go Lenalee! Goodnight, I guess Supervisor!" You waved as you hold Lenalee's hand.

"Eh...Ah- Goodnight Nii-san!" Lenalee said as you and her closed the door. Komui looked shocked but he smiled.

"Goodnight you two! And Take care!"he said.

"...I'm glad Lenalee have a girl friend around..." You heard Komui muttered as you compltely closed the door.

_'I'm the one who should be thankful.' _


	11. I am NOT a BURDEN!

_RECAP: You received your first mission WITH Kanda. Who would have thought that this change of pace with him can change your life? KANDA X OC I don't own _

You just finished zipping your bag. You don't have any other spare clothes except the one you wear when you got here. Thanks to Lenalee's clothes which you borrowed from her awhile ago for spares, you can atleast have a decent amount of what you can call yours.

You spare yourself a little time looking at your reflection in the mirror. You just received your exorcist uniform with a different design which is completely different from 'specifically'said to Johnny the designof your uniform since you **really despise** the idea of 'short skirt' especially in fighting.

_'As if I can FIGHT with those!' _

**FLASHBACK:**

"Juuri-chan, right?" A guy with headphones asked. You recognized him as the scientis named, Johnny.

"Yes...What is it?" You asked, confused.

_'What could this be again? I am still tired form running...' _

"I'm..I need to..umm..ask about your exorcist uniform...We need to know the right measurements for you...Is it okay?" Johnny asked while scratching his head.

"...Its okay...No harm done, actually!" You reassured him.

_'He sure looks a little nervous...I never knew in the series that he is shy with girls...who would have thought...' _

"Good then!" He said excitedly. "-I think short skirts would match your type...turtle neck...Hmmmmaybe V-neck wold be better?...The buttons...if we..."

_'SHORT SKIRT?' _You exclaimed in your head.

**"SHORT SKIRTS! NO WAY!"** You said looking at him with that determined eyes of yours.

"But-but- I think-"

"I said NO."

"But-"

".NO." You said with a deadpan expression.

"Then what should we do? What design would we have?" Johnny asked as he just sighed from giving up the idea of short skirts.

**"I'll design it. You sew."** You said as you end the chase.

(This is your design but the color is black instead of blue. The dress is longer that reaches pas your knees.)

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **

A knock interrupted you from your train of thoughtd. You opened it up to see Lenalee.

"Lenalee...? I thought you came back to sleep?" You asked.

"I want to bid you goodbye, I guess?" She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Hmmm~! I'm ready to annoy Kanda! I already prepared a lot of pranks..." You snickered.

Lenalee just sighed.

"What took you so long, idiot brat?" Kanda scoffed rudely at you. You just wave it off like nothing.

"Whatever, Grumpy~"

"Che." he replied as he sit down on the boat, not caring about your just followed and sit to the other end.

"Goodbye Kanda! Goodbye Juuri! Take care!" Lenaleesaid as the finder started to push the boat to move.

_'Wait! About Lenalee and Allen? Their mission...' _You looked at her as the boat started to inch away from Lenalee's location._'...Atleast a warning?...It won't be enough but...I know they'll end up fine...I hope.'_

"Lenalee!" you called at her.

"Juuri..?" You heard her said softly. Your boat is already a good distance away...

"TAKE CARE TOO! ALSO WITH ALLEN!" You smiled. But deep inside you are sad...

_'Sorry...this is all I can do...I cannot tell to you...' _

She looked surprised and smiled too. "OFCOURSE!" And with that you've lost sight of her in the canal.

"..."

Glare.

"..."

Ignore.

"..."

Glare.

"..."

Ignore.

"Che."

"What is your problem! Stop glaring at me!" You said to Kanda. Since you left the Order and boarded the train, an endless and heavy silence feel upon you like heavy bricks. You can enjoy silence and appreciate it really. Your favorite past time actulally is just to sit around and think about a lot of things...But this..THIS. IS ANOTHER ISSUE!

_'THIS IS DEFINITELY ANOTHER ISSUE!' _Your mind screamed. It is a different issue since it HAS TO BE KANDA HIMSELF. You already pictured him with you in your mind as a fanfiction character and you the OC. But you never thought that being with the actual thing can make things MORE COMPLICATED.

_'Who could have thought that ignoring something can be so oh soooo~ difficult...God...Help me...' _You begged in your mind.

"Why do I need to be stuck with an idiot like you?" He replied as he rudely turn his view away from you like you are the most disgusting thing in the world.

_'Your lucky I have little respect to you...or else!'_ You growled in yourself.

"...**.*deep breath***...Stop saying such mean things..."You said as you resisted not to tease him to far or he'll retort back..and that would not solve his problem either.

"I don't need to hear that from an idiot like you." he said casially like it is the very right thing at all.

**'LEFT EYE TWITCH' **

"Oh~ Don't say such things...I don't mean to cause you a heart attack, Mr. Grumpy Old man." You smirked.

_**'Bring it on**__! I'm very well armed!' _You smirked evilly...

"You..Don't be so full of yourself. Your just like the idiot moyashi.(bean sprout)" Kanda said as he crossed his arms. HIs irritation is completely showing off.

"Ofcourse!~...I accept that!" You grinned and stand up to face the mirror. It is already dawn and the sun is making its way known in the horizon.

"What?" He asked by your sudden change of action.

"Because..." You looked at him and smiled. "- Me and Allen are not cute, so we are the same. While Kanda-**san** here is** SOOOOOOOOOO** **CUTE!~" **You beamed.

His face obviously cringed and looked disgusted from the overly 'sweetness' of your word of him.

"You are plain annoying." Kanda said as he stands up.

"Eh? Where are you going?" You asked him curiously with your eyes looking at him innocently.

_'What is he doing..?' _

"Idiot brat. We're here." He said as he exited the compartment you are in without a second glance to you.

_'That fast?...I never noticed the time...' _

"Wa-wait for me Kanda!"

"Che."

"So...This is the place...?It doesn't look like hunted to me..." You said as you survey your eyes to an old church. You, Kanda and the finder named Peter, arrived at the 'known location' not that far too long if you didn't count the glaring, insulting and teasing from both sides.

"You sure are an idiot."

**TWITCH **

"Do you I look that idiotic to your eyes?...DO you have a cataract?" You 'asked' him nicely. You noticed the finder sigh **again.** You lost count of how many times he called you an I-D-I-O-T.

_'I know I should just ignore your attitude...BUT sir...This is ridiculous! He's starting to get on my nerves.' _

"Che. What a burden." He grunted.

You instantly remembered your **'dream'** when you accidentaly fall asleep while ignoring the rest of the trip.

**FLASHBACK **

_'Sleepy...' _You said as you resisted the urge to yawn. It would be 'dangerous if Kanda would notice you drooling or waking up with a cold sweat. That is why you remained awake no matter how tired your eyes are. Youare still wary of your nightmares since the first night you took a sleep in this world.

_'They are still after me..They are still hunting me...' _

You suddenly feel your eyes drooping. You tried to resist the sleep to take over. You glanced at Kanda who is sitting infront of you, unmoving.

_'He must be sleeping...I hope he is...It won't hurt to take a rest...'_

You feel your eyes drooping but this time you let them.

**X-DREAM-X**

_You see a little girl crying and sobbing infront of you. However, you cannot see her face since her back is facing you. You decided to approach her._

_"What is wrong? Dont' cry. A cute girl like you shouldn't cry." You smiled at her. Still, the girl kept on crying with her little hands covering her hands. You just sighed._

_'I don't know how to comfort someone...Let alone a little girl...I'm so useless...' You thought._

_"Come on. Stop crying. Crying won't do any good!Smile like-" You were cut off by two figures.._

_"Good thing we left her behind. It is such a hassle to raise a kid." A man said as he walks away from you and the little girl. _

_'What the-Who?' _

_"I agree. Look, now we can be able to gain money easier than to raise a stupid kid with us." A woman laughed as she got her purse and count her money._

_'They look...familiar..?' _

_"We are lucky that my mother is still alive to take in the kid." The man join the woman laughed. _

_'They look like...No..Don't joke around...' _

_"You're right. It would cause a scandal around if we just throw her around. Though we still need to sustain her needs. Atleast, she cannot bug us." The woman's face turned disgusted as se mentioned her._

_"They are...my paren-...They__** never were been**__. Never." _

_It is clear to you. The little kid is you, while the two figures are your...them._

_"Don't leave me please.__***sob***__..please...Mama.__***sob***__..Papa!" The girl said as she reached out to them. You just look at her._

_'Its useless. They will never.' _

_"Hmph. Atleast she will never burden us ever again. Just leave __**it."**__ The man said as he and the woman disappeared out of nowhere._

_"I know. I already know." You said as ignored the little kid's plea which is the same you in the past for her 'parents' not to leave her._

_"Don't leave..." _

**X-END DREAM-X **

**END FLASHBACK **

Normal 0 false false false EN-PH X-NONE X-NONE /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin-top:0in; mso-para-margin-right:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:10.0pt; mso-para-margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;}

**PRESENT**

_'Burden, huh.'_You sighed in your head. You need to think of positive thigs right now.

_'Focus. The innocence. This world. My existence here. My friends I've made so far...That's all that matters right now...' _

"Lost your tongue, idiot brat?" Kanda smirked.

"Oww...You wanna bet on it?" You smirked too.

"That is not needed." He said as he look around the premises, alert.

_'Why?...Is there an akuma?'_

You immediately pull your guard up as you survey around. You keep your senses at full blast. You can feel the silence deafining and suspicious. You remembered the words Komui gave you about the mission:

_"-There is a report concerning an old church. According to the report, there is an old church in Dusseldorf, Germany who was destroyed in an earthquake four years ago. At night it says that travelers and folks around that area hear sounds of sighing and crying."_

"If there is innocence, there are akumas.." You muttered to yourself as you pulled out your stance. You can feel that you three have company.

"What the hell are you muttering about, Idiot brat?" Kanda said as he touch the hilt of his mugen. You know that he also sensed the unwanted dear 'visitors'.

"Peter-san,you should hide now. We have company. " You said to the finder with a small smile. The finder bowed instantly and hide away from you two.

_'I'm going to fight again...And with Kanda too..~!'_ You squealed in delight.

"You look disgusting." Kanda scowled as he see you squeal.

In a second, the akumas encircle you two. You noticed that they are far too many than what you are also two level two's. You whistled.

_'They must be large in number..but not that many in the number from Barcelona...Daisya...' _You thought.

**"EXORCISTS!EXORCISTS!DIE!"**

**"DIE!"**

**"DIE! JUST DIE! "**

The akumas said as they advanced.

"**Mugen. Battou!(Draw)**" Kanda said as he unsheathe mugen.** "ACTIVATE!" **he charged.

_'He should've waited for me...*sigh*..taking everything on his own..he's the real idiot!' _

**"Bring it on then!"** You said.

_'Wait...I want a name for my innocence...like Mugen for the sword...Dark Boots for shoes...mine..I want...Ah!' _

**"DEATHSCYTE ACTIVATE!"**You activate your newly named innocence. Your shadow materialize instantly into a black scyte and charged at the akumas.

**"Kaichu: Ichigen!"** You can feel the intesity of Kanda's attacks on the akumas. The two level two just watch as he killed the level one's.

_'He's putting on a show...He shouldn't let those two think of counter-attacking him...'_ You sighed as you slashed the akumas one after another. You are backflipping while evading the bullets and kicking or punching them with the help of little knowledge you know about martial arts in attacking them.

_'I'm lucky I attended martial arts classes on summer for self defense.' _

All the akumas except the remaining level two's are defeated.

**"Very interesting of you Exorcists!"** The level two that look like a mouse clap its hands said.

_'Rats..?' _You hesitated._ 'Germs...'_ You look away.

"Che."

**"Eh? What you say exorcist? Did you say something~?"** The other akuma which looked like a cat said.

"I don't have time with your ! Activate!" He said as he charged.

"Kanda!" You shouted at him

_'He shouldn't attack aimlessly! he could get himself killed!' _

Unfortunately, Kanda was thrown aback by a strong gust of wind that protected the akumas.

**"Weakling!~"**

**"Hahaha~" **

"What?" Kanda said as he landed a few meters ahead you.

"Kanda, are you okay?" You asked him as you extended your hand at him. But you know he is fine...

_'So rude as usual..' _You sighed.

"Che. I don't need your help." He said harshly as he swat you hand sighed again. He is already standing and ready his stance to charge again. You stayed at his side contemplating on something.

"Kanda wait! Let's do this together." You said. He ignored you for a second. But stopped.

"I said I don't-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" You eyed him. He looked at you with his scary glare. You look at each others eyes for a moment.

**"OI! Fight us EXORCISTS!"**

**"YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PROLONGING YOUR AGONY?HAHA~!" **

_**'His eyes...so beatifu**__l.__**.NO**__! I need to make him trust me..to be able to end this...' _

"I'll prove it to you Kanda." You smiled confidently at him. You looked at him. He faced you with his infamous scowl of his.

"I am not a burden."

"..." He said.

"...Kanda please." You said with your eyes full of hope.

_'Let me help you...' _

"...Che. Do what you want." He said his mugen in hand. "Take the rat. I'll take the cat." He ordered.

"T-The rat! But-"

"Do you have complains?" He said glaring at me.

"O-Okay! I'm just joking!"

_'The rat...eewww...' _

"Che. Dont' get on my way." he said. You two are backed to back with each other, facing your designated enemy.

**"HM? WHAT IS THIS? SO THE GIRL IS GOING TO FIGHT?"**

**"HEHE...ARE YOU GOING TO CRY? ITS OKAY TO CRY BEFORE YOU DIE! HAHA!" The rat faced said.**

"Ah! Kanda!" You said as you poked his back to grab his attention. He jerked in surprise.

_'He's...sensitive?'_ You said amazed.

"Brat..."He growled. You smiled.

"Thank you for letting me join you, Kanda." You said.

"..Idiot."

Rate and Message please!XD


	12. Mission with KandaPart 2

**Please RATE AND MESSAGE PLEASE!XD**

RECAP: You and Kanda received a mission from Komui to investigate an old church which was destroyed 4 years ago. There were exchange of 'curses and insults on your way to Dusseldorf, Germany. You also encountered akumas as you fight a long side him to prove that you are not a burden.

**KANDA X OC**

Please rate and message!

* * *

**"KAICHU: ICHIGEN!"** Kanda said as he slashed the cat faced level two with mugen. Unfortunately the cat is too fast that it evaded it like nothing.

_**"Is that all you can do?~ How useless Exorcist!~"**_ The akuma taunted him.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda said as he began to slice him with great speed. On the other hand...

* * *

You are trying your best to attack the annoying rat-faced level two without touching him or getting near enough. Annoyingly, when you try to get near, the akuma would either spit acidic fluid which smells VERY BAD or throw spikes from its hardened fur.

_'Annoying...' _You thought as you evaded another wave of spikes and acid. You jump at a trees and hide.

_'If Kanda would see me like this, he might have humiliated me on how stupid of me to say 'I am not a burden..'_

You look at Kanda's direction. You see him a little beaten up from the cat faced akuma. You noticed how faced they move as Kanda slashed at the akuma. Unfortunately, the akuma is too fast that it evades at every move. Suddenly the cat-faced akuma with its claws, slashed Kanda and throw him at a nearby tree.

"KANDA!" You exclaimed as you run at his side and looked if he is okay.

_'It looks bad...'_ You thought as you see a huge bruise on his right abdomen and little cuts.

"Kanda...?" You said as you try to touch his arm for response.

"...Annoying." He said as he tried to get up. You giggled.

"Hee~We have the same thought in mind." You smirked.

_'Sooo~ Kanda like.'_

He instantly looked at you and scowled.

"Wha- what's with that face!" You stuttered.

_'the hell!' _

**"What are you doing here, idiot brat?" **He said as stands and started to walk away toward the akuma.

"Eh-"

_'Uh..RIGHT! I need to finish my equal share of akuma...but...Is he angry...Well...I bet HE IS!__***gulp***__' _You thought as you sweatdropped.

"You are a complete idiot!" He bellowed as he looked at you with an irked expression. "- Saying something about not being a burden but you are acting like a weakling! Go there and fight that akuma! Don't show your annoying face to me!" Kanda said as he stomped away.

_'OUCH...ouch..itai...'_ You sighed and bowed your head from shame but you instantly regained your confidence.

_'He's right. I said I'll prove it.'_ You look at Kanda's retreating back. _' Then I CAN do this!' _

"Just so you wait Kanda..." You said to Kanda. You are not sure if he hear you since he didn't stop walking. "-I'lll kick your ass after i'm done with the akuma." You smirked triumphantly and run to the rat faced akuma.

Unbeknownst to you, Kanda also smirked.

"What a cocky brat."

* * *

"HYAAAAAAAAAA! Take this!" You swing your innocence with full force.

**"Haha! You can't get close to me girl!"** The rat faced replied.

_'I need to think of a plan fast...SHIT! A plan I need a plan to get near- AH!' _Your thought was cut off by something that was slammed onto you against a wall.

"Uggh..._**Ittai..." **_You muttered.

_'That hurts like hell...I think I sprined my right leg...Shit!' _

**"...That son of a bitch..." **Someone said beside you.

_'Eh...?Could it be..?' _

"K-Kanda..What are you...?" You said as you confirmed your dark blue eyes gaze back at you.

"Che." He scowled as he looked away from you.

_'The nerve...!' _

"OI! Don't look at me like that like its my fault! Besides YOUR the ONE who slammed onto me!" You retorted back.

**"Shut up! Your voice is ANNOYING!**" He gritted his teeth.

**"YOUR THE ONE TO TALK! YOU-MMMPHHH!" **Your mouth was instantly covered by someone's hand, correction, Kanda's hand.

"... Do you understand idiot?" He said with intensity as he glared at you. You just froze there in shock but at least managed to nod your head as a reply.

"Che. We need to find the innocence before those akumas will show up." He said as he survey the surroundings around you. You follow his gaze and just realize that you two are in a dark place...Seems like an underground tunnel or basement of the destroyed church.

_'What the..?' _

**"MMPH?" **You mummbled rather loudly because Kanda is still covering your mouth. He glared at you immediately.

"What brat?" He said harshly. You just sweatdropped.

_'Patience brad...patience...Lighten up!...hahaha...' _You laughed nervously in your head.

"Che." He let go of you and proceded to stand up. "Hurry up! We don't have time." As he started to walk away.

"O-Okay sir!" You saluted him. **He glared, again.**

"Uh!okay...I'm not going to talk..geez.." You sweatdropped as you followed him.

_'So bossy...' _

_

* * *

_

You two have been walking for thirty minutes inside the dimly lit underground tunnel and still, no traces of akumas and the innocence. Kanda seems to become grumpier as usual.

You heard Kanda said something but you ignored it.

_'I'm so tired..I want to right leg is already at its limit...How's Lenalee and Allen doing?...Are they okay? Is it already over with the Noah of dreams?...'_ You wonder. You are very worried with the position they are in right now. You know that something bad is going to happen but not being able to help or be with them makes you feel pathetic.

_'Please God help them.' _You prayed to yourself. You didn't noticed a rock infront of you and tripped.

**'BAM!' **

**"GWAH!"**You said as your face slammed to the ground.

_'It hurts...'_

"Idiot." Kanda said as he glanced at you not even bothering to help you up.

* * *

**KANDA's POV: **

_'That idiot brat and her annoying mouth!'_ You thought angrily as you walked away from her. You two have been walking for minutes and no signs of the innocence and akumas. You feel your irritation growing by every minute but you didn't bother hiding it.

"Why am I even stuck with an idiot brat like her." You said as you gritted your teeth together.

_'That Komui! I'll slice him in pieces the next time I see him!' _

Your thoughts was cut off by..

**'BAM!' **

**"GWAH!"** You heard that annoying voice of hers again. It looks like she tripped on a rock. _Great. _

"Idiot." You said, not caring to help her up._  
_

_'Clumsy idiot.'_ You just look at her as if mocking at her as she sits and stares at the rock beside her.

_'Is she going to blame the rock? What an idiot.'_ You see her punch the rock. Suddenly, the ground underneath her collapsed.

_'That idiot!' _As if on cue you move towards her.

**END KANDA's POV **

**

* * *

**

_'Oh...great...what a gentleman! Allen! I miss you already!'_ You whined. You look at the poor rock that made you trip.._ 'This is your fault!' _You punched the rock with frustration. Suddenly, the ground underneath you gave off.

_'Wha-'_

You instantly looked at Kanda who seemed to noticed and rushat you. However it is too late. You only managed to reach out your hand at him.

**"KANDA!" **

And with that you lost consciousness.

* * *

**"Ha...Ha...Ha..." **You hear.

_'Someone...it looks like its sighing...But who?...' _You thought as your eyes fluttered open.

"Took you long enough idiot."Someone said. You recognize the voice which belongs to Kanda. You opened your eyes fully.

"Huh?...Kanda?" You asked.

_'Who is the one sighing...I swear I heard someone other than Kanda..who...?' _

"Che."

"Where? What happened?" You asked him as you looked around. You noticed something out of place...

_'What?...a piano?' _

"You fell from your stupidity." he said plainly. But you ignored him.

"A piano?" You said outloud as you tried to regain your composture to stand.

"Hn." Kanda said as he looked at the thing infront of you two. That thing, the piano, seemed to pulse green..."That is the innocence."

_'Eh? Do you mean..this piano...Could it be the one I heard?...But why sighing?' _

"How..." You wonder as you approached. "How could this be..." You said as your hand inched its way to trace a line at it.

"Don't touch it," Kanda immediately said as he stopped your hand with his. "There is a barrier. Its useless." He said as he let go of you. You noticed his hand is a little scarred.

_'He...Could it be that he already tried on touching the piano but got injured from the barrier...?' _You thought.

"But, what can we do? We need to retrieve it before the akuma..." You said uneasily.

"...Che."

_'What can we do?...There must be something...a reason...why an innocence would take a piano as its form...why..?' _You looked at the piano again.

**"Ha...Ha..." **

Your eyes widen.

"Kanda! Did you hear that?" You asked him while still looking at the piano.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Something...Like someone is sighing...I think it came from the piano..."You said uneasy.

_'Why does the piano...seems to say something to me...something that I can't fully understand...' _

"Sighing? What are you talking about? The only thing that I am hearing is your annoying voice." He said.

_'What the-'_ You slapped your head.

**"Mou!** I'm serious here! Could you please stop making fun of me!" You huffed.

"Che. Stop ordering me idiot."

_'Again...' _

"I said PLEASE Kanda! PLEASE-"

**'BAM!' **

_**"So here you are hiding exorcists~!"**_ rat-faced said

_**"We've been searching for you!~ You know!" **_cat-faced said.

"Che."

"Hn."

You two ready your stance.

_'I hope they would not notice the piano.' _As if on cue, the piano stopped pulsing green and turned to a normal old piano.

**"DEATHSCYTE ACTIVATE!"**

**"MUGEN! DRAW! ACTIVATE!" **

And another battle began.

* * *

You and Kanda swing your weapons widely to the akumas, unfortunately, they are way too fast and the space prohibit you from right leg is also aching.

_**"What is wrong Miss Exorcist? It seems you are in pain! HAHA!~" **_The akuma said with a laugh.

You evaded an attack of acid.

_'My right egg is killing me...' _

"Shut...*breathe*... it." You said. You just noticed now that you are already breathing hard.

_**"Eh? But it seems to me you are reaaaalllllyyy~ hurt...Could it be you are at your limit?~"**_ it said.

Another round of spikes was thrown at you. You dodged but unfortunately, your right leg gave uo and was instead slammed hard on the wall beside the piano.

"BRAT!" Kanda said as he fight off the other akuma. You just grunted as a reply.

_'Ouch...I think I can't stand...Shit!'_ You thought. The akuma is advancing at you.

_**"OWWWWWW...Does that hurt? I'm soooo~ sorry!Its okay! I'll end your life sooooon~!" **_The akuma said as it prepares to charge at you.

"OI!" Kanda said as he rushed at you. Unfortunately, the akuma he is fighting got on the way.

_**"I am your opponent Mr. Exorcist!~HERE!" **_The cat-faced charged with itssharp claws.

"Che. Idiot brat."

_'No...I can't die here like this...Not like this...I still haven't done anything...I don't want to die in such a way...I...' _

"...I want to live." You said. Immediately, something green pulsed beside you.

_'Wha-...The piano!' _

The green light protected you like a barrier. You just sit there in awe...

_'How..?' _

_

* * *

_

That's it!

Please wait for the next update!

Ja!

-Jacqueline


	13. Sing for me Mission Part 3

RECAP: You and Kanda are searching an innocence fragment in Dusseldorf, Germany. Unfortunately for you two, you found two level two's around. You and him were engaged in a battle of wits and power. Accidentally, you two found yourself on an underground tunnel of the destroyed church, there quarrels and insults is in the air...but could it also be love?...And a piano as the innocence?...

KANDA X OC

Please Rate and message!

* * *

_'How...?' _

**"WHAT!~"** The rat-faced akuma stared at you, surprised. But that look of surprise turned into a look of pure hatred.

_**"YOU EXORCIST! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME KILL YOU! JUST DIE ALREADY!"**_ THE akuma screeched as it launched to destroy the barrier with you in it.

_'Wha-wha-...what should I do what if the piano can't last that long...what if it-' _

_**"I SEE! LET"S KILL HER FIRST!" **_ The other akuma that was fighting Kanda said at it approached you too.

_'The other one two!' _

"MOVE IT YOU BRAT!" Kanda said as he tried to slice the rat faced akuma that is trying to claw the barrier.

"Ho-HOW KANDA! AS IF I KNOW HOW TO GET OUT!" You said , the cat faced akuma throw Kanda on to the wall beside you. He is having trouble getting up.

_'If the innocence get destroyed because of me...What if I fight with my innocence..?'_ You tried to stand up but flinched and fall miserably. Your right leg hurt like hell._ 'Shit...' _You noticed the cracks from the piano indicating that the barrier cannot stand long from the attacks of two powerful level two akumas.

_**"Sing..." **_A mysterious voice beside you said.

_'Wha-...Who...?' _You look around you but only see the akumas, Kanda and the piano. _'...The piano...?' _

_**"Sing...Sing for me..." **_It called again in a magical and serene voice.

"You...?What...do you mean..?" You asked, shocked. How could an innocence fragment talk? And for you to even hear it? Impossible.

_**"Sing..."**_ It called again to you.

"Sing...? As in sing?...I DON"T KNOW HOW TO SING!" You said you gulped nervously.

_'I don't even sing anything in the __**'past'**__! All I do is listen to my mp3 player and play musical instrument! How could me singing something POSSIBLE!' _

_**'CRACK' 'CRACK'**_

"Eh-..NO!" You said as you noticed the cracks forming in the piano.

"I'M YOUR ENEMY!" Kanda said as he attacked the two akuma. He is winning a little with his speed against the rat-faced akuma but thecat one would always charge at his blind spot. This time, mugen was thrown away from Kanda while the said exorcist male was slammed onto the wall, the cat-faced held him up by his neck.

"...Che."

_'No...!'_

**"KANDA!"** You shouted at him. He seems he was knocked unconscious.

_**"Sing..." **_You heard again.

_**"Exorcist girl...if you want to have this guy safe, get out there and give us the innocence! We know that it is the innocence doing about that annoying barrier!~"**_ the cat faced akuma smirked as it pinched Kanda's neck dangerously with its claws. You lowered your gaze.

_'Don't joke around..Promise...?As if I believe those!' _You thought gingerly.

_**"Come on! Choose now girl! Your comrade or the innocence! We promise to give him to you if you just give us the innocence!~" **_The rat faced said.

_'__**They**__ said the same thing...' _You balled your fist as it turned white.

_**"Or~...Could it be that you value the innocence than your comrade! How unfair of you!~" **_The cat-faced as it grasp Kanda's neck rather hardly.

_'Value...? What is important...?' _You thought as you recalled your first time waking up to find yourself here, the fun moments with Allen and Lenalee, the fun at the party, the words; 'Welcome Home', the way Kanda insulted you, the way you tease him as a revenge, your self-designed uniform, adn even the nightmares...

_**"Sing..." **_

"There are many things that already happened...Things that I don't want to loose..." You said.

_**"Huh~? What do you mean? I don't hear you~!" **_The akuma said as it look at you, waiting for an answer.

_**"Sing..." **_

"I want to continue...That is why...I-"

_**"Sing..." **_

"I'll fight for my friends!" You stand up immediately and pressed the keys of the piano.

Bright light engulfed you.

_**"Me o tojite naito gurowin**_

_**Yobiokosu ano kioku**_" You sing.

_'This song...' _

(This song is entitled Snow Kiss, 1st ending song of DGM. You can watch it in youtube. Here's the link**: .com/watch?v=fYG1iQJxzpk&feature=related**)

_**'I DON'T WANT TO GET ERASED. I WANT TO EXIST!'**_

_**"HUH~?" **_the akuma holding Kanda said with shock.

_**"WHAT IS-" **_

Suddenly the shadows around you moved like being one with the song. The shadows instantly form like chains and grabbed a hold of the two akumas.

_**"Kogoeru kuchibiru kande  
Futari kata o yoseau"**_

_**"What the- I CAN"T MOVE!~" **_The akuma shrieked as it tried to move but to no avail.

_**"Saigo ni kimi o mita hi o**_" You continue singing with your heart. You know this song far too well. You always played it in your MP3 player. The lyrics and the cords in your mind form like beautiful music sheet as your shadow blends around in synchrony.

_**"Kioku no soko ni kakushita"**_

_'So...unreal...I am singing...' _You thought. People around you would always say how annoying and out of tune your voice is all the time. That is why you don't sing. **You are ashamed of yourself.** _You just satisfy and express yourself through playing piano or violin and listening to music. _

_**"Mizuumi no ue aruita ano wonderful view**_"

_**"UGGHH! GET THIS OFF BITCH EXORCIST!" **_

The akuma roared as it was completely bind by the shadow chains that is resonating from you.

_**"GAAHHH!" **_

_**"Snow kiss,**_

_**Kono mama kimi to good-bye nante**_

_**Iwanaide..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**KANDA'S POV:**

_**"UGGHH! GET THIS OFF BITCH EXORCIST!"**_someone roared.

_**"GAAHHH!" **_someone cried.

_**"Snow kiss,**_

_**Kono mama kimi to good-bye nante  
Iwanaide..."**_

You heard cries of pain and _something...else_ around you. You tried to open your eyes but bright light blinded your view. You instantly remembered being slammed into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

_'Che. Pathetic.' _You thought as you adjusted your eyesight. You also remembered about the idiot brat who is inside the stupid barrier with the innocence.

_**"Shiroku kagayaku iki ga  
Yasashiku ano ko o tsutsumu"**_

"Where the hell is she!" You muttered as you finally adjusted to the surrounding. Your eyes instantly widen from what you see. The two annoying akumas that are bound securely by chains...dark chains. You followed the chains and found the idiot brat...singing while playing the piano.

_'What...!' _

_**"Snow kiss  
Kono mama tooku hanarete mo  
Nakanaide"**_

The piano seems to pulse strangely around her as she pressed the keys with great the very thing that bugged you isher eyes...Her eyes held great...sadness,pain, fear,...But you do not expect to see happiness and hope...

_**"Aitai ano hi ano toki your love  
Shiroi toiki no star"**_

" Stupid." You scoffed. That is ridiculous...You eyed her. Coud the innocence fragment synchronized with her? Then she'll have two innocence...Just stupid...But that is a possibility. You gritted your teeth.

_**"Snow kiss  
Kono mama kimi to good-bye nante  
Iwanaide"**_

What's with the song really? It sounds...just like how her eyes awhile ago...You cut your thought.

"Would you hurry up idiot brat!" You said to her out loud. You already draw mugen with you which you picked a good distance away from you awhile looked at you surprised but immediately smiled and...

**'WINK!'**

You didn't expect her to hear you and replied with _that._You instantly looked away.

_'Annoying brat...' _

**END KANDA's POV: **

**

* * *

**

**"Would you hurry up idiot brat!"** You heard someone said. You almost lost focus from the song since you are too preoccupied from singing your heart out. Wait...

_'Singing my hear out..?Sheesh..I sure am corny...' _You laughed inwardly. You looked at him surprised but still managed to smile. You winked at him. He instantly looked away. You giggled.

_'He must have thought I'm such an annoying piece of burden..Back to the topic...'_You look at the level two's that are bound tightly ny your shadow chains. You smirked._ 'Now that you cannot runaway...Time to end this!' _

_**"Aitai  
Kimochi to ka torenai kizuato"**_ You sing. You looked at Kanda to look at your way. And fortunately he did. You look at him as you look at the gave him the-**Slice-them-immediately-when -give -the-signal-look' **

_'I hope he gets the idea...' _

_**"Kesanaide..."**_

_**"BITCH GET THIS OFF~!"**_

_**"WE"LL KILL YOU AFTER WE GET OFF THIS!~!" **_

_'AS if...' _You smirked. You looked at Kanda and nodded.

_**"Kesanaide…."**_

**"KAICHU: ICHIGEN!"** He said.

**"WIND SCAR!" **You said as you immediately activated your innocence and fired an attack. You feel your right leg ache like hell but you just cluched your scythe as support.

_**"AHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**"DAMN YOU EXORCISTS!" **_

And with that, the akumas are destroyed.

* * *

You instantly collapsed on the floor. You heard something..or rather someone fall down..

"Kanda...? You okay?" You asked as you raise your left brow.

"Che." He said as he looked away.

_'You have __**a lot**__ of pride...' _You sweatdropped. You hear cracking beside eyes widen. You noticed that the piano is turning into dust.

"SHIT!" Kanda immediately stand up to reach the piano.

"WHA-!...The INNOCENCE!" You immediately reaches out but all that was left is a green object...the actual innocence fragment.

_'...What?...I thought...I just played with it...and yet...' _You thought sadly. You really love it when you played and sing with that piano. As if all your feelings are expressed by those mysterious keys...

"Hn. I see." Kanda said as he picked up the innocence.

"Eh? What do you mean?" You looked at him. HIs face instantly changed into an annoyed one.

_'Wha..' _

"Your an idiot." He said plainly and started to walk away.

"I AM ASKING HERE NICELY! ANSWER ME!" You stand up immediately but your right leg gave up. Instead you grab on something for support, which is Kanda's hand.

"Id-"

"WAAH!" You shouted feeling yourself fell down. Luckily Kanda grabbed a hold of your waist with his arm and your hand. You sighed deeply from relief.

_'That was close..' _You look up to thank Kanda but you found dark blue eyes staring back at you. You immediately grow catious of the distance between you two.

_'...wha-...O/O'_ You feel the familiar blush creeping its way in your cheeks from embarrasment. You immediately bowed down in a japanese way..

**"THANK YOU KANDA!**" You said loudly, still in that bowing position.

"..."

_'Is the blush still there?...What should I do?...I...GRRR! I"M SUCH AN IDIOT!' _You slapped yourself mentally.

"Che. Stand up. We need to go back tp HQ right away." He said as he walked away.

"Uh...Okay!" You said, blush completely gone. Your taking a step infront when you feel you right leg again..._damn._

"Hurry up!" He said angrily.

"But-but Kanda! I can't!" You reasoned._ 'I hope he wouldn't get he looks like that already.'_

**"What?"** He looked at you.

"I-my-..."You stuttered. He glared at you. "- In the battle my right leg...kinda...hurt...Its not like I'm slowing you down! Don't worry! I'll crawl back to HQ if necessary!" You looked at him with determination.

**'TWITCH!' **

"Kanda...?"

"..."

"I said I'm okay I'll just-" You said. You were cut off by an arm pulling you. In a second, you are off the ground, in a piggyback ride by Kanda.

_'Huh?' _

**"Your a pain in the ass."**He said as he made his way, carrying you in his back to find the finder and go the HQ. You just blinked to process the new information. A smile creep on your face.

_**"Kanda is sooo~ sweet~!" **_You feel him jerk.

**"Shut up or I'll drop you idiot brat!"** He said between gritted teeth.

_**"But its true!Come on admit it SWEETY~!" **_You said laughing as you encircled his neck with your hands. You feel him tensed for a second.

**'TWITCH!' **

**"I'm totally going to drop you..." **

_**"Please DON"T! KANDA!~"**_ You said at his ear, which earned a growl...a threathening growl at that.

And with those start another loooooong way back to HQ

* * *

**RATE AND MESSAGE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

_Yo! It's been ages since I last Updated! Sorry because we have a lot of schoolwork, term papers, exams and projects! Fortunately, my exams are done! WAHH! So the good news is I'll be updating this story as often as possible like thrice or twice in a week. I won't prolong the wait so, enjoy! Please rate and Message me!PLEASE!;)_

_Anyway! I want to thank my beta! THANK YOU CRYSTAL DRAGON'S LAMENT!THANK YOU CRYSTAL! Because of her I wouldn't make any progress in my grammar! I also want to thank juniperlei for suggesting about having a beta and improve my grammar! Thank you too juniperlei! _

_So here it is!XD  
_

_

* * *

_

"…"  
"…"

You sighed as you set your gaze at your favourite samurai who is very busy glaring at no one in particular. You know that he is still injured from the encounter with the akumas but being held by a grumpy-conceited-anime jerk he is, surely intimidate someone with in a close proximity. Luckily, you are not just _'someone'_.

_'He's warm.' _You thought with a smile. You glanced at Kanda who is still too busy glaring at no one in particular. You just sweat dropped. He must be ** from being with someone so weak. Good thing that the thought of just leaving you behind hasn't crossed his mind, yet. You smiled nervously to yourself.

_'That is a good thing. I do not have enough energy to fight back and talk. Besides, I somewhat love the atmosphere. Not hearing a word of ** from 'dear old grandma' feels very relaxing.' _You sighed contentedly. You never imagined in your whole life that the day will come where you will be freed from them.

Little by little, you fell your eyes drooping. You can already feel the darkness embracing you warmly. You hesitated in taking a nap because there might be a chance that an akuma might show up. Unfortunately, you're too tired to ignore the temptation of sleeping.

_'What could have become of you if something like that happened? Would he drop me without a thought?'_ You shook your head.  
_'Nah! Kanda wouldn't do that.'_ You assured to yourself and doze off.

**'THOMP!'**  
"OWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

You cursed as you rubbed your bottom bitterly. You looked at your surrounding and notice that you are in a hallway with a door behind you. Judging by the looks of it, you and Kanda made it back in the Headquarters safe and sound by him carrying a sleeping you on his back. However, you didn't see it coming that Kanda would truly drop you, hard.

_'That bastard! How dare he drop me like that! I'm such an idiot. I knew this would happen!' _You glared up to find that he is standing with his eyes glaring down at you.  
"Che. You're way too heavy." He just said as he started to walk off.

"I'm heavy? You're just a slacker who can't handle a fifty kilo sack of rice! I never thought that you were that fragile, Kanda!" You retorted back, making his frustration turn to a full new level another level. Another battle of curses will surely ensue.

"What do you mean by that idiot brat? I drag your lazy ** here myself because you're so ** useless there! And that's what I'd hear from you! YOU'RE RETARDED!" Kanda said with much rage. You feel a small pang of guilt inside of you. But before it would even process you quickly shook your head.

"But dropping me like that is absolutely not a good way to wake me up! You could have just shake me not to drop me! You jerk!" You said gritting your teeth together.  
_'Why does he need to be a jerk for God's sake? Is that how the author felt like making his character?' _You said, heaving a sigh.

"I don't give a damn. Now shut up and get the hell away from me or I'll kill you!" he said as he walked off leaving you in the somewhat deserted place alone.  
"WAI-"You sighed. Calling him a jerk would not make things any better.  
_'Yeah, yeah kill me! As if you can kill a dead person!' _You thought sarcastically as if those words would make you feel any better. He is angry at you. You fell a little sad to yourself since you thought that you, by any chance make friends with 'everyone'. All along, you just go with flow hoping that something good might happen. And now the opportunity of being friends with him at that is ruined instead.  
_'I absolutely ruined everything, didn't I?'_ You sighed to yourself.

* * *

"Hmmm? Who is this? What are you doing here in the infirmary, Miss?" a voice of a woman cut you off from your train of thoughts. You stiffened.  
_'Wait,'_ You looked at her slowly from your sitting position on the ground. She is quiet old and has a strict but maternal aura around her. She wears blue and white long nurse clothes.  
'T-the M-Matron Nurse!' You unconsciously yelped in surprise. You remembered how 'ruthless' she is in insisting the safety and health of the exorcists a.k.a. 'workaholics'. In the manga, she's the one who made Lavi and Kanda's ears swollen by dragging the two boys back in the infirmary. All in all, you are in danger.  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" She looked at you worriedly as she advances to touch you. Your eyes widen and you immediately stand up. However, the moment you stand up your right leg screams agonizingly from the pain.

_'Shoot! I totally forgot about that!'_

"Oh! It seems you're in pain. Here, we must treat that leg of yours immediately. Come." She said as she grabbed a hold of you. You panicked.  
"Umm…Nurse…I-I'm okay! J-just fine!" You fake a smile.  
_'NO! Please no! Just let me rest at my room instead! Please!'_

"No! You don't look fine, Miss Exorcist." She started to drag you to the door where she came from.

"I'm fine! I'll just rest in my room!" You struggled. Unfortunately, having a leg which makes you scream in pain every time you move it isn't helping at all.

"Hush!" she said with a fierce glare that you know far too well that resistance is futile. You gulped. Is Kanda that evil to drop you off here in the infirmary?

"You exorcists and workaholics sure are too hard headed for your own good! Not caring for your health at all! You should take a better care for it, you know!" She sighed. You stopped resisting.

"Huh?" You said, kind of understanding the worry behind that scary mask the nurse wore.  
_'Worry? Sympathy….?'_ You thought to yourself. Someone worrying about your welfare is far too foreign for you. Out of the blue, you instantly thought why Kanda dropped you here in the first place.

"Now please sit down and I'll clean your wounds Miss," she said but you are not listening to her anymore.  
_'Why did he drop me here? He could have dropped you in front of your room, cafeteria, but why here? Could he be by any chance, con-?' _A small smile graced your lips.

Kanda intended to bring you in the infirmary for your right leg.

* * *

After an hour, the matron nurse finished treating your wounds and right leg. You feel a lot better. Lucky for you, you 'just' dislocated your right leg so she just pulled it back to normal.

"You can go now but you should take good care of your body Miss Exorcists! For God's sake! Would you just take it slowly? You workaholics are too persistent! What would you gain-"  
_'She looks more like a worried mother than a nurse to me.' _You said, heaving a sigh.

"I should really need to get going, Nurse-san" You feel that you cannot leave the infirmary if she continues to talk about the exorcists and workaholics welfare so you cut her off. You open the door as you head out.  
"I understand. But what is your name Miss Exorcist?" she asked, stopping you in your tracks completely.

"It's Juuri."You smiled, a true smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Juuri," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine." And with that, you walked off to the cafeteria.

You made your way to the cafeteria. As usual, many people hang around here to either eat or chat about their own lives. You feel intimidated by the number of people so you hurried to reach Jerry, order your food, eat and go back to your room and rest. However, that plan backfired as you see a particular white haired exorcist taking to Jerry.

"-some roast salmon, fried rice, a Caesar salad, and for desert I'll have ten each of Bavarian creampuffs and dorayaki!"  
You sweatdropped. You're still not familiar with Allen's appetite.

'Its been a while since I had last seen him'.

"Allen!" you called to as you punched his back, rather hard.

"ACK!" He quickly turned around to see you grinning innocently at him. "Juuri! Don't do that!" he said as he pouted and massage his back gently.

"Eh? It's a greeting! Nice to see you again Allen!" You smiled at him. He sighed.

"Nice to see you're alright from your mission, Juuri." His lips curved into a smile.

"STRIKE~!"

Suddenly you see a flash of red to your left cuddle you.

_'Red? Wait. Could it be,?'_

"Knew it."you said blankly as you look closely to the culprit who is now grasping your hand with his. You know this guy. He is Lavi, bookman's apprentice.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! Could you be my girlfriend!Please?" Green puppy dog eyes look at you pleadingly.

"G-Girl-Girlfri-, what! " You asked. Those eyes are too cute….Damn. You're not good with dealing with persistent people just like the nurse incident a while ago.

"Lavi! Stop that!" Allen said as he grabbed Lavi's left arm.

"But-" Lavi was cut off by someone delivering a kick in the head to Lavi.

**'WHACK!'**

You are immediately freed from Lavi's grasp on your hands. You stood there knowingly as you spotted the one who kicked Lavi, a small old man.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR PANDA-JIJI!" Lavi said as he clutched his head in pain.

"You idiot! Stop your indecent acts to Miss Nightray at once!" the old man said as he whacked Lavi in the head again.

"It's not indecent! I'm asking! Can't you see that? Or are you too old to see-,"

**'BAM!**'

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME IDIOT!" The old man whacked Lavi's head to the floor that created a crater. You and Allen just sweatdropped.

"Please forgive him, Miss Nightray." The old man apologized.

"Ah Juuri! You haven't met Bookman and Lavi, have you?" Allen said with a smile as he face you.

_'I haven't met them but I know them.'_ You thought to yourself. You know far too well why they are here in the Order.  
"Umm, nope. I haven't."

"Nice to finally meet you. Well, I don't have a name. But please call me Bookman." The old man extended his right arm to you. You just smiled.

"It seems Komui already talked about me. Anyway, I'm Juuri Nightray. The pleasure is all mine." You smiled at him. You feel that he is observing every move you make which makes you self-conscious. You just hope that you wouldn't appear suspicious in his eyes. It would be a great mess if they knew about you…

"I'm Lavi! Some people call me Bookman Junior! Nice to meet you Juuri-chan~!" Lavi said as he comes out of nowhere. "But you can call me sweetheart too!" he cooed at you. You sweatdropped, again.

"I see, so Lavi is your name? Lavi? Lavi? Lavi. Ok. " You said, reciting his name over again with your tongue as if this is the first time you said that name.

_'Lavi, huh? Hope that will be your name until the end.'_ You smiled kindly at him, hiding the small smirk forming in the corner of your lips.

* * *

**LAVI's POV:**  
"Uhh, Yeah. Its Lavi. My name is Lavi." Lavi said, a little shocked from Juuri saying his name many times like that. You suddenly feel strange after hearing it from her. It seems like there is an invisible effect that makes you feel conscious and strange. Like she knows something you don't…You feel threatened that your mask would come off by just being with her.  
_'She is interesting.'_ You smirked.  
**END LAVI's POV:**

* * *

**'CHOMP! CHOMP!'**  
**'CHOMP! CHOMP!'**  
**'CHOMP! CHOMP!'**

**'SLURP!'**

**'CHOMP! '**

"I'm DONE!" Allen said as he touched his stomach.

_'God! Allen….mou'_ You thought, heaving a sigh. How many trucks of food could fill up his stomach?

"Allen…" You mumbled to yourself. It would be rude to comment on his appetite since it is just natural for parasitic type of exorcists to eat a lot more than an average glutton. But the strange and frustrating thing is you are a parasitic type but you do not possess that 'trait'. You are only eating beef ramen. And now you're doubting if you are parasitic or not.

"You have quiet an appetite," Lavi commented to Allen. Lavi and Bookman stayed with you two as you eat here in the cafeteria. It seems that they are observing Allen. But is it just Allen?

_'Mental Note: Be careful.'_

"Exorcists with parasitic weapons require a great deal of energy to maintain them," Bookman said as a matter of fact.

"I see. But Juuri is," Lavi said as he looked at you.

_'**! I need to think of an excuse fast!'_ You thought, panicking.

"only eating a beef ramen." Lavi continued.

"I-," You said but was cut off by a finder.

"Allen! You and Miss Nightray have a job. Supervisor Komui is calling for you two." The finder said as it took off.

_'Thank you Lord! You're so gracious!' _You danced idly in your head in joy.

You two stand up to head for your mission.

* * *

"Reporting as ordered." Allen said as he bowed. You just stand there behind him. You scanned the area and found the infamous Kanda with Komui. It seems that he also noticed you. You met his piercing glare with your calm one. He is still angry at you.  
'I really need to apologize sometime.' You made a mental note in your head.  
"A village was recently subjected to a snowstorm which cleared suddenly and unexpectedly. Quiet the unusual weather," Komui said as he looked at you three with seriousness. Very far from his normal idiotic when Lenalee was there.

"Unusual weather?" Allen asked. You just stayed quiet. You already know where this is going.

"We believe that an innocence fragment may be responsible." Komui answered.

"I'd like you to find and retrieved it, you three," he said with a perky idiotic tone he normally has.

_'Creepy..'_

"Understood."

"I'm going to work with you two again?" Kanda said, annoyance is clearly written in his face.

_'Oh come on. What's with Komui's thinking of pairing us three in a team. So hectic.'_ You sighed.

"Kanda…" You just rolled your eyes at him.  
_'Sure hectic.'_

_

* * *

_

You three board the small boat. You noticed Lavi and Bookman behind you.

_'I see. So they are still coming with us. I need to be very careful.' _You look away from them and sit down beside Allen.

"We're coming with ya!" Lavi said to Kanda as he and Bookman jumped to the boat. Allen looked surprised while you stayed quiet with a neutral face.

"Such depressing company," Kanda said.

"Now, now, let's try to get along, Yu!" Lavi said with a smile.

"Eh. Uh-oh," you muttered, nervously.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name," Kanda immediately snapped.

"Well, we're both exorcists. So we'll have to fight side by side when the akumas come for us, right?" Lavi reasoned. He's right. This is a fight to survive, not just any stupid war. A fight to live, to survive.

"I hope I can be of any service," Allen said as he paddles for you four. You just smiled.

"Lavi, we should observe for ourselves the boy…"You hear Bookman said to Lavi quietly. You can already picture by those simple antics on what is their purpose in being here with you.

_'To observe Allen, huh. I hope it is only Allen and not me. But judging from Hevlaska's type of prediction, mine is a little related to Allen's 'Destroyer of Time'.' You remember the day when Hevlaska gave you the prediction about being 'The Seeker of Time'. The exact words Hevlaska said to you: "To be able to see something that others can't. I hope you find what you are searching for."_  
_'What am I searching? What is it? Is it power? Love? Feh!Impossible. But then, what is it? Gah! This is so frustrating!' _You unconsciously shook your head, too caught up from frustration. You did not notice the worried and curious glances from your comrades.

"Juuri? Are you okay?" Allen asked out of nowhere.

"Ah! Me? What did you say?" you asked surprised from the sudden question.

"Che. Idiot." You heard Kanda mumbled in front. You can feel your blood boiling.

"Shut up! Grumpy jerk!" you said as you raised your fist.

"You little retarded brat!" Kanda glares at you with intensity as he advance to you. He is only a meter away from you. Unfortunately for Bookman and Lavi, they are situated in the center, while Allen is just beside you.

"I'm not retarded you conceited psycho!"

"Stop blabbering and come here for me to slice you to bits!"

"As if you can slice me! Kitchen Knife!" you said.

The three watched in amusement as you two throw insults to each other. However, Allen realized that no one should fight in a boat in the middle of a dark lit canal.

"We should stop them, Lavi," Allen said as he looked at the two bickering exorcists, nervously. Lavi just whistled.

"Lavi!" Allen said outloud.

"Ok, ok!" Lavi said as he clapped his hands to get the attention of the two.

"Oi, oi! You two should stop fighting. We are exorcists and we have a mission to-"

"SHUT THE ** UP!" You and Kanda glared to Lavi at the same time with the pure intent to kill. The poor red-haired just cowered in the corner of the boat.

"Hmm." Bookman looked on. He knows the infamous character of Kanda to be very rude and rash and also known to be a fearsome existence. But for someone to actually fight against him without feeling any fear, he'll surely take note of this in history.

While our poor Allen looked nervously at the two.

"I hope they would not fight with their innocence or they'll break everything.

And this is the start of their journey against the akumas.

* * *

* * *

NEXT OUT!:  
THE LEAF OF REVIVAL Part 1!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. This is owned by Katsura Hoshino.  
But I own my OC, Juuri Nightray.


	15. The Leaf of Revival Part 1

Gomen nasai!X((

Me and my beta are very busy this days that were not able to update sooner. Sorry! T.T Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie! I would also like to thank the people who are reading this fanfic especially those who leave reviews!Thank you very much!

I also want to thank my beta again, Crystal Dragon's Lament for being with me! thank you!

So here it is~! Hope you enjoy!

Please comment and review minna!~

Disclaimer: I do not own . Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

_'So beautiful, yet so cold. '_

You mused as you looked at the white scenery in front of you by the train. It is your first time in your life seeing a lot of snow. In 'your' world, you live in the tropics of Asia, so seeing snow is not an option. That is why when you were still a kid, it is always been your dream to see one. However, the thrill of playing with the snow in your hands, making a snowman and even tasting if snow tastes like ice is all gone. All the thrill dried up to nothing. Right now, the only thing that matters is this dilemma. All about the enemies, the earl, akumas, missions, innocence, power, friends, the Order, your stay here, your life and even your death.

_'I'm starting to sound more like an old hag who worries a lot than a normal teenage girl. Well, what's normal anyway? I've changed.' _You heaved a sigh as you look at around you. You, Allen, Lavi, Bookman and Kanda are the only passenger in this train. The poor guy who is sitting beside you is Allen who looks like he would collapse any second from now. Sitting across from you is Lavi who is talking about his 'oh-so-wonderful-adventures' to you and Allen.

_'Poor Allen. He probably is dead tired from listening yet he couldn't complain because he is too kind to turn down Lavi,' _you thought as you glance secretly at Lavi.

"Then , when I went to China…" Lavi said as he blabbered about all that heknows from his travels. Bad for you, your ears started to feel like exploding from exposure.

_'I still need to be careful. Who knows what he is thinking under that mask,' _you thought grimly.

"Hey, you listening?" Lavi asked as he grabbed Allen's shoulder.

"Lavi…" You mumbled under your breath. Allen really needed to rest. As you looked at Allen who has a somewhat uninterested look, you immediately heaved a sigh about what he is currently thinking.

_'I know Allen. This is ridiculous. That is why...'_ Lavi continue to speak…

"Then, I got to know this-"

"Please excuse me." You immediately stand up as you spoke, purely intent of getting away of from Lavi's stories.

"Eh? But~! I still have a lot to tell you! " he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

You inwardly giggle at that.

"Sorry but I want to take a look around-" You said with a little smile and muttered under your breath. "-and I want to go to the CR."

"But Juuri-chan!" he called to you but he is too late. You are already gone.

"Finally! Some peace! Although,I feel like my ears are still ringing, **." You sighed as you touched your ear. You finished taking your precious time alone by looking around the train and are heading back to where you left Allen with Lavi. You are pretty impressed by the train's features because it is your first time to walk around and enjoy things since you either sit all the way in the trip or talk to someone.

* * *

_'Speaking of someone, where is Kanda?'_ you thought as you tried to find a particular blue headed jerk around.

"There he-, Uh-oh. Lavi.." You groaned as you spotted him sleeping next to a grinning Lavi who is, ahem, braiding his hair.

"Lavi will definitely have his death certificate signed today," you said quietly to yourself. You are still annoyed from your little fight with Kanda on the boat but you remembered to stick to your own words to apologize to him and thank him from dropping you in the infirmary. You sighed and go straight back, intending to ignore Lavi's soon act of suicide.

_'Hope he won't-'_

"Juuri-chan! Quick! Hold this for me!" Unfortunately Lavi grabbed your left hand while he has a hold of Kanda's braided hair.

"Shi-." You almost curse out loud but instantly bit your lip when you see that Kanda is still sleeping.

_'He won't be asleep for so long,'_ you thought nervously, knowing far too well what would happen next.

Unfortunately for you, Lavi already has your left hand holding Kanda's hair.

_'Oi! What the- Lavi!'_ You looked at Lavi in hopes that he could understand what is in your mind without making any noise to wake up the sleeping Mr. Rapunzel.

_'But his hair looks really silky. It feels soft too. So the fact about his a hair being so soft like satin is true.' _You smiled a little to yourself.

"Done!" Lavi said as he took out a ponytail from the ground and tied Kanda's braided hair with it.

_'The ponytail must have slipped away from his grasp a while ago. That must be the reason why he asked me to hold Kanda's hair to-WAIT!' _You panicked. '_This is not the time thinking about that! Kanda will wake up anytime soon! I need to get the hell away from here or-!'_

You are now going to let go of Kanda's hair but a firm hand stopped you fromdoing so. You panic and look to see whose hand have you in captive but instead found cold blue eyes looking at you. You gulped.

_'Uh-**! Too late!'_

"The hell are you doing brat?" He said with pure rage that only intensifies as he spoke.

"Um….Holding your hair? Hahaha!" You laughed half- heartedly as you tried to take a step back. However, Kanda hon a firm grip in your left hand which is obviously too impossible for you to break since you're right-handed.

"What are you laughing about?" Kanda 'asked', or more like demanded. You feel tempted to say 'What is wrong with laughing? Well, seeing you like that is totally hilarious!'. No, that would mean a painful death. Or 'I am laughing because this maybe the last time I laugh before I will be nothing but chopped meat.' No, totally pathetic.

"I-This is not my idea! I was just passing by! Lavi is the one who braided your hair!" You said as you explained to him and looked for the true culprit. "Lavi tell him the truth that you- Lavi?Lavi!" you said dumbfounded. The stupid rabbit is not around, he escaped.

"What the hell are you saying? The fact that you are here is a clear evidence enough. Now," he said as he step forward and unsheathes Mugen. You step back.

"Kanda look! I don't know anything! Believe me! I didn't mean any harm! And it was Lavi's idea! And about the past few days, I didn't mean any of it! So, let's just be friends!" You smile nervously, hoping that a miracle would happen.

"Unfortunately," pointed Mugen threateningly at your neck. "I'm not interested."

_'He is **.' _You sighed.

"This can't be helped." And with that, you activated your innocence.

* * *

"Thank you for coming! I am Michael, your finder."

"Whoops! Are you alright, Timcanpy?" Allen asked the golden golem in worry andthen instantly looked at the figure that is still standing inside the train.

"Juuri! Come out here or the train will start to move! "Allen said as hecalled to the figure. It shifted a bit and sighed. The figure step out of thetrain hesitantly. But when a strong gust of wind blew, the figure started to regret it and go back but was stopped by Allen.

"Juuri! Come here! I know it is cold but please endure it," Allen said to the figure, who is none other than you.

"Bu-..But… Allen!" you huffed. You are still dead tired from your fight with Kanda. This fight was completely different from your other fights since it is not your mouth and vocal cords that are tired but your 'whole' body. Who would have thought that fighting in an enclosed cabin with a huge scythe bigger than you can go against a ** off samurai is easy. Then, please think again if you do.

"*huff*….I-I'm…*huff*..**…*huff* s-so…cold!" You said, teeth chattering from the cold. You only like the cold weather when you are in your room with a warm blanket and hot cocoa. But, this is a different story. Out of the blue, another strong gust of cold wind passed by. You shivered.

_'And here I thought that I would be able to apologize. Damn Lavi.' _All in all you are tired. And the weather isn't helping but making you sleep and feel sick. You can already feel the huge headache forming in your head.

"Nothing for it but to wait for this snowstorm to clear," you heard Lavi say.

"I have no idea when it might stop," the finder replied.

"Speak of the devil." You glared at him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Allen asked. You two are already inside of the station. Thankfully, you can feel the warmth again. Coldness makes you numb. Numb from the pain, from the reality. That is why you hate it, yet you seek comfort from it.

"You're going?" Allen asked out of the blue. You looked around to see Kanda walking away from the group. Probably going to find the innocence, retrieve it

and get back, very Kanda-ish.

_'Is he still angry? But if I remember, the innocence should be 'there'.'_

"Of course. That's why we're here. It's no use wasting time here," Kanda replied nonchalantly.

"But..." Allen tried to reason out. Maybe, he is also worried about Kanda. But, you are pretty sure that Kanda would never resort to that.

_'Good Lord. I really am going around walking in this stupid weather. How lucky of me. I already anticipated that we'll encounter this by me wearing a lot of clothes but it's still way too cold. God!'_ you thought. Truth to be told, you are wearing an additional white scarf and a green sweater underneath your coat thanks to Lenalee who gave these to you.

"….Moyashi and idiot brat." Kanda said with a glare as he walked off.

"I'm coming!" Allen said as he followed Kanda. You sighed and inhaled deeply.

The cold wind hitting your lungs is choking you little by little.

"God bless us." You heaved a sigh and followed after.

* * *

You do not know how long you are walking with this weather. Maybe for three hours? Four? Or maybe it is only an hour? You don't know and don't care. You are dead tired. You feel like you can collapse anytime soon. But with all your might you willed yourself not to.

_'I'm not weak.'_ you thought all over again in your mind like a mantra.

However, in this cold weather where the only the sounds that can be heard are the strong wind and hard breaths of your companions, Kanda spoke up.

"What's that?" Kanda spoke as we look ahead of us to see two humans sprawled in the snow, unconscious.

Lavi and Allen immediately approached them and asked.

"Eh? Those two…" You mumbled to yourself. Slight recognition showed in your eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Hey, wake up!"

"Can you move?" Allen asked as he checked on the man. The man is slightly old with the age of around 40's.

"My father?" A girl with blond hair asked as she gains consciousness. You are

very well aware who are they but you keep silent.

_'Those two. How long can she endure her father's selfishness? Such a devoted child,'_ you thought grimly.

"I'm going." You heard Kanda say. "There is no reason not to split up, is there?" He began to stride off to who knows where. He is right from not splitting up but the weather isn't helping at all if you catch up to him since the snow won't stop falling.

_'**! I'll definitely be lost if I happen to walk alone or split up from them. Gah!This is really I go with him? Nah! He'll leave me behind. I KNOW IT.'_ You nod in agreement.

"Then I'll go with Mr. Kanda." The finder said, cutting you off from cursing the bad weather any further.

"Good luck to you," you said with pure sarcasm. You just hope that Mr. Grumpy Jerk won't leave the poor finder alone in this weather. You averted your eyes to your two comrades and think of helping them carry those two civilians. However, you are unaware of the pair of eyes that is currently watching your move from the very start.

* * *

"Thank you so much," the blond girl said to you and Allen.

"You're welcome," Allen said while you just smiled.

You two are currently watching the two sleeping. Fortunately, the blond girl woke up just a second ago while her father is being treated by Bookman and his needles. All of you are staying at a cabin owned by an old lady in which you are very thankful for since the coldness is already getting to your nerves.

"Well then, we'll go downstairs! Juuri! Come here!"

"Huh?" You asked, too caught up from your musings. Instantly, Lavi and Allen took your hand out of the door with them to give the father and daughter their time to rest.

_'I really need to pay attention.' _You sweatdropped.

* * *

That's it!please stay tune for the next one!X)


	16. The Leaf of Revival Part 2

_Yo! This is the next chappie! Please enjoy! RECAP: You, Allen and Kanda received a mission to investigate an unusual weather phenomena together with Bookman and Lavi. There were also silliness on the way when you were pulled into a 'deathly' situation courtesy of Lavi braiding Kanda. You also met two familiar figures; a man and a blond girl. _

Thanks again to my beta! She is really great in doing these in records time!XD Hope you enjoy!

Please MESSAGE ME and REVIEW!

;)

* * *

"LET GO OF ME LAVI!" you said as you try to pry off the red-haired boy from hugging you. For some stupid reason ever since he took your hand with Allen to go downstairs, he never let go and worse, he IS hugging you.

"But Juuri-chan~! It is so cold! That is W-H-Y, we need to warm up!_~ Warm up!~_" He sang idiotically. You don't know if it is his actions that are annoying or his voice.

"Shut it! I'm still ANGRY at you for leaving me behind with Kanda! He clearly tried to kill ME!" You struggle to get away but to no avail. Allen just stood there sighing and muttering about how much more immature you two are than him.

"I'm sorry for that Juuri-chan!~ I just want to evade death at that time!" He grinned at you. You scowled. "That is why I'm going to pay you back by not leaving you behind! Isn't that nice of me?~" he said as he hugged you tighter.

"You asked for it!" you said as you see a particular old man in your view. "Bookman-san!"

"Eh? No! Not panda- ji- OWW! OW!" Lavi was instantly in the floor, clutching his poor head.

"How many times-" Bookman said. You and Allen sensed the dangerous aura around the 'wild panda' and chose to distance yourselves from the incoming onslaught.

**'BAM!'**

"Ouch!"

"-did I tell you-"

**'BAM!'**

"STOP IT PANDA-JIJI!" Lavi yelled. You sighed.

_'Wrong choice of words Lavi.'_

"Lavi…" Allen sweatdropped.

**'BAM!'**

"THEN STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

"OUCH!"

And with that, Lavi received a painful punishment.

* * *

"Where could they be going in a snowstorm?" Lavi asked, still clutching his swollen head.

"Yeah. Are they searching for something or what?" you asked, playing along.

"You are right young lady, they went out searching," the old woman who owned the cabin said. "They always say that the Leaves of Rebirth are there."

You are not listening anymore. The thought about the Leaves of Rebirth engulfs your mind in a daze. Just the meaning of it makes you feel something you do not want to, the cold embrace of sadness. The sadness that is in your heart and the coldness you feel right now is the same.

_'Leaves of Rebirth? Something that can bring someone dead back to life by just obtaining one mere leaf. How about me? Am I already dead? What is the difference between being dead and being alive? Am I considered a human? What happened at that time? How could I…How could I be able to still live? Or is this a dream?'_

"Juuri? Are you okay? You look pale," Allen said in worry. Lavi, Bookman and even the old lady look at you. You feel embarrassed.

"Are you cold? Maybe you want a hug from m- OUCH! What is that panda-jiji!" Lavi whined as Bookman whacked his tortured head, again.

"I'm fine! No worries!" you said as you try to reassure them. But Allen didn't fall for that.

"Then if you are fine you will be able to at least-" he said, arm-crossed. "-tell us about the Leaves of Revival if you were truly listening," Allen finished. You just raised an eyebrow.

_'What is this? A recitation in class?'_ You just sighed.

"Leaves of Revival is about something that can bring someone dead back to life without living out the course of their lives, that is why it is famous. According to rumors, someone named Sigmund was able to find the leaves. In addition, they say that it is an odd thing that the weather would clear up when someone comes. So, that's it," you said confidently with a smile.

"Wow," Allen said, amazed.

"I can agree with that," Lavi nodded in agreement.

Truth to be told, you are really nervous on the inside if you were going to get to it right or not.

_'Thank God, I paid attention the last time I watched it on the television.'_

* * *

_'Where are those two?'_ you asked as you looked around for Allen and Lavi. You took a short nap and just woke up from the hot air coming from the window, which is clearly strange since it snowed. 'Wait. Could they be going out? Shoot!' You immediately dashed to the door and was greeted by Allen, Lavi and the blond girl.

"I think you should probably rest up." Allen said in concern. But the old man came in.

"We can't have you getting to the leaves first you, see," the old man said rather crudely.

_'Jerk.'_

"Going to bring back the dead, huh? I wish you good luck then." You smiled at them.

_'You're just wasting your time. You won't find it,_' you thought, sadly.

"You! How did you-" The old man is somewhat 'angry' with you as he advance at you. You just stood there, getting immune from these kinds of treatments, courtesy of Kanda.

"Father!"

"Juuri! Um, please don't mind it. The old lady told us about it. And-" Allen was cut off by Lavi.

"We are not looking for the leaves but we are looking for innocence. "

"Actually we are looking for it to-" the blond girl was cut off by her father.

"Tsk. Let's go Elda."

"Y-yes father."

And with that they're gone to find the leaves. However, you feel that something bad will happen…

* * *

**"DAMN YOU LAVI!WAH!NO!STOP IT!**! **!"** You cursed while trying your best to live and not trample in the snow by controlling this goddamn ski thingy.

**"WAHH!AHH!WOOUUU!**" Allen said beside you.

However, you and Allen (who is also trying his best to ski around but failing miserably) bumped into each other, and hell broke out.

"WAHH!"

"S***!"

**'CRASH!'**

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked as he approached you two. Fortunately for that guy, he knows how to ski. You pouted in anger. How dare he lure you two in to that situation, watching you tumble to the snow while he laughs his ** off. Bastard.

"Sorry.."

"You're not hurt? How about you Juuri? J-Ju-Juuri?" Lavi asked, feeling the dark aura encircle you.

"Hahaha." You laughed maniacally. "Whose fault do you think it is? And you dare ask me that? Are you an idiot or a bastard?" You said clutching his sleeves.

"Umm-I- I- calm down J-Juuri-c-chan! ~" Lavi stuttered in fear. Good. The rabbit is scared. "-We're friends, r-right Allen?" Lavi looked at Allen who just sighed.

"Juuri it's ok. Please calm down. I don't think Lavi will do it again," Allen said as he try to put some sense into your head.

_'Sorry but I don't think like that.'_

"You are right Allen." You smiled at Allen and released Lavi.

"-but only about the 'we're friends' part." And with that, you punched Lavi.

"Are you hurt?" The blond girl which you remembered as Elda appeared. You didn't notice her presence.

"Yup! I think we're just fine thanks to Lavi," you smiled darkly. Elda just sweatdropped.

"So you came here to hog all of those for yourselves!" Elda's father said. Allen and Lavi explained about your true intentions, the innocence and the akumas. But the old man and Elda cannot believe it. You cannot blame them since for normal 'people' it is a total shock. However, the old man won't even consider Allen's advice about going back which resulted to Allen being 'a little annoyed'. So you three parted ways from Elda and his father.

_'This is going to be really hectic.' _

* * *

"That stifling wind turned into another snowstorm," Allen said as you feel another cold wind blow against you. You shivered. Ugh.

"My, my…" Lavi muttered.

"Are we going to stop?" you asked Lavi as you shivered again.

"Do you think Kanda is alright?" Allen asked, a little worried for your samurai companion.

"Nah! He's so much of a jerk that this weather won't affect him at all," you said plainly.

"I agree with Juuri-chan here. I'm more worried about the finder with him," Lavi said as he smirked playfully. You sighed. You three looked at your back to see Elda and her father still following you. So, it was decided that you three should take a rest first to avoid going back to the cabin again for those two. You are also thankful since you really want to rest away from the harsh, cold weather. You, Allen, Lavi, Elda and her father stayed in a pit to get rest. Elda would offer hot tea which you accepted. Before you know it, you already feel asleep.

**_'Shake' 'Shake'_**

"Juuri! Wake up!" you heard someone say to you silently. You muttered a curse, not really wanting to get up. You need energy and for that you need sleep.

"Juuri! We need to find the innocence!" You heard it again. You shook your head and tried to face the other side.

_'Sleep..warm sleep…'_

"If she won't wake up, I'll just carry her, Allen!" someone said. You instantly stood up and open your eyes.

"NO! I- HMMPPP!" Two hands covered your mouth.

**"SHHHH!"** Lavi signalled to you. You open your eyes to see what is truly happening.

_'So we need to get out of here without them knowing so they won't be able to follow us. I see.'_

"Now Juuri, please be quiet so we can leave. Do you understand?" Allen said to you quietly, like a mother ordering her daughter what to do and not.

_'Allen? A mother? Plain creepy…'_

"Leave without us?" You jumped in surprise. You look to your back to see Elda awake. "We'll make do on our own. I'm sorry my father is so rude."

"Not at all," Allen said plainly, but deep inside you know that Allen cares for that old man, no matter how rude he is. How kind of him, really.

"I don't think that the Leaves of Rebirth exists but-" Elda said but you cut her off.

"You don't want your father to lose hope, right? What a loving daughter he has. He should be thankful to have you as his daughter. However, your father needs to wake up too from his fantasies." You smiled at her. It seems she was taken aback. "It's okay. He'll wake up soon. So just be with him, ne Elda?" You smiled to her sincerely.

_'At least, there is still hope for you and your father to be together. Unlike..'_

"Let's go Elda." Her father said as he stood up.

_'He woke up already?'_

You three looked at each other and sighed. You three will be travelling with Elda and her father, again.

"Mou! Allen! I still want to carry Juuri-chan!~" Lavi whined loudly when you three are out of earshot from those two. You feel your vein pop.

"Want a punch again Lavi?" you asked in a deadly tone. You feel Lavi fidget but still remain silent. You just smirked.

* * *

Off in the distance you see three people, a woman, and two men. They are talking about being lost and losing their trail. However, you didn't buy that. You know far too well who and what are they. You looked at Allen and it seems that his left eye reacted, confirming your thought. Akumas.

"You're demons, aren't you?" Allen asked.

_'Geeze. He killed the fun,'_ you pouted.

"Thank goodness that eye of yours is healed! It is really convenient," Lavi congratulates Allen.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag," the woman said as the three people change into their true level two akuma forms. You ready yourself.

"Get back! Juuri protect them!" Allen said.

"How about you!" you asked. You know that Allen will be…

"Tell us about the innocence!" one of the akuma asked.

"Do you think we'd tell you? I wouldn't even if I knew myself!" Lavi said.

"Liar!" The akuma said. You smirked.

"Wait akuma! I'll tell you!" you shouted to the akuma.

"Eh? Juuri-chan? You know?"

"What are you saying Juuri?"

"Yup! I'll T-E-L-L you!" You smiled sweetly as you walked to the nearest akuma .

"HAHA! It seems that this exorcist is smart enough to beg for her life! It's okay! We promise we will spare you once you tell us!" the woman akuma said. You smiled brightly.

"Really?~Then, I'll tell you about that." You ready yourself to call your innocence.

"JUURI!"

"GET BACK!"

Lavi and Allen warned you to stay away. You smirked.

_'Innocence! Activate!'_

**"-WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!"** you shouted as you sliced the akuma nearest you. Gusts of snow sliced the Akuma but it just went down to the ground, not completely slicing it. Lavi activated his hammer.

"You scared us a little there Juuri! Such an actress! And a cute one at that." Lavi winked at you. You just rolled your eyes.

"Stop flirting with me or DIE!" you said, releasing another attack. Allen also activated his innocence and aimed at the akuma to your left.

However, you three are at a clear disadvantage since you cannot get near one of them, enough to finish them all, in worry that Elda and her father might be attacked by other akumas. You noticed that the three akumas are releasing their power around and you are torn between protecting Elda and her father, helping Lavi get his hammer, or help Allen who is going to collapse soon. Luckily, you see a familiar glint of a sword in the distance.

_'Finally Kanda!'_ You smiled to yourself and went to help Elda and her father.

**"Kaichu; Ichigen!"**

And with that the akuma retreated. You managed to help Elda and her father.

"Quite an entry, Yu!" Lavi smiled as he greeted Kanda.

"Shut up," Kanda replied.

"Lavi! Help Allen!" you shouted to Lavi as you worriedly looked at where Allen is supposed to be in a pile of snow.

"Allen?" Lavi asked. But Allen just open his eyes for a moment and closed them again.

"LAVI! Is he okay?" you asked as you rushed to Allen's side.

"I don't know. He-" Lavi looked at Allen a little worried. You touched Allen's forehead and your eyes widen.

"This is bad. He has a fever," you announced.

"Che. What a pain." Kanda just scowled, clearly annoyed.

* * *

**I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

Anyway, please pray for the safety and welfare of the people of Japan. Because of them, we are enjoying ourselves in Anime Games, mangas, and everything.


	17. The Odds and the Possibilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own . Katsura Hoshino does. :3**

_RECAP: You were all greeted by the harsh cold weather as you journey towards the innocence fragment. On the way, you met Elda and her father who are all searching for the Leaf of Revival. You encountered the akumas and Allen had been hurt the most from the attack just like in the 'story'. You felt responsible for it and swore to yourself to do all your best for that to never happen again. Eventhough fate is against you. Hope you review AND MESSAGE ME!PLEASE!XD _

And thanks for the people who sent their reviews! Thank you very much!:) Umm..I am aware about the grammar errors...but do not know how to fix it myself. Hope that if you review. Please indicate the errors specifically if you can. Please! I do not harbor any ill thoughts or grudge. SO please help. Any kinds of review would be greatly appreciated.

SO ENJOY!XD

* * *

"Don't worry, Juuri. Allen is just fine!" Lavi assured you as he carried Allen on his back. You just smiled weakly in return.

The six of you are heading back to the cabin to rest, especially for Allen, who is burning up. Despite the harsh, cold weather annoying you and the lumps of snow sticking in your head and coat, you're thoughts are only occupied by the incident.

_'I knew that would happen, but I didn't do anything about it. I could just helped him instantly at that time, and yet, I helped Elda. But if I didn't help them, there is also a possibility that the akuma would have gotten them. Uh! I'm so, so-'_ You looked at the white ground in snow with shame. _'-I am so useless, ever since.'_

* * *

All of you arrived in the cabin without you noticing. You didn't even notice that Allen had already regained consciousness. You are too preoccupied by guilt.

_'What if something worse will happen? What would I do? How should I act? Should I go on with the flow? Why am I an idiot not to notice these kind of possibilities earlier? Am I that caught up with this dream, this fantasy? What if I'll be the reason-'_ You were cut off by someone entering the cabin.

"We were just talking about you!" Lavi exclaimed. You noticed that the person who entered is the finder who was 'supposed' to be with Kanda.

_'Yeah. The finder, Michael. By the looks of it, Kanda must have left the poor guy alone. As expected of him, no doubt,'_ You thought to yourself as you look sourly at Kanda, who seems not to notice your gaze but instead askes something.

"Did you find the akumas near where we were fighting?" Kanda asked with authority.

"No," Michael replied.

"So you retreated." Kanda said, rather angrily as he stands up. "I'm going back out. We have to find the innocence before they do."

"I'm going too! How about you Juuri-chan?" Lavi asked as he looks down at you. Your eyes widen a little.

"Umm, I-I'll go of course!" you answered, waving your hands in front of you. "I need to do some work too, right?" You grinned like a kid. Your confidence began kicking in while the guilt and worry was locked up in the back of your head. You looked at Allen and unfold your scarf.

"Ne, Allen." You grabbed his arm.

"Juuri? What is it?" Allen asked as he looked at you curiously. You just smiled at him and wound the scarf around his neck.

_'Please accept this as an apology at least.'_

"I hope this can help a little, Allen. So, you stay here and have a rest, ne?" You smiled, patting his head.

_'I shouldn't worry too much or else I would just mess up. Nothing good would come out if I'll stay like that, right?'_

You smiled to yourself, courage building up. This small incident is nothing compared to your past life. And you know much that this is not enough to destroy your stay here; your new identity, your new home, friends, and goal in life.

_'The real fight hasn't began yet. That is why-,' _You look around the people around you with a determined smile. _'I'll do my best not to lose to myself. I won't definitely lose everything that I have gained the second time around.'_

* * *

_'Mou. How far are we from the innocence fragment, really?'_

You heaved a sigh as you lazily walk the path of thick snow. The harsh cold wind blowing at you isn't helping you at all.

_'GAH! This is stupid! Isn't it a lot easier if we just go there, tell them where the innocence is and get the heck home to drink hot chocolate rather than searching around in this harsh weather!'_ you thought as you stomped angrily on the snow.

"Hurry up brat and stop complaining like an idiot!" Kanda said as he walks ahead of you. You curse how fast he walks, even in this silly weather. You cannot even keep up with his pace. And jogging on the snow is not an option either.

_'Nope. Unfortunately, I cannot do that or else I'll look suspicious. So, I'll just go on with the flow even if I really, really, REALLY want to.'_ You heaved another sigh. Life is such a b*tch.

"I'm not complaining like an idiot, you jerk! This weather is just getting on my nerves!" you retorted as you unceremoniously tripped on a bunch of snow. You immediately feel like activating your innocence and slicing all of this sh*t.

"Che. I don't-"

Suddenly, the wind picked up against you three to the point where even Kanda cannot advance. You also noticed a cave ahead of you. You three are already here.

"What the-? Kanda!" you asked as you stood your ground. Truth to be told, the harsh wind is picking up to the point where you feel that you can be blown away easily if you don't hold into something.

"It's not that easy, brat! I cannot get closer." Kanda replied as he looked back to glare at you.

_'Then, Lavi should-'_ You looked at Lavi expectantly to see if he'll do something. He looked back at you and winked.

"I see! Then leave it to me Juuri-chan! Well, we only need a moment," Lavi said as he activated his hammer.

**"Hammer of Wood! Restore the heavens!"** Lavi commanded. As if on cue, the harsh weather was gone without a trace.

_'-activate his innocence.'_ You smirked in satisfaction. _'Seems he knows the right timing for that'._

"Ne, ne! Aren't I cool enough, Juuri-chan~?" he said as he instantly approached you. You just sighed.

"I have to admit, I am pretty impressed. But if you do that often, it won't be cool anymore. It would lose its meaning. Try something new, I guess." You shrugged. His smile widened at your comment.

"Idiots," you heard Kanda muttered.

"Shut up, Kanda. Why? Want to be praised to? Do you want me to praise how much of a jerk you are, Mr. Grumpy-old-man?" You smirked. You are now in the mood to play around.

"You little..."

"Umm…you two should...Juuri-" Lavi said as he sensed the same aura you two gave off at the boat last time. And he knows it doesn't sound right.

"So you want to? Don't be shy, Kanda-bear!" you taunt him as you run to the direction of the cave.

"Come back here idiot brat! I'll slice your head off!" Kanda said, running after you, intent on killing you right now. You smirked playfully but tried to hide it with a giggle.

_'Luring them to this cave, success! Mission accomplished.'_

"Umm…guys…Don't just leave me," Lavi said as he stood dumbfounded after being left behind. He sighed and took off to catch up to his dear comrades.

* * *

You stopped in your tracks as the three of you arrived at the end of the cave to see a beautiful tree emitting a gold, ethereal aura.

"Wow..." you said, surprised. This is the first time you've seen this kind of tree in your life except when you watched the anime series. But to see it in person... very magnificent.

'_No wonder that legend about the leaf of rebirth is famous. In one's perspective, it is somewhat godly.'_ You looked at Lavi and Kanda to see that they are also surprised by the tree. However, Kanda instantly got over it and ran towards the tree.

_'Sh*t!'_

"Kanda! You shouldn-" you warned him but it is too late, he was already pushed away by a reddish hot wind from the tree.

"Yu, are you okay?" Lavi asked as he helped Kanda up. "What the hell?" Lavi looked up at the tree.

"A defense mechanism," you said blankly as you stared at the tree. "We need to be careful."

"Che. What nonsense are you saying, idiot brat? I'll have the innocence," Kanda said as he glared at you while you just sighed.

"Well, if you were just a good boy to actually listene to me awhile ago, something like that wouldn't have happen." You shrugged, rolling your eyes because of his stubbornness.

_'Insensitive man.'_

"You-"

**"The leaves of Rebirth! They really exists!**" someone said. You looked around to see Elda's father behind you. You had completely forgotten about him being here.

"Now... now I can revive Jacob!" He ran towards the tree. Your eyes widen and you instantly grab hold of his arm, stopping him from going any further.

"Stop it! That is not-" You held him but he swatted your hand away and pushed you off rather harshly.

"Juuri! Are you okay?" Lavi asked as he ran up to you.

"Jacob! Jacob!" He continued to run towards the tree, only to be pushed away by the same wind that had pushed Kanda moments ago.

_'He's gone insane. What a pitiful man,'_ you thought grimly as you stood up. You also noticed that Kanda activated his Mugen to strike back. As usual, hot winds attacked Kanda but he just sliced through it. However, you know far too well what will come next. So you warned him.

"Kanda! Beware of the cold winds! Jump!" Kanda glared at you and as if on cue, cold wind was released from the tree. Kanda swiftly evaded the attack by somersaulting in the air and slicing the tree in half.

_'Yay! Done!'_ You jumped in joy while throwing your hands in the air. However, you instantly remembered what you said. You froze in your spot.

_'F*ck! What did I do! I- I just exposed myself! What if-'_ You looked at Lavi, who is too busy fending off the old man.

"Give it to me!" The man reached forward to grab Kanda only to fall down on the cold snow.

"No. The innocence does not have the power to bring your dead son back. Give up," Kanda said harshly to him.

_'At least, it is better to hear a bold truth than a sweet lie. Still, I even if-'_

"Sorry, but he's right. You should give up on it," Lavi said sadly as he explained to him about the innocence. After that, you three exited the cave and were greeted by fine weather.

* * *

**NEXT UP!My Bestfriend and Friend**

**Don't forget to Review!XD**

**OR Send Messages!**

**:)**

**-Jacqueline**


	18. My Bestfriend and Friends

YO! MINNA~SAN! I hope you will enjoy this one! I'm sorry if I didn't update early because I am waiting for my beat...*bows politely* She have a tough job. THANK YOU!

Anyway thank you again for those who reviewed!I REALLY AM HAPPY! Hope you will continue supporting my I really appreciate and wants to entertain if there are questions. I am waiting!*wink* *wink*

**Please don't be shy to comment and ask. I am also a beginner here so I really want to know your thoughts. You can message me if you cannot review or post for those who are too shy.**

**Thank you again for the support and please enjoy!**

* * *

_RECAP: You were all greeted by the harsh cold weather as you journey towards the innocence fragment. On the way, you met Elda and her father who are all searching for the Leaf of Revival. You encountered the akumas and Allen had been hurt the most from the attack just like in the 'story'. You felt responsible for it and swore to yourself to do all your best for that to never happen again. Eventhough fate is against you. Hope you review AND MESSAGE ME!PLEASE!XD _

* * *

"Clear at last!" Lavi said gleefully.

"Yup! Who would have thought that-" You were cut off by Kanda readying his Mugen. Seconds later, three level two akumas showed up.

"GIVE US THE INNOCENCE!" The akuma roared.

"I'll never give it to you demons! You won't get away this time," Kanda said as he prepared to charge.

"Goodness. You never learn, akumas," you huffed in frustration. **"Death Scythe! Activate!"**

The akuma in the middle released a full blown snow attack at the three of you, which you just managed to blocked.

"I'll take the demon there!" Kanda said.

"Right you are!" Lavi replied.

"Then I'll take care of the one in the middle! This will be a three on three spree!" You smiled. You've been itching to fight for a long time now.

"Don't get cocky, you idiot brat!" Kanda said as he dodged another snow attack.

"I'm not cocky, you jerk! This is called confidence!" you retorted as you sliced at the akuma. You three have the upper hand against the akumas. Unfortunately, the one you are fighting sucked in the two remaining akumas, merging together to become a rather powerful akuma.

"It is even more ruthless than Yu," Lavi commented, to which you replied with a giggle.

"You sure about that Lavi?"

"Shut up!" Kanda said as he glared at you menacingly.

The akuma attacked you three but you just jumped and sliced through the ice. However, a pair of arms wrapped around you, prohibiting you from moving.

_'What the-'_

**"Let go of me! Mou!"** you said as you struggled in vain. You recognized the pair of arms which belong to Elda's father.

"Oi! Give up already!" Kanda called as he approached you two, ready to slice off the head of the poor man who is holding you up.

"Don't do that, Kanda!"

"What are you saying-"

"Take a step and she'll die!" the old man warned Kanda. Fortunately, Kanda stopped a meter away from you two.

"Eh?" You asked, clueless. Suddenly, you feel a sharp object pressed against you neck. You instantly knew that it was a knife. It occurred to you that he is using you as a hostage.

_'Why me..? This isn't supposed to happen in the manga! What in the world is happening with these people!' _You panicked in your head but remained calm in the outside. You know that panicking won't bring nothing but disaster.

"Give it to me!" the old man said threateningly as he drew as small amount of blood from your neck.

"Will you please give up, Sir?" you asked dissapointedly, not caring about the small thin line of blood flowing from your neck.

_'I've already seen a lot of that. Especially my own blood. That is why, that amount won't scare me off, old man.'_

"Take me seriously or else-" The old man glared at you.

**"Take this, exorcists!"** The akuma immediately aimed at you. You closed your eyes, waiting your doom.

"Brat."

The last thing you heard was Kanda.

* * *

**'BAM!'**

"Damn brat," someone muttered in your left ear. You opened your eyes only to see the scowling face of Kanda, a few centimeters away from you.

"What the-, Eh?" you asked, raising your eyebrow. You, Kanda and Elda's father are in a somewhat _compromising position_. Kanda is completely on top of you. He is holding his weight by his left hand to prevent himself from crushing you. The other man is underneath you, cushioning you from the ground. Luckily, the knife was knocked away in the attack. In short, you look like a poor patty against two buns of bread. You blushed unconsciously.

"The hell, Kanda? Damn you," you cursed at him, bringing your face away from his as far as possible. Unfortunately, you three cannot move because your feet are frozen by the akuma.

"Shut up! It is your goddamn fault that we are in this position," Kanda spat at you.

"I didn't ask for your help in the first place, bastard! So don't blame me!" you replied impulsively, not meaning all that you said.

"Che," you heard Kanda mutter.

_'Wait, something seems weird. He sounds like-'_ you thought as you looked at hi-

"Found you!" you heard the familiar voice of Allen. He shot the akuma with his hand while dodging away from the same the akuma.

"Oi! Shoot my feet! Hurry up!" Kanda said to Allen. Allen looked confused at first but obliged.

In an instant, you three are able to move again.

"Thanks, Allen!" you shouted at him and readied your innocence.

"You're welcome, Juuri!" Allen replied.

"Do me too, Allen!" Lavi said to Allen. And in an instant, he was also released from the ice.

"Alright! All at once now!"

"Of course!" You smiled.

"Right! Kanda!" Allen agreed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " All of you charged at the same time.

* * *

"Please give it to me! I want to bring my son back," Elda's father begged as he approached the three of you. Your patience is wearing thin and you approach him.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have stopped you. I never thought it would hurt you so. That's why-" Elda apologized to her father but you cut her off.

"It's not your fault Elda, so stop it." You look at her with a blank expression before turning to her father. "You, on the other hand, Sir, are at fault. So please, stop being an idiot and realize that. You are a father. So act like one," you said to him. He just stood there in shock.

"I- I am just... You don't understand! You don't know how it feels to lose someone!"

"Juuri, this is too much-" Allen placed a hand on your shoulder in worry.

"I know what I am doing Allen," you assured him and looked back to the old man. "Don't know anything? I know almost everything. I don't give a damn that you almost tried to kill me because of your stupidity, and I don't even care how you feel. Got that? Let me tell you this: you want your dead son back, right? Then, would the price of killing your daughter suffice to bring your son back? A daughter for a son?" you asked him blankly. All pairs of eyes and ears are paying close attention to your every move.

"What-what do you mean?" he asked. You felt a lump forming in your throat but you ignored it.

"Hn. You are killing your daughter every single day by trying to bring back your son." You heaved a sigh and turned away from everyone. Saying all those things is somewhat out of your character so you walked off. In the distance, you see Elda and her father hug each other.

"Hmph. So touchy," you scoffed at the scene before you. It reminds you of yourself with your father when you were still 'innocent', ignorant about the truth back then.

_'How idiotic of me,'_ you thought grimly_. '-to actually believe their sweet lies back then.'_ You are too caught up in your own world to notice Elda calling your name.

"Miss Juuri, wait! I want to thank you for everything," she said as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. You just smiled as you patted her head.

"It's nothing, really. And just call me Juuri, okay?" You smiled kindly at her. Having someone as a friend here in this surreal world is still new to you, but the feeling seems so real that it makes you warm.

"Umm... I also want to give this as a token of appreciation. Please accept it." She handed you thick, old gold book. It looks simple but there is an intricate design of a rose on it. You hesitated at first but accepted it anyway.

"A book? Is it about legends? Science? A novel?" you asked her as you open the book only to find... nothing.

"It is not a book. It is a journal," Elda said as she giggled. You sweatdropped from your stupidity.

"May I ask why a journal?" You eyed her curiously. Seriously, why a journal?

"Because," she said, smiling, "you seem to have a lot in your mind."

_'What-I-? What does she mean by that? Does she know that I'm not-'_ Before you can ask her, Kanda unceremoniously dragged you away.

"Wh- KANDA! What in the world are you doing!" you shrieked as you tried to punch at him. However, the said exorcist doesn't seem bothered by your thrashing and simply grunted.

"Ah-Bye bye Elda! Thank you for the gift!" You waved to her one last time.

_'I'll definitely treasure this. This buddy will be my best friend. Someone that I can share my thoughts and secrets with. Those things that must remain a hidden to everyone, even to my friends.'_

"Goodbye!" she replied until you could not see her anymore.

* * *

You and Kanda were sitting in a cabin of a train that was heading back to headquarters. You are kind of lonely since Allen, Lavi and Bookman aren't with you, but truth to be told, you are a little self-conscious around the Bookmen. You look at Kanda who is across you, frowning at no one in particular. You love the silence between the two of you, but it can also be very suffocating. And you want to apologize about the infirmary incident.

"_*Ahem*_. Kanda, I would like to-" you were cut off instantly by Kanda.

"Shut up idiot brat, or I'll kill you." He glared at you with full intensity which only made you more feel guilty.

_'A while ago when he tried to help me, I just brushed him off. So that really affected him. I'm such an idiot!'_ You inwardly hit your head for your stupidity.

"Listen, Kanda-"

"Do you really want to die?" he asked as he pointed Mugen threateningly to you.

**"NOTUNTILYOUFORGIVEME! THANKYOUANDSORRYKANDA!"** you shouted at him with one breathe. You can already feel yourself blushing from embarrassment. It is not like you to apologize to someone. In the past, you would just let it pass and if that someone could not forgive you, you would just forget about it like it was nothing.

"I'm not deaf you moron!" Kanda said as stands up and faces you fully. "Repeat what you said," he ordered as he pointed Mugen at your neck.

_'Umm, repeat..? Hell no.'_

"I-It's nothing, f-forget it," you stuttered as you looked out the window, avoiding his gaze. It is not like saying I am sorry to someone would kill, right? But in your case, it's definitely possible.

"Will you answer or not?" Kanda said as he advance towards you, shortening the distance between you shorter until he is just a breath away.

"No? It's nothing at all! Hon-honest!" you swear as you stand up._ Liar._ However, Kanda just cornered you easily, given that there is no space in the cabin for an escape.

"Do you think I would believe that? What a horrible liar you are," he said in your left ear, taunting you. You unconsciously shivered at the sensation of his breath on your ear. You can already feel him smirking in victory at this game.

_'Kanda, you bastard! I'll get you back next time! I promise you'll pay for this big time!'_ you thought as you tried to calm yourself down. However, your heart seems to disobey your orders and just started beating faster.

"Do you want to die that badly? Then let me slice you to-"

"Thank you, Kanda, for dropping me in the infirmary that time! I'm really grateful. And sorry about the fights we've had. I don't mean any of it, especially when you helped me a while ago and I just spat at you like that. _Gomen_," you said seriously while looking at him. It would be best to say it at once. The sooner the better, as they say.

"...Che. You're imagining things, brat," Kanda scoffed as he put his Mugen away. You just smiled happily. Who would have thought that you would be able to say that. And to be forgiven that fast? Is this a dream?

"Did you just forgive me, Kanda? I just want to make sure that I'm not dreaming," you asked, smirking playfully at him. Unfortunately, Kanda grunted and instantly held your chin up.

"K-Kanda? What now?" you asked, panicking. You specifically do not want people touching you.

"Don't move, idiot," Kanda said as he scrutinize your... neck?

_'Why my neck? Wait! Could it be-'_ You stopped in your tracks and smiled at him.

"I heal fast Kanda. It is just a little cut. So do not worry that much, ne?" You smirked as you reached out to his cheek and pinched. You immediately jumped and push him away from you.

"You damn little brat! You're dead!" he said as he advance at you. You ready yourself to run.

_'This'll be a long race.'_

"Because Kanda here is so kind～, I'll just let that comment slide, ne?" You winked at him. "But the question is: Can Kanda kill me?"

"You bet," Kanda replied with a smirk as he once again summoned his Mugen.

_'Never thought that having Kanda Yu as friend would be this fun.'_

"Feh. This will be fun."

And with that, the race began.

* * *

**Hope you message and review! THANK YOU EVERYONE AND GOOD DAY!**


	19. Confusion Hidden Within

**Yo! It's been ages! Thank you for the ones who are always reading this fanfic! Hope you have fun!**

**I would also like to thank my beta again! Thank you Crystal Dragon for being my beta all the time!**

**I hope people will continue to read and review this story to atleast gave me an inspiration to write soon1 You see, we are very busy since I am going to go to a different place for college. *sigh* But I will try to update as soon as possible! Thank you all and enjoy!**

**If you have questions...please just ask me. ok~! **

* * *

_**RECAP:** You finished your mission with a victory. Elda, in gratitude gave you a journal in which you can write what's in your mind. You thanked her but was immediately dragged by Kanda to the train going to the Order aheasd of Lavi and Allen. In the train, you apologized to Kanda about your behaviour but only ended up in a taunting race with him._

* * *

"Really, what's with this annoying weather? Last time it was snowing, now it is raining! Mou!" you whine as you lazily slump against a torn up wall.

"Che. You're more annoying," Kanda grunts as he walks away from you. You just eye him wearily as he faces someone else. The other man resembles a warrior with his red hair and bulky body, just like a certain Noah you know. He also has a sword with him which is the innocence that the two of have been sent to retrieve.

_'This battle again? I hope nothing worse than what I know will happen happens,_' you thought as you silently pray for Kanda. After that little incident on the train, you two are still bickering like there's no tomorrow, but you know that deep inside that frozen heart of his, there is this picometer of respect and recognition for you.

"I will fight you in the name of Princess Sandra," the swordsman says. You know all too well who this poor guy is. You avert your eyes from the two. Since Kanda strictly prohibited you from interfering with the fight, you have nothing to do other than sit around and watch them slash at each other. Your gaze lands again on the red swordsman.

_'What a lonesome soul. But compared to me, who is empty, he is better. He lives with sadness and yet I live with nothing,'_ you thought as you gaze solemnly at the crying sky that seems to know you in your pain. You can already feel the memories surging in your head but you just shake your head before they can register.

"Stupid. I am stupid," you say sadly to yourself as a lone tear runs down your face, just as the heavens pour their grief to the land

* * *

"You really are stubborn Kanda," you say as you eye the blue haired samurai disapprovingly. It's been weeks since you and Kanda, together with your finder Peter, arrived to retrieve the innocence fragment from the red-haired swordsman, and Kanda has been fighting against him the whole time. You keep telling him that it would be better if he let you help him fight, but he just swats your idea away.

"Shut up. I did not ask for your opinion," Kanda says as he glares at you. He is sitting opposite you eating soba, while you just order beef ramen, which you find to be very delicious.

_'Yummy! It's been weeks since I've eaten a decent meal!'_ you thought as you take a huge slurp of your favorite dish.

"It is not actually an opinion but a fact, considering how persistent you are on fighting that guy..." you say in a matter-of-fact way while waving your chopsticks in the air.

"Che. I am going to defeat him by myself so don't get in my way, damn brat," he says as he glares at you, but you just reply by rolling your eyes.

_'If he would just let me help! If our powers were combined, it would be a peace of cake. But no! He won't listen to me even for a second. Goodness! He sure has a lot of pride in him.'_

"Look Kanda. It's been weeks but you still haven't defeated that guy. I am just saying that it is time to let me help you-"

**_'SLAM!'_**

You jerk suddenly in your seat, surprised from the sudden outburst from Kanda. You're lucky that you already finished eating your beef ramen.

"Kanda, what's wron-"

**"I don't need your help,"** Kanda says, biting off each word and gritting his teeth in anger. You try to say something but no words come from your mouth; you are too surprised.

_'Wha-. Why? Why is he like that? Di-Did I say something wrong...?'_ you thought as you stutter in nervousness. Out of the blue, you remember those same words from back then.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

A ten year old girl was sitting on chair, just watching her grandmother cook dinner. Being a good girl, you decided to help your grandmother in making dinner when-

"Let me help you, grandma!" you said cheerfully as you hold the plates in your little hands to prepare your dinner.

"Don't-!"

Unfortunately, you tripped and the plates broke into pieces. You tried to collect them but you just cut your hands.

"So-Sorry! I didn't mean to-" You apologized when...

**_SLAP!_**

"Eh-" you asked in surprise, only to see the scary face of your grandma contorted in a anger. Suddenly she gripped your arm so hard that it hurt.

"Didn't I tell you to not to do that!" your grandma bellowed as she tightened her grip on your arm.

"I-I-m sorry! I won't do it agai-"

**_SLAP!_**

**"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU USELESS BRAT!"** She said as she hit you so many times that you pass out.

_'I just want to help you.'_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

You immediately standd up, knocking your seat over in the process, eyes hidden from everyone.

_'Why does my past haunt me even when I'm here? Why...'_

"Thank you for the food," you say, not sparing a glance at Kanda as you leave the restaurant, trying to get away from anybody, everybody.

Your thoughts are jumbled up from that one little comment. You hate yourself for being affected by a mere words; something so trivial should not be able to break your frozen heart like it's nothing. That is why you want no one to see you like this, in such a vulnerable state, especially your new comrades. You just wanted to be by yourself.

* * *

**Kanda's POV:**

_'Che. What's with that damn brat?'_ You inwardly scoff as you stand up to leave and head to the place where you always meet that swordsman.

"Umm, Kanda-dono, we should probably go and tell Nightray-dono-" the finder, whatever his name says. You just glare at him for being such an idiot.

_'Che. Fools.'_

"We do not have time to be searching for that useless brat," you say, gritting your teeth in annoyance. Why does someone as dumb as her feel the need to tell you what to do? You will defeat that swordsman and that's that. You do not need that pathetic excuse for an exorcist to order you around.

_'Who the hell does she thinks she is!'_ You thought angrily, but a sudden flash of her smile from when she apologized to you makes you feel... responsible. Responsible for making her leave. But as quick as the thought crossed your mind, you dismiss it and mentally curse yourself.

"It is none of my business."

* * *

**BACK TO YOU:**

"Damn. Damn it all! Why do I need to be like this. Why won't this feelings stop?" you mutter to yourself while biting your lower lip, trying to get a hold of yourself. You are so preoccupied by your thoughts that you cannot even walk without bumping into someone. However, all you can do is bow your head every time so they don't see your face; the unmasked face of the you before you even got here.

**"Juuri? Is that you Juuri?"** Someone in a distance calls your name. But you i it no mind as you walk off.

However, the voice that is calling you grows louder and louder.

**"JUURI! WAIT!"** You recognize the voice from a boy.

**"Is that really Juuri-chan? Why won't she stop?"** a girl's voice reaches your ears. Still you walk away, thoughts clouding your sense of reason. All you want to do is find a place where you can cool your head.

**"Of course she is Juuri! But something seems wrong..."** the boy says.

_'Who...?'_ You ask yourself helplessly as you stop walking, finally paying attention to your surroundings. You can hear faint sounds of someone running towards you. Suddenly, thin yet gentle arms embrace you from behind. You feel yourself leaning into the touch more every second.

**"Thank god you stopped Juuri! I thought you wouldn't notice us. Juuri? Are you okay? Juuri? Allen! Juuri wont-"** the girl voice says.

_'A girl and a boy? Who are they? Who is Juuri? I want to see their faces but all I see is red...'_ You thought as you feel your eyelids droop. It seems that you do not have enough energy left in you, like you have run a hundred miles in a desert without stopping. But truth to be told, you are just walking. No, specifically, watching your past. More like watching a horrible movie that makes you puke from disgust. Fortunately, you've come to your senses as you feel the haziness fade from your head.

_'Oh, I remember. I am Juuri Nightray here. They are-'_

"Lenalee? Is that you?" You ask slowly, unsure of what you are seeing. It's been a month since you last saw her and that was long a long time considering you are always away because of missions.

"Of course it's me! And I also have Allen with me. Mou! We've been calling your name for a long time and you wouldn't even spare a glance for your friends," she pouts, lecturing you on how you shouldn't ignore your friends like that. You just smile apologetically while trying your best not to giggle at the thought of a worried Lenalee.

_'Worried friends, huh?'_ you thought sadly to yourself, but easily dismiss the thought when you spott Allen behind you.

"Allen!"

"Good morning Juuri. It's been a while." He smiles at you with that kind smile of his, which makes you smile back sincerely.

'Stop it. You smiling like that-, it makes me forget and just smile back. How idiotic of me.' You shake your head in dismay. You really need to get use to holding your emotions in check.

"-As I was saying you should-" Lenalee was cut off by you patting her head.

"I'm sorry to cut off your little lecture, lady, but we are attracting unwanted attention here..." you say worriedly as you finally notice the amount of people looking at your 'small' reunion.

"Ah! Sorry Juuri," she says, while rubbing her cheek shyly.

"Let's go somewhere then. I think I know of a great place where we can eat delicious food. They say that the chefs there are quite skilled," Allen says with a determined look.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee says as she points accusingly at Allen. "-We have already taken our lunch!" She sighed. Allen must have dragged Lenalee into eating somewhere around here.

You just sweatdrop.

"But Lenalee! Juuri said we need to go to a good place. So I think we might as well go to a restaurant, " He points out with a huff. "-And besides, Juuri and I are parasitic type. Sorry, but food is essential, Lenalee." Lenalee just sighs in defeat and mutters something under her breathe.

"Again?"

_'Allen is not your average glutton, I know. Just stay sane, ne Lena,'_ you thought as you and Lenalee follow an excited Allen to 'some good place'.

* * *

**'CHOMP'**

**'CHOMP'**

"..."

**'CHOMP'**

"..."

**'SLURP'**

"Allen! Mou!" Lenalee sighs as she face-slaps herself. Seeing Allen stuff his face with a variety of food in one bite must still be foreign to her. You cannot blame her, since Allen is the first person whom you've seen eat 'that' much.

The three of you arrive at the restaurant that Allen claims to be a great place. You don't mind since the first thing that greets you is the nice smell of beef being grilled. However, you have already had your fill, and eating that much food is not your asset, unlike a certain white haired exorcist who is already ordering your food.

**"Mut I mid fo wit du gab emurfy por baddle!"** Allen says, mouth still full of food. You just sweatdrop, hoping that Lenaleee won't get angry.

"Allen!"

_'Opps! She is already angry.'_ You heave a sigh and try to understand what Allen said, hoping that Lenalee's anger will dissipate.

"Let me translate, Lenalee. Allen said, 'But I need to eat to have energy for battle,'" you quote.

"Ok. I understand. Still-" Lenalee says but stops midway as she looks at Allen. Allen, who seems to sense Lenalee looking at him, swallows his food. "-You can understand him, like that? How did you do that?" She asks, shocked. It really sounds like a messed up sentence, however, you've grown accustomed to these kind of things from personal experience.

"Lets just say that I've been with, *ahem* bean sprouts of a glutton before," you say, giggling a little to Allen.

"I'm not a moyashi!" Allen huffs. "-Anyway, Juuri, awhile ago- Sorry to ask this but, is there something wrong? You seemed a little off." Allen asks, worry etched in his features. You try to look away as you remember what you were mulling over about your past, your horrible life in the past.

'_I know this is just a little trivial thing but-'_ You can already feel the melancholic beating of your heart. '_- every time I remember them, I cannot stop shaking. I can't... just..'_

"Juuri. Please tell us. We are friends, right?" Lenalee asks sadly as she grips your hand gently. You really worried your friends to the point that they are making that sad face. How horrible of a friend you are.

_'I hate lying but, I hate making them do that face because of me. That is why-'_

"I'm okay, really. I just-" You gulp. "-have a lot of things in mind."

"Ju-" Lenalee is cut off by Allen touching her hand that is holding yours. Then, he smiles.

"That's good then. " Allen smiles at you again. You are pretty amazed at how often he smiles. "-But if something is bothering you, please just tell us anytime. We'll be waiting," He finished.

'_What do you mean? How..?'_ You feel confused and frustrated. Hearing these kind words from them, yet not being able to give back anything makes you feel like a faker. They have a lot of trust in you, they treat you as their precious friend, they believe you. However, all along, you're just a runaway coward from another world, who wants nothing but freedom. You feel disgusted by yourself.

"Yes. We are always with you. You have us," Lenalee adds.

_'How should I say that I am not...'_

"Because we are friends."

_'I am not part of this world.'_

* * *

**END!**

Please REVIEW and Message! XD

I will try to update soon so don't worry!

Thank you again!

_-Jacqueline_

:)


	20. Stupid Me, Stupid Yu

Yo! Its been awhile you see!XD Anyway! I've been so busy everyonee!I"M REALLY !WAHHHHHHH!Anyway, I've been enrolled in College! YAY! FINALLY! And plan in moving out to another place!I already miss my room!WAHHH!

_Yo! Its been ages since I've last written something!. I 'm really sorry since there are a lot of things that needed to be handled, especially my enrollment in college and my new place. It's really a hassle but I'm very motivated so I think everything will be just fine. My dad also went back to Italy last week so that made me a little free in my ~! Anyway, please comment and message me if you have any suggestions! I wanna hear it!Pwease~!_

Thank you for all people who have been supporting me! Arigatou! Especially my beta! Thank you!XD

So I hope you enjoy and message me!XD

**Don't forget to review!*pouts cutely***

**Disclaimer: I do not own , Katsura Hoshino does desu~!**

**enjoy~!**

* * *

You three are still in the restaurant even though Allen had, miraculously, had his fill of food. They begin to tell you the reason why they are here (as if you don't know, which you do). They also demand an answer as to where in the world Kanda is. Reluctantly, you tell them some of your little incident with him.

"So..." Allen asks as he looks at you, confused.

"You and Kanda are not on good terms right now," Lenalee says as she shakes her head absentmindedly, "and you say you started it?"

"How, Juuri? I mean- It was probably just Kanda who started it!" Allen says as he pulls at his hair in frustration. It's always Kanda who starts fights with everyone back at the Order, so to know that you started an argument with Kanda instead feels out of place.

"Yeah, I know. It's nothing much actually," you say, not meeting the worried eyes of your two companions, but instead looking at the children playing outside. This argument is really stressful on your part since you two are still on a mission. And knowing what will happen, you are very nervous about the outcome, especially about our favorite swordsman.

"It's okay, Juuri! This is just a simple misunderstanding! Everything will turn out just fine!" Lenalee reassures you as she grabs your left hand in which the red cross, your innocence, is located. You wince subconsciously.

"Yes! And I really think it is absolutely Kanda's fault for saying something so stupid..." Allen mutters under his breath.

_'I'm so useless! Dammit! I'm the one that is supposed to make them feel better. Not the other way around!'_ you think angrily to yourself. You instantly stand up, much to the other two's surprise.

"Juuri? Where are you going?" Lenalee asks as she eyes you worriedly. You just keep silent with your lips in a taut line. You really need to stop with these useless things and concentrate on the more important matters.

_'Right. I need to concentrate more about what is happening, not making a fool out of myself.'_

"I need to finish my mission. Please excuse me," you excuse yourself as you stand up to walk away from them.

"Juuri, wait!" Lenalee says as she also stands up.

Suddenly, you feel a hand grab a hold of you. You look behind you to see Allen's left hand.

_'Wha-'_ You shake your head in disapproval. _'I cannot show them this part of me. That is why I need to busy myself in this mission, to prevent that from happening.'_

"Let go, Allen," you say to him sternly. Unfortunately, he won't let go. Instead, he holds your arm tightly.

"No, Juuri," Allen says as he eyes you seriously. You can also feel the intense worry from Lenalee. "I know there is something you are not saying," Allen whispers quietly, only loud enough for you to hear. "So please, Let us help you."

_'Huh?...Allen...?'_ You think, surprised from Allen's concern for you. You guiltily look away, only to meet Lenalee's worried eyes. Allen slowly let go of your hand.

_'I made them worry again,'_ you blame yourself.

"Juuri." Lenalee smiles at you warmly. You can't help but look away, too ashamed of your behavior. You are really not like this, but you cannot help but to remember the thoughts you had awhile ago.

_**'I'm not part of this world.'**_

"Let's go find Kanda, ne?" Lenalee asks as she extends her hand for you to take. You blink, not accustomed to this kind of affection.

"Hai. Let's go. I just thought of a perfect place where we could find him," you say, leading the group to the old arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lenalee? What in the world are they doing?" you ask as you nudge said girl in confusion. You three just arrived outside the old arena to notice many many armed men making their way inside like they are searching for something...

_'Wait. Could it be-'_ You haven't finished your thought when a loud crash from above answered your question.

**'BAM'!**

"Oh damn! We have to hurry!" Allen says as you and Lenalee nod in agreement.

_'Those humans are going to die if we don't make it in time,'_ you think grimly, clenching your fist in frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without a second thought, you three activate your innocence and start attacking the akuma. Lenalee is leading the way out to the others while you and Allen focus on fighting the akuma.

_'Goddammit! There are too many! If Kanda was only here-'_ you think but instantly shake your head in disagreement. '_This is no time to be thinking of that jerk! This is just a mere challenge. That is why...'_ You smirk and deactivate your innocence.

"Help me! Please, I beg of you! Help me!" a fat bruised man begs as he grabs a hold of your right ankle, inhibiting you from moving away.

"Are you an idiot? Let go of me! How am I supposed to help a selfish man like you?" you say as you glare at the man.

"Juuri! We need to help them, no matter how selfish they are, as exorcists," you hear Allen say to you as he also fights a barrage of akuma on his own.

"Yeah, yeah! I know! Humans, really," you say as you shake your head in disappointment.

'_Any powerful long range attack will do! Come on! Think!'_ You focus your power in your left hand, especially the red cross on your wrist.

"Focus, focus, just focus. There! Just a little bit more," you mutter under your breath. Unbeknownst to you, two akuma are creeping up behind you.

**'NOW!' **

"TAKE THIS! BACKLASH WAVE!" you roar as you hit five level ones in one swing. They are engulfed in a black hurricane of shadows that began tearing them into nothing. The winds haven't died down and take another five akuma down. Finally, the large gust of wind and shadow dies down.

"HAH! Take that!Nye~ Nye~!" you smirk triumphantly at your new attack.

"That's great, Juuri!" Lenalee says, staring in awe at you. You just scratch your head timidly.

"It's nothing that grand- wait. Isn't that Vittorio?" you say as you point at the familiar red haired, bulky swordsman. You are not that sure since the dust hasn't settled everywhere, making your vision a little hazy. You squint your eyes to see better.

"My name is Vittorrio. I will challenge in you in Princess Sandra's name," he replies, clearing your confusion about his identity.

For a moment, you think of your samurai partner and where the hell he is right now?

_'Where could he be? The action is here and yet_? _Could be he injured? Nah. He is supposed to be injured right n-'_

"That's him!"

"Hit him!" two men say as they riled a big gun towards Vittorio.

"Oi! Stop that! You don't know what you're doing!" you shout at those two but they have already fired at Vittorio. However, you easily dismiss that thought and look away, knowing all too well that he won't be harmed that easily. Hell, he and Kanda are still going to have their fun later.

"He can't win," a familiar voice says, loud enough for you to hear it. You look around to see your familiar blue haired exorcist.

"Kanda!" Allen calls, surprised by him showing up so instantly.

"This one's mine. Don't interfere," Kanda says calmly as he looks at Vittorio.

_'Once a jerk, always a jerk,'_ you sigh as you look at him. Memories of the events from just a little while ago come rushing back little by little but you instantly shrug it off.

"Who said he's yours? Is he your lover for you to say that, ne?" you shout to "no one in particular".

"You..." Kanda growled as he looks distastefully at you. You just smirk but inwardly, you are very sad about what happened.

_'I need to get to used in masking my emotions.'_

"Che. So you've finally shown yourself, damn brat. I thought that you became a coward and ran back to the Order," Kanda says as he glares at you. You just reply with a sigh.

_'Goodness...'_

"What kind of partner am I if I'm going to leave you behind? You might get lonely, you know," you smile at him. "And besides, no matter how much you push me away, I'm going to help you and that's that." You grin at him while you rest your hand on your hips in a mock fashion.

"Che. Just don't get in my way," he says as he jumps, readying himself to fight Vittorio. Silently, you pray to the heavens that everything will be alright, especially for him.

"Don't die, Kanda."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You, Allen, Lenalee and the Finder, Pedro, watch from the sidelines as the two swordsman fight intensely. When the finder noticed you awhile ago, he became so happy that you thought he may try to hug you.

_'Maybe he thought that I really left them for good.'_

Right now, Pedro is explaining about the innocence fragment that is with Vittorio and how he managed to live with it for thousands of years.

"Those two have been fighting for three days, but the demons have finally appeared, and Vittorio disappeared in chaos-" You cut him off.

"Kanda has been so tired from battle that he's been asleep for two days. And the annoying thing is he won't let me help him at all. You can say it's a swordsman pride," you shrug as you look at the fighting duo.

_'It's almost time.'_

"Kanda didn't want me to fight because I can't fight without my anti- akuma weapon," Allen says. You look at him.

"You know Kanda, he just wants to hog all the enemies, really," you say with a grin, hoping to ease the tension, but you know that you are only lying to yourself.

_'He'll be alright. He'll live,'_ you say to yourself like a mantra.

"Kanda..." you say, clutching your hand over your chest. The same scene that you already watched several times in your television. The same horrid sound of ripping flesh that you heard from your Sony Home Theatre System. Now, all of these will be seen and heard personally.

Suddenly, Kanda manages to hit Vittorio, but you know that it's not a good one.

_'If I stayed quiet, that will surely happen. But if I warn him that he'll get hit, he may only get distracted and, worse, be kil- Ugh! Whatever!'_

"KANDA! WATCH OUT!" you shout at him.

**'SLASH!'**

But too late. He was already hit, hard.

"Oh no!"

"Kanda!"

Lenalee and Allen shout. You just bite your lip hard, restraining yourself from shouting because you know that won't help at all. What you say won't help now. He's been hit. You're too late.

"Stupid."

* * *

**Author: WAHH! Kanda is injured! What are you going to do!Its seems that telling him by the last minute isn't worth it at all? How are going to act? Are going to use your 'journal' at last? *smirks***

**STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**WAHH!I'm so looking forward for this!**

**Next up! A reason to live.-**

* * *

**"Stop looking you IDIOT! Goodness..." XD**


	21. A Swordsman's Pride, He needs a Lesson!

_Yo! Sorry been too busy..And the word 'busy' a four letter word, can't really express how busy I am. Buy things, like that, housework, school requirements, psychological exam, and my upcoming interview!XCCCMy God...And to add it all, my cousin is using my laptop and she will cry if she cannot use it for her own!XD GAH!So stressful... anyway, I hope you had fun this summer...I also had fun too...sometimes...XDD Atleast be thankful to God. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I own my OC, Juuri Nightray.**

**XD **

**PLease Message and REVIEW!I REALLY NEED THEM!ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAOS... **

* * *

"KANDA!" Allen calls out to Kanda but said guy just knelt down. You, however, remain standing in your spot. You cannot move.

_'The same thing happened again,'_ you say to yourself as you look from Kanda's weakened form to Vittorio, who looks as impassive as ever. You just keep on looking at the scene in front of you, too helpless to move on your own.

"I'll finish you."

Your eyes widen.

And in a blur, you are already in front of Kanda, your Deathscythe activated, blocking the strike aimed to him by Vittorio. Unfortunately, the strike is too much for you to handle so you are pushed back by the force.

"AHHH!" you scream as you are pushed suddenly towards the wall by a huge attack. You mutter colourful words under your breath as you stand up from the huge impact. With shaky legs, you completely stand up and smirk to the one who you received the attack from.

"Juuri!"

"Are you okay?"

"Nightray-dono!"

Allen, Lenalee and the finder, Peter, call to you but you just wave at them in assurance.

"Feh. You are pretty strong I see. Now I see why Kanda is having a tough time with you. "

"Step aside. I will not fight a woman," your opponent, Vittorio, says as he eyes you. You just roll your eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I am a woman. So who cares? Maybe this woman will be the one to bring you down?" You smirk at him as you ready your innocence.

_'Too bad I'm not really the one to bring you down but him. He will definitely slice me with Mugen if I end this my way. That is why-'_

"Lenalee! Allen! Please take care of Kanda for minute. I just need to settle this," you call to the female exorcist without turning your gaze away from Vittorio. You can hear Allen saying that you need to switch with him but you just shrug it off like nothing.

"I'll only repeat this once; I will not fight a woman," he says as he readies his sword to strike again. In exchange, you tighten your grip to your scythe.

_ 'I need to play around with you just a little~'_ You smirk.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

You and Vittorio start fighting each other, though it's more like you dodging his strikes every time.

_ 'Kuso! This is going nowhere. And here I thought I'd be a better match than Allen when he had a taste of these strikes in the anime. '_

** 'SWING!'**

"Oh f*ck!" you cursed as you nearly have your neck sliced. Thanks from your fast reflexes, you manage to kneel down.

_'He's open!'_

With that, you immediately kick his jaw with your left foot and kick his face with the other to pull yourself up by somersaulting in the air. At first, you cannot believe what you've done, but a small smile crosses your lips that turns into a full cheeky grin.

_'I-I did that? YAY! I'm so-so happy!WAHHH!'_ You do a silly dance while crying anime tears in your head as you celebrate your anime kick- a** debut here in .

"JUURI! LOOK OUT!" Allen calls to you, dragging you back to reality. You only have a second to process the thought as sword came striking to your head.

_'A sword? Then-'_ Your eyes widen.

"EKKKKKKK!" You instantly defend with your scythe. You are again pushed to the wall by the impact. Really, if you stop paying attention, you won't last long enough to even encounter a real challenge; a Noah.

"YOU BASTARD! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHILE THEY ARE THINKING?" you say, well, shouted to Vittorio with intense anger. You really have a short-temper towards people who interrupt you while thinking or when you are playing chess.

"I'll take this from here on," Allen says as he moves between you and Vittorio.

"W-what? You shouldn't Allen! I can handle this on my own! You idiot!" you say to him but he just shakes his head disapprovingly.

_'You'll only get your left hand injured!'_ You added to yourself as you clench your wrist.

"I'll be fine, Juuri," he says as he looks at you one last time, activating his left hand. You just heave a sigh.

"You people are idiots."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" you ask Kanda, who is kneeling down with Lenalee supporting him. When Allen and Vittorio started fighting each other, you immediately made your way towards Kanda.

"Che. Cocky brat," Kanda says to you as he scowls, his usual expression but with a different hint of pain in his blue eyes, which you know he deliberately hides.

"Goodness. Even in that state you still have the nerve to insult someone. How impressive of you," you muse as you rub your aching temples. The weariness from using your new attacker awhile ago comes rushing back to you like a wave.

"Is that all you can do? It seems to me that you're only capable of dodging his attacks." He glares at you.

_ 'You bastard…'_ You glared back, trying to ease the nagging pain in your head.

"Mou! Stop acting like children this instant!" Lenalee says as she whacks your and Kanda's heads as if to prove her point further to you two.

"He's no good. He cannot beat Vittorio," Kanda says as he tries to stand up.

"And what? You'll fight him again in that condition? Do you want to die that badly, idiot jerk?" you say to him as you hold his right arm, inhibiting him from moving any further. As if on cue, he collapses on you. Fortunately, you manage to hold him against you while kneeling. You look at his wounds in worry. Immediately, you bite your lip in worry.

**'BOOM!'** A huge explosion went out. You were too caught up in your thoughts to notice Allen's situation.

"Let me take a look. Stay here with him, Juuri," Lenalee says as she speeds off towards Allen. You just nod. You know full well what will happen. However, considering your current pounding headache, it's impossible for you to fight Vittorio again, and Allen is completely in trouble right now.

_'Just one more of that attack, innocence. Please work. Just once,'_ you think as you stand up. Your body is refusing to obey your command. It is not only your head that hurts but also your limbs. The rebound is sure hitting at the wrong time.

You hear Kanda grumble something incoherent that you do not understand, but you just shrug it off.

"Bring Kanda and the others to the cabin, now," you say to the finder as you stand up.

"Y-Yes. Nightray-dono."

With a deep breath you ready your innocence.

"INNOCENCE! DEATHSCYTE! ACTIVATE! " You look at Allen who immediately looks at you.

* * *

**ALLEN's POV:**

You are currently limping away from Vittorio. You are kind of frustrated with yourself that you cannot even land a hit on him even once. You know you are in trouble because your left hand is numb. You keep on backing away from him while hoping and thinking of a way to get out of this.

** "INNOCENCE! DEATHSCYTE! ACTIVATE!"** you hear someone familiar say. You immediately spin your head to look at Juuri. 

"Juuri! You cannot-!" you say to her, feeling something is wrong right now. Your eyes widen when you notice she is standing uneasily with her trembling legs.

"I'm tired of watching idly on the sidelines! That is why-" She brings up her scythe, ready to strike Vittorio when-

** "Stop this,"** a female voice says. All eyes turned to none other than a beautiful woman with blond hair and brown eyes. Vittorio immediately relaxes his stance.

_'What's the problem with people butting in?'_ you think angrily but instantly sweat dropped. _'At least her entrance saved our a**.'_

You look away from the woman and look at your unconscious partner. You are sure that there will be another fight that is going to happen and another scene of him getting injured again, not counting the fight between you two for him to take a rest. You just sigh again and shake your head disapprovingly. This is really, REALLY hectic.

When you look up from your thoughts, Vittorio and that woman are already gone. You took that cue to go back to the cabin with everyone.

**END OF ALLEN's POV:**

* * *

"I don't know if it'll work, but it may help his injuries," the old woman says as she gave you a greenish paste that seems to be for Kanda's injuries. You just thank her while the finder says something about payment. You approach a sleeping Kanda with a worried Lenalee by his side.

"Don't worry too much, ne?" you smile at her as you squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. She nods.

"How about you? You look a little pale," she says as she looks at you worriedly. You sweatdrop in return as you wave your hand dismissively in front of your face.

_ 'This is bad. She caught me there.'_

"N-nothing really. I'm just a little tired is all. You should worry about Allen, not me, since he got his left arm injured," you convince her as you remember the terrible pain of your head awhile ago. Luckily for you, you just feel a little throbbing sensation from time to time but it is manageable.

"Hm. I know. His left arm is still temporarily paralyzed. He is really shocked by it," she says, hanging her head low.

_'I'm their friend here. A friend is someone-. No. A friend must make his or her friend happy.'_

You instantly hug Lenalee tightly, shocking both her and the finder who is watching you two. Allen is too busy listening to the old woman who owns the cabin.

"J-Juuri?" Lenalee blinked in surprise.

"Lenalee is so cute when she is worried, but Lenalee is beautiful when she's smiling. That is why," you grin at her while you hug her tighter. "– I want to see a smiling Lenalee. A smile that will make everyone happy. So please, smile."

_ 'I'm starting to get used to this. I'm afraid I might get spoiled.'_ You chuckled inwardly.

"Juuri…" Lenalee looks you in the eye, trying to process what you said with a small blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. Slowly, a smile graced her lips. "Thank you." she smiled.

"You are welcome, my friend."

After a while, all of you gather around the fireplace, listening to the tale of Sandra and Vittorio and how the woman you saw named Claudia is connected with Vittorio. You really pay no attention for the nth time as always since you are already tired of listening and concentrate on the sleeping Mr. Rapunzel beside you.

_'Hmm. His hair is so soft. I remember the last time I touched it that I almost killed myself. Stupid Lavi's fault.'_ you think as you shake your fist angrily. _'I want to touch it again…'_ You immediately shake your head.

The last time you touched it you almost signed your death certificate that day and only survived thanks to your innocence. But this is a great chance because he is 'still' sleeping. You feel your fingers twitch in anticipation but shake your head again. _'What if he wakes up? He will surely wake up and I'll be caught in the act again. And this time no Lavi around as the mastermind but me! But I am just a curious human being from another world! This is a lifetime experience that even Bill Gates can't get,'_ you think as you make weird faces unconsciously while you contradict yourself. Lucky for you, no one is looking at you and thinking that you've lost it.

Finally, realization strikes you before you can touch Kanda's hair.

_'WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE'S HAIR AND BILL GATES AT ALL? This is really Lavi's fault! He started this fraud! T-This anomaly! This sin! I'm not going to exploit any bishounen and bishoujo out here in the name of all the otaku out in my world or suffer the death from millions of fangirls out there. Sorry! I'm so sorry!'_ you started sniffing while you had anime tears falling from your eyes. Your hands are also in a prayer like position. You also started kneeling. By this time, everyone, except the sleeping Kanda looks at you weirdly.

"Juuri…?"

"Are you okay Nightray-dono?"

"Umm…Juuri?"

Suddenly, Kanda sits up straight, only to have you and he bumped heads, hard.

"What the-!" he shouts at you but you ignore him and pray louder.

"SORRY! I WON'T EXPLOIT KANDA ANYMORE! SO PLEASE DON'T BESTOW UPONS ME THE BARNEY CUDDLE DEATH! OH SO GRACIOUS FANGIRLS OF THIS JERK. I BEG OF YOU!" you say while clasping your hand just like while praying.

"….Idiot brat? The hell are you doing," he says as fires shoots out around him. You finally acknowledge that he woke up already and grin at him.

"Oww…Hello! Good moring Mr. Jerk! I didn't notice you wake up….When did you wake up?" you ask him, unaware that; 1.) You and him bumped heads, hard, just a while ago. And 2.) You are too busy praying for forgiveness.

"Crazy, hardheaded, idiot brat," he says as he scoffs at you while the other people around you two sweatdropped. You stick your tongue out at him.

"If anyone is to be an idiot that must be you! You are an idiot for getting yourself messed up like that!" you retorted with a snort.

_'And making everyone worry!'_ you added in your head.

"You…"

"Please, stop you two…" Lenalee says as she looks at the two of you with a frown.

"Well, at least Kanda seems alright," Allen reassures himself as he heaves a sigh.

* * *

After a few days of rest, Kanda's wounds seem okay and he insists on going out to fight Vittorio. However, Allen and Lenalee team up against him going, especially you since he must not fight Vittorio in that weak state, not until he has a plan just like in the manga. So apparently, you are stuck with him as you suggested keeping him from sneaking out while he thinks of a plan to get the innocence away from Vittorio. However, you are already growing bored from watching from outside the room as he sits on his bed and thinks.

_'Mou. It is so boring watching him sit like that without even moving! I'm getting sleepy from boredom…Need to do something else,'_ you think as you scan the cabin with your calculating eyes. Unfortunately, nothing grabs your attention so you decide to rest your head against the hard wooden table. You note how hard the damn table is so you searched for something that is soft to rest your tired head on and that thing is your soft sling bag which contains your few belongings.

_'Finally. I think I'm going to have that dull headache again from that hard table.'_ You sigh happily as you slowly placed the bag on top of the table for you to use like a pillow.

** 'THUMP!'**

"Ita-!" You mumbled colourful words under your breath as you feel a bump forming on your head because of the impact. You want to search for culprit inside your bag that is so awfully hard. You think about the contents of your bag which contain your uniform and some spare clothes. You just shrugged and decided to open your bag only to see a book, more like a journal. Then, realization struck you. 

"Oh! This is Elda's gift. A journal; a best friend," you mused as you look at the journal with full admiration. You really like writing and reading things, especially works of literature. You are really grateful about her gift. For you to take note of your stay here and to have someone to 'know' of your secrets and feelings makes you feel at ease.

"Isn't this the best time to write something? Thank goodness I have a pen with me. Shall we start?" You giggle to yourself, really happy to have something to do, especially in this boring period of waiting for Kanda to come up with something. So with great optimism, you decided to write something: the time when you committed that sin. The sin of when you killed yourself.

You haven't gone that far when you notice someone said something in the corner but you ignored it. Until-

"Oi! I said we are leaving!" An angry Kanda emerged, fully dressed in an exorcist uniform, glaring at you for ignoring him. You just roll your eyes at him.

"I know. Sorry," you say as you are going to close the journal but in an instant, it was gone.

_ 'Wha-'_

You look up to find Kanda holding your precious not-so-empty-journal in his hand. Your eyes widen in terror. That journal has information about you and some other mental notes about this-.

"And what's with this stupid thing? You need to focus on the mission, idiot," he says. His hands moves to open the first page only for you to grab it back.

"Stop looking you IDIOT! Goodness..." you sigh, hugging your journal to your chest while Kanda snorts in annoyance. "Save your worry because this is not a burden to our mission. You don't need to concern yourself with it," you say sternly to which he replies with a grunt.

"It's none of my business." You just smiled with that.

_ 'It's about you, too. You are all part of this.'_

"I know. It's not about your business at all. So, shall we go then, Mr. Grumpy Man?"

"Che. Damn idiotic Brat."

* * *

You and Kanda arrive at the arena with him beside you. You seem to be relaxed on the outside but the truth is, you are really worried of the outcome. It's not like you don't trust Kanda for thinking of a plan. Instead, you don't trust your presence here. You are not sure what trouble an unwanted presence such as yourself will cause. Just like a pebble thrown into a pond creating ripples on the surface.

In the distance, you can already see Allen backing away while dodging from Vittorio while the latter keeps on attacking fiercely at the young exorcist. Without a word, Kanda takes off but you stop him by grabbing his hand which holds Mugen. He instantly glares at you for stopping him.

"Let go-" You look him in the eyes, which surprises him; your brown eyes looking directly at his blue orbs.

"If I hold your hand with Mugen like this, you can't move it, right? You are defenseless," you say, giving his hand a soft squeeze while holding him in a tight yet gentle grip.

"What do you think you're doing!" he asks as he shakes his hand but your grip is too powerful.

"Don't die." You smile sincerely as you let go of his hand. _'For that person, don't die,'_ you think grimly.

"Che. How unnecessary," he says as he spins around, not facing you but also not walking away from you. Just staying there.

"I just thought," you smirk, "that you needed to hear that. Now go," you say as you 'lightly' push him away, almost causing him to stumble. You see his vein popping in anger.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" And with that, he is off to fight Vittorio and settle the score. However, you are left standing there, not attempting to move from your spot. You just look up at the sky.

"I know, you idiot. I hope you get that hint."

* * *

The fight between those two starts. You just watch from the sidelines, but when it came to the point where Kanda is charging at Vittorio, he was hit by the sword in his left shoulder. You unconsciously bit your thumb in worry.

_ 'Think, you idiot! THINK!'_

As if he heard you, he slices Vittorio's right arm which still holds the sword which contains the innocence. Before Kanda falls down, you catch him with his bag against you. Unfortunately, you trip backwards so you two are seated right now on the ground. Instantly, you pulled the sword out of his shoulder, to which he replied with a grunt.

"Sorry." You sweatdropped. "But I must admit, you did great. Nice strategy!" You give him a thumbs up while opening your bag for some bandages that you keep for emergency like this. Fortunately, you also _'borrowed'_ the paste for injuries from the old woman when you were bored a while ago...

_'We need to fix him up to at least stop the bleeding,'_ you think as you hold him up with your left arm as he sits in front of you. Once you find it, you start dressing the wound.

"Che. You're stupid plan." you hear Kanda say softly, since he is very weak from his injury.

_'Did he mean that he did get the hint a while back..?'_ you think, surprised.

"Oi! What do you mean by my-"

"You are a pathetic idiot." he says as he closes his eyes while grunting in pain. Of course, he will not admit that he is in pain. His pride can't take it. And him using your idea….. Of course, he won't even consider it for his pride.

_'The nerve…'_

"I know. I'm pathetic. You are smart. Happy?" you say in sarcasm, earning a growl from in front of you, which you dismiss. Sometimes, you can't help but think that the ignorant jerk is acting like a spoiled kid.

"It's right to know your place," he says as he taunts you even in that condition. You just cannot help it so…

_'As a kid he needs to know a lesson.'_ You smirk. You '_slightly_' poke the still injured shoulder of his, earning a long hiss of pain and a glare which you return with a chuckle.

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

You are eager to write this little victory of yours against Kanda in your journal later that night.

* * *

OHOHO~!

WAY TO GO MY DEAR!HOPE YOU LIKE IT and don't forget to review and message me!

THANK YOU!

-Jacqueline

:)


	22. Lenalee's Date, Eavesdropper Kanda

_Yo! It's been I'm really happy that plot bunnies help me this time.*kneels and pray for thanks* Anyway, I am going to update my stories as many as I can this month because I'll be having my class in ! College life! I'm so scared...*ahem* I hope you enjoy the story and leave a message please. Enjoy~_

_DISCLAIMER:_

_I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.^^_

_I only own my OC, Juuri Nightray.^^_

* * *

A foreboding wind blew by around the Order signifying a bad omen. A black haired girl is quietly snuggling her pillow, seeking for comfort. Everyone just like her are sleeping quietly in their own confines except the busy scientists. Unbeknownst to them, a great chaos will surely shake this peace tomorrow.

* * *

"Reever-san. Busy as usual, I see." Allen says as he call upon the said guy. You, Allen and Lavi decided to go to the science lab and pay a visit. After you're mission with Kanda, together with Allen and Lenalee, Komui decided to send you back to the Order until Kanda's injuries will be healed fully in which you glady agreed and insisted upon so much to Kanda until the said guy was pissed and walked off to who-knows-where. You know that Kanda needs a break for his ownsake but refuses to admit it because of his pride. However, Lavi seems to be so weird after knowing that you are here and won't stop talking or more like bugging to you. Or maybe it is not 'weird' anymore since it is really his nature to be so hyper.

_'And to top it all. Why do I feel like I'm missing something?'_ You asks yourself thoughtfully while pouting unconsciously.

"Oh, hey Allen." Reever replies back as he looks like he haven't sleep for a long time. "The Supervisor's been really pilling the work on so-"

"Lenalee! Are you really leaving?" a familiar voice says as you look at the direction of the door to see Lenalee and a pleading Komui. You heaved a sigh.

"Yeah. I've finally gotten some time off, after all." Lenalee replies. She is dressed in a skirt but her outfit is not of the familiar exorcist uniform but something that resembles a schoolgirl outfit. Out of the blue, you remember your high school days as an ordinary human student.

"She looks exactly like an ordinary schoolgirl in town." You smile to yourself as you look at her.

"Lenalee…" You hear Allen say. You instantly look at his reaction. You recognize something of a pink tinge in his cheeks. Your smile turn into a full grin.

"Oh! Are you staring?" Lavi chuckles as he teases Allen. The said boy seems surprised.

"No! I-" Allen answers but you cut him off.

"Hmm? In denial? Is this what they call, 'unrequitted love'? Don't worry. I'll help you, my friend." You grin as you pat Allen's back while trying to stiffle your laughter but fail miserably.

"Juuri! Not you too!" Allen groans as you and Lavi high-five. Well, maybe Lavi will be your partner in this field of 'making your friends life as miserable as possible'. However, you cannot shake off the matter that something is off with him. Well, all that is important is to enjoy this ltitle given time to relax.

You are too caught up in your own world(You are always in your lala land.X3) to notice that Lenalee had gone to the town and Reever is dragging Komui to work . You just sweat drop.

_'I'm really curious on how is he able to be gain the title of being a Supervisor in that state...'_

"Hm? Where's Russell-san?" Allen muses as he looks around. You also look around.

"He's off today,too." Reever answer. Something click in your head as you heard that comment. You instantly feel shivers run down your spine. Lavi immediately sees this and asked you. " –Come to think of it, he was saying he was going to town today." Revver finished. Uh-oh. Trouble.

"Russell's going to town?" Komui asks dumbfoundedly.

'Oh no God! Please I had enough of those things!'

"What's wrong Juuri-chan? You look pale…" He says as he checks up on you. You gulped nervously in return.

"Tha…id..." You mutter lowly to yourself t.

"What is it I can't hear you?" Lavi asks again as he got nearer to hear you. You take a deep breathe to kill your thoughts.

"That stupid thing, again." You say as your trouble look turn into something deadly. You haven't forget your last encounter with that thing who almost killed you and Allen thanks for Lenalee saving you.

"What 'stupid thing'?" he asks you but you ignore him.

_'I'm so gonna disemmble your robotic parts Komurin!'_ You thought as you clench your fist unconsciously.

"It can't be…! I'm coming for you!" Someone, or more like, Komui screams as he get loose from Reever's hold and runs out of the science lab.

"What was that?" Lavi asks as the three of you look weirdly at the running Komui.

"I don't know. You, Juuri?" Allen shrugs as he asks you. You just slap your head mentally.

"It would be better if you don't know."

* * *

On the other side…..

"Russell, you cad!" Komui say as he tighten his fist in anger. He is riding on top of Komurin 2 as they ventures the underground canal leading outside. " -Taking into account their conversation earlier and they're both in town on the same day…" he thinks as he sees a figure of his lovely sister laughing together with Russell.

"There's no doubt about it! They are together! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT." He concludes as anime tears falls from his face like a fountain.

"They're going out on a date!" He throws a tantrum and finally composes himself…

"Hurry, Komurin 2! We are going date busting!" He orders. The said robot replies by increasing its speed toward the poor town where Lenalee and Russell are in.

* * *

"And pray tell. Why are we in this predicament, again?" You ask to no one in particular. Awhile back, you remember this 'episode' about Lenalee and Russell. And Of course, about a certain idiot older brother of Lenalee.

"Well. It can't be helped. You know what will most likely happen if we let Komui kill Russell-san, right?" Allen say as he pats your back in reassurance. You just heaved a sigh.

"And besides! It's your first time to see the town, right Juuri? It'll surely be nice to have fun once in a while." He snickers as he looks at you with that grin of his which in someway, reassuring.

_'Too bad, this is my first time seeing the Eifeel Tower and yet…' _

"Yeah. It is really my first time here. Unfortunately, we are stocked here on the streets making sure that Komui will not harm any civilian, that Russell lives, and do all of these without those two knowing. How exhausting…" You pull your hair in frustration as you look at the grinning Lavi.

_'And I wish I have my journal with me right now. I still have a lot to fill up.'_

Everyone, especially Reever shook his head in disappointment. "Sorry into dragging you into this Juuri. You must be very tired since your last mission." He looks at you apologetically.

"Enough with this gloomy atmosphere and concentrate on our plan! So, let's go!" Lavi says as he raises his hands in the air energetically. You and the others just eye him weirdly. Lavi immediately notice this and looks at you dumbfoundedly.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" He asks. You just look at the others and murmurs silently.

"I bet he is enjoying this because he snuck away from Bookman…"

"That must be true." Allen says.

"Certainly."Johnny and Tapp says at the same time.

"Without a doubt." Reever nodded while holding his chin in thought.

"So that's the reason." 65 says as 'it' looks at Lavi.

"Most likely." The other scientists agree.

"O-Oi! It's n-not like that! " Lavi waves his hand defensively. "-you are such a meanie Juuri-chan!" He says at you as he stuck his tongue at you playfully. You only grin.

"Peace!" You say as you hold a peace sign to him. Out of the blue, Johnny noticed something move from the corner of his eyes.

"IT IS KOMURIN 2 AND KOMUI!" And to add it all, Komui is creeping his way to the two 'stealthily', ready to order Komurin 2 to destroy Russell.

You, Allen and Lavi nodded your head in understanding.

"INNOCENCE! ACTIVATE!" You three say at the same time.

* * *

"Let me go!I need to exterminate the plague named Russell!" Komui say as he try to move Komurin 2 from the constrains of you're three innocence.

_'When will he give up? Nah. He is too stupid not to.'_ You thought as you look at Komui blankly.

"Don't act so stupid! If you use Komurin, you will destroy the whole town!" Allen says as he reason out with Komui.

"Yeah! Please be mature enough to remember what happened the last time you used that, THAT thing, Komui." You added while pointing accusingly at the robot.

"I don't mind destroying a town or two for my Lenalee!" He retorted in which you feel your veins popped.

"I can't believe his complex runs this deep." Lavi mutters blankly.

"Nope. His stupidity runs THAT deep." You say as you are tempting to slice this idiot guy with your scythe which is currently holding Komurin 2. Reever then order Allen to 'do it', resulting to the pile of rubbish that was once the robot.

"Allen you octopus!" Komui whines as he suddenly have an evil aura around him and takes out a 'rifle'. You instantly grab Allen's right arm.

"Allen! Get out of the way!"

**'BANG!' 'BANG!'**

After the cloud of smoke, you noticed a weird thing attached firmly to your head.

_'Uh-oh. Don't tell me…' _

"What is this? I can't get it off." Allen says as he realize the 'thing' attached to his head. You gulped, praying that you are definitely wrong.

"I'm..this…" A vein pop in your head.

_'Don't tell me I'm going to write this stupid event in my diary..'_

"Haha~!He really is an octopus!" Lavi says as he laughs then looks at you and laughs even louder. You feel another vein popped. "-Juuri-chan too!"

"Komui….YOU BASTARD!" You shouted as you raise your fist in the air. Ready to beat him up to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately, Reever had a hold of you, restraining you from killing their 'supervisor'.

_'GAH! HE WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE! DAMMIT!' _you growled unconsciously as you made an effort to break free from Reever's hold.

"Now I'll annihilate octopus-Russell, too!~" You hear Komui said maniacally. The science group try to stop him from his evil plans. Reever also let go of his hold to you to help. You sigh heavily and think of a way to remove this ridiculous octopus-thingy.

_'Sh*t! It is too tight! I can't take it off! Damn!'_ You thought while muttering colorful words that only you can hear. You never know that taking this thing off would require a lot of strength and perseverance. Bad thing, you learn of this the hard way.

* * *

"That's a men's clothing shop." Lavi say as he looks to the shop across the street from your current postion which happens to be an alleyway. You are not really paying attention since you are too busy pulling this octopus out of your head just like Allen. This kind of thing is starting to piss you off real bad.

_'Really. Am I starting to mirror Kanda's behaviour nowadays? I knew it. His habits are contagious.'_You shook your head while chuckling to yourself.

"Agh! I can't get it off!" Allen says as he try his best to pull it off. You just clutch your head in dismay.

"Will this get any worser?"

"I won't allow it. I WON'T ALLOW IT!" KOMUI SAYS AS HE SNAPPED. "-I will use this superbomb to blow Russell , planet and all!" he pulls a giant bomb out of nowhere and apply fire.

"Allen! Juuri! Extinguish it!" Reever say to you two.

"Allen is too busy wrestling an octopus right now." Lavi says coolly with his hand at the back of his head.

"Pull harder Timcanpy!" *you know who says this!*wink*

"-And Juuri-" You cut him off.

"I don't care. Just do it Lavi." You shrug as you lean on the wall for support. Pulling this octopus stuff is really tiring, you know.

_'I forgot I haven't taken a rest since the last mission. I really need to gain my energy back.' _You stifle a yawn.

"Alright. If that's what you say." He activated his innocence and extinguishes the flame before it ignites the super bomb. The science lab sigh in relief only to realize that Komui pulls and lights another bomb, a small octopus bomb. Lavi tries to do what he did to the former bomb but only make Komui lost footing and accidentally throws the bomb to the shop.

**'BOOM!'**

"What are you smoking! Half of the store is destroyed!" Reever says as he shaked Komui.

"Don't worry! Those can only hurt people other than Lenalee!" Komui 'reassures'.

**"That is not the problem!"** Reever says as he looks at his supervisor with pure frustration.

"I can't pull it off…" Allen says helplessly. You pity him.

You face palmed.

"Idiots."

* * *

You are all inside a restaurant, still 'spying' on Lenalee and Russell. But as usual, you are not paying attention since your thoughts are focused on more important manners. You also just remembered that there must be a demon around to hurt Lenalee. So you waited there and watch things as they go buy. You really hate this embarrassing situationa and you swear to God that you are so gonna murder this thing with your Deathscyte no matter what.

_''l want to take back what I said about this episode as the funniest because I'm sure as hell this is not funny even a tiny bit right now.'_

**"Eliminate the octopus!" **You hear Komui says, again." Go my minions!"

"Lavi!" Reever says to Lavi again.

"Yes."

And with that, Lavi swats away the flying pink bunnies to the side in which you are sure to where the akuma is.

* * *

You've really lost count. IS it the third or the fourth change of place? You don't know and probably don't care. All of you are situated outside another shop, a hat shop at that. You are all hiding behind a tree and a small carriage. And as usual, Komui snapped and plans again to 'kill' the octopus Russell. This time using 65 at his adavantage.

You didn't move a muscle and stay where you are. It will just be a waste of strength and breath to reason out with an idiot like him. And besides, you are too tired of pulling in which you thought to be pretty stupid. So you decided to end the stuff in your head later with your Backlash Wave.

"Just take it easy.." Lavi says, going to destroy the remote control Komui uses on 65.

"Goodnight, Lavi. " You say to Lavi in which he looks at you weirdly.

"What do you-" Lavi was cut off by a blow dart stucked to Lavi's neck, courtesy of Komui."A blow dart?" He asks in confusion then realizes the effects. "-I feel sleepy…" Then, Lavi was knocked down.

"That's what I'm saying." You muttered, not really interested.

_'So tired….'_ You moaned and decided to really take a rest. Finally, you sit comfortably and leans against a tree. Then, darkness envelops you.

* * *

**Dream:**

It was a rainy afternoon. A ten year old kid was standing at a doorstep of a mansion. Her eyes gaze bitterly for something as she listen to the soft pitter patter of the rain. She never like the rain because she is afraid of the thunder and lightning it brings. It reminded her of how weak and lonely she was; reminded her that no one is going to comfort her, till it stops. She always buried in her mind what her father say that day.

"Liars."

**FLASHBACK:**

**"You see. Mama and I are going to work abroad for awhile. I want you to stay here with grandma, ok? I want you to be a good girl. Always obey her." A man around thirties says as he pats a four year old you.**

** "Hm. I am going to be a smart and good girl that you can be proud of." You smile innocently as you hug his right leg.**

**"We promise to call you back with the new cell phone we gave grandma." She says as she kiss your cheeks in which you giggle in surprise.**

**"Yes, mama."**

**"We promise to get back as soon as possible. After that, we are going to play every day as long as you want!" Your mother added as she smile kindly at you.**

**"Really? You are not going away? You'll stay here longer than a month? Is that a promise?" You ask eagerly, enthusiasm as kid is clearly shown in your eyes.**

**"That will be a promise if you obey grandma at all times. She knows best."Your father smirks.**

**"Hm. It is a promise." You answered with a grin.**

**END FLASHBACK:**

"I did obey. I always did."You muttered under your breath. You lightly touch your sore cheek with you bruised finger. She really did take her time slapping you. And when you feel your cheeks bleeding, you tried to cover it with your hands while she slaps you. Instead of stopping, she striked even harder, making your fingers hurt like hell. It is really a small matter about a misplaced tomato paste dish that was eaten by a cat when you forget it unattended in the kitchen because of cleaning the library.

As you mused about this, you look at the pouring rain. The rain shows sadness and fierceness. The way the water pours down like tears. And the way how thunder and lightning shows its vengeance. It makes more sense that the rain, showing its true nature, is an honest one. It is not a liar. It is sad, but it is comforting. It comes and goes away, but it always comes back. The only thing that you can hold on right now .It is not like them.

_'I like the rain.' _

The sadness, the pain, and the rain will never stay away from you. They will always stay. Not like your parents, who never came back from that day up to this day; your birthday.

:Dream END"

* * *

"Juuri-chan. Wake up." A male voice say as he shakes you in which you answer with a grunt.

**"**I knew it. She won't wake up. She's really tired." Another voice, somewhat a little younger says as he shakes your shoulder too.

"Well. It can't be helped. Maybe we need to do it to Ms. Sleeping Beauty…." The first voice chuckles.

Slowly, you open your eyes only to be greeted by something of a green eye and red hair.

"'Wha-GET OFF ME!" You say as you punch the guy with all your might, sending him flying across the hall. You immediately sweat drop as you recognize the one you punched was none other that Lavi who was now in rubble.

_'It is been a long time since I've last dreamt of something like that….'_

"Thank God you woke up. We do not know the key to your room so we wake you up instead. I am the one carrying you while you are sleeping. I know you would not like it if it is Lavi. Sorry again." The other guy, now you now is Allen says as he scratch his cheek nervously. "And don't worry about the octopus, we just get it off with the help of the otherswhile you are sleeping."He adds.

"It is okay. I'm really sorry for being a burden. And also thank you. " You smile weakly to him, feeling very embarrassed.

_'I hope I'm not drooling.'_

"You are welcome. You need to go back to sleep. Goodnight then." Allen say as he wave at you and walks off.

"Same to you." You manage to reply before Allen rounded a corner and disappear with a bruised and unconscious Lavi.

Before you even manage to open your door to your room, a certain blue haired exorcist appeared from the left door next to yours.

"Oh. Good evening, Kanda."You greeted as you look at him only to find him, wet and shirtless. He just scowls as he recognize who greeted him.

_'With that look of his…AH! Mental image stuck in head. DAMMIT!' _You thought as a weird image of a topless, dripping Kanda Yu smirking at you-

**'SMACK!'**

You face palmed yourself. You really need to keep your mind out of the gutter. You are not a pervert, but as an anime addict, you know a lot of things that normal people your age knows.

"The hell are you doing brat?" He says as he looks at you weirdly. Who would face palm themselves that hard? Probably someone as crazy as you would? That'll answer it.

"Well, if you would kindly wear a shirt idiot." You inquire while facing your back at him, hiding that stupid blush.

_'I am not his fan. Sebastian is a lot cooler. I am an exorcist here. NOT SOME FAN OF HIS. So focus. Focus. FOCUS!'_

"Che. Stupid rain." He ask as he glare at no one in particular. Really, his mood can never be as foul as always. Your eyes widen.

"It is raining?" You ask him, earning a growl of annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious?" He retorts. And as if on cue, you started hearing the familiar lightning. You weakly smile.

_'It is raining, just like in my dream.'_

"What are you goofing out? Che. Idiot brat." And with that he closed his door, leaving you standing alone in the hall infront of your room.

"Would they actually stay with me until it stops raining?" You ask yourself, smiling sadly to yourself.

"Or, I'll be standing alone again, under it?" You muse, shaking your head in dismay and finally entering your room for a well deserved sleep.

Unbeknownst to you, Kanda didn't fully closed his door.

* * *

**Well! Hope you like it!**

**AND DON"T FORGET TO MESSAGE OR RATE!**

**IT"LL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **

**I REAPEAT, DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND MESSAGE ME. REALLY NEED THEM.x3 **


	23. With Allen this time, Angry?

_HIYA~! So I started my first 2 days of my college life and...WOAH. SO intimidating. Well, I do not have any friends yet, so I'll be stuck with my own imaginary friend*says hi to my imaginary friend*. Eventhough, I'm busy, I'll try my very hardest to write and update my stories as soon as possible. *smiles* But ofcourse, gotta need your support everyone~! So, HOpe you enjoy and MESSAGE AND RATE ME~!_

**Disclaimer:**

** I do not own . Katsura Hoshino does.**

** I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

** I only own my OC, Juuri Nightray.**

** VAMPIRE CASTLE PART 1 ARC**

* * *

A pretty, blonde haired woman looks out the window blankly.

"Is something the matter?" a man in the shadows asks the beautiful lady.

"Someone entered the forest," she answers as she grips the window sill tightly. "No one has business in that forest."

"Then all's well," the man who appears to wear a black cloak says, hugging the blond woman from behind as she hugs back.

"I'm so worried that someone will come to bother us," she murmurs, feeling worried. She does not want anyone to disturb their peace.

"No one will come," the cloaked man reassures her, still hugging the woman affectionately. "No, not ever."

And sharp teeth come in contact with pale skin.

* * *

_November 23,_

_ "Everything seems normal." That is what I thought at first. But if you analyze it more, you will be able to see the key word 'seems'. Because mi' folks, that day, yesterday, was a total mess of idiocy and craziness. And trust me; it is not funny to have a Supervisor who is stupid enough to have a sister-complex plus a robot roaming around the town. Adding those together equals D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R. And me, Allen, Lavi and the rest of the scientists team 'tried' to stop him. And just like in the story, the only person who stopped this mess with a powerful kick was Lenalee Lee, the 'Supervisor's' sister._

_ It was so fun, yet so stressing._

_ Signed,_

_ Eu-_

_ Juuri Nightray_

You put down your pen and diary and try to rub the sleep out of your eyes. Yesterday wore you out so much that you didn't notice that it was already 9:00am in the morning. So, begrudgingly, you dragged you're a** off the bed and decided to fill your daily share of life in your diary. Unfortunately, you are too sleepy to notice that you made a mistake in writing your-

"GRRRGGG!"

That was your signal from your grumpy stomach to eat. But before that, you need to talk to Komui about something important regarding your next mission with Kanda.

"Got to help Allen right now."

* * *

**Kanda's POV:**

_ 'What in the world does he want right now!'_ you bellowed while making your way to that idiot excuse for a supervisor. You were enjoying the peace while meditating when you are unceremoniously called by him.

_'Must be a damn mission with that brat again,'_ you scoffed.

Well, it is better off that you are on a mission than staying here doing nothing but goofing around like idiots. You know what happened yesterday to those idiots and what trouble they caused in town, courtesy of a babbling Bookman who knows nothing about silence.

You enter the idiot's office which is, as usual, littered with papers everywhere. As if on cue, a tall guy with a white coat and a beret makes himself known.

"YAHOO~! KANDA!" Komui greets. You just glare at him with all intensity that you have.

"What do you want?" you 'ask', or more like command. You are so pissed that you cannot guarantee that you are not going to snap at someone.

The poor guy just sweatdrops.

"Umm, there is a mission-"

You cut him off.

_'And where is that idiotic brat? Late again?'_ You grit your teeth together.

"And where in the world is that brat? I'm not going to wait for her again," you say while crossing your arms and making sure not to slice someone right now. At least not yet. Why was it that every single person here was an idiot?

"Brat? Who is?" Komui asks in surprise while raising an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Juuri-chan?"

***TWITCH***

You can feel your veins popping.

"WHO ELSE?" You glare at him as you once again move to unsheathe Mugen. "Are you going to answer or I am going to-"

You are cut off during your 'threatening act' by a laugh. A f****** stupid laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA~! Kanda? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? Don't tell me you miss-"

Komui is cut off by a sword shoved at his throat, courtesy of you.

_ 'I swear I am going to kill him some day.'_

"Ka-Kanda, I'm only ki-kidding, you know! Anyway, you should put *Komui puts the blade out of harms way* that down."

_'Lucky bastard.'_

"Che. Fill me in on this damn mission, already," you say while putting Mugen down. Too bad you can't kill him, yet.

Komui just hands you down your mission and adjusted his glasses.

"All the information you need is in there. And About Juuri-chan," he pauses as he looks at you.

"She requested, just a little while ago, to be put with Allen this time."

There is a short silence.

"What?"

_ 'What in the hell is that brat planning?'_  


* * *

  
**Normal POV:**

When you come down the hall to eat some breakfast, you see him eating his favourite soba alone, as usual. And considering that the cafeteria is very full of finders eating, you decide to join him in his solitude while eating your precious beef ramen.

_ 'It's not like he'll mind. And I can't see Allen around. Must be packing for his mission,'_ you think as you look around, hoping to see a familiar white but find nothing. You then shrug it off and proceeded to approach the demon named Kanda.

"I'm going to eat here, okay?" you ask, situating yourself across from him. You don't want to hear any of his curses or morning pms-ing since you want to enjoy your beef ramen today. As usual, he just che-s at you and continues eating his soba like nothing happened, or more like you didn't exist in front of him.

"Itadakimasu," you mutter low under your breath in Japanese and proceeded to dig in. Before you even have the chance to raise a chunk of beef to your mouth, he stops you.

"Brat."

_'What? '_ you think as you look at him, raising an eyebrow. What is his problem now?

"What is it, Kanda?" you ask, calmly waiting for any reply.

"…."

And as usual, no reply.

***TWITCH***

"If you want to say something, say it. Didn't anyone tell you not to stop someone who has a hungry stomach? 'Cuz you know, sir, you're not the only one who knows how to scare someone," you say, munching your ramen with ease.

_'Ugh. Still sleepy…'_ You stifle a yawn by gulping your food.

"Stop saying nonsense," He says, finishing his soba and moving to stand up but you grab his arm.

"What is wrong with you? I cannot understand what you are saying." You look him in the eyes but he just swats your hand away. "Don't tell me you are still pissed off when I poked your bleeding shoulder 'a little' last time, because I know you deserve it!" you continue, pointing an accusing finger at him. 

"You're the one to talk."

The finders around you two seem to notice the tension building up and start moving a distance away from you two exorcists like that is the best thing to do in this chaos. Who knows? You two might summon your innocence and attack each other like there is no tomorrow.

"…"

**Glare**

"…."

**Glare**

"KANDA!"

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT MOYASHI?" he says, slamming his hands on the table.

…..

…..

What?

You just raise an eyebrow.

_'What? Is that all of it?'_ you think, looking at him questioningly.

"So you know already." You sigh. "I am going to help him a little in his mission. Then, meet up with you after your given your mission, which I presume you already know about," you explain to him. However, you can still feel his angry glare at you.

_'A mission that I know will give us an opportunity to have another ally.'_

"You didn't answer my question, brat," he says, turning his back to you.

_ 'What did he mean by 'not answering his question?'_ you think, searching your head for an answer. You made sure to explain to him your purpose for helping Allen out this time, but of course not making any of your own plans known. So, what is he talking about? Is there something you forgot to inform him of? Maybe you should apologize?

"Kanda, I'm sorry if it was so-"

"Get lost."

And with that, he left the cafeteria.

* * *

You and Allen are now waiting for your train to make a stop at your destination. At first, Allen is very surprised seeing you with him, but you just said something about a 'change of scenery requires a change of companion'. This mission of Allen's is all about finding a notorious womanizer who owes a very, VERY BIG debt. This person is none other than the missing General Cross Marian. You still remember your encounter with Komui this morning.

* * *

  
** :FLASHBACK:**

The usual clattering and littering of papers welcome you as you enter Komui's office. You already know what you are going to say, or more like reason to him, about your plan. And you will not accept no for an answer.

"YAHOO~! JUURI-CHAN! GIVE ME A HUG TOO, LITTLE SISTER~!" a voice whom you know belongs to your Supervisor, says out loud. As if on cue, you side step, resulting in him to meet the floor, hard.

"THAT HURT, you know~!" he whines as gets a hold of your right leg.

_'Now I know why Lenalee can be so angry with her brother at times…'_ You heaved a sigh. Could he get any worse? But before you can even question his sanity, you decided to voice your intention.

"Komui, I am here to talk about the mission-"

"AH~ It's a good thing that you are here!" he says as he sits down in his chair.

"Umm, Komui-"

"All that is left is call Kanda here to talk about your mission-"

"LISTEN TO ME, IDIOT!" you say as you slam you hands on his desk, making the paper files fly everywhere. The poor fellows watching you two just cowered in the corner in fear. So it seems that your rage can still make people piss their pants. Good. You do not want to be rusty.

"O-okay," Komui gulped in fear. You just heave a sigh. What were you going to say again?

"I want to go to Allen this time," you say as you look him in the eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. "I know that I am supposed to be with Kanda this time. But I want to help Allen, just for a while. I'll meet Kanda on the way and continue my mission with him," you say formally, but deep inside, you are screaming in your head for your idiocy. What if he suspects something? You are known as the 'Seeker of Time' which is somewhat fishy. One mistake and it will blow your cover.

Komui just sighs and adjusts his rectangular glasses professionally.

"I understand that you might be worried after knowing about Allen's mission finding General Cross, or you might be too fed up with Kanda on missions, but I cannot simply allow you, without a valid reason, to change missions. What is it?" This time, he is the one who eyes you.

_'Damn. I hate lying. But, what should I say again? And here I thought I rehearsed my lines!'_ you think angrily. Hesitantly, you take a deep breath and start speaking.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

"It's not about me being worried and definitely not about being fed up. I just want to assist Allen on his way and," you smile at him. "I want to make sure of something. So please allow me, Sir."

"What something you are talking about, Juuri?" he asks as he eyes you suspiciously.

"Just believe in me."

** END Flashback:**

* * *

Weird.

Something is clearly weird about him. The glares, or is it some curious stares at first? You don't know. And it is starting to freak you out a little. And then he snapped before you can even ask what was wrong or apologize. And here you thought Lavi is the weird one. Clearly, you are mistaken. Because, my friend, it is not your ordinary creeper. It is not from Lavi either. But instead, it's Kanda.

_Holy macaronis._

You can't get him out of your head.

At first, you try to brush it off like nothing. His last word about you seems so, what is the word? Cold? His tone of voice is not the typical 'insult-every-idiot-like-a-jerk' thing. It is more like, he doesn't care about you as a human, as his comrade.

_'What in the world have I done to him? Does that mean that he hates me with Allen? Of course he hates Allen the moyashi but, what? It doesn't make any sense if I'm with him unless he is jealous- JEALOUS? HIM? WTF! '_ You pull your hair in frustration, not minding that you look weird in the eyes of your white-haired male friend.

"I know it is too out of the blue but, BUT! AGRH!" you ramble as you start to bang your head against the poor window of the train. And you, being literally hard headed, know that the poor window does not stand a chance.

That is absolute nonsense. HIM? Jealous of Allen? There must be _something_ else.

"Ju-Juuri? Are you okay…..?" Allen asks, getting a hold of your arm. He tries to calm you down by making sure you are not hurting yourself against the window. Or maybe he's saving the poor window? You don't care.

"Kanda is angry," you say after calming down, now looking at the scenery in front of you again. Is it the right choice to be with Allen and secure everything? You're one-hundred percent sure that Kanda can handle himself easily in any mission, so that is not a problem. However, why in the world is he like that!

"Juuri, Kanda is always angry. It is his normal face every day. You of all people must know how to handle him," he says darkly. Seems like Allen keeping in a lot of steam and trying to find Cross right now makes this a perfect opportunity for Dark Allen to unveil.

"If you say so." You look at his smiling face and remember some memories of your stay here; their first mission where they found you, the welcome party, those silly things, your innocence, and your friends.

_'I need to focus right now. I cannot afford to lose what I have so far.'_

"That is good then! Oh, we're here already. Let's go," Allen says as he stands up, offering his hand to you. This reminds you whenever Kanda 'announces' your stop.

_'If it's him, he'll just che at me and call me stupid for not noticing our stop,'_ you think, shaking your head as you accept Allen's hand._ 'We just arrived here and yet, I'm starting to miss his grumpiness already. Is it normal to miss someone's grumpiness?'_ you ask yourself, killing any ounce of sanity you have left as you think about Kanda again.

"Hm, let's go find your _dear_ master then, Allen," you say, emphasizing the word 'dear', to which Allen just replies with a glare.

"Please don't say that," Allen replies as he gives you a depressed look and starts to mope at the corner, murmuring some incredulous words that you don't wish to hear. You don't know if you are going to be sad or amused .

He really does not want to see his own master.

* * *

**Don't FORGET TO MESSAGE ME~!**

** Next up is VAMPIRE CASTLE PART 2 Arc!**

** Allen: I was bitten..*mopes in the corner***

** Juuri: Don't worry Allen! Nothing bad will happen-**

** Lavi: STRIKE~!**

** Juuri: THIS IS NO TIME FOR LOVE!**

** *punches Lavi in the gut***


	24. I'm not afraid of Vampires, just Ghosts

_Hiya! T.T Kanda's birthday ended so fast! WAH! I want to give him my present! Ahem,anyway, I hope you like this chappie of mine and I was really hoping that I'll publish it this June 6 but just finished it now...:) So hope you like it~ And I still have my finals in math coming up this monday.. and don't forget to message and RATE me!_

And yeah..may beta is not responding right now and its been two weeks so I decided to publish this now.^^

Please don't kill me..Y.Y

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does.

and yeah..chapter 206 is finally out!.^^

* * *

**Vampire Castle Arc 2 **

_November 24,_

_ I already talked about this to Komui. I am going with Allen this time in his mission to find General Cross Marian in which I know will have its own twists of events. However, the most disturbing part is the last word of Kanda to me back in the cafeteria. I don't know but I can't get it off of my head lately. Maybe I need to apologize to him some other time? I know that my decision to go with Allen this time is so sudden, but I do not want to risk something from not happening. Just to make sure, I think._

_ I'm just going to straighten up everything after this little twist and also try to act normal again._

_Signed, _

_Juuri Nightray_

* * *

_'Or maybe I shouldn't bother myself here?'_

**"Why do you need to tie us down?"** Allen asks as he struggles next to you. He is sitting in a wooden chair. But not just sitting. He is tied up. Just like you.

_'Goodness. What kind of joke is this?'_

"There is no point from tying us down!" You shout at them. Really, who ties someone up because they wanted to talk? And if there is, what _kind of talking is that?_ "If these people won't get this off, I'm sure as hell I'll activate my Deathscythe this very instant." You mutter under your breathe. Upon hearing this, Allen sweat drops.

"Please Juuri, no need to get so violent. They might get scared." Allen reasons out to you, hoping to calm yourself. Instead, his comment only fuels your agitation.

" With **all due respect** Allen Walker, you could say that to them first! **DO **they** KNOW** what they are** doing **is** VIOLENT? No, they don't!** That this is completely not so normal of a method that it sounds so **creepy**!"

"But still. Please don't do that." Allen looks at you disapprovingly.

"Why do you need to be so kind, Allen?" You sigh, gingerly submitting to his request. Godness. This is the first time that you wanted Allen so badly to at least have some Kanda's character. But no, that will surely ruin his character and you are sure as hell that Allen's fan girls will murder you if they know that their beloved Allen is altered by you. Bad, bad idea.

"As I was saying, a vampire," The man who owns the cart whom you later recognize as the mayor of this eerie town, says creepily. Why do he needs to act like that?

_'Haven't they had enough of the creepy aura around their town?'_ You thought.

"A vampire?" Allen asks, listening fully to the creepy mayor.

"Yes, that's right," He replies. You are one-hundred percent sure that Allen is more scared from the man than you.

_'How s-scary,'_

"How s-scary," Allen says beside you.

"Y-yeah," You gulp, nervously.

"Ow, excuse me." The man says. Maybe he realized that he is causing you two discomfort?

"Not at all," Allen says.

"Please take your time," You say, smiling.

"Juuri!" Allen says, giving you a scolding look.

"Okay, okay. " You say, shrugging. "But admit it! You felt relieved."

"Maybe…" Allen looks away. Guilty.

"See!" You say triumphantly. You have a lot of sense. But not enough sense to remember enough what is going to happen when you entered this town with Allen.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Is he really going to be here, though?" Allen asks you, you just shrug at him and looks bored in front of you. The place you are in is somewhat haunted or abandoned in your knowledge. And for the said General who likes women and high class wine, there is **no friggin' way** he is here.

"If I am going to reassure you Allen, I'm not sure I'm not going to lie." You say plainly while flexing your muscles. Sitting and looking around the passing surrounding is sure to be very tiring. Adding the fact that a certain someone's word still rings in your head like a hammer is very disturbing. You can even feel a headache forming. You sigh. Your energy is easily diminished from just thinking about that.

Out of nowhere, you and Allen spotted a man with a cart, a store cart. Weird.

_'What a weird man.'_

"Um.." Allen says to the man who easily acknowledges your presence and looks up. Now, he looks creepily familiar. Damn your short term memories at times.

"Ow. How unusual for someone to come to this town." The creepy man says.

"Hello. My name is Allen Walker." Allen introduces himself. You take that as a cue to introduce yourself too. As far as manners needs to exist, you need to abide from it as a good citizen of this world.

"And I'm Juuri Nightray, Sir."

"You! Th-Th-That crest!" The man says as he looks at our crests, the crest of the Black Order.

"Umm, Yes? What of it?" You gulps.

_'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?' _You thought nervously as you remember the last time you felt this bad omen a few days ago. And you are a person who sticks with those bad luck, always.

Suddenly, the man runs away from you two to the village. Blinking, Allen looks at the left cart.

"You forgot your cart! " Allen calls out to the man." He's gone…" Blinking Allen looks at you.

_'Don't tell me…'_

"Uh? Did we do something, Juuri?" Allen asks you. You didn't reply to him. "Juu-Eh! What are you doing…." Allen asks as he sees you looking for a place to hide. Yes. You can include, _you_ emptying a garbage can for an escape route.

_'Got to hide. Got to hide.'_ You thought to yourself, ignoring Allen's curious stares. As if on cue, you feel shaking. Or more like many people running.

"Darn. We are too late. Allen let's go!" You pull Allen with you and start to run when people starts surrounding you two while holding some not-so-good-gardening tools threateningly.

You two are too late.

"Um, wait!" Allen says, trying to talk it through while he steps in front of you. Well, he sure is the gentleman type. But you know that it is not enough to fend off the incoming trouble you two are going to be in.

"Ah- wait!"

_'Might as well help, Allen get off from this. Maybe they'll listen from a girl like me?' _You thought

"Um. Please listen first. We are-"

But you are cut off by men tying you up. You are really screwed.

"NO!"

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

"…Until one night, the first victim was an old woman who lived in the village. The cloaked figure sucked the woman's blood until her body withered and dead. Since then, Crowley has continued to feed on us. To date, nine of our people have become his prey. " The mayor, who recently named George says eerily sadly.

_'Geez. The way he tells us his story is scarier than watching the Grudge.' _You thought, a little shaken up from thinking about what happened earlier and the current vampire matter at that.

"Quiet the angry mob," Allen says.

"I clearly agree," You say, shaking your head dismissively. This is starting to wore you off.

"We we're ready to confront Crowley tonight but…"

"Hm? You said something Allen- Eh!" You say in shock. You are not prepared from seeing kneeling and begging people.

"God has not forsaken us! A dark priest, the seal of the Order on his right breast has come to save us from the wicked vampire! Dark priest, Sir and Miss Witch, we beg of you to rid of us of the curse that is Crowley."

_'W-witch..?'_

"Um, Juuri…?" Allen asks nervously. Looks like the poor guy is sensing the dark aura beside him.

**"DO I LOOK LIKE A WITCH TO YOU!"** You bellow, thrashing around like a wild animal trying to get free. Everyone around you moves away, scared from the display of strength in front of them. However, they are still fortunate since you are still tied up. In short, you are still harmless.

**"WHAT KIND OF PRIEST WOULD ACT LIKE THAT! YOU MUST BE A DEMON WITCH UNDER THE RESTRICTION OF SIR PRIEST HERE, UGLY!"** The mayor retorts in front of you.

_'Now I'm a demon witch at that…? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T GO GAGA ABOUT BEING A FUCKING LADY IN A SKIRT?'_

"Um..Please! She's not a demon. And Juuri, you shouldn't-" Allen looks at you but gulps hard. Too bad. He is too late to calm you and make some sense to save their lives.

**"INNOCENCE! DEATHSCYTE ACTIVATE!"**

* * *

_"Ouchies,"_ You say, tending a little bump in your head. What is wrong with fighting your dignity? You might be a little weir and crazy but you are still a human. Not a witch!

"But Juuri, you really not need to do that." Allen says across from you.

"I can say the same to you!" You say accusingly. You two are given a room with a one bed only for the night. Really, do they also think that 'witches' do not need to sleep?

"I need to restrain you from not killing anyone. Please understand." Allen says while scratching his neck nervously. Who would have thought that someone like you would be so immature.

"BUT ALLEN! It's not fair! " You say, thrashing. Now, you are acting like a stubborn five year old kid. Allen just sighs. He approach you and pats your head reassuringly.

"Now, Juuri. Try to take some sleep. You need it since you don't eat much." Allen smiles.

_'How did he know about that? Am I too obvious?'_ You look at him confused. Already stopped yourself from thrashing.

"O-Okay, but how about you? Where will you sleep, Allen?" You ask. You are not prepared from this kind of 'British things' especially since all you've seen is first class jerkiness, courtesy of Kanda

"I'll sleep on the floor." Allen smiles kindly at you in which you can't help but smile back.

_'He's so kind. I' feel like I might spoil myself.'_

"If that's what you say," With that, you lay back on top of the bed and made yourself comfortable.

"Good night, Juuri."

"G'night, Allen."

* * *

**'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM!'**

"WHAT IS THAT! WHAT IS THAT!" You stand up in your bed in panic. Wait. Your bed is soft, not hard.

_'Where am I…..?'_ You thought as you scan your surroundings. You are in a room, just the same room as the one you are with Allen. So that must mean that you must still be in the same building. Speaking of him. Where is he?

"I need to go to that room, immediately!" You say, running at full speed to the direction where you heard the explosion.

* * *

**'BOOM! BOOM!'**

_'Shit! He's not here. He's not here too. Damn!' _You are making your way toward the noise but get lost in the process. You never thought that this building could be such a maze. After what seem like forever, (it is only 30 seconds) you notice a black silhouette in the corner of your eye to your left.

_'There!' _

"ALLEN!" You say to him as you approach him.

"Juuri! Get away!" Allen says as he runs the narrow hallway toward you.

"Wha,-" You didn't get enough time to ask him after seeing the what is the problem. Akuma.

"We've gotta get outside," Allen says, running beside you.

"I understand,"You say, trying to remember what happened in the anime and thinking of the best move to contradict it. However, you are too busy to notice an akuma outside the window.

"Juuri!" Allen says as he push you off a good distance away from him, making you hit the floor unceremoniously.

_'Wait. That means-,'_

"Allen! Look out!" You say as you warn him. But he is already hit on his left eye.

"Shit! Again!" You curse, activating your innocence to save him from the akuma. Why does it looks like it is very impossible alter what is going to happen in the anime?

_'Why did he need to push me off with that distance!' _You thought, eighty percent sure that you aren't going to make it in time.

**"Big hammer, small hammer. Extend!"** Someone familiar says out of nowhere. Your eyes widen in shock and happiness.

_'That voice! '_

"Lavi! You really came!" You shout in joy. Allen looks at you, confused.

"This is…" You nod at him, grinning at him as you averted your gaze to the two forms to your right. What a great timing.

"Lavi! Bookman! What are you doing here?" Allen says in shocked.

"What'cha sittin' around for?" Lavi says, grinning at Allen and falls his gaze at you. "Aw. And here I thought that I might see Juuri in her nightgown."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, **pervert**." You say haughtily like a kid, sticking your tongue at him.

"This is no time for lollygagging," Bookman says blankly, looking at the pile of rubble behind Allen.

_'Kill joy. Are all the elderly like that? How boring.' _You . There is a great possibility that is true.

All of you prepare your stance as the group of Akuma emerge from the pile of rubbles. However, it is evident that Allen's condition is not very good. You take that as a cue to slice the akuma in front of Allen.

"HYAA!" And with that, one akuma is eliminated.

"Thanks Juuri!"

"No prob."

And with that, started a restricted battle inside the inn against the akuma.

"Could I just blow up the whole inn, Allen?" You ask Allen, jokingly.

"Juuri."

"Okay, okay. Kill joy."

* * *

"My goodness! Three Dark Priests!" The mayor says, happily but his tone suddenly lower when his face gaze upon you. "-and one Witch."

_'Why you!' _You thought angrily as you grip your hand very tight until your knuckles became white.

"Witch…?" Lavi asks, not knowing what is happening. That only made you look at him, threateningly.

"What is it Lavi? Have something to say?" You glare at him.

"N-nothing, Juuri!" He says, waving his hand dismissively. But you caught him muttering something under his breath with the words well-groomed and make-over.

_'Men and their stupid likes about beautiful people. Scums.' _You thought darkly, trying your best not to voice out your thoughts. It will never be a good idea if they know how much knowledge you posses using seven different languages in cursing.

_'Back to the topic. '_ You thought, scanning the place around you. It is already day and the four of you(mainly Bookman) are tending the innkeeper who you discovered under the rubble yesterday. So now, you still stuck listening to the pleading or praising mayor to help you out in their vampire hunting. Of course you'll help him since that is what you want to make sure of, but not exactly.

"…..militia tonight." The mayor says, catching his statement at once.

"Um," Lavi says but instantly shuts up when the mayor looks at him with his eyes wide in fury. Damn, you feel a little shiver run up and down your spine.

"We expect great things," He says, clearly scary. Lavi just looks at Allen and to you, dumbfounded and a little scared.

"Sorry, Lavi if we didn't warn you." You grin at him. Revenge.

"Meanie."

"That does it. Well, you'll have to get going then," Bookman says, done checking on the poor innkeeper.

_'Bookman is also kind at least. To help a random guy in the middle of the pursuit of akuma, he stop us to help instead of watching us fight just like a bookman.'_ You smile to yourself. Humans are still humans at all. Capable of caring. Capable of hurting.

* * *

"You sure your eye is okay, Allen?" You ask him, a little. No. Maybe very worried that he was hurt because of your idiocy of not knowing something happening beforehand.

"You asked that a million of times, Juuri-chan." Lavi says coolly beside you. It is already night, and as Bookman instructed earlier, you three are going with the village people and confront the 'vampire'.

"I'm just making sure," You say, eyeing Allen from your left one last chance.

"Aw. You should worry about me too, Juuri!" Lavi says, grinning at you from your right. Why do you need to be in the middle?

_'Because Allen said that it would be better for a lady to be protected. Damn.' _You thought.

"I'll try to consider it," You say at him, smiling. He immediately perks up in interest. "When hell freezes over."

"So rough," Lavi sighs, slumping off.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask," Allen says as he looks at Lavi.

"What is it that you forgot, Allen?" You say, looking at him.

"What are you and Bookman doing here?" Allen asks. You chuckle to yourself.

_'Ofcourse. They need to do their job.'_ You thought, feeling something hurt in your heart. Maybe your just like the Bookmen? Someone who is here to merely watch. Isn't that who you are? Who 'was' you anyway?

"Oh-that," Lavi and you was cut off by..

"Stop you three!"

_'Huh?'_

"There! Look!"

_'So, we're here at last.'_

"This is the gate to Castle Crowley." The mayor says. Goodness, with the that tone of his voice, he could be a horror actor. "Beyond here is the garden which Crowley owns, where demons are said to lie. Beyond that is the castle itself."

_'Yay! We are finally here! Wait. Why do I feel some bad vibes from this…'_ You gulp nervously. Hard to admit it but you are still a chicken in watching horror movies. The last time you watch a horror movie in class, Fox Stairs, you almost wished to are blind and deaf not to hear or see any ghosts' there.

"Aw. Bats, how classic." You mutter under your breath, trying your hard not to look scared.

_'I'll be dirtying my image as a fearless and smart exorcist, if they know that I'm such a chicken about this kind of stuff.'_

"I can hear something…" Allen says, making you grip your hands together.

"Yeah.." Lavi agrees, silently.

"It is just the wind." You say, hoping to heavens that it is. You know full too well that there is no ghost but you cannot help to doubt yourself about this since this eerie surrounding is not helping you either to reassure yourself.

"Now, go!" The mayor says, out of the blue in which unconsciously brought a yelp escape your mouth.

"Juuri…..-chan?"Lavi asks you but you just push him off and started walking towards the gate.

"N-no-t-thing!"

"She's…scared?" Allen asks you, quizzically.

"I'm just startled!"

* * *

_'Okay, I'm clearly scared.'_ You thought to yourself, feeling the cold gaze of the 'vampire' on you three. You started to hear your own heart pounding inside your chest, painfully.

"O~oh!" You hear Lavi says tauntingly to Allen. "Why are you taking your gloves off, Allen? You scared?"

_'Aw. Allen is scared. How cute~!'_ You coo inside your head. It would be to much for Allen to handle Lavi and a teasing you together. Let's just say that you felt pity at him.

"No, no!" Allen replies then looks at Lavi's right hand which is currently touching his hammer shakily. Looks whose talking. "I see your fingering your weapon an awful lot, Lavi.."

"I'm_ 'so'_ not scared," Lavi replies, shrugging it off like nothing.

"Really? Your not fooling my eyes Lavi." You grin at him. Yup. No one can fool your eyes, especially people from here.

"Why? You are not scared, Juuri?" Allen asks you, questioningly.

"One hundred percent not scared!" You say gallantly, pointing your thumb over your heart as to prove your point. " I do not believe in vampires!"

_'I only believe in ghosts.'_

You three laugh but you know full too well that it doesn't reach your eyes. Then you feel the vampire's gaze again.

**"Oh-my-fucking-shit!"** You curse in one breath and grabs the nearest thing in beside you, which happens to be Lavi's coat. "Wah! Shit! Shit! Shit!" You are sure as hell that Lavi's coat would be nothing but crumpled mess from your deadly grip. Allen and Lavi just sweat drop.

"Not scared, huh?" Allen says while sighing, readying his stance.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," Lavi readies his own stance too. "I'll just protect you."

_'Protect me?_' You thought, questioningly. Hearing that from this surreal world, from this surreal character, to your surreal self, you don't know if you'll believe it or not. Even if it is a mere joke, you can't help but feel relieved from it.

But sometimes, you feel that you too are just faking yourself.

What is real and what is unreal anyway?

You don't know already.

You don't know what to believe anymore.

You do not know how to believe in your own self anymore.

"I'll believe that then," You smile at Lavi, readying yourself from the 'vampire's attack.'

* * *

You sharpen your senses, trying to rely on all your senses rather than what you see. The small whiff sound of the wind, earth movements, the swaying of leaves around, the cackling sounds of the bats, all of it. You listen intently.

_'He's here!'_ You say, looking intently at the back. You know as hell what his business there.

"What was that?"

"It's damn fast!"

"At the back! " You say, signalling for them to look.

All black, with sharp teeth still pinned at the poor neck of the villager, the vampire made its terrifying presence known.

* * *

**DUN DUN!**

**STAY FOR THE NEXT ONE PLEASE!^^**

**Don't forget to message or rate!**

***pouts cutely* **


	25. Allen was bitten, STRIKE!

**Recap**: You and Allen stumble upon an eerie village with eerie people in search for his 'beloved' master General Cross Marian. However, you two find yourselves into a vampire hunting scenario with Bookman and Lavi tagging along. At the infamous gate of the rumoured vampire, you three planned or more like 'forced' to fight the Count vampire, Arystar Krory.

**Disclaimer: I do not own , Katsura Hoshino does.^^**

**I only own my OC, Juuri Nightray.**

* * *

"F-Franz!"

"What happened?"

You, Allen and Lavi took that as a cue to run at the back. _The vampire is finally here._

"It got, Franz!"

"Holy cow…" You mutter under your breath. Infront of you, a man clad in black is biting a villager's neck savagely.

_'Just like a full pledge vampire. But not quite.' _

"That's…"Allen says beside you.

"Him?" Lavi asks, looking wide eyed just like Allen.

"Arystar Krory." You say, clearing all their doubts. Finally, he is here.

"So, he's not a demon." Allen asks at no one in particular. This really shocked him up.

_'I'm glad I'm somewhat prepared,' _you thought, heaving a sigh of relief. If you hadn't known this coming, you will surely screaming your voice out at every little creepy thing you see until your voice box kills you.

"I guess not…" Lavi says, unsure. You just giggle at them.

"Yup. He is no **D.E.M.O.N**." You say to them, getting accustomed to your surrounding and the vampire in front of you. The once scared girl is now acting all giddy in front of the vampire. You hope that Lavi and Allen won't question your sanity after this.

_'Well, not exactly accustomed but more on getting used to it little by little,'_

"He's a real vampire!" Allen asks again, in which earned a bump in the head.

"Just get used to it, Allen!" You say after smacking to escape from his stupor. Time to get serious, you know.

"But Juuri! It is NOT a demon!" Allen replies, not caring that you just smacked him awhile ago.

"I know! He is not a demon. I can see that. No need to clarify, Allen," You say as a matter of fact. He and Lavi who once stood strong awhile ago is now the one chickening now. Well, it is really logical if they do since they can see the actual thing right 'now'.

_'I should act all scared then, to at least blend in with the atmosphere,'_

**"Why aren't you scared!"** Lavi asks looking at you, scared or surprised. You don't know. So you decided to play 'scared' then.

_'If life gives you lemons, make lemonades.' _You thought, remembering the famous line going around the net.

"SHIT! I can die from just seeing a vampire. I think I'm going to piss my pants," You say, apathetically to act like a 'scared person'. But it ended up as a sarcastic comment. Goodness, aren't you a worst actor?

"Okay, you are _'scared'_. We got the point," Lavi says, backing away from you. Bad. Now he thinks that you are someone from the asylum.

"That's why I didn't look for the master!" Allen says to himself, depressed is clearly placed on his face. Poor Allen. You are sure that there are so many things that General Cross have done to Allen in the past and you are happy enough that the manga only shows a peak at about it. Or else, you are sure you've lost your little ounce of what is left of your sanity.

Suddenly, Crowley turns his head at you three, still biting the neck of Franz. Your two companion instantly turns to stone from his gaze.

"Lavi? Allen…? Oi you two! Quit it!" You say, jerking their arms for any reply. You know that Crowley looks very scary right now so you choose to look away from him to save yourself from cowering in your feet. However, Allen And Lavi do not know your idea.

_'If there is something scary, then look away, '_You always chanted in your head every time you see something scary.

"No!"

"I don't want to die!"

"I'm too young to die!"

The villagers scream as they ran away after breaking from the shock and fear from seeing the vampire, Arystar Crowley. Geez, if they only know of how a soft he actually is…

"What shall we do?"Allen asks seriously. It looks like the action is now going to begin.

"Whatever, as long as we get done in," Lavi answers, his cool and calm attitude is finally showing themselves again. "You, Juuri?" He asks. Now, what is this guy plotting.

"I just don't want to get bitten by those shark teeth," You say, looking directly at the still implanted sharp teeth of Crowley.

_'Who knows how painful it is to get bitten by that.' _You thought, nervously. Ofcourse you are going to be very careful. No way in the heavens you are going to get a first class taste of those fangs in your neck. You felt yourself shudder a little._ 'It is painful enough to get bitten by an ant,' _

"Even though they only serve to feed him, we can't let him kill anymore of the villagers." Allen says.

"Of course," You say, getting ready to activate your Deathscyte.

"True enough," The red-haired male says beside you.

As if on cue, you three activated your innocence.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Do you think you can fight me?" Crowley says, laughing at you three. Geez. Now he is laughing like a cynical villain.

_'Are all bipolar like this...?'_

"Just don't let him suck your blood, Allen, Juuri." Lavi says, warning at you.

"You too," Allen says. You just reply with a grin.

"-But if you became a vampire, Juuri, maybe I'll let you bite me," Lavi winks at you, you move to stomp at his feet, however, he evades your little attack. Lucky pervert.

"No thank you. I prefer coffee instead," You just answer.

_'Now!'_

Allen made the first move to hit the ground with his innocence. However, Crowley moves forward toward him in such speed that left him vulnerable from Crowley's attack. Out of the blue, Lavi shows up with his big hammer and hits Crowley squarely.

_'Now, I need to wait a little more,'_ You thought, looking intently to the 'enemy'.

"Big hammer, small hammer-" Lavi says while up in the air. Allen was then left to hit Crowley with the cannon form innocence of his. On the other hand, you are preparing your Wind Scar to attack at any moment right now.

_'A little more,'_

**"Grow, Grow, Grow, Grow!" **Lavi says, finally coming down from the sky, down right to Crowley.

* * *

"Take that!" Lavi says, grinning triumphantly. Dust and smoke is everywhere which makes you three unable to know what of become of the vampire. However, you know full too well that this not yet over. After the dust cleared up, you three see Crowley, standing straight and holding the tip of Lavi's hammer by his teeth.

_'Holy macaronis. He can be toothpaste model in tv, internationally.' _You thought, joking to yourself. Too bad, Allen and Lavi are shocked to laugh at this.

"Oh crap. Nice teeth, man!" Lavi says, nervously. You can't blame him? Who won't freak out by someone holding that kind of weight with just the teeth? "Eh?"

"Lavi!" Allen asks as the said red-haired was tossed with his big BIG hammer by Crowley.

_'Now!'_

**"WIND SCAR!"** You say, aiming dark blades from just a swing of your Deathscyte at Crowley's in an instant. That is one of your attacks, materializing shadows at your advantage because of the red cross in your left wrist, your innocence; the same wrist where you cut yourself to end your pathetic life in that world.

"Did you get him?" Lavi says, getting out of the rubble with his now small hammer in hand.

"Not quite," You say, pretty sure that you just manage to shake his up a little.

"What do you mean not-" You cut him off, looking for the raising Crowley.

"ALLEN!"

Suddenly, a huge arm, emerges underneath Crowley, completely restraining the sais vampire.

"Caught you. Now just calm down" Allen says, holding Crowley with his left arm firmly.

However, Crowley laughs evilly,again.

_'What is wrong with him!'_

"You three are quite the bee's knees, living through an encounter with me. Are you monsters too?" Crowley says, looking at Allen and you. (Lavi is sitting at the back of Crowley)

"Me? Dunno actually," You say, nonchalantly. You yourself don't know what you are right now. Are you still alive? Dreaming? Dead? Zombie? A demon?

"No, we're exorcists," Allen says, not listening to what you just said.

"Well, then it's nice to meet you…." Crowley says calmy. "But I'm in a hurry! So let me go!"

And with that, Allen was bitten by Crowley.

* * *

"Ek! Crap! He bit my weapon!" Allen yelps in disbelieve. You only shake your head in dismissively.

"Too see is to believe, Allen." You say to him, patting his shoulder then instantly moves away. "Ah! You are bitten! My bad!"

"Watch it, Allen! Your blood! Blood!" Lavi panics, reminding Allen of being a vampire if bitten.

However, Crowley is already taking his time sucking Allen's blood when-

"Agh, its bitter!" Crowley says, making gagging noises after having a taste of Allen's blood in which Allen let's go of his grip on him. In an instant, Crowley is gone.

* * *

Allen takes a look at his bitten finger. You cannot help but sweat drop. The next scene would be very funny. And this time, you are not the center of it so you are very happy. Such a _bully_ you are.

"Um.." Allen asks, looking at the villagers who are now scared from what 'happened' to Allen.

Allen looks at Lavi and you.

"Good job.."

"Nice." You and Lavi says, moving away from the poor white-haired exorcist. You are really enjoying this. Poor Allen.

Allen then looks at Timcanpy. However the said golem senses the 'dangers' and swats away from his owner. Allen sweat drops as he feels what 'is' going on right now.

He was bitten.

Then he IS now a vampire.

Pretty simple, eh?

_'Sorry, Allen. Can't help it.'_

* * *

On the other side, a man clad in black, known as Crowley is crying his heart out from what he has done. He killed again.

"Welcome home, Arystar-sama. What happened?" A beautiful blond-haired girl says, approaching the said man who is still crying.

"D-Don't hate me…" The count says."-I turned into a vampire again," He says, hoping that the dead man infront of him is still alive. He try to poke him but the dead man did not respond. The blond woman checks its pulse to confirm that the man is completely dead.

"I'll bury the body in the usual place," She says blankly, like death doesn't affect her at all. The poor count continues to apologize and cry.

"I'm such a monster. The villagers took up arms against me," He says. "T-They hate me so.."He didn't finish his sentence and was cut off by an embrace from the blond woman.

"It is alright, Lord Arystar. You are a vampire at all," She says. This only spurs the man's desire to bit her. Fortunately, he manage to take control of himself at the last minute and moves away. However, with her gentle and kind love, he cannot move away. He loves her, as much as she loves him

"We'll live in this castle together, forever." She says.

"Yes…" He answers.

"Yes, for all eternity,"

* * *

"The Dark Priests routed the vampire, Arystar Crowley!" The mayor says. " Four cheers for the Dark Priests!"

"Hooray!"

"Victory is ours!"

"Ours!"

_'Goodness. I do not know if I am going to thank them from dropping the 'witch' thing or kick them from saying that?'_ You sigh.

"Umm.." Allen says, looking at the villagers who are cheering away from him. "Why are you all so far away?" Allen asks, disturbed. _Who wouldn't be really?_

"Not to worry!" The mayor replies.

"They're all afraid that you're a vampire now that Crowley bit you," Lavi says beside you.

"Yeah. So they are afraid that you'll bit them." You say, smiling.

"Lavi? Juuri?" Allen asks as he spun around to see and and Lavi have garlic and a stake in hand. You even pull out a rosary while Timcanpy is safely hiding behind you.

"We're not a bit worried, though!" Lavi says, smiling at the disturbed Allen.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear friend!" You say, clutching the rosary in front of you.

_'Tee~hee~'_

"Yes you are. **You are!"** Allen mutters at you two. "Whatever. Let's go to the castle!"

"Ow. Really getting into it?" Lavi says, throwing the anti-vampire items off of him while you also do the same.

"And here I thought it was fun. KJ." You grumble. Why do you people need to be so busy?

The two of them suddenly looks at you.

"W-what!" You say, not prepared from their sudden action.

"It is not funny Juuri," Allen says, somewhat scolding you.

"Even if It is kind of enjoying, I must agree to Allen, Juuri-chan." Lavi says, flicking your head slightly.

"Teaming up against me now? Meanies." You say, rubbing your forehead.

"Heeeheee. Sorry, Juuri-chan!" Lavi says at you, pinching your cheeks.

"You are not sorry at all! And stop pinching!" You swats his hand and and pouts. Stupid guys.

"Hurry up, Juuri! Lavi!" Allen says ahead of you two, calling your attention.

"Coming!" You say, jogging towards Allen.

"Mou! Allen! You do not need to cut short my private time with Juuri!" Lavi whines at Allen like a kid. "Stupid Beansprout!"

_'And he is 18 years old?'_

"Shut up!" You and Allen says, making Lavi shut his mouth.

* * *

On the other hand-

Bookman is having a conversation with Komui on the telephone.

"Hm, so that's what's going on?" Bookman says. "Well prepared as usual, I see."

"I'm surprised that you were so quick on the uptake, yourself, Bookman." A serious Komui says.

"Well, we're most interested in that white-haired boy, you see, " Bookman says with interest. "-Especially since the girl is with him too."

"Because of Hevlaska's predictions?" Komui asks, knowing full enough that it is the reason. "-Anyway, I'm glad you're there."

"I'm not their babysitter," Bookman replies.

And with that, the line ended.

* * *

"Dammit, why do we exorcists have to fight vampires." Lavi says as you three enters the castle grounds of Arystar Crowley.

"Why do you suppose the master came here anyway?" Allen asks you two. You just shrug.

_'Sorry, Allen. Can't answer you.' _You thought, not minding to stop yourself from sighing.

"I'm positive that it is not about his 'merrymaking time' with women. So, this must be very important," You reply. Allen just looks at you, considering your answer but slumps off. Lavi, however, gave you a curious gaze.

"How can you say that, Juuri?" Lavi asks, hiding a certain glint from his eyes that you know. Suspicion.

_'Damn. I'm careless. Need to play this through.'_

"Hm? Nothing really, Lavi. Woman intuition?" You say, shrugging your shoulders as if to prove your point. Point out that is JUST a tentative guest, that you don't know anything.

"If that's what you say," He says, grinning with his overly sweet voice.

"I give up. It's weird that he would leave that message just to send us on his wild goose chase." Allen says to you, walking straight. You look at Lavi to see him looking around the place, suspiciously especially to you. After a few minutes of walking, you can still feel the stares from your back. However, you are surprised to see Lavi, looking around the surroundings and not at you.

_'What is going on?'_

"Lavi? What's wrong?" You ask. Seriously, what is it again? Have you forgotten something important again? Surprise attack?

"Nothin'." Lavi reassures you as he starts to walk again beside you.

"Yeah, nothing. But these statues really give me the creeps." You say, looking at the scary demon statues displayed in the hallway. Who in their right mind would decorate their house in this fashion? If you are still a five year old kid, you might believe that these statues are really moving around eating spoiled kids at night. Silly night time stories.

"Is there even a relation between the master's visit and this vampire business?" Allen says out of the blue. Of course he is. He wouldn't waste his time dawdling around an eerie village without fine wine and women for nothing.

"If not then what the hell are we doing here?" Lavi retorts. Maybe this is starting to tire him also?

_'I need to keep my guard alwa-,' _You thought looking around. Something is very weird.

"What's with funny smell?" Your mutter when-

**'THUMP!'**

_'Hm? What-'_ You look for the source of the thump to see an unconscious Lavi. 'Is he sleeping? Then,' Your eyes widen as you suddenly caught your breath and pull out your handkerchief. This is trouble.

"Lavi, Juuri! This smell-" Allen says as he looks at a sleeping Lavi on the floor and you breathing through your handkerchief.

**"Minfrup uf bu!"** You call to Allen but those words came into nothing but mumbled words. Without hesitation, you let go of the handkerchief and pull Allen by his arms away from the creature infront of him. A big flower.

"Flower?"

_'And here I thought rafflesia is the worst,'_

"Seems like it. And it looks like to me that they aren't the friendly ones?" You say, eye twitching from the carnivorous flowers infront of you. You know about pitcher plants and Venus flytrap, being able to eat and prey on smaller animals and insects. It kind of amaze your really since well, biology is one of the few subject you always sleeps in. However, as far as it interests you, these are very different with this given time and situation.

And looking at these flowers, prove you to be very wrong.

**'RAH!'**

"Eek!" Allen says, running by dragging your baffled preoccupied expression from the hungry flowers. One more second from your constant musings and you'll be nothing but fertilizer or maybe plant nip? You really need to thank Allen later.

"What the hell is this place?" Allen says, running at full speed from the raging flowers. You immediately started running beside him.

"Whatever!" You stop running and leaps high in the air.**" Death Scythe! Wind Scar!"** You say, activating your innocence and destroying every flower around you. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Allen fight off the flowers too.

"It's narcotic! That's what that gas was!" Allen says as a matter of fact. However, you are too busy on slashing them up to care.

"Who cares if they're narcissistic or what?"

"Um, Juuri…?"

"What?"

"It's narcotic, not narcissistic."

"Hmph, whatever!" You grumble. It's the same, right?

"Allen! We need to get Lavi!" You say, looking at the red-haired exorcist in the corner which is now being held as the next meal for the -oh. "

* * *

"Wake up, Lavi!"

**"Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE THE HELL UP!"** You call the sleeping dead man as you and Allen fights off the wild flowers. Really, is he that hard to wake up?

_'I bet he can sleep through all years longer than Rapunzel. No doubt,'_

"There's no end to them! Wake up! Lavi!" Allen says, too busy shooting at the never ending flowers.

_'There is no choice then,'_

**"DEATHSCYTHE! **" You call your innocence, as if by will, strong gust of winds and shadows envelops you and your innocence. **"BACKLASH WAVE!"**

"Hey! What are you doing?" A woman voice calls out, making you stop your rampage. "These are Lord Arystar's precious flowers!" You look at the source of the voice to see a beautiful blond woman holding a trolley with a casket. You blink in surprise. Even Allen stops attacking the nefarious flowers to take a look.

_'Wow. I never thought that she is THAT beautiful. So voluptuous, slender body. Damn I feel a little insecure with myself. What is her name again? Elena? Ester? Emma?' _You thought to yourself, self conscious of your own figure. ' I bet anyone can fall for her-'

**"STRIKE3~! "**

Yeah. You are _VERY_ right.

Out of the blue, the idiotic lover boy starts to show some signs of…flirting. You can't help but face palm. You don't know if seeing something like this in personal is amusing or annoying since well, for goodness sake, you three ARE under attack.

"Lavi…"

"Lavi?" Allen says, really confused at the weird Lavi. He looks at you. You just shakes your head in disapproval.

**"Dude! She's totally my type~!"**

"W-Wait! Hey!" Allen shrieks as he sees the flower rise up around the poor love struck guy." Juuri! We need to save him!"

_'Goodness. He's totally fallen out of love for that girl.'_

"Hm? Is it really necessary?" You ask blankly shrugging unsurely, innocence still activated. Allen just sweat drops. This is hopeless.

* * *

"What a cute boy you are. How'd you like to be my lover?"

"Seriously? Yeah! Yeah!" The love struck Lavi says. Okay that's your cue to hit him now because you really want to hit him for his stupidity.

_'It's not like I'm jealous. We really need to concern our things on the more important ones.' _You say to yourself with a huff.

"ALLEN!"

"I got him!" Allen says as he grab a hold of Lavi with his innocence.

"Great job Allen! You grab him before I puke from disgust from just watching. Romance isn't really my genre." You gave a thumbs up. Allen just pouts disapprovingly.

"You could've at least help me..."

"What are you doing!" Lavi says as he struggles to get away from Allen's hold. Is he really that in love?

"Do you really think that was hot? We are under attack here!" Allen bellows, getting angry from the immature Lavi. Jesus. Whose not?

"You are really a child, Allen,"

**'BAM!'**

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR LOVE!" You say as you whacked his head with the tip of your scythe. Geez, you could just slice him up a little with it but no you shouldn't.

"Aw! Are you jealous, Juuri-chan?~" He says, teasing you. Damn him.

_'I could care less if you have sex with a goat!'_ That is what you wanted to say so badly but you know far too well that there is one pair of innocent ears in this room, *Ahem* Allen and you know it would earn a lot of curious gaze from the audience. So, no. .

"Do _YOU_ want this _SCYTHE_ to_ SLICE_ you up?" You say, raising your innocence dangerously above him while smiling innocently. You see him gulps nervously or more like Allen did so too.

"N-no, o-of c-course not!"

"Are you exorcists?" The blond woman asks you three you just look at her.

_'Can I ask " are you human?". No, That is rude.'_ You thought to yourself. Still thinking if her name is Elena or Emma. You cannot remember.

"Yes, we are." You say causally, very cautious since you know 'what' she is but forgot 'who' she is. You are really thoughtless at times.

"My name is Eliade and I am Lord Arystar's servant." She says with authority. "What are you doing here?"

"Damn, I forgot. So it is Eliade," You mutter silently to yourself. Damn your short term memory.

"We're vampire hunting,"

"We are looking for a villager that the baron abducted,"

"Villager? Oh, is that who it was?" Eliade says, looking at the casket. You know that there is more inside that casket. "What do you think it is?"

" A coffin?"

_'I'm too tempted to say the villager itself,' _You thought, biting your lower lip. It is your habit to say anything that comes into your mind without thinking should it be an insult or opinion. That is why it gets you on troubles always in the past.

Suddenly, she pushes the cart down to your way, making the coffin skid dangerously. When Allen and Alvi try to approach at the coffin, you just stand there. Thinking that is way too futile. The villager inside is going to get eaten by those flowers, really.

_'The villager is dead. It's no use,'_

And it did happen just as you know.

However, you are not prepared by the explosion after those flowers eat up the villager.

* * *

Suddenly, three hands appear to grab a hold of the wall.

**"Holy crap, man….I thought we we're dead meat back there!"** Lavi says, panting very hard beside you. Seconds before the explosion, Allen grabbed a hold of you while you are standing there in the corner. Thank God he did, because well, that is not a nice way to die.

**"And here I thought instant dead is the best option. Dammit…If I didn't die from that, I'm sure I died from heart attack instead!" **You say, embracing yourself. This world is really dangerous at times that it surprise the shit out of you.

_'It is way too different when you witness all of this personally that having a first class sit infront of my Bravia television. Well, not exactly mine,'_

"Thank goodness, for our flame retardant's clothes," Allen says gratefully as he looks at his own uniform. Holy chipmunks. This uniform change your view about uniforms.

"I thought uniform are all for just fashion.."

"I'm gonna barf…_Ugh_," Lavi says, before barfing. You just look away and pat his back gently. Poor guy. You can understand him. You yourself barf in the past too since you have motion sickness.

"Get a hold of yourself,"

"Lavi! Juuri! What is that?" Allen asks out of nowhere. You two just looks down to see 8 graves in a circle.

_'Those graves,'_

"Graves?" Allen asks, clueless.

* * *

Sorry if it was so random! gomen ne! And yeah!

COllege life is fun~..well, maybe right now since its still Frosh week but I'm happy that I can atleast have my whole afternoon freely~YAY~!

Sorry too for the late update since I need to sleep early last sunday for the morning eepy monday..^^"

Hope you enjoy and message or rate me please~**  
**

**DUN DUN!**

**PLEASE STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**Krory: I killed the person I love! I want to die!**

**Juuri: DO YOU WANT DEATH? I CAN GIVE YOU THAT! *grins***

**Lavi and Allen: Black Juuri...**

**Juuri: MWUAHAHA!~ **


	26. Krory's Resolution, Silly Dream

_**Recap:** The three of them met Arystar Krory, the rumored vampire. However, it looks like this vampire extermination has more deep meaning than this. And it is not really helping that there is this stupid red-haired who falls for a certain blond haired beauty named Eliade. After a huge explosion, Juuri, Allen and Lavi or more like the two of Juuri's companions find themselves in question if Krory is really a vampire. Too bad she can't say it to them.^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I only own my OC, Juuri Nightray.**

**Arystar Krory and Eliade, his journey **

* * *

"UGH! THIS DIGGING IS KILLING ME!" The dark-haired girl exorcist complains, stretching her numb limbs tiringly. Geez, who knew this kind of thing is a hell lot tiring than fighting akuma?

_'Damn their curiosity! I can just say to them straight what is really inside these graves in the first place but no! I need to stuck here and do this digging with them to appear 'normal' in their eyes. Aren't I goodl person?' _She continue to rant while starting to dig again. She could _so_ just bash all of this with her scythe.

"Patience Juuri-chan, _patience_." Lavi says, digging beside the said hot tempred girl. His usual orange scarf was pulled up a little from his neck to cover his nose and mouth. His gloves are off too. "At least be thankful that we found these shovels around," He grins at her.

"Hmph! I can manage alone with my scythe!" Juuri huffs.

"Juuri, that is not a good way to respect the dead," Allen says across from her. His hair was tied up in a low ponytail that she gave him from her extra ones which she had gotten again from Lenalee. Well, this job don't give her even a penny, so how is she suppose to buy her own stuff?As if she has already a bag money when she had gotten here. Hell, Juuri don't even own anything other than her own clothes that she wore when she met Allen and Kanda.

"Ah. I kind of remember something," Allen says out of the blue.

"Don't stop digging man," Lavi says.

"What is it, Allen?" Juuri ask, hiding a chuckle deep inside her throat.

"The scent of those man-eating flowers, I kind of remember something." Allen says. The girl just listens carefully while humming a little tune. "Awhile ago, my master was growing some flowers that let out the same fragrance."

"Eh?"

"Really?" She smiles knowingly to herself.

"The ones my master was growing were small,but they were the same sort of flower."Allen continues.

"So those flowers are related to General Cross," Lavi says as a matter of factly.

"Hmm. That must be true," Juuri nods in mock agreement.

_'Can I just say the name 'Rosanne'.' _She thought while smirking inside her head. At least she remembered some little facts about this anime.

"It's here," Allen says, looking at the last coffin to check. Finally, her feet and hands are starting to get numb from exhaustion. Curse her poor stamina.

"So it's true an akuma," Lavi says taking a look at the akuma remains inside the coffin. The three of them had checked all of the coffins and now, the three I mean 'they' are now satisfied to know that those are really akuma meaning-

_'No need to hide it since it is so obvious there. But the problem to convince him has yet to come,'_ Juuri thought grimly. Step one and two were finished but there is still step three.

"If he's been only attacking akuma," Allen says.

"Then this is not a vampire extermination." Lavi says. "That Krory guy,"

"Yes. If Krory isn't a vampire," Allen says but she cuts him off.

"The Count maybe an accommodator to innocence." Juuri says, smiling to herself. However, when she looked up to see Lavi's expression, she was shocked to find the Count is behind him.

**"LAVI!"** Juuri and Allen says at the same time. However the two of them were too late, Krory had already punched Lavi, making him crash to the wall, unconscious.

"Lavi! Shit!" She cursed. The dark haired girl is starting to hate herself for being an idiot.

Why can't she just remember everything before it happens?

_'Shit! We are in great trouble.'_ Juuri thought as she gaze fully at Krory.

"Now, you've made me angry!" Krory says lunging at her and Allen at a fast pace. Luckily for her, she manage to get away in time but it resulted in Allen being in trouble.

"Damn! Allen! Watch out!" Juuri calls out at him as she see a charging Krory towards Allen. Luckily, she managed to get near them and backs up Allen.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Juuri says, kicking Krory in the jaw with great speed. She somersaults in the air and landed to Allen's left side.

"Please listen to what we have to say." Allen says, deactivating his innocence. However, Juuri didn't deactivate hers.

Who knows what will happen next?

"Hmm?"

"The bodies in that graveyard over there, they're all akuma," Allen explains."You were attacking akuma. Don't you know that?"

"Akuma?"

"Yes. Akuma. Now, " She says, looking at Krory seriously. "Are you really a vampire, Arystar Krory?"

"A vampire you say?"

He grins maniacally.

"Juuri!"

Juuri feels herself being thrown up in the air very fast.

_'Sh-'_

"You are cute but not as beautiful as my Eliade."

Then she hear no more.

* * *

"OWUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A loud cry escaped from Allen as the said boy continue to fall from the window. If he is really going to fall at this rate, who knows this night will be his last.

_'What should I do? Someone-' _As if on cue, someone got a hold of him from above, saving him in time.

_'Who?'_

"Lavi?" He asks, relief evident in his voice. Thank God he is alright.

"Yo! Allen, where are you going?" Lavi says playfully just like always.

"You saved me. Seems your okay too."

"Somehow I guess," Lavi says. "So where is Juuri-chan?" He asks grinning. Yeah. She was bitten by Krory and was thrown away in the direction of the castle.

_'Juuri…' _Allen thought worriedly. What if something bad happened to her?

"Oi! Allen! Answer me! Don't tell me Juuri is not with you!" Lavi asks, worriedly, dropping the "-chan" unknowingly. It seems like Lavi is starting to get worried about her too.

"Sorry Lavi, but we got separated. She was thrown away to the castle while you were unconscious." He explains, thinking of any place that she might bee. Allen kind of remember seeing her form crash into the wall, west of the castle grounds.

"WHAT!" Lavi looks at him, wide eyed. The red-haired was really shocked.

"We don't have any time, we need to find her immediately!" Allen says to himself while Lavi manuevered his hammer to extend for the two to enter the castle through the window.

"Don't worry Allen! Knowing Juuri-chan, she'll manage." Lavi says, unsurely. "...I think?"

_'Please be alright, Juuri.'_

* * *

"I think I can see the whole Milky Way..." Juuri says walking around or more like limping around. Her head feels like it collided with a 1 foot thick lead and its no understatement cause she DID crash into a WALL, a damn wall.

"Ugh. All I can think of is pain. Shit! I think I dislocated my shoulder, lucky." She says while cursing in five languages she knows.

Why doed she need to get crashed into a wall, really?

_'And what's with long stairways?' _The dark-haired girl begrudgingly thought as she limps down the long stairway. Her plan is to get back to Allen and Lavi to get into action again.

"Krory, If he's not an exorcist, I've chopped him up already! I'm going to get my sweet revenge after all of this!" She growls maniacally at no one in particular. The girl knows that ranting won't change her situation but who can't blame her? In a place where she is all by herself, having a bruised up body, maybe a dislocated arm, no directions and probably lost, what else can she DO but CURSE and RANT?

When she feels like she had reach the bottom, Juuri silently thank the heavens since the throbbing pain in her head iss completely gone by now. However, the scene that greets her is not something you've dream of seeing here in the Man. In her position, she can see clearly the image of an unconscious Krory with Eliade beside him. But that did not surprise you.

It was the soul beside Eliade.

The trapped soul inside the akuma.

* * *

"Krory! Did you see that? That thing coming out from that woman?" Lavi says. Wait, Lavi?

"LAVI! ALLEN!" Juuri calls out to them from the stairs. She immediately limps her way to them.

_'FINALLY!' _

She cries out in happiness in her head. Thanks the heavens for hearing all her rants.

"Juuri!" Allen says, approaching her. The said girl immediately gets a hold of his coat as her support.

"And here I thought I was lost! WAAAAAAAH!" She grumbles like kid making the younger teen sweat drops.

"JUURI-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED I-" Lavi says as he moves to embrace her but she cuts him off before he can do a thing.

_'Back to the topic.'_

"Krory! She is an akuma!"

"Your enemy and ours!" Allen adds.

"Is is true Eliade?" Krory asks, worried. Such a tragic love story to end. She can't help but feel, sad. There is such pain from looking at their eyes. Such fate.

_'Fate is so cruel. '_

"Do you know something?"

"I…I…" Eliade answers, then blood drips down from her. Sensing the akuma blood from Eliade, Krory looks up not to his beautiful Eliade,only to see an ugly, mostrous, demon.

_An akuma._

"Now, I have to destroy you."

"Krory! LOOKOUT! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Juuri says but he doesn't bother to move an inch. However, Eiade successfuly throws Krory off to a nearby wall.

"Krory! Get up!"

"WAH!" Lavi suddenly shrieks beside her.

"What?" She asks. Is there something to shriek about?

"This ain't good. I was fighting Kuro-chan earlier, and now he was exhausted!" He says. Juuri does an anime fall.

"WHAT! You could've just beaten him up a little, you stupid Lavi!" She shrieks, looking up at him disbelievingly. Now, there is SOMETHING to shriek about.

"Who is Kuro-chan?" Allen asks,"

"W-We have to save him!" Lavi panics.

"That is KRORY!" She answers. Suddenly, the ground beneath them explodes. Only to reveal flowers...

THOSE FLOWERS!

"THEM AGAIN!" Juuri asks distastefully. Did they miss the three of them that much?

"Those flowers broke through the wall!" Allen says, evading a whole lot of flowers trying to eat him up just like she did.

"There were some of the crappy flowers leftover?" Lavi says, unable to move from the flowers.

"**IKR**!" Juuri shouts out to Allen.

Lavi stops and quirks an eyebrow to look at the exorcist girl.

"What the hell does that mean?"

" It means; I KNOW RIGHT, IDIOT!" She answers. Juuri forgot the fact that they don't have those terminologies here.

"How many are gonna come up?" Allen shouts.

"As if know, dammit!" She struggles but being bruised up doesn't help at all. Little by little the three of them are being overpowered.

"Dammit! What's all of you!"Lavi curses." I can't get to Kuro-chan!"

"AGRH! THIS IS HOPELESS!" Juuri says, being caught by the flowers with her hands and arms tied up. Lavi is not in good position too since he was tied up upside down while Allen's upper body was tied up too.

_'Is there anyway to get away from these?' _Juuri thought as she cracks her head for any useful answers.

...

...

...

_'NO! THAT METHOD IS-is..GAH!'_ Juuri thought, shaking her head in disapproval. It is GROSS! TOO GROSS!

"Grow-" Lavi was cut off from activating his innocence when a flower, got a hold of his hammer.

_'Uh-oh.'_

"No way!" He says, suddenly the flower beside him, eat him, whole.

Holy shit!

"WTF! LAVI WAS EATEN!" She cannot help but curse outloud. And you are near a flower so-

**'RAH!'**

"NOOOOO!"

Juuri was sucked in as a whole too.

_'No shit Sherlock!'_

She is sure gonna say every single curse words that she knows right now.

"JUURI! LAVI!"

**"AHH! I'll die! I get eaten! SAVE ME!"** Lavi struggles to move inside but to no avail.

"NO! OH MY GOD! STOP!-" The exorcist girl curses inside while struggling with all her best. She cannot activate her innocence because her left hand is currently over her chest which means if she activates it, she'll kill herself. Damn luck. Fate really loves to see you like this.

"Calm down you two!" Juuri hears Allen says something but she can't hear him from Lavi's loud shrieking voice.

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS! I CALM DOWN, I GET EATEN!"** Lavi says.

**"BY THE LOVE OF CHRIST, LAVI! SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR ALLEN!" **She says angrily, hoping that someone might hear. She wasn't able to witness Lavi sweat drops inside the flower from fear.

_'Oops, I don't need to hear Allen since I know what he'll say,'_ She thought, makinh herself sweat drop idiotically. She didn't notice that she was too caught up with this.

"When I was with my master, I took care of a flower like this!" Allen says. Good grief he'll say it. And worst they'll have to do it.

She WILL do it.

"Seriously!"

"Just say it! I can't hold on any longer and I feel like my arm is a little dislocated right now!" She shouted out to them. Truth to be told, her arm is screaming bloody curses at her right now if it can only talk. And if her disclocated shoulder is alive, she might had been strangled to death.

How silly, right?

" CONVEY YOUR LOVE!SAY THAT YOU LOVE THE FLOWER!" She hears Allen says outside her LaLa Land.

"FINE!" Juuri and Lavi says.

..

..

..

"WHAT!" She shrieks. "DO I really need to?"

"There is no other way, Juuri! SAY IT!" She hears Allen says.

_'Damn. I'll regret this, THIS- THIS MUSHY THING! AGRH! I'M ALLERGIC TO THIS! JUST THIS ONCE!'_ Juuri thought, contemplating on saving herself or her pride.

"I'll curse this day,"

**"I…LOVE….YOU!"** The three of them says at the same time.

* * *

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

**"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" **Juuri shouted, suddenly a flower looms dangerously over her. She just gott out from the flower that tried to eat her thanks from saying 'I LOVE YOU's but saying a lot those makes her sick.

"JUURI!" Lavi warns her.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, OKAY! I LOVE YOU!" She says at the flower which now moves away from her.

Suddenly, something falls down over Allen, a healthy flower awhile ago is now a wilted one right now.

_'Could it be that the akuma is starting to fight against Krory? We need to get there soon!'_

"Kuro-chan!"

"This is bad! Don't get hit!" Allen warns the two as he pushes Lavi out of the way.

"I got it." Juuri says, activating her innocence. "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN TO KRORY!" She says to Allen, who nods at her knowingly. " BACKLASH WAVE!" Slicing through the air with your Deathscythe, making a huge hurricane of Black winds to protect the three of them to Krory.

"Greath job!"

"Nice one, Juuri-chan!" Lavi gaves her a thumbs up.

"Of course!" She grins at him.

* * *

"He's sucking...her blood." Allen says. The three just arrived to see a paper thick Krory, sucking Eliade's blood.

_'This won't take too long and then,-'_ The dark-haired girl thought sadly to herself. Very sad to continue her thought. _'he'll realize what he did and will start to regret it, hate it and curse himself.'_

"Hey, I wanted to love you," She heard Eliade said, making her look at them. She wanted to look away but can't. Those same words, she had said it before. She said it before to her parents. And hearing the same thing makes a small pang in her closed heart.

_'What's with all this drama? I never felt this kind of thing even if I'm watching it 's the difference? Is it because, I'm part of this now? That I'm not just a mere viewer?'_

"Arystar, I wanted…." She started to fall down, she looks away completely. "…to love you."

Then, Eliade died.

The akuma was vanquished.

* * *

"Krory-san?" Allen asks. The water bubbles came down at the four of them as rain eventhough they are inside a castle.

It is raining again.

The rain you_ hate _so much.

The rain you _love_ so much.

Juuri stays at her spot, looking at the dishevelled Krory. He looks broken, pitiful, weak. Just like her in the past. But the difference is that he has someone with him who are Allen and Lavi who came that is why he manage to fight it over, but she didn't.

She didn't have anyone, that is why she ended her life.

She ended herr dead life.

"I want to die." Krory says out of the blue which caught her off guard. She didn't notice it but she starts to walk towards him. " I killed the person I love. The person..with my own hands..'

_'Idiot.'_

**'SLAP!'**

She didn't know that slapped him.

* * *

"Ju-Juuri!"

"What did you do?" Allen and Lavi asks, shocked that the quiet, funny, playful yet smart girl that they know slapped Krory.

But she didn't care. She needs to settle this.

She wants to say something.

Words that she wants to hear from herself but cannot speak it out.

"U-um," Krory says but she cuts him off before he can utter another word.

"ARE YOU A COWARD!" She asks, angrily.

_'How dare you say those words so easily!'_

"IF YOU WANT TO DIE THEN DIE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! BE A MAN ABOUT IT AND SUCK IT UP!"

_'They don't give a damn.'_

**"But!"** Juuri looks him in the eye, she can see his tear stained eyes from crying earlier but apart from that, she can see her ownself reflected from his eyes. Her uncool expression."-Even if you are lost, you still have a path laid down to walk on! "

_'I walk by myself through those neverending dark path.'_

"You still have a goal to fulfil as an exorcists!"

_'I was born to be a soulless doll. A slave to obey, nothing else nothing more.'_

" You just acquire a few allies too! So tell me! What the hell do you want to ask for more because you are truly one lucky bastard at that!"

_'I never have anything to begin with.'_

" AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY TO ME YOU WANNA KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE THAT IS SO PATHETIC!"

_'I killed myself.'_

She didn't notice, but tears started falling down her pale cheeks.

However, Lavi noticed it.

* * *

"I'm certain, that this person came to the castle." Krory says as he leads the three of them around the basement of some sort. However, she didn't listen much since her thoughts are still occupied by the your scene awhile ago.

_'WHAT SHOULD I DO! What if someone noticed me crying there? Oh my God!NO! NO! NO! Definitely no! I'm such an idiot! An idiot!'_ Juuri thought, making weird faces that scares Allen sometimes. He is lucky at least that he is somewhat immune but Lavi and Krory isn't.

"Ju….uri-chan?"

"Wh-what's wrong…?"

"N-Nothing! HAHA!" She ties to laugh it off but no effect. "Haha…Okay! IT'S NOTHING REALLY!" She says to them with a huff. She really need to practice how to lie sometimes.

"T-Th-This pot! It's definitely Rosanne!" Allen says outloud making a great distraction from the tension centered towards you a moment ago, rather surprised. Well she knows that pot too. The one where Krory got his fangs. Nothing much really. Then Allen starts to talk about this 'Rosanne' and with ofcourse mentioning his ever sweet time with his master.

Such a poor boy.

_'I hope Cross didn't introduce that 'Y' to Allen.'_

"I have a request. " Krory says as he looks at the three sincerely, she can't help but smile. Who knows that the one who savagely looks like he wanted to kill them is truly like this? " Could you wait for me outside? I need to prepare something."

"Yeah, take your time!" Juuri nods. happily.

* * *

"Dawn will be coming soon! Man, that was one hell of a night!" Lavi says coolly, hands placed at the back of his head. Same old Lavi.

"Well, the first thing I do when we came back is to have a well-deserve sleep! Paradise! Aw! I miss my pillow!" Juuri says, hugging an imaginary pillow in her arms.

"Aw! You can have me as your pillow, Juuri-chan!" Lavi teases her. She just rolls her eyes at him.

"What a F-L-I-R-T!" She says in a singsong manner. "I think I'll pas!~"

"In the end, the clue that we have is that my master was here," Allen says seriously. He really needs to lighten up. But you can't blame him since that is his original mission. "I'm not even sure why we came."

Juuri can't help but pat Allen's back, rather hard.

"ACK!" Allen shrieks as he almost lost his balance. The dark-haired girl just grins at him.

"Don't need to be so down, ne? Atleast we have Krory!" She nudges him.

"Yeah! We have Kuro-chan as a friend! So it wasn't for nothing," Lavi replies, helping Juuri to reassure a depressed Allen.

"Yes, thank you."

"And besides," Lavi snickers in which she knows that the words coming from his mouth is not a good sign. " We heared a first class rant from Juuri-chan! Never thought it was so scary yet sexy!" Lavi looks at her. Juuri can't help but face palm at his overused antics of flirting.

She had known a ton lot of those already.

**"You seem quite full of yourself." **

The three of you jump in surprise to see Bookman stading behind.

_'Where did he get here!'_

"Bookman!"

"Jiji! When did you get here?" Lavi asks.

"Goodevening or goodmorning..?" She asks, sweat dropping.

"Such a worrier! Even if you hadn't showed up really, we have in under control!" Lavi says casually. The airhead he is. No doubt he gets into troubles everytime.

**'BAM!'**

**"That hurt you, PANDA!"**

**"Under control? You didn't need to blow a whole there!"**

**"We are practically _dying_ there!"**

The younger teens just watch on the sidelines, smiling at those two. Those two might not admit this but they _really_ care for each other.

**'BOOOOOOOOOM'**

_'Eh?'_

"The castle…" Lavi mutters in shock, you just gaze at the fire.

"It is on fire,"

"It can't be! Krory-san!" Allen says as he rushes off to the castle.

"Allen! Krory is just-" She cuts herself off before she can say truly what happened.

_'Bad! Bookman and Lavi is here! I would look suspicious if I say anything weird!'_

Luckily for her, they are looking out to see Krory coming out from his castle all good.

"What's with that look? You think I'm going to die there? I'll be alright. From now on, I am an exorcist." Krory asks. What is the explosion for? A joke?

_'So he wants a joke, huh?'_

"Try it and I'll drag your lazy ass here myself to kill you again." She says in an overly sweet voice that promise death making them gulp in fear except for Bookman.

"I'm just joking!" Juuri says, smiling. The other people seem to relaxe at this. "And, glad to be friends with you, Krory!"

* * *

"Don't be so down, Kuro-chan. It couldn't be helped. No matter how much we explained,the villager won't believe us." Lavi says across Krory. The four are seating on a carriage that would take them to the nearby town for the train. Juuri Nightray is seating beside Krory and Allen was seated across her.

"But…" Krory says, sniffling from his crying.

"Stop crying Krory!" She sasy, reassuring him from the last encounter with the villagers. It seems that no matter how she snapped and glared at them, they won't listen to her. Worse, they even call her a witch again, for being so rude and scary this time.

_'Those fools!'_ She thought, memory still fresh in her head. She was so tempted to punch the living daylights out of them but was stopped by Lavi and Allen.

"But you shouldn't stopped me from giving them some piece of my mind, you two…" She grumbles in her seat, crossing her arms in protest.

"Naturally, I would be irritated by it too. But, you shouldn't really do that, Juuri." Allen says to her, sighing tiringly.

"BUT ALLEN!" The girl looks at him, still wanting to go back there and show them who the boss is. " THEY ARE SO RUDE! RUDER THAN KANDA!" She keep on whining. He just sighs again.

"I can agree to that but it is really not that important," Allen says, conclusively which makes her stop your whining and calm down.

_'If you say so, fine.' _Juuri surrenders.

"It doesn't matter if you can't go home. A man only needs a hometown here." Lavi says, pointing his heart for emphasis. Juuri just gave him a priceless look.

"Lavi, that was so, SO corny," She face palm. What's with him and his words? She doesn't know but she is sure of one thing.

He is very weird.

_'Who would fall for that?'_

"LAVI!" Krory says, hugging Lavi gratefully.

"Knock it off, Kuro-chan!"

"Lavi!"

"What the hell is this! Stop it!"

Yeah. You forgot about Krory.

* * *

"So this is a town?" Krory asks, making her giggle silently.

"You haven't been to one?"

_'I'm always on the street making a living or either on an errand."_

"Yes, because I live in the castle for the rest of my life." Krory answers shyly. Juuri just pat his back rather hard which earns a shock expression and smile.

"Then , you better enjoy it now, Krory!" Juuri grins with her usual grin of encouragement. He suddenly got teary eyes which makes her aware for what will happen next...

_'Uh-oh,'_

"Ju-Juuri!" Krory spreads his arms and runs toward her. Luckily,she sidestep him which ended up from him on the floor.

"S-Sorry! I'm just..not that fond for someone hugging me? Sorry! " Then Juuri helps Krory off the floor and looks at Lavi. " Here! You can _hug_ Lavi again!" The dark haired-girl smiles or more like grin evilly.

Payback is a bitch.

**"WHY ME!"** Lavi asks but too late, he was hugged again by Krory. She just sweat drop.

"Man. He sure is different from when his innocence is activated." Juuri says to no one in particular.

"You can say that again." Allen answers beside her while Krory starts to look for shops.

"Bipolar people."

* * *

"Mou..Krory, you." She says to no one, massaging her tired head from those little encounters. Who could have though that this fellow can attract so much trouble within a span of 3 minutes? Wish she could have forseen this. But even if she obviously did, can she be able to change a thing?

_'Why does he need to be so naïve?'_ Juuri thought to herself while pulling your hair from frustration in the process.

"So this is a train? It makes me so excited. I'm going to have a look around." Krory says merrily, very amazed of this vehicle called a train. She just sighs. Another troublesome fellow but still a fellow.

"Please, try not to get lost." Juuri says, shaking her head in disapproval. All of them except the dumbfounded Krory face palm themselves.

_'Maybe I should get a nap?'_

"I'm not going to get lost so please not worry, Juuri." Krory says, taking off. It seems he didn't caught what she meant there.

"I'm more worried about our sanity, Krory." She say, face palming yourself too.

_'Yeah. I 'really' need to have one.'_

* * *

She was walking through the halls when she spotted a familiar figure. She immediately perks up.

_'There he is!'_

"Kanda!" Juuri says, catching up to him, his back facing her. She gulps nervously and remember her prime perspective, to apologize.

_'It can't be helped if his back is like this.'_ She thought, taking a deep breath to start her apology.

"Kanda, look. I'm really sorry that I offended you. It's not like I don't want to be with you because you are such an insensible jerk sometimes, no definitely at times, but scratch that, okay? I just want to help this case of Allen. So please understand. " Juuri looks up at Kanda but his back is still facing her.

_'DON'T TELL ME HE IS IGNORING ME AGAIN! I'M SERIOUS HERE!'_

"Grr..KANDA! Are you even lis-" But she was cut off by someone hugging her.. But which shocked her the most is WHO is hugging HER tightly.

It is Kanda.

Kanda.

KANDA!

_' HOLY FRIGGIN' NUTS!'_ She thought wide eyed, still hugged by Kanda.

"Ka-Ka-Kanda, w-what's going o-on?" She asks, wide eyed. This must be a dream. Yup, D.E.F.I.N.I.T.E.L.Y. a dream where she needs to wake up.

Then he stopped hugging her and instead looks at her, cupping her face with his cold instantly feel the familiar blush creeping its way on her cheeks.

_'. God.' _

This is totally creeping her out. Juuri can even feel her heart pounding loudly inside her chest. The dark-haired girl is sure that she is going to die if it won't calm down any second from now.

"I don't want you with anyone else even with that moyashi. " Kanda says, bringing her face closer to his. Juuri can even swear that he felt his hot breathe brush against her lips. She unconsciously lick her lips in the process.

Wait. What!

"What d-do you mean?" She asks. Is he going to do what she think he will do!

"Just be with me.." He says, his usual arrogant tone with mix of that sinful eyes of his. She was too shocked to even think since her attention is focused on his deep blue eyes and his lips. She unconsciously starts to close her eyes without her faces are only a centimetre apart...

When she feel someone bit your cheek.

_'Wha-'_

She opened her eyes to see a yellow golem biting her now poor bruised cheek.

**"TIMCANPY? STOP THAT!"** Juuri says, pulling the golem away from her. She looks at her surrounding to see that she is still in the cabin. It seems that she only fell asleep and was actually, dreaming?

_'So that was a dream?' _She thought, a little sad. And it was just becoming so-

**'SLAP!'**

**"WHY IN THE HELL I SOUND LIKE I'M DISSAPOINTED! AND WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT DREAM! HOLY MACARONIS! WHAT IS THAT!" **She cursed rather loudly, scaring the other passengers. She immediately sweat drop at her own stupidity. She was too caught up to notice the other people around her not until she felt the familiar curious gaze coming from the other passengers.

"So-Sorry!" Juuri says, running off in a flash to find her other comrades.

And also to clear the thoughts of that fanta- TERRIBLE dream she had.

* * *

"A-Allen? What is going on here?" The dark-haired asks. She just arrived at the final compartment of the train to find Allen sitting infront of three guys who are only in their AHEM, _undwearwears_.

Did she also said that Krory is also in his underwear?

She looks away instead and nudge at the shock Lavi.

"Lavi, what's going on here?" Juuri asks silently, hoping to make herr presence unknown from the other occupants of the room. Lucky you, Allen and the three other thugs are too engrossed in playing poker.

"You won't believe it Juuri-chan but Allen is winning against those three in poker." Lavi says, looking at her, very surprised. She just raised an eyebrow then instantly got the memory, making her almost shiver in fear.

_'B-Black Allen.' _Juuri thought, getting aware of the atmosphere.

"All right! But before we do, please wash your underwear before you hand it to me, okay?" Allen says coolly, shuffling the cards expertly. The horrors of poker players.

Poker is such a game of wits and cheats.

"It's starting…" She mutters under her breath.

_'Evil. He is evil!'_

"What's happening? You're strangely good. Aren't you supposed to be an "unlucky boy"?" Lavi whispers to Allen, she just face palm.

"Please Allen, fill us in," She asks, even if she already knew far too well what is the reason.

_'Whatever, this looks fun anyway. But the real threat is 'that' guy,' _She thought, looking at the thug at the middle who is wearing big glasses at the corner of her eyes.

"It's because I'm _cheating_!" Allen whispers back rather happily which comes out very NOT that simple "happily". It even sounds like the familiar cheery voice you hear from Final Destianation Movie Series...

"Eh? Seriously? Your that kind of guy?" Lavi asks dumbfounded.

"They were the ones who started this with Krory. " Allen says, doing a trick by covertly returning cards back to the deck after he pulls out some cards down. "I won't lose at cards. During my time with my master, I need to polish my skills."

"Dammit, I don't even know how to play poker," She says, clearly amaze at his skills at cheating. If he can only play yugioh, you bet he can pull out those legendary cards within a minute. He'll beat Yugi, no questions asked.

"Skills?" Lavi asks but was answer to see a dark Allen.

**"How many games have I won? I won't show any mercy! It's three against one, so its fair. MWUAHAHAHAHA!" **

"Allen…" She says, shaking herr head sadly. She already miss the innocent Allen but she can't also say that evil Allen is not adorable. Damn hell its even funny. Too bad you are too scared from his change of character to even laugh this off.

"Call! Four of a kind." Allen says, smiling.

"Allen is so black…" Lavi says, sweatdropping.

"So _so_ black.." She adds.

* * *

"I got back my friends clothes, so its okay." Allen says, handing the clothes back to the three thugs a while ago. Allen managed to get back Krory's clothes by winning or more like _cheating_ in poker.

"Boy, we're not so lowly to accept your pity," The guy in glasses says but his hand and the others have already a hold on his clothes from Allen.

_'Men are so prideful to the point that they look like idiots.'_

"Those hands?" Juuri asks, raising a delicate eyebrow at them.

"My, my, my" Glasses guy says.

"So, Miss, what's your name?" The bald one asks, she tilts her head questioningly.

"What?"

"Where do you live? Do you have a lover?" The other ugly guy asks.

"WHAT!"

_'Okay, what the hell is going on?' _

"Umm…" Allen mutters nervously, seems like she is going to let out some steam any time from now.

" Do you mind to come with us and be my woman, Miss Beautiful?" The glasses guy asks.

"WHAT THE HECK!** SCREW OFF!**" She cursed, rather loudly, completely not interested in their advances.

"She's mine already!" Lavi says beside her, trying to put his arm around her but Juuri manage to twist it off which earns some cries of pain from the flirty rabbit.

"I'M NO ONE'S PROPERTY, DAMMIT!" She says, glaring at the four flirts while Allen and Krory sweat drops.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU BELONG TO YU, ALREADY!" Lavi asks her, shaking the poor girl very hard.

"WHERE IN THE DEEPEST PIT OF SHIT DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!" Juuri replies as she whacks his head hard.

"So we are rejected? Too bad then. Here!" The glasses guy says, throwing a deck of cards to Allen.

"Thanks!" Allen says, the train starts to move again.

"And Miss!" The glasses guy smiles at her with a different glint in his eyes. " See you again."

Juuri only frowns.

"I hope not."

_'As an enemy.'_

* * *

And yeah, I used a third person right now, yeah~!^^ So your reviews will be very much appreciated if you comment about the third person sounding more okay than my usual second person.^^ So hope you like it~!^^

**YO!**

**This is a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!^^**

**Hope you like this!^^**

**And I promise or more like WARN you that the craziness will be alot more scary..MWUAHAHA! ^^**

**Hope you message and review!^^**


	27. To Meet the General, his Fate

Disclaimer:

I do not own D. Gray Man

Katsura Hoshino does.

I only own my OC, Juuri Nightray.^^

* * *

_"I searched for an unfaded miracle named "you""_ _  
_

"KRORY IS NOT AN AKUMA! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, KOMUI! Oh goodness…" Juuri says, face palming herself. What in the world was happening? Pretty simple. The gatekeeper had mistaken Krory for an akuma because of the akuma blood that was still in his system.

But that wasn't the problem here, as there was ANOTHER Komurin in front of them.

Komurin IV.

* * *

** ~:FLASHBACK:~**

"It's more powerful! And this time, it has an anti-akuma weapon! As soon as it detects an akuma, it will appear straight away!" the culprit named Komui says. What an idiot he was.

As always.

"Hello!" Allen said as Komui looked at the four exorcists closely.

"Did your glasses fog up so you can't see us?" Juuri asked.

"It's true. So he's the one he reacted to?" Komui asked, dumbfounded.

"He is Arystar Krory," Allen said, introducing Krory to the bewildered supervisor. Juuri just sighed.

"Is that so? You should've said sooner!" Komui said, childlike. The dark-haired girl can't help but want to punched him in the face.

"I can say the same to you, since you attacked us here first!" She said, raising her fist in the air as if to prove her point and growing annoyance. He could just 'ask' them nicely before issuing an attack. For heaven's sake, they are exorcist and still humans who need some rest.

Especially her of all people ofcourse.

**"Confirming target."**

"Komurin 4 doesn't stop attacking once it detects an akuma unless you defeat it," Komui said in a sinsong voice.

_'That bastard!'_

"KOMUI! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A SUPERVISOR!" Juuri said, advancing to knock some sense into him, but was regretfully stopped by Lavi.

"You shouldn't, Juuri, you shouldn't. No matter how much we all want to," Lavi said, hoping to calm the girl's temper down.

"GO Komurin 4! Defeat the enemy!" Komui said, siding with the attacking Komurin. Juuri doesn't know if he doesn't want to get blamed 'again' for such malfunctions or he just wants to show of his 'skills' to his sister. She beat it must be both.

Poor Lenalee to witness this.

And poor the four of them to suffer from this.

"I HATE YOU!"

**~END of FLASHBACK:~**

* * *

Komuruin 4 tried to kick the four exorcists, but they all evaded before they were hurt. Juuri looked to her left to see a scared Krory. She wants to reassure him that the Order is not a bad place at all but because of this current dillema, maybe she herself is wrong to even believe about that peace.

_'Good, now he's scared Krory.'_She just shook her head.

Suddenly, Allen activated his innocence and aimed it at Komurin 4. However, the robot pulled out a huge frying pan and absorbed Allen's attack, making the pan hot.

"What?"

"Allen-kun! Your moves have already been researched. However, the amazing part starts here!" Komui said maniacally.

_'This is why I don't like mad scientists!'_ Juuri screamed frighteningly in her head. Those scientists have eccentric, maniacal, sadistic aura around themselves. Especially how they think is weird.

How is dissection considered fun?

"Cooking," Allen said.

"Cooking?" Juuri looked up at Allen's question to see Komurin... cooking?

"Komurin 4 is an excellent cook as well!" Komui said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's ridiculous," Allen said beside Juuri.

"Really? Can he also make beef ramen?" she asked out of the blue.

"JUURI!" Allen scolded her.

"But I'm hungry and tired!"

"Leave it to me," Lavi said, activating his innocence, ready to strike and send Komurin flying one last time. **"Little hammer, Big hammer, grow, GROW, GROW!"**

** "Pot, POT, POT!"** Komurin 4 said, defeating Lavi's hammer. The exorcist landed on the omelette and was served up with ketchup on top of his head...

_'Eewwwww'_

"WHAT! LAVI!" Juuri said. Okay, this was not funny. She readied her innocence.

"Today's Chef special, Mediterranean-style Lavi is ready!" Komui said comically. Juuri couldn't help but laugh from its lameness and style.

"Pff! AHAHAHA! LAVI? AHAHA! Funny! Shit! I think I'm gonna crack my stomach. AHAHAH!" she laughed, but instantly stopped when she saw Komurin approaching her.

_'Oh no! He woudnt-'_

**"Deathscythe! Activate! Wind Scar!"**she said, sending the blades of dark wind to Komurin. However, the robot just pulled out a dough-like thing to protect it, and the winds cut up the dough instead.

"You said ramen, right? Now, cook some ramen, Komurin 4! With Juuri toppings!" Komui said. Juuri's eyes widened in fear. Obviously, she doesn't like how it sounded either. She likes food. But not if she IS the food.

_'Ju-Juuri toppings..then he-'_

"KOMUI YOU!-" But she didn't finish her sentence, as she was caught by the sticky dough which was now recognizable to her; _noodles_.

Uh-oh.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GET COOKED IN HOT WATER!"

Juuri shrieked, trying to get free from the sticky dough, but to no avail.

"Need to slice the dough to thin threads!" Komurin 4 said.

_ 'This is cruel! ABSOLUTELY CRUEL!'_ She struggled to get free but to no avail. The noodles are too sticky even to her own liking. _' THIS IS BEYOND MORALITY!'_

**"ALLEN! HELP ME!"**

But Allen was stuck in the corner with Krory from the cooking oil attack.

**"LENALEE HELP ME! HELP ME LENALEE!"**Luckily, she heard the sound of someone kicking Komui in the head.

"Lenalee!" she said, almost on the verge of tears. Her saviour is here.

"Juuri!" Lenalee said, smiling at her, before activating her innocence, Dark Boots. "Knock it off!"

"Waltz! Mist Wind!"

And with that, they were all freed from being cooked.

* * *

"So basically, the person at the castle was not Cross. But in fact Krory-kun," Komui said. He had an X-shaped bandage on top of his head where he was kicked by Lenalee.

"Yes, even if it is the same Kuro-chan, he's a different person," Lavi said, lightening up the mood.

"Jeez, where in the world is Cross?" Komui said, rather disappointed. "Regardless, since you found Krory, all is well," he said, rather relieved. "But have any of you seen Juuri-chan?" Komui asked out of the blue.

"Eh?" Allen said.

"I didn't notice her." Lavis answered.

"She said she wanted to take a nap." Lenalee said.

"Really? Too bad then. Maybe later." Komui shrugged.

"What do you need with her, Komui?" Allen asked, interested.

"Nothing really. Now, Krory," Komui said with a smile, an evil glint evident in his eyes. _"Let's go."_

* * *

_'Why am I standing here again?'_

Juuri asked herself that a hundred times. She was standing in front of the room of her _'beloved'_comrade, Kanda Yu. Why? Because she had made a mental note to clarify things with him, and maybe apologize.

"I'm going to apologize again. Yeah, I know. Easier said than done. What am I going to say anyway? Like,_ 'Hey, Kanda, buddy buddy! Wassup! Wanna have some drinks?'_ No. Definitely not. I shouldn't include Big Bang here. What about, _'Kanda, I'm so sorry if I've done something wrong. I really REALLY don't mean any harm! Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die.'_No, very lame. Why include such inky pinky promise here. ARGH! Then WHAT SHOULD I SAY, DAMMIT!" she said aloud, not noticing said man standing behind her, watching from the very beginning of her epic monologue.

"What. . Are. You. Doing. There?" a familiar, arrogant voice said behind her. The said girl immediately stopped her ranting to see him looking at her. _Holy nuts._

...

...

...

"KYAAAAAA! WERE YOU THERE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE! DID YOU HEAR ANY OF WHAT I SAID!" she shrieks in surprise, backing as far away as possible from him, which happens to be to his door.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" he says, matching her voice with an angry tone of his own. She immediately shuts her mouth, looking at him.

"Now, get away." Kanda orders around with that bossy tone of his making her frown unconsiously.

_ 'I bet he was there from the start, and yet didn't bother to stop me from making a fool out of myself. Knew it.'_

"I have some business with you." Juuri says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said get away! Are you deaf!" he replies back, his anger clear while glaring at her menacingly.

"I said I have some business with you. Are you the deafone!" she retorts, glaring back.

"I don't care, and get away from my door!" He starts to pull out Mugen from its sheath. However, Juuri just stood her ground confidently.

_ 'Hmph! As if that kind of threats can scare me.'_

"Why are you angry with me? Answer me!" she demands of him. Why apologize for something if you don't know what you're apologizing for, right?

"Che. " Kanda looks away, glaring at the wall beside her instead.

_'Now he is avoiding me!'_

"KANDA!"

"I'm always angry at you! Now, go!" Kanda answers back. Juuri froze in her spot. He was always angry with her?

_'All of those times?'_ she thought, her brain kept repeating those words inside her mind like a mantra. This kind of thing seems familiar.

She had already heard of this before.

"Always." Juuri mutters under her breath. She didn't know that she is walking away from him at this time. "I see. You're just like them." She walked off, but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her. She turned back to see Kanda holding her arm firmly but not looking at her.

"Who is_ 'them'_? Don't you just run off like that after you group me with some trash I don't even know, you pathetic brat!" he says, glaring at her. Juuri looks up at him blankly, which caught him off guard.

But that little recognition was gone in a blink of an eye to be replaced by a glare.

"If you're angry, then you hate me. That makes sense." she says and smile innocently, that overused smile of hers. "Don't worry! I'm not going to bother you anymore, I promise."

_ 'Geez, of all times, why do I suddenly felt tired?.'_ Juuri thought, pulling her arm back to go to her room, but Kanda's grip only tightened._ 'Maybe I am still attached to that wrethcehed world.'_She tried to pry off his hand but he grabbed her other hand instead and pins her to the wall with her hands above her head.

_ 'Wh-what!'_

"Kanda!" She tries to resists, feeling the familiar blush creep onto her cheeks, just like in her dream with him on the train back. So before those kind of indecent things resurface her mind, she needs him to get away from her as far as possible."Stop this instant!"

"Stop fooling around, because you are not fooling me!" Kanda shouts back at her. Damn, couldn't he get any more angry than this? But Juuri couldn't concentrate on his words of fury because she was too preoccupied looking at his blue eyes and lips-

_'GAH! THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT! NO! ABSOLUTELY NO!'_she thought, tackling her other thoughts about her dream about him. She also noticed that he was only a breath away from her-

_'AGR!STOP IT!'_ Juuri locked the thoughts in the back of her head. _'STOP IT, STUPID BRAIN!'_

**"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"**he bellows, anger clearly evident on his face.

"Umm, what were you talking about again?" Juuri asks are they talking about again?

His glare intensified.

"You brat! I'll kill you!" Kanda moves closer to her. However, given that she was pinned against a wall, escaping was not an option.

_'Am I going to be killed by his Mugen or from his looks first? GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING! M-Mental image s-stuck in head!'_she thought, wrestling with the thoughts inside her head and not aware of the murderous eyes looking at her weirdly.

"What in the world are you doing?" Kanda suddenly snaps her chin toward him as to bring the girl's attention towards him. Truth to be told, her body pinned against him by the wall is making him conscious of their position but in this moment, all he wanted is to go to his room after prying away this idiocy entitled the brat looking like some outrageous idiot.

Well, her making weird faces was proof that she is one.

"So," she asked, then grins, showing the rows of pearly white teeth of hers. "I didn't know you were a _yandere_type, Kanda. Gonna do something indecent to me now? Should I scream rape already?" Juuri giggles. If she could laugh right now, she would. But it was really fun to mess around especially someone like Kanda.

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**Kanda said, as if realizing his position for the first time. He let go of Juuri's hands and pulls away from her. She just giggled in her spot at the priceless look on his face. It was so funny, she couldn't control the laughter anymore. If she only have those 5 mega-pixel camera, she would have shoot that priceless picture and seel them in the net.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You should have seen your face, Kanda! So funny! AHAHAHAHAHA! I think I'm gonna die from laughter! AHAHAHAHA! HIHIHI! DARN IT! HIHIHI!" Juuri laughs, clutching the wall for support, her stomach already hurting from too much laughing.

But hell, as if she can stop herself.

"**I said SHUT IT UP, IDIOT BRAT!"** Kanda yells at the already suffocated girl, glaring bloody looks could kill, she would have been a bloody mess right now from all the glaring.

Too bad it didn't affect her since she was too busy laughing her ass off.

"HIHIHIAHAHAH! I didn't know you are that forceful! GOD! YOU SHOCKED ME THERE! HAHAHAHHAHHHIHIHIHI!" she says, saluting at him playfully. He unsheathes his Mugen _again_, pointing it dangerously at her. She looks at it and tries to calm down little by little for the sake of living from getting killed into bits or from suffocation.

**"I. SAID. SHUT. UP!"**The blue-haired samurai glares threatheningly which finally convinced her that living is essential. Juuri is now sitting on the floor while he stood in front of her, Mugen pointed at her neck, but she didn't care at all from it.

"Sorry!" She took a deep breath to control her erratic breathing brought on by her fit of laughter. "That was a good laugh! It's been awhile since I've had one!" she says after a few seconds of stifling, dusting herself off and smiling at him. "Sorry If I offended you, Kanda. I didn't go with Allen because I don't like you or anything. I just want to help him at that time and that's that. I hope you understand." She smiled sincerely at him. After a few seconds, hee just looks away from you and glares daggers at the wall beside her.

"Che. I don't care, idiot brat." Kanda says as he finally sheathed mugen. However, she knew far too well that he did, to a point. There must be a reason why he was angry that time, right?

"I take it I'm forgiven?" she asks him, smiling teasingly. He just grunts at her as a reply in which she took as a yes. After much commotion, Kanda considers to finally resign in his room. He was about to open his door when she hugged from behind.

* * *

She could feel him tense up but she didn't let go. He was cold but she could still feel the recognizable warmth to him.

"Do you want to die? LET GO!" The impatient blue-haired-_dear comrade_ of hers says while struggling but to no avail. She could be very strong she wanted just like Allen even if she is just a girl against a guy like Kanda.

_The merits of being a parasitic type._

_'Is he really an idiot not to know how to get free from something like this?'_she mused, still remembering that out of Kanda, Allen and Lenalee, Kanda is the dumbest and Lenalee is the smartest. He could just kick your ass to get free right? Or maybe the said guy is already tired of her pranks. Oh well..

She let go and smiles at him.

_'Seems like I'm not going to attend Krory's party.'_

"Arigato." she thanked him in Japanese and skipped off to her door. "And okairi! Sorry if was a little late, since you came back from your mission, our supposed to be little mission. So yeah! Welcome home!" She enters her room for a well deserved sleep, not sparing a glance for the blue-haired samurai.

"Che. Same to you."

Too bad she didn't catch that.

* * *

** "R.A.M.E.N.! RAMEN! RAMEN IS THE BEST!**" Juuri exclaimed.

"Why the f*ck do I need to care?" demanded Kanda.

"Because you are always on soba! _SOBA!_ EVERY SINGLE MEAL!MY GOD!"

"What is IT with YOU? I don't need to know your PATHETIC OPINION about MY MEAL, BRAT!"

"Because YOU are eating SOBA, THAT happened to Krory!" The dark-haired girl says, pointing at the poor new exorcist who lay half conscious on the floor, supported by Jerry.

"I'm not here to babysit newcomers."

"Ugh, goodness…"She couldn't help but shake her head in dismay.

Could this get any worse?

* * *

**~FLASHBACK:~**

_November 26,_

_ We successfully managed to bring Arystar Krory here to the Order. And as a bonus, I managed to get close to Kanda again! YAY! Talk about killing one bird with one stone. Wait, is that even right? However, I also met that Noah. Looks like things are getting complicated, huh? And thinking about that General-_

"If you want to write something go to the library, not here,_ eyesore._" a familiar blue-haired exorcist said across from Juuri. She couldn't help but look up from her book. Really, what was with that guy? How did he manage to maintain that level of bitterness 24/7?

"First off, I'm here to eat. I'm just waiting for my Shark Fin Ramen order from Jerry. Secondly, I'm NOT an EYESORE! WILL YA STOP WITH THE SILLY NICKNAMES! I HAVE A NAME! USE IT!" she said, left eye twitching from irritation.

_'This guy is hopeless.'_

"Che," he said, taunting her with smirk while eating his beloved soba. **"Brat."**

_'Wha-'_

"WHY YOU-" Juuri slammed her hands on the wooden desk hard, not caring if the two of them gained some attention from the finders around them. Well, they'd seen this already, hadn't they?

"Th-Those two again!"

"Let's go out everyone!"

"Call someone!"

"Umm, what is that?" someone said behind Kanda. Juuri immediately looked to find a curious Krory. Uh-oh.

_'Curiosity killed the cat, they say.'_

"Don't you even know what soba is?" Kanda said nonchalantly.

"Mou Krory, you are so, naïve…" She couldn't help but sigh. How many times had she sighed or shook her head that day? A decillion times already?

"Soba?" he said, looking very interested in eating Kanda's meal. "I want to it eat too.."

Juuri raised an eyebrow. Did he even know how to eat soba? But before she could speak her thoughts, Jerry called her name for her precious ramen.

_'Well, whatever! Everything is going to be fine!'_

_~END FLASHBACK:~_

* * *

_'Sadly, it isn't.'_

"W-What happened?" Juuri heard Allen ask from beside Jerry and Krory, completely unaware of what had happened.

_ 'Well, what is done is done,'_ she thought, taking her final sip from her ramen. At least the taste seemed to be the same as she remembered from the last time she ate from Rai Rai Ken.

"Silly Krory, he ate soba the wrong way…" Jerry explained to Allen. "He thought the onions were salad, the sauce was soup, the soba was pasta. He ate them separately in big gulps, even the wasabi."

"Th-this is the first time I've eaten such a horrid food!" Krory said, half conscious. Juuri couldn't help but the pity the poor man. She was a little guilty since she kind of knew about this happening and yet she brushed it off to enjoy the ramen. Who could blame her. She was hungry!

"You should have explained it to him properly," Allen said to Kanda, who stood up after finishing his soba.

"You see, Allen-"

"You too, Juuri! I'm so disappointed in you," Allen said.

"S-Sorry? Hey! Don't accuse me! It's not my fault..well kinda, but STILL!" Juuri said, or more like blurted out, fidgeting in her seat. Okay, she may be guilty too, but so what. It should be Kanda's fault!

"I don't have time to be watching over rookies. Ask that brat there and her stupid noodles," Kanda said casually. Juuri glared at him and stood up from her seat, slamming the table with both her hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY RAMEN, SOBA MAN!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. How DARE HE?

"WHAT! BRING IT ON!" Kanda stopped and faced her with a glare, ready to unsheathe Mugen. Juuri answered the gesture by taking on a defensive stance.

_'COME ON, BASTARD!'_

"Okay, Yu and Juuri-chan, stop it.~ " a familiar voice said from behind Juuri. She turned to see a smirking Lavi. She just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Kanda glared as he walked away from Juuri, forgetting their little fight. Or was it 'postponing' the fight?

_ 'I bet the latter.'_

"Now…now.." Lavi said, somewhat convincing Kanad to forget killing someone like him. "Oh yeah, Komui just said that he wants to see you two, Allen, Juuri."

"Eh? Me?" Juuri said, not sure about this turn of events.

"I wonder if I have a new mission this time."

_'Let's see, Allen is going to go to make a delivery to-'_

Then it clicked. She was going with him. Juuri just smirked.

_ 'Looks like I'm not going to have to say anything to Komui this time to have my way.'_

"Che."

"Aww, gonna miss me Kanda?" Juuri smirked at him.

"You wish."

"Hey, you two stop that already," Lavi said, trying to get between Juuri and a glaring Kanda.

"It's not a wish anymore, it is happening."

* * *

"A delivery? Not a mission?" Allen asked beside Juuri. She just yawned in her seat, not caring to hide it from the two males.

"Yes. I feel bad about asking you two, since you just got back from your mission, but I need you to deliver this to General Yeegar in London," Komui explained. Juuri just raised an eyebrow.

'This will be a tough one,' she thought grimly, knowing far too well what will happen. 'I need to think of a plan to warn him, save him.'

"A General, huh?" Juuri said nonchalantly, or more like sleepily.

_'Damn. Is this what they call 'Sleep-after-eat Syndrome?'_

"He's the oldest of the five Generals, but he is a hero who fought on the front lines," Komui explained to her while Allen received the briefcase. Juuri looked at the briefcase cautiously.

"Um, he's not strange, right? Like my master?" Allen asked, nervous about meeting someone with the same title as his 'scary as a demon' master. Juuri patted his back reassuringly.

"Come on, it's not that bad," she said, smiling. "I think?"

_'Mou, I also want a golem. Gotta ask Komui for one after this.'_Taking a last look at the briefcase.

"Well," Komui said. "He is a strict man, so you better watch your manners. Right, Juuri-chan?" Komui said, smiling innocently at her.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, KOMUI!"

Allen just sighed. "That's what he means."

* * *

"Why did you send Allen Walker and Juuri Nightray to see General Yeegar?" Bookman asked Komui while watching said supervisor with great scrutiny. Why send those two for a simple delivery that even a finder could do?

"Because the General said he wanted to see them." Komui answered, casually taking a sip from his eccentric mug with a pink bunny, containing his favourite black coffee.

"He said he wanted to meet the boy and the girl whom Hevlaska deemed the 'Destroyer and Seeker of Time'. They're kind of related if the meaning of "Time" is the same."

"I see," Bookman said. "So it means the General is concerned about them."

"Yes, and about Allen's left eye, too," Komui said seriously. "If the earl is angered, it could bring great misfortune to Allen."

"At first, I thought Allen's left eye was pretty handy, but when I saw the Akuma's soul myself," Lavi said, leaning behind on a bookshelf, "I honestly thought it would be better without it. It's pretty rough. It felt so horrible I couldn't eat for awhile. The world he sees is hell."

"Then I wonder," Bookman said grimly. "What does the "Seeker of Time" see, then?"

"Juuri had seen the Akuma's soul just like me and Krory and yet..." Lavi said, looking more serious, very different from his normal easy going grin. "She didn't look like it bothered her, like it wasn't her first time seeing in."

"_'Too see what others cannot be able to see,'_is what her ability really is. What do you say, Supervisor?" Bookman asked, looking expectantly to the shocked Komui who had stopped drinking his coffee and took on his normal happy look.

"I don't know myself. She suddenly asks to be on Allen's mission with him, which was supposed to be him alone, saying something like 'Just believe in me, Onii-chan.' Aww, so sweet, don't ya think?" Komui said, cooing like the idiot he was.

"O-onii-chan?" Lavi asked. How could that even be possible? What's with this sister complex having another 'sister' to mess with?

"She did that?" Bookman asked.

"Of course she wouldn't call Komui her brother! That would be VERY out of character for her, Panda-jiji!" Lavi said, pulling his scarf in frustration.

**"I'M NOT ASKING ABOUT THAT, IDIOT!"**Bookman said, throwing a random thick book at the poor rabbit, hitting him square in the face.

**"ACK!"**

"Hmm, from the looks of it," Komui said, furrowing his eyebrows like a confused kid would, "-she _knows_something that we don't."

"Just believe in her, huh," Lavi said, recovered from the deadly blow he had received. "We better keep watch on her then."

_'What's on your mind, Juuri?'_Lavi thought, remembering the scene where she had cried silently in the rain.

* * *

**"ACCHHOOO!"**Juuri sneezed, holding her white handkerchief over her mouth to stop herself. However, it seemed like these stupid sneezes were just popping up out of nowhere, not knowing how to leave her in peace.

"Are you okay, Juuri?" Allen asked, concerned.

Juuri and Allen had arrived in London but only to discover from the finder named Thiery that the General was already in Belgium, a neighbouring country. Juuri was currently sitting lazily in the bench beside Allen. She was tempted to take a nap AGAIN in that spot, but because of that stupid sneeze, she couldn't.

_ 'I also need to think of a plan.'_

"I-I'm okay, just- **ACHHOO**! O-Okay- **ACHHOOO!**" She kept sneezing uncontrollably. Could it be that someone was badmouthing or thinking about her?

_'Who in the bloody world would do that!'_

"Could you be allergic to these flowers, Miss Juuri?" Thiery asked, pointing at the daffodils and a variety of other flowers behind her. However, as far as she knew, the only things she was allergic too were dust and dogs.

"I'm not allergic to flowers. Must be someone talking about me," she said expertly, knowing the full notorious power of _'someone-talking-behind-your-back-causes-sneezing'_as she learned from watching a lot of anime.

"Y-You believe in those?" Allen asked, confused, but immediately sighed. Of course, he had the right to say she was weird. Unfortunately, if he did, he'd only end up losing his voice from saying it a million times in every instance where she did or said something 'extraordinary.'

"Yeah I- WAH!" Juuri immediately stood up and smiled widely like a kid. "A BUTTERFLY!"

"Ah! Do you know what this butterfly is called?" Thiery asked. Juuri just smirked at the easy question.

"Of course. That is a Monarch butterfly. In Europe it is a resident of the Canary Islands, the Azores, and Madeira, and is found as an occasional migrant in Western Europe. Its wings feature an easily recognizable orange and black pattern, with a wingspan of 8.9–10.2 centimetres," she said, reciting the information about said butterfly that she'd said in class before. You see, biology was one of her favorite subjects.

"W-wow you are so smart…" Allen said, shocked.

"I'm speechless," Thiery said. "How did you know all of that? Are you a teacher just like General Yeegar?"

"Me? A teacher? I just finished my secondary education just recently," she said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Amazing! You went to a school and finished secondary education at 16? Where did you study?" Allen looked more eager than before. Juuri couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

_'It's not that great, gotta sit and study and study like crazy-wait? DID HE JUST ASK WHERE I STUDIED!'_ She looked at Allen and Thiery, who looked eager to hear where she came from_. 'CAN I JUST SAY THAT I CAME FROM OXFORD OR SOMETHING! WHAT SHOULD I SAY?'_

"I-um," she gulped. This was not good. Well, as they say, 'make it as vague as possible.' "I studied at a small school at our town and- oh! Here's our train!" she said, standing up as the familiar train made its appearance known, which saved her butt from saying anything further.

"Wow. You must have lived a great life before," Thiery praised her, not realizing the change in her mood his words brought on.

_ 'Actually, it was the opposite.'_

* * *

"I wonder where General Yeegar is?" Thiery asked no one in particular. The two exorcists and the finder had arrived at a small and deserted village in Belgium. Juuri was very aware of the eerie aura surrounding the village. This was a different feeling from Krory's manion. This one was a dangerous one. Something that clearly said that there was something bad.

_ 'We need to stay alert.'_

"There is nobody to ask either," Allen said, walking beside Juuri. "Thiery-san, we need to call General Yeegar." Seems like he'd noticed this.

"Eh?"

"If he is nearby, his nearby golem could connect," Allen said seriously. "Hurry!"

"Y-Yes but.." Thiery answered, unsure. "The General doesn't have one. His golem was destroyed. I thought you two would bring him the new one?"

"Eh?" Allen said, checking the briefcase to see a golem inside.

"We need to hurry, Allen, Thiery-san," Juuri said, not waiting for Allen to even say that there was an akuma here. "There is something completely off here. Let's go!" she said, running off in the direction she knew far too well, where the akuma and the General were.

"Yes!" Allen said.

_'I may not have Allen's left eye, but I have eyes that can see everything about this world,'_ Juuri though. _'Tragedy and all.'_

* * *

"General Yeegar!"

"There he is!" Juuri said, catching a glimpse of the familiar exorcist coat, but its lining was gold instead of silver. "LET'S ROLL! DEATH SCYTHE! ACTIVATE!"

"GUOOOOOH!" Allen said, activating his innocence, slicing and shooting the level one akuma around him. Juuri, on the other side, jumped from one akuma to another to slice them up. She didn't feel like using her WIND SCAR and BACKLASH WAVE, and instead did things the hard way around.

_ 'I'm** not** a masochist.'_

After a minute, all the level one akuma were dead and the only one left was the level two akuma. The General took a hold of him with his chains, but the akuma escaped and leaped high in the air. In that case, Allen handled the akuma by shooting at it.

"Woah, great there, Allen!" Juuri said, grinning at the white-haired exorcist.

"So you're Allen Walker and Juuri Nightray, huh?" the General said as he picked up the innocence fragment. This stopped Juuri from grinning and she just smiled. "You saved me from a dangerous situation. Thank you."

_ 'I'm starting to like this guy as a person,'_she though, still smiling. She had only just met him here personally, but she could tell that he meant no harm. However, that made it harder for you to say something.

"No..it's nothing…" Allen said nervously beside Juuri. Isn't an embarrassed Allen cute?

Juuri's gaze landed on the chariot thingy and she jumped enthusiastically.

_'Might as well make my presence known.'_

"WAHHH! A CHARIOT! SO COOL! SO COOL!" she said, jumping up and down in happiness and awe while also poking and touching said material. You see, she could be a perfect actor when the situation and her mood demanded it.

"Eh? Miss Juuri…" Thiery said, or more like sweat dropped.

"Hmm?" General Yeegar said, wondering what was so special about a chariot.

"JUURI! STOP THAT!" Allen said, yanking her off the chariot and making her bow her head to apologize. This made the General laugh at the comical scene in front of him.

"S-Sorry General Yeegar! Juuri is just c-curious about things!AHAHA!" Allen said, laughing mechanically beside her, still holding her in a bowing position. She was currently struggling to free herself but damn, he was so strong!

"ALLEN! LEMME GO OR I'LL BITE YOUR HAND!" Juuri whined. If he didn't let her go, she's surely do just that.

"HAHA! Kids these days are energetic, I see." General Yeegar said, looking away to the village, which made Juuri and Allen stop. "However, another innocent soul had been sacrificed. "

After a little while, the group of four went back to the village to let them know of the finished matter with the akuma. And just like in the manga, the villagers thanked the General for his kindness.

* * *

"You're General Cross' disciple, if I'm not mistaken?" General Yeegar asked, cooking a quite delicious beef steak. Juuri and Allen were invited to eat inside the rather spacious chariot with the General and the finders, including Thiery.

"Y-Yes," Allen answered.

"I've heard that you've been put through quiet a lot,"

"Yes, well that's.. No! I mean! I'm very grateful to my master!" Allen said while shaking a hand nervously in front of him. He was even worse of a liar than Juuri was.

"Awww…Allen's too honest." Juuri snickered at the poor guy.

"As a human, he is horrible, but his passion to erase akuma from this earth is stronger than anyone else," General Yeegar said. Juuri couldn't help but agree to that. "That's why he made you his disciple, right? Since you were born with innocence. Since you know, we five Generals find compatible people with the innocence that we collect. Including the one that I have retrieved today, I have 8 innocence in my possession. I don't know how much innocence I can find, how many matches I can find, but I must go on in order to end this fight as soon as possible. Now please eat. This is my token of appreciation."

"As I said before, it's not necessary." Allen said, rubbing his hair. Juuri couldn't help but smile.

_ 'Such a puzzling statement.'_

"This isn't for saving me. This is for becoming an Exorcist. Even though you two are a compatible user, it's a great thing for a young boy and girl like yourselves join us. I want you two to eat delicious food while you are at the Order."

"General Yeegar…" Allen said. Juuri, on the other hand, felt too touched by his words to say anything.

* * *

**'CHOMP! CHOMP!'**

** 'CHOMP! CHOMP!'**

_'And he implied I do not have manners.'_

"ALLEN! DON'T HOG ALL THE VEGETABLES, PLEASE!" Juuri said, taking hold of the salad dressing in his hand. Goodness, he was such a glutton.

"But Juuri, you still have your share of meat!" Allen retorted, reaching out to grab it, but she moved it as far from him as possible.

"You can have the meat, I'll have this salad," she said, giving him the beef steak, which he took in less than a second.

"Having an immense appetite is a trait of those compatible with parasitic type innocence, even so.." General Yeegar said across from Juuri and Allen.

_'I bet he is sweat dropping right now. Funny.'_She had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I ate everyone's share as well!" Allen apologized. Juuri just sighed at his antics and continued eating her salad.

"You just realized that now? It seems to me you are so _'possessed'_when eating that you can't remember what you are doing," she said, savouring the plain but fresh vegetable salad in her mouth.

"You are only eating that, Miss?" General Yeegar asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She just blinked at him.

_'Wait!C-Crap!'_

"I-I'm more on sleeping than eating." Juuri said, finishing her salad.

"Hmm... you need a lot of food for fuel since you are parasitic," he said, then looked at the empty plate that was once your beef steak, but was now empty, thanks to Allen's hunger. "Why didn't you eat the meat back then? It doesn't satisfy you?" he asked, thinking it was because of his cooking.

_'Eh…..? EH!'_

"N-NO! I'm not talking about that. It's just that I don't eat meat a lot because it doesn't sit well with my stomach sometimes." she explained.

"Eh? How about beef ramen? I always see you eating ramen with pork or beef." Allen said curiously. Now all eyes were focused on her. Juuri felt somewhat conscious of herself. You see, she was not best friends with attention.

"Because it is ramen." she said simply, hoping that they'd get it. Unfortunately, they did not.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Thiery asked.

"What kind of thinking is that, Juuri?" Allen asked too, looking at her suspiciously.

"I can eat meat with soup. And that is the precious and majestic, god-given food called Ramen," Juuri said, expressing each word with great love and loyalty to her ramen. It wasn't like ramen was he ronly choice of food, like Kanda's, but it happened to be her favourite of all. She also loved chocolate, candies, pizza, salad and ice cream.

"O-Okay, we get it already…" Allen sweat dropped. Who was he to predict that this was going to happen? He never would have thought that the quiet and simple girl whom he met at his mission in Martel could be this... strange.

"Sorry, then if I can't cook some ramen for you, Miss Juuri," General Yeegar said, looking at her apologetically. She instantly tried to brush it off.

"It's not a problem, sir! I can eat anything!" Juuri said, going as far as to steal some meat from Allen and eat it whole. "See!"

_'I think I'm gonna choke..'_she thought, trying very hard to get the meat down her esophagus.

"I see. I am so delighted to see energetic kids like you two around. Eat, then," he said, that aura of kindness evident around him.

"General Yeegar really is a kind person, just as you said, Thiery-san," Allen said, admiration for the old Genearal clear in his words and eyes. Juuri just remained quiet. "I'm sure when he was a teacher, he was respected by everyone. A good teacher."

"No. I am not a good teacher at all," the General said. Juuri could see the hint of sadness in his eyes. Why did everyone here need to have such a dark past? Why did people need to suffer?

_ 'To mold them to whoever they are right now. To make themselves strong.'_

The General began the tale of his life, as a teacher whom lost his students before he became an exorcist.

'A strong man you are.'

Allen also became emotional about his memories of Mana.

_'Like I'm one to talk.'_

* * *

Juuri, Allen and General Yeegar were taking a small nap inside the chariot while the finders gathered outside to watch for any attacks, not that they needed to, since Juuri know about Allen's left eye, and especially because of her knowledge about this episode, gave her enough reason to relax. She was situated beside Allen's sleeping form while sitting slumped off on the table. He was breathing normally, so she concluded that he was in a deep sleep, while the General was sitting across from the two of them, leaning on his seat, asleep. However, Juuri knew far too well that he was awake and just listening to every movement, as she saw his ears move at every noise she made, such as 'fake snoring.'

"I know you are awake, Miss Juuri." Her eyes widen, very startled from being caught red handed in the act of spying. And here she thought she was the best in this category. How very wrong she was.

"Looks like you've caught me there," Juuri said in a whisper, looking at the sleeping occupant beside her, watching to see if he stirred from sleep. Luckily, he didn't.

"You seem to be very silent back there. I'm quite interested in hearing your opinions back there when I told you my story and yet," he said, observing her every movement with his old, knowing eyes. "You didn't say a word and remained silent. But looking at your eyes back there, I knew you were saying something."

_'Ahaha. This guy is something.'_She smirked.

"I'm afraid I need to admit it," Juuri said, smiling a little to herself. "I'm more on keeping things to myself than saying them loudly."

"Oh, really? I know you are only sixteen, so I ask how someone can be as smart as you are," he said, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"I'm not smart , sir." Juuri said, looking at the sleeping Allen, trying to see if he is truly sleeping or not. "Being smart came from reading books and from a teacher. I'm only saying things from experience, knowledge."

_ 'I need to get him to believe me. And to do that, I need to think of a way with this talk.'_

"Ohohohoho. Such a great kid you are then. I would love to have you around as my apprentice. I can learn a lot from you," he said, then looked seriously at you, folding his hands under his chin with that doubt and amazement in his eyes.

"Who are you, Miss Juuri Nightray?"

_'Touch me harder with your palms, ever and never end'~ Innocent Sorrow_

* * *

**DUN! DUN!**

**I hope you love this chappy!^^**

**I am too busy with school and I just had an exam last week and another exam again..(oh heavens!) next week..**

**SO by all votes, this will be on third person now, so i hope there'll be further critization so I may atleast learn from my mistakes.^^ and yeah! I finally have an access again with my beta! THANK THE HEAVENS^^ So yeah.. pretty busy but I hope I'll manage^^**

**I'm sorry too if I didn't manage to update on time,I really apologize so maybe a long chapter would be of your liking?^^**

**PLease rate and MESSAGE please^^**


	28. Chained General, Tomorrow

_**Recap:** __ Juuri and Allen were assigned to deliver something to a General named General Yeegar. She and Allen was then invited to a small dinner by the kind General whom she found to be a great , she is thinking of a way too to warn him of his dark fate. _  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I only own my OC, Juuri Nightray.**

**Arystar Krory and Eliade, his journey **

* * *

_"So tell me what you want to hear _

_Something that were like those years-"_

_'Who am I, huh. Wish I could say it casually.' _Juuri thought grimly,changing her playful smirk to a thin line, showing utmost seriousness. _'I need him to believe me.'_ She spare a glance at Allen and at the window if someone is listening, when she found none, she starts to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. The general is intently looking at her from his position.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

"I hope you believe what I'll say because I'm only saying the truth, so please listen."She says looking at him directly in the eyes to prove her point.

"What is it then?" He asks, trying to contemplate on whether believing her or not. But Juuri knows that he is thinking of it clearly.

"-I'm merely here to warn you of your upcoming death."

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean?" The general asks, his unfazed reaction from awhile ago changed to a shocked one. Still, the same seriousness and pose is still there.

_'Humans tend to be distureb from death. No matter who they are.'_

"You heard me right and I'm not going to say it again." The dark-haired girl answers, with that grim expression. Now that she'd said it, she need to persuade him to believe her. " You need to get out of here. Anywhere but not here in this area. Preferably the Order."

_'One mistake and I'll make this turn a lot worse than it is originally was. If he lost faith and betrayed the Order, he might become a fallen. If I didn't persuade him enough, he'll die from them. If he'll ask for some questions about me as a referral if I'm saying the truth or not, I'm going to get screwed.'_

"Hn. How am I sure you are saying the truth?" General Yeegar asks, regaining his authoritarian self from that little info of hers. Well, the bad part is that she'll be very 'screwed' right now.

_'Dammit!'_

The girl can't help but let out a nervous gulp but still manage to look at his fierce eyes. This is the very reason shehates teachers. Their creepy glares that always questions her.

"I am an exorcist 'here'. That means I am your alley."she says silently, still alert if someone is eavesdropping around. And it seems that Allen is really deep in his sleep. " It pains me to see someone as loyal and kind as a person, not just an exorcist, fall to its end like that. "

"So you are saying that you will be very guilty if something happens to me?" He asks, with a huffing tone. " And how did you even know such a thing might happen? Who are you?"

_'Could he just listen like an obedient kid to do his little assignment? No. Because damn hell he is a TEACHER. '_

She just sighs and shakes her head disdainfully. It seems like she needs to let out a tiny 'bit' of her secret to him. But if this might help him believe, she didn't mind letting two more.

But she really DID mind it.

"I'll ask you then," She looks at him. "Do you know me?"

"I'm the one asking you that." He looks a little taken aback from her question but only replies in a mock humor. "-But from what I know of you, you are the rumored 'Seeker of Time' according to Hevlaska."

_'Looks like I have no choice to really let out one.'_

Juuri smiles at him and honestly looks at his eyes.

"Then you don't need to ask more because it is evident enough from merely knowing about my power."

She looks at him with pure authority and confidence.

"Power?" He asks, quite not getting what the exorcist girl is hinting. "What are you implying about?"

She smirks but is truthfully hiding the sadness reflecting through her eyes.

She really wants to save this guy from his fate.

**"-the power to see ones fate, even your death, General Kevin Yeegar."**

* * *

"BYE EVERONE!"

Allen says, happily bidding goodbye to General Yeegar, and the others. Juuri and him completed their delivery, so all that is need is to go back to the Order. Currently they are inside the train, waiting for only a few more seconds for it to go.

"TAKE CARE, ALLEN! MISS JUURI!" Thiery says, waving at two of them at a distance Juuri just wave back just as happily.

"Yeah! You too!"

The train then starts to move, leaving their new found friends behind.

Juuri's gaze fell upon the old General who is also looking at her from his chariot. She still remember the last sentence he said to her last night in your conversation.

_"One's life is controlled by their very own decisions. I do not believe in such fate." He looks at her and pats her head gently, not the usual expression she expected him to possess. "Even if you are saying the truth, I want to live my life as it is so I may not have any regrets. " _

"He is a hardheaded fool." She can't helped but say quite loudly.

_'A fool to choose death.'_

"Eh? Who is a hardheaded fool?" Allen asks her, looking expectantly for an answer.

_'And maybe I'm also a fool because I've chosen it myself.'_

"Hm? Did I say that aloud? Sorry, my bad." The exorcist girl says, smiling at him. " Don't worry it is not you."She silently looks at the glass window, reflecting her smiley face. Too bad it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Okay, if that's what you say." He says, looking at the window beside him.

_'The play would start with a melodious tragedy.'_

* * *

"Is that it?" A male around his mid twenties says, flicking a card in his index finger with the face of the General named Kevin Yeegar.

"He doesn't look like a fun guy to play with." A girl around 13 says boredly. "Let this get over with, Tyki."

She points her pink umbrella playfullyat a chariot a few distance from their position.

"Bang!"

* * *

"Huh? Schedule change?" Allen asks, looking at the announcer. Ofcourse, with this kind of storm, it is best to just stay.

"Until the weathers calm down, no boats will be leaving." The announcer says toward the passengers such as yourself. Juuri and Allen manage to came back but you still need a boat ride to go back to the Order. However, with this stormy weather, it is very impossible.

_'I like the rain, but not 'this' kind of rain.'_ She thought. '_Maybe I should really persuade that General to come with us. But he said not to interfere with his life...'_

"Allen-kun! Juuri!" The familiar voice of Lenalee caught your attention.

"Lenalee!" Juuri and Allen asked in unison.

* * *

"The weather has become pretty horrible now." Lenalee muses across from you while looking through the window.

"Yes it was.." Allen says, chomping on his food. The three of them are now inside a warm and comforting café, away from the raging storm outside. So they have nothing else to do but to…eat, according to Allen.

Juuri can't help but release sigh.

_'That guy,'_ She looks at the window to busy herself since she doesn't feel like eating. _'doesn't know when to listen.'_

"And there's no waterway connecting here either." The green-haired exorcist girl says. "I guess we have no choice but to wait."

"Yes!" Allen replies, very focused on eating his food while her on the other hand, appears to listen to them but actually busying her own self; her thoughts.

_'"So you are saying that you will be very guilty if something happens to me?", _She remembered the General said.

"I went to Spain to collect some innocence but in the end, there wasn't any." Lenalee explains.

_'Hell I'll be guilty.'_

"How about you two? You manage to meet General Yeegar, right?" She asks, Juuri just kept her mouth shut, knowing that Allen will answer for her.

"He was a very kind person. He encouraged me just like I was his own disciple" Allen says happily, admiring the said General heartily. "I was very touched."

"General Yeegar taught me a lot as well." Lenalee says, then she looks at the silent exorcist's direction. " How about you, Juuri?"

"Huh?"She asks, clearly not paying attention from the two occupants beside her."What did you say?"

"Y-You're not listening?" Allen asks, putting down the piece of meat that he is about to chomp at. Why does she needs to be so ignorant not to know when someone is referring at her? This kind of things always gets her in trouble by "not" listening.

"You seem to be so quiet, Juuri. Is something wrong?" Lenalee asks worriedly, looking at her friend. "And you haven't touched your food."

"And considering it is your favourite food…" Allen added.

Truthfully, the food that is being referred by Allen her favorite food of all, beef ramen. The dark-haired girl's favourite beef ramen is now cold and untouched infront of her.

_'So' not of me.'_

"I'm okay. I'm, um,erm-" She says, thinking of a better way to think of a reason from her strange behaviour. " it- its not like Jeryy's ramen." Hoping that they might get the idea. And by the looks of it, they did.

"Really?" Lenalee says, sighing in relief. "You really had me there. I thought you might be sick. Thank God you aren't."

"Well," Allen says, smiling beside her. "it would not be that long before we arrived back to the Order to eat Jeryy's food." Juuri can't helped but smile a little from his way of cheering her up.

"Mou, Allen! Eating again?" Lenalee says with a facepalm. Up until now, she is not yet used to seeing someone ate…**THAT **much.

The plates of food disappearing after one another..and and..

Ofcourse, no one cannot stay unfazed with such display of abominance...abnormality, whatsoever.

But right now, Juuri is too engrossed by her own thoughts to even mind Allen's trait.

"Thanks from the concern but I'm okay, really." She assures them with a small smile.

_'Physically yes.'_

"That's good then!" Allen says, munching on another beef chunk. "You should cheer up, you know."

Her gaze fell on the scenery outside. The waves are thrashing forcefully,same as the winds and the storm. This wild feat in front of her reminded her of a battle between beasts. However, this is nature. And no man can't fight nature.

"I just don't like this weather."She says, still engulfed in her own thoughts. "-it makes me helpless."

* * *

**"ACHOOOOOO!"** Komui sneezed. "I'm shivering! I wonder if I caught a cold?" And truthfully, he is. He completely wants nothing but to have a sip of his black coffee right now.

"Supervisor!"

"Please stamp these as well!"

The poor and exhausted to death scientists of the Order says, hoping that their Supervisor would take his role seriously even for once. By the love of Christ, could he just do his work seriously?

"You're all so cold!" Komui whines like a kid. "None of you understand my pain! All of you just use me!"

There was a sudden ring of the telephone in which Komui answers and in a serious tone, receives it.

"Yes."

"It's Kanda." Someone says with the edge of bitterness to it. And by the looks and tone of it, it is really the one and only Kanda."I retrieved the innocence."

"Yes! Yes! Goodwork!" Komui says happily. "So how is it? How is Copenhagen? Is the sea beautiful? Is the sea captivating? " Then Komui grins. "Or maybe it isn't because Juuri-chan is not there with you!"

**"What the fuck!" **Kanda curses through the phone. If only Komui is infront of him, the said guy would be long dead to does he always need to be annoyed by this people? And Where in the world did he get that idea about that damn brat! He can handle himself here just fine.

**"Oh! I knew it! I K-N-E-W IT! YOU LIKE-"**

"There was an absurd message from the Millennium Earl." He cut him off before the said guy can even utter another nonsense. Taking the silence on the other line, he continues. "He says that the real thing would start now."

"Whats the meaning of this?" Komui says from the other line. There are ringing noises from the other line so he took that cue to end the line.

"Che. Things would start to get more annoying."

And he thought that the main annoying thing is the moyashi and the damn brat. He was very wrong.

* * *

"Hah…." Allen says, patting his stomach happily. She took that cue to look expectantly at Lenalee, or more like to her golem.

"Satisfied?" She asks.

"Yes!"

Juuri just nodded with a small smile.

_'We will be receiveing a call from the Order in 3, 2,1,-'_

**'RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'**

"Eh? An urgent call? I wonder what it is?" Lenalee says, standing up to connect the black golem through a nearby telephone around. Allen seems to notice this too and looks at Lenalee's form curiously.

**-"This is Headquarters! General Yeegar has been attacked by the Noah Clan!"-**

She feels Allen and Lenalee stiffen after they heard the news. This is what she is afraid of.

"General…" Allen says, very worried.

To think that he wants to see the General one more time would only turn out to be nothing now.

"That fool."

She remembers the creepy song that she heard in the anime by the Noah of Dreams, Road Kamelot.

_"Sennen ko ha, sagashiteru~_

_Daijina hearto sagashiteru,_

_Anata ha Atari, tashikameyo~"_

_'If you'll ask me,' _Juuri thought gravely, _'She's the scariest of all the Noahs.'_

* * *

**"GENERAL YEEGAR!" **

"Where?"

Allen and Lenalee calls out, hoping to find any trace of the said General. The thereof them immediately came here after the waiting for an hour for the storm to calm down a little, enough to be able to travel back where they last met the General. As weird at may appear to them, Juuri is still silent and a little…distant to , it seems like they didn't give it much thought because they are too focused in finding General Yeegar.

_'It's useless. By the time we arrived, he is-'_

She thought pessimistically. Who wouldn't think like that? After knowing 'these' kind of things happening, who wouldn't get hopeless? And here she did her best to warn him and persuade him. Or maybe she didn't do enough?

_'Good, now I'm starting to blame myself.'_

And blaming herself is not a good thing for her since this may bring depression, stress, and sadness. Those three emotions that she is so tired of feeling from the very start.

"That's…" Allen says, making her think back of the current matter and not some petty blaming.

"It's clear. He must be around here." She says silently, hoping that it may give them hope for the General. But it sounds like it reassures her more than them.

Then the three spotted Thiery standing alone under the rain.

"Thiery-san, where is the General?" Allen asks, a little shaky from worry. There is a moment of silence before Juuri decided to break it.

"Are we too late?" She says, not intending to truly give any hope. This statement however, rouse some reactions.

"No! We-we-" Lenalee says, shaking her head in dismay." It can't be-"

"Well that's," Thiery speaks, head hanging low from sadness and hopelessness, you think it is both.

And in an instant, he tilts his head towards a big tree, where the General is chained by his own innocence.

"General Yeegar.."

"No…" Lenalee says, slumping on the ground.

Juuri cannot help but look away, guilt and helplessness trying to eat her up. She remembered the last words he said.

_-"One's life is controlled by their very own decisions. I do not believe in such fate." He looks at her and pats herr head gently, not the usual expression she expected him to possess. "Even if you are saying the truth, I want to live my life as it is so I may not have any regrets. " –_

"Do you have any regrets?" She mutter silently to herself.

This rain, even if she seems to like it.

She hates it because it makes her remember.

That she has nothing.

The horrible feeling of utter loss.

* * *

"The General?" Komui says, having just arrived from an inn. The others manage to pull down the General and go to a nearby inn to wait for the others who were Lavi and Bookman, the last one to appear is Komui who came here all the way from the Order.

Right now, the said General is slumped on a chair, his authoritarian air, gone.

All that is left of him is the image of an old man with nothing.

The typical pitiable old man in the streets.

So broken.

"General…" Komui mutters to himself, very taken aback on how different this guy was from the General he knew of.

_'He chose that path. It's not my fault.'_ She thought in a mantra insideher head as she looks away, hoping that the feeling of guilt will disappear. Unfortunately, it only grows bigger inside her heart. However, she is cut off from her thoughts when she heard singing, her eyes widen.

General Yeegar is singing.

_"Sennen ko ha, sagashiteru~_

_Daijina hearto sagashiteru,_

_Watashi ha atari,suki tameyo~"_

When she thought that he stopped singing, the occupants of the room including her are totally creeped out from him. Out of the blue his gaze fell upon her.

Juuri freezes in shock.

Could he be-

"You! " He says, standing up and began walking towards her, making the said girl to back away unconsciously from him.

"General!"

"Juuri!"

"What is happening?"

"General Yeegar!"

Allen, Lenalee, Komui and Thiery calls out to her, surprised. She only look at them, with the same surprised expression.

"I don't-" Juuri was cut off by someone holding her face. The frightened girl looks up to see the General holding her face with his hands. Never in her life had she felt this kind of fear, maybe she did when she were a child from her grandma.

Still, at this very instant, Juuri Nightray don't know what to do. His eyes looks horrifyingly eerie. They seem to bore inside her soul, accusing her of her very existence.

The eyes that seem to curse her very being.

_'Wha- What is he doing- I-what's with him!'_ She thought nervously.

"You should be careful too." He says with a maniacal voice and those fierce eyes.

"General Yeegar! "

"Juuri!"

"GENERAL!" Allen says about to go to her side but was stopped by Lavi.

"Let's watch out for a second, the General is trying to say something." Lavi says, gripping Allen's arm tightly. More like, he wanted to go to her side too but have much restraint as a future Bookman ofcourse.

"W-What d-do you-" She stutters, too panicked to think straight. "-m-mean?" She can feel her own heartbeat pumping so loudly inside her chest that she starts to take deep breaths to calm herself. What if he blurts out what she said to him?

_'Think! Come on! Think!'_

"With your power, ," He says, smiling to her. But not 'his' smile, more like some devil's grin.

"L-Let go, please…" She says, backing away from him but his grip of her face is too tight. If she cannot get away from him, she cannot assure that she is not going to lose her cool.

"Can you save us...?"

Then, he let's go of her and sits down, continuing his song like nothing happened just now. Everyone looks shocked and bewildered about the General's words especially about her.

Juuri on the other hand is too shocked from his statement, not that he said anything in 'particular' about his death in which she is thankful about but more on his statement itself.

_'With my power…Could he be,-_' She bows her head. _' Challenging me…? Or making me guilty of not saving him…?'_

"Juuri? Are you okay?" Lenalee approaches her side, she just looks at her but said nothing.

_'I wanted to reassure them that it is nothing, but.' _She looks at the people around her. Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Komui, Lenalee, and Thierry are looking at her expectantly if she knows anything. _'I don't know what to say.'_

She cannot think straight at all.

But the thought of someone like him.

That someone's life became like this because of her.

"Juuri-" She cuts Allen off with a big grin.

"I'm okay! Gotta go and catch some fresh air! See ya!" Juuri says, waltzing off to nowhere.

"But Juuri-" Allen calls her but was stopped by Komui this time. "Komui..?"

"I don't also know a thing but," Komui looks at the General. " we need her to cool off and ask later."

"Nii-san.."

"I see." Allen replies.

"Looks like," Lavi says, looking at the door where Juuri had gone off. "-we are going to know something about her."

"Hm. This will be very essential." Bookman says silently, observing the people around them before continuing. "I'm curious as to what 'power' the General was referring at."

* * *

"The Innocence heart?" Allen asks, clearly new to the subject. This kind of information sounds very foreign to his ears. Even his master didn't say anything about an Innocence Heart.

"Yes," Komui answers seriously, "-the cube doesn't say anything about the cube what this heart is, or how we might recognize it. That particular innocence fragment may already have been recovered and placed in the hands of its host. "

He explains carefully to the other occupants of the room. They are currently inside the chariot of the Order discussing things about the next missions. After the incident with the Ex-General Yeegar, they immediately left and headed back to the order to set up their plan against the "play" the Millenium Earl was referring to.

However, there is a lone person inside who doesn't listen to any of their discussions but only looks at the dark scenery outside the window.

"-The Millenium Earl may think that particularly powerful exorcist plays host to the Earl. The Marshall was their first target. The Noah clansmen who came with the demons were no doubt sent offset his strength." Komui explains further.

"It's a virtual certainty." Bookman adds. "The message that our exorcists have been receiving are proof."His gaze looks piercing with seriousness glazed to it.

"Yeah, if someone were host to such amazing Innocence he would likely be a Marshall by now. " Lavi points out. The red-haired haired can't shake off the feeling that something tense is hanging around the atmosphere even though there is this ongoing discussion happening. And truth to be told, he caught glimpse of anxiety and stiffness coming from Allen and Lenalee directed to the other exorcist girl sitting beside Komui.

She haven't spoken a word and keeps on looking outside the window like there is such an amazing scenery out there. However, it is clear that it is already past midnight and there is nothing interesting out there but the darkness alone. There are no stars that can be seen right now either.

That left the option that she is thinking about 'something'.

"-But even a marshall cannot be able to stand against the combined forces of demons and the Noah clansmen. In order to protect the remaining Marshalls; Cloud, Sokaro, Cross, and Tiedoll. We decided to assemble the exorcist we have and split them into groups, each of which will guard one marshall." Komui says, his gaze settles toward the Allen, Lenalee and Juuri. "-I'd like you three to go meet Marshall Cross.-"

"No." The other occupant who didn't show any interest from the very beginning just spoke, breaking the thick block of ice in the air. "-I'm not going to be in Team Cross. I want to be assigned at Team Tiedoll."

"Juuri? What do you mean 'no'?" Komui asks, completely shocked from the sudden statement coming from her. After all, she haven't spoken a word the moment she returned from her 'catching-up-some-fresh-air' escapades. And now, here she is, disagreeing with his decision of paring up with Allen. What is it with her now? "And how do you know about General Tiedoll?"

"Juuri!"

"Are you alright?"

"Juuri…"

The three other exorcist excluding Bookman says in surprise. Atleast she decided to finally join them. However, the thing that they didn't expect was for her to object about the pairing.

"Kind of you Miss Nightray to finally join us." Bookman says with an unreadable expression on his face. There are many answers that he wants to know about the girl, especially the words directed to her from the ex-marshall. However, Bookman considers the facts that there are also other occupants in here beside him and her.

The dark-haired girl just gives a small laugh but it ended up to be coarse one. So she heaves a out a long sigh. "What? Expecting me to be all preppy-happy from what happened?" She says with small edge of sarcasm.

"Not actually," Bookman says as his gaze intensifies towards her. "Is it time for you to finally answer our questions?"

Truth to be told, her mind is a complete mess right now given what the ex-marshall said about her, she cannot just lay off and say that those words are nothing but a joke to everyone. Heck, they might start doubting her identity and authority as a simple laid off and playful exorcist. On the bright side, she just happened to calm herself from thinking and cracking her head about the idea that nothing good will come out from this stupid guilt and depression but only mishaps and further tragedies.

So she decided to face through this predicament to everyone this very instant.

Of course, using her wide knowledge about D. Gray Man and lying.

With the worried looks directed toward her from Allen and Lenalee,she deicided to clear this incident.

_'I don't want to lose what little thing I have gained here.'_

"So, " She says with a small smile. "-where do you want me to start?"

* * *

They can't believe it.

Awhile ago, she said something along the lines of 'finally saying something' of about her side. But now, here she is, holding a small dagger close to her heart.

_What the hell?_

"JUURI!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"PUT THAT OFF!"

"HEY!"

"…Miss…"

They all asked, very alarmed of the small dagger pointed directly to her chest, glinting dangerously.

What's really going on inside her little head?

Simple.

This is how she wanted them to react.

She knows far too well the effects of the 'element of surprise'. That is why she plans to use it at her advantage in explaining to them. So while holding the dagger dangerously with a serious and playful look, she starts to clear their annoying doubts.

"Why are you all surprised?" She asks innocently. Getting that 'I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about act'.

"I SAID PUT THAT OFF!" Lenalee says, snatching the said object away from her reach. She knows that her brother is a weird person but this is no near as weird as this. Who points a dagger towards oneself so suddenly?

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare! Ahahaha! I just wanted to say the idly-childish rant about 'cross-my-heart-hope-to-die-I-am-not-lying thing,"" Juuri says, scratching her head to emphasize her point. "-since you people seem to suspect me with those kinds of looks like I'm some criminal. That is why I can't pull the courage to talk to you. I'm so sorry." She says smiling sadly to herself, casting a side look glance back to the window.

_'I feel like they are suspecting me or something.'_ She thought sadly.

The silence became very evident around the room that even Allen and Lenalee are at lost of words especially the Junior Bookman. Deep inside, he can feel that they somewhat offended her for even assuming that there is something she'd done wrong to the marshall. Who can't blame them? In that one room, the ex-marshall kept on singing but when his gaze fell upon the said girl, he immediately acted strange, like relying a warning to her.

He can't push out the question that why would the ex-marshall warned only her of all the exorcists gathered around? He could just warned Komui, right? And the ex-marshall had met Allen and Juuri before this incident happened, so there might be a connection between those-

"We also apologize for our behaviour Juuri. We also do not know how to approach you awhile back. Then," Komui says, as he breaks the still silence. "-Can you please tell us if there is some meaning behind the Marshall's words?"

All of the other occupants of the room listen diligently at the upcoming explanation coming from her. All of them are relying the small statement the General said:

_"With your power, can you save us?"_

"I'm just going to use the dagger, actually." She says, looking back at Komui square on the eyes. She herself doesn't know what she is saying but she is quite sure that the ex-marshall was reffering to her 'ability'. "Maybe the General is referring to some power? Maybe I'll not die if I stab myself?"

To herself, she knows that she was long dead.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Bookman asks.

"Simple, I do not know what the General is talking about. If he is referring to my power as an exorcist or from Hevlaska's prediction." She says, clearly adamant to her answer. "He did request to meet me and Allen, right Komui?"

The said supervisor, suddenly changed his demeanour into a more serious tone, same as the others. She was right. "Yes, He did request that to me."

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asks her brother, but he kept silent.

"Komui?"

"What do you mean, Juuri?"

"He said so himself to me. And I guess that maybe, he is kind of assuming that me and Allen would be in trouble considering Hevlaska's prediction, am I right? " The dark-haired girl says. "The power he was referring to might be Allen's left eye ability to see the akuma's soul."

"Komui, what does she mean by that? The Marshall wanted to see us about Hevlaska's prediction about-?" Allen was cut off by Bookman.

"She is right about the General meeting you two but," Bookman pauses and looks at the girl. "-it seems that there is something more that is missing."

"Missing? Juuri…?" Lenalee asks, completely bewildered of what is happening infront of her. Her friend that she always treated as a family is now speaking like…like she is not the Juuri she knows.

"I'm sorry, again for pilling up more riddles. Let me get this straight then. When me and the marshall had the chance to talk while this guy is sleeping,"Juuri says, poking Allen's cheek teasingly to make the atmosphere lighten up a little.

"J-Juuri! While I'm sleeping!" Allen asked, completely have no clue about her chat with the ex-marshall.

"Yeah, I did wake up from your loud snoring Allen," She says, with a small smile which earned a few grins from Lavi, and Lenalee too who is modest enough to hide it.

"I did not snore!" Allen says, trying to not blush from embarrassment. As far as he knows he didn't snore.

"You did!"

**"CHILDREN!"** Komui says,making the two bickering exorcist to settle down." Please continue, Juuri."

"We had an interesting chat about Hevlaska's prediction, and he is very interested on Allen too. So it looks like he is expecting me to have some of extraordinary 'shitty power' since I am labelled as "Seeker of Time" or something along those lines. "She says nonchalantly to the others, making her statement as real as possible. If she holds onto a lie, she is sure that lie will turn into truth someday. "'Too see what others cannot be able to see.', do you really believe in that? What do you expect to see then? I'm just me and that's that."

...

There is a still silence until Lenalee speaks up.

"You are fine the way you are, Juuri."Lenalee says, clasping her hands with Juuri's. "Maybe the General was referring on how you are able to see the good side from everything that all that is happening."

_'The good side..'_

"I have to agree with Lenalee. Yes, I am very shocked and surprised about the Marshall's reaction but," Allen says, smiling with the familiar. "is there really a reason for us to make a fuss? I don't see any reason for us to."

_'Allen...'_

"Maybe we just misunderstood the situation here with, Juuri-chan, ne?" Lavi says, grinning idiotically then suddenly hugging her which earns a yelp, courtesy from the said victim.

"LAVI! LET ME GO!" Juuri says, squirming tensely from Lavi's hold. But finally obliged from his advances. "Thanks then, Lavi."

"Awww, Juuri-chan is-"

**'BAM!'**

**"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARASS MISS NIGHTRAY, IDIOT!" **Bookman says, whacking the poor rabbit's head rather hard which caused to a more heated conversation.

**"WHAT IS THAT, PANDA-JIJI!"** Lavi says, standing up to match the old man's height even if it is not necessary anymore to do so.

"Umm..you two?" The dark-haired girl says, unsure of what to do about the new situation happening infront of her. It doesn't mind her since at least she was freed from the suspicion but ignoring their bickering is very hard too. She cannot help but heaves a sigh.

"Juuri?" Lenalee asks, cutting your thought off from the verbal fight inside the small compartment of this chariot. "So why choose General Tiedoll?"

"Can you please tell us why take some interest from General Tiedoll?" Komui says, finally joining the group.

_'Huh?'_

She doesn't know but she felt that her heart skipped a beat, wait. HER HEART SKIPPED A BEAT! For what?

"Yeah, why not join us?" Allen asks, very confused about your decision. Why choose some General she haven't even met from the first place?

Maybe to prevent another death? But there is also something bad or even worse that will happen to General Cross team's path. Then what is really my reason to choose team? Is it to be with new team mates such as Noise Marie and Daisya Barry? Or that General Tiedoll is known to have a good father figure?

Nothing really make sense.

Then it clicked her.

Kanda is also part of that team.

Juuri smiles kindly at them.

_'His loneliness kind of attracts my being towards him.'_

"Maybe I can't just leave someone, ne?" She answers with a true smile. She herself don't know but, even if she is not a part of this world, she has grown attached to this world that every little piece is very important.

Like her soul felt at peace in here.

"Someone…?"

"Who?"

Allen and Lenalee asks, completely clueless from her answer. By this time, Lavi and Bookman stopped their little 'conversation' and joins the group too.

"Nothing~." She replies with a wink.

"Eh? Juuri?" Lavi asks, thinking if he knew of 'someone' the dark-haired girl is referring to. After a second, a full-fledged grin gaze his feature. "Don't tell me it's Yu~!"

...

...

...

_'Crap.'_

"What makes you say that!" Juuri says, indignantly while trying with all her might not to think of what he said. _"Don't tell me it's Yu~!". _

It's not like that.

Right?

_'Oh the fucking shit! Ofcourse not! NOT!'_

"Ah! I haven't told you, right?"Komui says, while looking thoughtfully. "Kanda is on team Tiedoll too."

"EH!" Allen shrieks in surprise. How could it be?

"Are you sure, Nii-san? Then.."Lenalee says then her gaze falls on Juuri. "Did you know of this Juuri?"

"O-Ofcourse this is the first time I've heard it from Komui!" The dark haired girl says, more like lied. Hopefully, they buy it, except for Lavi.

"Aw, what a COINCIDENCE~!" Lavi teases her. "Is this really JUST a coincidence~?"

Juuri is about to say something when Komui spoke up.

"And Kanda also said through the line that he miss you so much and no place in Copenhagen can compare your beauty in his eyes!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Juuri cannot help but cuss. "Would you PLEASE stop with that thought, because it is gross!"

"Wow, is there a connection with you two?" Komui says as a matter of factly. "You and Kanda cuss the same exact thing~."

"Nii-san..." Lenalee cannot help herself but shakes her head to her brother and her friend. Well, atleast the tension awhile ago was gone now. That it is nothing but a thought of 'Hevlaska's prediction. However, she herself feels like there is something more to those worlds…

"Aww, Juuri is blushing!" Lavi says, winking at the said girl obviously. Truth to be told, there is a noticeable tinge of pink grazing her cheeks.

She can't believe it herself but hell if she'll accept it like THAT.

"I'm just mad!"

"**MAD**ly in LO-" Lavi was cut off by Bookman kicking him.

"STOP YOUR NONSENSE, IDIOT!"

"You, PANDA-JIJI!"

"Aww…such sweet love~!" Komui says, crying silently and muttering inaudible words about marriage.

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!Goodness you are insane…" Juuri says, wanting very badly to get away from here as far as possible. Why does she need to suffer like this?

"Juuri and Kanda…It can't be…"Allen says, rocking silently like a drunk man. It looks like he was quite traumatised that Juuri and that jerk is going to be together in a team, and also adding the fact that there is this going thing about Juuri and him from Komui and Lavi's twisted knowledge.

Seems like Allen cannot entertain that mere thought.

"Not you too! Allen!" Juuri says, shaking the poor guy back to his senses.

"IDIOT!"

"OLD PANDA!"

"My sweet Juuri is going to get married…"

"I SAID STOP IT KOMUI!"

"This is not real…"

The only sane occupant left happenes to be the Chinese exorcist sighs silently to herself.

"Goodness…"

Amidst the chaotic scene, a new path is looming ahead of them.

But Juuri knows that she is not yet forgiven.

If she can really saved them, then she'll have to do everything she can.

Juuri will not allow another grave to be put up again.

_ '"-I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_ So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

-Secrets by One Republic

* * *

**DUN! DUN!**

**Don't forget to rate and message~!^^ **

**Sorry again for the late update...Y.Y**

I'm planning on making more updates as fast as possible..I hope it will be alright..

Ah yeah, I wanted to thank those who always review this you very much.^^ And the music I quoted there, I just watched "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" last week and I am kind of into it..ehehe..

And I like the song "Secrets" and it kept popping in my head because well,,,I myself am asking if Juuri WILL reveal that secrets and when...I am planning on that too.^^

I won't promise anything at all but for the sake of mylove with D. Gray Man and for the new chappy 207 (OMG Kanda...)..I want to catch up with is as fast as possible. And since my Quarter Sem vacation of a week will be on Sept. last week, I'll probably update there.^^

If you have questions, please just ask.^^


	29. Shattering Trust, Me in Your Eyes

_**Recap:** _

_Juuri was interrogated by Komui and Bookman about her knowledge and if there is some reason behind the ex-general Yeegar's last words. However, through her simple swaying of words, she managed to make them believe that there is 'no such thing' as Seeker of Time as she is as rumored. However, how long can she be able to hold their trust in her? Can she be able to rescue the next exorcist that is going to die?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

_"This wish I hold deep within my heart,  
if it's called Destiny,"_

"Is that all of it?"

A red-haired, eye-patched exorcist thought while walking down the gloomy hall of the Order. In the past few days, his mind was flooded by answers to some questions which are pretty illogical in his opinion. And here he was hoping that the cloud of smoke would surely blow away if they'll be able to obtain some answers.

But Lavi was wrong._ Very wrong._

The cloud of smoke just blinded him more.

Confusion and frustration keep building up inside his head.

He is disturbed by some certain matters especially about the grouping of exorcists in protecting their assigned general, in which it is very unlikely of him.

Him who is always as calm and as laid back as the wind,

now acts like an anxious dog that has lost its bone.

How absurd.

As Lavi expected, he and the old panda will be escorting Allen to find General Cross Marian on the search and protect mission just as they wanted. And with their authority as Bookmen or more like the old panda, they can be able to suggest things just like the assignments of groups to Komui. It seems like the old panda is also interested on Allen's fate.

_'To observe the Destroyer of Time scrutinizingly.'_ As Bookman had put it.

However, his concern also lies in solving the mystery behind what is happening around a certain exorcist girl.

Juuri Nightray.

What was she thinking when she asked to be assigned in General Tiedoll's group just because she doesn't want to be with a womanizer marshall like General Cross? What does she really mean by 'she's just her'? That she has nothing to do with Allen's 'Destroyer of Time'? That there isn't something about being the 'Seeker of Time'? That there was no such thing as an implication about the last words of General Yeegar?

All of these don't make any sense even after she finished saying her reasons.

Like answering a question just brings forth a horde more of questions…

"Eh?"

All of a sudden, Lavi stopped walking. A silly thought graces inside his mind. A very thoughtless idea but it is the only thing that he can possibly call an answer to his questions.

Implications.

_'Could she be…implying that she don't have anything to do with it?'_

"She is hiding something, yes that is a given." Lavi mutters silently to himself, a confident grin is now resting on his lips. "She was implying that she is 'not' a part of it."

How silly of him not to think of this? All this time he was with the girl, he knew that there is this something around her. An unknown feeling that makes him wary and anxious from the very start when he had first met her.

It's like she knows something that he don't.

"She is denying it."

Lavi knows that this is just an assumption but he believes in what he sees with his eyes.

"It is unreasonable,yes," He said while holding his chin up in thought while taking on a grim expression. "-but that leaves us the thought that she is just misleading us."

This theory of him is one of his best attribute that made him a perfect candidate as a Bookman because Bookmen have to be very observant on what they see, even the slightest detail is essential.

"Juuri Nightray is hiding the true implication of being the 'Seeker of Time' all along."

* * *

"Umm…Komui?"

"Supervisor…."

"!" A high pitched cry can be heard deafeningly by the poor occupants of the room. As usual, the floor is littered with stacks of paper and the tired looks from the members of the science department who are moving and working around hastily is also present. However, the cause of the sudden ruckus is not about this daily phenomenon that resulted for Juuri to get herself hugged tightly by a crying supervisor named Komui.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT! WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE IN TIEDOLL'S TEAM! NOT WITH MY LENALEE! Komui ranted as he hugs you tighter.

If that is even possible for the fact that she cannot breathe anymore.

"L-let me go! Dammit Komui!" The poor exorcist girl says as struggles to free herself from the deathly clutches called _Komui's hug of insanity_.

The other occupants of the room helped the poor girl to get free from their crazy, idiotic, irresponsible supervisor. And with tough luck and persuasion, they manage to pin down the said man on the floor.

"Ahem. " Juuri cleared her throat to get their attention especially to stop Komui from 'rampaging' again. "So, about my mission-"

However, it seems like Komui haven't learned his lesson, yet.

"I WON'T AL-"

"WILL YOU GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" She can't helped but face palmed herself from this stupidity. She's just here asking for her mission and al so she can fly away from here now and yet this sister complex is rendering her with his own idealistic 'sister' that she is.

When did she get adopted as his sister?

"Geez give me the damn map already so I can leave, right now. Secondly," Juuri can't help but to glare at Komui who is now cowering and pouting in the corner from her gaze. Unbeknownst to her, some of the scientists have inched away from her flaring anger. "please don't treat me as your f*cking sister because I'm not."

And there it is again.

The wailing.

"!" Komui cries as he clutches Juuri's right leg pitifully like he was grieving around in a corny drama show which isn't dramatic at all. " YOUR HAVING KANDA'S PERSONALITY!I WON'T ALLOW ANYMORE OF HIS RUDE ATTITUDE ON YOU! And now that you are going to be in a team with him…" The wailing turned into sniffs right now but it didn't budge her stoned still persona. Eventually, she sighed in defeat and pull the still sniffing man away from her, just to make sure that her uniform would not itch from the salt of his ever-so-pitiful-tears.

"I get it. I'm just impatient of the situation, Komui. Everyone is on the move right now in their own missions but I'm still stuck at here." Juuri said with her normal calm voice. "Don't tell me your_ actually _mean to make me stay here. "

And if Komui didn't get the hint that she demands _something._

Fortunately, the said supervisor took on a serious look after realizing what she truly mean.

It is very natural of her to suspect that something is off. One of her suspicions is that she was not even informed about Allen's departure with Lenalee to find Cross even though she knew of it already in the series of the plot. Krory was also assigned to a mission and will depart tomorrow morning and will be later watched on by the Bookman and Lavi. So all in all, she is going to be the only exorcist here waiting for an order to depart to Tiedoll's team.

In short, they are suspending her.

"Ofcourse not. However," He fixed the rim of his glasses with his middle finger. "I cannot say that I'm not yet fully accepting your deicision up until now, Juuri. Are you really sure of what youre doing? Why choose-"

"I understand."She simply reply with a small tone. "But I cannot understand what else you want me to say. Am I that too suspicious in your eyes, Komui?"

He was taken aback by her bold question of their trust in her. She is an exorcist and a respectable one at that. However, he cannot stop the questions plaguing around about her. It is like she explained it logically, proved to be that she is normal, that they are merely putting words into the situation, that the ex-general was just blabbing about them saving the world for they _are_ exorcists, and yet he cannot place the fact about her reaction with the general's words and her involvement to him before it happened.

It was just_ too_ wrong.

And it is also wrong that he cannot stop himself from doubting her.

"Do you, perhaps ,expect me to say something magnificent? Out of the ordinary? _Something_ important? " She says while combing her hair with her hands, boredly. "You _expect_ me to be useful?"

"Juuri…" Komui cannot help but feel foreign about her, especially her words. It is like the Juuri he knows to be easy going, calm, smart looking, and playful girl would be this dead serious. And this is only the second time that he'd seen it. Isn't she just a sixteen year-old girl like Lenalee?

And with much deliberation inside his mind on whether letting a girl like her go around alone to catch up with Kanda, he made the decision to just let her go.

Eventhough, he really wants for his sister and this girl to stay here and not fight akuma, to just enjoy their lives as teenage girls their age, to enjoy a normal human life. But they aren't normal.

They are exorcists chosen by God.

"….Okay, I'll give the info on Kanda's current location." Komui pulled a small map and a booklet from his table which is surprisingly clean today. "-and also the most likely places where you can find the General in case you got separated with your team. You can take the train at 5am tomorrow."

When he didn't receive a reply, he tore his eyes away from the files in his hand to see her reaction. However, he was stopped.

Komui was stopped by Juuri's serene yet sad smile.

"Thank you for still believing in me Komui."

And with that, the dark haired girl headed out of the room to pack her things up and sleep early.

For the first time Komui prayed to God, not for his Lenalee's happiness but to this poor child's safety.

* * *

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

_10:09 am_

Wai-

_'BOOM!'_

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS SHE!" a blue-haired Japanese man punched the poor oak tree impatiently as he waited impatiently near the train station of the small village he is in. He was almost on his way toward the next village that would take him to Dankern, another village that he needs to cross to meet up with the doorbell exorcist named Daisya Barry.

Instead, he is here waiting 'patiently' for God-knows-how-long under the stupid sun surrounded by idling idiots talking like there's no tomorrow. Or is it just him or there a bunch of women talking and giggling in the corner while eyeing him like he is some kind of meat…

How he wanted to just slice them up to bits and proceed to his mission once and for all.

And speaking of stupid women, SHE is the one to blame for this.

"That idiot brat."

The logic is very simple. Kanda was called three hours ago by Komui that the brat is going to be in team Tiedoll starting from short, he 'needs' to wait for her to arrive here. And is it just his imagination or Komui clearly stressed the word 'wait'.

So here he is, waiting for almost two hours now for nothing.

_Nothing._

Kanda cannot help but growl menacingly, creating the aura of pure darkness around him which seems to drive away humans and even animals away from him. His thoughts consisted of many different ways he can be able to get back with the stupid bitch that made him look like an idiot under the scorching sun.

"Limb to limb? No, I'll hang her under the sun, pierce her weak and pathetic body with mugen as slowly as possible just like how long I waited here…." A small sadistic smirk made its way on his lips, clearly delighted of his plan. However, this little atmosphere is short lived when a thought of her smiling face at him crossed his mind. Her words clearly etched on his mind like soothing tea in the moring. Warm and light.

_"Arigato and okairi! Sorry if was a little late, since you came back from your mission, our supposed to be little mission. So yeah! Welcome home!"_

_'Wait.' _The blue-haired guy grunted in disgust after his brain registered what he just thought. What is he thinking? Warm and light? Soothing?

"Give me a break."

_'When did her voice became like that? '_Kanda thought as he almost blanched involuntarily on how he used that word. All he thinks of her is that she is someone who does not know when to keep her mouth shut like some prissy spoiled brat who is definitely a weakling in the battlefield. Yes, she maybe an intermediate with her scythe but she has no stand against him with mugen. He can list a lot of things that he hates about her; getting herself tripped out of nowhere which end up to her spraining her ankle, bothering people's lives, getting lost, praising her pathetic noodle soup, and getting herself too emotional for her own fucking good.

_"Would they actually stay with me until it stops raining or, I'll be standing alone again, under it?" _

"…."

He ignored this statement from her because he deemed it not his business. It is not his character to stick his nose where it doesn't belong because he himself does not want people to stick theirs to him. However, this doesn't inhibit him from thinking that something is damn wrong. And to top it all, Kanda doesn't like it when he was grouped in with "them" from her statement which clearly flared up his anger to a few notches up because he definitely doesn't like being group to some scumbag asshole he didn't even know.

And to add another thing, Komui assigned him another mission, a _small _one.

A covert mission.

_"I want you Kanda-kun to watch over Juuri-chan for me,okay?"_

Could they just get away from his fucking life?

And this brat is going to worsen it even more than it was already is.

He was told also by Komui that Juuri is not supposed to be in Tiedoll but on Cross Marian's team instead. However, by her own request, she_ insisted _to be in Tiedoll team.

When did she have the power to '_request' _such a thing like arrangements of teams? And the tone that Komui used to explain it to him isn't the usual_ 'sister complex'_ one but rather the tone in which he used when he called about the death of a general which he doesn't remember its name and the arrangement of teams.

Which only means that the stupid sister complex is finally taking his job seriously.

_"Please keep an eye on her."_

"Che. " Kanda cannot help but scoff indignantly from the words of his supervisor. "I'm not going to babysit a brat like her."

Nevertheless, this isn't the words he expected to hear from Komui who adores the brat like his own sister.

This is being…doubtful.

Damn her.

And now he is thinking about her goddamn business. She can be whatever she wants as long as she doesn't involve herself to him. However, he was too late to warn her to get away from his plain sight. And now that she is going to be in team Tiedoll, Kanda cannot be able to assure that he won't be killing anyone until he finished his mission.

Kanda emanated an unearthly growl of frustration. Why does this people makes his life as complicated as possible? They can screw up themselves for all he cares. All that is important is find "that person"…

When he accidentally glanced up at a nearby clock hanging on the wall of the station, he mentally tightens his fists in frustration.

_11:09 am_

Kanda let out a string of curse and mentally remind himself to brutally re-enact his plan after the stupid brat came her.

Definitely make her pay for making him think about her for an hour without him knowing.

"If she didn't come here within one more hour," Kanda's gripped on his mugen tighten with full intensity that even a normal metal cannot be able to stand the full force. "-she's dead."

* * *

"I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M D-"

"Please calm down, Miss." An old man with brownish white hair says while digging his shovel down to a pile of charcoals on the side compartment. Loud chugging can be hear everywhere and the visible sighing of relief and joy is evident in the air. The train started to move slowly at first until it maintained its average speed to officially begin its duty _again._

"Thanks really, Miss. You saved us from crashing into that." A middle aged woman says while lulling her baby to sleep.

"If it weren't you we are long dead and left as fertilizers on the gound." A man which is the woman's husband says, extending his hand to their 'saviour'.

"Uh…its okay." The dark haired hero which is actually a girl says while returning the handshake. " I'm more worried with _my _life right now."

"You should give more credit to yourself, Miss." The old man says again. "You sliced the boulders of rocks in front of the rails like nothing and even vanquished those monstrosities like nothing."

"Its okay really. Just forget it." Juuri says as she scratches her head in frustration but she choose to lock it up. It is really nothing that she was rudely awakened by the sudden shout of danger around only to see akuma. After defeating the weaklings, she managed to sleep again but was rudely awakened again by the big stumps of rocks and logs in the tracks. So she have no choice but slice them up one by one careful not to slice the tracks too and remove them for the train to pass.

In short, she is already three hours late and so is the train that would supposedly take her to a small village where her favorite Japanese comrade is waiting for her. And to think she is late….

"I'm dead."

Juuri remembered that she also had done something 'outrageous' again in which will most likely make her more suspicious than she already is.

Why does she need to be a damn playful trickster?

"I'm very dead."

She hasn't had enough sleep in which she was hoping of fulfilling in the three hours ride on the train. Unluckily, she already had an idea that once she step on the village where she will meet up with Kanda, she cannot be able to have any sleep at all.

_'Damn hectic.'_

To get her thoughts away from her own death by the hands of her pissed of team mate, she opened her journal and began scribbling about her thoughts.

And also other person's thought about her.

One example is Komui.

_-It cannot be helped that he will start to use the benefit of doubt. Komui is smart and he knows if he is being fooled or not. He worries for everybody especially if it has something to do with his sister, Lenalee. Given that I already answered 'some' of the questions awhile back, the sparks of confusion ignited an urge to suspect me more._

After losing ideas to write or more like losing her enthusiasm to write something 'negative' about her current position, she began tapping the pen she 'borrowed' from the science department rhythmically _. _

_'All in all, they are suspicious of me.'_

Juuri cannot blame them. She was too careless to not hide herself from the late ex-general. She should've just hide and let him sing that nightmarish song and die. Just stay in the corner and blame herself from not being able to persuade him , she didn't take notice the situation and just barged in there.

She is so damn careless.

And because of her carelessness, the world that she longed to be her home will surely shatter now.

Just great.

And she expects them to foolishly believe her that she has nothing to do with "saving them"? How wrong she was. They found her red-handed already and sooner or later, some sly human would be able to discover her being here.

That she is not from this world at all.

That she has no business here.

That she is just a stranger, a' wandering soul' of another world as she puts it.

_'What am I anyway? Am I still a human? Or-'_ She grimaced in thought while tightening her hold onto her diary. _'…am I already dead?'_

She wants to believe that there is a significant reason that she is here. That there is no coincidence, that she is wanted: _finally wanted_. Even if how cliché it sounds to her, she wants to believe that her existence is needed just like a main protagonist or heroine in a story or maybe just a little supporting character would be enough to her.

She just wants a place for her to belong.

Having lost any idea on how and what is really going on with herself, she scribbles a note at the last page of her diary as a simple reminder. It may not be significant but she wants to see that note there the next time she writes. Just a simple six worded sentence. Chuckling a little to herself, she cannot help but quote that she might be a little of an emo if left alone. Is she also bipolar like Krory?

"I just want to enjoy this dream as it till it lasts."

And for now, she will believe onto that little hope.

Note:

**I will change for the better.**

* * *

Tall trees are everywhere. The sounds of birds chirping and other animals can be heard. Some early morning dews are still evident even if it is almost noon. This forest can be really call the epitome of tranquility if not including the wild animals lurking in the shadows and also the loud obnoxious singing of a man clad in black.

"Umm, please be careful of your actions Krory-dono." A man in white cloak says as he hopes to make his 'singing' companion stop his acts. "-The wild animals of this forest might hear you and worst come here."

"I can't help it!" The man 'singing' reassures the said companion now named Tohma. "This is my first mission after becoming an Exorcist! I can't hold back my joy!"

This only made Tohma, the finder worry even more.

"You really should take care. We are in the middle of the forest and we might know how dangerous of a place we are in." Tohma sighs as he again continues to make some sense to the exorcist whom he will be escorting on his own first mission. Why does he need to be assigned with him?

It is not like the finder is disappointed with the 'unproffesional attitude' of Krory-dono but he was actually called by Komui this morning to escort Nightray-dono. However, when he met the female exorcist, she immediately flat out refused him and therefore said to him to accompany Krory-dono instead.

_"Because Krory needs more assistance than me."_

And she is truly right about that.

Out of nowhere, there are sudden movement of bushes behind Krory. This action alerts the exorcist and hides immediately behind the finder.

"Weren't you going to defeat it?"

…

The bushes keep moving until-

"What are you doing, Kuro-chan?" The familiar voice of a red-haired says, appearing behind the bushes with Bookman.

This made the uneasy Krory to relax. Atleast this isn't the wolves and bears Tohma had been saying awhile ago.

"Yo!"

"Lavi! Bookman!" Krory mutters as he slumped onto the ground. "Please do not frighten me like that…"

* * *

"Lavi, did you come to support me?"

Krory and Tohma, together with Lavi and Bookman are heading to a village nearby the forests to investigate their mission.

The red haired cannot help but chuckle at Krory's question. He knows that Krory might get angry if he carelessly says that he 'needed' to be watched over. So he just says it casually.

"Komui asked us to."

Krory didn't take it that much but replied.

"I'm fine alone." Krory then summarized the information about his mission in a professional way. Very much different from his attitude awhile ago. Maybe he have that potential in him

"-As long as I solved this mission, I'll become a hero!"

Or not.

"The villagers will thank me! I've even practiced my signature!" He says as he pulls out cars with his picture with a signature in it. The others cannot help but sweat drop from his stupidity.

Suddenly, Tohma remembered something and stopped on his tracks.

"Krory-dono, I just remembered something."

The excited exorcist cannot help but get confused. He doesn't really want to stop right now where the village that will call him a hero is just right infront of him. "What is it, Tohma-san?"

"Yeah, Tohma."Lavi who is also curious from the sudden call asks. "What is it all of a sudden?"

_"Give it to Krory please."_

The finder pulled out something from his cloak to reveal a small…mirror?

"Umm…" The confused Krory grabs the small mirror from Tohma, carefully surveying what is it that so important with a simple mirror.

"What is this…?" Lavi asks as he too take a look at the small object in Krory's hands.

"You see, " Tohma says as he cleared his throat. "-Nightray-dono asked me to give this to Krory-dono as a goodluck charm for his first mission."

...

...

..

"YOU MEAN JUURI DID WHAT-!" The red haired exclaims as he stares shockedly at the object infront of him. Well, it also looks like he is not the only one unaffected…

"J-JUURI!" Krory exclaims as he almost let go of the mirror in his hands. "WHEN? HOW? WHY?"

"Nightray-dono just wants to personally gave it to Krory-dono but cannot since her train is going to arrive anytime." Tohma explained briefly. "She asked me to give it to Krory-dono instead of her."

There was a small silence when Lavi whacked Krory in the head.

"WHY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" Lavi says as he grabs the object away from Krory. "I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO HAVE A PRESENT! NOT YOU KURO-CHAN!"

The other man struggled to get Lavi's hands away from his newly acquired present.

"STOP BEING JEALOUS LAVI!" Krory playfully sticks his tongue out at the poor red head. " AND THIS IS MINE!"

Then, the unceremonious 'small' brawl began on who will have the small gift from Juuri.

The poor finder cannot help but regret his actions of even revealing such a trivial request.

Maybe it would be best if he just hide it from the start.

"Why did she do that…" Bookman ponders as he looks at the mirror in Krory's hands. As he look at it, he saw small letters etched or more like scratched on it. After some little inspection, he found out that it was actually words.

_'What-'_

His eyes widen as he looks at a small sentence that is not very visible in normal human eyes but only to the eyes of very observant Bookmen like him could read it very clearly.

However, it is not the way of being able to inscribed it shocked him.

It is the statement itself.

Could this be the true motif of the rumored 'Seeker of Time'?

**"Mirrors reflect the truth."**

* * *

The weather is very hot.

There weren't much trees around the station but there is a visible forest far north form her location. She feels a little dizzy from exhaustion and the ride but she thankfully manage to pull herself out of her cabin to finally drop off the annoying train where every single one of them kept praising her features or her abilities.

Why can't they just leave her alone?

It is already 12:10 in the afternoon and this weather is the most 'excruciating' in her part.

Dear Lord, why does she need to get out off the train at this hour?

_'And to think I'm so late.'_ She thought as she try to calm herself._ 'I'll be so screwed,'_

When she boarded off the train, she was immediately greeted by strong gust of wind and a cold metal pressed on her…neck?

"Your dead."

_'-And so dead.'_ Juuri thought as she come face to face with her enraged-beyond-any-recognizable-morality-within-called as her knight shining armor.

Which shines so deadly to her.

"Hi Kanda…" Juuri waves her hand while nervously clutching her bag. With the looks of it, Kanda 'did' stay long enough for her.

_'About three hours or four hours…?'_

"Any last words?" The enraged blue-haired samurai says as he presses his mugen against her neck, drawing a small cut in which she cannot help but sigh disapprovingly.

How many times is she always in this position?

She had lost count.

"Kanda."Juuri says as she looks at her captor who didn't even bother to acknowledge her reason. "I am aware I am late and I am…well deeply sorry that I am la-"

"Your damn late brat." He glares at her angrily, finally locking eyes with her. Seems like the heat got in him. Juuri immediately shakes her head. If she hadn't known him as a rude, conceited anime character, she would've freak out already.

However, it seems like the people around them seem to be very distressed with the seen unfolding in front of them.

"-I know. That is why I am going to apologize and propose that-"

"If you are planning to get out of this alive by reasoning, no your clearly mistaken."

She truly cannot help but asked herself again of changing her team was a good idea.

"Stop pointing that to her, Sir!"

"Oh no! What is he doing!"

"He is going to kill a helpless girl!"

Then an absurd idea passed through her mind. She immediately grinned discretely. She's such an opportunist. She turns her gaze from Kanda to the people around them.

"Sorry everyone! My _husband_ and I haven't seen each other for a long time. He was just frustrated that he hasn't seen me for a long time!" She tries to hide her smirk by pouting cutely with fake tears.

_'And this is supposed to be our honeymoon!'_ That is something she wants to add to but refrained herself with all her might and logic.

This statement seems to appease the people around them. Others even started to awe at their 'cute' show of 'love' and reunion for a long time. Romance as they put it.

"You should have said it earlier Misses!"

"You're lucky to have a handsome husband like him!"

"I wish for both of your happiness!"

But it seems like this statement only fuelled up the dark aura behind her.

"You…." An unearthly growl emanated behind her.

_'I would have laughed if this was shown in the anime.'_

And without further ado, she excused herself from the crowd with her seething 'husband' behind her.

After rounding up two corners from the station, Juuri was about to turn to another corner when she was pinned unceremoniously against a wall. She was surprised from the sudden action.

Well, she expected this to happen sooner and later but heck, she does not want to deal with his frustration right now.

With a sigh, she just coughs up her reason of doing an 'interesting' show like that.

"I just want us to get out of the commotion you made yourself, Kanda."

* * *

He is pissed.

_Beyond_ pissed.

What is it? Damn hell frustration? For hell's sake he just wanted to cut the stupid brat into unknown pieces right now. Why does she always do things that make him kill her so fucking badly?

She is just a stupid, annoying,a pathetic excuse for a damn spoiled brat.

"WHAT IS WITH THE FUCKING HUSBAND AND WIFE THING YOU BACK THERE, STUPID BRAT!" Kanda flared as he tighten his grip onto her wrist. He is sure that it will start to bruise from his grip but he is too angry to mind her weak body.

Who is she to_ 'humiliate'_ his being like that? With _all_ that people there.

The brat sighs not in pain like what he supposedly thought but a sigh of disapproval instead. He noticed that she opened her mouth to speak but she immediately closed it. This made him even more enraged. Out of the blue, he heard her speak quietly, but just enough for him to hear.

"Why are you angry?"

Why is he angry?

He is about to snap at her but restrained to answer her question as 'calm' as possible without unsheathing his mugen the nth time.

"You made me wait for _four fucking hours_ in the middle of nowhere,** brat**." Kanda growls menacingly as he again tightened his grip to her bruising wrist. "-and you made that idiotic commotion. Do you expect **me **to welcome **you**? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"…"

He waited for a few seconds but it seems like he is not going to hear any of her stupid reasons. Well, it doesn't make a difference since he is going to kill her _anyway._

However, he was a 'little' surprised to hear her laugh.

Her obnoxious laugh just like last time.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!HAHAHAHA!HIHI!" She laughs as she became unsteady until her body gave out. She can just only stand because he is holding her weight by her wrist and the wall.

"Stop laughing!"

Kanda cannot help but twitch in annoyance as the brat laughs so carelessly in front of him, very unfazed by her situation, just like last time in the Order.

_That warm and light feeling._

As fast as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately grimaced at the thought of even 'thinking' about something pretty useless.

So he chooses to deal at the matter at hand and stop the buffoon from attracting anyone from her loud obnoxious voice and cause another commotion like what happened awhile ago…

"How many times have I told you to stop being an idiot!" Kanda says as he impatiently shakes her already shaking form from lack of oxygen.

Her laughter slowly ceases after a few seconds. Thank God if there really is one.

Then she smiled.

_'Ah, fuck.'_

She smiled at him.

_'Isn't she tired of that freaking smiling all the time with her damn cheeks stretched painfully all so wide?'_

"Give me one damn reason-"

"You still trust me, never changed. " She laughs but not the usual obnoxious laugh which made him question her sanity. "I'm still me in your eyes..."

…what?

Kanda didn't almost catch it but luckily he did.

_'What's with the sudden change of tone...' _He furrowed his eyes in slight confusion that maybe he was wrong? _'The hell?'_

"Oi. What did you mean by that?" Kanda glares at her giggling face which is still unfazed from his presence. "Oi! Quit it I'm talking to you!"

Her giggling increases in volume after his statement in which he regretted for he needed to painstakingly deal with her stupid voice again.

Bad choice.

"I mean you are still the same ol' kind Kanda." She says while grinning abnormally at him ear to ear. "the typical _yandere_ type, that is~."

Kanda doesn't like to be played around.

And what's with the yandebe, yadebe- whatsoever it is. But from the sounds of it, it isn't the first time he heard it.

And he is not glad to be swayed around this brat fingers by the use of her illogical words. He was suddenly stopped by his stupor when he felt small hot puffs of air on his face….

_'What the h-'_

"You still have that intimidating glare." She says, now very clear that she leaned in to _close, visibly close _to him in which he found to be-

_'Irritating...'_

"Get off me." He averted his eyes away from her. "_Now._"

The girl immediately gave him a funny look in which he replied with his usual glare.

Did he say something wrong? Or does she not understand something as simple as that?

"Did you hear me? Do you want me to repeat myself?"

"How can I be able to get off if you are the one pinning me against the wall, " She smirks at him which made him think of executing her right now. " And you say that I am not in my right mind. Are _you_, Kanda in your right mind?"

...

"Che." Kanda says pulling off of her and feeing her bruised wrist. He doesn't feel least guilty about it since she is at fault about everything that happened today as he put it. She is lucky that he only bruised her wrists and not ended her pathetic life.

_'Her fucking fault.'_

When he began to walk away, he took a glance at her to see that she is checking her bruised wrist. Well, if she is doing this to make him guilty, she is clearly mistaken.

"It's your damn fault." He says as he continue to walk towards the 'Forest of No Return' as the old woman that said. When he was growing so frustrated, he walked around for an hour to ask for information. He found out that this forest leads to a village named Dankern that is near the village where he will meet up with another blabbermouth. Damn fate for putting another load of annoyance at him.

"Yeah, whatever." The brat says as she finally catches up with him. "Just trust me that I won't screw up is fine."

"And why would I trust someone like you?" Kanda spats back.

"…" She mumbles under her breath, in which he wasn't able to catch up this time.

"Are you mute? Speak clearly!"

"I'm not mute! I'm your team mate, you jerk!" She says, sticking her tongue playfully at him, just like small twerp would. He can already feel his veins popping from anger but 'tries' to control it for the sake of the mission." And for goodness sake, call me by my name! I have one, KANDA!"

"I think 'damn brat' suits you best already," A small snort escaped his lips, hiding that victorious smirk that is threatening to pull out. Looks like he won the match this time.

The female exorcist who had obviously been winning awhile back had lost the verbal battle and only managed to reply by raising her middle finger bitterly at him in protest.

What a problematic mission.

The very reason that he always worked alone in missions. Speaking of missions, now that the brat is here, he can finally get onto his mission. As the two of them trudge forward with loud clacking of boots behind him which obviously signifies the still heated gaze the defeated chibi is giving behind him, Kanda cannot help that he is actually _with_ someone right now in a mission. There was supposed to be three exorcist males including him in team Tiedoll and yet, the girl had joined out of nowhere without even knowing anything at all about the general.

He is not that oblivious about what is happening, it is just bothersome to deal with it at all. He spares a sideway glance at the still grumbling brat behind him which alerted the said girl of his staring.

"W-What?" She snapped at him, which only turned out into nothing that scary looking.

"Tch."

_'Fucking problematic.'_

Whether he likes it or not, he has no choice but to do his mission with someone LIKE her.

And also for his other mission of keeping an eye on her.

_ "-the memories left behind and your face I've lost,  
will still continue to be deserted…"_

-Strength by Abingdon Boys School

* * *

So here it is as promised!.

I updated a little early because I wan't to surprise you and I finished early with the reviewing...well, more like lost hope in math... damn.

Anyway, there are still exams for tomorrow but I think it is best if I'll do this, sleep early. then wake up early and study than cramming,,^^

FOr those who messaged me, thanks so much~ I'm so happy guys!^^ Don't worry, I'll be updating again this month, probably next week, so yeah~ VACATION IN WEDNESDAY! WOOHOO~! *readies manga links for the manga cramming* Heaven~ I;m gonna take vacation in my hometown now...wahh...the fresh air of the countryside..:)

ah yeah, the song I used there, it is one of my favs GO ABINGDON! HOOOO! , sorry, I really love rock and the message is so heartfelt, I'm so melting while singing it~^^ I suggest it, It is also the 4th ending theme in Soul Eater,^^

umm, for those who have questions, just ask me, kay? I'll be gladly honored to answer them~^^ (I'm so happy everytime I open my account, I can see a chat/message of someone here^^)

I hope you like it~^^

PLease rate and message me please^^


	30. Trickster, The Pawn and The Queen

**_Recap:_**

_Their trust in Juuri is already thinning like an ice sheet exposed to a burning fire. However, she tries to push it over the edge even if she is actually risking her identity. If just denying it will not suffice then maybe hiking up their curiosity will be her course from now on. Who will first know of her true identity? And what lies ahead of her journey?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

_"I've been asking to myself,_  
_What this crazy feeling means to me?_  
_I need so much more than I can give_-"

A 26-years old German woman is walking around or more like _searching_ around the long, dark corridors of the Black Order, very distressed about one thing. She just arrived at the Order with the help of Lenalee Lee, a fellow exorcist whom she met a long time ago in Germany; one of the two very person who saved her life from that rewinding town last October.

And to date, Lenalee just saved her again from akuma and ending the woman's long term gallavanting situation of an excuse for being took almost one month and a half.

However, when the time comes for her to take her rest, she cannot find her beloved room.

How unlucky really.

This new exorcist's name is Miranda Lotto.

Why isn't she good anything at all?

Could she really become a good exorcist just like Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan?

"WHAT SHOULD I DO! WHERE DID MY ROOM GO!" Miranda says as she clutched her head in frustration, looking at the similar doors that seem to taunt her lost form. "Why? WHY ARE ALL THE DOORS THE SAME?"

After running around a few more halls, she immediately stopped infront a door, somewhat having a relieved feeling that it is 'her' room.

A sense of recognition, maybe?

Or the familiar ominous feeling.

"Oh, could this be it?" Miranda says, happily. Maybe she really isn't that badluck at all. She was about to open the door when-

"Miranda?That room is.." Lenalee says out of nowhere, shocking her already stressed form more. Like she did something wrong again. Something_ wrong_ again...

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Miranda take this as a failure again. And as always, ending up apologizing a lot of times while bowing and kneeling on the ground from her 'incompetence'.

"What's wrong Miranda?" The shocked Lenalee asks, her hands resting on her hips in confusion. After gettig the gist out of this from Miranda's behavior, she assumed that the poor woman must have lost her way again. And this time is to her room.

"That room is Kanda's-umm, belongs to another exorcists. I think your room was just over there."

The Chinese girl exorcist smiles sincerely while pointing the proper location of Miranda's room.

"T-Thank you!" The apologetic, exorcist woman says in gratitude as she walks away toward her room, very happy that she finally can be able to get some rest in her room.

Lenalee on the other hand was left sweat dropping from the Miranda's 'normal' behavior.

"Lenalee, the supervisor is calling you!" A blondish-brown haired man which is a scientist that goes by the name of Reever Weenham says to the Chinese-girl exorcist.

"O-okay!"

On the other side of the door, no one knows a thing about the lone lotus flower that just lost one of its petals.

* * *

Trees are everywhere. There are faint sounds of chirping of birds that can be heard every now and then. These little noise seems to emit a refreshing morning dew if one will not be able to take not the scorching heat signifying that the time is already past noon. Fortunately, the trees are generous enough to share a lot of shade for anyone who wishes to walk by this time.

All in all, it is such a relaxing stroll.

But not quite.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind, shrimp." A blue-haired man in black says in irritation as he continue walking with long strides to his desired destination, leaving a poor silhouette behind. They had already gone through being warned by an old woman about the dangers of the forest that they are crossing and also some information about "three white-cloaked men" not returning back after going in the forest. To top it all, he doesn't feel like hanging around any longer in this forest.

On the other hand, the poor silhouette cannot help but grunt in dismay for another 'nickname' that was used to her.

"So now I am a _shrimp_?" A dark-haired Asian girl says as she eyes her_ beloved-oh-so-loving_ comrade who seems not be unfazed of her current reaction. "Great. Didn't know you are the new head of the Social Security Administration to always change my name. _Damn_ great."

This made the other person stop in his tracks and look menacingly at the girl.

"Look here," He says as 'calmly as possible' but not meeting that category by him tightening his fistsin anger until it turned white. "I want this mission to be over as soon as possible. "

_'He never ever changed.' _She thought as she let out a sigh of dismay. She can never be new with their short fights with all the insulting but with this going on every five minutes, this seems to be turning up into a habit already. And just like her being very competitive as her age, she always needs to think of a better comeback against the evil "warlock". In short, she needs to be armed at all times especially with him around.

_'Hell if I'll lose on a verbal fight. Ever.'_

Its not like she have this warfreak behavior with everyone.

The said sixteen year old female just do not welcome the idea of _losing._

Her name is Juuri.

Not shrimp.

"I know." The girl named Juuri blatantly replies as she also stopped walking, now a few 2 meters away from her companion. It is also evident that the girl is starting to perspire a lot these days, making her feel very exhausted but trying very hard to conceal it from him. "-It is very evident on how annoyed you are, Kanda. You are always like that, you know."

Too bad, the said guy named Kanda didn't mind not to snap again for the nth time this day at this exchange of words.

He didn't know where on earth he will get the motivation and control **not** to slice the girl in front of him.

"Then if you know well enough, " His glare intensifies even more after catching a glimpse of her now grinning face. "-why can't you understand that I don't want to-"

Out of nowhere, there are rusting behind a bush near her which made the both of them alert of its existence.

**"WOUH!"**

"Behind you!" Juuri says as a middle-aged man appeared behind Kanda with an ax. Another one also appeared behind the girl but she just kicked it away, kind of expecting the assailant to pop out from that place.

However, the once two middle-aged men now turned into nothing but hideous looking monsters.

Akuma.

_Their lovely friends._

**"Innocence, Activate!" **

"I don't know if I'll thank them for breaking such an ominous atmosphere," She says jokingly as she activated her own innocence, a black scythe ready to slice the level one akuma in front of her. "-well, I'll just thank them with full gratitude!"

And with new found glee, the akuma was destroyed, same as the other one.

"So it was an akuma after all. This is the entrance of the Forest of no Return." Kanda mutters to himself.

"Well, they did say this forest is dangerous, that must mean that they are a lot more akuma lurking in the shadows." Juuri says as she deactivated her innocence, looking around the forest around them. Both of them are still alert if by some reason that there might be some 'leftovers' hanging to the male exorcist, Juuri seems to be looking intently at a particular location which happened to be a tree, four meters from her left.

Her gaze are so intense like something will come out of there.

Well, she is sure that something will surely come out there in _3,2,1-_

_"_Who's there?" Kanda immediately raises mugen threateningly at the intruder that just came out behind a tree, the same spot where she had been looking for the past five seconds.

"P-P-P-P-Please don't kill me!"

The intruder shrieked in surprise and immediately hide itself or himself behind the tree again. It seems like her companion is very good at scaring people. Not that she'll doubt it but she sometimes she just wish that Kanda would act more 'friendly' even just a micrometer of change about that attitude.

That would be greatly appreciated that she won't even mind eating wasabi for that.

"Put that down Kanda." Juuri says to him as she fully deactivated her innocence. "It looks to me that he is a finder."

_'Hmm, what episode is this? 33?'_ Her eyebrows knit slightly together while thinking. Have she lost count?

"Are you a…Finder?" Kanda still unfazed of what she said, is still pointing mugen dangerously at the poor Finder. She knows his name and pretty much confident about this episode in the anime. It seems like she is adapting with the story like sequence here in D. Gray Man little by little.

However, the recent death of a general still plagues her mind. But this time, she choose to put the thought in the back of her mind right now and focus on their mission at hand.

Will _be_ mission at hand.

"What's your name?Please don't be scared. We will not eat you, you know."" She asks kindly with a smile with a little humour, hoping to ease the fear of the poor finder from Kanda's ferocious attitude. "Well, him maybe? But I won't surely do that. I prefer vegetables, ne!"

This earned a glare again from her _oh-so-sweet partner._

"Y-yes. M-My name is G-Gozu." The poor and scared finder mutters quietly. He looks brawny in size resembling the same football players she had seen in t.v. Gods, brings back memories about a certain manga.

_'Eyeshield21.'_

"Nice to meet you Gozu. I'm Juuri, Juuri Nightray." She half-smiled, half-grinned while hiding the small laugh that may come out after remembering that funny manga and putting a hand over her heart in affection that she unconsciously picked up from watching Kuroshitsuji a gazillion of times.

Well, time to make a good character of her out of nowhere.

* * *

The two of them are walking again with the finder named Gozu towards the direction of Dankern. Juuri being her,cannot help but observe discretely on how this new fellow acts around. She was to caught up in her world to notice someone shaking her arm a little. She looks back to see Gozu behind her.

_'Or more like hiding behind me?'_ She thought, sweatdropping a little.

"Umm, Nightray-san?" Gozu asks in a small voice that she almost missed to hear. "What is the other Exorcist-sama there?"

"Ah," She said, while rubbing her chin in thought but not after grinning happily at the finder. "First off, just call me Juuri and second, why not ask him instead? I think if he'll answer anyway." She smiled again for some encouragement.

It seems like smiling is one of her forming habit in here.

After much persuasion from her part, Gozu seems like he found the gut in him to talk with Kanda.

"What's your name?" Gozu asks timidly at Kanda. This made the said exorcist to stop on his tracks to look at him beside her for a second.

"It's Kanda."

"The Exorcist Kanda-san!" Gozu says in excitement as he now stood infront of Kanda, all traces of fear awhile ago is gone.

_'H-how did he get there so fast…?'_ Juuri thought as she watches the two converses about 'helping Guzo in their mission'._ 'And what's with the title 'The Exorcist Kanda-san'?The hell?'_

"Wow, you have that reputation, huh?_ Kanda-sama." _Juuri playfully said to Kanda, clearly annoying the said male while using an honorific for such a comeback. Well, Kanda Yu is really famous in being soulless,rude, idiotic, selfish, grumpy jerk excuse for an exorcist.

Is his hair is his only good asset under the category of being the best in the world?

In D. Gray Man world_?_

Seems like anime is much more crazier than what she imagined.

"But really…you two saved me." Gozu says in a crestfallen voice. "When the Akuma killed my two companions earlier,I thought I was done for. But thankfully, the order dispatched you two, right?"

"I'm not involved." Kanda plainly said as he started to walk away to who knows where.

"Sorry to disappoint Gozu but we are not dispatch because of it. " She says, shrugging her shoulders and starts to follow her comrade. "The bad thing is that we have a different mission, ne?"

"It can't be! Please wait for Kanda-san! Nightray-san! " Gozu says as he starts to walk in order to catch up with the Kanda's long strides and her brisk walking.

"Go back to Mittenwald." Kanda says plainly baside her, making her shake her head in dismay."If you wait there, a different Exorcist should come soon."

"Why say that when we are _already_ in the middle of the forest of who know's where?" Juuri asks as she looks wide eyes at the cruel being beside her. After some moment of realization, she just sighed disapprovingly at the male.

He is Kanda-_sama_, right?

"Have anyone said that you're evil?"

_'Kanda is Kanda. Nothing can change that.'_

"Che." He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "As if I care."

"No way! Wait for me!" Gozu's voice can be heard behind them.

"Yup, definitely evil."

_'I just hope everything will turn out just fine…'_

And how many time had she said that to herself already?

* * *

_"Something you want to give to Krory-dono?"_

The dark-haired asian female exorcist remembered when she handed down the small lucky charm to Tohma for him to give it to a certain vampire-looking exorcist which happened to be a simple small round mirror with a size no bigger than her palm.

_"Yes, I want you to give it to him. Just say that it is a goodluck charm for his first mission or something."_

_"Why a mirror, if I may asked, Nightray-dono?"_

_"Hmm...nothing really! Just give it to him,okay? Please?"_

_"But why not give it to him directly?"_

_"Geez, you asked a lot of questions,"_ She remembered that she pouted a little from that. _"My train's gonna' leave an minute from now, I have no time. So bye-bye!"_

_'And I just left without a word after that.'_ She thought as she sighed from her own stupidity. What if Tohma didn't give it to Krory? But Tohma is the most trustowrthy finder she knows in the anime...

If she can scream in frustration, she would have done that it right now.

_"Why a mirror, if I may asked, Nightray-dono?"_

_'Why a mirror really?'_ Juuri asked herself. There are many things that she can give to Krory, but why a mirror, really? And why give him something in the first place?

_'I want to stir their curiosity. Those who doubt me.'_

She is not a fool not to know that Lavi and Bookman is with Krory right now. They are intelligent, she knows, unlike Krory who is a little naive with things, not looking at things in detail.

That is why she knows that either Lavi or Bookman might get the small words inscibed at the topmost part of the said mirror at the back written in japanese kanji.

_'For them to still believe me, I need them to believe in some of my plays. Even if how irrational it is.'_

The answer to that small puzzle of her is really simple that it doesn't require that much really. She chose the mirror for Krory because it matched his mission.

_'The innocence that Krory was assigned to find is in the stained glass of the chapel in a village. That innocence had beein repelling other akuma but a level two can be able to get through but with a reverse behavior. Inshort acting as the village's shield. Given that a mirror and a stained glass falls under tha same category which reflects light, that itself acts as a hint about the innocence.'_

She thought to herself as she survey her other two companions for any change of pace. Finding nothing, she continue to walk with them with her mind occupied by her small gamble against reasoning.

_'And the note in japanese,' _she pause to take a small breath to calm her nerves. Will she rouse a good reaction from them? '_just says that the me whom what they see is me, the akuma that they are fighting, is an akuma. I just want them to think simply. Thinking of many complicated things will just confuse them.'_

She cannot afford for them to doubt her now, not when the fight hasn't began yet.

_'Even if that part of me being me is somewhat a lie...'_

* * *

"Why didn't you go after it?" Kanda seethed as he eyes the dark haired girl sitting in one of the big roots of some stupid old tree. "You could have sliced it. Not let it go, you brat!"

To put it simply, when the akuma made their existence known, there was only one that was left to be eliminated when the idiot of a finder was taken hostage of that said akuma which later hindered him to go out and slice it. The worst part is that the good-for-nothing brat just stands there and watches it all unfold out like some cheesy clown show.

Like _what the hell?_

The girl exorcist just sighs in reply but not taking a bored yet serious look at the male which made Kanda more agitated than normal. The finder who is very aware of the deadly atmosphere chose the better to stay away from the two exorcists, especially from him.

"It is necessary, Kanda." She says a s she averted her eyes away from him. "And will you please stop insulting me? Stop it."

"What of dipshit part of it is necessary, brat?" Kanda gritted his teeth in annoyance, waiting for something that MIGHT be really important about it. But as far as he knows, there is nothing more but kill the akuma as fast as possible and NOT let it go like that. "Stop acting like some smart ass because you are not in my eyes."

"Correction: In _your_ eyes, not in everyone or anyone's eyes." She said with an angry pout.

"The nerve-"

_"Keep an eye on her, please Kanda-kun?" _He can hear Komui says a few days ago. This made him stop the round of curse coming from his side.

_'My another damn mission.'_ He cannot help but _che'd_ in annoyance.

This made her roll her eyes on him.

"You see Kanda, isn't it weird for akuma to occur in numbers and looks _as_ some villagers? And they say that this forest _is_ dangerous." Juuri says with a simple yet authoritarian tone that Kanda only hears from Komui, eyes trained to rest on the now rotting flesh of the akuma on the forest floor. "And to top it all, these are all level ones."

That evaluating eyes that surveys her surrounding like some predator waiting for its prey; a very different person from the always whining brat he knows.

He doesn't want to admit it but it did seem to make some sense.

It seems like Kanda's covert mission will start now.

_'Just damn great.'_

"What's your point, brat?"

"That there should be a leader out there pulling the strings from the shadows all along. I intentionally left that akuma to get away and report to that _s-o-m-e-o-n-e_." The girl says with a sickly sweet voice with matching smile. "-So basically, we need that someone to _come_ to us instead then us walking around aimlessly in the shadows. Don't ya' think so? Isn't that the logic behind us wearing recognizable coats? For them to hunt us like some freaking bullseye in a dart game?"

...

...

"Let's go to the village, the akuma might go there." Kanda just says as he starts to run off to the village's direction, not even sparing a glance to the others since he is sure that they will follow him eventually.

_"So basically, we need that someone to come to us instead then us walking around aimlessly in the shadows." _Her words echoes in his mind.

The matter at hand is that the akuma is still out and it only looks like things will get even uglier right now.

Now, this isn't what Kanda had expected.

_'Who is this person?'_

His mission is now starting.

* * *

Is it really good to say that?

Of course it is not good.

_'Great, I just made something simple thing turn into a complicated one.'_ She says as she washes her face with water to help calm her nervous self. They had gone out to the village but just like in the anime, no one dared to speak or approach them especially with Kanda's very VERY bloody form. They had also met Sophia who presented them to stay at their inn in the village with her kind father. They had offered them two rooms for them to stay but she gladly declined her room and requested to sleep in the same room with Kanda and Gozu.

Not that she mind but she needs to keep an eye on the two especially that _someone_ is near.

However, even if she is now relaxing in the rest room gazing at herself from the mirror, she cannot get out one image inside her head.

The form of a bloody-soaked Kanda really shakes her up.

_'He looks like some ferocious beast with that look of his.'_

Juuri cannot help but shudder a little. But it is not about fear of him.

She is scared.

"That blood…" She continue to shudder wildly. "I- my body was also...a lot of blood."

She keeps shaking. She didn't even notice that her legs had given out and she is merely sitting on the floor embracing herself in a fetal position.

Why does she always remember it?

All this time, she is just going on with the flow; fight if there is a battle, laugh if there something to laugh. Is it really enough to know the plot of this anime and go with it? How about herself? Does she even know what is truly happening to her? Why can't she find a single damn answer about what is happening to her now?

Is she starting to regret killing herself? Is it really alright to do that?

She does not want to remember _it._

"I- I did not regret a thing…I cannot. _Never_."

The _real_ reason that she killed herself.

Tears are starting to gather around her eyes but she stopped it with her shaking hands before it even threaten to fall down. This is nothing to cry about compared to all the pain she'd been through.

She will not cry.

_'I do not want to remember.'_

For the sake of this bittersweet dream, she'll pull it through.

* * *

Juuri had finally managed to _convince _or more like complain to Kanda that she'll stay with the two males and just ignore her presence. However, the other finder is still alittle touchy about 'letting-a-lady-sleep-in-the-same-room-with-two-males subject. Not that she mind.

Juuri just only mind the fact that her given room is just beside Sophia's room.

_'That w-'_

"Why are you sleeping here, Juuri-san?" Gozu says as he adjusts his sleeping place across from her. "And why are you sleeping in the floor? You should take the bed!"

She cannot help but sigh again from hearing this question for the fifth time.

"It's her decision," The familiar rude voice of Kanda says with a snort. "-let her suffer from her own stupidity."

"You didn't pass up any opportunity in ridiculing me, are you?" Juuri plops on her makeshift futon on the floor with her sling bag as a pillow. After she deemed it okay to sleep on the rather cold floor, she eyed the her two companions who are still looking/ glaring at her." You have something more else to say? I'm gonna sleep now, jerk."

"Che. Your stubborn." Kanda glared at her as he himself plopped down on the bed to sleep. "Wake up on your own or I'll leave you behind."

"Yes, sir!" Juuri faked saluted and decides to sleep also join dreamland when a nudge interrupted her. If it isn't Gozu or anyone that she knows, they had already died after being sliced by her scythe because of trying to stop her sweet sleep time.

"Juuri-san, are you okay?" A still awake Gozu looks at her with his arm still stretched from nudging her side. And to think that she is on the other side. He really is a big man.

_'With a big heart too, I see.' _

This made her smile and remember another exorcist who also have a big heart and acts naively kind.

_'Did they get the message, I hope? Oh God.'_

"I'm okay really." She whispers back with a soft voice af ter shaking her head to clear her thoughts."I'm used to sleeping like this in the past."

A memory of a small girl sleeping on the floor of the basement crossed her mind. She immediately push the unwanted memory away.

"Then, why did you not request to sleep on the bed instead?" Gozu says in a small voice too, still very conscious of the idea about women being pampered.

"Do you think Kanda would approve of that?"

This made the finder move his head in question.

The finder stutters and shifts too in his position which made her not understand any of what he is babbling about.

"I can't hear you, Gozu."

"W-well, I-I think that if Juuri-san would really ask for it, then K-Kanda-san would surely obliged right away."

"…"

"Juuri-san?"

_'…what the hell, Gozu?'_

"What do you mean by that? I don't see any sense about what you've said." Juuri asks in an unnerved voice. "Are you insane? He will oblige to a request? Are you asking for the impossible? That jerk doesn't even consider using my name! My goodness!"

_'Is he pertaining that there is something going on between-'_

"But I think-"

The two of them were interrupted from their night talk by a dark shadow looming over them.

A very ominous shadow. She cannot help but shake her head disapprovingly.

"Sleep or I'll make you sleep forever."

That made the two shut their mouth and eyes.

_'This finder is absolutely mistaken.'_

* * *

**_'Shake! Shake!'_**

"….Hmm."

**_'Shake! Shake!'_**

"Fuck you, ge' away'"

"Umm, Juuri-san please wake up." Gozu says with a sweat drop as he continue to wake up the deadmeat of an exorcist that is still sleeping on their room. Gozu was 'ordered' by Kanda to wake the brat up with a grumpy tone immediately especially that they had now found out that the witch is actually Sophia And now, they are all in pinch surrounded by the villagers who are actually akuma.

"Che. How useless until the end." Kanda snorted as he glares at Sophia who is infront of her. After the incident of Gozu and the death of the landlord who took them in, they immediately rushed back to the room and found the still sleeping brat on the floor. They were suddenly attacked by hordes akuma which later pushed them into the direction of the center of the village.

"Juuri-san please…"

"…."

"Juu-"

_'Damn brat!'_

"Oi!"

**'THONK!'**

**"IT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL!" **A now awake Juuri with a throbbing head snapped as she ferociously looked at the culprit who hit her head hard. And it seems like the culprit himself is not fazed abit to hide the murder weapon which is actually mugen. **"KANDA!"**

"So, the other exorcist is finally awake?" Sophia says as she grins wickedly at the awakened Juuri. "Is she ready to face her worst nightmare this instant?" However, Juuri doesn't even look any bit affected by the other girl's threat and instead gave out her own version of her confident grin.

**"Innocence, activate!" **Juuri activated her innocence. "Sorry, I'm kinda having a nice nap there."

"Che. Is that all you've got to say?" The male exorcist che'd as he also activated his innocence. "Such a sloth."

"And your such an asshole."

Unbeknownst to them, the two are posed back to back each other awaiting for the upcoming akuma attack.

"Then, " Sophia signals the akuma to attack them. "Farewell, Exorcists!"

* * *

"Gozu!" Juuri looks at the finder with a sideway glance. "Go hide somewhere! "

"Kanda-san! Juuri-san!"

"This is a witch's village." The witch/akuma somersaulted in the air to land on the altar of a church. "The witch kills all who come here. Nobody ever returns to this village!"

_'Well, she really looks like she has issues.'_ Juuri thought as she looks at the pitiful akuma infront of them. She was someone whom fate had cursed upon.

Very much like her.

"Go hide somewhere." This made her stop her thoughts and look at her companions. "Do you want to die?"

"Geez, Kanda, don't treat him like that." The male just snorted at this.

_'Now..'_

**"WIND SCAR!" **She summoned her first attack which successfully hit 5 akuma in the air dead on. However, there are a lot of them that are still around so she was left no choice but to do things the bloody way.

"Well, well." She somersaulted in the air and lands on akuma to akuma, slicing each dead on. "This is tiring me out."

She continue to do this: kicking, punching then slicing them up.

Kicking, punching then slicing them up.

Kicking, pun-

"WAHHH!"

_'That's!'_

"GOZU!"

This is bad. She forgot to stay close to him as she planned.

Damn her.

* * *

**"JUURI-SAN! KANDA-SAN!"**

"O-Ouch…shit Sherlock." Juuri says as she tries to stand from her sitting position on the ground.

She didn't know that it is THAT painful to be hit by a thousand cannons. Too bad she had known of it the hard is not like she wanted to be in this predicament. Even if she might not look like it, she is actually thinking of every possibility that might occur here.

Every possible pros and cons of the scenes here.

She does not want to repeat the failure she had done is why she haphazardly threw herself without a thought between the finder a flight of akuma.

_'Damn, it really hurts.' _She thought. She can feel her left sight being obstructed by the pool of blood oozing from her forehead. She also received some major strikes to her right arm and both legs.

_'So that is why it is so difficult to stand.'_

She cannot help but hacked some blood out. She also noticed that breathing right now requires a lot more energy than usual.

_'I hope my innocence can heal this all up tomorrow.'_

**"ACK!"**

"K-Kan..da?"She mutters slowly, seeing the same exorcist beside her. "Why are you…?"

She knows that he is going stand inbetween and help Gozu and he really did it. But it wasn't that fact that surprised her.

_'W-Why is he also standing infront of me?'_

Her eyes widen. He tried to protect her too?

"Che. Shut up." Kanda said as he coughed up some blood. It looks like his condition is far worse than her. If she could just apologize to her incompetence. Maybe, some burden might get lifted up from her chest.

If she could just say sorry to all of them.

"Are you two okay?" Gozu approaches the two of them worriedly. "If the virus enters those wounds.."

"I'll be alright. The akuma virus doesn't affect me." Kanda who is now standing says, with same familiar tone of his. But she know far too well that little pained sigh she heard proves that he is not. "Leave it."

"But-!" Juuri patted Gozu's back reassuringly but it seemed like it came out as her using him to stand up. "Juuri-san! You too!"

"If he is okay, same as I." She says as she smiles at him then grins back. "We are exorcists, you know."

_'I don't die that easily.'_

She staggers to walk beside Kanda who is now standing up against the horde of akuma. She might be this weak but she can assure that using her Backlash Wave with one swing might do the trick.

"Kanda." She looks up at his shadowed face which held anger…?

_'He's pissed..?'_

"Don't sweat it, brat." Kanda tightens his hold onto mugen, readying himself to use his first Illusions. It looks like the two of them have the same thought in mind. This made her chuckle at him.

If he is Allen or Lenalee or anyone else, she would have hug them and thank them for saving her life there. Seems like the best she can do to thank him is to shut her mouth.

_'Atleast,' _She thought while smiling as she looks at the wounded male exorcist beside her._ '-thanks Kanda.' _

**"Saiyoku Shorai, KAICHU: ICHIGEN!"**

**"Death Scythe, BACKLASH WAVE!"**

* * *

She feel sick. She doesn't know why. She cannot see anything at all with all the darkness. It is like she was thrown into a 300-feet abyss with no light source at all. The last thing that she remembered is that she and Kanda was facing the level two akuma. They are already winning when-

Juuri suddenly felt a warm sensation around her body. Something _metallic._

Something wet and sticky.

**Blood.**

"…wh-what?" Juuri asks as she looks around her blood soaked body. She was about to wipe out someof the blood on her hands when she felt like she was being strangled by something. "AAAHHHHH!"

The blood around her body started to materialize, like having a life of its seems to tighthen its hold around her body until she slumped to the ground with it.

She struggle to move. She kicked it.

But it was no use.

"H-Help! L-Let go!" She said, still struggling in vain. "I SAID FUCKING LET GO!"

Then, she had seen it.

The blood was actually dragging her somewhere deeper and darker down this hell pit.

"Shit! LET GO!"

_"You need to pay for your sins."_ A dark eerily familiar voice says maniacally which automatically brought shivers down her spine. _"You need to pay the price as promised."_

For the first time after three years she whimpered in fear. That bone chilling voice, she know she had heard it before. She knows who it belongs to.

"No…get away.." She tried to struggle very hard. "LET GO! FUCKING SHIT LET GO!" But no matter how great she pulled the crimson substance, the stronger it gets to strangle her. Trap her.

_'Someone! Help me…' _She barely thought, feeling the familiar sleep consume her. She remembered about everyone. Her family. _'Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Lavi,everyone…help me.'_

_"No one will help you. You do not belong here."_ The eerie voice spoke again. _"Now come. Fulfil your promise."_

_"_S-SHUT UP!" She tries to struggle again but it seems like her energy had already been drained from her being. "YOU NEVER PUT UP THE END OF THE BARGAIN! You..you-"

Is this going to be her end? Is this the way she'll die?

No matter what she'll do it is always like this.

She can never fulfil her wish.

_'I just want to be happy.'_

* * *

It is already morning when the fight had totally finished. The village was totally a mess so Gozu suggested to Kanda about them to stay in the cabin, wash up, and lay down the female who is out like a light just like yesterday. So, basically, they are resting here for six hours and the sun is already high up the horizon but the brat hadn't bat an eye.

_'She sleeps like a log.'_

And the job on waking her up is passed down again to the poor finder.

"Hmm…"

"Juuri-san, please wake up." Gozu says he shakes her up awake again. "Please wakeup or Kanda-san might get angry."

"Let the jerk piss his pants.." The only reply that came out with a light snore.

"You…che." The one and only male exorcist of the group says with a scowl. But that scowl was later then replaced with a smirk.. "Throw her in the pond, _now."_

_"_But K-Kanda-san!"

Kanda only unsheathed his sword for Gozu to take the order.

**_'SPLASH!'_**

"WAH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! HELP ME! I'M GONNA DR-" The surprised girl says as she jump and waddles on the water aimlessly but actually not noticing that the water is only up to her waist…

"It is only a pond, baka."

"J-Juuri-san! I'm so sorry! Ka-Kanda-san was-"

Great, now they _know_ that she do not even know how to swim.

Instantly noticing this, Juuri felt the familiar traitorous blush of embarrassment creep through its way up her cheeks. Without a word, she heads inside the cabin and dresses up on another pair of uniforms but not leaving without giving the finger to Kanda.

After knowing that the brat is out of earshot, Kanda recalls to himself the memory about the last night.

He cannot help but snort in annoyance.

"Stupid brat."

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

The two exorcists are both breathing hard from exhaustion and from their injuries. However, they won't let it show off because both of them take pride as exorcist to show such weakness.

Even Kanda knows that the brat is trying her hardest to walk just right with her deranged legs.

The two sides had been exchanging swing for a long time now. But even if in that state, the two are sure that they can be able to win with their heavy swings against the level two akuma, Angela and Sophia.

However, something unexpected happened.

The akuma released an illusion of what they desire and twist it.

Kanda had seen himself in his room with his lotus flower withering little by little.

"This..is impossible."Then realization strucked him, "Yes, this is impossible."

And without a blink of an eye, he manage to free himself before the akuma can be able to finish him off.

"You were close."

Without a second thought, he sliced the akuma.

"Why.." The akuma asked, in the brink of its death.

"You read your opponents memories, and then you replay their desires and obsessions as dreams to mislead them." Kanda answers back.

He cannot be taken down by just this simple illusion. Never.

"How can you say that and be so calm?"

"My desire cannot be granted by someone else."

"I see," The akuma said with a small chuckle. " You have darkness that even I cannot understand. But how do you think about her?"

"What-" Kanda was cut off by someone-

**"AAAHHHHH!"**

Shit! He totally forgot about the brat.

"Juuri-san!"

"Brat!"Kanda demands as he looks at the slumped umoving body of the female exorcist on the ground. "Akuma, what did you do with her!"

The akuma seems only to laugh maniacally until she starts to decapitate into the air.

"It seems like she isn't someone you know she is." The akuma grinned. "Just like us., I see."

And with that, the long night finally ended.

**_~End of flashback~_**

* * *

Weird.

Why can't she remember much about last night?

"Damn this short term memory," She cursed as she dress herself up with a new pair of clean uniform. "Don't tell me it is becoming much worse that being a "short" term memory."

Oh my.

She definitely do not want to enter an Alzheimer's school bin at this age.

She was about to go out the cabin and bombard Kanda with curses of her own for getting her soaked like this when something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention.

"That's," Her eyes widen as she survey the small object laying on her palm. "-okay!" Without much thought she decided to keep the item inside her sling bag together with her own diary. It seems a little heavy now but she knows that is worth it.

It would be best to give it.

* * *

Juuri and Kanda had already parted with Gozu an hour ago but not without the crying finder saying thanks and _almost_ hugging the female exorcist in the process.

_Almost._

It's just that Kanda doesn't want to stay any longer there on the streets and dragged the female exorcist before Gozu can even hug her.

What a useless finder, really.

"Oi, brat." The still seething and glaring at no-one-in-particular exorcist says as he averted his gaze at the smiling and seems to be skipping in the air female exorcist. "What's with the stupid face?"

"Eh?_ You_ actually care about _me_?" She says as she stops in her tracks and grin idiotically. "Wow. I mean _W-O-W."_

"I don't care less if you drown yourself in a shallow 3-feet pond." Kanda replies back, glaring at her and at something that she is holding with her hands." And what the hell is that?"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions nowadays." She blinks at him with a fake worried expression." You sure you are not sick?"

"Damn you-"

"Okay, okay! No need to get pissed." The brat stops in her tracks and her grin was replaced with that rare smile.

The smile that she used when she apologized to him.

"Che."

How he wanted to just erase and forget that silly face.

"This is a chessboard I found inside the cabin." She looks up to find Kanda's heated glare and quickly held her hands up in defence. "Aw, don't give me that look! It is better off using it than leaving it there rotting and useless."

"That is not the issue." He said with a strict tone." Throw that stupid thing off. We don't need it."

"No way! This is my favourite game! And besides," She clutch the object on her chest and skips of a good 4-feet away from him. "-I had already given someone a pawn."

"A what?" Kanda asked as he walks toward the girl threateningly in which made her pouting form stepped back away from him even farther. He wanted to ask her who is she talking about but he was cut off by her again.

"A pawn might just like look like a 'not so important character of this chessboard' because of its powerless moves and dependable character but this pawn is actually my favourite. It is _my piece_." She says, not looking straight at him as she opened the chessboard with one arm and pulled out a black pawn. "It can protect another piece, support an attack, can move around quietly, and if used efficiently, can be able to be a powerful piece. But a lot of pawns were always left behind, trapped and eaten."

What a stupid game with a stupid character?. Who needs to be like that and just be eaten and trapped? And what kind of rule permits something to act so weak?

Screw rules.

"Can't you just choose something better?" Kanda replied as he snatched the chessboard from the brat's arms.

"Hey! I said don't throw it!" The female tried to snatch it back by holding the other end.

"Get your hands off! This is stupid!"

"Kand-"

**_'WACKK!'_**

The chessboard went flying in the air. Some of the chess pieces were scattered on the floor. Everything is somewhat in a slow motion, Juuri and Kanda are wide-eyed looking at the flying pieces in the air tauntingly. She tries to catch some but as if the pieces sensed her, the time immediately went back to its original pace.

What a...bitch?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"THE PIECES! I need to collect them before I lose them!" She immediately broke out from that trance and collected the said chess pieces. "Hey! Help me! Its your fault anyway!"

"And why is it my fault!" Kanda retorted as he looks at the panicked girl who is kneeling on the ground, trying to search for some small and lousy kid's game. However, having to stand there unmoving and watching the stupid brat with that kind of face seems to be new?

Well, all he ever seen on her face is that stupid smile and annoying grin.

But to take some consideration, he is the one who snatched it. Well, its not like he is guil-

_'But she is the damned one who snatched it back!'_

He thought, not entirely believed that it is his fault. It must be- must be her fault-

"No..Where is the black queen! Oh shit!" The female brat that he knows is now biting her lip in apprehension.

"Che." Kanda looks away, trying to look unimpressed about the idea of a missing shit. "Just forget it."

"I CAN'T! It's also my favorite...I need it!" She pouted in anger. "Why can't you just help me, anyway? It'll be greatly appreciated."

"I thought it is enough with that pony-"

"Its PAWN, KANDA!"

"Whatever!" Kanda snorted with a glare. "I said just leave it. We are leaving and that's that."

He then walks forward, not minding if the brat would follow him or not. The important thing is the mission and he do not want any more distractioans than what he already have.

However, something black caught his eye. A black, sleek piece of wood can be seen protruding at some hump on the ground. It seems like it jsut stucked there by incident because it was just placed there by some incident.

Then it clicked him, it looks like the pawn that the brat had shown him but much bigger.

So this is the 'Queen.'

"Wait Kanda! I still need to find-"

Before the brat can utter a word, Kanda thrown the piece at her , she catched it on time before it landed on the ground.

"I found it. Now let's go."

Kanda made the gesture to walk again when he was stopped by two hands grabbing his left hand. He looks back to see someone smiling warmly at him.

_'What 'warm'-ah fuck.'_

Did he just thought about it as 'warm'? He must have been sick.

"Thanks! Thank you really, Kanda." She beam at him again. "Thank you for everything up until now."

He replied something back. Unfortunately, the female exorcist wasn't able to catch up.

"What? I can't hear you Kanda..."

"Che. Are you deaf?" Kanda was about to insult her again as usual but asked his thoughts anyway. "I said, 'what is a Queen'?'"

After a moment of silence that seem to take up in a minute, she smiled again.

"The Queen is another favorite of mine or more like I admire it. It is powerful. It can do alot of tricks, can evade an attack, can attack or kill another piece." She says as she walks beside him. Kanda noted that for an instant her eyes keeps on switching from happy to somehat melancholic.

Kanda just nodded, silently listening to her explanation.

He can see humans as that piece. Those powerful higher ups. And by definition of powerful, it looks like a Marshall to him.

"-And because she is important, she needs to be protected. Many pieces are sacrificed just for her to stay alive. She is the most envious, she needs attention. Like she will ensure the victory of the game by her moves but the truth is that it is the King that is important." She pauses then looks at him in the eye.

If Kanda wasn't prepared enough, he wound have shown some surprise from the sudden look.

It is just so unlikely of _someone like her_ to act like that.

"What will you choose Kanda? The useless and sarcrificial pawn or-" She looks away from him. "-the powerful and victorious queen?"

Well, what really?

The weak or the powerful? The hopeless or the potential?

_'Ofcourse it will be the queen but-'_

"Isn't that would be decided by you?" He answered as he snorted in annoyance. Why did he get himself into this kid's game? Because it kind of peaked his interest_ a little bit_?

"Huh..? Me? I'm the one asking you, Kanda." She gives him an irked look.

"If you choose to be weak like that yet useful," He pointed at the pawn. "-or a powerful yet a fucking airhead," He pointed at the queen. "It's all up to you. That is nothing but just pieces of shit. You control your own life, idiot brat."

He noticed her stop in her tracks and blink twice to register what he had said.

Then he heard the soft ringing laughter that seems to get louder by second from beside him.

"Control my life, huh? Your funny." She continue to laugh louder. "I don't know if you actually answered my question or not! Ahaha!"

What the?

"Oi! Are you nuts?"

Well, does he need to question her about that given the obvious?

"Ahaha, thanks Kanda." She said with a grateful smile in which he just replied with a snort."Maybe I'll teach you how to play sometime?"

That smile again always irritates him.

"Your delusional." He said as he walks off towards the entrance of Mittenwald; the place where they are going to meet another exorcist named Daisya Barry. "And hell no."

"You know I won't take 'no' as an answer do you?" She says with that sweet voice of her. "Too bad I _lost_ one white pawn though."

_'I want to see her try.'_

And good thing, he is now going to actually start his mission in finding the general with first grouping up with another weird exorcist.

How he hoped that the brat and Daisya won't get along or hell will surely break loose.

"Che, composed yourself. We're here."

_''-Trying not to think of you_  
_Tell me where you have been hiding out_  
_There must be something I can do"_

_-LOST REASON by ABINGDON BOYS SCHOOL_

* * *

Hope you like it~

I really did my best desu~%^^

And as promised~! I updated~^^ ah yeah! some of you requested for juuri to play chess with Suman...ehehe...yes, I myself am want that but..I do not know how will Juuri continue her mission with Kanda in team Tiedoll if he is with Lenalee and Suman...but I am thinking of more possibilities because I really love chess^^

Ah yeah, I inserted about the pawn and the queen there. Well, that is my opinion about them. I repeat, MY OPINION. So it isn't a fact.^^ I play chess and I somehow develop this kind of "recognition" about my pieces. and yes, my fav. is a pawn.^^

I hope you'll love this chapter and about "Kanda and Juuri,,," Gods,I need those two to develop themselves...but I think i found a way already! So don't worry ne?(just thought about it last day)

I need your comments so I can keep in tact with Kanda being Kanda and the other characters being themselves...and yeah...I am always into having a lot of wrong grammar...the bad thing is that I cannot do a thing on improvent. Damn me...Y.Y

If you have anymore questions, just message me!X'D I'm so delighted to chat with you guys!^^

ah! I do not have a single idea with the next chappy for an update so maybe it'll take 10 days max? And I do not have my DGM CD too, and some DGM episodes in youtube are cancelled...damn.

PLease review guys!^^

-Jacqueline


	31. Oath of Life, Kiss of Death

**_Recap:_**

_Juuri and Kanda is on their way to meet Daisya Barry, a fellow exorcist assigned in Team Tiedoll. As usual, troubles and akuma kept coming on their way, even to the point of fighting a whole village of akuma. Atleast, they managed to meet Gozu, a finder lost in the "Forest of no Return". Juuri with her perky attitude, picked up this little game board out of the blue. What's so important with the pawn? Where is the missing pawn?  
_

_ Now, the game of wit and luck will finally start.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

_"For the girl, who lost her beloved one,  
having destroyed what she holds dear,  
The eternity she gained in the end  
Is nothing but hollowness"_

Exorcists are people chosen by God to fight against the Millenium Earl and his akuma by using innocence. A big responsibility that is currently resting on their shoulders until they happen to defeat the Earl.

Or if not now, until their life passed with time.

Without enjoying a thing about their life, just keep on fighting for the world, fighting…

On the other hand, Finders are people who happen to support, assist, and help in finding information about the location of innocence.

A pretty simple job for a_ mere_ human to do.

It was already dark outside and the only source of lighting they have is the moon looming ahead of the rocky hillside with some green grass to accentuate this beautiful night.

With this luminescence from the moon, what a breath-taking scene indeed.

"Hurry up!" A brown-haired, slicked back male with a lone stray bang in his face shouted back rather forcefully behind his companion.

This man is an exorcist.

And that poor companion is a finder; Gozu.

"But- Suman-san we've been climbing mountains for two days!" Gozu looks wearily at the said exorcist now known as Suman. "Can't we just have a little break?"

There was a short pause. That short time, Gozu prayed to God that a little salvation in a form of a break will dawn upon him. They had been travelling and climbing mountains for days but it seems that the way to India is no joke at all. And considering that he had a task to escort, support and help an exorcist who didn't even care to spare a glance at his weary form.

What's with this cruelty of fate really?

"No."

And that hope was easily distinguished like a small flickering flame blown in an instant by that tyrannous wind. How short-lived.

"EH! BUT- WAAA-!"

**_BAM!_**

"What happened!" Suman, instantly spun around to see what was wrong only to face that the poor finder had tripped from a rock.

Suman cannot help but heave a sigh of dismay.

It seems like the finder was pretty much too exhausted and preoccupied not to notice a small rock.

"We'll take a break now and camp. " He said, while surveying the surrounding greenery and rocks around them. "This place will do and with that rock-"

He was about to say something when a glittering white piece of wood caught his attention. It was small but with the moon's light, he can make out the shape-

"Where did you get this pawn, Gozu?" Suman asked as he picked the white pawn from the ground, marveling its familiar shape. How he missedplaying with Johnny back at the Order. He really needs to settle the score between them.

"It hurts oww, eh? A pawn?" The confused finder looks at Suman in question. As far as what Gozu remembered, the only thing that his bag have is a pair of clothes, some necessities, a football ball and his things as a finder.

Then, what is a_ pawn_ doing inside his bag?

Then maybe, it accidentally flew inside his open bag while they were being attacked by the wolves back in saving Jessica-chan's mother?

"Gozu," Suman asked expectantly at the said finder. "-where?"

"W-well maybe this was a piece from Jessica-chan's chess piece- ," Gozu says while waving his hand dismissively when he suddenly felt a hard glare directed towards him.

Suman took a step forward.

"You stole-"

"N**-**No! I don't know exactly! Maybe by accident!" Gozu reasoned out as he stepped backwards in return.

Oh God, he really didn't know. Wait, isn't that-

"I was with her while retrieving all the pieces together after that attack." Suman said while shaking his head disappointedly. "I didn't know that you are that kind of person to steal a simple-"

"_S-STEAL IT_! I'LL NEVER DO THAT! Besides," Gozu took the white pawn from Suman's grasp." This is _definitely_ not one of the pieces in Jessica-chan's chessboard! This is different!"

This time, it was Suman's turn to grab the pawn from the finder's hand.

And upon further inspection, the white pawn was really a different design than of what the exorcist he remembered to play last time, meaning, this one belongs to someone.

Suman just heaved another sigh. But this time, out of his own stupidity.

Why are they so caught up with a simple chess piece?

_"The Order is all that I have. I am fighting because of it."_ He remembered what Lenalee had said to him that time.

Maybe someday, just like her, he will find his worth too in this hateful situation called a war.

"Go, prepare some dinner while I scout the area for a suitable camp." Suman said to Gozu as he looks at the full moon ahead of them and absentmindedly pocketing the small object in his hand. When he didn't hear any word of agreement, he grudgingly stared at the finder, blinking at him in question.

"That's all? Then about that-" Gozu points at Suman's pocket where the said exorcist had put the pawn safely. "You will keep it, Suman-san?"

But the exorcist just raised a questioning eyebrow and starts to walk away from Gozu to start scouting, not even minding the curious pair of eyes that is directed at him.

"Hurry up and set a camp or some bears will eat you."'

"Bears…?" Gozu asks confused as he looks at the now faraway exorcist. "_BEARS!_W-Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME SUMAN-SAN!"

* * *

"So, do you play soccer?"

"Hmm, not actually." The all too familiar female black-haired exorcist replied with a shrug while sitting comfortably on a small rock. " I used to play soccer when I was a kid. I was kind of a prodigy at it, wanna try?"

"Well, how about right now?" The former, who is a male with bandages covering almost everything around his body and wearing weird make-up under his eyes that trail down his cheeks like tear-marks but end in sharp points said. "We are free anyway,"

"Eh? But we do not have a ball right now to play with," The girl answers as she crossed her arms in thought. "That isn't possible."

"Well, that's a problem, Juuri-chan," The male exorcist replied in thought for a mere second as he also seated himself beside the girl. "Nah! My Charity Bell will do!"

"Huh? We will use our innocence? You mean my scythe will do too? Are you serious, Daisya?" The female exorcist, now known as Juuri said with a weird look as she almost fell over from her seat in disbelief. "We are going to play football,_ not_ baseball."

"But it will be ten times more fun than your volleyball and chess combined!" The male exorcist named Daisya said. "Besides, we have nothing else to do right now."

"Daisya-san,Juuri-san, please stop the talk for awhile and help Kanda-san- "

_"WILL YOU TWO FUCKING QUIT IT OUT!"_ An enraged familiar voice that belongs to a certain blue-haired exorcist snapped as he sliced another akuma to his left. He was quite the busy man right now, slicing here and now with his sword, mugen.

It was too frustrating for Kanda's part that he was at the point of rampaging right now. A while ago when he and the brat met Daisya in a restaurant and the fool actually made a mistake.

_"How dare you not invite me to your wedding Kanda! "_ Kanda remembered what he said in the restaurant with a loud voice that attracted a lot of stupid people around, saying something like 'congratulations' ,'young couples' and- _"What is the name of this benevolent wife of yours?"_

How in the fucking world is it possible that he and the brat are considered like, like-

If killing someone is deemed valid one day, Daisya Barry's name will certainly be written on the first page.

And did he also mention that the brat just laughed at that fucked up comments and _actually_ joined in?

So right from that very moment, the brat and Daisya became some stupid tag team that won't stop talking like there is no tomorrow.

And is it just him or the brat is _flirting_ like some bitch?

_'What. The. Hell?'_

**_BOOM!_**

"Where did we stop, Daisya?" Juuri says dismissively as she continues to chit-chat with the male exorcist, ignoring the booming sound of explosions around them. It wasn't that she didn't hear the finder, it is just that they weren't that needed.

Actually, they were kind of under attack right now by quite a few akuma.

Well, it is okay. There is jerk-face fending them off.

"Umm…"

BOOM! BOOM!

"I think we're talking about baseball innocence match or something as ten times more fun." Daisya just replied with a shrug too, not listening to the finder's pleas just like Juuri.

"Er,"

**_BOOM!_**

"It is unfair though, you are the only one who is going to kick? I WANT TO KICK THE BALL TOO!"

"P-please exorci-"

**_BOOM!_**

"Well sorry, "Daisya smirked at her. "I'm the one who owns this ball."

"Daisya-san-"

**_BOOM! BOOM!_**

"PLEASE EXORCISTS-SAMA! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK RIGHT NOW!" The finder who had been muttering in the background and trying to butt in their conversation finally had his chance to snap.

"…."

"…"

"W-Why aren't you two responding?" The bewildered finder asked as he looks at the neutral expressions of the two exorcists in front of him. Maybe he had gone overboard and they are mad at him?

Still, what is the reason why these two exorcists weren't helping their other teammate?

"Let's just say that it is that jerk's decision. Let him have his fun." Juuri says tauntingly at the unfolding bloodbath in front of her. More akuma are coming their way in all directions. They are almost surrounded really, but thanks to their heroic teammate, he is able to finish them off like nothing with his usual first illusion technique. But upon further inspection, the jerk is kind of pissed off with something.

As if he wasn't pissed off all the time.

Well, he was _the one_ who pissed her off anyway.

**_ BOOM! BOOM!_**

"I don't need your pathetic help," She remembered Kanda snapped at her when she was just about to help him up a while ago when they were attacked.

If he doesn't need her help, then be it.

_'That prideful asshole.'_

And by the record, it seems like Daisya also joined and sided her agenda of 'not-helping-the-jerkface-at-all-and-ignore-him' plan is working his part very well.

It is just a simple thing really, more like; who gives up first will be the loser.

"But, you are exorcists right? Is he going to be okay?" The finder asked her worriedly. She also felt the expecting gaze being directed to her from Daisya.

Logically, this is childish.

Kanda is being childish just as she is right now.

And as what Juuri knows, kids fights don't end well. Hell, it will not end at all given that this is between a stubborn, soulless jerk and a playful, competitive self-proclaimed strategist like her.

One of them really needs to apologize to end this small war.

_'Oh well,'_ The female exorcist looks at her busy team mate one more time before sighing to herself. _'I am not that heartless like him.'_

**"KAICHU: ICHIGEN!"** She heard Kanda says while attacking a new horde of akuma. There were no signs of exhaustion written on the blue-haired exorcist's face but the intensity of his glares seems to amplify as more akuma attacked him.

"Juuri…?" Her sidekick of an exorcist, asked as he patted her back with a smile to get her attention. Juuri can see clearly the apparent glint of humor in his eyes that says something along the lines of 'I know you will eventually give in' look. "What is your decision?~"

She lost to a game she had created herself.

_'How many times had we fought and 'make up' in the past?'_

"Kanda!" Juuri shouted at the blue-haired exorcist who is very busy to even spare a glance at her direction but the girl clearly knows that he is listening at her. "Let's make up~!"

**_BOOM! BOOM!_**

There was no reply from the samurai's part so Juuri took it that it was okay to help him now when a familiar snappy voice cut made her stop in her tracks.

"I said I don't need your help, brat!"

Juuri just stuck her tongue out at him tauntingly.

"IN YOUR FACE, D-E-A-R-Y~!"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The said female exorcist raised a delicate eyebrow, very confused from the sudden and vague question. "What do you mean exactly, Daisya?"

After the eventful attack, the three exorcists with the finder continue to walk again to their destination which happens to be the famous city of Barcelona in Spain. And as always, the two people in the group started to talk again about random things Kanda considers to be nothing but obnoxiously mumbles that this only brings nothing but headache to his head.

"It's been bothering me lately but, " Daisya continued, as the said guy thoughtfully surveyed her, making the poor girl take a step back.

" No offense, I mean, how can you stay unfazed from this buddy's behavior, Juuri? Are you just forced into this or you were actually able to take it in that easily?"

"That's what you _are_ talking about?" Juuri heaves a sigh of relief, she thought she was being observed.

Or she was just being so paranoid?

"Well, yeah? The lad wasn't the best cookie in the box you see." The said exorcist, shrugged at her, while still smiling humorously. "More like, his character is just like rough sandpaper. So crude."

"Do I look like I _have_ a choice?" Juuri smirked, clearly taking pleasure that the object of their talk is actually just behind them. She can already feel the heated glare of his. "Well, if you put it like this, I am like forced into this, but too tired to even voice it OUTLOUD that the only thing left for me to do was to obey."

"Well, that clearly shows it." Daisya also smirked from this, trying to sound like some kid. "Poor little Juuri, stuck with this _meanie_- lion~."

"I'm here, you _morons_!" Kanda as usual, snapped at this oh-so-normal-sappy talk that is already making his head throb in pain.

Oh God, he wasn't expecting this kind of torture to happen ten folds with these two psychopaths already.

When will it take these two to shut the fuck up for heaven's sake?

And what a horror it will be if they finally managed to get in touch with the General?

That crazy tear jerker excuse for a general, who only knows nothing but draw shit .

Kanda can already see himself doing a hara-kiri than staying in the same room with them.

"So, where did you live before you became an exorcist, Daisya. How was your life back then?" The brat's voice said, obviously leaning closer to Daisya…

What the hell is she doin-

Kanda felt his grip on his sword to tighten.

"Me? I was born in Bordrum! Ah! Did I say that this day seems the same as that day?" Daisya replied while grinning at her, clearly refreshing the memory of his past in his head.

"….What day?"

"The day where the General had found me! Anyway," Daisya took a long breath of air to continue. "-That place was a seaside town and port in Turkey, that is why many tourists came there. I was the oldest brother of several siblings. My old man and mother were merchants, so I kind of tasked either with helping the boring shop or watching my brothers and sister. I hate boredom, above all else."

"I see. Just as I thought." Juuri smiled to herself, silently muttering something for a minute but not enough to hide from the pair of blue eyes that is silently watching over her actions.

"Huh…? You said something, Juuri?"

"E-EH?Ah! Um-I mean, " The female exorcist throwing her hands nervously infront of her. "-maybe that explains you're weird behaviour, Daisya! You kind of first gave me the impression of a_ mummy_, you see…."

"And what does that mean?" Daisya looked at the now backing female behind the finder with an incredulous look.

Looks like the girl has issues just as Kanda had said.

"N-Nothing really, Daisya! Just f-forget it!"

"What d-"

"Che."

Behind them, Kanda is kind of watching the dimmed sky with that faraway look and also, silently listening to their talk. What else can he do really? Cover his now ringing ear with his hands?

Hell no.

"Oh! Kanda-buddy!" The said, 'weird'/'mummy' as what Juuri had slipped on, jokingly says as he was about to wrap an arm around the other male's shoulder as a friendly gesture but stopped midway in an instant after being glared at. "So the queen had finally decided to join, us, huh?"

"Shut up already, Daisya."Kanda said behind gritted teeth, very well vexed by Daisya's comment about 'queen'. "-your becoming a pain."

And Daisya is already 19 this year, a year older than him. He should at least act his age.

Not just some brat.

"How about you Juuri?" Daisya asks as he looks at the smiling girl beside him. "How was your life before you became an exorcist? Do you also have siblings?"

Silence.

The blue-haired exorcist doesn't care really. Actually, he welcomed this kind of silence like a precious break. However, Kanda is kind of-just a little bit interested with her answer.

The only thing that he knows about the brat is that she was from Asia just like him, a traveler and first known something about innocence in Mateel where the Moyashi and him found her.

And in addition, she acts like a brat.

Too engrossed in his own thoughts, Kanda spared a glance at her, expecting to hear her answer Daisya's question even though trying to pretend that he wasn't listening at all was not an easy task.

One minute passed, but she just remained still.

Like she doesn't have a body.

He cannot see her face but he was certain that something sounds strange. Like something the brat would try to hide from their view.

"…Juuri?"

"There is someone there." The quiet girl says, looking on something ahead of them, eyes darting around alertly. "Let's go."

"Wha-"

He cannot see her face but he was certain that something sounds strange. Like something the brat would try to hide from their view.

Kanda was about to question the sudden change of demeanor when the brat actually ran ahead of them, clearly looking for that something that she was talking about. Luckily for him, it only took him three seconds to catch up with her, only to end up in steep side of a hill.

When the three of them arrived, they noticed or more like the two males found something unpleasant.

It was Daisya who managed to picked up a piece of cloth from the ground.

"Whoa, whoa." Daisya said, taking hold of something that looks like an emblem; the Black Order's crest. "This belongs to a finder."

"Che, we should hurry up. " The blue-haired male only snorted to himself, taking a faraway look and clearly directing a certain look at the female exorcist who actually leaded them here.

Kanda felt annoyed, more annoyed than hearing their chatters awhile ago.

Annoyed at the person in front of him who wasn't that brat that he knows her as.

She doesn't make sense, and that fucking infuriates his being.

* * *

A lot of people are walking or more like running away to the safety confines of their homes. Children who were playing awhile ago are now huddled securely by their mothers, silently praying for their own safety.

Safety from the upcoming attack of the akuma.

Many stores have also started to close even at this early time of the day. Even the elderly woman who hasn't sold even a single delicious red apple from her cart started to gather her belongings to call it a day.

"What are you doing here still?" The old woman asked as she calls out to a lone figure of a man wearing black tuxedo who was just passing by her cart. "You should go home now! Anywhere away from here!"

"Hm? Why so, madam?" The man asked, a little confused from her warning. His features are that of a noble, good-looking with matching crane and a top hat. He has curly hairs but neatly slicked back, adding a grandiose look.

"They said that monsters are going to be in here before night. You should go home, here," The old woman offers an apple. "Take as much as you want, I was just about to close."

"Oh, thank you. You are very kind, _Madame._" The noble man says in gratitude as he place the apples inside his top hat. "I need this for my long journey."

"Here! Have this one more!" Before walking away the confines of her own abode, the old lady throws another apple at him, which he caught without much ease. "Take that one with you!"

"Thank you!"

The noble man just said, as he started to walk around the plaza, eating the apples silently to himself.

In his head, he can't wait any longer for the night to finally swallow this city.

This city of Barcelona, how beautiful this night will be.

* * *

Of course, it wasn't like her to just stop talking.

It is not her fault that she doesn't know what to say. Maybe she can make up a story with that span of time? Just continue smiling as always like there is no tomorrow?

Yes that must have been a great idea. She would not look that off and pathetic there.

And yet, she didn't. She didn't said anything, she didn't lie.

Worst, she used the fact that there was a finder's 'corpse' just near them and directed them there.

She didn't only dig her grave but also made her own casket.

"What do you think?" Kanda asked as he looks at another exorcist sitting quietly in front of them, as if listening to the very movement and sound of the churning of the grass, even the splashing waves of the sea.

The exorcist is known as Noise Marie, a blind man.

He has a huge body structure. He wasn't fat but more like, a bulky person that Juuri can see in clubs posed as guards there that she had forgotten what they called.

But she wasn't listening at all to them, she was too preoccupied in blaming herself.

So this is the feeling of actually in the position of being caught and was not able to say a word to cover up yourself? How pathetic, humiliating.

She knows everything for freaking goodness sake! She must be prepared! She was prepared! Everything was just in the flow. Why did she EFFING mess up?

_'It would have been easy to just lie there.'_ She thought as she concentrated on not throwing a fit right now and banging her head against the wall. _'It's not that of a big issue! It-s'_

This is bad. She is already reaching it.

The point where she cannot contain her feelings anymore.

_'Just a little more until I saved Daisya…'_

"One hundred, two hundred..There are so many that I can't make them all out. They're so many and quite far. They will reach Barcelona by nightfall. " The blind exorcist replied with a grim expression. "The General must be around the area, in Barcelona. "

And she was sure as hell that Kanda's glare had been boring holes behind her back for a long time now.

"Hey, hey, we won't get there by night." Daisya said, scratching his head while trying to think of a way to get them to the said city. "No matter how fast we haul out."

"And the marshall? "

Lucky her, Daisya wasn't aware of that mistake. At least, she managed to get close to the said weird male for her to be able to snuck (sneak) in with him anytime from that upcoming incident.

"I believe he, too, is near the city." Noise Marie replied, still sitting on a rock.

"Shit! Let's hurry up then!"

"Wait." Kanda stopped the anxious male.

When they spotted a small yacht, it was Daisya's turn to gawk at the said boat.

"Ooh…Nice work, Marie!"

"Let's go, brat."

She will partner up with Daisya Barry in Barcelona.

"C-coming!" She said as she silently slapped herself for not listening.

"Oi!" Juuri felt a harsh tug from her left arm, she found another arm gripping hers tightly. She slowly looked up to see an angry looking Kanda.

But there is something inside those eyes of his that makes her stop in her tracks.

It wasn't the usual angry look.

"What's wrong with you?"

_'Huh?'_

What does he mean?

What's wrong with him?

She was quite unsure what to say. Well, she sure looks weird, troubled if Kanda knows enough. But why does he care?

Isn't Kanda's character supposed to _not_ care?

"Kanda..are you," Juuri silently muttered as she looks him at the eye. But this time, she cannot help but blush and look the other way. "w-wor-"

_'Wait, I'm bl-lush-'_

Why did his eyes look, look-

_'FUCK! FUCK!'_

What's with those eyes?

Now it's her turn to ask herself on what the hell is _wrong_ with her.

"Oi-"

"You two lovebirds! Hold tight, we are going full speed!" Daisya snickers at them, making her face blush even redder but also sweat drop from the thought. Kanda and her, as lovebirds?

_'We look more like in-laws who won't settle into something.'_

Inside her head, she is silently cursing her stupidity for even reacting like this.

On the other hand, she felt Kanda leave her side that instant. Must be glaring deadly daggers at the poor guy right now.

_'And about Daisya,'_ Juuri secretly looked at the said exorcist with a grim expression, her lips in a thin line. _'Can I be able to do something? Am I prepared this time?'_

"We are approaching the seaside."

Juuri made a silent prayer to herself.

_'May God have mercy on us.'_

* * *

"Try to hold on! The exorcist must be on their way right now!"

"Help us!"

"Calling unit 23! Please respond!"

"Guard the south gate!"

"They are attacking on different sides! We can-_ AHHH_!"

"Hey! Answer us!"

Everyone was running around. Sounds of despair and death are evident in the air. One by one, the number of humans are falling down into nothing but pieces of ash. The once beautiful city of Barcelona is now nothing but a graveyard of the fallen finders.

What can they do against akuma? They are just humans with no innocence at all.

At first, the finders thought that they can be able to hold out the akuma as long as they guard the sky they will be safe but when the said abomination began attacking underground, they weren't prepared for the onslaught to happen in all directions with that surprise attack.

No matter what they do, they cannot be able to win anymore.

They do not possess any power.

This battle is done for.

But they need to struggle.

And hope that the exorcists are going to make it in time.

"Squad 13! Please respo-AHHH!"

They are falling one by one like helpless pieces of dominoes.

Are they just going to die like this? So helpless?

**"DEATHSCYTHE, ACTIVATE! "** They heard a distant unknown voice said. **"WIND SCAR!"**

"Ha! That wasn't bad at all, Juuri!" Another voice said, **"CHARITY BALL ACTIVATE!"**

**"KAICHU: ICHIGEN!"**

**"NOEL ORGANON!"  
**

These voices weren't that foreign.

"Are you okay, finder-san?" A black-haired female exorcist asked with a small smile. "I'm sorry we are kind of late."

"Che. " Another figure, a blue-haired exorcist whose name was known around the order for being violent, said. "Blame it on some brat who won't stop puking like no tomorrow."

"H-Hey! It's not like that! Mou!" The girl retorted while raising her first ion the air. "It's not my fault that I have motion sickness, you jerk!"

"So, it wasn't your damn fault?"

"Stop fighting you two lov-"

"We need to start the mission right now."

Are they going to be saved somehow?

* * *

"Juuri?" Daisya asked as he looks at the girl infront of him. "-do you have a golem?"

"Well, actually," Juuri scratched her head nervously. Well,it was kind of too sudden to be in Team Tiedoll that she wasn't able to have one. "'bout that matter, Komui had forgotten to give me one."

"More like, _you_ had forgotten to ask for one."

"I-I'm," She stuttered then finally looking rather angrily at her sweet team mate. "Well, thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Genius Idiot!"

"Why you _little_-"

If one had been wondering, the four exorcists are kind of in a short conference to deal with the vast number of akuma in the area. And the solution was for them to divide individually.

That _was_ the original plan, really.

But knowing that there was one of them who do not have a golem…

"Che. " Kanda started looking at the small group, his innocence still activated. "I'll have the b-"

"I'll just go with him!" Juuri says as she smiled to herself, pointing to the 19 year-old mummy looking exorcist. "Is it okay, with you, Daisya?"

"Well…of course!" Daisya said, scratching his head while looking nervously at something or more like someone glaring daggers at him…

Is it just her imagination or Kanda doesn't look fine?

"Hey," Juuri asked as she felt like something of a bad aura is emitting behind her, she looked up to see it was Kanda. Weird. "-Is there a problem?"

Unfortunately, it seems like Kanda doesn't even intent on hearing her out.

What?

"Hey!"

Wait. He was about to say something right?

Out of the blue she felt her cheeks redden in color.

...

_'N-no way! He wasn't, that's impossible!'_

No way in hell that thought is possible beyond human comprehension.

"It's decided then. Let's go." Noise Marie says, as they all scamper out in different directions, golems activated for just as planned.

Well, at least she managed to get with Daisya Barry.

"Don't worry, Juuri." She heard Daisya says as he holds out his hands at her, grinning at her playfully. "We'll play soccer after this little hassle"

"Seems to me that you are quite enjoying this, Daisya." She replies, looking grimly at the sky above them.

A looming dark night.

"Of course, that is why I became an exorcist, right. This is the only thing that makes me alive, you see."

"Yeah, I also hate boredom. " She says quietly to herself, remembering something that she wasn't supposed to. "That boredom also led me where I am now."

That boredom that made her kill herself.

That piece of her that she always buried deep inside her consciousness, mocking her of how pathetic and weak she had been, the never ending emptiness she had felt before she was alive.

The girl that had sinned but can never repent.

_'I won't let you die Daisya Barry.'_

* * *

It's been exactly ten minutes from when they had split up and it seems like the akuma had also devised that very same plan they also split up into hordes. She and Daisya are currently hiding at the top of a building while talking through the golem with the other two male exorcists.

"They're all split up!" She heard Daisya say beside her just as what she had observed.

"There are even more here than what I expected." She heard Kanda said on the other line.

"Indeed." Another deep voice belonging to Noise Marie said.

"Looks like this will be a great pain." She silently muttered to herself while yawning, not noticing that the said communication device is just beside her.

Too late.

"Lazy brat." She heard Kanda said on the other line with a scoff. "Try to be useful sometime."

"Don't make it sound like I don't do anything good, Kanda!" She says but suddenly smirking to herself. "Aww, don't tell me you just missed me. How _sweet_~"

"Go die."

" Aw man…I..hung…"

"You are breaking up Daisya." Marie said on the other side.

"Geez, your golem sucks, Daisya." Juuri says as she looks at the said exorcist with a flat look.

"I'll try to get it replaced next time!" Daisya answered beside her.

_'I'll surely make it that this will not be the last time,'_

"Che, blame the bad luck beside you." That same rude voice said on the other side again making her face palm herself.

Why is he targeting her nerves right now? Right at the very moment that they are going to get attacked any moment.

That soulless yandere.

"I see, it's very clear to me." She says as she smile weakly to herself. "-you are a superstitious old man that knows feng shui. What have you done to the real Kanda?"

"Oi, stop it..." Daisya said, quite amazed at the battle that is between his co-exorcists rather than them against the akuma.

"Che, idiot brat." Kanda said on the other line. " Where are you guys right now?"

"About three kilometers east of that funky building." Daisya said while making sure that Juuri won't get a hold of his golem and get back onto the blue-haired samurai, starting another verbal battle between these two.

And he was the one who thought that something was going on between them.

"I'm about five west of it." Marie said.

"And I'm to the south." The samurai exorcist answered.

"Man, looks like…s'll be…ong ni…t." The static voice of Daisya sounded on the golems of the other two exorcists.

"I can hear the demons all around us."Marie said, listening on every little thing around him while hiding behind a building. "We're right in the middle of a crowd of them."

"Let's meet up." Kanda said, still in a sitting position under a small bridge. " We can find each other using our golems if we are less than ten kilometers apart."

"Well then, me, Juuri and Kanda will meet up where you are, ol' man Marie." Daisya replied.

"When then?"

"Before dawn." Kanda said, akuma instantly showing themselves to them.

_"May God bless us then."_ Juuri cannot help but say before the line totally ended,

"Right you are!" Daisya said, getting on a fighting stance or more like a shooting stance in front of the hordes of akuma. "Innocence, activate! Shoot!"

"Deathscythe, Activate!" Juuri said, jumping on the air as she maneuvered herself with her newly formed scythe from her shadow. " Try this! WIND SCAR!"

And the chess game had finally began.

* * *

"Good grief, where is the rendezvous point the Earl was talking about?" The familiar noble man said to himself. He was walking around the City of Barcelona for hours now but there wasn't anything that caught his eyes.

Boredom, really.

Luckily, he still has one more apple to eat for him to waste sometime.

_**BAM!**_

A huge explosion just right in front of him which caught him by surprise, causing the poor apple to roll around on the ground. From the explosion, a man in black who appears to wear bandages and make-up that shape like tears appeared.

Kind of remind him of two idiot twins who won't shut up.

"An exorcist.." He muttered to himself. Oh well, it's not like he have time to kill one right now.

Truthfully, he has a lot of time for a kill.

"Oh, a human." The man in black said, stopping right in front of him. " You're not a demon, are you?"

He is not a _mere_ akuma, of course.

"Not really," He replied, he noticed that the exorcist began encircling him like some prey.

Just like how a lion encircles its food.

This mere human doesn't know who actually the prey here is.

The noble man can already feel his blood lust growing.

"How could a human walk about here unharmed?" The exorcist asked again, rather suspicious and wary of his being or more like, know what he is.

He took a deep breath.

"What's your name?" He asked, not looking at his soon to be prey.

Atleast, he have the decency to ask for his victim's name.

"Daisya, Daisya Barry."

So he is not what he is looking for.

How disappointing.

"Nope, I'm none of your concern. " He said, looking at the card in his hand. "Well then, I'm in a bit of a hurry." He says as he starts to walk off.

All of a sudden, he was cut off just after taking a few steps by a ball whisking passed him.

Of course he dodged it on time.

"You're not a normal person, are you?" The exorcist asked, with a small grin. "Talk to me a bit."

And Tyki hates it when he is tempted to do something that he wasn't supposed to.

But it also makes him love it for the fun of it.

That is how twisted he is.

"And I tried so hard to hold back…" He said in a low dark voice. If this is how this exorcist wants his fate to be, then be it.

The poor guy can just blame his fate of ever meeting him.

"I'm afraid I cannot hold off no longer."

* * *

"I understand. " A Chinese green haired female exorcist said on the line with a grim expression. She just received a call that they, the exorcists are directed to go to Barcelona, Spain as soon as possible. At first, she wasn't expected to hear such an urgent and serious news but she was also told that Marshall Tiedoll was reported to be around that area.

"Let's go Allen-kun."

That means, Team Tiedoll is also out there, fighting off the hundreds of akuma.

"How's the Order, Lenalee?" Another exorcist with white hair asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Akuma from around the world have assembled and are on the move." The said female exorcist now known as Lenalee looks at him before continuing. "All the Akuma in Southern Europe are headed for Barcelona."

"Barcelona?" The white-haired male exorcist paused to think for a second. "That's where Devon, the finder from the other day, was headed, Lenalee!"

"Yes," She replies back while hurriedly walking toward the train that will take them to Barcelona. "I have news that Team Tiedoll is already there."

"Eh?" Allen asked, then finally realizing something. "Kanda and Juuri!"

"Let's hurry up, Allen-kun." Lenalee says behind him.

"Right."

* * *

She was not supposed to leave his side, really. He was with her a moment ago, just fighting some level two akuma.

How in the fucking hell did he just disappeared like that!

"That damn fool!" Juuri cursed as she runs around, trying to decipher where in the seven parts of earth is Daisya. "I told him not to leave my side!"

Or more like he told her to stay by his side.

How can she be able to help someone who isn't_ lenient_ to be helped?

She feels like she is now beyond the use of the adjective of hellish frustration mixed with annoyance.

How will she be able to find him in time?

_'AGRR! THAT IDIOT DAISYA!'_ She thought as she sliced another level two that tried to creep behind her. _'Ugh! What if I'm already late-'_

"FUCK THAT BAKA! BAKA DA!" She continue to cursed while still fighting and slicing off the large hordes of akuma with her scythe that kept on barraging of bullets on her. She wasn't aware that she was already speaking in Japanese.

Fucking nuisance.

That is what she hates about herself.

She is a pessimistic person. Everything will be fine. Nothing will come out of panicking. Try to relax. Deep breath is essential.

Everything _will_ be fine.

She can already hear her own heartbeat pounding loudly in her chest, protesting for some lack of air and rest. She almost felt like slumping over to the ground, never waking up 'til dawn. Maybe it was her fault for choosing a scythe as a weapon of choice in the first place.

It wasn't that easy to swing a scythe that was taller than you every single time.

But she tried to ignore it. This is nothing.

"I promised to myself," She sliced three level ones on her right. "that I won't-" She sliced another two level two's behind her. "-LET ANOTHER ONE DIE ON ME!"

_'Wait for me, Daisya.'_

* * *

"The color of your skin and the wound of your brow.." Daisya asked, very shocked that the person in front of him wasn't entirely a normal human. "Are you a Noah Clansmen?"

His suspicion is true at all especially with the evident gray skin and the stigma carved on their head just above the brow.

This guy is a Noah.

"So what if I am?"

"Charity Bell, activate!" Daisya activated his innocence. This could be fun. A fight against a mere Akuma is beginning to bore him out.

"How scary!" The Noah in front of him said. But he can make out the small sarcasm behind his words.

He'll just show him how strong of an exorcist he is for this Noah to take him on seriously.

"Let's see how much fun you'll have when I kick your head off!" Daisya said, kicking his innocence, Charity Bell towards the Noah. As expected, the Noah was able to dodge it effortlessly.

But there is a catch.

Out of the blue, the Charity Bell made a loud screeching sound, making the mirrors of the buildings shatter loudly.

"Sonic Resonance?"

The Charity Bell will come back with a finishing attack.

**_BAM!_**

_'Just as expected.'_

"That's the end of that."

However, Daisya wasn't prepared to see the Noah still standing and…holding his Charity Bell with one hand as if it was nothing.

In a blink of an eye, the Noah who was supposed to be dead with that attack was now standing intimidatingly in front of him.

"Y-You-"

"The end of whom, now?" The Noah whispered devilishly.

Is this the end of him?

Is this the difference of power between that of a Noah and an exorcist?

"AAGHHH!"

_'What a huge difference.'_

* * *

It was almost dawn. It was finally another new day beginning at its peak, welcoming the new birds with its refreshing breeze. A birth of a new hope.

But this time, it was death that will greet a poor exorcist's life.

"W-what the hell are…" Daisya muttered, he was placed upside down on one of the lamp post of the plaza. Ironically, this place was actually the meeting place of his team mates just before dawn.

But it will be only his corpse that will be able to greet them when they've come here.

"Is that really all you've got?" The Noah asked, standing elegantly in front of his battered form. What a shame really, he wasn't even able to lay a small cut on the bastard's face.

"Any last words?"

So this will be the end for him, huh.

He had gone through boredom with almost all his life before, he was given a chance to live that dream of his, to live an adventurous life.

His life would be compared as short but this is more than enough.

"No, not really."

He wasn't that bored anymore. He had fun.

His dream came true.

"Alright th-"

**"BACKLASH WAVE!"**

Out of the nowhere, a female with black hair and a black scythe in hand, wearing an exorcist clothes showed up from above, missing the Noah's head by a couple of centimeters. The said Noah however, was able to move in time, managing to land a few meters from his former position in front of Daisya.

"Another exorcist and a female at that, I see." The Noah said, smiling devilishly to himself. "Did anyone tell you that ladies like you should not interrupt two people who are having a serious talk?"

This made the Daisya looked up to see his savior. "Y-You! W-Why?"

Juuri is standing protectively in front of him, her innocence still activated. Daisya felt her unbind one of the chains holding him on his left arm.

"I told you not to leave me, didn't I you stupid Daisya?"

Huh?

What does she mean by that?

"Sorry, I wasn't told about morals that much." The female intruder was none other than, Juuri Nightray said. "Being a fine lady was not my forte, Monsieur."

Does she mean that she knows something like this will happen?

"So, what is the name of this fine lady, then?" The Noah said, bowing silently at her in a mock manner. "Though, I cannot express how angered I am for you to interrupt my kill."

She should just run, she doesn't stand a chance.

Even he who had been an exorcist for years wasn't enough. The former General Yeeger wasn't enough,

"Eh? Shouldn't a gentleman like you introduce yourself first than asking me?" Juuri said, ignoring the previous comment while still observing very keenly the opponent's moves. "What an ungrateful man, you are, Mr. Noah."

What else can she, a newbie can do?

"Oh, forgive me." The Noah took a step forward, causing the female exorcist to take a step back, cautiously looking at him. "I am called as Tyki Mikk, my lady."

"I'll protect you with my life, Daisya Barry." Juuri said silently in a soft voice to him.

"Oh, really?" She said, taking in an attack stance then suddenly disappearing only to reappear behind the Noah. "HELL IF I'LL GIVE YOU MY NAME!"

"Juuri!"

And the fight between the Noah and Juuri Nightray began.

* * *

"It's good to have you. It was really fun and exciting." Tyki Mikk, the Noah said caressing the creamy pale face of a female exorcist in his arms. "Though, I really think that women should just stay at home, do the laundry, cook and clean."

"Juuri! Run!" A male exorcist who was chained on a lamppost upside down shouted at her.

Is that Daisya that was calling her? She's not that sure anymore. She cannot even see much even if she opened her eyes to check it out.

Is this the feeling of dying?

"Oh, so your name is Juuri? What a beautiful name." Tyki said, continuing to caress the face of the said female exorcist.

The first time she felt it, when she had slit her left wrist, it was kind of painful too. The searing pain with every millimeter slice of the Swiss knife gave a horrible feeling. Every drop of blood that poured out, she felt like she was going to throw over.

That sickening metallic smell.

But that time, she felt too numb to care.

It's nothing, it is just plain cold and empty.

Dying alone in that small apartment that she owns for herself.

She was that foolish back then.

"It was really a shame. I was quite moved by your fast paced attacks. But just like humans, you are fragile, you easily get tired and distracted."

Why can't she move her body? Why does it feel numbed and not pained?

Is she that tired?

Isn't she the one who told Daisya that she'll protect him?

She needed to stand up. She needs to fight. She is still alive, so as Daisya that is why there is still hope.

She made a promise to herself.

"JUURI, PLEASE!"

"And did I say that I love your eyes? You held such determined eyes, full of emotion. It was so bold. I like it." Tyki said as he finally lets go of the female exorcist in his arms.

Is this the end of her life here?

This world that made a small space for her, a small role to fulfil and be able to live in happily even in this short time.

Things that she learned in the past that she will never get, was actually the very thing that this world had offered her.

A home full of friends and a family that she can finally call her own.

It was almost three months since she had first come to the Order as an exorcist.

She was hoping to originally last a little more longer, maybe on the episode with the Arc? The Asian Branch? It would be fun if she will be able to witness the Komuvitan D incident that she so laughed her ass off when she read it to the point that she was hushed in the library of her school.

She still wants to live.

"I'll remember your name, don't worry." She felt Tyki's hand over her chest, placing something above it.

_'Must be the Tease.'_

She craned her neck at the other male exorcist who was still chained on the lamp post, looking teary eyed at her. He was speaking something to her but she can't make out what he is saying. So she said something that she is sure that he will get.

An apology.

"I'm sorry Daisya."

She looks down at her left wrist which supposed to contain her innocence in a form of a red cross. But now, it was nothing but wrist joint out of its proper place and the cross-shaped hollow wound which reminds her of the cut she made herself.

Her innocence is now dead, crushed just like Daisya's.

Everyone here was so warm, real.

Thank you for this world, really.

"Goodbye, my lady."

And darkness consumed her.

But before her mind had totally slipped away, she felt something soft and warm touch her lips.

_"The sorcerer, who gained_

_And then lost everything_

_What does she desire?_

_What is she seeking?_

_At the end of time…"_

_-Chrono Story by Len and Rin Kagamine(VOCALOID)_

* * *

Finally! I made it~!

And thank you Emiliekat for helping me edit this! I'm so happy~!

By the way, I'm sorry again for not updating that long because I cannot describe how preoccupied I am that time. I know it isn't much of an excuse but I hope it'll reach you people.^^ I also want to share that if you have questions, just pm me...well, truth to be told, I am so happy receiving reviews or pm's here in fanfic. It is just this warm feeling that I was able to atleast realize that I am doing fine in here, that it was a good choice after all. I'm not being emo or regretful in being an author(I'm proud of it!XD) I am just so glad to hear your feedbacks!^^ Isn't it great when you talk/chat with someone with the same interest?XD

and yeah...I'm so into Vocaloid...some of the songs that really catches me right now..more like from the twins... And Kaito is hot~ (damn weakness from hot long haired bishies!.)

I'm going to type again and probably be able to come up with the next chappie in ten days...or more?( I also need to send it to Emiliekat) And for the grammar, please all the credits is hers, she really did a hell lot of work to correct my grammars and help me.(thanks again!)

So, hope you like it! Please message and review~^^

-Jacqueline


	32. The Keyhole of Pandora's Box

**_Recap:_**

_Juuri and the rest of the Team Tiedoll had made it to the city of Barcelona, where they got wind of the location of Marshal Froi Tiedoll. On their way, they also met Noise Marie, the brawny build, blind exorcist of Team Tiedoll. To top it all, the city was already on the verge of destruction from hundreds of Akuma and so, the exorcists decided to split up into four and fight._

_And as she expected it to be, Juuri and Daisya had met Tyki Mikk, a Noah Clansmen._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

_"Remembering all of that moment_

_Naturally repeating that sin over and over_

_Realizing the reason it all ended_

_Having to go back to those days"_

It was over.

Finally, the frightening night of battle with the akuma was over. The sun was already up on its throne, blessing the world with its light of grace. But by some reason, that light doesn't reach the fallen terraces of the once City of Trades, Barcelona.

A familiar flying triangular shaped golem was the one who welcomed the new day. And death was the one who splashed cold water that brought them back to the harsh realization of the aftermaths of the war.

"It was Daisya's golem." The tall, brawny and tan- skinned male exorcist named Noise Marie stated while leaning against a brick wall. His words sounded more like a question rather than a statement itself, perhaps asking the other party to verify his thoughts.

It was quite evident it belongs to the said exorcist.

The fight was intense, but they manage to defeat the akuma on time and gathered at the said meeting place. On the other side, another exorcist who seemed to be leaning against another wall across from Marie just nodded silently.

His gaze was down casted. For them exorcists, this wasn't something to be dwelt upon, especially for him.

Out of nowhere, the remaining finders who managed to survive came to approach them, weariness and sorrow were evident in their eyes.

Something that the blue-haired exorcist would never show nor do. His gaze was as cold and as caring as ever as he looked down at the unmoving male exorcist lying on the ground.

That stupid Daisya.

_"You should lighten up more, buddy!"_

_"Don't you dare call me that, you idiot!"_

A small memory of him and Daisya had made its way inside his head in which he immediately tried to push out of his system.

Daisya was careless, that is why he got himself into this situation.

"We will return the body to the Order along with the injured finders." A finder behind them who appeared to be the head finder of the troop said. As usual, Kanda didn't care but for this time, he was opt to say something, his unwavering gaze still resting on the said exorcist.

Humans are weak. They easily die.

"The akuma?"

They are not like him, who can heal himself fast enough not to succumb to death.

"None remain within the city." The finder replied curtly. "A contingent of them has fled to the south though."

_'The idiot that he is.' _Kandathought. "We cannot leave them be."

They need to continue their mission.

"The Marshall may be in that area." The finder added.

_'Everyone is accountable for their own actions.'_

"Then we must make haste."

"Yes." Marie said beside him, also looking grimly infront of Daisya eventhough he cannot see a thing.

But out of respect of someone who died on duty as a fellow exorcist on the same team with him, Kanda finally found it in himself to say something before they were about to head out again for the Marshall.

"Take care of Daisya."

Daisya Barry is dead.

Silently, another sullen figure of a female just nodded as she also scurried off with her fellow exorcist.

"Goodbye, Daisya."

* * *

"Found you!"

"Found him!"

A horde of akuma said as they sneered at the human with big red glasses wearing a gray cloak with a familiar black coat underneath with golden trimmings, completely surrounding the said prey.

But the human just sighed tiredly to himself as a reply. Hehad been travelling for days and the only rest that he considered to be called a 'rest was yesterday night. It was such a happy experience, just drawing sceneries that appease his love for art and having to draw the marvellous wonders of this world is such a great thing for him. However, after spending the night with the family of merchants he grew quite weary of staying too much and decided to leave to Barcelona.

He is an exorcist, a Marshall at that.

He will just attract attention and endanger the innocent lives of people with him. Just like this situation.

"Found him. Found him." The maniacal cackle of the akuma resounded on the empty grassland of the countryside.

The Marshall knew that he needed to do something for them of course.

"Is that all of you, then?"

It was his passion to draw.

Andit was his duty to exterminate this ugly monstrosities that keep on messing the beauty of this world as an exorcist.

"The Marshall... The Marshall... The Marshall." They keep on cackling evilly.

When will come a time when he can be able to just travel around like a normal human would and not deal with these abomination?

"If more come, I have no choice but to clean them up, as well." He said with a sigh as he pulled out a goldenrod that looks like a sceptre and a cross from behind, ready to activate his innocence any moment from now. "Maker of Eden, _activate_!"

For this world that he loves, he will extinguish them.

"I'll teach you how beautiful this world can be."

May they rest in peace.

"_Art!_"

Suddenly, a more brighter light erupted from the innocence, completely blinding and confusing the akuma that are currently surrounding him.

"What is that?"

"Is it his weapon?"

"What-AHH!"

Just as expected within just a second, all the akuma fall into the ground, dead.

How many more of these akuma do they need to defeat to attain that goal?

* * *

Why won't they blame her?

"Oi! Hurry up brat!"She heard the familiar bossy voice of Kanda. As usual, she just picked up her pace to keep up with his long strides but this time, she did not protest.

She cannot find it in herself to say something.

She felt guilty, accountable for his death. They should start blaming her!

She was with him but she was the _one_ who managed to get out _alive_.

_'It's so frustrating.'_

If someone should die, it should be her.

_'I wanted to cry, but I shouldn't.'_

The black-haired female exorcist and her fellow exorcists are currently in haste to South to meet the marshall, just as the mission says. However, her mind keep drifting back from what had happened last night.

The night she and Daisya was killed.

As the memory came rushing back to her, she cannot help but unconsciously bit her lip. She wasn't dreaming about the sharp pain she had received right after she felt that warm sensation on her lips-

Juuri felt her blood boil from anger and maybe from embarrassment.

It was her first kiss.

_'Fucking bastard excuse for a Noah.'_

Never in her sixteen years of existence in that world of her had she had a boyfriend nor someone dare to kiss her. Well, some perverts attempted to do so just to mock her but they all ended up with a _few _broken bones and a kick on _that_ part quite miserably. But right now, she has a lot in her mind that there is no more space for that little incident to matter.

The kiss part is nothing compared to what happened.

She had let herself get killed by Tyki Mikk and that resulted to something that she was afraid of.

_'How am I still alive?' _

Juuri asked herself for the twentieth time already since she woke up from the hard ground completely fine and with someone's corpse hanging upside down on a pole beside her.

It was Daisya's.

Juuri continue to ask herself but deep inside, she knew exactly as clear as day what had happened.

It was not the innocence that healed her and made her live again.

It was _him._

* * *

_:FLASHBACK:_

She was just standing there.

It was dark and empty. To add to that, it was also cold. Too cold for her liking. She knows this place all too well to the point that it doesn't surprise her anymore. This pit of darkness where she is in.

It was that same place she had gone through right after she killed herself. She remembered it even if it was just a short moment.

Just like some déjà vu.

But she cannot help but feel helpless about it.

She died and broke her promise.

"That time," She quietly said to herself. "-I wonder where am I supposed to go."

Her memories before joining the Order keep rushing through her like wild waves that wanted to break her core. All this time, she just stayed quiet, reassuring herself that there must be some reason. But as the time pass by, she started to make a hypothesis.

First of all, this must be Hell or maybe Purgatory. She isn't some dedicated, moralized martyr that is categorized as good so she was fairly sure this is not heaven.

And lastly, she had read a few books about heaven and even the Bible to know that heaven is some place that is like some paradise with trees and bright light and not this cold limbo space she was currently in.

So, she was really done for this time, huh?

The dark-haired girl knew all along what is happening with her. She just couldn't accept it. She didn't know that it was her conscience that kept on denying it.

She was afraid that if she did accept it, she will go mad.

"AH! DARN IT!" She said as she kicked the air infront of her in frustration." I'm finally dead! I already kicked the bucket! Signed my Death Certificate! I'm screwed! That's THAT assholes! JUST_ FUCKING GREAT_!" She continued to cuss loudly to no one in particular until she felt her larynx give out.

And that is for eternity because it will be impossible for the said organ to gave out in the first place because she is already dead.

And because of this second death, the slow and sweet whisper of nostalgia that kept on creeping behind her made its presence known.

"It's been awhile." An eerie but familiar male voice resounded around, making her alert of someone's presence. "Do you still remember me?"

She felt cold breath behind her neck, making her shudder subconsciously. However, she kept her cool and decided to calm down by taking in deep breaths. Unfortunately, it wasn't working especially with the lack of much light around her.

She cannot see a thing.

The only thing she can hear and feel is the coldness and that dangerous aura embracing her from behind.

She cannot move.

"Who are y-you? Show yourself!"

"Oh? You have forgotten about me already? Or-" The male entity said. She couldn't see his face but she was sure it was grinning madly behind her. " –you just don't want to remember, don't you? How cruel~."

At this point, she is already grinding her teeth in anger. Not to the mad person behind her but to herself. She should have shoved him away minutes ago and not just chatwith him like some afternoon tea party scene. Hell, who the hell is he anyway?

"You know you owe me, right?" That overly sweet male voice said, sending another shiver to run down her spine.

"It was hard enough for me to steal that piece of crap called God's Crystal from those cranky twittering excuse for a flea. I bet their mouths sure flaps faster than their wings, can't you remember?"And with a snap of his finger, the lock had came off.

Her memories all came rushing in like a flood.

"I don't need for you to snap, just_ yet_." He said, while swinging his hands in a mocking tone as he snapped his fingers again, cutting the release of memories that is surging through her system in which she was silently thanking for. "It's better if you don't remember that much. It won't be that fun anymore if the climax will starts so soon."

Ofcourse she knows him. Damn, she cannot forget who he was no matter what. Before, she was fooled it was some angel sent from the heavens to give salvation especially for people like her. But after being put through hell, she was sure now of its existence.

He was the daredevil who tricked her.

Someone who made her do something before she killed herself.

"Wha-what do you m-mean?" She said as she staggers away from him while hugging herself as if to calm her shaking limbs. "I- I killed myself and that's that! How-…its impossible!"

It's disgusting.

The blood, her blood, their-

"Y-you!-" She said while clutching her head in pain as she felt her legs wobble like jelly.

_'He was the one who inserted the innocence on me? ' _She thought grimly as she averted her eyes away from him. _'It was that second chance...'_

"Poor girl who isn't able to get through to her past." The grinning figure said, making its way to her miserable form.

"You're my extra piece, my favourite ninth white pawn on the board."

The poor girl just continues to shut herself from the tempting offer of the demon who is currently patting her head affectionately just like a father. But she knew it was more than that, it was nothing but twisted desire for him to control her again.

But no matter how hard she covers her ears with her hands to silence his words, the louder his voice resonates inside her head.

"Don't worry; I'll change the rules for you just so you can exist."

The memory that she kept hidden and locked up inside her until the day she died, never to be opened again just like a Pandora's box full of nothing but evil things she needs to locked away.

"But it looks like you've found yourself on the edge with another pawn cornered by a black bishop, huh."

Too bad it wasn't her who is now in control of that very key.

"Like a bishop, he easily killed you two from behind. Two diagonal pawns won't stand enough against a bishop on your back."

"What do you want, demon?" The female exorcist snapped as she willed herself to face him. When she completely whirled around to look, she found nothing but darkness.

"Are you looking for me?" That same eerie voice said, and again, coming from behind her which made her turn around again to face nothing.

"What the-" She was silenced by a hand cupping her face.

"Shh, relax." The voice said again. But this time, it isn't coming from behind. "I know what you want. What _you_ desire."

He was infront of her but she couldn't see him just like last time. The only evident thing that reminded her of him is that blood red hawk eyes that seems to crave for her, her breaking into unimaginable pieces until she was sure she cannot be able to be herself again.

The devil who wanted nothing but to own her very body and soul.

"I'm here to offer my_ help _the_ third_ time, milady."The male abomination said while licking its lips in delight. "I know you want it, right? To _live _again?"

"Stop it. SHUT UP!" She said as she tried to punch him with her right hand but her hand just went through dark smoke. She won't allow herself to fall again to his trap.

"I'll make you stronger, just as you wanted."

_'He is a demon. He couldn't be trusted.' _She thought as she tightened her grip on her hands until she was sure it was now bleeding.

"You won't die on me _again.~"_

Wait. She was bleeding? It couldn't be-

"Eh? B-Blood? But I am already dea-"

"Why would I let my precious lady just die like that? After all the trouble that I had gone through just for this chess game to commence?" He said tauntingly from her left. A few meter away from her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The demon just smiled at this.

"Tsk, tsk that's not the question here, deary." The demon's eye's looks at her, taunting her of how helpless she is. Humans are pathetic creatures. If there is a favourable opportunity laying infront of them, they would grasp it up like some hungry dog without a brain.

She was not an exception to that.

She bet that daredevil is already swishing its lousy tail at her, waiting for her very approval to another deal.

"Would you like to live again and make a deal with me?"

There was a long silence. It was too deafening in her part.

"...I'll do it." She said as she shook her head and looked him in the eyes. That very bold and desperate eyes that is full of despair. "-I want to live again, to be strong enough for everyone."

A decision that she knows she'll pay dearly.

She wasn't aware that it took all the demon's willpower not to cackle loudly at that very moment.

"Welcome back from the dead, '_Juuri Nightray_'."

_:END OF FLASHBACK:_

* * *

After walking a few miles around the open fields from Barcelona with fast and long strides courtesy of the blue-haired jerk, they successfully were able to locate the whereabouts of the said marshall just as they expected him to be.

This is Marshall Froi Tiedoll, their assigned Marshall to escort.

And it wasn't long enough when he turned into a crying father who has lost his son after knowing of what had become of one of his apprentice.

"I see."Froi Tiedoll, the Marshall said, still crying his eyes out from the news. "Daisya is dead, is he?"

No one from the three exorcists dared to answer knowing that the fatherly Marshall needs time for himself to cope up with the sudden death of this kind of situation, it is better not to say at all.

They had suffered a great lost. But no one found the courage to speak their mind for the matter.

Maybe she will do something to lighten up the mood. Just so like her character. But right now, with the current situation of her Marshall, she couldn't.

Especially with the deal she had made again.

She too was depressed.

Why does she need to be a stupid tear jerker when she sees someone crying too?

_'I just need to ignore it. ' _She silently chanted to herself, making sure that she was thinking of something else. _'Just **darn** ignore it.'_

"That's so sad." Marshall Tiedoll cries as he wipes his tear strained eyes with his arm. "He used to break my glasses with his Charity Bell."

Marshall Tiedoll is such a great person.

"He was such a good boy…"

_'And also a good friend.' _She thought as as she gingerly looked away from them.

"The body will reach Headquarters today." Marie said out of nowhere, maybe trying to reassure the Marshall in some way.

She needs to say something,right?

But what words would she be able to compensate with the sadness that is clearly etched in their hearts?

Moreover, she cannot even make herself feel better.

"His Charity Bell was taken as well." The blue-haired swordsman said beside her. For some reason, Juuri didn't hear or detect any spite or coldness from his voice. "Marshall Tiedoll, you must accompany us to Headquarters."

Maybe he isn't that soulless as he appears to be.

It is understandable. Daisya Barry and the Marshall were with him in this team for a long time already to the point that they had gained respect from that stoned-cold heart of his.

"Daisya's home was in Bordrum, right." The Marshall asked out of nowhere, making the three of them looks surprised from the sudden change of demeanor.

It was Marie who answered the sudden question.

"Ah, yes."

"It's such a beautiful sea side town." The Marshall said, as he straightened up from his sitting position. Juuri doesn't need to look up from her current position to see that he had started to draw something with his sketching book and charcoal stick.

He is drawing the scenery of Daisya's hometown.

This made her smile silently to herself.

On the other hand, Marie and Kanda confusedly looks to each other in thought. After a moment of silence, it was Kanda's turn to say something.

"Marshall! The demons are coming for you and your innocence."

"It just what I can remember, so it may be a little off."Marshall Tiedoll said. He was now standing erect, holding the finished artwork with his two hands.

At that very moment, Juuri almost felt like crying.

_'I'm so sorry, Daisya.'_

But there were no tears to be cried for.

"Daisya, I apologize that it's just a painting but I want you to see your home one last time." Marshall Tiedoll pulled a lighter from his pocket, lighting up the small piece of paper that contains a memory of someone dear who had passed away."Rest in peace my friend."

Fire began to eat away the small piece of paper. The drawing turned to ash by seconds, while the wind lifted the burned pieces up in the heavens, as if to reach out something that were there.

As if to reach out for someone.

"I cannot return." Marshall Tiedoll said, as he finally faced them with a serious look. "We're at war, you see. I must do my duty as a Marshall."

_'He is so like a father that I never had.'_

"Also," The Marshall continued. "I must find new exorcists. If God has not forsaken us, he will send one of his servants to us."

This made the male beside her snort, but not the usual annoyed way.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Yes." Marie said, smiling a little to himself. It is so like their marshall. "-it's so like you, Master."

The two male exorcists bowed respectively at him.

"We shall accompany you, Marshall Tiedoll."

She didn't know what came up to her but for a brief moment she had forgotten her worries.

She knows this scene in the anime but, really?

Kanda just bowed down like that to someone?_Respectively?_

"Woah, woah. He is not," Juuri said quietly to herself but loud enough for the others to hear. "being a jerk for once?"

Wait. They heard her?

She did say something like that _out loud?_

_'Oh shit.'_

"Er…"

She wanted nothing but to bury herself six feet under the ground right at that very moment.

"Why you-" The blue-haired male seethed to her. " Care to repeat that,_ brat_."

If looks can kill, she was long dead the very second he had met her at Mateel.

"Oh!" The Marshal exclaimed as he finally acknowledge the new member of the group. " Are you in my team?"

Oh God.

Why are introductions always the critical part of being acquainted?

_'Ofcourse I wanted to have a good image, nonetheless.'_ She thought as she cleared her throat when-

"I am-"

"Just call her brat," Kanda said out of the blue, cutting her introduction. "She's the addition."

"HEY! MY NAME IS NOT THAT, YOU CONCEITED JERK!" She said as she raised her hand to the air in anger.

"Ohohoho. What a lively companion. "" The Marshall just laughed at this and extended his hand to her, making her stopped in her quest to punch someone's face. " I am Marshall Froi Tiedoll."

If it was her, she had grinned at him while shaking his hand.

But she did not.

Nonetheless, she smiled weakly at him and bowed down just like in Japanese style.

"I am called Juuri Nightray." She said, using her alias again for the nth time.

_"Welcome back from the dead, 'Juuri Nightray'."_

She remembered what the dark demon voice said to her but she just shook it away. She'll think more about it if she happened to have alone time to herself.

She still needs to think of what deal _he_ was talking about.

"I am honoured to be in your team, Marshall Tiedoll."

The Marshall retreated back his right hand and just smiled knowingly. She might not have shook her hand but she owns her some respect. On some degree, she had expressed her loyalty and respect to him as an exorcist.

"Many things had happened but," Marshall Tiedoll said as he looked up at the sky, then down at the determined eyes of his new apprentice. He thought he had seen something there a moment ago, but it was immediately replaced back with those same determined eyes.

"Anyway, welcome to the group, Juuri-chan."

The Marshall is somewhat happy that he had gained another child, a daughter at that.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Oh no…"The white haired male exorcist cannot help but gasped in shock. Rows of coffins are situated around the area, emitting a dark foreboding feeling of loss in the air. It was too suffocating and grim. On the other hand, some finders are moving the coffins one by one on a big boat, while some are still being cried upon by their friends.

They just came in to Barcelona with an order from the Headquarters right after they received the order. It wasn't actuallythat near for they had spent three hours on the train and running the whole night to get here. Allen was hoping that they can atleast make it in time.

But they did not.

Lenalee and him were too late to come for the rescue.

Allen cannot help but raise his hood, silently saying a prayer inside his mind.

"Oh, Allen-san, Lenalee-san." A finder that that they know said out of nowhere. Allen immediately remembered that they were the group who helped them travel and was led by another good person named Devon.

He do not want to think about it but, he cannot shove away the strange sensation building up in the pit of his stomach.

Is Devon-san, okay?

"E-Excuse me. " Allen said to the finder. "Where is Devon-san?"

There was a short pause when the said finder just bowed his head and pointed to a coffin second row to their left.

Devon is dead.

"No." The green-haired female exorcist named Lenalee Lee, gasped in shock beside him."-It can't be…"

Akuma are really too grim to exist in this world.

And as an exorcist, it is his duty to end this twisted abomination called akuma.

* * *

There were too many.

Coffins were everywhere.

Komui Lee didn't expect this great damage to fall on to them.

The once joyous atmosphere was easily extinguished by the desolate cries of despair of the people around them.

"Daisya Barry on Tiedoll's team."The brown haired chief leader's voice echoed through the chapel of the Black Order Headquarters. " Kazaana Reed and Chakar Rabon of Sokaro's team-"

For just a few days of attack, they had already suffered a great loss.

At this desperate state, what can he do?

"-Tina Spark, Gwen Freere and Sol Galem of Klaud's team. "

As the Supervisor of the Black Order?

Even as a normal human?

"All told, six exorcists were killed."

What would he be able to do to protect the exorcists who were still out there to protect and destroy the akuma?

What can he do for his little sister who was still too young to fight for her own?

"Including finders, there have been one hundered and forty eight confirmed death so far."

There was nothing he can do but continue trusting them.

He was frustrated of himself because of his inability.

"So many in just a few days?"

"And how could they get six exorcists?"

"That shouldn't happen."

Komui heard the other scientist murmuring behind him in worry but he paid them no heed.

"Shut up all of you." The chief leader, known as Reever snapped behind the doubtful and ignorant scientists. " How can you say so in the presence of those who gave their lives for our cause?"

It is right, these are the people who had become a part of his life.

They were a part of her little sister'sfamily, her world.

Komui silently took off his beret with his right hand and placed it over his heart as he bowed gravely to the people who had died for their cause.

It was the least he could do to thank them.

"Welcome home." The Chinese Supervisor said silently. "And well done all of you."

* * *

The sun grudgingly took a few more looks at the now deranged city of Barcelona as it sets slowly down the horizon. It seems that no matter how flared up it is on lighting the dark death that had befallen the poor city, it was not enough to stop the reeking sadness that the humans held evident on their hearts.

The fallen remains of the finders and one exorcist had been successfully delivered back to the Black Order Headquarters.

There was nothing left to grieve.

But that same empty space kept on tugging the heart of a regretful child as she silently eyes her team mates talking with her friends who they just met awhile ago. Allen and Lenalee wad walked up to them the moment they had seen them enter the vicinity of the fallen Barcelona. They are currently sitting outside the stairs of an old fashioned building while she and her team mates are standing in a distance but enough to hear what they are talking about, and letting the Marshall converse with the said seems like they had came in late.

Just like in the anime.

_'Daisya died, just like in the anime.'_

"Looks like there was quite a battle over this city." Marshall Froi Tiedoll said as he scanned the area with his own very eye that seems to to take up the damage that had happened last night.

This wasn't the Barcelona the Marshall had known.

"Yes, but we didn't make it in time."The white-haired male exorcist said, hiding the tint of loss in his voice. "By the time we got here, it was already too late."

If they could just come any closer in fighting off the akuma that night, some lives would surely be saved.

"In the end, we were of no use whatsoever. They were so many casualties."The younger exorcist said, more to himself. Then, as if realizing something, Allen had looked up to ask the Marshall. "You aren't going back to the Order, Marshall?"

The 41-year old Marshall heaved a sigh that seemed to come out as a mix between exhaustion and a laugh.

"I must fulfill my mission to find innocence hosts."Marshall Tiedoll said. "You two have a mission of your own, don't you?"

This made the younger male exorcist to sigh weakly to himself. How he was reminded that finding his master is proved to be impossible?

"The fight is not over yet," The Marshall added, causing Allen and Lenalee to face him in question. "Four Marshalls have been attacked and the last one is still missing."

"That's right. You have to go to Cross's side."

It wasn't much of a reassurance but, that made a smile creep on both Allen and Lenalee's lips.

"Yes sir."

Aside from the conversation that is happening around here, the dark haired female exorcist that had been leaning against on a wall comfortably eyes the form of her friends.

She wasn't listening ofcourse as she contemplated on something.

What would have happened if she just went along with Komui's grouping and was with Allen and Lenalee? Was it worth the gamble?

She would never have met Daisya.

She would never be down like this.

"-Timcanpy knows the way." She heard the Marshall said.

How about Suman Dark? Can she be able to do a thing? And if she did, can she stopped him to be a fallen?

Can Allen obtain a better synchronization after recovering under the care of the Asian Branch?

The cons and pros are too much to her liking.

"Well, I don't think that he'll go back to Headquarters quietly though." the knowing Marshall said , as the pair started to stand up to go, clearly motivated after talking with the older exorcist."Well, we haven't lost yet. The fight against the Earl has just begun."

"Yes!"

Juuri thought that Allen and Lenalee had walked off somewhere, but she was immediately stopped when a tap on her shoulder interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Are you okay, Juuri?" The familiar caring voice of the green-haired female exorcist asked her out of nowhere, making her jump slightly from the sudden surprise. "Juuri?"

_'Lenalee..'_

On, how is Lenalee able to tell that she is having a great inside struggle, she doesn't know.

Maybe she was just too obvious? But she is clearly hiding it...

"We were kind of worried too, you know." Allen said to her as he smiles that smile of his with Lenalee at his side, holding his hands with hers in a warm manner of reassurance. It seems like the sadness that had been plaguing them had already evaporated away with the help of talking to the Marshall.

She wondered if talking about her problems could make her emotions stay back in control again? But as usual, she doubted it.

Juuri just stares at them for awhile, contemplating on either answering Lenalee's question or just remain silent. But she decided it would be better to say something rather than stay silent and just state the obvious from her mellow behaviour.

She thought of something to say but it seems like the only thing she can utter at the moment is those same neutral words she had used before.

"I'm fine."

The two exorcists looked at each other knowingly but just shrugged it off, quite certain that this kind of change in demeanour happened on Rome when the said female and a certain jerk had quarrelled over something. But the thing that the two worried about was the underlying intensity of it. Allen decided to spoke up to her before leaving.

"We are going no but I know you'll be safe here. You've found a great Marshall with you and.." Allen looks at the corner just in time to glare knowingly at someone with distinctively at the male exorcist named Kanda."-just ignore the other one, please."

"What did you say, Moyashi?" The offended male exorcist glared back with twice the intensity as he started to unsheathe his mugen but was immediately stopped not by the marshall's amused smile but from a certain laugh which he only knows to exist from the renowned crazy brat.

"Pff, yeah- Ahaha- I know!" Juuri started to clutch her stomach in pain from the lack of air.

Just like usual.

This kind of normal scene that makes her stay at ease even just a little.

A kind of reassurance that no word that she knows can make her feel that everything will be fine.

"What's that about, you brat?" She felt Kanda flare up as he approached her but was stopped by a smirking Allen as he placed himself between the seething swordsman and her.

"Tsk, tsk, Kanda, you really are impolite and slow you can't even remember our names. "Allen said to him as he put his nose up mockingly, completely enraging the already angered Kanda. It is ALLEN and she is JUURI. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

The only thing missing was the steaming smokes that should be erupting from his red nose and ears, but Juuri instantly pushed the totally outrageous idea before she can even crack another fit of laughter.

The Marshall is standing across from them with a small smile, Marie is leaning on a boulder but he was clearly listening to them as if also entertained by the ongoing phenomena, Lenalee had moved beside the marshall with a small sweat drop and a smile as she also watched the two continue bickering but also taking note of her sudden change of reaction which resulted into breaking another smile.

Lenalee is smart enough that this kind of thing had alleviated her mood, even just a little.

And Kanda?

It looks like the only thing that is keeping him from killing Allen right now is the Marshall who is also watching the interesting scene infront of him.

The poor dude also has some pride not to snap infront of his Marshall.

But it seems his patience, if he still has some in the first place, is thinning at a constant rate like block of ice placed on a desert.

"How I want to fucking wipe that foolish smile off of that stupid face of yours with my sword? Let's go there!" Kanda said as he pointed at an alley, seems like he is asking for a fight without audience especially away from the Marshall.

"Oh? Are you scared to fight here, you BaKanda?" Allen said as he sighed 'dramatically' as he knows the fact that Kanda cannot kill him just yet.

She let a small smile crept her lips. It is just small but she knows it is enough.

It was a small but genuine smile of hers.

* * *

**_THUMP_**

It was already nightime in India and the ethereal glow of the marble walls of Taj Mahal illuminates the lone figure of a man wearing a tophat and a black coat as he smirks down at the two bodies lying cold and dead on the marble floor. The man seems to be of a noble stature with his dark curly hair neatly pulled back behind and the underlying air of dominance behind his curt acts.

"I 'm really no good at directions." The man sighed as he lighted a stick of nicotine as he inhaled the cancerous smoke that was believed to cause death on humans just like him.

But this is nothing for them who belongs on the highest seat of species, as what Road had said to him once. Atleast the young girl didn't mind him smoking even around her. The only bad thing was being lectured two hours straight by Road's adoptive father and his 'brother' about the overprotective father's concerns about their daughter's well being around the said deadly stick.

The man inhaled another drag of smoke as he remembered his given mission.

Why does he always get himself on a situation with the exorcists?

People who weren't his target at all.

The man heaved a dismissive sigh as he took another look at the two lying bodies on the ground.

It was really getting old. Killing every single one of them wasn't that much fun. There wasn't much challenge.

_"Oh, so your name is Juuri? What a beautiful name."_ Tyki remembered a certain incident with a dying female exorcist on his arms.

How Tyki loved the female exorcist's eyes there, it was full of helplessness and pain but it wasn't about being pathetic.

It was so intense, so _human._

He suddenly remembered something interesting that happened awhile ago.

_"I-I'll do a-a-anything!" a male exorcist begged to him."Just please spare me!"_

It was too pathetic, it seemed fun.

"Humans are really interesting." Tyki said as he played a small chess piece on the palm of his fingers, an item that he had found interesting or more like something of a memento from a certain male exorcist he had just met today.

How he was reminded of the weak exorcists he had just killed by this small white pawn.

* * *

Akuma were everywhere. No matter where they go for the past week, they always found themselves encountering atleast ten akuma everyday, not including the night attacks. Thankfully, the attacks were only from a horde of level ones and two or three level two's.

So it wasn't that alarming.

There was still the tint of weariness from the past events but Juuri had already managed to be herself and push the unwanted thoughts in a box and shoved it down on the back of her head. Meeting Allen and Lenalee had helped a lot, really. And maybe considering the fatherly figure Marshall Tiedoll and save to the fact that Kanda was kind of..so bitchy as always that it reminded her of normal days.

She is kind of ninety percent alright.

The thing that makes her always on edge is the fact that she hadn't had a decent sleep in three days.

Three precious days or seventy two priceless hours or just simply four thousand three hundred twenty minutes of sleep deprivation...

Did she say it was necessary for her being a parasitic type for crying out loud?

"Oi, brat!" An angry Kanda interrupted her train of thoughts, it was already nightime and by the looks of it, it was already 8 pm at night.

Oh shit. She was too preoccupied to notice that it was now her turn as a watch out _again._

"You better not screw up being on patrol today or I don't want that kind of carelessness to happen again, got that?" Kanda said, as he bossily glared at her as if to emphasize her_ mistake_ last time when she had slipped out from lack of sleep.

If she wasn't sleep deprived, she would have yelled back something…

_'Damn Kanda.'_ Juuri thought as she glanced at his leaning figure against a wall._ 'He is such a conceited, soulless grumpy old man of a jerk who only knows how to bitch something like a pmsing spoiled brat who wanted a freaking dress for prom.'_

She silently laughed at this. Even if she looks so calm on the outside, Juuri is sure to have a bad temper with a mix of bad use of language she accidentally had learned from school.

"Are you going to be fine, Juuri? How about Marie help you?" The voice of Marshall Tiedoll interrupted her small talk to herself. "How about it Marie?"

Wait. Marie is going to help her?

There was a small pause when Marie had stood up beside the black-haired girl and nodded his head which made her eyes widen in shock. Its not like she doesn't want the idea but that would be troublesome.

"Yes master."

"N-no! I'm fine! Marshall!" But her cries were not heard as another voice broke through the air impatiently.

"…what?" Kanda asked or more like said to himself. "Marshall Tiedoll, she is capable enough. Don't make-"

"But you said just awhile ago that she wasn't capable enough,"The Marshall said as he placed his hands supportively on her shoulders with a smile, clearly not aware of the real words behind Kanda's statement. "Didn't you imply that, Yu-_kun?_"

Oh god, even if she wasn't a psychic someone is surely promising death loudly inside her head.

"Y-you, don't you dare call my n-"

"And besides Juuri here is a parasitic type." The Marshall stated, which made the other occupants of the room excluding her, looked at the Marshall with either in question or in annoyance from Kanda. "She needs to have some rest too."

There was a long silence when the familiar 'che' had come out from Kanda in which she took as a point to finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Juuri didn't feel like being treated as someone special. Attention is always the last thing that she wanted, especially if it was something that have to do with status. A praise is not a bad thing but being underestimated down was always a direct insult to her pride and ability.

She looked up to Kanda's retreating form as he sits down to rest silently to himself. If she looked at him without knowing that he is Kanda, she must have mistaken him for a boy who is sleeping calmly but she will not going to buy the act especially with the still twitching nerve of annoyance that kept on ticking every single time.

* * *

"Sorry for the touble, Marie." The dark-haired female exorcist said as she looks apologetically at the brawny build blind male exorcist beside her. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I promise I'll stay watch."

"The Marshall was right." Marie replied as he looks back at the now sleeping Marshall sitting against a tree with Kanda not toofar away, also asleep. "We were the one at fault for not realizing you were parasitic."

It is going to be Juuri and Marie's watch for the next five hours. Luckily, they had managed to find a decent camp located at the center of a forest with a small pond near them, kind of like what it looked like when Kanda and her had stayed at the Witch's cabin last time.

"Well, its-" Juuri stated as she waves her hands nervously infront of her it dismissively. "I mean I am fine now! You can count on me too. The last time was just a mistake and erm, I think I had some rest now since the numbers were kind of decreasing these past three days."

" I may be blind but I know well enough that you haven't had any rest for awhile."The brawn exorcist said with a small smile, making Juuri fidget uncomfortably in her seat. Is she that obvious?

"I think what the Marshall meant was that some company may relieve some stress."

Juuri cannot help but smile. They really are taking care of her, huh. Even though she is the only female mate in this team, and she didn't quite sit in with people she didn't know that much except for being with Kanda, there were no time she had felt out of place in the group.

Juuri felt like saying the word 'fit in' rolling sweetly in her tongue.

Yes, she just came back to life.

She just came back straight from hell with the help of that demon.

"Anyway, I wasn't able to introduce myself back then properly considering the unlikely circumstances," Marie said as he extended his hand at her in which she just raised his eyebrows at curiously."I am Noise Marie, welcome to the group."

Juuri slowly but firmly shook his hand. It wasn't gentle, just like the Marshall's nor it was affectionate but his hands held some unique warmth in it that she knew can only be found from trusted people.

People who were respectful and sincere.

"Just Juuri, please."She said as she let go of his hand. "And the honor is mine."

"I didn't know much about you, Juuri. I was quite surprised myself to meet you in this group. We were kind of not expecting a new member, you see."

Now, how would she say something about this?

_'Remember, as vague as possible.'_

"Well, yeah." Juuri muttered silently as she tries to calm her already beating heart. "I was kind of excited with the thought of being in this group."

This is not good. As far as she knows about the blind exorcist, Marie was kind of the one you wouldn't like to lie around because he is someone who can be able to hear any small tinge of hesitation in someone's voice, change in heart bit rate, or even the smallmannerisms of finger's movement.

Juuri just prayed that he wouldn't ask questions that she doesn't want to answer.

"Where did you came from before you had become an exorcist?"

Oh _shit._

Why does fate always not in her side?

_'Okay, try to breathe in and out,'_ Juuri thought to herself. _'There! And now,'_

She looked at Marie for a second before continuing her thought. Its not a big deal, really.

But what if Marie asked more questions as their talked passed by? Could she be able to answer them without doubt?

Without lies?

"I met Allen and Kanda in Mateel on the outskirts of Rome four months ago." Juuri said as she reminisce her encounter with the said

exorcists. "They were out in a mission and I just happened to meet them there."

"Hmm. You look Asian to me." Marie said as he quirked his eyebrows in questions. "What are you doing in Italy?"

_'FUCK!'_

Great, just great. Without thinking, she started to answer his questions, very aware of the small sidelong glance she was getting from Marie.

"Erm, I was just running an errand that time. I'm kind of traveling around to study."

Well, it was partly true. She was studying before that in her first year in college and was traveling around Asia.

There was a small pause. Juuri thought that she had convinced Marie enough into believing about her but she wasn't aware of the small change in behavior of a certain blind male exorcist until she felt him shift in his position.

It seemed like this wasn't as easy as she thought it is.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" Marie asked the female exorcist. "What is it that you are hiding?"

_'He isn't only blind. __He is also smart._' Juuri thought as she tried to slipped up a joke to calm herself. 'What should I say?'

"There is nothing, really."

"Lies."

_'Please believe me,'_

"I was just passing by that time, that's all."

"There is something you're not telling me."

_'Stop sticking your nose Marie.'_

"I am not lying, Marie."

"Yes, you are Juuri-san."

Was she that gullible?

_"If you have any problems Juuri, just say them. We are your friends, right?"_ She remembered what Lenalee and Allen had said to her a long time ago.

_"You are our friend."_

Maybe it doesn't sound that bad if she looked at it more closely.

Just avoid the unnecessary parts.

"It's not like I have something to say, Marie. It wasn't that interesting anyway." She said as she glanced up to Marie with an apologetic smile. "I do not mean to offend you at all."

A small understanding smile crept his way on Marie's lips. Juuri took this that she was forgiven.

"Will you answer my question?"

_'We are your friends, Juuri.'_

Maybe she'll tell something true about herself. After all, it would seem weird to not have a past of your own and in a positive way at least relieve some stress.

"Of course." Juuri said as she inhaled a deep breath to calm herself. "Fire away sir!"

* * *

"So, you're Asian?"

"Yup."

"You want to be a doctor?"

"Definitely."

"And you are a College student in a University at the age of 16?"

"Yupsy there! And don't make it sound something so amazing, " The dark-haired girl said quite amused by Marie's shocked behavior. "I haven't even finished the first term of my first year."

It was already 10 pm in the evening and Juuri and Marie had been talking for about 2 hours now. She started out about her studies and her favorite subjects. The male exorcist was kind of amazed with the span of knowledge she knew, just simple facts about the stars and the universe actually. It's like her having education with that degree was kind of a miracle by God.

Well, Marie clearly didn't know the terror of Mathematics, really.

Studying is not that difficult considering her age. She knew someone who was only 14 but was already the same grade as she is in College.

College was hell. Now that she thinks of it, how would her life be if she was still there studying?

_'Completely boring, as usual.'_

"Anyway Juuri," Marie said as he looked at her. "-are you an only child? Where are your parents?"

And that's what she called shit, _again._

_'I thought I already swayed him enough not to ask about something..'_ Juuri thought as she rubbed her temples as she heaved a sigh. _'So all my efforts for the past two hours were all for naught, huh.'_

"Juu-"

"Are they really sleeping Marie?" The dark haired female exorcist asked as he looked at the other two sitting exorcists a few meters from her location. From their view, they had been taking a nap for the past two hours now form the evident synchronized up and down breathing of the two. She had known from the hard way from a small incident a few months ago inside a train that Kanda is a light sleeper but she was pretty sure she and Marie had been talking to each other with the smallest audible voice they could utter to not make the two woke up from their limited sleep.

"Their breathing rate is normal." Marie replied. "-they're perfectly having their rest in peace."

Well, Juuri didn't want people knowing her past because she had said it without her knowing they were actually listening all along. It was kind of creepy actually. It's already a big deal for her to talk and explain it as simple as possible about her personal life with someone and for more people getting mixed up into her situation.

It's is a big no-no.

"About that question, can you promise me not to tell this to anyone?" Juuri said as she hugged her knees against her chest as if to lull her thoughts. "I just do not want others to know."

"...Why so? What is your reason?"

Juuri had started to rock herself back and forth now. She didn't answer. Her mind was too distracted by her thumping heart. The cricking noisesthat were made by the insects of the night weren't enough to calm her nerves.

What's her reason?

_'Because it was too much.'_

She does not want to talk about it, that's that.

_'It is unpleasant.'_

It wasn't about her dark secret but it was still corrupted.

Disgusting.

_'It was black.'_

She wasn't the typical emo type nor the choosy type. Just as what she always said to herself, she was a good listener but never a talker.

What would she say about her life?The only thing that she can call a decent subject that is about her was her studies, facts, history, manga, anime and her friends back there.

Then, with a downcast look, she slowly let go of hugging herself and started to stand up to face the pond. She was now completely facing thesmall pond with eyes that seem to illuminate her thoughts. Marie wasn't speaking anymore, he must have figured out that it wasn't somethingshe wants to talk about after taking in her neutral expression.

But she would.

_'Its fine,'_ She thought to herself. _'It will be fine.'_

_"I think what the Marshall meant was that some company may relieve some stress."_ She remembered Marie said to her. Then, she noticed something that made her smile sadly at the reflection reflected on the pond.

It was full moon tonight.

They said monsters came out every full moon.

_'He did.'_

"If you weren't-"

"I'm just a typical girl in typical world, Marie." She said as she splash some water with her both hands in a bit." That's what I hope I was."

There was a long pause. Marie didn't utter a single word, fully taking in her words.

"Don't be offended to what I will say but," She started as she continue to watch her reflection through the pond. "I do not need your sympathy

or any kind of those pity, Marie."

He still didn't speak a word.

"I do not want people to know for they will just pester me with their petty kindness."

A fish had jumped from the pond, making her reflection distorted in view.

"I am what they called in the society an unwanted person," She closed her eyes in a second, thinking of a proper way to phrase her thoughts. "-an illegitimate child."

_'Distorted.'_

"You see Marie, I am not fully Asian." She said as she continued to watch the water turn back into a black glass. "The Asian woman had an affair to her own employee, a French man while married to her husband."

It was already a good minute that had passed but her reflection didn't go back to normal.

"The husband knew and spited the child but not the woman herself, stupid really. The two of them even agreed in using an abortion to get rid of the fetus. Unfortunately, some people had known of this and stopped the helical act. They were left with the choice of raising the kid."

She wondered why her reflection hadn't gone back from being distorted, her back still facing Marie and the others.

At least she was glad they weren't able to look at the pathetic face she practically had on at the moment. Who knows Kanda might make some fun with her 'stupid' face as what he had always told her.

"After one month and a half, the baby was left to live by the hands of an old woman who was actually the husband's mother. On the other hand, the husband and wife had fled to Italy and started to make a living as servants and also started to make their own family for good."

Yes, they had left her without a second thought the moment they had received a call from the Foreign Affairs about their job.

They were after the money after all.

_'Mindless pigs.'_

"The kid managed to get a scholarship grant and-Voila!She made it to College in just a few years!" She said as she clapped proudly but the clapped didn't come out as lively as what she had intended it to be.

It was lame.

"…I'm sorry." She heard Marie said to her form behind."I shouldn't have asked you that question, Juuri."

She took another long breathe as she gaze back at her still distorted reflection.

"It's not your fault Marie, so don't blame yourself." Juuri said with a small laugh. "Your making me feel bad, you know."

Where she got her confidence to laugh, she didn't know. Maybe it was just natural of her to act like that.

"I'm kind of confused of two things though."

"Eh?" Juuri asked as she finally decided to sit down on the end of the rock, now playing with the water beneath her feet. "About?"

"You're last name doesn't sound Asian to me, it sounds more like of French origin? Do you know your biological father's name?"Marie asked behind her, making her fingers twitch unconsciously from surprise. "And you still haven't answered my question on why were you on Italy that time? Even though I might had figuredyou were there because your parents-"

**_SPLASH!_**

"They weren't my parents and will never be." She stated as she unconsciously punched the poor body of water with her right hand, creating a big splash that had soaked her and created another long waves of ripples on the surface.

Juuri didn't mind that she had just snapped that time, that she had let her emotions control the best of her. She didn't care at the moment.

She would have banged her head against the wall for her stupidity but she didn't.

Luckily, it seemed like her voice was still quite enough not to wake up her other companions for she didn't heard any sounds beside her loud thumping heart and her heavy labored breaths. She tried to focus onto something to calm herself in which made her look down again to her still distorted image on the surface.

"Sor-"

She heard Marie say something but she chose to cut him off. It was already predictable what he would say anyway.

"Don't apologize." Juuri said as she raised her hand beside her as if to hush him in which he obliged. "And about me having Nightray as my last name, yes, it wasn't Asian origin. It wasn't my name to begin with."

She waited a few moments to calm her still racing her heart to continue.

Her image was still distorted.

"What.. do you mean?"

"I don't know much about the French guy, actually. He already have a family of his own." Juuri said dryly."The only thing that I know is he doesn't know I exist which is for the better."

She is kind of starting to feel tired from talking but she tried to bear it. Once more question and she'll be able to excuse herself from answering as what she had hoped. She knew Marie was agitated enough to ask a lot more questions to her but she knew his character wouldn't let him knowing how she was affected.

"I don't want my name so I changed it. As simple as that." She said as her gaze was still on her image. "And about the next question, you weren't practically wrong about that."

One more question and she'll be done with the night.

She's getting more and more annoyed too about the fact that the pond won't stop ripping beneath the surface. Because truthfully, one more question after that would be crossing the mental line she had made between her sanity and her secret.

"I was in Italy for the first time before that," Juuri said as she looked at her reflection.

_'I went there for the first time,'_

Right now, there were many ripples she cannot even make out her figure.

_Rippling._

"There were alot of people around that time. It was so overwhemlming like a feast."

She also made sure of the fact that her voice won't crack down despite the small lump forming under her throat.

"That time..."

_More ripples._

The female exorcist wasn't even aware that she was actually the one causing the ripples as her rippled form was illuminated by the full moon.

"-I was forced to attend a funeral in Italy."

Secretly listening all along, Kanda and Marshall Tiedoll wasn't actually prepared to hear her confession.

"Che."

Marie didn't actually said that the two _are_ sleeping.

_"Both of my arms are in red handcuffs_,

_someone is surely spilling the colour of blood_.

_Both of my ankles are in blue chains_,

_they are surely the colour of someone's tears_."

_-RE_BIRTHDAY by LEN KAGAMINE(VOCALOID)_

* * *

Thank goodness~! I've done it~ WOOHOOOOOOOOOO!Thanks Emiliekat again!XD( and this is from vocaloid so I do not own this again..damn LSS)

and first of all, before you stab me to death*holds hands up* I'm sorry about Daisya there...yeah, I know many of you were hoping on him making it but...

It is his fate there. I'm so sorry.Y.Y

I'm really sorry.

And yeah! I hope you will like a small slipped up about Juuri Nightray there and her "chances of life" and roles to perform!XD And also the Mr. Daredevil, yes, if you haven't figured that out, Daredevil-san is a demon of hell. (crazy me really.) Some facts too about Juuri's past.^^

I'm sorry for the late(AGAIN) update. School was such a rush and would you believe it if I say that I had a problem with fanfiction that I cannot even **log in**? I was already on the verge of throwing my laptop on the window(I'm on the 8th floor..O.O) and thankfully I did resolved it.(thank God!)

If you have comments, violent reactions, please just message me or review, REVIEWS OR PMs are greatly, GREATLY LOVED! ^^ Thanks again for the people who read this fanfic of mine and those also who spent their time in messaging me.^^ It really soothes some school stress^^ This week was such a hellweek/midterm and I'm so happy that I made it.^^

Ah yeah! We are going tomorrow to celebrate my cousins birthday(gonna be busy~)! So excited!~ I hope when I got home tomorrow, and open my account, I can see your comments there and chat? ahahalol! I really had fun chatting with people here and get their ideas...( someone even said about Juuri's way of confessing to Kanda...ahaha.)

Thank you again and Good day!

I'll update~

-Jacqueline

(small slip up, Juuri's real name will be revealed next chapter...ohohoho..)*goes off to watch One Peice and Brook's way of singing*


	33. Name That Tells A Tragic Tale

**_Recap:_**

_Regret and sadness._

_It was all that Juuri had felt for the past few days. She remembered about meeting the vile demon once again, ending up into a dangerous deal of life and death. On their way, Team Tiedoll had also met Allen and Lenalee back in Barcelona, a few days after the small battle in Barcelona. It was just a small time but being with her close friends made not only her but also Kanda to relax with the matter. _

_ She had also revealed a small piece of her past to Noise Marie, unaware of the other two exorcist's presence.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I do not own Vocaloid, I only love it.  
**

* * *

_"__So what if sin is the only thing on my resume?__  
__This is a corrupted form of judgement!_  
_Even if someone- oh, let's just say me-_  
_Doesn't get to walk away from all that he has done"_

In a small dark theatre where no audience was sitting to watch, a hunted melody continues to play. A fat clown with a pink umbrella and top hat was found performing at the middle of the stage, dancing around being the only thing that was illuminated by the white half-faced moon above. The clown was not there to tell a happy tale but was narrating yet another tragic story he had witnessed by himself with menacing large grin.

"Long, long ago, there was a princess. " The clown said, as he pulled out a puppet resembling a faceless white-haired girl. "She was terribly close to her lady-in-waiting. She asked her opinion on everything she did. Her servant was a trusted confidante and a wonderful maid, as well. "

The haunting melody beat louder, more dangerous and tense.

"However, the maid died of a sudden and terrible illness. Wishing her friend to be revived, she contracted with me, the Millenium Earl."

A small scene with the princess smiling happily after her friend, as a mechanical skeleton, had been revived was pictured.

_"Now kill her and take her form!"_

"The maid was revived and took the form of the princess who called her back."

Blood spluttered sickeningly everywhere. The sounds of flesh tearing apart was heard loudly.

The haunting melody returned to its slow haunting pace once again.

"Once there was a princess. Now with a soul of the maid and the body of the princess, they're both living quite happily together."

The melody had completely stopped, signaling the end of the clown's small play for the night.

_"As an akuma."_

* * *

That was definitely not his fault.

God forbid it_ was_ an accident.

These was the reoccurring frustrated thoughts coming from a particular blue-haired male exorcist as he try to avert his glare on something that certainly wasn't from a certain black-haired shrimp.

The angry looks that he had been receiving for the past hours are starting to raise his temperament to a whole new level, actually. Just a few more glares coming from that tweet and he'll surely show her place.

The marshall told him once, that it was bad to hit a girl, an exorcist at that.

But the desire to do so is actually clawing its way to his fist to the point that the only thing that keeping him so is him tightening his knuckles as it turned white, a very pale color compared to the now evident red mark on his left cheek.

It wasn't his fault to rush to the scene the second Marie spotted a horde of akuma lurking to the direction where the said girl was taking a fucking bath.

How dare she throw her boots at his face?

In addition, the said girl had also started muttering anything along the lines of 'a wolf in lamb's clothing' and 'dirty old man'with his name on it to the point where the Marshall and Marie silently chuckle to themselves.

What is so funny with being called a perverted sexist?

"…perverts should just go to hell."

For god's sake when will she shut up?

"Its okay Juuri, don't be too upset." Marie said, holding his hand infront of his face to hide a small smile. "You were too fast back then that he would not be able to see a thing."

The dark-haired female exorcist's eyes widen for a second before stopping in her tracks.

"Y-You were watching too Marie?What did you s-"

"I didn't. " Marie replied rasing his left hand to silence the girl's upcoming outburst."I'm blind, as you can see."

Upon realizing this, the girl sighed thankfully to herself. "So it was only Kanda."

"Juuri-chan, you should take a rest."Another familiar voice joined in the conversation. "I think Yu-kun here had already relfected much about his.. _actions_."

"Hmph," She muttered silently to herself. "Dickhead."

The Marshall catching her words frowned silently at the upset and frustrated girl. "Language-"

Well, it looks like Kanda cannot handle himself anymore from her insulting his being.

"Brat," Kanda resisted the urge of not glaring. " how many times have I told you to stop? I didn't fucking see a single fucking thing!"

The black-haired girl's face instantly flared a dark hue of red from embarassment and ofcourse, from anger.

"Y-You!" Kanda noticed her as she took in a small breath, probabaly to calm herself. His gaze unconsciously drifted to her chest….

And he quickly averted his gaze elsewere but it was too late

"How can I stay calm when I know some pervert might be thinking about ab-b -, what do you think you are looking at, Kanda!"

It took him two seconds to digest what she was talking about.

He was looking at her.

He was just looking at _her_ chest.

"What the fuck?" Kanda said with a dignified voice. Curse the heavens, he wasn't doing a something- "I wasn't-"

"Oh come on, Kanda I knew it!" She said, trying to land a punch on his face in which he easily dodge. "You perverted stuck up, jackass!"

"You two, stop it." The Marshall said as he tried to calm the two but to no avail. It was evident that this small fight would never be able to end unless one will willingly surrender.

And that is impossible.

"I wasn't looking at your goddamn chest, you stupid brat." He said, as he averted his eyes away from her the second time. "-who would dare to look at that small thing."

"What-" After the small outburst, it was replaced by a pause. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare me what?"He replied, as he fully advanced toward her, taking the challenege.

"Don't just 'how dare me', Kanda!"She said as she poked her finger accusingly at him while blushing madly. "For your information, it wasn't-"

"It wasn't?" He inquired with a taunting glare. As what he had been thinking inside his head awhile ago,he wouldn't just let this kind of thing slide without a fight.

Hell, this wasn't his fault to start with.

"M-my-" She stuttered and suddenly whirled around, facing away from him. " Even if I explained, as if your pea of a brain would understand anyway!"

"As I said, its not like I had a choice? I freaking rushed there for the akuma!"

"Ah, I see." She said mockingly. "So next time, I need to put a signage saying "No perverts allowed" is it?"

"Stop it you two." Kanda was about to retort when Marie intercepted between them with a calm demeanor. "We need to concentrate more on our mission."

"But Marie, Kanda is-"

Juuri said but was immediately cut off by Marshall Tiedoll.

"There will be nothing gained from fighting over this simple incident, children." Marshall Tiedoll smiled warmly. " So let's continue in peace, okay~?"

"…."

".…"

"..If you really didn't see a thing, Kanda-" The black haired female exorcist sighed dejectedly. "What color is it?"

Kanda cannot help but looked away.

"ANSWER ME!"

Unfortunately for him, Marie and Marshall Tiedoll was able to see that small tinge of pink on his left cheek.

"KANDA!"

* * *

"Wah! Finally!" Juuri stretched while sighing thankfully to herself, as she slumped herself on the cart full hay. "We are not going to walk forawhile! God have mercy! Woo!"

It wasn't a fancy ride with the hay and all but to the female exorcist, this experience is worth more than taking a limo ride in Vegas.

"Yes, yes. It was such a blessing." Marshall Tiedoll said as he too seated himself across the gleeful female exorcist, who was still stretching her limp limbs especially her aching legs. He cannot help but thanked the kind coachman for the second time for taking them in for a ride until they reach the next town.

Truthfully told, they weren't actually expecting a ride at all. Three hours ago they were just walking as always finally reaching Czechoslovakia and eating what was edible particularly wild berries _again_ in which Juuri tried her best to swallow the blasted thing down her system. And ofcourse, dear ol' Kanda_ had _to notice her futile efforts to the point that she had to confess about her allergy on berries and shrimps.

To add it up, they had met a half bald man in blue and white jumpsuit drawing around named Klaus whom became close with Marshall Tiedoll as the two have the same passion and hobby of drawing things, thus adding him in the group for the time being. Ofcourse, not adding much to _someone's_ distress about the matter.

And by some foreign luck, a coachman loading hay had noticed their party and invited them for a lift.

Who in their right mind would refuse such a great offer?

"Che." The all too familiar irritated grunt came from the blue-haired exorcist beside Juuri. "Its faster if we had continue walking."

She completely had forgotten about Kanda's pride. She cannot help but shake her head in disapproval.

_'Men and their stupid pride.'_

Juuri was about to comment about the male's rude behavior before the coachman will hear which may result of them being kicked out and going to walk again for who knows how long.

She is so not going to allow that happening.

"Kanda-" She was about to rain some of false threats and maybe sweet vindication to the said samurai when she was beaten to it by none other than the calm and loyal Marie.

"Lower your voice and be patient Kanda."

It seemed like she wasn't the only one with the same idea. And since it was Marie, there's a high chance that Kanda will _obey_. Or more like agree.

Kanda looked at Marie for a second with a disgruntled look and averted his gaze at the black haired brat beside Marie, who was now grinning victoriously at him. It looks like the two had formed a small alliance against him.

How he felt his blood boil with irritation right now. And for some reason, Kanda was sure it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him about the said brat laughing annoyingly in his head right now.

And laugh loudly she is, secretly in her head ofcourse.

_'Damn you brat.'_ Kanda cursed in his head while looking at the grinning female across him.

Juuri somewhat getting the 'telepathical' message, replied in a singsong manner.

_'Fufu, loser~'_

"- Klaus, these three are my trusted students. Across you, is Marie." The two preoccupied exorcist instantly averted their attention to their Marshall who was now introducing them to them,_ finally_. "-beside Marie is Juuri and beside me is Kanda."

"Hello,My name is Klaus." Klaus extended his hand in a friendly gesture."Nice to meet you."

The first two returned the gesture and Juuri being a social person smiled at Klaus which he returned with a grateful one. And Kanda being Kanda, just ignored the poor man, leaving Klaus's hand hanging on the air for a hand shake.

Well, he _is_ being Kanda.

"Erm-" Klaus asked awkwardly, still offering his hand."Kanda-san?"

"…"

Juuri silently bit her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud about something funny that is going to happen in a few seconds.

"Please don't mind him." She bit harder as she anticipated Marshall Tiedoll to complete his sentence. "He's just_ shy_."

"…che."

And hell broke out.

"FUWAHAHAHA!PFF! Yeah right!" She laughed while raising her hand in the air while her other hand clutches her aching stomach from lack of air from laughing. "Such a shy boy! HAHAHA! Shit, gonna crack up..."

"Umm-" Out of the blue Juuri with a straight face, stopped Klaus with a hand gesture to stop him from talking for a second. All traces of her giggles gone, making the others worry if she okay or had gone totally nuts. But the others knowing her for almost a month now knew it was the latter.

"Klaus-san, I have a request. Knowing about that, please…" Juuri said with a grim expression, even making Kanda twitch in his seat suspiciously. The others listening intently with anticipation.

"Will you be his _bestfriend?_"

There was a small pause when another round of her thunderous laugh echoed around the forest they were currently passing by.

As Juuri continue to laugh herself to death, she was unaware of her companion's reaction at the time being. Who would have blamed her? That was one of the funniest sentence she had ever heard.

Putting the word shy and Kanda in the same sentence. Holy.

The others including Klaus remained bewildered of what was happening, the other two was chuckling secretly to themselves while the subject of her hilarity was quietly seething in his seat.

She's lucky Kanda's long blue hair wasn't full of snakes or else she was sure he had turned her to stone with that glare of his just like how that Medusa do to men in Greek Mythology.

"…Eh? Excuse me?" Klaus asked but it seems like no one was going to answer him. "O-okay.."

And that made her laugh more.

After a few minutes of laughing, Juuri had finally found it in herself to stop, mainly because Marie had requested to and was aware of her death from a certain someone. It was Klaus turn now to say something to himself, mainly about his dream of becoming a future Architect which clearly explains his drawing notebook full of buildings and such that he proudly let them see. He also talked about a his dream of entering and seeing Jan's Mansion, a house full of mystery,effort and art as what he had said.

And Kanda being the jerk that he is, commented about it being stupid which was instantly backfired for Marshall Tiedoll emphasizing him as to _not_ interest about the subject matter.

"So I was hoping in making myself in a well-known university and become an architecture but it would take a lot of money and I'm not even sure if-." Klaus was about to say something when he was cut off by someone.

"Try to search for some funded institution or maybe if you really do not have any money, why don't you seek for some retired architects and be their student. Once you have some skill, employ yourself to companies that is planning to hire one." The black-haired exorcist said as she looked at the drawings with keen eyes, scrutinizing the said works. "Or if you really do not have the money, try to do some odd jobs. There's a lot of ways."

"Juuri-chan?" Marshall Tiedoll asked her as he spared a glance at Marie, who had the same look too. He was rather speechless but tried to process her statement.

And it occurred to him that she was rather, educated.

"You have talent, but you lack some skill." The female exorcist dismissed her Marshall's call while laughing silently. "Well, what can I say? I'm just a drop out student."

"D-Drop out? You've been to College? How old are you?" Klaus asked animatedly, not believing his ears which earned a knowing chuckle from the other two and a sweat drop from Juuri.

_'Why are they always asking for my age?'_

"I'm-" Out of nowhere, someone's cry echoed around alerting everyone.

It was the coachman.

"W-What are those?"

"Move." The blue-haired male said as he moved around swiftly, slashing the crowd of level one akuma forming. He immediately drew out his mugen with ease, the said sword glistening dangerously at the enemy as if to sense their dark matter.

"Times up for rest, huh." Juuri sighed sadly to herself while standing up. Just ahead of them, large numbers of akuma were starting to charge around them. It had only been a few days of rest and it seemed like that time would be pretty much cut off right at this time.

Oh well, time is time.

"Noel organon." A lot of strings glimmered under the sun as Marie trapped and sliced the remaining akuma with his innocence.

And just like in the anime, some are going to escape and-

"After them, Marie!" Kanda said as he ran toward the direction of the runaway akuma. Juuri was about to run too when she was stopped by the coacher being dragged by the frightened horses and ofcourse with the old coachman with it.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"There he goes…" Tiedoll muttered silently to himself while the female exorcist cannot helped but slumped exhaustedly on the ground.

"There goes my rest.."

* * *

"This is.." Marshall Tiedoll said silently as he gazed up at the white painted and rather old house infront of him. They were running to catch up one level one akuma which was now led them here. As what he had heard, Tiedoll was quite sure about the name of this place.

"This is Jan's Mansion!" Klaus exclaimed happily but that happiness was immediately cut of short by the evil cackles of three level two akuma.

"Here at last, exorcists." The first one, being to the left said. All three akuma have distorted platinum faces which resemble a sad face in the theatre but gives off a menacing look to it. And with further inspection, their body seems to be semi-solid in some ways which was pretty obvious with their thin and flowy structure like a piece of blue satin cloth.

"We had to kill all those villagers just to pass the time." The akuma to the middle said.

"Now come inside, it is time to play~" The last one to the right, and with that all too familiar evil cackle resounded before they entered the mansion through the door with a taunting click.

"Their taunting us," Came the familiar response of Kanda as he goes his way to enter the house. "Those bastards.."

"Wait!" Marie interjected, not liking the latter male's tendencies to rush into a fight." It could be a trap!"

"I don't care!" Kanda just replied. "I must destroy the akuma!"

"Oh well Marie," The only female exorcist in the group said as she patted Marie's back with faux pity. "That's Kanda for you, we cannot do anything more about that."

"You must have it hard." Marie stated as he sighed to himself. It only made the female's grin grew wider than before.

"You bet it is!"

"Oh well, we need to do something for it." Their Marshall said while shaking his head in dismay.

Klaus tried to talk some sense to the Marshall about them being in danger but was instantly assured that they were going to be fine.

She cannot helped but clicked her tongue with anticipation.

* * *

On the other hand, the group were pretty busy walking off on traps and some enjoyable characteristics of the mansion as what Marshall Tiedoll and Juuri had said, and ofcourse much to someone's distress of being knocked by some random door straight on the face, the three level two akuma were secretly talking to themselves and about their plans.

"Here they come, here they come!" One of the three level two akuma chuckled loudly

"All is going as planned."

"But no matter how many level ones we send, they won't be beaten." The other akuma with a sad face reasoned out.

"Its alright." The other sad-faced akuma assured.

The other one cannot help but cackle in agreement. "Yes, we have but to lure them into this mansion."

"Then we will be able to finish them off, I see!"

And with an evil laugh agreed all together, very confident with their well assessed plan to defeat the exorcists.

* * *

And with a final slice, Juuri had finally finished up the last akuma.

"Is it over?" Marshall Tiedoll said, the 40 year old man came out from his hiding place behind a bookshelf. "Well then, let's press on."

"Ha, that's quite a few." Juuri said, wiping an invisible line of sweat under her brow.

But she was quite sure it wasn't over, yet.

And Tiedoll know that.

On the other hand, he was about to open the next door for them when he was stopped by a hand belonging to his blue-haired pupil.

It seemed like the poor guy finally had enough of the traps.

"I'll do it." Kanda only said, making Tiedoll withdraw his hand with a shrug.

Unfortunately, the knob won't turn around. Kanda tried to turn the door with force but it seemed like it won't even budge.

"Pfft!" The female exorcist laughed to herself. "Someone's _trying _to act cool here."

Tiedoll looked at the source of the clamped sound to find a giggling Juuri his left, both of her hands on her stomach and biting her lips as to keep herself from laughing again.

"Shut up, stupid brat!" Kanda continue to open the door but to no avail. "I'll get you after this!"

He cannot helped but shook his head. It is very envious to just be young and stay as carefree as possible, huh.

Just a shame that this young people need to shoulder the heavy burden of saving this world.

Looking away, his gaze averted back to his pupil's futile attempts on opening the door. So before he can even slice the poor door away, he had decided to finally step in.

"Your always as thick as always." He stated, making Kanda, Marie and Juuri looked at him. "You simply assume that the door is hinged. I'll just.."

And with a swift move, slides the door to the right. "There you are! You have to think outside the box once in a while."

"Marshall!" Juuri and Kanda called instantly, alerting Tiedoll of something inside the door.

It was full of akuma.

"Oh my…"

* * *

"Holy fucking shit!" Juuri cannot help but curse to herself. "My arms fucking hurt! Dammit!"

"What the fuck do you think about my leg?" Kanda grunted as his grip on mugen tightened. "Let go of my leg, you brat! Your heavy!"

"Kanda, I swear to God that if you won't stop swaying your leg dangerously, I'll bite it off!" Juuri glared as she clutched the said male's right leg for dear life as to prevent herself from falling.

"Then fucking bite it off and die for all I care!"

"Language, children, language." Marshall Tiedoll said atop of to their right, standing from atop still while leaning against the wall carefully.

"Sorry!"

"Che."

The four, now five with Klaus addition had finally reached the top flight and found the three level two akuma. Unfortunately, they were engrossed in an annoying fight for the two, as what Juuri had known to exhibit a semi solid form, had yet again summoned a weird change of scenery.

The result?

The once cemented and stable floor was now full of moving gears ready to crush them from below.

Did she say she was at the bottom and the only thing that was keeping her alive from now was her deadly gripped on Kanda's leg?

How she was reminded of a guy dying from gears in the movie 2012?

She cannot helped but gulped down nervously.

Juuri had known this thing coming but it seems like the saying about 'expected things cannot ever be prepared for no matter what', is true.

Seems like her only hope is Kanda, huh?

"Now, fall into the gears!" The three akuma chanted evilly at them.

The sound of moving gears confirmed her suspicion. And to add it up, it seemed like it was only two feet and below before her feet would get grind….

Out of nowhere, a familiar drawing book of Klaus was unfortunately fell down and was instantly grind to unrecognizable pieces.

And if that pieces is human….

Why does she need to remember the Saw movie right now?

_'Ugh, I hate myself.'_

"My goodness, you destroyed the room, and the floor with it." Juuri heard Marshall Tiedoll said disappointedly to Kanda. "You've got a lot to learn, I'm afraid."

This made the said exorcist, looked at the marshall.

"Klaus, you risked your life to see this mansion. Remember it well."

"Eh? Right…" Klaus replied.

_'He is going to- finally!'_ Juuri rejoiced inside her head while smiling knowingly._ 'The marshall's innocence.'_

_**"Maker of Eden, activate!"**_

"What is happening?" The akuma asked, being blinded by the Marshall's powerful innocence.

**"_Art!"_**

And powerful bright light engulfed the room as the whole place shook around wildly.

"WAAH!" Unfortunately for her, the tower shook too much to her liking that she had accidentally let go of her gripped.

"Brat!"

The only thing she remembered before she blacked out was something warm encircling around her waist.

* * *

"Ouchies…" Juuri muttered to herself while rubbing her swollen head in pain. The three akuma had already been dealt off by Marie and Kanda before she was able to regain consciousness. Klaus had also left off at that time but with gratitude and newly formed determination to become a greater Architect than Jan Nowak but also not leaving without a word of admiration and challenge to her, as a 'drop out' college student.

Back to the pain, she had woken up just minutes ago by Marie which she was thankful for it wasn't Kanda(remember Kanda's method of waking her) just to discover a small gash on her right leg, courtesy of some gears and royal aching head for the world.

What a magnificent thing to have, really.

And she was being sarcastic about that.

"Your fucking heavy." Kanda muttered silently to her, as the said male grudgingly carried his _load _with a sour look while glaring daggers at the road ahead of them. Juuri was sure that if it isn't for Marshall Tiedoll, she would never be in this 'luxurious' ride right now.

_"Will you help Juuri-chan, Yu-kun?"_

How lucky she was indeed.

"Hmph! Whose fault do you think it is?" Juuri just smiled at herself victoriously. "And excuse me mister, I am _not_ fat!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You _fucking_ are!"

"I said I'm _damn_ not!"

"Children!" Marshall Tiedoll warned from ahead of them, while Marie just shook his head in disapproval. "Language please."

But the warning only lasted a few seconds before Kanda fire away his total disagreement about the matter. "Fuck you."

"Teehee~" Juuri giggled as she hugged his neck in a gentle manner. "Love you too~!"

Until choking him in the process.

"FUCK YOU, BRAT!"

_'Thank you, jerk.'_

"Yu-kun!"

* * *

The tip tapping of boots against the stone-hard floors of Goslar, Germany are the only sound that can be heard around. The town was a small place compared the towns they had been before as it was surrounded by mountains and green forests in a unique way, which unfortunately, captivated their Marshall's interest, again.

The moment their Marshall had noticed the refreshing scenery and knowing his 'unstoppable' approach towards beautiful things like this; they were left on the choice of staying for the day to stuck up their supplies for a while.

And the ones who were left to the duty of stocking the food was none other than Kanda and Juuri.

Why does she need to get stuck with him in this kind of situation?

It wasn't just her noticing it but it seems like Kanda was more easily irritated from the past days but she quite doubt the idea since it was always like him to be like that.

Especially when she was around.

_'Yeah right,' _ She sarcastically said in her musings. _'The guy so~ love me that much, bull.'_

Dumping the small illogical thought somewhere, she stole a glance at her ice-stoned companion.

Kanda was as usual looking ahead of them with that antisocial air around him, unconsciously prying away people that came across them. Maybe the cause of this was also the pressure and stress of the mission?

_'It wasn't really easy defending the Marshall everytime while looking for potential Accomodators on the way,' _She thought as she rubbed her temple to ease the nagging drowsiness that seems to taunt her. _'Besides, the final location is all that matters. But ofcourse, we really need to take caution too.'_

And aside from her, it seems like Kanda had already sensed a dark presence that had been following them from time to time since the incident in that weird Mansion. That presence wasn't the corrupted type that she often feels coming from the akuma,it was actually silent or calm.

But that made it a lot more dangerous.

The calm before the storm, she remembered.

A dangerous beast that awaits patiently for the right time to jump on them out of nowhere, digging its sharp claws in their flesh.

The Noah of Wrath, Skinn Bolic.

She herself catches glimpses of the Noah himself, with its dark complexion and bulky body just like Marie but with black spiky hair that stands backward.

It seems like she needs to really take note of everything.

_'So exhausting..'_

"Hurry up!" The familiar cranky voice of her antisocial 'friend' cut her train of thought. "The hell are you mulling over there like an idiot?"

Another reason to be exhausted, mentally.

Can she be able to stay sane with all of these happening around?

_'Up until now, I do not know to explain what is really happening to me.'_

"I'm coming, mou!" Juuri rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you know the word 'patience'? I'm trying to think here!"

_'I really want to think things over,'_ She paused._ 'especially about myself.'_

"To me," The agitated male scoffed at her. "-you look like an old man on the street eyeing its damn legs to walk properly."

_'Okay, someone's pissed themselves today.'_

She cannot help but facepalmed herself there.

"Good Lord, Kanda." Juuri shook her head dejectedly. "-what's the definition of walking to you? Running? And how did you arrive to that conclusion? Geez…"

If she hadn't known him this far, she would have resorted to abandoning the guy and insulting him until she is sure that his ears had bled from all the curse words that she knows.

"Che." Kanda snorted as he tapped his feet patiently to her. "Just hurry up and buy the goddamn supplies for all I care, so we can finally go back."

The food supplies, she almost forgot those.

"Buy? Me?" She pointed at herself and him while smiling innocently. "Correction, it's _us_, Kanda._Us_._ "_

She almost laughed loudly but stopped herself from doing so when she caught the male's eyes widening dangerously at her.

_"What?"_

"Ohohoho, you didn't know? Marshall Tiedoll said _we_ are going t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r to buy them." Juuri raised a knuckle to her lips in thought. "So please cooperat-"

"Never." Kanda replied as he walked away from her, ignoring her questioning gaze at him.

_'That was fast!'_

"Wait, Kanda!" She called out at him but the blue-haired exorcist didn't even stop walking away worst, he doesn't look like answering her call.

So her suspicion about him ignoring her was actually true, huh.

Juuri noticed a small pebble at her feet and temptingly thought of hitting the prideful guy on the head.

And throw she did. It actually hit the bullseye with a loud thud actually. It only took two seconds for Kanda two came face to face with her,_ fully_ enraged.

"What the fuck was that!"

"What the _FUCK _was that too?" Juuri fumed as she came face to face with him. They were pretty enraged and preoccupied with each other that they weren't aware of the big crowd forming around them, gossiping and talking animatedly about their issue.

"Who are they?" A few middle-aged women asked, watching their ongoing fight.

Some old people mutter to themselves taking a look while sighing to themselves. "Young people are so energetic nowadays.."

"Aww," A middle-aged woman shook her head and chuckled to herself while pulling her husband's hand. "We also have fits like that when we were first married, right?"

If they could only hear these, they would have stopped.

Unfortunately, these people were pretty clueless on what is truly happening right now.

"I don't give a fuck on buying shit." Kanda dryly said while glaring daggers at the female exorcist. "It's your fault that we need to buy those goddamn things because you're too picky on eating!"

"Sweets _aren't_ shit, you dumbass!" The female cursed back with a feral growl. "They are a very good reserve food rich in energy, dammit!"

From some people's view, it was like some lover's quarrel or newlywed's misfits, in which others laugh at or even bet upon. But to others who can actually hear and see the two, it was like a war where fire and lightning were spewing around, creating a deathly battlefield between a fierce dragon and an enraged tiger.

So, who is the dragon and who is the tiger?

On with the battle or more like their 'argument', the black haired female exorcist was becoming more and more ticked, no.

Pissed, about someone that she cannot find the logic to stop and act cool anymore.

"For your damn information,_ BaKa_nda," She emphasized, as she remembered in the manga that Allen had called him like that. "-I didn't said anything about it, it was the _Marshall Tiedoll's_ decision that we buy food! I hope you can process that information in your godforsaken brain so we can fucking finally go!"

Unbenknownst to them, they were to intent on standing up for themselves to notice that their faces are only millimeters apart and a few more would lead to...

"I'm the one who had been fucking saying to drag your lazy ass around!"

"As I said, I was thinking, _THINKING_ dumbass!"

They were about to start bickering on something again when a concerned police officer had approached and entered the scene and with a meek but authorithavely voice, spoke up.

"Do not cause such a commotion in the streets, Sir and Ma'am." The police said with a small strange smile that made Juuri cocked her eyebrow in question. _"Please."_

"…"

"…"

The two exorcist looked at each other silently. Juuri, with her usual unsatisfied grim look with a small pout forming on the edge of her mouth and Kanda, with his usual bitter and agitated look combined with a ticking vein on his right temple.

In Juuri's mind, she can't help but blame herself too for being the girl that she is, not able to shut her mouth at times.

Stop? Maybe.

Peace with each other? Depends.

_'Overall status?'_ She thought.

_'Damn complicated.'_

And with a huge sigh, Juuri had decided to stop it all and act as the socialized person as she said it, with small apology to the crowd and especially to the weird police officer.

But ofcourse, apologizing _mainly_ to her dear teammate.

With a kick on the shin, ofcourse.

"Hurry up there _sweetie_ and we need to buy more supplies~."

Juuri victoriously smirked to herself.

* * *

On the other side, sounds of chirping birds and charcoal pen strokes can be heard. The trees are all green and rich, gracefully swaying with the cold wind while offering shelter from some of the hot rays of the sun. But the most breath taking part was the overlooking view of the small town infront, from atop. The mountain ranges of Harz are like white satin curtains casted by God himself, embracing the nearby towns with it.

Overall, everything is an epitome of peace and tranquility.

And that made Tiedoll drew out his sketchbook and began drawing the magnificent view infront of him.

"Marshall," His brawn student named Marie called, making him pause for a second at his shading but still kept looking at the ethereal scenery infront of him. "Why did you let Juuri and Kanda go to town?"

Tiedoll cannot helped but smiled to himself. A few more shadings there to the left and everything will be perfect.

"It wasn't just about buying supplies, was it?" Marie continued, while looking at the said scenery infront of him calmly. Marie wasn't like his Marshall to fascinate these kind of beauty but he was a man that enjoys peace the most.

Two more shades to the right would surely even out the tone.

"Why Marie? Do you already miss the sounds those two are making?" Tiedoll replied with a small chuckle. "They are still fighting over, right now I presume."

Marie was quite for a second until a small smile made its way to his face. "I wouldn't call that a 'sound'. And yes, they are still into a fight as usual."

Marshall Tiedoll cannot help but burst out laughing. His two students was quite the opposite of each other and always end up into fights every single time the two were together.

Kanda as he put him is rather stoic and cold while Juuri, his new student is joyful and childish.

But he believed that those two had already considered themselves as close comrades. To add it up,watching them was quite refreshing and entertaining too.

"An entire week had already passed by, huh." The 40 year old marshall said to himself, reminding himself of the incident that had happened one night. A night full of controversial and answers that didn't seem to quite fit in. "I'm really sorry that you need to lie there, Marie."

Marie just nodded in silence, making Tiedoll avert his eyes back to his drawing.

"I was quite guilty too in making that initiation in secret and of course it wasn't in the plan to get there deeper but," .Tiedoll dryly said, his glasses glinting sadly from the sun. "-like this scenery, I want to know more about my new and unexpected student."

The first time he met Juuri Nightray, he had already seen that small tinge of hollowness hiding behind her smiling eyes. It was too small to be seen that he had almost gave up into picturing the reason of its existence but the idea of that small plan had reoccurred to him.

Truth to be told, he was the one that planned out the entire thing. The scene of them sleeping, Marie acting as a calm comrade to Juuri and for the female to actually say something about herself.

It was necessary for them as a team; everyone needs to at least share something about themselves for them to be able to trust and rely to each other.

"Kanda was-" Marie said unsurely, quite hesitant to continue his statement about the matter. "-he had been quite in a bad mood in a past few days."

"Ah yes, yes he is. Putting aside their fights, it was different." Tiedoll replied with a small smile. "Even if he refused the thought. Yu-kun actually cared for Juuri-chan too. "

Marie sighed to himself for a second before continuing. "He never said his say about the matter ever since the morning after that."

Sometimes, he wasn't not sure what was truly happening to Kanda than to the other side, the older man just laughed again to himself while adjusting his spectacles in thought.

"I think being rougher than usual was actually the boy's way of caring for her. He wants her to be more independent like him." Tiedoll said with a small smile. He had known the boy when he was ten at the Asian branch and remembered as he took him in as his student.

Kanda's black hollow eyes that was actually blue in color was too empty to his liking that he cannot help but be attached to the boy.

And that small tinge of emptiness was the exact semblance of Juuri's brown orbs.

"-Yu-kun had a rough upbringing too and I think the only one that can really understand Juuri right now is none other than him. That's why I want those two to just interact with each other more."

"I understand." With a knowing look, Marie nodded in agreement. But a small question kept on popping in his head. So he tried to ask about it.

The answers that do not fit in.

"But Marshall, everything is_ too_ vague."

Tiedoll cannot help but released a sigh of helplessness.

"We just need to wait for the right time for her to speak up to us and besides," He wipes off the dirt that had formed on his coat before standing up fully infront of Marie. "-we had already pushed into her business too much. It's kind of personal."

Marie finally nodded in agreement but not until spinning around in haste only to sense something around them.

A lot of akuma; many level ones and ten level twos.

"Marshall!"

"Hehehe, are you two finally finished having your sweet chit chat~?" A level two akuma resembling a mechanical doll said. "Because it will be your_ last_~"

"Too bad, we were just getting into the good part." Tiedoll replied innocently. "As far as I know, we didn't invite any akuma. "

Marie silently stepped in infront of the Marshall, hiking up his senses for any upcoming attacks.

"Sorry to crash it then." Another level two akuma roared. "But we are all in a hurry to kill you Marshall!"

The Marshall just shook his head in dismay. Looks like this was a bad time to give his two students an errand to town.

"It cannot be helped, huh."

And the akuma charged for the kill.

Meanwhile a police officer was seen hiding behind a tree, smirking victoriously to himself. His face was shadowed from the sun, but it's strange smile were quite haunting as its red eyes glinted with glee like a kid that was very excited for its new toy. Just a little more and everything would start with a melodious play.

"I'm going to have so much fun~."

* * *

**_'BOOM! BOOM!'_**

A large explosion almost shook the mountain they had been passing, making the poor female exorcist tumble to the ground with a thud. Her companion on the other hand immediately looked up ahead, very alerted of the explosions that were coming from the meeting place they had set up with the Marshall.

And by the sound of the explosions, they were quite sure it was the enemy.

"Those bastards," Kanda cursed as he looked at his back to see his companion. "Oi! Hurry up! We need to get there now!"

Juuri just grunted to herself before sighing miserably. Why is it so difficult to climb up a mountain?

And why choose a top of the mountain as a meeting place?

"I know!" She replied while climbing up, as she remembered that it was actually their Marshall's request to draw there. A decision that can never be refused even by Kanda. "Your faster, so go on and I'll catch up!"

It took Kanda two seconds to process her words, intently looking at her in the eyes. But to Juuri, that looked had lasted for hours.

In which she immediately looked away from.

_'I hate that I need to admit that I'm weak.' _The female exorcist gingerly thought to herself.

_ 'And I hate it more that I-" _Juuri felt the traitorous blush silently crawling its way on her cheeks but before it can make itself known, she bit her bottom lip, hard. _'Damn bishounen'_

Being looked at directly in the eyes wasn't her style at all.

**_'BOOM!'_**

Another explosion shook the area, making the two exorcists aware of their situation. With a strange look on his face in which Juuri didn't recognize, Kanda unceremoniously throw the stock of food that he had been carrying for the past minutes at her.

Luckily, she was able to catch the said items.

"Hurry up or I'll kill you."

And Juuri was left alone with the supplies in hand.

_'I better start running then!'_

"That jerk.

* * *

"What -" Juuri breathed out exhaustedly and slumping unceremoniously at the ground, looking very confused at the scene infront of her. "happened…?"

After five minutes of running up the cold forested mountain cliff, Juuri had finally reached the same cliff they were supposed to meet up. The place is actually a breath taking place, overlooking the town she and Kanda had been a few minutes ago.

But what made her brow scrunched in thought was the total silence around.

She hadn't spotted any chirping birds or any animal, no cold winds which she was sure she would have felt and there was no Marie and Marshall Tiedoll around.

It was only Kanda.

Still, she cannot shrug of the small pang of uneasiness in her gut.

_'Idiot!' _ She though while shaking her head to clear her thoughts._ 'What am I worried about? Kanda is here. Enough with being a stupid worrywart.'_

Atleast Kanda is here.

But where on earth could the two go? If the Marshall had gone somewhere to draw, he would have surely waited for them or instead contact them through Marie.

"Hey, where are they?" Juuri said as she stands up from her position, supplies in hand. "I'm sure were on the right place."

"…"

"Oi, Kanda? You alright?"

"…"

The male exorcist just continue ignoring her as if she didn't exist which made the poor her sweat drop.

Maybe Kanda too do not know the answer and had just arrived a few moments before her?

Or maybe the guy was damn right pissed to answer her? She bet it was the latter.

_'But he sure am not talkative right now, huh.'_ Juuri thought, silently checking out the other secretly.

_'I haven't heard any cursed word as of now, weird.'_

"Well, if you would not answer me, then fine." She shrugged, approaching his side while dragging the heavy pile of food. And with both of her hands, jerk his right hand to round his fingers around the bag's holder.

"Since it's your job to carry the supplies, maybe its time for you to continue to do so and-"

**_'SMACK!'_**

The black-haired female exorcist cannot help but withdraw her now stinging red hands from pain. It kind of hurt a little but she was too shocked to process everything in her head.

What the hell is going on?

"…Kanda?" She tried to reach out her hand but instantly retreated her hand back, feeling the familiar anger boiling her veins. "What the hell was that!"

It wasn't the first time that she had touched him and she was never been harmed physically like this not counting small scratches from some small duels. But this kind of reaction was too much.

"KANDA!"

_ 'Its not like I'm being bossy,' _She thought grimly, sparing a sour look at the said male. _'There's just something wrong but I can't put my fingers on it..'_

"Don't touch me." Kanda dryly said, drawing out mugen at her dangerously from its hilt. "I'll kill you."

_'…eh?' _

"What d- Wah!" The female exorcist jumped back instantly away from the consecutive slashes of his sword. "What the fuck!"

"Die."

Another barrage of attacks come at her in a swift motion that she was starting to get too intimidated by his moves.

_'Does he have that much pent up anger against me or is this what they call Karma?'_

A sickening sound of bone popping resounded around.

**_'POP!'_**

Right when she was about to evade another round of swings from his sword, she had unfortunately moved her right ankle too much, making her stumble to the ground.

"O-ouch.." Juuri groaned, trying to stand up but was immediately stopped from her moves by a sword pointing menacingly at her head.

_'Menacingly?'_

"Just die."

_'What the hell is going on?'_The poor female just remained lying down the floor, a small dribble of red bloodflowing from her head as his sword continue to draw more blood.

_'Kanda would never ever go this far.'_

And it clicked it her.

With a full blown smirk and revived speed that she had exhibited in killing akuma while she was bathing a few days ago, slapped the mugen away and somersaulting in the air hitting Kanda in the neck with drop kick and skidding a good distance away, all done within two seconds.

"I'm such an idiot." The female exorcist said with a small dry laugh while wiping the thin line of blood from her head with the back of her hand. "You're not Kanda, imposter."

"Che." The 'Kanda' imposter infront of her said. The same tone of what the real Kanda would have done.

"Idiot, brat."

Juuri just shake her head in dismay. She might have been fooled once but she is definitely sure that she won't be fooled twice. And for the love of Christ no matter how _Kanda-like_ the imposter is, there's no way that Kanda would actually hurt her for no reason.

_'Because there is always a reason behind everything that guy does when it comes to his actions.' _She thought earnestly while smiling unsurely. _'I think..?'_

"So, Mr. Imposter?" She activated her innocence, Death Scythe in hand while swinging it dangerously with both hands. "Will you please tell me where my friends are right now, before I kill you?"

"Great! Amazing, exorcist!~" A strange voice of an akuma resounded from above as it descended down near the Kanda imposter. "I never thought that you would be that smart to figure out."

A level three.

_'Holy…'_

"I see. A level three, huh. Nice." Juuri dryly said, feeling a drop of sweat dripping down from her temple. "Anyway, where are my friends?"

This could be bad.

"You really had much faith that they could still be alive, huh." The Level three tauntingly cackled at her with its deformed eyes. "What if I say that their already dead?"

Juuri slipped up a small laugh, making the akuma and the imposted cocked it brow in confusion. "Impossible. They are one of the strongest people I had ever been with."

"What?"

"All I'm saying is that," Juuri moved her left foot forward in a fighting stance while trying to work out her other right ankle with secretly, hiding the fact that her godforsaken ankle is throbbing painfully. "-even a meekly level three like you wouldn't stand a chance."

She really need to make her way to fight this thing.

"You might actually be true." The akuma clapped his hands, and from behind him emerged three level two's holding an unconscious Marshall Tiedoll, Marie, and Kanda enclosed in a huge chunk of ice.

They weren't actually unconscious, more like dazed in a spell.

"Everyone! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She immediately averted her gaze at the level three, seething in a feral manner. "What did you do to them? Answer me!"

"Ah~ ah~! Be patient~" The level three waved a finger at her. " Just like what we did to you ofcourse. Unfortunately, they weren't able to solve it just as _you_ did."

"Why you!" Juuri moved swiftly towards the enemy, forgetting the throbbing pain with her anger. "Gyaah!"

But out of nowhere, a sword blocked her attack with an iron force. She had completely forgotten about the Kanda imposter.

"Agr.." Juuri groaned, trying to push her scythe harder against enemy but to no avail. It seems like the imposter have the same brute strength just like the real Kanda.

"Anyway exorcist, do you know why I still left them alive even if I could end their lives awhile ago with their innocence?" The level three akuma cackled loudly at her while gesturing for the three level two to put the unconscious exorcists down." I want to gather you all here to play.~"

Juuri being pushed down to the ground by the imposter's strength, spared a glance at her fallen comrades, she didn't see any major injuries and their innocence are still with them. She quietly thanked the heavens.

"You see, I just turned level three yesterday. So I want to test my skill against you four. It was a bad move for me to make my move against you exorcist before Master Noah." The akuma continue talking which made Juuri squint her ear in pain from the loud cackling.

"But, who could blame us? The moment we see exorcists, our lust for blood keep on escalating tenfold to the point where we cannot control ourselves anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_'So the Noah of Wrath wasn't aware of this, I see.' _

"This is growing old." Juuri muttered to herself as he spared at the 'Kanda imposter' infront of her and to her three other team mates. "Surround me with your power, **_Backlash Wave_**_!_"

The black hurricane of blades continue to spin around threateningly, destroying everything in its path including the imposter Kanda who was caught offguard from the attack, shattered into the air like glass . This distraction was quite enough to draw the level three's attention away from her and the others for a second.

**_"Wind Scar!"_**

With a flick of her wrist summoned dark blades toward the akuma holding Kanda and the others, killing the akuma instantly.

"Kanda! Marie! Marshall! Answer me!" The female exorcist banged her fist against the black chunk of ice. "Wake up! Please! Kanda! Everyone!"

_'Please wake up!'_ She silently prayed, tears threateningly forming to fall down from her eyes. _'Please!' _

Inside the huge chunk of chunk of ice, the blue-haired samurai grunted in irritation from the loud noise he was hearing from afar.

"Kanda! Finally!"

Kanda opened his eyes and shut them off begrudgingly from the flaring light only to open it again as he felt the realization sinking in. It was evident that Kanda was _quite _pissed of royally right now.

_'The real Kanda!'_

"We were sleeping that long, huh. Anyway," The familiar warm fatherly voice of Marshal Tiedoll made Juuri smiled thankfully. "-what's with this chunk of ice?"

"Marshall Tiedoll!"

"We are trapped, Marshall." The calming voice of Marie resounded. "It seems we cannot be able to move our body."

"Thank God, everyone's fine." Juuri sighed in relief. " Just let me-"

**_'SWOOSH!'_**

"BRAT!"

Before Juuri can even blink, the Akuma's hand had already pierced its way through her chest.

"Completely forgetting about me, exorcist? How rude~." The level three laughed as it withdraws its bloody hand out, making the female fall down with a thud. "I wasn't even done playing with you~."

"JUURI!" The worried cries of Marie and Marshall Tiedoll echoed around.

"Damn you!" Kanda cursed while struggling to move his right hand for his innocence but to no avail. "Fucking coward! Get us out!"

"Oh~ someone's impatient." The akuma smiled menacingly at him, while kicking the female exorcist's fallen body like some toy. "If you want to get out, do it yourself."

"N-not yet," A small voice cried from beneath the akuma, alerting the others of someone. "I'm still alive."

"JUURI!"

"You're still alive huh?" The akuma kicked harder, earning loud cries from the Marshall and making the small body of Juuri skid a few meters away. "I didn't get your heart, I see."

_'S-stand up, stupid body.'_ Juuri thought, hacking up blood while trying her best to stand up to her feet.

_'This is nothing.'_

"Since you seem to be a smart person, I'd like you, Ms. Exorcist to answer my question." The akuma grinned, advancing at her like a predator ready to pounce any moment from now. From the background, the angry and worried voices of the others can be heard.

"Fucking akuma!" Kanda struggled to move but the chunk of ice they were in was too thick to break free easily.

"What do you think is my special ability?"

Juuri just ignores the approaching danger that is making its way to her, still intent on standing up. Her breathing had become hoarse and deep, a clear indication that her lungs were greatly affected from the blow.

Atleast it wasn't her heart.

"Hey, exorcist? I'm asking you a question here!" The akuma made its presence known again by grabbing the said female's neck with one hand in the air, painfully choking her in the process."Well, if you won't answer my question, I'll just have to answer them~."

* * *

"The two of you, the ice had started melting." Marshall Tiedoll silently said while intently watching with a grim expression the ongoing scene infront of them. The marshall cannot help but pray to the heavens that the ice would melt as soon as possible, for them to be able to help his daughter. "Just a little more."

Marie nodded in reply, a small frown in his face while trying to flex his fingers under the cold ice. He was listening intently, especially about Juuri's condition; her slowing heartbeat and deep breaths.

And Marie was sure, it was becoming worser every second. If the blood flow wouldn't be stopped this very moment, it could be fatal.

"We need to believe in her."

She could die.

"Dammit!" Kanda cursed from this as he helplessly watched as the damn level three lifted the bleeding female exorcist in the air, choking her in the process.

She was a total idiot for getting herself stabbed.

The akuma was talking about something, but he wasn't even listening. All his senses were clouded by anger, killing any reason and logic he had left.

"Dammit to hell!"

And he was a fucking fool for getting himself caught, standing idly in the sidelines in a situation where he cannot even activate his innocence for goddamn sake..

Kanda wasn't even aware to himself that he had been growling loudly like a feral animal to the point that the other two exorcist beside him cannot help but sympathize with him.

For him, the very thing he can never tolerate was the thought of being weak and helpless.

That bitter and unwelcome sensation in his chest that he had felt when he was nine.

That godforsaken day.

"What is it, exorcist? Why won't you cry in pain, I wonder?" Kanda heard the akuma said, drawing his attention back to reality.

"Would you like me to break you more?~"

The akuma cackled loudly.

"Yu-kun, believe in Juuri." The Marshall's voice gently vibrated through his senses. "You know more than us that she wasn't just someone. You've been with her before us, I know she can take this."

Kanda wanted to say something to interject with them. He wanted to say that it wasn't something like that.

That brat wasn't even that strong, she was always a big burden to him.

How many times had he saved her life before?

She wasn't like him that can be able to heal himself in a matter of minutes.

The brat was just a normal human, she is going to die just like the others.

Just like Daisya.

_"Everything is going to be fine." _The reoccurring picture of her smiling idiotically flashed in his memory.

"Just bear with it and watch her fight bravely for herself." Marshall Tiedoll said for himself with a small smile.

What's the purpose of making her alive this far for her just to die like this?

"Kanda?" Marie silently looked at him from the corner of his in worry.

"Fucking idiot."

He was a fucking idiot for even getting angry at his own helplessness.

Worse for someone's sake.

_'You better not die there.' _

* * *

"I can read anyone's mind. And with it, able to portray them as the complete copy of that someone." The akuma explained, loosening its grip on her neck as if to play with her life like a toy. "That is the main reason I was able to copy your friend there awhile ago."

"Fu-fuck you." Juuri cursed quietly, she can already feel her burning lungs cursing daggers for her every time she breathe in.

Can she be able to hold out against a level three? Even Lenalee had a hard time dealing one.

And in her condition, it would just be a matter of time before-

_'I'll die again?' _She sourly joked inside her head.

"Actually, I can summon the very thing you hate right now.~" The akuma let go of Juuri, luckily for her, she had cushioned her fall with her hand.

"The hell-" The female exorcist tried breathe in a huge"-you mean?"

"Oh are you interested? I wasn't just babbling around you exorcists. I had been reading your mind."

_'What…?'_ She thought, eyes widening in fear. _'It couldn't be about-'_

The trapped exorcists continue to listen intently at the akuma's every word waiting secretly for the right time to attack.

"You would be a great asset to us, especially for the Millennium Earl." The akuma moved around her in a circle. "Why won't you come with us? You _Seeker of Time_?"

"…I-" The female exorcist clutched her chest in pain. "-don't know what you are talking about."

"In denial?" The akuma shook its head in dismay. "Such a _liar~_"

She just laughed dryly resulting for her to hack a lot of blood out again.

"Juuri!" The Marshall Tiedoll called out, drawing the akuma's attention.

"Ah!~ Do you want me to say them the truth? It's so troublesome to lie, right? Why not help you before you die?" The deformed level three faced the other three exorcists with a full blown grin.

_'Shut up.'_

"Don't you dare-"

"This girl's name isn't Juuri Nightray. She had been lying to you all." The akuma looked at the three, but they weren't even surprised a bit. "-but I already know that you had known about this fact right?"

_'Eh?'_ She thought, eyes widening in surprise and recognition. _'How did they..Marie!'_

"Ah! You have this comrade named Daisya Barry, right?" The akuma continued. "What if I told you that she knows that he was going to die? How and when? Every single detail she knows, even our fate. This war._ Everything._"

"S-Shut-"

"She was a _traitor._ This persons shouldn't even become an exorcist!"

"I'm n-!" A large pool of red blood continue to form infront of her. She wasn't aware of the shock faces of her comrades.

Even if she had the power to look up, she was too ashamed for herself. This is the very thing she hated the most.

"How could you continue trusting her? If she was on your side, she would have told you everything."

"It couldn't be-" For the first time in his life, doubted his keen sense of hearing. This wasn't real.

"But no, she just let them to die miserably~."

_'I did my best but, but-'_

Tears started rolling down her face, she do not want to hear anything. She does not want them to hear a thing.

They'll hate her, blame her. She is going to be cast away.

Everything will shatter down; her happiness and life.

"Stop…please." She pleaded, crying softly to herself. "-stop."

"A _murderer."_

"I said _stop_ it!" With new gathered strength, the black haired female sprang up from her positon, swinging her newly activated innocence in hand directly to its neck.

**_'POP!'_**

However, the akuma just easily twisted her right wrist with a painful pop, making her drop her scythe and with the other hand, grabbed the exorcist neck again. This earned another cry from her fellow exorcists.

"Bastard!" Kanda growled, if he was growling ferociously awhile ago, he was now beyond seething right now. He continue to watch the small form of her, being choked to death.

And it wasn't making him _very_ happy.

_'I'm sorry.'_

"Oh well, times up for the chit chat. I really enjoyed myself." The akuma tightened its gripped on her, making the poor girl struggle in vain for air. "Such a shame. I cannot present you to the Earl, myself."

"Let go of her, dammit!" Kanda was able to move his right wrist, but not enough to draw his mugen from its hilt, ending up in banging the stupid ice block he was in. "Fucking coward!"

"Don't kill her!" Tiedoll, grinded his teeth in agitation. They wouldn't able to make it.

"Juuri!"

Marie had also tried twisting his large body, but to no avail. The ice wouldn't even budge. He can hear it.

Her heartbeat is decreasing drastically.

"Jirainne Serra," The akuma cackled the girl's real name. The name that wasn't been said for almost a year now.

A name that tells about a sad, tragic tale.

"-the girl who had been offered to the devil, and died twice." The akuma manifested a big ball of dark violet orb full of dark matter on top of the poor girl's head, crackling menacingly in an opposite sync with her short gasps of air.

"STOP IT!"

"JUURI"

Everything was flowing in slowly, even the time seems to pass slowly. Every second was like a minute.

A small lump had formed bitterly inside the blue-haired exorcist's throat.

There were no words.

_'-For the great sins that I had done.'_

"May you rest in peace~."

And in a second, the whole place shook around as a large gust of wind formed around the explosion was too much that the three trapped exorcists were able to free themselves as the chunk of ice immediately decapitated into nothing. Looking around the place for the level three and to their other member, it took the three exorcists ten seconds to see clearly beyond the cloud of dust that had formed from the explosion.

"It finally ended, huh.~" The akuma said in faux pity as a large black dent was seen from what was left of the rocky ground under its feet a few seconds ago.

There were no traces of Juuri.

Kanda, being the first to hear this, draw his mugen out with great force. "I'm going to kill-"

"Kanda stop!" Marie interjected, stopping Kanda from advancing any further.

"What the hell Marie!" Kanda was about to shrug off the the older one's warning when a firm yet gentle hand had stopped him too.

It was the Marshall.

"Listen to what Marie have to say." The blue-haired tried to move his right hand but was immediately stopped by the elder ones look.

"What's so wrong exorcists?~" The akuma flexed its claws confidently. " I thought I angered you enough after killing your weakest teammate?"

"Weakest-?"

"You didn't kill her." The calm cool voice of Marie pierced the air. "I can still hear her heartbeat. With another person."

This made Kanda and the Akuma widened their eye in disbelief.

How could she survive such an attack?

"AHAHAH!" The akuma laughed loudly. "Stop fooling around! There's no way and you know it!~"

"Marie!" The blue-haired samurai asked sternly, eyes purely confused on what is truly happening. "What the hell?"

"I'm not lying. Look it up for yourselves."

"In the sky, Yu-kun." The Marshall gestured for him with his index finger.

And truth to be told, Juuri was at the sky being carried in the arms by a man wearing a police uniform.

"What the…hell?" Kanda said to himself. Not believing his eyes.

The brat was alive? But how?

The police officer that was holding the female exorcist silently landed down. His face was hidden away from view with a police cap. The only visible thing about him is the big strange smile on his face.

That police officer, Kanda was sure he had seen him before.

"I knew this would happen. I'm glad I had stayed around this time." The mysterious figure said while shaking its head in disapproval. "Such a troublesome pawn you are, Jirainne."

"Marshall, what should we do?" Marie asked, still looking intently at the mysterious policeman and to the unconscious Juuri. Her breathing had returned to normal- He cannot help to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"-it seemed like her injuries started healing, right at this moment."

"Are you sure?" The Marshall replied in question. "That's…impossible."

"She-" Kanda cannot shake off the feeling that there was terribly wrong about this guy that he absolutely didn't like.

"Who are you?" The level three asked, getting ready to attack the stranger. "You are not an exorcist!"

"Yes, yes I'm not. And I am sorry for not introducing myself," The same haunting grin turned into "-I'm not that into introductions, you see. But I'll try to make an exception."

He gently stroked the unconscious female's left wrist, where her innocence in a shape of a red cross was located. It created a small sizzle on his index finger as he get into contact with the _holy_ thing. But that small injury isn't something big to him.

It was the joy of finally making his entrance.

"I'm Moloch," Pulled out his hat to the left, exposing his demonic red eyes. "I'm her contracted demon."

_"__So someday I'll make a deal and collect once again__  
__Sin called "Greed" made of a fragment_  
_As soon as I do I promise Hell will turn into_  
_A utopia meant for only me and my little girl..._"

_-Judgement of Corruption by KAITO_

* * *

Umm, er..hello? *pulls hands up in the air* Please don't kill me!WAAAAAH!Y.Y

Last term was so hectic especially about Chemistry( I know, I'm reasoning out here for my life and inexcusable absence.) and there was also Dragon Nest, a game that I got addicted too...so yeah.

I just update this 12:42 am Pacific time. My grandma had already bonked my ass to sleep but I was hoping to get this done, NOW.

I'm so so SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for all that had messaged me to update, I'd really love to.(especially with the DGM manga with Kanda on it...smexy)But there was too much distractions that I cannot focus myself into writing, at all. Y.Y

And those who messaged me, in addition, I had problems last november about me not being able to update, a problem that I had said before.(stupid f***** scripts...) I wasn't able to message everyone just this december.

So I was left with the choice of updating after the term and exams, (Dec 15.)

Ah yeah! luckily, I passed all my subjects this term! YAY~!

And about the song for this chappy, I was quite moved with Kaito there...so, yeah!XD It kind of fits there.

AAAAAAAAAH! JUURI revealed her name!

The akuma I mean, revealed it! (nosy akuma...) and the demon had revealed itself. Erm, the places in Germany, I just wiki'ed it on net same as the demon's name ,(SPOILERS!) so to others who can look it up may have some idea about my plan of action there...especially the place.(SPOILER END)*wink*

Sorry for the late update, really and I hope I can hear alot from your opinion with Juuri/Jirainne and to the chapter itself*gulps nervously* especially this christmas!WOOHOO! FOOD!*GULA MODE*

I was in a daze while doing this straight in two days(doing this while even cleaning...)

I hope to see some comments, and thank you for the warm support everytime!

-Jacqueline

:)

(My new year resolution would be to update on time every ten days!)


	34. Append the Crimson Stained Lamb's Secret

**_Recap:_**

Team Tiedoll, comprising of a grouchy swordsman, a 'troublemaker' girl, a calm peace maker of the group, and the general himself, had stumble upon another adventure- an aspiring architect they had met named Klaus, a weird mansion with a couple of level two akuma right behind the shadows and ofcourse coupled with small 'incidents' that always spikes a happy atmosphere around the group.

But an advanced leveled akuma, a level three had managed to successfully separate and target an exorcist; Juuri Nightray. Also, another unknown shady being, a _demon _ which had contracted himself to the said girl, had made his way to enter the board, rousing yet again unsaid questions to the group.

Who is Jirraine Serra?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I do not own Vocaloid, I just love it.**

**I only own my OC's.  
**

* * *

_"Unknowingly, the truth, with its fangs and claws_

_ Tore me apart. Even so,_

_ These warm, tender fruits,_

_ I want to keep them no matter what."_

The loud ringing sound of the school bell echoed around the hallways of the campus, not only earning begrudging curses coming from most of the half-awake students but also cries of frustration for those who haven't finished doing their respective assignments to be passed on for today. Seven thirty in the morning was always deemed as the damned time and adding up the day today, the worst day of the semester, hinting the start of the final examinations week.

_7:32 am_

The traitorous long hand of her watch continue to move tauntingly despite her futile attempts of praying for it to stop moving. The bell had already rung a few minutes ago while she was running at full speed around the corridors- her breath was ragged and deep as she try to ignore the tight sensation in her chest, probably her lungs screaming at her to slow down, her shoulder length black hair swinging wildly behind her in sync with every slide and turn.

_7: 35 am_

She thought that with running full speed and even crossing the streets hastily to the point of almost getting herself killed by a truck, would she able to make it at exactly 7:30 am tops and spare a little chance to take a at a look at her notes for some reassurance before the exams.

But her calculations were all naught and it seems like fate was very much against her plans.

Why of all days had she only finished packing this early morning?

_Room: 405_

_Subject: Organic Chemistry_

After seeing her damned room, the girl had taken it to herself to atleast reward her lungs of some precious oxygen before deciding to open the door and face the heated glare of her professor. Biting her lower lip in agitation, she quietly opened the door, memorizing a series of excuses and apologies-

"Yo, Jirraine!" A boy with blackish spiky hair that reminded her of porcupines whom she always plays chess with said coolly, a black bishop in hand and sitting at the top of the teacher's table. "Want to go for a round to settle the score?"

It only took her two seconds to process the information inside her head. The said girl cannot help but shook her head in dismay and release a tired sigh that is worth a year of pure stress and work.

"I'm guessing that the old woman is not here yet." The girl, now known as Jirraine said as she seated herself ontop of the table, a hobby that she always do. "Damn, so I almost got myself killed there by a truck just to get in here on time? All for nothing?_ Nothing_? Crap."

"Enough with the curse words, Mother. You're not the only one who had that expression." A female girl with brown hair who obviously looks Hispanic yet still Asian said without much expression on her face, playing the white pieces of the chess. "Lemi too entered just a few minutes ago, on the verge of doing a hara-kiri and too nervous for the exam, that Chinese freak. And now, she's gone with her stupid boyfriend at the canteen."

Jirainne cannot help but laugh a little at her bestfriend's unique form of showing affection to them and Lemi. "Says someone who actually raised her finger yesterday to the English Professor. Just _great _daughter of mine. You've done it, Faye."

This earned a yelp from Jirraine as she was poked in the ribs by a Black Queen coming from her dear bestfriend and daughter.

"Hmph!" Faye snorted, as the other male had eaten her black rook. "So, you are really going to Italy this week? How long are you going to stay there? Why didn't you tell us sooner, huh?"

_'Shoot!'_

"Well, ye-yeah." The black haired girl muttered quietly which came out more like a sigh, but enough for the two playing students to hear clearly. "-sorry."

The room was small but enough to house thirty students in a class. It was strangely quiet enough with only three people. There were ofcourse the whiteboards and some other gadgets for teaching but the only thing that catches her attention in this room is her chessboard, the one that is being played upon by her bestfriend and 'self-proclaimed' rival.

This earned a disbelieved and shocked reaction coming from the other occupant of the room.

"J-Jirraine, you-" He was cut offed by Faye.

"Yeah, yeah. " Faye said, shoving the spiky boy out. "Authorized friends _only_, so leave us for awhile. See ya."

Within a few seconds, the poor male was immediately pushed out from the room by the female and closed the door, leaving Jirraine and Faye to their own thoughts.

Jirraine knew that the atmosphere was too think and serious and knowing it was Faye, she cannot help but feel guilty. She didn't clearly hinted her leave to Italy after graduation to them two days ago.

Them, her best friends. People who actually knows_ almost _everything about her.

Almost because she was quite unsure if the things that they know about her were actually true or not for the fact that she always lies to herself sometimes.

"You sure about this? I mean, you _hate_ them." Her bestfriend's voice whizzed through her mind like an arrow, cutting the obscure reality she had constructed. "You don't believe them, yet why are you always making yourself listen to their requests?"

_'Why?'_

Because she was such an idiot in hoping for something good to happen to her, something to change her boring life.

"I don't know, Faye. I really don't know."

She knows clearly that they always lie too. Her hopes are nothing but dirt adorning a garbage can.

_'I should have never hoped.'_

Faye just shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand you. You're_ too _goodfor your own sake, you know? "Faye suddenly hugged her, making her eyes widen in shock. "But if you feel something bad is going to happen, just come back, okay? It's your choice, really. But to me, I'm not going to go... "

Jirrained cannot help but smile a little to her friend. It wasn't the normal grinning and playful smile but just a smile of reassurance and understanding.

"Thank you."

The room was too dark for her liking, giving a chilly and eerie feel to her skin. The shackles binding her left wrist and leg to the wall weren't much of a help either as it sends goose bumps down her spine. There weren't any windows and the door was tightly locked. She was silently sitting at the far corner of the small room, clutching her small body as if trying to preserve the small heat around her. Her clothes were now nothing like rags for it were the same brown pants and white button up blouse she had worn the first time she had landed to Italy.

She had been in this condition for almost two weeks now. At some occasions, she was given 'food' to atleast ensure that her body would make it through the day. Unfortunately, Jirraine cannot even spare a glance at the obnoxious and smelly thing, therefore ending up with not eating at all.

Occasionally, she would hear the hushed voices of people passing the corridor of her cellar, providing her lonely solitude with some news of what was the condition she was really in.

_"Is she ready? Don't you think it is too early for her?"_

_"We must make her suffer some more, maybe a few more months would be enough."_

_"We cannot just serve her raw or else it won't work."_

The little pieces of the puzzles keep crumbling inside her mind; she cannot understand them at all. The information was too vague.

_ 'I wished I never heard anything.'_

Jirraine hugged her tiny figure with scarred hands, it hurts but she continue to do so, hoping that the stinging sensation would give some warmth of reassurance from this hell. Earlier that day, some cloaked men in black had dragged her into a room which looked like some torture room for criminals in movies and unceremoniously started beating her up into a pulp.

It hurts; she just wanted to get away from here. Get away from the pain and continue to be with her friends, with Lei and Faye.

Red tears seemed to fall as it streaked its path down her bloodstained face, stinging her wounds in the process.

She should have known this coming, yet she was an idiot to fall down this trap like a helpless frog down the well.

_"I didn't know that the Serra family would even go this far for power, to the point of doing this to their own daughter."_

Right at that moment, an extreme emotion of insatiable bitterness and crude desire had dwelled upon her chest, as she swallowed down the last lump of her sadness, again bringing an unknown blaze of life to her chocolate brown irises that had once lost its color for the past month.

_"I think, tomorrow will be the day that 'it' will happen."_

A smile had made its way to her lips but it wasn't a smile that she had when she was with her friends nor when she was happy.

_'I hate them. I hate them.'_

Revenge is an understatement.

_'I'll make them suffer more than this. They are going to pay dearly.'_

_"They will make the deal tomorrow to the devil, in exchange for her ofcourse."_

There is only one thing that could make her plans happen, and she knows it's the only way for her to survive and to finally end it all. She didn't believe in the supernatural but if there was really something out there, even if it was a devil, she would gladly open her arms for it. She didn't care.

How could she not? She had never wavered her faith in God the first time she had been here, yet there were no traces of a single white feather for her salvation. Does she really deserve this? To die this way? She still has her dreams.

Why did the heavens forsake her?

Just because she was born out of from a sin? Because she was a misfortune? A disgrace? This was her punishment?

Or maybe she wasn't really religious at all, praying empty handily and was just forced subconsciously by her grandma?

_'I'm desperate to live.'_

Ridiculing God is wrong, yet she was insistent and hopeless. She wanted to apologize but she knew it was already a sin enough to think of something ill. Who on earth had not committed a single sin except Mary and Job?

The little girl was hoping to atleast change the truth with her lies. She would definitely not be the sacrificial lamb.

She hates herself for being selfish and corrupted.

Jirraine would make sure that the devil would make the deal with her instead.

"I'll kill them all."

And turn all of them into the red-stained lambs in her stead.

* * *

"Please gives this to her the moment she wakes up." The nurse handed down a few pills of medicines of different sizes. "These are all painkillers to at least numb the pain in her shoulder. Just call us if you need anything more. "

"Thank you very much. I'll let you know right away." The forty year old Marshall said gratefully as he closed the door silently behind himself. The nurse had just instructed him about the needed medicines while the two of his students were left to stay in the hospital room looking after his other student.

One whole day had already passed yet, Juuri has not opened her eyes after the incident with the level three and ofcourse about the police officer or more like the existence of a 'contracted demon' that the man had said.

Tiedoll cannot help but shook his head in slight confusion. As exorcist, they believe in demons, more specifically Akuma that was made by the Millennium Earl from the souls full of despair and dark matter. But definitely _not_ about the demons or devils and in hell. The simple gesture of believing in God, is it enough to also believe in the existence of these damned beings?

He cannot help but greatly ponder about this without realizing that he was already inside the room where his students where in.

"Marshall, " The brawny built man with brown complexion asked from his position seating on the open window , overlooking the mountain ranges they were in just yesterday. "-how did it go?"

Tiedoll drew out a long breath as he remembered that it was his idea to actually camped at that place, making a small tingling voice of regret that maybe they had wouldn't be in this situation if the place was different, they would never encounter the akuma. However, he knew well enough that thinking over for it regrettably wouldn't change a thing.

"They just said that we need to give these pills to her the moment she wakes up."

Marie just nodded in reply, sparing a glance at the subject of the discussion who was still unconsciously lying asleep on a hospital bed, both her arms up to her shoulders and her left ankle was in bandages. She was rather paler than normal and her hair was rather dishevelled a little but the important thing is the normal beating of her heart in her chest, which was unmistakably pierced a day ago yet no signs of even being scratched was left.

Like nothing happened at all.

Long and impatient strides against the wooden floor alerted the two excorcist of the other exorcist's existence as it was about to open the door, passing the Marshall's form beside it in the process.

"Yu-kun, where are you going?" Tiedoll asked with his normal easy-going tone yet the words seemed to be interlaced with unfamiliar authority. "Stay here, please."

There was a silent sound of someone grunting; still it didn't go unnoticed by the Marshall and instead locking his own hazel eyes with the other male's blue orbs in a hard stare.

"I'm going out to scout." The blue haired male said stoically but the constant grinding of his teeth was quite an indication enough of what he was truly implying. "You're safety is-"

"My safety? What about Juuri's safety?" The marshall said, cutting Kanda's b in the brick wall resolve and thought all over in the process as it crumble down to nothingness.

In the younger one's mind, Kanda simply do not want to stay there anymore. The constant breathing of the female exorcist, lying there unconscious as if sleeping peacefully in contrast with her pale complexion reminding him of a corpse, was starting to rub against his very being. He didn't know why but every single time he looked at her small form, he cannot help but be reminded of how weak and useless he had been, standing there until the end doing nothing.

It's like there was a small voice mocking him that this was actually the result of his weakness.

_'Wha-'_

When did_ he _had a weakness?

"I-" He started out, but strange enough, no words would come out of his mouth. Kanda do not simply know what to say about the Marshall's question. His words seems to echo around his head, making unwanted images of a certain brat's smiling face appear in his mind.

She was annoying as hell with that overly sick grin.

_"BRAT!"_ He remembered how he shouted her name through gritted teeth while banging the black ice that was sealing them away from the fight.

She was just _someone_ unimportant.

_"You murder! A traitor!"_ The familiar words of the level three still engraved deeply inside his head.

Murderer.

"Tears." Tideoll said out of nowhere, making Kanda snap from his thoughts in an instant and turn to the Marshall with a mixture of slight irritation and confusion. He was about to say something along the lines of 'senseless' talk but was immediately cut off before he can even start.

"It's the first time I had seen her crying."

Marie was the first one to react from the Marshall's statement, nodding silently in agreement. "It's sad."

For a complete minute, no one seemed to dare talk something. Many things, particularly questions about what had truly happened yesterday , kept on swirling around the them.

Every single thing was a collection of answers derived from a bundle of questions that they cannot even comprehend.

"Che. " Kanda snorted as usual, but not without heaving a small sigh that even Marie had difficulty of hearing with the help of his keen ears. He knew that the small action came out rather not himself, scolding himself for even entertaining that forbidden idea of him being out and with another frustrating intake of breath, tried to keep himself together.

He wasn't himself right now, and he knows it. A lot of things just keep on invading his thoughts to the point of making himself a complete idiot

Things that doesn't concerned him before were the very things that were bugging him right now.

_"I want you to keep an eye on Juuri."_ Komui's word's echoed hauntingly inside his was just there to see what will happen to her that is his only connection to the brat. Know what is strange about her and all. That is his mission.

And yet, his betraying his very self by being caught helplessly between the dark webs of her lies and the boundary of his self. He hates her, just the same as how he hates the bean sprout. He doesn't like the idea of someone invading his mind and space. He doesn't want to have any connection. A bond no less.

And here she is, doing nothing but sleep unconsciously, pushing his buttons beyond the limit. The very _last_ thing Kanda wanted was to actually _concern_ himself into others business.

With gritted teeth, Kanda made his way infront of the door, determined to get out as far as possible from this place even just for awhile to cool off his fucking head. Still, the unwavering gaze of the Marshall still lingered to him, making him aware of the older's sentiment.

"Marshall-"

"She is going to wake up soon, Marshall." Marie announced out of nowhere. It took two seconds before Tiedoll erupted into tears as he silently mutters small praise of thanks while the other male was left standing motionless but with a mix of surprise taken from the slight widening of his eyes and another emotion which Marie wasn't even able to foretell as it disappeared the moment he was able to recognize it.

"How did you know that she will wake up soon, Marie?" Tiedoll asked, sniffing loudly while clutching a white handkerchief on his left hand. "When will she wake up?"

Marie silently hoisted himself up from the window to stand beside the bed. With a slight motion, gestured at the female exorcist's peaceful form, particularly her forehead.

"She must be dreaming right now. Her heart beat seems different from the normal way when she sleeps." Marie made a notion as if to explain the situation. "I'm positive she'll probably wake up this evening."

After that being said, Tiedoll, averted his gaze to his new student. His eyes held an apologetic emotion as he tried to mask his feelings with worry. She was after all his student and responsibility.

"I'm going out."

Kanda's neutral voice echoed around the room once again. However, it wasn't the same tone of agitation that he had used awhile ago. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two especially Tiedoll, and with a small nod to himself, gave his permission.

"Just three hours before evening, Yu-kun." Tiedoll chimed and nodded to his blue-haired student. " Better come here on time to see Juuri-chan wake up, okay?"

Kanda didn't waste another second and was gone the moment Tiedoll had given him permission, making the said Marshall shook his head and mutter something along the lines of children going up so fast and manners.

With another shake of his head, Tiedoll looked at his other male student. Atleast, Marie's insight had somewhat broken the tense atmosphere between him and his student. The best way right now is to seal the questions and wait patiently for Juuri to finally wake up and answer them.

But having an insight about her reaction of sharing her life with others, especially about its dreadful details makes it impossible for them to ask without hurting her own feelings.

Still, they will wait patiently for her. Even Kanda was doing his best by not snapping here and now, the main reason he wants to go somewhere else was actually a clear indication of how he was holding himself and Tiedoll was probably pushing him over too much.

"Anyway, Marie." Tiedoll asked as he seated himself to Juuri's bedside. " How did you_ exactly_ know she was dreaming?"

Marie sighed loudly at his own action. It was very irrelevant to just conclude that a person is dreaming when her heartbeat is the same as when she was sleeping and is about to wake up. It was merely said out as a lie, actually.

And he knew the Marshall knew about it.

"It wasn't her heart beat but the random breathing and the occasional murmurs." Marie explained earnestly. "The murmurs are all too soft and silent but I'm sure it's because she _was_ dreaming."

"_Was_? What do you mean '_was dreaming_'?" Small creases from confusion had formed at the old Marshall's forehead. "What is going on inside her mind right_ now_?"

For a moment, Marie didn't answer as he tried to choose his words wisely enough. After a few seconds, he spared a glanced at the said female before continuing his explanation.

"She's silently taking heaps of air faster than when she's sleeping. There are also small twitches of her fingers in her left hand every now and then. She'll be fine though, don't worry Marshall."

"Wait, Marie. I don't understand you. " Tiedoll interjected, confusion clearly etched on his old yet powerful hazel eyes that seems to pierce through at anyone with wisdom.

"I believe she is having a nightmare."

* * *

"Atleast we got out alive."

The red haired male exorcist sighed in exhaustion as the sun's glaring light reached down on them, showering them with its morning glory. After making it out of the lake soaked and wet all night, they had finally finished their business in capturing and saving the innocence and its new host.

"That was simply awful." Krory, the vampire- looking exorcist cannot help but agree as he too was tired of last night's event.

"Look at that!"

Out of nowhere, Allen's voice echoed around while pointing to the beautiful sun-kissed lake as it shown glittering like diamonds under the morning sun. The scene was very different from the past days with its drought and barren form.

But ofcourse, the most serene and beautiful view was the blue crystal ball's ethereal glow as it was being clutched preciously by its own Accommodator while being carried over, a new girl exorcist.

Many things had happened but one of the most things that they were expecting except their mission to find Marshall Cross was for them to stumble upon a drought incident in China caused by an Innocence fragment and to find out the host for it, a brown hired fortune teller named Mei-Ling.

And after a full night of action, they had found a new companion.

"Well, I'm so happy you are at our side now." Lenalee, the green haired female exorcist smiled as she set the brown haired girl down. "How are you feeling ?"

It was clear that Lenalee was quite happy for another person to join her family.

"Thank Goodness, though! " Lavi exclaimed as he jabbed his left hand up to the air despite the exhaustion. "It's been awhile since we had a new female member like Juuri!"

"Lavi!" The white- haired exorcist scolded the said male with a sigh. Unfortunately, Allen was quite aware of the other male's tendency about women. However, it may just be Lavi's way of making the atmosphere lighter with his normal slide comments.

"Hm? Who-whose _Juuri_?" Mei-Ling asked with a meek voice. She was new after all and considering her young age, Mei-Ling was still shy to ask about things.

"How do I put it, she is also a dear friend and an exorcist just like us and probably the same age. "

Lenalee explained with a thoughtful look as she tried to remember the girl's smiles while running away from a certain blue-haired exorcist. "Er, she was quite unique with her playful remarks and all but I guarantee you that you'll definitely like her when you meet her."

"Really?" The younger girl beamed innocently, making Krory and Lavi looks teary eyed from the girl's happy expression. Lenalee and Allen cannot help but nod in agreement. "Where is she right now though?"

And that question made Allen, Krory and Lavi make a face and freeze in their tracks. It was Krory who broke away from the heavy atmosphere.

"I don't know why Juuri-chan wasn't here, aru."

"It's Yu's fault! " Lavi whined like a kid out of nowhere. This made Mei-Ling question the older male's actions with wide eyes. "He had taken Juuri-chan away! That guy!"

"Everyone, please stop being depressed about it," Lenalee said out of nowhere, trying to calm down her other companions. "-and also, it's not Kanda's fault."

"I don't really understand why she needs to go with Kanda." Allen interjected as he unconsciously slipped out his dark self and also making the two people who was very aware of the white haired boy's dark side sweat drop knowingly. "If it's that guy, there was no asking it if he'll do something stupid."

Yes, very Allen-like.

Lavi on the other side cannot help but shook his head in dismay. The old man had told him that Juuri was supposed to be put in the team. However, due to certain circumstances, it seemed like she had refused Komui's order and instead wished to be put on Tiedoll's team. This change ofcourse is purely kept as a secret upon her request to Komui.

It wasn't even hard for him not to notice the old man's disappointment the moment they had squeezed out the secret from Komui himself. Lavi cannot blame him though, it was such a good plan to stick to a group with Allen and Juuri together to further observe them and yet, things seemed to get out of their hand completely.

Putting that aside, Lavi cannot also sway the disappointment lingering in his mind.

Why did Kanda need to be so lucky for having Juuri _all_ by himself?

The poor Bookman cannot help but feel a little jealous.

"That mean guy! Mei-Ling, you shouldn't go near him, if you did, bad things will happen to you!" Allen continue to say with an out of place evil grin.

"Allen! Mou!" Lenalee tried to calm him down but to no avail.

"B-Bad things?" The younger girl asked with a worried expression.

"I wonder what is Juuri-chan doing right now, aru?" Krory muttered silently to himself in thought. "I hope we'll meet her up soon, aru."

After trying so hard in calming down the _Dark_ Allen, Lenalee had finally taken it to herself to stop and rest her head for a moment. The sun was already up in the horizon. After the fierce fight last night, they should be resting now in fluffy beds back in town and yet, they are here, having fun beside the beautiful blue lake just like usual.

How Lenalee wished that these would go on forever and that there would be no need for them to fight anymore. But she was sure that those kinds of things won't happen.

They are exorcists after all. It would be useless to think selfishly of such things.

Still, Lenalee wished that there would things that will never change.

And this was for the kind of happiness to never change and fade away.

* * *

Starting with the small twitch of her fingers, to the soft fluttering of her brown eyes, the black haired girl had finally made it to herself to leave dream land.

It took her completely ten seconds to adjust her eyes around the dim surroundings of a room. As she looks around, she silently took noticed the bandages around her shoulders that came down to her arms and also on her left ankle.

Her body felt stiff and strange which probably indicates the lack of movement from the time she had fell asleep.

_'I-'_

And with a flash, memories of the past events kept rushing inside her head, making her skin tingle after being splashed over by cold water. Her memories of herself and Kanda bickering, a level-three showing up, Kanda and the others being bound in ice, her fight with a Kanda imposter and being stabbed, and lastly, about the nosy level three revealing her secrets.

Dozens of questions started flooding in her head, occupying any space for logic and reason to exist.

They had found out about her.

Do they hate her?

Is she going to be cast away?

Where will she go?

What will she do now?

With trembling hands, the female exorcist clutched her body, reassuring herself that everything will be fine. It was strange though, the pain where she had been stabbed doesn't hurt at all and the places where she had twisted her wrists and ankle was reduced to nothing but a simple dull ache. Maybe she was too busy dwelling into things to even care about her own body anymore? After all it was a human's behaviour to panic and loose him or herself. However, succumbing to it would only result to madness, and she was very much aware of that.

"…Juuri-chan? I see you 're finally awake." Gentle words were uttered familiarly at her, making the said girl to avert her eyes and unfold her arms around her body. "How do you feel?"

Her gaze landed to Marshall Tiedoll as he make his way to seat on the chair beside her. His frame looks a little weary but the normal carefree expression was still very evident. Behind him were the familiar tall figure of Marie and Kanda standing just nearby. When she caught a glimpse of the blue-haired male, she cannot help but look away the instant their eyes had met.

He is angry. Those fierce eyes seem to claw the rows of walls of courage she had built just a few moments ago.

It was the look that says that an explanation wouldn't just be enough.

"Juuri? Juuri, are alright?" The Marshall tried to wave his hands infront of her, snapping her out from her thoughts. "Do you want some water?"

Opening her mouth half way, she had noticed that a huge lump had already settled itself in her throat, restraining her voice from coming out. So choosing between answering back with a hoarse voice and nodding away, she quietly settled with the latter while looking at her hands in her lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

On the other hand, Tiedoll just nodded to himself in silent understanding and stands up to get a glass of water. This left the said girl with Marie and Kanda.

Caught up by his own thoughts, Kanda had been idly standing all day with those nagging thoughts about her, racking his head and concentration to the point that his self restraint wouldn't be enough to hold out the moment she wakes up.

He wants answers right _now_.And Kanda is damned sure he will get it the moment the brat wakes up. So the moment she had woken up, he had taken it upon himself to confirm his thoughts right away. Neither was he a fucking patient nor a stupid ignorant fool to just wait for her to damn speak and explain.

_'That damn-'_

She had lied before them, before him all this time.

He want answers, yet will all the things that had happened, he wasn't even sure if he would even listen to a single thing she would say. But a small nonexistent voice inside his head kept nagging on about wanting to know about the her reason. Maybe it was just fucked up curiosity but he doubt it, he wasn't a person interested in people's secrets.

It was different. It was like a small prospect of knowing if she was an alley or not; if she was _with_ them at all greatly matters.

Fuck. Fuck._ Fuck_.

He won't be involved to her any further, this was nothing. Yet, what is he doing here with his head all jumbled up with her business?

When did he start to _concern _himself to others? To her?

The secrets and mysteries that she holds, why was he so drawn to it, right now?

Time seems to flow by slowly as the heavy and silent atmosphere keeps on weighing down upon her. Her attention is centred on her hands that she wasn't aware that Marie had already seated himself on the window sill on her right and for the Marshall to come back with a single glass full of water.

Tiedoll handed her the glass of water and with a small nod of thanks, she slowly drink all its contents down her dry throat. And with an audible sigh of content, finished all of it.

"If you're wondering, we are in a hospital in Goslar. You've been asleep here for a complete day now." Tiedoll explained to her. "The level three had also been eliminated long ago, so don't worry."

After hearing from them about the level- three, she was quite relieved that they didn't look like they had been hurt in some way like her.

_ 'Well, it was quite reasonable.'_ She thought. _'As a Marshall and all and with the help of Kanda and Marie, it won't be impossible.' _

She cannot help but smile a little.

"By the way, how are you feeling?" Marie's normal deep voice laced with concern alerted her of the other's existence. Licking her lips nervously, she decided to at least give a reply. It would be after all, an insult if she will not speak.

"I'm fine-"

"What happened to that stab wound?" The neutral yet commanding voice of a certain blue-haired exorcist pierced through the air, cutting her resolve like a sharp knife and with wide eyes, averted her eyes to the male. However, she wasn't able to stop herself as she came face to face with the said male's glaring blue orbs.

How she wished she had looked away but she was already too late as she caught herself trapped inside those eyes. She was wrong about him having those fierce eyes because upon close inspection, there was actually something more than it. An emotion too alien for her to even comprehend.

"Kanda!" She heard Marie said, however, it sounds nothing but words uttered far away.

"Yu-"

"It's_ impossible_ to heal that kind of fucking wound within a day without leaving any marks." The said male continue, sending her to the edge with his every word. She really wanted to look away from those eyes. Those accusing eyes resembled the eyes of people whom she wanted to forget.

"Explain to us what the _fuck_ happened!"

She wanted to forget her dream, her nightmare. She is now shaking her head as if to stop the hideous memories in resurfacing.

"Kanda _stop_ it!"

"Are you going to fucking lie to us?"

Her disgusting self; a human whose soul only consisted of pure vengeance and grief. A selfish being far too grim and evil to exist.

A person who had contracted herself to a demon.

"I-" She tried to find the right words to explain herself but it seemed like she wasn't even into the idea of making herself innocent. It was like her entire being just wanted to submit itself to the painful truth.

"Who the fuck are you?"

_ 'Stop it!'_

His loud voice was starting to scare her, she wanted him to stop. The only thing she can do in her situation is to close her eyes and tighten her fist into balls while abusively biting her lower lip.

She wasn't even aware of the short distance between her and Kanda as the said male is now standing on her bedside, just to her right, his fists shaking uncontrollably from the blind rage he is in. The only thing that is holding him from not advancing any further was the presence of the other male exorcists.

"_What_ the fuck are you?"

_"Murderer! You murderer! Why did you kill us?" _Foreign hunting voices started to cloud her mind, bringing her consciousness to somewhere else; the sickly familiar grounds she was locked in before.

"Good Lord, stop it Kanda!" It was Tiedoll's turn to reprimand the other male to stop which only made which said male to grind his teeth in agitation, waiting for a simple answer.

Just a simple remark from her or a half- assed comment, anything to clear his thoughts.

Yet, she didn't utter a single word.

"Who is Moloch?" It was Tiedoll's turn to ask, sidetracking the other male's frustrated question with his. Maybe if he had taken the tone down a little, there is a huge possibility that the black haired female would answer back.

However, the only thing that can be considered to be her answer was the slight cocking of her head to the side.

"Eh?"

"Don't you know him?" Marie asked with the same look of confusion." -he showed up when you lost consciousness. He is an-"

"Akuma." Kanda said casually, devoid of any fierceness he had shown awhile ago, but the coldness in his voice hinted that he had cooled down his head from the time being. An action that indicated a disturbing thought inside the black- haired girl. "He _claimed _to be you're contracted demon."

"A wha-"And for the second time, she wanted to strangle her own self for her own stupidity. "..don't tell me-"

She didn't know of his name, she didn't care about knowing anything from him, any relation at all.

_'That bastard's name is Moloch?'_

_ 'He had shown himself.' _She thought, as she again bit her lower lip in agitation and realization. Out of nowhere, the familiar strange smile of a certain police officer flashed through her mind, thus confirming her unwanted suspicions._ 'He is watching me.'_

She doesn't wasn't to have anything to do with that daredevil which is why she never asked to know.

_ 'He must be nearby.'_

And with newly regained power, she willed herself to stand up despite the dull protests of her limbs and adding up the incessant ache of her left ankle, it was quite hard to move around. She was about to stand but a hand had immediately grabbed her arm tightly.

It was Kanda's.

"Are you going to go to that blasted thing? Are you an idiot?" He asked, sensing her motives without a second thought.

"Let go." She said, the very first coherent sentence she had uttered as an answer. It wasn't hoarse as she expected, it was surprisingly calm and refrained. "_Let_ me go."

"Are you even fucking listening to me?" He replied dryly with a tone of pure frustration. "You don't fucking know what you are doing to your fucking life!"

"My _life _isn't of any concern to you!" She pulled her arm away with great force as she glared back at him with the same intensity, making the other people in the room including the Tiedoll and Marie to widen their eyes in surprise. "And stop acting like you care! Because I know deep in your hearts that you are disgusted of me!"

She and Kanda always got into fights but it never_ ever_ came into the point where the said girl would actually_ snap_.

"You who were nothing but characters in a book wouldn't understand a thing! " And with a sharp turn, she had rushed out through the open window like a wind; reduced into a wreaking hurricane of mixed emotions.

But the words she had left them were more than enough to send their minds into turmoil just like hers.

"What did she mean by us being '_characters in a book_'?"Tiedoll asked himself loudly. Here he thought that everything would be solved the moment she wakes up. He was terribly wrong.

She was far too unstable from what he had deduced her to be.

Another odd thing was the blue-haired male's still form which seemed to be embedded to the ground. Judging by his character and speed, catching back the female exorcist would nothing but an easy task.

However, here he is, standing still with a fractional widening of his eyes from surprise. It seemed like he too, was shocked enough to react from her words to even move or maybe it was the first time for anyone to snap at him like that.

"It cannot be helped then," The Marshall sighed in exhaustion, atleast trying to lift up the heavy atmosphere with his words. "We'll just hope that she returns the next morning."

However, it was only Marie who had replied with a nod. When Tiedoll was about to ask his other student for his reaction, the said male with an unknown look ,had immediately walked out of the room without a single word, leaving Marie and Tiedoll to their own thoughts.

And with a defeated sigh, Tiedoll just shrugs his shoulder and looks up in the sky.

There were no moon and no stars either, making the sky looks so barren and empty.

"I just hope that those two would find their own resolves."

* * *

She hoped she had atleast take note of their room last night.

It was rather cold last night and having nothing but her own tattered shirt and black shorts that she always wear underneath her exorcists uniform, didn't help much in protecting her from the tyrannous weather. She had been out all night, hoping to atleast sense the presence of_ him _and kick his sorry ass for showing himself to her team mates. However, it seemed like no matter what kind of concentration and willpower she pose, the daredevil had no intention of showing its dirty tail to her.

She was quite sure that he had already sensed her anxiety and is taking too much amusement in watching over her aghast expression while sitting comfortably in a fluff chair.

Yes, they were contracted in some way, but it wasn't a mutual relationship where one begets a favour from the other like in the anime Kuroshitsuji likewise, she would never be in this mess.

It is a simple process of beggar buying a red appleworth one billion dollars from a tricky vendor.

Her small night trek was all futile and with nothing to go, the black haired exorcist had no choice but to come back to the hospital and at least get her small belongings, if there was still any that she actually own here except her diary.

She wants to stay, but she wasn't sure what they will even accept her as she is, without any repercussions after snapping like that.

"Nee-chan! Are you lost?" Small hands had grabbed a hold of her hand, cutting her train of thought for the moment to look only to discover that it was caused by a small boy wearing an oversize white t-shirt. "What are you doing here? Are you also a patient here?"

_'Too?'_ She raised her left brow from this.

Looking around, she had come across a floor full of chidren patients. To her left, a few steps from her location is door half opened with beds with children playing dolls and running around as some looks uninterested and were lying asleep. It reminded her of the playground she had played around since grade school that was only a few blocks away from her house.

"I'm not. " She looked at the said boy's innocent brown eyes, unfortunately her lying stance immediately backed fired at her. Why does she need to have weakness with kids?

"Yes, I'm-" She smiled awkwardly. "Lost.._terribly_."

Thos little devils in angel skin. However, she would never ever think of hating or hurting these small kids. For her, the only thing that wasn't corrupt in this world were these young kids. They hold that contagious innocence that makes anyone see them smile and be happy.

_'If I can just smile just like them,'_ She thought._ '-without a care in the world.'_

She was somewhat jealous of them, as they were the ones being protected first from this world. But knowing their condition, she cannot help but feel sad and disgusted of herself.

Here she is, saying negative things to herself and complaining about her life yet these kids are in the hospital at a young age, suffering from who knows what kind of disease and illness. They might even die at such a young age.

_'I'm being selfish again.'_

"Ne, ne! Do you know how to sing?" The boy said while beaming innocently at her with delighted eyes, sending her thoughts of refusal back to the pit whole of her mind. "Hey, everyone! Nee-chan here will sing something for us!"

For the love of Christ, why is fate so against her?

"Wait! I'm not-"

But before she can even stop them and clear their assumptions of her, a mob of kids had already started booming in delight and even a few had dragged her with their small warm hands toward another room.

"Really? Please sing us a song!"

"Thank you, Big sister!"

"I want something sweet!"

"No! Tell us about an adventure instead!"

How she wanted to take back her comments a few minutes ago.

"Tada! You can use this, Nee-chan!" The familiar brown eyed boy said with a proud grin. It was only at that moment that she had noticed that the boy had a cast on his right arm. "They said that this is really difficult to learn but I'm trying my best to play it one day."

Across the room from the ward was a room with a big window, but the most fascinating thing about it was actually the big sleek black object sitting majestically like a proud queen with all its glory. She cannot help but gape audibly at the scene itself.

It was a piano.

"Beautiful…but! I don't know how to sing, _seriously_." She lied immediately after realizing her reaction. It doesn't mean that her wrists and left ankle had healed doesn't mean that there wasn't a single dull ache that was still left and adding the fact that she doesn't want to indulge herself into an embarrassing event that could probably cause her life in ruining these kids ears and taste for music. It was a plain _no._

_"_Please Nee-san!"

"Let her be." A small monotone voice of a girl pierced through the air, breaking her internal battle against herself. The voice was small, just like a child's but the soul itself was barren and cold.

It painfully reminded her of Kanda.

Studying the other girl's features, her deathly pale skin stood out in contrast to her dark brown hair that is in a loose ponytail. She was also carrying a big brown teddy bear with both of her hands. Strangely, her eyes, on the other hand were just like the female exorcist's own brown orbs; hollow and dead.

"No one asked for your opinion, Jaime!"

_'Wait, Jaime? Her name is Jaime..?.'_ The dark haired female mused. The name itself was quite familiar itself, but no matter what kind of brainstorming she do, she cannot find the answer to herself.

Out of nowhere, a small scene of a familiar girl waiting for her father in a hospital bed flashed in her mind and with wide eyes, immediately recognized the small girl.

She had seen her in the anime; in D. Gray Man only twice in the manga and in the anime.

She was the kid waiting for her exorcist father.

"A song isn't that beautiful at all."

_'Jaime Dark,'_ She gulped in surprise. _'Suman Dark's…daughter?'_

"Just go away if you do not want to be humiliated, _ugly_." The girl now known as Jaime, said. "You're music is nothing but junk."

"_Excuse_ me?"

How dare a kid like her who doesn't even know the joys of anime OST's, the greatness of Abingdon and the coolness and magic of Vocaloid insult her undying music list?

If she have her mp3 player right now, she had shoved the quirky black earphones up her ears. Unfortunately, the only thing that she have right now in her reach is her knowledge and the piano lying innocently in front of her.

"You heard me. Go _away_, I'm going to sleep." She replied back.

"Take that back Jaime!" She heard the others yell from the background, but she was quite occupied to notice as her mind drifted on her words. It seemed like the girl needed some tongue twisting to adjust its horrid language.

Is she really a magnet in attracting rude people with issues?

_'If I could just show her-'And_ a thought had embedded a forbidden feeling inside her mind.

No. No! Definitely not in front of anyone.

Heck, even Lemi and Faye doesn't know the fact that she _can_ sing.

The only person who had actually heard her sing and play the piano was none other than Kanda.

Yes, the only person she had let to know her feelings out in singing, the only person that knows she can sing and play like that.

Kanda.

Why did she find herself feeling very sad just at the notion of his name?

_'He hates me now. It's all my fault.'_

Shaking her head a few times to clear her own thoughts and focus, unaware of the weird and curious gaze she was receiving from the other kids especially from Jaime, she made her way silently infront of the sleek piano.

"Hey! She's going to sing something!"

"Yay!"

Flexing her fingers gently despite the small ache she was feeling on her wrists, she tried to ignore the stiff feeling._' Maybe this would provide my wrists with exercise,'_ she joked.

"What are you buying, ugly? You're just going to hurt our ears!" Jamie exclaimed, but was immediately stopped by the female exorcist's serene smile. Even the other kids that were not listening to them had joined in to know about the commotion.

"The name's Juuri _not_ ugly." She said with a soft voice as she lifted the lid and touched the soft silk like keys with adoration."Don't worry, I'll sing up to your heart's content."

_'I want to be Juuri for now, not Jirraine.'_

"I'll fill up that empty gap in your heart, Jaime."

_'To bury down all my grief even just for awhile.'_

And with a pained smile, pressed on the keys of her heart.

_ "At the end of the virtual paradise  
Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth  
I was fated to sing the song of prayer  
All alone" _

All her audience had become silent, even the nearby doctors and nurses around had stopped from their work to listen, all entranced from her voice.

_"From the past that had nowhere to go  
I weave voices that are going round and round  
At the edge of the repeating history  
I dedicate myself to the fate"_

Her voice was powerful and smooth, lacing every word of the lyrics with unknown depth and emotion.

_"Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing  
For the whole of my life  
A song for the sun, a song for rain  
A gentle requiem  
At the end of the road to the paradise  
Warm hands were offered  
But couldn't reach me"_

_'More, I want to sing more.'_

It was like a sense of euphoria to her when she sings, there need not any restrictions for her; there was no need to lie.

She is just herself, her trueself.

_"At the distorted depth of the dying world  
I was fated to sing the song of prayer  
With the gentle voice  
That sleeps in the forgotten past  
As I change my despair to a smile"_

She tried to be happy and remain smiling at all times, even if she looked like a fool herself.

_"I sink to the bottom of tears"_

Yet she was still locked up from that same cellar she had made herself. She was just actually fooling herself with her visual dreams; an ignorant fool who would not recognize her own self.

_"At the end of the desperate paradise  
I seek the lost voice  
I was fated to wander  
Road to Road, further and further away"_

And maybe that was the main reason that she had found herself in a different space and time, a place completely different from her own.

That maybe it was a punishment for her to travel on forever or perhaps a wish to escape from reality.

_"In the shadow of the closed history  
I long for the stolen days  
The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart"_

Those hunting voices that kept gnawing her conscience and sanity; voices that had continue asking her why she had killed them.

_"-Is agonized by suffering  
My wish doesn't reach to  
The everlasting paradise"_

'What she had truly wished that time wasn't just revenge,' that was something she was keeping around in her head as a form of reassurance.

_"It is distorted with voices  
And keep vanishing away"_

She wants nothing but reassurance, a small hope that she was real. That she wasn't just an illusion.

_"I wanna make sure  
The sound of your warmth with my hands,  
Not hesitate to get hurt"_

That her family; the Black Order, her friends, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda weren't just characters in a book.

_"I'll take the life of the roaring voice  
Let it write and sleep to the end of the world  
If I can't reach you after dissolving light,  
Then I'll just finish off this artificial paradise  
With my own hands…"_

With a new name, an acceptable existence in this world; a simple exorcist girl named Juuri Nightray, she had existed happily.

She wasn't afraid at all in being an exorcist. Killing akuma looks nothing much like a crusade or a job for the time being.

_"I pray to protect for the bright world  
Where everyone can smile"_

So as an exorcist, she had unconsciously grown fond of this world; a world consisting of her friends.

_"A song of hope of light to tomorrow  
Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously  
Let my voice float with wind till I die..."_

As Juuri, she had started to value life again.

_"All voices encounter light and lead to shadow  
As the repeating history"_

There were a lot of tough times and having knowledge of almost everything about D. Gray Man, she accustomed herself to its secrets and mysteries, about the existing sides of the war.

_"The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds  
To declare the end  
All lives end and grow back"_

Humans who had interlace their fate to tragedy, the birth of akuma and their deaths from the Exorcists and them being killed too in the process.

All a never ending cycle.

_"Again in paradise of light and shadow  
Let my wish reach there..."_

An unyielding wish she knew she had unwillingly possessed in her heart; the same forbidden desire to grant her wish just like before.

Would God be considerate enough to grant her desire this time?

_'I want to live.'_

* * *

"Checkmate."

The black haired female exorcist said with a satisfied grin as she used her black knight to her advantage, checkmating the white king. It had been a challenge in defeating the king and cornering it with its white rook as its castle.

"You- you cheated!" The younger brown haired girl exclaimed for the third time after loosing, till with no wins. After the dark haired teen had exhausted her wrists which resulted with a stinging sensation and sung a few more songs, she had finally found it to herself to stop and take a rest.

It was quite relaxing, actually. It was like a huge block of bricks had vanished from her shoulders, relieving her from the heavy burden and stress. A truly blissful sensation, indeed.

Singing was truly and still the best way to relieve some stress. The moment she had stopped playing though, the surprised and baffled Jaime had took the chance to insist on her to stay at her room all night to play.

And that leads her to this common situation.

Three wins and no loss, in favour of her ofcourse. It wasn't that of an easy win as she had noted of the girl's improving potential every round even at such a young age; younger than her when she first started to play chess.

This reminded Juuri that Suman too plays chess.

_'But the old guy have no talent at all though,'_ She reminisced the events in the anime where the said male was immediately pawned by a small girl in eight moves. _'Maybe Jaime had received all the good genes?'_

"Juuri-nee-san," Jaime said, leaning peacefully against the headboard of her bed. The said female exorcist quietly noted to herself about the young girl's sweet behaviour to the point of calling her as Juuri. "Do you know that my father taught me how to play chess?"

"Eh?" She uttered while faking a questioning gaze. It was quite obvious that Suman had taught her but the mystery lies itself on how good the girl is than her father.

"It was a long time ago, just a few weeks after I stayed here he was teaching with the basics. He even praised me that I learn fast and I will be great enough one day to beat him. I-" Jaime said with voice full of sadness and longing, the cold mask she had worn had long been gone by 'Juuri's' song.

A few tears had already slipped down from the small girl's brown orbs.

"-I didn't know that it will be the last."

"Jaime.."

"I-" The tears had now turned into huge pool of water, falling down like sorrowful droplets of rain. "I miss my Papa."

_"I miss Papa and Mama."_ A sad memory of her drifted into her mind. Shrugging the thought aside, the exorcist had took it as a sign to focus on the situation in reassuring the poor girl's dilemma.

Right now she didn't know who she is. However, she cannot just simply shrug the other person she had been in the past, as Jirraine.

Jirraine had been the one who had experienced and learned how to get through life, even through the darkest pit. It is her sanity and vanity at the same time; a dark yet a necessary existence for her and Juuri was the one she wanted to act harbouring the symbolism for hope; a new beginning, a joyful and honest existence.

She hugged the crying girl tightly yet gently with both hands.

"Shh, it will be alright."

"I wish he will come here with me and never leave."

It was ironic though, it was like hearing her own voice when she was still a kid like Jaime.

Jirraine hoped that she can somehow make her words real, that Suman would be fine and he'll come back to Jaime's side. However, it was futile and she knows it.

_'Sorry.'_

There was no possible way she can be able to grant a girl's wish to see her beloved father. Its already too late now.

_'Suman Dark will die as a fallen by the hands of a Tyki Mikk.'_

"Papa surely loves you, Jaime. I know of that because Jaime here loves papa so much." Jirraine pats the younger's back affectionately while half praying that her voice won't come out cracked from the small lump forming bitterly in her throat. "I know no matter where he is, he carries your love to him, protecting him like a charm."

_ 'I'm sorry Jaime.'_

The girl sniffed bitterly, sobbing audibly like a lost child grieving sadly.

"…I want to see him."

_'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

"Yes, yes Komui." Jirraine or rather the dark haired female exorcist said to the other line. "I'm fine, no bones broken so stop over exaggerating because I am _not_ Lenalee."

After Jaime's small crying fit, the small angel had lulled herself to sleep which the female teen had took as a time to go out of the room in the corridor and call someone from the Black Order Headquarters in a guise of a mission report on their location.

It seemed like she was lucky enough that no one in the team had reported anything that had happened especially about her.

"I hope you'll give Allen my message _ASAP._" She reminded the said Supervisor for the nth time. It would be meaningful but she hoped for dear God that her plan will work.

It was after all a small compensation message.

"Thank you again, Komui." And she ended to conversation.

She cannot help but sigh in relief as the call had finally ended. It's only a matter of time when the others might know about her secret. She just hope that Komui would listen to her selfish favour even as the last.

**_'BOOM!'_**

The whole hospital shook greatly, almost making Jirraine trample over a tray of chairs if not having a hold of the telephone pillar. The explosions came from outside, so without a second thought she run towards the exit only to see a whole batallion of level ones and level twos.

She had completely forgotten that they were exorcists and will be always targeted.

And ofcourse Team Tiedoll fighting over the akuma.

"Ka-" Jirraine cut her sentence with abrupt realization. "Everyone!"

"Juuri-chan!" She heard Marshall Tiedoll say her alias, as he was seen standing at the sidelines while Marie and Kanda were fighting on the akuma. It looks like the threat weren't since it simply consists of Level ones and Level Twos but fending off the large number of akuma while the hospital was also being set into priority is an impossible job. They seem to not heard about her being around.

_'I want to help.' _The bright smiles of the children inside made her heart beat in concern. _'Jaime and the others are inside.'_

"Marshall Tiedoll, I-" Jirraine looked at the forty year old Marshall with a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Her apology wasn't about last night. It is about not being able to say her side at all.

"Do you want to talk about it later?"Tiedoll asked with a warm smile, hinting that he knows what she is talking about.

_'Talk about it..?'_ Her heart thumped painfully inside her chest. Does she really want to talk about it?

"Exorcist! DIE!" Evil cackles had cut her train of thought as two Level two akuma dived into her and the Marshall's place. It was only a brief moment but she was able to push the other male out of the way and somersaulted in the air to kick the other two with her swift movements. Jirraine was quite lucky that her ankle hadn't given up on her til now.

"Geez, stop barging in to other's business." The black haired girl sighed as she unfasten the bandages around her left wrist, intent on activating her innocence to join the slaughter. She wasn't aware about the shock and baffled expressions of the other two males as they watched her standing with the same confident look of an exorcist.

They can't be blame though, they had thought that she had no business as an exorcist anymore, yet why does she stands with them right now?

"The-" The blue haired exorcist cursed, still not believing his eyes. "-what the _hell_?"

**_"Innnocence!"_** Jirraine raised her left hand up in the air with determined eyes. **_"Death Scythe, activate!"_**

**…**

**…**

There is an empty feeling inside her.

"What the heck?" Jirraine as she swung her left wrist around in panic yet, the familiar fumes of shadows gathering around weren't there, the black scythe wasn't there.

"I can't," She manged to mutter in shock. "-why can't I activate my innocence?"

Does this mean she isn't an exorcist anymore?

But the familiar eerie innocence in the form of a red cross is still there in her left wrist…

"The _fuck_?" Kanda cursed loudly this time as he looked at the panicking female, she wasn't even aware that the akuma were advancing at her with malice in their smiles, if that what they call those crappy grins a 'smile'. "OI!"

Kanda too, wasn't able to stop himself from calling the girl even though he had restrained himself to concern himself in any dark business she has.

Yet, why did _he _do that?

"Juuri! Out of the way!" Marie's voice wrung around as he used his innocence to slice and capture akuma with his innocence, alerting Juuri to snap back to the world and dodge away from her location. **_"Noel Organon!"_**

"Are you okay? You should come here and hide for awhile." The Marshall offered Jirraine his hand, ushering her with him on the backgrounds while looking intently at her left wrist. "Don't worry about it, maybe it didn't activate because you're just stressed."

_'Stressed?I doubt it.'_ Jirraine thought while clutching her left wrist to her chest with a grim expression while relaying a simple warning that the_ he_ said about her innocence. It was one simple thing he had said without any malice, just pure warning for her to take into account herself.

_"The thing that makes you alive is your conviction to me, the contract. "_ She remembered him say. _"And the thing that makes you who you are is that holy crystal."_

_ 'So what does it concern me? It couldn't be that important, right?'_

She was too engrossed in her fight that she wasn't able to see that the fight was already done and that Marshall Tiedoll had participated to end the fight in one blow.

She doesn't even know that they were all looking at her now, all with mixed emotions between confusion and anxiousness.

It was only that she felt a gentle tap on her shoulders that she looked up to see that it was Marie.

"Juuri?" Marie said. "Are you alright?"

_'Am I alright?' _She asked herself with the same question but in pure sarcasm. Lemi and Faye said that she had an overly bad habit of being too hard like a stone when triggered, scratch that, they had said she was harder than a diamond.

"Speak up." The short-tempered samurai snapped with a demanding glare. "What's wrong with you?"

Why was she acting like this? Maybe because she doesn't like the accusing eyes they are giving her? Those pity looks of sympathy Tiedoll and Marie have been giving her from the start?

It wasn't their fault to do so, to feel obliged to, yet she cannot shake off the feeling of mockery those gestures were about.

Reminding her of how _lowly_ and _inhuman_ she had been, crushing her only pride as herself to the ground.

"What's _wrong_ with me?"She asked the question with the same. "Is that all the _shit_ you care about? Because I wasn't the giddy easy-going girl you knew all along? Because it wasn't becoming of me, an exorcist?"

Maybe the innocence was actually a control fuse of her emotions, but she doubted it.

_"What?_"Replied the blue haired male's voice with the same intensity or greater as he advanced toward her. "And you are ranting like some whiny kid right now? What sort of crap are you sprouting?"

"I'm not me. My name is Jirraine Serra, not Juuri Nightray; a mere name I scrambled out from a manga book."She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I'm always lying around. I know of the past events, I know about Marshall Yeegar and Daisya's death and had predicted things all along. I had known every single thing about your pasts and even your future, the fights with the Earl and all, the incoming deaths, all compiled in a single book I had read before. And now you are here asking me what is wrong with me? _Everything_ is wrong with me!"

"A book?"Marshall Tiedoll asked in disbelief. "You know all of those, had knowledge of those from a book?"

"_Fate?" _Kanda spat the word with such disgust. He doesn't believe in those kinds of things. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You said we are nothing but characters in a book." Marie's voice echoed around, catching the others attention to himself. "Is that what you mean?"

"Oi! Answer up!"

A small lump had eased inside her throat, tears threatening to fall down from her brown orbs but she ignored it bravely.

It's now the time.

"I don't live here, or more like I don't _exist _here."She said, enunciating every word. "_Unbelievable_, right? I'm born in the date of October 9, 1994. I'm completely not from this world. I'm belong to world where no akuma and exorcists exists, that your world is nothing but fiction in a book. You are _not_ real."

There is a moment of complete stillness as realization had befallen on Tiedoll and the others.

"Is that the reason you just ignored about the death of Marshall Yeegar and Daisya. You didn't care because we _aren't _real?"Kanda grabbed a hold of Jirraine's right arm in a tight grip, his words piercing harshly the unmoving stillness. "Stop _fucking_ with me!"

Her body was screaming for her to jerk away from Kanda and run, but running away without explaning a thing about that would never calm her thoughts; it is an offending subject that she can never face away.

"_Ignored?_" Jirraine repeated the word with such intensity and mockery. "Do you think I just ignored and prance around like an_ ignorant_ fool? Do you think I didn't warn that hardheaded fool about his death? That I didn't stick around with Daisya until he was killed by that Noah and was-"

"And was? Was what? You said yourself that we aren't the real ones," The blue haired exorcists tugged at her arm forcefully, demanding answers with a hard glare. "-or maybe, you are actually the one that is not real!"

"Kanda! Stop it!" The Marshall said, dropping the teasing name of the said male.

"Do you think we could forgive you like nothing happened?" Kanda continue, tightening his deadly grip at her with his every words. "You could have done something if you wanted, but no! You're fucking selfish to keep it to yourself."

"Enough! Kanda!" Marie interjected, but his words just passed without even being noticed.

"You just _let _them die, you fool."

She had killed again. Is that what he was implying?

"L-Let me go!"

_"You just killed them."_ Locked memories of the deceased occult members as she killed them one byher scythe reverberated in her mind like a woeful chant. _"Murderer! Murderer!"_

She wanted to break away from his grip, get away from this place and start anew. His words stung like acid, melting the little sanity she that was left, so she jerked away to run, but was immediately stopped by his firm grip.

Jirraine is afraid she'll go mad if he wouldn't stop.

"Let me go!" She tried to break away but to no avail. She tried to swing her legs to kick him instead."Let go!"

"Kanda, restrain her." Tideoll's voice, a cold and foreign tone he possessed echoed around, alerting the said girl in panic.

Would they bind her or knock her unconscious?

_'I'm going to be killed?'_

She tried to trash around, but Kanda just grab her other left arm and pulled her to him, as he locked his arms around her small back. It was like an embrace from afar and she would have felt a little high to tease the boy but the situation wasn't as simple and normal like that; it is a move to restrain her completely

_In the middle of the restless city_

_Stopped by this uncontrollable urge_

_Underneath my clothing_

_I hid an insanity_

"What's wrong with_ wanting _to live?" The black haired girl said in a deadly calm silence as she abruptly stopped from moving while biting her lower lip yet again, abusing the poor limb. "Everyone is given that chance by God."

Her hands unconsciously found its way to grip a hold of the male's black exorcists coat hard with her small hands.

"The moment my mother had known about me, the first thing she had thought was to kill me. She hates me, even the one I had thought of as a father did. " She gritted her teeth unnervingly, not caring about how she had called the accursed woman her 'mother'

_Just stay? The midnight hour_

_Release the red, red stain of greed._

_If I pull the trigger,_

_the beautiful crimson stained finger _

"They had planned to take me out that day as a lamb sacrifice; just a useless offering to the devil."

She knew what Moloch means because she had read about Demonology from random acquaintance before. Moloch is the demon that was praised as a false god before and was offered sacrifices.

Children sacrifices.

"Tell me Kanda!" Jirraine looked up suddenly to the one who was restraining her, catching the male in a moment of surprise. "Is it wrong to kill people, kill the woman who had given me life and suffering? Is it wrong to go against God and instead go with the devil? Is it wrong to desire a world where I can belong? Is it _wrong _to be happy?"

Tears were threatening to fall down, but not a drop had fallen from those brown orbs of her.

"If there is truly a God out there, why didn't he hear any of my prayers? Why is he so unfair?"

_Shattered, shattered_

_Is it enough? It's not enough._

_The unseen impulse breakdown_

_Fragile, fragile. How fragile humans are_

_Afterall an abandoned human killing machine_

_"For what was I created?" Tell me_

"Juuri…" Marie just muttered to himself as she watched the heartbroken girl. He doesn't need his sharp ears to hear and know what was happening since it was quite obvious. Every words she muttered were full of agony and pain, a never-ending feeling that was being poured down hard on them as he and the others drown in her sufferings.

He was sure that this was the saddest melody he had ever heard in his life.

"Of all people, you should be able to understand!" Jirraine swallowed the bitter lump forming in her throat, making eye contact with the male exorcist, her statement came out more as a question. He was the one that had been giving her demanding looks awhile ago, now it was her turn to ask a question. "-understanding the feeling of killing _someone_."

_The 'coincidence' that will never occur_

_All good and evil are separated by black and white_

_All has been decided from the beginning_

_Just as planned, the left hand triggers enforcement_

This made the said male widen his eyes in shock.

"You-" Kanda asked, his stoic mask of indifference came down shattering from her words. "How did you know about that?"

_Just stay? The midnight hour_

_The hunt for defeating all 'evil' _

_No escape until the end of the world_

_We won't stop, not leaving a speck of dust behind_

"Am I better off dead?" Jirraine asked again, but this time, she wasn't talking at them. " A murder like me?"

It was more like, she was asking herself if she even deserve such forgiveness. Meanwhile, drops of tears had escaped unwillingly from her eyes, stinging the current occasion with more of her grief.

_Shatter, shatter_

_To eliminate it all_

_To end destructive behaviour_

_Disappear, disappear to make all evil disappear_

_After all just fallen junk_

_"For what am I used of?" Tell me._

"WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?" Jirraine raised her hands to pound her fists against the front of Kanda's chest several times in which didn't seem to bug the unfazed male from.

Kanda hates her for lying, he really _did_. He had formed a hard resolve in him that he will not speak or concern himself in her business anymore. Kanda knew he was good at keeping and holding it in for hell's sake because the constant snapping and glare wasn't there as what had Marie noted which actually just a side step comment on him _being_ concerned. In addition, his mind seems like thinking on its own that every single thing it do was to sway around to the time he had first seen her, her playful prank on him, their constant arguments, their battle with akuma and even her almost half naked form when fighting akuma.

But seeing her like now and having heard of everything, all her efforts had been thrown straight to the trash bin, his well made resolve was reduced to just scraps of paper in an instant.

All that he could see right now in his arms is just a crying girl, who was clutching his coat in a deadly grip.

Like a small child who was complaining about spilled milk.

But the most unnerving thing was how strange and foreign she was giving him- her clinging presence in his arms while clutching his clothes for dear life, her hot ragged breath that sometimes reach his neck making him go stiff for a few moment, and her black hair that was soft to touch, swaying wildly in the air every time she moved and sending whiffs of her scent around.

If he wasn't mistaken, she smelled more likely of forest spring and chamomile.

Wait, why was _he_ thinking about something like her scent to start with?

Hell. This makes it the third time he lost control.

"Juuri, or more like Jirraine," The Marshall's gentle voice echo around, cutting Kanda and Jirraine's reverie in a flash. "We need you as an exorcist."

The words were simple, but these words were enough for her to look up at him in hope.

Hope though as what she had known, brought about nothing but suffering for her.

A small pat in the back had alerted her of another presence, it was Marie.

"Live on as an exorcist like us."Marie said with a small reassuring smile. "This is your world now."

_'What are they doing?'_

_"_Why?" She managed to utter, looking questioningly with deep brown eyes as she scan the two exorcist's actions from any signs of lies. But she didn't found any.

"There is a reason for everything." Tiedoll smiled warmly and in an instant, warmed her cold soul. "Marie is right. You being here, is a reason enough."

_'Is this hope?'_

"We don't hate you."

Those words, she didn't know but, just that simple sentence had answered all her questions as it bring radiance and warmth to her heart- a very calming sensation that tingles around her skin making goosebumps form everywhere.

"Well, Yu-kun here must have at some point did when you snapped at him." The Marshall said." Are you still mad Yu?"

"I-" Kanda was about to say something but immediately stopped himself in mid sentence. "_Che. _It was_ her_ fault."

"He means he was angry _awhile ago._" Marie joined in.

"I'm still fucking angry right now!" Kanda said, about to raise mugen as a warning as a tick mark appeared on his temple. "And stop calling me by my name!"

"Thank you." Jirraine's crack voice echoed around, tears started falling down from her face freely. "Thank you very much. Thank you. Thanks."

She was crying right now, her small back was shaking lightly but the most apparent thing was her smile.

Jirraine is smiling genuinely happy at them.

"Thank you so much."

"Stop rubbing your snot face on my coat, you idiot!" Kanda glared down as he tried to push the crying girl away from him but to no avail. She was plainly attached to his coat like some leech.

Not that it wasn't a bad thing-

_'Ofcourse it's a fucking bad thing!'_ He corrected himself.

The black haired girl just gave a small refreshing laugh. "Deal with it, Macho-man."

Her laughter was more restrained and not obnoxious than the others that they knew, it sounds rather like the small chiming bells.

"You, uncivilized brat!"Kanda cursed loudly, making Marie and Tiedoll laugh silently at the said male's face. "I hate you!"

They had made their way through her cold dark cell and drag her out forcefully under the morning sky, warming her frozen limbs with known reassurance.

And hearing that _well profound_ nickname he had so _love_ to call her, Jirraine knew from that instant, everything is now settled.

There is finally a place for her to live in.

_God, with my own hands, I have_

_Committed an unforgivable crime._

_"You can still fix it if you do it now."_

_Though he said this,_

_"It's no use! Because, already…"_

-Moonlit Bear by Miku_  
_

* * *

Holy MACARONIS! 35 PAGES! AYE~!

And yeah, I know.*nods in dismay* Sorry for the late update folks. Sorry. .

My beta is grounded right now so she cannot be able to help me edit this so, I tried my best to look up around this page. I hope there would not be much errors? *crosses fingers*Sorry again.

*drum rolls*

JIRRAINE! YAY! Happy ending! Kind off? ahaha! I hope I didn't get everyone OOC this time, I dunno, I just when I'm into writer's block(the third main reason I cannot update early) I always get so nervous to type and ended up typing crap for 2 pages and erases them all. It's soo~ blank!

ANyway! Back to the topic at hand, I now had spilled the beans this time, about Jirraine's past, lil info's about her friends(Lemi and Faye), her encounter with Jaime Dark( I so want her to be included because I didn't get the chance to play chess with Suman! Mou) and ofcourse team Tiedoll's reaction.

And if you squint more, there was a small KandaXJuuri development based from their thoughts... *nya!* I hope it is kinda sweet enough but I doubt it since ME WANT S' MORES!

So, if you have any qualms and suggestions especially for those two to finally GET INTO EACH OTHER, please just messaged me or comment for I am cracking my head for how and when they will 'fall in love'. I already have something in mind but it would take awhile(after arc) and its kinda heartbreaking enough and I am so~ wanting to revised that thought...Romance is not actually my genre. Believe it or not, I'm indulging myself to Shojo manga lright now just to get in to character and have some ideas. Y.Y This is after all a KANDAXOC fanfic and I am pretty sure people are starting to wonder why there were NOT much romance in this with its 34 chapters...sorry...sorry..U.U

And the song that Jirraine had sung is Paradise of Light and Shadow- Synchronicity part 2 by Rin and Len Kagamine. It was a duet actually but I used Rin's side. And the second song that was playing in the background is Karakuri Burst, again from the twins. Both are very nice and heartfelt.^^

I would be very much like to discuss about your reviews so feel free desu~( negative or positive, I'll accept it!^^)

Guess what? NEXT UP IS THE ARC! FINALLY! *cries happily*

I'm gonna update! I'll try my best! But not this week since we are going to have an exam(math13) this week and probably the next week.^^

SEE ya~! Please review if you have time and share to me some ideas.^^

P.S. And I was being scared if this site would be affected by SOPA...oh no..

-Jacqueline


	35. The Ark: Amoral Blue Flame

**_Recap:_**

After the incident with the level three, Team Tiedoll had managed to get Juuri medical attention in a hospital and when the said female had regained consciousness, the agitated blue-haired exorcist didn't waste any second before firing the questions, hurting Juuri's condition at a different than her wounds. Juuri Nightray remained stoic about the matter for only a minute before snapping and slapping the said male before running off to nowhere. She had accidentally then met Suman's daughter, Jaime Dark.

It was only after a number of akuma had attacked the hospital that Juuri whom now known as Jirainne Serra had revealed her dreadful past to the three exorcists, crying and shaking in Kanda's arms from her traumatic experience. A few words were given by Tiedoll and Marie but for the said female, it was more than enough for her to start again.

And with a genuine smile,the heartbroken girl, Jirainne Serra had promised to start anew as an exorcist.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I do not own Vocaloid, I just love it.**

**I only own my OC's.**

**Warning: Excessive Cursing  
**

* * *

_"Remember, _

_The shards of the memories I have recalled _

_Are now tightening around my chest._

_When I have learned of the reason of your disappearance,"_

.

_"When you close your eyes and think about the world, what do you see?"_

She is going to die.

Her consciousness slipping away as she sinks deeper into the water.

_"To me, the world isn't just shapes on the maps. In the battlefield, all I see are the faces of the Order members and my friends." _

The long haired Chinese exorcist recalled a small memory of when she woke up one evening from a nightmare, only to find a certain white haired friend, wide awake and shifting behind the window somewhat troubled over his left eye.

She tried to approach him, but he just shifted away toward the darker side of the room, making Lenalee remember her nightmare once again.

It was a scary dream about the world being destroyed.

_"I'm an awful person aren't I? Instead of the real world, all I care about are my friends."_

That empty foreboding feeling she had felt before when her brother had saved her from that same empty solitude back when she had first became an exorcist.

_ "That's because they are my whole world. If just one of my friends died… "_

Allen Walker is dead.

_ "To me it is the same as a part of the world being destroyed."_

She blamed herself. If she didn't left him alone with Suman, he would surely be still with them.

_ "Even if though the real world is saved, if everyone else were gone.."_

If she could have stayed with Allen, he would not die.

_ "I'm going to be destroyed."_

The extreme water pressure is starting to take its toll on her immobilized body at an alarming rate. If she won't get out of the surface, the pressure would crush her body to pieces.

"So please don't die. "

However, the Level Three akuma had her immobilized already with the gravity chains in place. She cannot even able to move her limbs up.

"Don't disappear anymore."

What can she do to save her world? Her friends?

"For that purpose, I-"

That small hope that keep on pushing her to live in this world.

**_ "Innocence."_**

The akuma will definitely be eliminated.

**_ "Activate full invocation."_**

Even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

The night breeze in the forest is very cold, enough to give someone a chill or worst a high fever that could even last for days. Nevertheless, the clear bright sky seems to compensate the coldness as thousands of stars shines royally, decorating the plain night sky with unspeakable specks of hope and warmth.

_"What do you want us to call you now?" _The black-haired female mused as she remembered the Marshall's question about her name. _"Though I assume you would stick with being called Juuri, am I right?"_

_"It would just rouse unnecessary questions if others would catch this." _She said with a small apologetic smile. _"But you may still call my real name if you want, Marshall Tiedoll."_

Juuri Nightray, the name that she requested them to call her for reasons to protect and retain her status as low profile as possible became that very shell of her sanity and freedom. It is a name that sounds more independent, simpler and stronger. And also, a lot more serene and lively than her real name.

And her true name, Jirainne Serra, that soft pleasant name that sounded more like the rain itself. Sometimes it reminds her that her name sounds so much like her, making her cherish it at some point. But knowing it was the very name _that woman_ had given her, she cannot help but think of it as a curse.

After all, it was that woman's last word before she died.

Before Jirainne killed her.

The things that happened to her before was too much for her mind to handle and that is the main reason she was standing out here in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the cold breeze as her company.

Ofcourse, with the purpose of being assigned as watch with none other than Kanda Yu, himself.

"What do you think of me?"

There was a small pause before the black haired exorcist shifted her eyes away from him to gaze down at her small shivering hands as she mentally bitch slapped herself to death from embarrassment.

Seriously, what wrong choice of words.

"What was that all-"

Or maybe the question itself seemed a little-well, _inappropriate? _ Like having a _double_ meaning?

"Sorry! What I mean was that, " The black haired exorcist immediately countered with a nervous wave of her hands. She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly as to soothe and calm her already ecstatic heart.

"I killed, contracted with a demon, and lied. I am a _sinner_. Why are you still by my side? I don't understand..." She said, enunciating every the words slowly and scornfully. "I practically know _almost_ everything about you. I can see things that you may want to see and can say the answers to your questions. "

"You know," She didn't know why but she felt a small lump form inside her throat.

_'Huh?'_

"I can even help you find that person, Kanda_._"

There was a great tension in the air that she dared not to disturb, afraid that a small ripple would cause great jeopardy if handled carelessly.

Kanda Yu, an anime character, one of the protagonists of this manga, had known about her existence. But most of all, this good for nothing rude person, after knowing about this and yet not giving a damn like getting angry at her randomly and not pushing her situation any further, surprisingly gained her respect much to her pleasure, giving her a peculiar sense of security.

The foreign yet warm feeling called trust that she had only felt when she had first met Lemi and Faye but in a different degree.

_'Maybe he was really something else?'_

"Answer me. I'm offering you a deal, here."

And this is the main reason that she felt obliged to give him an opportunity; to ask her for answers or not.

"And what makes you think I'm petty enough to ask for your help, huh?" The familiar blue-haired samurai's grunt pierced through the cold air. "It's my own business, not yours."

"But Kanda-!" She cannot help but scowl at him. Why is he being so difficult to her every single time?

"Is that all you care about right now? Don't joke around." Kanda stood up suddenly, facing away from her. His glare directed elsewhere before he continue to speak in a low tone, much different from the normal rude tone he always use.

"I will definitely find that person someday," He told her with such finality. "And no shit called fate would stop me from doing that."

She cannot help but cocked a curious brow at him.

"-And besides, I don't give a fuck about your past and that messed up demon of yours. " He spat back. "As long as you have that mutt collared, there is nothing to care about."

_'Is he always like this? So conceited?'_ Jirainne cannot help to ponder. The rude, self-centered exorcist acting all high and independent is refusing her help like proud king. But if he really is, a simple selfish being, then why did he even cared to help Allen before? Why did he even bother to understand her position?

Why is he talking to her in the first place if he despises liars like her?

"You're kindness is very much crooked." She smiled at him, shaking her head disapprovingly. "You're too random to understand!"

The blue haired male who looked quite offended paused for a second mild shock before scoffing away from her but not without moving his own lips, stretching it in a natural way.

Which unmistakenly didn't go unnoticed from Jirainne's curious brown orbs.

"You're…_smirking_?" Then realization strucked her. "Hey! You just smiled?"

"Brat, I did not!" The said male immediately countered. "Something is just wrong with your head!"

"But you _did!_ I've seen it with my own two eyes!" She pointed at him accusingly. "Wait. What do you mean something is wrong with my head?"

"Che. You just noticed? And that is a retarded head for you."

"You!" Jirainne gasped in shock. "Atleast my head is full of many _many_ things unlike yours which is only full of curse words and rubbles!"

"What are you being cocky about, you fucking brat?" Kanda cannot helped but curse loudly. "Your shit-ass education? That thing won't help you survive a swing of my mugen."

"See? You always curse. Would you stop that? It's not like everyone one wants to hear the f-word every single time!"

The male exorcist smirked in mockery, stepping a little closer which earned a surprised yelp.

"Fucking, fucking, _fucking_. Now, do you feel like an intelligent worm?"

_'Intelligent worm?'_

Without much self-control due to the intense argument she was in and also thanks to her over competitive complexity, she cannot help but push the said male with all her might to the snow.

"I said stop with the cursing, GODDAMIT!"

And did she have any idea that she was even cursing that time?

"What the fuck was that?"

No.

"Because you won't stop cursing and it is starting to rub on me, you jerk! " She clutched her hands over her heart as if to feign innocence." Ah~! Thy very thing that I don't want to become!"

"And you are saying you're not! "

"Well, whatever." Jirainne rolled her eyes in a bored manner.

It took every muscle in Kanda's body not to hit the girl on the head with Mugen. "Idiot."

On the other hand, Jirainne giggled loudly after remembering the forgotten topic. "Ah yeah! Your denial from being caught smiling!"

"You're stating it like it was a crime." Kanda looked away instantly with a grunt.

Jirainne just blinked a second to grasp the situation. "Well you did, right?"

"Did not."

"Really? I think you did."

"I said fucking not! Are you even-"

"Honestly, you don't need to be shy. I understand the circumstances-"

"What fucking circumstances are you-"

"Woah! So you did, _did_ really!"

"You're just imagining things, idiot!" Kanda glared in annoyance. The two of them were just out to stay originally as lookouts for any akuma. That was the original plan.

But now, they look more relaxed while having a decent talk in a sense. Though he was so minding the peace before, this kind of things is pretty much rare and peaceful enough than listening to some akuma's business.

The truth is that the most unnerving thing in the swordsman's part was the small tightening of his chest awhile ago when the brat had asked him about herself. For some reason he doesn't know, the weird question won't stop bothering him.

Like his brain has a mind of its own, flooding him with question he doesn't understand. To the point that all he just want was to snap and release some steam.

"Oi Kanda, what's wrong?" Her voice cut his train of thoughts. "Are you okay?"

An example of those thoughts was how he misunderstood her question.

_"What do you think of me?"_

"I'm fucking fine." Kanda answered back, unconsciously gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Just shut up."

And this gesture made Jirainne raise a delicate.

"You sure you're not cold? Well, it's not weird if it is the case since its kind of cold out here." Her thoughts trailed back to look around their snow filled surrounding while clutching her own coat with both hands. "It would be best if you go back, Kanda. You look pale."

The male exorcist eyed her for a second, observing the others feeble attempts to warm herself before looking away to focus his thoughts elsewhere. "Brat, go back inside the cave."

The female exorcist stopped in her tracks to look back.

"Are you retarded? Do you expect me to leave you behind?" She laughed dryly. "Sorry Mister but you are going to be stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"You'll just freeze yourself here to death, idiot." He stated. "Now go back inside."

Out of the blue, a strong gust of cold wind blew past them, making the temperature lower than it originally is. Stupid wind really.

Or maybe not.

A pair of gentle, warm arms suddenly shoots out of the blue, embracing him from behind, making Kanda to pause stiffly in shock for the second time only to look back and see a head of black hair behind him.

Was it just the cold? Or did his mind actually freeze for a second? He cursed loudly to himself.

"Ah! T-The hell! " Jirainne cursed loudly, as she unconsciously continue to hug the said male for dear life. The sudden coldness took a great shock to her body to the point that it is shaking from the sudden drop of temperature.

"D-Don't get this wrong pervert, I'm just trying to conserve the heat just this once so don't get the wrong idea!" Kanda heard the brat say through her chattering teeth.

Having heard her say those, there were actually three choices that was circling around his head.

One was to push her off, second was to kicked her back inside the cave and third was to atleast be a good gentleman, as what Tiedoll had always told him to be in which he always refused to.

Kanda just scoffed in disgust. As if he would do that. _Never_.

"_Pervert? _Are you still on with that?" Kanda said with utmost disdain. "And what do you think would I call you? Let go of me this instant!"

"And die?" She laughs dryly before mimicking his all too familiar snorting 'che'. "No way."

"I'm losing my patience, you short stack." Kanda growled warningly. "Let go of me before I make you."

Besides the fact that the male noticed how cold and tight the grip she has on his back, the feeling of something small and soft pressed against his back is starting to mess up his brain.

Though, he don't want to know what _those_, really are.

Unfortunately, his scumbag of a brain won't stop flooding his mind with answers.

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_

"The moment I let go of this warmth will be the time that mean cold would strike again, I can assure you that. That's how nature trolls around with life, believe me." She said nonchalantly, still clutching the said male's appendage for dear life and also unaware from the male's discomfort. "Call me my real name and maybe I would consider. It's very simple."

"What?" Kanda asked with a look of annoyance, trying to listen to her rather than his own brain. "I thought you said you do not want to use it?"

"I said_ not _to call me by my name with the others around." She rolled her eyes. "Not about me saying to_ not _use it at all."

Getting much into their talk than rather than his thoughts, Kanda had unceremoniously forgotten his problem and focused solely on the girl's own insecurities.

How Kanda hates brats.

"Would you just fucking stop that?"

The blue haired exorcist's voice echoed around, making the said girl look at him in question. "Stop what?"

_ 'Those brats who think too highly of themselves when the truth is they were nothing but cry-babies in real life.' _Kanda gritted his teeth in irritation. _'Che, pathetic!'_

"Acting all high and mighty when all you're doing is complaining about your own life. It's very disgusting!"

"I'm not acting all high and mighty!"

"You fucking are!" Kanda suddenly turned around. "You're just overdoing it like a stupid clown."

"I-I'm not!" The female snapped back. "Who's overdoing? You're the one who is acting all high and-"

"If you want to cry, then do so! If you are still angry then go do something about it. Don't hide it like a pathetic clown with its ridiculous face! I'm not blind!"

The said female stopped in her tracks, mouth slightly open in shock. "I-"

"Che. You're not shaking anymore from the cold." The blue-haired exorcist said after breaking away from Jirainne's tight grip. "You're overdoing your own stupidity."

"Wha-" The female looked away with a scoff. "You're such a bully, you know that."

She hates it in a way that Kanda of all people, can be able to look up her act and kick her solid façade any minute he deemed it fit, leaving her too bare to the world for her own liking. The main reason that she had been always hiding from the world.

"-I'm just a bit worried with the others."

"Che." The stoic exorcist snorted as usual. "Those people are big enough to look out for themselves."

"It's not just that," She muttered as she started to pull out her arms from its tight grip around the Kanda's waist before taking a step back to walk away from him. Which ofcourse, earned a questionable look from the said male. "Anyway, the wind had stopped now. I'm coming back in."

"Brat, fussing about that would not get you anywhere." Jirainne immediately stopped in her tracks to listen. "You said so yourself that we would be able to face them soon enough."

Jirainne cannot help but frown from Kanda's distate in seeing Team Cross. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing..."

So what would be the best course of action but tell about the location of the 'would be' accommodator in Edo, Japan and would be likely encounter with Team Cross since they were already 'off-course' with her being hospitalization and all?

"Anyway, I know I'm being too paranoid." The black haired exorcist released a tired yawn. "Well, I can't help it."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a brown blur whizzed through the air. Unfortunately for the said female, she was not able to prepare herself to move out of the way, only to have the unknown object collide her into her head and pushed her off balanced with force from the surprise.

Well, having to meet the hard cold snow is not a good thing have at the moment either.

"Ouch! What the heck was that you violent jerk! " Jirainne immediately cursed as the furious female stood up to face her assaulter. "What's wrong with you?

However, the male exorcist just rolled his dark blue eyes on her as a reply, sending the infuriated female even more to the brink of strangling someone. "Take that and get some sleep."

"Take wha-, huh?" It only took her a second to realize his words as she looked down at the brown mass of clothing at her feet. But the thought itself was a little more 'mushy' that she immediately ignored the next idea after that.

"If you find my shivering form so weakly unpleasant to your taste, you could have said so. You don't need to throw it at me like some rag, Kanda-_sama_." Jirainne bitterly emphasized the honorifics. "Although, you could have atleast said it a little nicer, _kinder._"

"I'm not like that Moyashi with his sweet words, so don't you dare expect something like that to ever happen." Kanda nonchalantly stated with a small glare.

"Yeah, yeah. You're different. That's why you are Kanda afterall." The female exorcist trailed off but not without placing her left hand under her chin in thought. "I don't know if you being a little nicer is just a side effect of being harsher. Or maybe it was the other way around? Hmm, kind of impossible o understand."

"But, still." Jirainne smiled genuinely. "Thank you for being with me always."

"Would you just go back there quietly?" The blue haired male snorted." You're voice is starting to ruin my peace."

"Yes, yes. You do not need to get so prissy there, _dear_." The said girl walked away, coat and bag in hand but not before pinching the older male in the left cheek.

" Why you little-!"

"It's not my fault you're slower, _che_!" Jirainne run out of the male's sight. She was relieved that she might be able to sleep and rest for awhile in this crazy cold place. Unfortunately though, she feels like doing something more little productive other than sleeping.

_"An unfamiliar face appears,"_

_With a soft and low whisper."_

It's been awhile too since she last filled up her diary. Maybe a few wise words from Master Kanda-sama?

_"I seize the hammer and strike,_

_With pieces of glass."_

_"If you want to cry, then do so! If you are still angry then go do something about it. Don't hide it like a pathetic clown with its ridiculous face! I'm not blind!"_

Wait. When did he looked at her? Was he watching her?

_'When did that guy started looking at-' _She freezed in her spot. _'-me?'_

_"Destroying the block castle we built, _

_Let us scatter."_

"Nah! Impossible." Jirainne reprimanded herself with a few nods. It must have been just a spur of the moment. Why should she care?

It's nothing, really.

_"The sound of growing bones is the bell that announces-"_

**_'Ba-thump.'_**

But despite that, why did her heart just skipped for a second there.

_"-The end to the knight and princess."_

* * *

_'It's dark..'_

"Can you hear me Allen-kun? "

The worried voice of Komui resounded around the pitch black environment through a communicator.

"Have you entered the Ark?"

On the other hand, a pair of gray orbs belonging to the said male blinked unknowingly around the dark lit room, eyes blinking countless of times to adjust around it's surronding. For him, the fuzzy feeling of being kept away from using one's sight is quite unnerving yet relaxing at the same time.

But not until that dark surrounding turned into an illusionary scene of white house's lined neatly together in just a mere second. And that literally, put the said boy in disbelief.

_'Huh!'_

"What's wrong, Allen-kun?" Komui immediately inquired.

"Nothing, it's just different from what I expected." The white-haired exorcist replied courtously while looking around the lined houses with curiosity. "It's like the south...Like a town lined with white buildings."

"How's your body?"

"It's fine. I'm going to walk around now." Allen replied back with assurance.

This unknown place with a peaceful image could surely be deceiving to the eye. And Allen knows that he needs to be very careful.

It was after all, a transportation used by an Akuma that tried to kill him.

"Be careful! ~" The 'vain' Supervisor joked quite lightly. "Take care _not_ to get lost!"

_'What a reassurance?' _Allen thought with a small sweat drop after taking note of how random the Supervisor could be sometimes.

Scratch that, _a lot._

But to be honest, those moments were the most precious days that reminded Allen of the peaceful days with his friends.

_'Everyone...'_ Allen thought sadly to himself.

He is very worried.

"Komui-san, "The fifteen year old exorcist said with a downcasted gaze half . "Is everyone, okay?"

Lavi, Krory and the others must have thought that he was dead. Allen was sure that Lenalee surely did cry again, just like that time.

"In times of stress, its best to think of fun things."Komui's voice cut through his train of thoughts like a knife.

"Fun things?" Allen muttered in confusion.

"Can't you think of any? Let me." Komui laughed shortly for a second before continuing with a serene tone. "When everyone returns, I'll greet you all with a 'welcome home' and a pat on the back."

He knew that Komui had been always at the Order taking command, waiting patiently for their arrival. But besides the fact that the Supervisor is thousands of miles away from them, Allen is sure that he was always been with them all this time, supporting their backs with his very own warm hands.

"-I'll hug Lenalee as hard as I can."

He cannot see Komui but he was sure that the other male was pretty much smiling happily just from the thought of his own sister.

"-You'll get lots of food Allen."

Komui is really a kind person at heart.

"-Lavi will probably fall asleep on the spot so I'll put a blanket over him."

Just listening from him makes Allen forgets his worries and laugh happily from the thought.

"-The adults will toast the occasion and we'll throw a big party before going to bed. It'll be wonderful."

And it makes him all the more better for he can now join the battlefield with these wonderful people.

"-And then, though a little late, Kanda will show up after being dragged out by Juuri with that look of his."

How excited he is in seeing them again.

* * *

After a few days of getting to China, getting to know a modified akuma made by General Cross and boarding a boat, Team Tiedoll had finally reached their destination without much of a hassle.

Edo, Japan

A known Japanese prefecture surrounded by beautiful blooming sakura trees. Their petals dancing through the wind like a Danse Macabre, performing an intermission number to the main characters of this night.

Surely, they were part of those main characters, as what she knows.

"Marie, what can those ears of yours hear?" The forty-year old Marshall asked while setting his serious gaze toward the direction of the two three hundred feet high akuma. "-from over there?"

For a moment, Noise Marie's innocence in the form of a headset glowed mystically on his ears.

Just from looking at the outrageously huge akuma, Jirainne can tell that Lenalee and the others are having a hard time down there. Sadly enough, it is not in her position to say it loudly.

She knows that she is not the only one who is very much worried right now and she believes that it would only further agitate the people around her if she would say it loudly.

"Mixed into the racket that akuma is making, I can faintly hear the voices of Lenalee, Lavi, and the rest of the Marshall Cross's group. "

This heavy atmosphere is only a proof that they were all itching to do a thing.

The Marshall, without much of a shrug, looked at his apprentices with an authoritative look. "Please go to them."

Without much of a reply, the three of them nodded in acknowledgement as they all faced toward the end of the cliff to jump out.

But before she can even jump down the cliff, Tiedoll stopped her from taking a step away.

"-except you, Jirainne. I need to talk to you a bit."

Marie looked a little taken aback while Kanda showed a tiny bit shock with his slightly wide eyes. However, they were immediately dismissed by the Marshall's nod as if to say to indicate for them to move out immediately.

It only took the two males a second to jump off the cliff but not before having the blue haired male to snort in annoyance.

"Marshall Tiedoll?" The sixteen-year old exorcist asked with uncertainty.

"Was it really smart to let your bodyguards go like that?" The level 2 modified akuma stated giddily in the background.

It was actually just in time for it to 'self-destruct'.

"You are quite obvious."

_'It's quite unnerving to have one afterall. Or maybe the thought that it doesn't interest me was the reason?'_

It is true that maybe it is quite interesting to have one with them on their journey but unlike the modified akuma that Team Cross have, theirs was just really playful for its own good that made her and Kanda just argue every single minute. It was like; the modified bee-like akuma is quite enjoying the show itself.

**_'BOOM!'_**

A loud explosion cut her off her thoughts with a thick layer of smoke hanging in the air made her almost sympathize to herself for not closing her eyes sooner. Now, her eyes won't stop tearing up like no tomorrow.

"Quite the flashy ending. Ah!" Marshall Tiedoll clapped his hands in thought. "-Where were we again?"

"About me not-"

"Ah! About that," The forty-year old Marshall took on a more a sombre disposition than before. "I just want to know what you will do when you get there. I just want to know more about your resolve, Jirainne."

"Marshall?" The said female exorcist asked inadvertently. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"By lack of a better word, what I meant was that, you were not able to save Marshall Yeegar and Daisya." Tiedoll relayed. "I am just curious to know what your plan this time? What would you do if worse comes to worst?"

_'How could I say it will be alright if it will not?'_

"'If worse comes to worst', huh?" The female exorcist repeated the words, rolling them swiftly through her tongue like an oversweet candy. She knew the bitter feeling of failure and hopelessness countless of times that just from the mere thought of it made her feel those unwanted emotions all at once. But auspiciously speaking, she was lucky enough to have people around to occupy her deranged mind with happy thoughts.

But despite getting this much support, all she can do is to smile it away.

_'What should I do for them this time?'_

Then, a small memory of her conversation with Kanda clicked inside her head.

_"I will definitely find that person someday," _She remembered him say_. "And no shit called fate would stop me from doing that."_

It's just an out of the whim answer but maybe this would be more than enough to her part.

"It's true that I can't do much but I assure you that I'll do my best to help, Marshall." She voiced out her thoughts. "But I believe their fate will always lie on their own very hands. It's a very strong force that even I should never intervene."

After a few seconds of complete silence, Tiedoll finally sighed in relief and with his left hand, patted the said girl on the head thankfully.

"I'm glad you can now quite stand firm again, Jirainne" Tiedoll told her.

"No, I am very much indebted to all of you."Jirainne asserted back with the same gratefulness. "Thank you very much for taking care of me. Just like what a good father would do. Thank you."

"Oh~! How happy would I be if I can hear that from the others too!" Marshall Tiedoll told her with a laugh. "Anyway, how about your innocence? Are you sure you can be able to fully use it now? It had been a while since you last activated it."

_'My innocence, huh.'_

Jirainne looked down to stare at her left wrist, or more particularly at the red crystal cross that was like a patched object on her screen. One could say that it was like Allen's in some way as it glowed eerily at times.

_'The last time I activated this was the incident with the nosy level 3 akuma. I can't activate it anymore at the hospital last time.'_ She thought deeply. _' But maybe, now I'm sure it would work. I'm sure of it.'_

She was too deep in her thought to even notice the worried glances coming from Tiedoll.

"Don't overdo, yourself. "

The female exorcist looked back at the worried brown orbs of the Marshall with a shrug.

The truth is, she had been practicing her invocation every single day and found out that she can be able to activate it again like normal. However, the problem doesn't particularly lie on the invocation alone.

_'It was the nature of my innocence.'_

As a matter of fact, there was this one time that _man, _which she refused to say his name, showed up one night when she was taking a bath.

_"Consider that crystal as yourself and you'll understand." _She mused how his eyes glowed possessively at her._ "Maybe if you willed yourself to get stronger, it might miraculously respond with your feelings. " _

_"Afterall, that stone chose you the same reason as I did."_

And all through the night, the bastard's message left her awake 'til morning without no clue or whatsoever about his senseless words.

_'I was not even able to-'_

** "Such impertinence!"**

The Millennium Earl's voice resounded around out of the blue accompanied by strong gust of wind, making Jirainne pull her long black hair away from her face as it starts to obstruct her line of sight. Tiedoll,on the other hand, looked alarmed and uneasy at the unfolding scene infront of him.

"It can't be-"

Jirainne's brown orbs looked down with wide eyes at the gigantic void that continue to envelop the whole place. It's unimaginable destructive power left nothing from its path. Not even a tiny house was spared. It was like a scene in the movies where a huge planet strikes down a continent clean.

And just like in the movie, the whole Edo was totally wiped out clean with that one swift attack.

"EVERYONE!"

* * *

"Lenalee's innocence protected her of its own free will?" The blue-haired swordsman and exorcist asked quite perplexed. After the big incident, Kanda happened to bumped with the injured red head only to see the unusual green crystal inhabiting the female exorcist, Lenalee.

"Yeah." Came out the simple response of the other male.

"That's impossible for equip-type innocence!" Kanda replied back with disbelieving eyes.

Ofcourse, how can a simple equip type have much power to know how to protect its own host without the host activating it? It may be possible for the innocence of parasitic types to do such a thing for it had been always getting its power from the hosts whether activated or not.

But for equip types like him, it is just too impossible.

Speaking of parasitic types, looks like the brat is taking its time to get her ass over here.

_'That slowpoke.'_

"If hers were _special _type of innocence," Lavi pointed out keenly."-it might be possible."

"_Special_?" Kanda uttered to himself before setting her gaze back to the huge green crystal with wide eyes. "Wait! Could this be-"

**_"Guys!" _ **

Lenalee's voice from inside the crystal resonated once again with an overwhelming unworldly timbre.

* * *

"What a timbre." The bulky figure of Noise Marie said in astonishment as he listens carefully in peace at the peculiar tone coming from Lenalee Lee's location.

However, his Marshall's voice immediately cut down that newly build peace.

"Marie, look out!" Marshall Tiedoll commanded in haste. "The Earl has sets his eyes on Lenalee!"

And with one second to spare, the blind exorcist heard the sounds of the akuma, ready to launch its attack toward the said female.

"They're attacking from above! Kanda! Lavi!" Marie alerted the two males.

And with that, a rain of attacks was fired and it seems like two Noahs had also found their way toward Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda's direction.

Kanda against the Noah of Pleasure,Tyki Mikk.

And Lavi against the Noah of Wrath, Skinn Boric.

* * *

_'So they really are after Lenalee.' _

The red haired male subtly thought as he was pulled up helplessly by the bulky Noah of Wrath. The only two things he can do are to fix his gaze towards the green-coloured crystal innocence and reproach himself for being weak.

If he was not injured right now, maybe resisting the hold of the Noah around him would surely be an easy task.

Yes, if he was just strong enough to do something.

_ 'Lenalee...'_

Strong enough to protect others like Lenalee.

_"Am I really still part of this world?"_ Lavi reminisced back Lenalee's words.

How he envy Yu for being strong enough to even fight on par with the Noah who had killed Allen.

"You think I'd give up?"

Still, the question of withdrawing would never be an option in his case.

"Unforgivable." The unrelenting Noah said with such abhorrence, enough to make the said exorcist felt slightly intimidated. "You're all unforgivable!"

"YOU EXORCISTS ARE ALL UNFORGIVABLE!"

"LAVI!"

**_'BOOM!' _**

A barrage of black blades soared down from the sky, scattering dust particles around the place and disrupting the red head's line of sight. Without warning, someone whom he have no time to recognize, promptly hoisted him away from the Noah in just one second.

"Lavi? Lavi! " His unknown yet unmistakably familiar saviour shook his shoulders to gain his attention. "Mou! You're kind of heavy, you know? Get up!"

_'That voice- It couldn't be?'_

And it only took Lavi a second to open his left eye to recognize the familiar long and wavy jet black hair that only belongs to the only female exorcist he knows who wields a big black scythe.

"Ji-Juuri! Get Lavi away!"Marie broke the silence about to say the said female's real name while busily holding back the Noah with his strings. "I can't keep him restrained like this for long!"

"Thanks, Marie!" Juuri offered her hand with a triumphant grin toward the flabbergasted red head. "Do you want my help, Lavi-ouji-sama?"

Lavi smiled at his own vulnerable state before accepting the Juuri's small hand's with his.

"Not actually," Lavi grinned back. "I'm actually just taking a rest."

_'This is not yet over.'_

The Junior Bookman and exorcist stood up beside Juuri, hammer activated, as the seal of fire appeared below him ready to strike.

"It's just starting."

"Hm? You said something?" The female exorcists looked back in question.

"You still intend to fight with your body like that?" The Noah of Wrath snickered maliciously, making the said female release a displeased frown. "No matter how many of you stand before me, you'll never defeat me!"

As if Lavi can just be taken down by a threat.

"We'll see about that."

"Leave the melee fighting to me!" Juuri dashed toward the Noah, just in time for Lavi to release his fire seal.

"I'll leave it to you!"

And the fight just got more intense.

But will all people busy fighting the akuma and Noah Clansmen, they were all oblivious about the approaching evil near Lenalee and her innocence.

**"Let me out!"**

The female Chinese exorcists struggled to get out inside her very own crystal innocence.

**"I'm an exorcist!" **

**"I have to fight! Let me out!"**

"Are you kidding me? She'll be noticed if she continues to shout like that!" Juuri looked away from her fight for a moment to look at her said trapped companion only to see the figure of the Millennium Earl hovering above her. " Too late!"

And with a Juuri's top-notch speed, the black haired exorcist rushed toward the scene just in time to have Kanda do the same too.

"So-! Gah!" She tightened her hold at her scythe with both hands. Though at her level she might stand a chance against a Noah, the power to face the Earl himself is a whole new level different from her current state.

"Che." She heard the sound of Kanda's gritting teeth beside her.

_ 'And besides, it's not like I can actually do that. '_She thought._ 'It's Allen's role to fulfil.'_

"It's useless." The Millennium Earl claimed, not even sparing the two of them a look." Try you two as you might, that level of yours won't break through."

And with a flick of the Earl's hand, sent the two of them an energy ball that sent them two skidding a few meters away.

But maybe to her, a 'few' means quite a lot to send her back toward Lavi and Marie's direction.

_'And Kanda said I was heavy.'_

"WAAAAH!"

Luckily, Marie caught her with his strings before she can even skid away any furthere from them.

Jirainne, known as Juuri Nightray knew all too well that it would just be really best to entrust the saving roles to the main character.

As if on cue, a red violet object split the sky into two like a dimensional gap, located just above Lenalee and the Earl's location. If one squint their eyes a little, they would also see a white silhoutte that jumped out from the red violet object a few seconds later.

"Finally." Jirainne cannot help but sigh in relief.

_'Let Auguste and the Clown meet.'_

* * *

_'Define a sitcom and one would surely get this.'_ The female exorcists grinned widely in delight at the scene infront of her.

"What's with that face? Don't act as if I got in your way and caused you to lose them!" The white-haired fifteen-year old male exorcist voiced out.

"Besides, I bet the Noah got away because you are a slowpoke!"

"It was your punk ass that barged in here like a sloth, later than everybody else. You Beansprout!"

The eighteen-year old swordsman replied back.

"Oi, oi. Do we really let those two fight? _Seriously_?"Lavi looked at the calm black haired female exorcist who is currently checking on Lenalee as he looked rather worried yet amused to see the other two males bickering like ten year old kids.

"Let them be. Those two just have that kind of irreplaceable bond." Juuri winked back in answer, making Lavi sweat drop in awkwardly. "If you know what I mean."

"I don't have any idea what you mean..."

Actually, everything seemed to move too fast that the small fight between Allen and the Earl ended just fine without much trouble. And as usual, the enemies had fled off to nowhere and left them, especially the _two best friends_ to have some late night chitchat.

_'On the white corner, presenting the new arrival, Allen Walker with the newly activated Crown Clown.' _She giggled loudly in her thought. _'And on the blue corner, the bad-ass jerk of the century, Kanda Yu with the faithful sword, Mugen.'_

Quote, it's not like she is a fan of boxing. These things are just too precious to behold that she wants to imprint this into her memory.

So, rather than worrying about things a few hours from now, it would be best to have as much fun as possible.

"My name is Allen! How many times do I need to say it? Oh yeah. I forgot that your brain's as slow as the rest of you. "

"Don't you agree that they are quite entertaining to watch, ne Lavi?" Juuri continued to gaze back and forth toward the two, eyes glittering in pure happiness while humming the London Bridge song silently.

"I understand and know the feeling." Lavi said rationally. "But we really _really _need to get some rest, for Lenalee at least?"

"That's some attitude you got there. I'll show you who's really the dumb shit here. -"

Juuri stopped in thought for a second to look at Lenalee's sleeping form in Lavi's arms to Lavi's pleading left green eye before shrugging and nodding silently to herself.

"Then you are free to stop them, then."

"EH!"

Lavi on the other hand, just silently sighed in defeat before looking hopelessly at the bickering pair infront of him.

When Miranda jumped off the ship, it was him who suffered to get her out before she drowned herself and when Krory gets too emotional, it was his scarf that would always get used as a handkerchief.

"Wouldn't selling a black hair would give you a better deal?"

"For your insolence, I'll leave only one strand behind!"

Why was it always him?

* * *

After finding a small camp and talking over their supposedly plans to set forth without Team Cross, it is finally time for the sleeping beauty to wake up.

But actually, the sweet drama occurring right now is an Allena scene. In which made Jirainne to of course giddily spike her Allena radar. So she find it in herself, to stay in the background for a minute before interfering.

"Look who's awake."

"Oh? Was Allen just crying just now?" Lavi teasingly poked the said male.

"I-I wasn't!" Allen hastily denied with a sniff.

"Lavi cried too back in the ship." Lenalee professed with an oh-so innocent smile.

"I didn't cry!"

"Really? I bet you go all "wah, wah, wah" huh." Allen pushed the thought.

"I did not cry like-"

"I bet 20 bucks you, did." The black haired female exorcist said, finally making her presence known especially to Lenalee.

"Juuri!" Lenalee was about to stand but she stopped her and seated next to the Chinese girl instead.

"Yes, yes. I bet you guys missed me, huh. Right?" The known female hugged the said girl gently, before facing Lenalee face to face. "It's unfair that it was only Allen who was given a 'Welcome Home', you know!"

Lenalee and Allen just sweatdrop at this.

"Oi, Juuri! You really should go back to Team Cross, you know!"Lavi interjected with a neutral look. "We need more manpower than before."

Krory just nodded in agreement.

"Ba-ka! I'm already devoted enough to Team Tiedoll." Juuri said with a dignified tone.

"So, how is your group?" Lenalee asked with a smile.

"Well it was-"She was immediately trampled down by Allen and Lavi's over exaggerated side comments.

"Could it be that BaKanda orders her around like a bully? Like an arrogant upperclassmen?" Allen stood up, walking in circles. "It happened to me before in Mateel."

Lavi who is just making it worse, is also standing and shaking his head to himself. "It couldn't just be it. He is always like that. Furthermore, he might have done something inappropriate to her already. What is your say General Allen?"

"Inappropriate? What do you mean?"

"G-General Allen? You two-"

At this very moment, the very persons who weren't actually face palming or sweat dropping from this scene were Marshall Tiedoll, Marie, and Kanda himself.

What is this comedy gag?

"Ah~ Poor General Allen is still an innocent boy." Lavi snickered playfully to himself, ofcourse bringing horror to the said female exorcist. "You see, the flowers and the bees-"

_'Okay, this is going overboard.'_

"What do you mean flowers-" Allen blinked in thought.

"Lavi! I swear to God shut-"

"You two stupid-good-for-nothing rabbit and beansprout," Kanda precariously said between gritted teeth after swiftly pulling out his Mugen to rest at the necks of his preys. "You two go die, already!"

"You seem guilty of something, Kanda!" Allen commented in suspicion.

Lavi raised his hand in the air.

"I have one question, Yu!"

"Kanda! Put down your sword!" Lenalee sighed in dismay. She might be a more productive peacemaker like before if she can just stand right now. Unfortunately in her condition, there is nothing she can do other than reason out verbally.

On Juuri or more like Jirainne's side, she was quite thankful that atleast Kanda was doing his best to stop Lavi from saying any embarrassing comments. It is not like Bookman can monitor the red head's actions 24/7 considering their current injured conditions.

_'Thank God-'_

"Have you seen Juuri naked?"

And that is the million dollar question.

Lavi thought that Kanda would have snapped already and sliced his neck clean.

Allen thought that Juuri would have laughed it off as a joke.

Lenalee thought that Juuri would have stood up and hit Lavi on the head.

Krory and Miranda just blinked innocently.

Chaoji and the others blushed from the question.

Bookman seemed to be very interested in listening.

Marshall Tiedoll and Marie just chuckled audibly to the group, as if to confirm the revelation.

But what shocked everyone most is from how out of place the two is acting out. Really, _really_ shocked.

Both of their faces remained neutral as usual but the most obvious part was the small tinge of pink on their cheeks and as if on sync, the two locked gazes for a moment but immediately looked away stubbornly. Thus, clearing the suspicion that-

"Oh." Lenalee was the first one to react.

"W-W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LOWLIFE!" Allen pointed accusingly at the male. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY MASTER!"

"Y-YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ARE THAT KIND OF A GUY, KANDA YU!" Lavi pulled the blue-haired male's collar and lowering his voice in the process. " What color is-?"

"STUPID R-"

Kanda was about to punch the said guy but was instantly stopped by a small hand.

"LAVI!" The herald female had finally snapped out of her embarrassment and hit the rabbit for good with her other hand. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Ohhh~?"

"Marshall you are totally not helping!" Juuri set her gaze at the living land mine of rage beside her. Though still blushing and all, she is capable enough to at least handle the situation. "Please, at least say you did not see a thing. They might believe it!"

"Who do you think you're ordering at?" Kanda persistently glared back at you. Embarrassment was immediately converted into anger in his case. Which made her wonder if it is a good sign or a bad sign?

"I said _please, okay_. Please, please, _please_."

"I'm not deaf enough not to hear, dumbass."Kanda pointed out.

"Well, sorry. " The female exorcist taunted back with a scoff. "You didn't hear it the first time so I was being kind enough to repeat it many times for you to get it right."

"Um, why are they fighting? I don't get it." Lavi shook his head confusion. "Ah. And I was really looking forward to know what is her favourite _color_."

**_'BAM!'_**

Allen on the other hand, just shook his head disbelievingly. A small pat on the shoulder stop the white haired boy's train of thought to look at the other female exorcist smiling at her.

"It's nice to have fun."

"Do you want to stand, Lenalee?" Allen asked as he looked at the said female's futile attempt to stand.

"It's okay. I need to stand on my own." Lenalee refused with a determined pout which is rather cute in Allen's opinion.

Unfortunately, all her attempts were futile.

"Lenalee, let's go meet my master. " Allen said courteously offering his hand with that warm smile of his, making the said girl nod in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go."

The black haired female immediately fixed her gaze away from Kanda secretly, focusing all her attention wholly at the said Chinese girl.

She needs to, after all, get into the ark with them.

_'In 3, 2, 1-'_

"LENALEE!"

And just as she expected, a black pentagram had appeared below Lenalee.

A sign that they are going to get into the real deal.

The real Danse Macabre.

* * *

**_ 'BAM!'_**

"That surprised me."

"Che."

"Woah."

"Guah."

"Y-You're crushing me."

"Guys get off, you're heavy."

And they said dances should always start with an impact.

Not _literally_ like this.

"What is this place?" Kanda asked, looking around the foreign white houses. On the other hand, Allen immediately stood up in realization.

"This is the inside of the Ark!"

And the two got themselves a hot plate order called argument.

As if she and Kanda weren't like that.

"Hey! There's a weird pumpkin under Lenalee!" Lavi announced to the group.

"Outta my way, you shitty exorcists!"

Jirainne just shrugs her head in dismay. Unlike the others, she cannot just waste her precious strength since there is no energy source in here other than the three lollipops inside her bag. After all, she is still a parasitic type exorcist that relies on her bodily reserves.

_'Anyway, should I really use that technique?'_

Jirainne thought back as she look at the balloon shaped Earl that had come out from the pumpkin umbrella.

_'I can only use one of those two after all.'_

Of course, she already knew what it will say so there is actually no point in listening to it.

_'The first one would require a lot of stamina, but might not be enough to last 'til the end. I would just end up either like Allen who pushed his limits or worst, like Lenalee's who cannot invocate right now.'_

She was just glad that the others were either too busy or worried to notice her unchanged reaction, now that they are on their way into walking around and destroying the houses in the Ark.

_'But the first one would really be a great attack than the second considering its power-'_

"It's pointless-lero!" The Millennium Earl's golem known as Lero chanted annoyingly like a broken record, much to the black haired girls displeasure."The Ark's already stopped moving-lero! It's no longer connected to any other di-"

**_'BAM!'_**

"It is more annoying than a screechy blackboard." The annoying umbrella only stopped talking after receiving a single swing of Jirainne's scythe to shut up.

"Are you okay, Exorcist-sama?" Chaoji asked beside her.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about-"

"LOOK OUT!" Lenalee called out their attention as the ground immediately cracked up. And just like being revived to dead, the stupid annoying, talking umbrella started its never ending story of 'how them, the exorcists should die here' and 'how there is no exit blah-blah'.

It's not just her, but the pressure of not getting out of here is starting to rub on them. She is sure of it.

"There is one." An unmistakably all too familiar voice resounded around them. "An exit that is."

_'That Noah.'_

And with all its glory, the Noah of Pleasure wearing his disguise had shown himself.

"Boy."

The curly black haired man with thick glasses wearing sluggishly worn-out clothes said behind Allen.

* * *

"THICK GLASSES!" The three unsuspecting exorcists known as Krory, Lavi and Allen said at the same time, surprised. Tyki remembered them as the ones he had faced in his 'human form' before inside the train.

"Huh? Is that my name?" He asked.

"W-W-Why! Why are you here!" The red-haired Junior Bookman whom Tyki had fought before unknowingly asked.

_'Ah. Stupid humans, really. 'The_ Noah in disguise mused in his thought. _'Blindly getting themselves into trouble.'_

Maybe the reason why the Bookmen had sided with the exorcists because they were all a bunch of simpletons.

It was good for him at some point since his fun was cut short early by the Millenium Earl, this opportunity would serve as an enjoyable time to play around before the complete destruction comes into action.

_ 'They all fit the category of being dead idiots.'_

For they are the supreme race; the ones that will rule this world.

It almost took all his willpower not to start attacking and killing them right here and now.

The pleasure of having them struggle hopelessly around his fingers.

"Oi." All the attention was focused toward a blue-haired exorcist. "He is ready to kill you guys."

_'Oh?'_

Looks like Mr. Kitchen Knife wasn't that idiotic at all. Unfortunately for the white sheep infront of him, he was not smart enough to catch the phrase.

"Boy," Tyki called out, obtaining the white haired's attention. " Why are you-"

**_"Innocence, activate."_**

Before the Noah was given a chance to get a hold of the white-haired kid, a familiar figure had placed itself in between him and his prey, black scythe in hand and dangerously pointed threateningly at his neck.

"Ho? "

As Tyki got a better look at the familiar female exorcist, a small memory of having kissed a certain female exorcist with her cold lips clicked inside his head. Unconsciously making the said male to run his tongue down his lower lip as if to taste her forgotten sweetness.

So this girl had survived too? Just like that boy?

"I won't let you lay your dirty hands on Allen!" The long haired female exorcist made her presence known, innocence glowing eerily dark for Tyki's liking. "Noah."

"Noah?"

"It can't be! Then-"

If Tyki was smirking happily before, he was now utterly shaking in delight right now.

"What's with you people coming back from the dead and all?"

The anger and desire to kill them once and for all, is too tempting for him to take.

"Tell me, Juuri Nightray," The Noah of Pleasure chuckled wickedly at the said female who was now currently glaring daggers at him. Those brown eyes of her that he had adored to watch, writhing in pain and hollowly gazing back from him when she died.

"Is piercing your heart not enough to erase you from this world, Exorcist?"

"J-Juuri!" Allen and Lenalee looked at each other before looking at her.

How did this happen? Or specifically, when did this happen? They didn't get any report from Komui about this matter.

Lavi and Krory were standing side by side, too dumbfounded to even utter the said female themselves.

"P-Pierced?"

"_What_? This_ bastard_?"

The brat did not tell them anything about how Daisya was killed that night. They all just thought it was _just _Daisya.

But she was also _killed_?

The said blue-haired exorcist gripped his innocence tighter than before.

Kanda don't know whether to get angry from the fact that something like that really did happened without him knowing or the fact that this cocky Noah was starting to grate on his nerves was pretty much unnerving to handle.

"Yeah, I was killed thanks to you."

The silent female exorcist who is currently eyeing her said killer remained unfazed from the others outburst. On the contrary, she even managed to let out an unusual smile. "But-."

It was an overwhelmingly sweet smile.

"No matter how many times you try, you will never truly erase me."

She is like a completely different person.

And Kanda knew who it is.

"Interesting," The Noah of pleasured smirked crookedly at the said female. The Noah pulled out an old golden key from his pocket, balancing in with his index finger.

"Then I'll give you the key to Road's door."

* * *

"What's with that attitude back there?" The blue-haired exorcist said lowly beside her."That's completely out of character."

The little scene with Tyki had roused the others especially Lenalee about what really happened. Though she manage to shrug them off with a simple answer, they were quite persistent ans stubborn to even let it pass.

And that is why she doesn't like to talk about herself in people.

If they were already fussing about that like busy bees, how big of a headache it would be if she said about herself.

For now, they are all walking inside the first door of Road's dimension. Her and Kanda infront of the group( she chose to be infront to avoid others in questioning her) and the others all walking behind them. Also the place, just like in the anime, was the same with all its childish stars and rainbows decorating the sky and plain rocky landscape.

"Oi!"

"Ouch!" Jirainne touched her left ear in pain from almost having herself deaf. "You don't need to shout!"

"Che, " Kanda glared at no one in particular. " -you reap what you sow."

The female cannot help but shook his head in disbelief.

It was kind of strange too that she is painstakingly weird to be very quiet for the male's opinion. But maybe it was because she had accidentally snapped back at the Noah of Pleasure there that she did something so out of character.

'_No,'_ She thought grimly_. 'It's not just being out of character.'_

It was totally her, in some way that she doesn't want to be.

It is Jirainne's very own twisted self.

Out of nowhere, a big explosion broke off in a distance. At further inspection, the explosion was actually caused by the Noah who was actually the Noah that was after Team Tiedoll.

The Noah of Wrath, Skinn Bolic.

_'Shoot!'_Jirainne cursed. _ 'I totally forgot about the current situation.'_

"You guys, get moving." Kanda's voice echoed around the place, making Jirainne suddenly snap her neck at his sudden decision. Ofcourse she was not the only ones who had qualms about the said male's decision.

_'I need to think fast!'_

"This guy's after our Marshall. I've seen him a few times before."

The very thing that she don't want to happen.

_'What should I do?'_

She was too caught up about losing control that she wasn't aware of the Noah.

"We can't just leave you alone, Kanda." Lenalee said.

_'Eh?'_

Jirainne doesn't know but for some reason, hearing Lenalee speak those words made something inside her to click.

Like something cold was splashed at her whole body.

_'Leave?'_

"Don't get me wrong."

Yes, they are supposed to leave now. She should be.

_'What is the right thing to do?'_

The nervousness is starting to break her train of thought.

" It is just my job to fight him."

The others protested but even Allen's words didn't go across his iron resolve. It even came to the point that Kanda needs to use his Mugen to intimidate them.

Will her plan really work out by leaving him?

"Juuri!" Allen patted the black-haired girl's shoulder. "Maybe you should convince Kanda to at least let one of us stay- Juuri? Are you MMPH-! "

The said female immediately covered Allen's mouth in a flash with her pale hand before he can even utter a word. "I'm fine. Just fine."

Is it really okay to leave someone?

The episode of Kanda's fight against Skinn flashed inside her mind.

_'It's painful.'_

"You sure?" Jirainne just smiled weakly in reply. "Ok, let's get to the next door."

She looked at Kanda's direction to see Lenalee's lecturing form beside him. As what she remembered in the anime, the fight started on a few seconds after Lenalee had spoken at him.

"Oi, get going already."

By some reason, Jirainne's legs won't move at all. Hadn't she thought about this plan a hundred of times already like a drill? She had even memorised the locations of Jasdebi if likely they would be tricked, the places they would likely be hiding, and even a strategy in avoiding fatal wounds from Tyki.

Yeah, she needs to get going now since the others need her. They need her more than he is.

But why won't she move? Is it because she knows that the fight will be pretty bloody that she wanted to stay?

Of course the other fights are also bloody, but what is the difference?

Another memory about her other fights with Kanda flashed through her head.

"Oi! I said get on moving already you idiotic brat? "Kanda stood in front of her, about to shout at her ears to gain her attention.

_"In the distorted mirror, with hands folded, our fingers are not of the same length."_

Because Jirainne knew he will technically die?

_ "If you want to cry, then do so! If you are still angry then go do something about it. Don't hide it like a pathetic clown with its ridiculous face! I'm not blind!"_

_S_he'll just get in the way.

"You'll just get in t-!"

Kanda was about to say something when Jirainne's hands shoot up in the air, grabbing his collar and pushing him towards her as she wind her hands around his torso in a tight hug, totally shocking the said male.

"_From now on we will sleep in separate beds? _  
_You whisper to me "good night."_

He thought the brat was just acting weird because of their encounter with that blasted Noah but he didn't thought about the possibility of her being overly worried.

Could she have seen his demise?

_"As you turn the doorknob and open the door, _  
_I jump to that sound and grab the edge of your clothes."_

What a worrywart.

As if someone like him would go down just like that.

_ "I kiss your extended fingers, __  
in that instant an impulse runs through my spine."_

The hug was spontaneous yet warm. But before he can even ask what the hell is wrong, Kanda was immediately pushed back with a force that almost knocked his balance for a second.

_"Don't turn off the light if I'm sleeping alone at night. __  
As I scream "no," I will pound my pillow with my right hand. "_

And when he looked around, the brat was already gone from view.

_"Saying things like "I'm scared of ghosts," you're such a baby, my princess. "_

"Che. " The blue haired male exorcist smirked to himself.

Looks like he really needs to get out of here so he can get back at her soon.

_"-Your watery eyes, however, are hinting to me something different"_

Since he was also confused on what in the world was wrong with that stupid brat.

* * *

What have she done? Have she really done that?

More likely, why did her body seemed to stiff and, what's the word hyper?

_Tingly_?

_'Let's assess things clearly.' _She thought grimly. _'That kind of thing was pretty impulsive and doesn't mean a thing.'_

"Juuri-chan! What took you so long? We are about to-" Lavi immediately cut off his sentence as he directed his gaze toward the said girl. "Whoa, whoa. What's with that overly red face?"

"Huh?" The bewildered girl asked in confusion and mild distress. "R-Red?"

"Are you really okay?" Allen and Krory asked in unison, looking very much worried.

Wait. Why does she even need to explain to her own self?

"Juuri?" Lenalee and asked in unison. "Are you blushing?"

_'B-Blushing? Me? Why? Maybe it was just because of the embarrassment?'_

"C-Could you repeat that, Lena." The distressed and red faced female asked.

But it's not just about embarrassment, because if it is, then there is no reason for her to be embarrassed in the first place.

It's not like this was the first time she had hugged the said arrogant male. It was what? Third time? Fourth?

_"Our private time unknown to daddy and mommy,  
is it finally over? It's a faraway dream."_

Then, what the hell is it this time if it's definitely not about being embarrassed?

_'The situation?'_ She thought, dumbfounded. _'I don't know!'_

"What? Er, you are blush-"

"Okay, enough! Enough!" The anxious female muttered as she walked in circles, creeping out the people around here.

_'But maybe it was really about embarrassment? '_ She though stubbornly when suddenly, a bizarre idea crossed her mind. _'Maybe if I do an experiment-'_

"Ah, can I ask a request, Lavi? Just stand there."

_"Your body temperature, through the thin blanket,  
breaks open my lock."_

Before Lavi can blink twice, the said girl, Juuri had already thrown herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

"J-JUURI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? W-Well, it's not like I don't want-"

"You two! This isn't time to do those things!"

"Exorcists-sama?"

"None? Nothing?" It was Jirainne's turn to blink in disbelief before pulling away swiftly from the red head.

"What's wrong with her –lero?" The umbrella pumpkin asked while looking at the female exorcist who had already walked inside the next door without waiting for them. Unfortunately for him, no one in the group even knows the answer themselves.

"Juuri wait for us..."

Regrettably, the female exorcist was too occupied in her thoughts to even notice that she i already walking inside a new dimension, particularly a big hallway. Her mind trying to sort out her flow of reason that led her to do _that. _

_"As we silently lock the door,  
our gazing pupils are looking for an answer."_

Why does not matter how hard she tried to find the answer about her actions, it always leads her into that particular answer.

_'It couldn't be-'_

When she had hugged Lavi, there was no embarrassment at all. She didn't felt conscious. She felt-

"No. Please no. I beg of you, God." She gulped hard. "You must be kidding me."

_" I erase my childish excuse together with the light.  
If I can no longer pick up your hair, then I will also tell lies."_

There is just too much anxiety centred particularly toward the blue-haired exorcist for her liking.

"Stress. This _must_ be stress." Jirainne recited the words like a chant. "-Since I know about what will happen to him, that's all."

Too much anxiety would never yield any good decisions. It's like some disease that robs the mind off of reason, something related to mental retardation. Because in her perspective, that kindof thing is never a good idea.

"Ofcourse, this is nothing." The black haired exorcist laughed with a grin, brushing off all her thoughts with a smile. "I'm such an idiot about worrying too much!"

_'There is nothing to really fuss about. I'm fine'_ She thought while literally slapping herself to focus.

_"Stopping time, we now embrace tightly,  
as we try to synchronize our ticking heartbeats."_

"Nothing has changed."

But did she said that she was a very good liar? A typical liar just spreads lies around him, but a liar like her is different. Her method wasn't about lying to people.

Out of the blue, the smiling female seemed to feel her vision cloud over something.

"I hate this part of me."

_"With your melting hot breath and hugging warmth,"_

She is lying to her own self.

_ "-I won't make any further move. It's as if I'm your knight."_

"I'm..."

* * *

_"Even if I must end up killing my foolish self,_

_Remember, I'll keep praying and praying,_

_For the once-tied strings of our fate to be tied together once again_

_Even if I know this is a sin..."_

_-Memories of Immorality ~The Lost Memory~ by __Kaito, _Kamui Gakupo and Len Kagamine  


* * *

Hahaha? *laughs apologetically then waves* H-hello?

I'm sorry?

Okay, it's becoming a character of me of always apologizing here but please bare with it. I'm just so busy with college life and there's also life that always trolls around. . My laptop is also not helping the situation because of how it's acting weird. ( The OS is busted, If you know what I mean.) And to add.

I failed one math subject. Just great. LOL! Y,Y

Despite how persisten I am in studying...FAILED! I'm soo loved *sarcastic*

Anyway! So there you are! A very loooooong chapter about the Arck( first part I think) I kind of had difficulty in computing how long it would be.(I'm trying to type it as "short as possible," as what a friend had suggested) Since you know, too long would just bore someone right? I bet even Kanda would slice this fanfic to pieces...

And if you noticed, I also added a lot fights, and AHEM! r-r-omance? Love realization? I don't know? Typing the last parts were very very hard and I think it was a major fail so, sorry? I don't have much experience in that area.

Erm, The song used in the story, I mean the background is Adolescence by Rin and Len Kagamine. I thought it suits Juuri/ Jirainne when she was cracking her head for 'answers'. Maybe you could say she is in the denial state? I don't know what I am typing.

I'll try to update as much as possible.(It's vacation now, so I'm really free.^^) I also hope to hear a lot from you people? Just like last time for the topic of romance.

Thank you also for those who send their suggestions!It helped me alot! I kind had an idea on how to execute the next chapter, so thank you very very very much!^^

See you again! *wink* Please message me for comments! Let's chat!^^ ahaha!

-Jacqueline


	36. The Ark: Lullaby

**_Recap:_**

Finally, Juuri's group had finally caught up with the Team Cross in Edo, Japan. As expected, Edo is surrounded by numerous Akuma ranging from Level 2 to Level 3. Just as when the small reunion was made, Lenalee was dragged to the ark together with Lero, an umbrella-like golem of the Millennium Earl. Luckily, Juuri, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, and Chaoji were able to get into the Ark with Lenalee, only to find out that they were dragged out for the main reason of dying together with the Ark.

Tyki Mikk, who was bored, presented a key to them, the exorcists' hope to ever leave this place through Road's door. But not before revealing his Noah self and his failed attempts on killing Juuri and Allen. Left with no choice, the group used the key leading to a bizzare door in which hides another Noah, Skinn Bolic.

The group moved on forward after Kanda who voluntered to stay behind to deal with the Noah, literally chased them away with his Hell Insects.

Unbenknownst to the others, a certain female exorcist was silently lost in her thoughts about her own feelings.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I do not own Vocaloid, I just love it. I use it for inspiration.  
**

**I only own my OC's.**

**Warning: Excessive Cursing  
**

* * *

_"__You know,_

_I just remembered the things you taught me about _

_With a smile on your face sometime in the past _

_Happy things sorrowful things and _

_The fact that I am alive"_

"_You know Kanda," The violet-haired Supervisor stated quite seriously.__"your life has a limit."_  


He knows it is just a matter of time before the room will totally collapse on him.

"_You mustn't misjudge how much of it you have."_

Who in the hell does he think he is to lecture him about his life? He can do whatever he wants with it.

He will live.

"Take from my life and rise! _**Taboo Three Illusions**_!"

Kanda is going to prove that he will survive and rub that victory into that brat's pathetic face the next time he meets her.

* * *

It is already a full twenty minutes and forty- eight seconds since she had closed the door and left the blue haired exorcist.

"Juuri, you sure you're okay, aru?" A surprisingly composed Krory commented, silently earning a few worried glances behind. They had been walking the long grand hallway but they still haven't found the end of this ridiculously unnerving place.

"We need to always stay on our guard. There might be other Noah around, don't you think?" The said female replied back with the same jolly tone. "-But don't worry much because I'm sure we'll pull this through!"

But why is it too different than before? Like something was quite _lacking_?

"Hey-!" A small pat on the shoulder from both Allen and Lavi made Lenalee to stop instantly.

They know Juuri is right about that. They also know that of all the people gathered around right now, there were only four of them who can fight (Allen, Juuri, Krory and Lavi). Without a doubt, it must have been the tension and anxiety that made the atmosphere heavy around the pressured female despite her effort in trying to hide it from the rest of the group. And knowing that Juuri was able to survive a critical death like Allen did, there is this added weight on her shoulder.

But they misunderstand the part of her truly being worried over something or more specifically, _someone._

'_I hate my opportunistic brain.'_

The black haired girl had made sure to walk in front of the line beside the vampire-like count to avoid being seen with her surely embarrassed face.

Is this really the time for thinking over frivolous, trivial and stupendous things? Of all places?

'_I want to look back,'_

The only thing that is making her not punch the wall from embarrassment _again, _(the first one was the sudden slip up joke from Lavi about the forbidden matter) was probably memorizing the structure and names of the 20 amino acids she had learned in college.

'_-Back before this madness happen..'_

And now she is stuck with identifying which of those twenty are polar or nonpolar.

'_Such bullshit.'_

"But he is sure taking his time," Lenalee uttered silently before continuing with a smile.

"Juuri, why don't you go and check on Kanda?"

What?

'_Are you kidding me?'_

All the exorcists together with Chaoji and Lero immediately stopped in their tracks to look at the said Chinese exorcist before looking expectantly at the other female.

"H-huh?" The scythe wielding exorcist stuttered back before raising a delicate brow. "Well, you have a point but-"

"Fetch Kanda for us, okay?"

"WHAT!?"

If she was troubled awhile ago, she is now beyond mortified.

"B-But Lenalee!"

"_Seriously_ Lena?"

"Exorcist-sama!?"

If these things get out of hand, there is no telling what will happen, specifically what Lenalee will do.

She needs to act fast.

"Wait! I mean-" Juuri tried to reason out desperately. "-we need manpower right now, okay? We are facing against what? _Four_ more Noahs? Lenalee are you listening to yourself!?"

There was a minute of silence in the group especially between the two females who were currently gazing intently at each other, with Lenalee who is smiling ever so sweetly. After a moment of silence, Lenalee grabbed the others hand gently, face still smiling ever so sweetly before whispering softly to her left ear.

"_Go."_

"…You are so, ugh!" Juuri said before facing away from the others, hiding her already blushing face.

"Everyone, will you explain to me what is happening here?" The fifteen year old exorcist asked no one in particular. However his question was left hanging in the air when Lenalee just patted him on the back, eyes looking back secretly towards the girl in question. In the meantime, Krory, Chaoji and Lero wondered the same thing and looked at the red head who had also given them nothing but a small shrug as a reply.

The exchange of questions continues to plug the air with racking noises but not until a certain exorcist had disrupted the silence.

"Then step back, please. I am warning you though, this will not look pleasant. "Juuri sighed helplessly before stepping back herself. She tried to concentrate and even out her already rampaging heart as she partly activated her Innocence in its shadow form. "** Death Scythe, activate**."

Somehow, she remembered how a certain contracted demon revealed some 'useful terms' about their contract.

* * *

_=Flashback=_

"_Do you understand now? All you need to do is govern over that raw power. You have the potential as its accommodator and don't forget," Moloch sneered a few feet away from her, his form overshadowed by the moonless night sky. "-you also hold a bit of my power. You still remember right? You used it __**before.**__"_

"_I am not interested in using any trace of your power in me ever again, demon!" The black haired exorcist spat back. "Now, would you just get the hell away from me, since I still don't get the point of you showing up the last time!"_

"_You need to whether you like it or not. I am only recommending you to use it these times, it will like act as trigger to rouse and anger that God's crystal inside of you. You need to balance out all the dark energy gathered up inside of you or else it will accumulate and will destroy the Innocence, destroying you too." The demon's red eyes were glinting evilly at her which made her shiver unconsciously. "You can control the full potential of the Innocence with darkness from my power since it is ironic enough how your Innocence spring out of darkness itself. I wonder why?"_

_The female tried to run toward the demon with a flash, unfortunately, the red-eyed silhouette faded before she can even land a hit. _

"_Just remember to govern the Innocence in accordance with my power, __**Master**__."_

_=End of Flashback=  
_

* * *

"Juuri? What are you-" Lavi only blinked once to get her point before being cut off as a huge surge of black wind engulfed the said female. The others were almost sent off with the gust of wind. Allen had immediately moved to Lenalee's side, keeping her on her knees. Krory and Chaoji was now standing with one knee on the ground while Lero had unfortunately slammed flat to the opposite wall.

"_L__ux_ _et_ _tenebrae__,_  
_-M__ea_ _umbra_ _et_ _sui__"_  
The familiar trustworthy Death Scythe materialized in the air, in which she grabbed with her right hand.

"_C__ompositae_ _in_ _deinde_ _separabit eos__,_  
_me praeceptum tibi__, m__or__tem_ _falce__,"_

But her next action made the rest of the group look at her, mortified.

"_**Reaper!"**_

She used her Innocence to slice her neck off.

* * *

Miranda cannot help but feel concerned.

"What's wrong?" Bookman asked as he skidded back for a small break near the female's hiding place under the bridge.

She might not admit it but the only thing that is keeping her conscious at the moment is her will to help the very people who had accepted her as a person.

Her precious friends.

"No...It's nothing." The curly brown haired female said while sitting and trying to regain her breath from maintaining her Innocence activated.

"It couldn't be-" The old man inquired. "Has something, perhaps happened to those in the ark?"

"They're fine." Miranda smiled reassuringly despite her pale complexion. "Everyone in the ark's "time" is still inside my Innocence. If one of them were to disappear, I would definitely know. "

The female exorcist looked at the sky.

"They're fine. Everyone's still fine."

* * *

Why did the merciful Earl-tama even think of handing the speaking golem over these lowly beings?

As time passed by, it was starting to get harder for the accursed umbrella to endure the overwhelming presence of these so-called vermins known as exorcists.

If it wasn't for Lero's royalty and earnest adoration towards the great Earl, Lero had already knocked out these trashes a long time ago. And though he doesn't like being dragged around by Rhode's, at least it was better off than being mercilessly insulted and physically abused.

In spite of this, the evil golem just continues laughing maniacally in the corner, ignorant of the present commotion.

The whole group tried to blink twice, even thrice just to confirm the sight before them.

Juuri's supposed to be dead body is nowhere to be found, no blood, no body.

"Hey Allen, will you pinch me?" The red head Bookman chided the said exorcist on his left. "-Because I swear I am seeing two Juuri's in front of me."

But truth to be told, at the middle of the room where the supposed to be female was standing awhile ago stood two identical yet eccentric females; one with the familiar black hair and the other with odd white ashen ones.

In addition what shocked them the most is their faces; they all look exactly like each other, like Juuri.

It was Lenalee who was first to snap out from stupor with her pale purple eyes staring demandingly at the two oddly figures.

What exactly is going on?

"Juuri will you explain to us for a moment what is the difference between the black-haired 'you'-" The Chinese female pointed at the black haired Juuri on her left before setting her gaze on the white-haired Juuri on her right. "-and the white-haired 'you'?"

" And would you also please tell us what is the need for that 'method' awhile ago?" Lenalee demanded, quite unpleased.

The two figures seem to look at each other for a second, and with a small nod, the black haired 'Juuri' stepped up to talk.

"Well, I did warned you guys that it will be _unsightly_, didn't I?" The familiar black-haired female said with sigh. "Were you really that shocked?"

'_BOOM!'_

"I can explain to you the details later but we do not have much time. What I did is simply dividing myself into two, apparently." The black-haired 'Juuri' muttered with a small shrug while stretching her arms wide.

"…Well we can see that." Allen confirmed before shaking his head in an attempt to straighten up. "So?"

"Let's go now and find the next door since we do not have much time left! " And without warning, the all too familiar black-haired female marched ahead, arms swinging merrily, leaving the identical white-haired female and mainly the still dumfounded group astray.

"But why is there two exorcists, Exorcist-sama?" Chaoji shouted, half-agitated and half- weirded out by female's identity.

"I'll explain the details later okay? I am the real Juuri and that's that, period!" The said female, now known as the real Juuri rolled her eyes in slight irritation while mumbling about quizzical people or something along those lines.

"She's acting like a kid..." Allen let out a sigh.

"I just realized. After having two Juuri's-" Pink hearts started appearing around the red head. "_Double Strike~!"_

"LAVI!"

Lenalee just giggled at the scene.

"We are just going to leave her behind, aru?" The vampire-like baron and exorcist asked with a frown. This statement made the whole group avert their attention towards the female, expectantly.

"Hmm, what to do?" The black-haired female half, now known as Juuri stopped in her tracks before grinning and averting her gaze towards her other half. "You are my _servant,_ right?"

What does she meant by 'servant'?

"How about we move on forward and you fetch the other guy?"

There was a small silence between the two females who seem to be locked into a telepathic conversation. The white-haired and 'servant' Juuri nodded, staring at them for a second with an unreadable expression and running off to the direction where they had come from.

Out of the blue, the renowned Juuri clapped her hands to get the others attention, reminding them yet again of the precious time. And with the hedonist as the lead, the group had moved on in search for the next room.

"Are you sure about that Juuri?" Allen asked.

"You do not need to worry about her." She grinned as she trotted towards the opposite way. "After all, she _is _part innocence."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"God! I hope _she_ will stop throwing lies because it will be too hard to explain everything later!" The white-haired female exorcist cannot help but let out a dejected sigh while she sprinted towards the room where they had been minutes ago.

What in the world that girl was saying about being Juuri? She is _not_ Juuri.

'_I am the real Juuri!'_

One of the two newest abilities of her Death Scythe is called _Reaper_. It is a skill that reaps the soul with Innocence and allows it to materialize with the original body to form, in her case, two identical and independent persons: the 'White' Piece and the 'Black' Piece.

The White piece that had its soul manifests a mysterious pallid body and acts as the master and the 'real' person.

And the Black piece that had taken the White's body and shadow, acting as the powerful vanguard and servant.

They are like two pieces of the same color but with different path and goals. Fortunately, she has control over the other.

The real catch with this skill, however, is that as the White, she can now be able to experiment and use the Dark power freely without many problems from the two opposing forces since the God's Crystal is apparently in her body is now in Black's position.

'_But I bet I cannot do much with this. After all, all I have to do is just drag someone back and it's not like I have any idea about dark power.'_ Juuri thought with a small sigh while subconsciously taking note of the absence of a familiar red cross on her left wrist replaced by strange ugly scar. _'Ugh, I hate this scar.' _

And as if she have the guts to actually ask for the forsaken demon's help.

Over her dead, rotting body.

Back to reality, the familiar door that she and the group had passed almost an hour ago was again now in front of her, uneasiness settling deep inside her core.

'_If I go there, what can I do to help?'_

The Noah of Wrath, Skinn Bolic and the infamous Exorcist, Kanda Yu is all fighting behind that door. One turn of her wrist and she'll be able to see the two warring sides.

'_I do not have my Innocence.'_

Why was she so nervous?

Juuri opened the door and in that instant she remembered why.

"Dammit!"

A few meters away from her is the familiar figure of the male exorcist , Mugen riddled in melted holes and activated into Nigentou on his hands while trying to hold back a devastating attack from the said Noah.

"KANDA!"

* * *

Was it just his imagination or did Kanda spot a white-haired figure approaching him from the side?

"Never forgive."

Still, he does not have enough time to think twice as he focused his attention towards the damn Noah. Holding down the ferocious lightning attack by the still living Noah with his hole- melted Mugen is starting to be rather impossible by the passing second.

"Never forgive the Innocence!"

Even with Kanda using his life force to strengthen Mugen to shield him and the only exit against the devastating attack, it is still to impossible to match the strength of this wild beast in front of him.

'_This is the Noah's hatred?'_

He was losing consciousness.

"Never forgive! Noahs are immortal!"

Just a little more or else the only door for his escape will be gone.

He will not die here.

"The ones who will die is YOU!"

Not like this.

"KANDA!"

Out of nowhere, a familiar pair of warm hands wrapped itself around his tightly, making the said exorcist almost jerk from the sudden presence. However, because of the bigger nuisance in front of him and also by the fact that deflecting the Noah's attack was already straining his body, all he can do at the moment was avert his vision at his right.

'_What the-'_

Long ghastly ashen tresses greeted Kanda, as it weaved through the harsh wind. Still, for that split second, he recognized the overly familiar Rose Cross of the Black Order.

'_I won't die.'_

Without looking at who was owner of these hands and with no time to spare, the blue-haired exorcists tightened his grip on Mugen.

Though he already had a wild guess on who in the world would be stupid enough to be with him at this time.

'_Until I'll find that person, I'll-'_

But that resolve is not enough for Mugen to continue fighting as it finally shattered to pieces.

He lost.

The last thing he remembered was pushing the silhouette behind him.

"I did it. I did it."

Why did her head hurt so much?

"I did it." Sounds of annoying grunts made the white-haired exorcist looked at the source with a frown.

"I destroyed his Innocence!"

The first thing that entered her brain was the said male exorcist. As she looked around her, she noticed that she was thrown away from the impact. When she looked behind her, there on top of the spiky formation was none other than Kanda, body harshly impaled by the spikes.

"I destroyed it! I destroyed his Innocence!"

Because she does not believe on miracles, but this time she must. Kanda is still alive.

The female exorcist reached out towards the other's outstretched scarred hand that is still clutching Mugen tightly.

Helplessness, hatred, guilt and fear of losing someone flooded her mind. Loathful feelings.

Hope.

Juuri gave a small tug.

She knew very well that he will wake up and that will be the only one to defeat Skinn Bolic. Also, her only job was to drag him up on his feet, not to mind his own business.

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"A light under my feet?" The ghastly ashen haired female looked up, hearing the Noah's voice. "This is no ordinary light."

'_It started.' _She smiled and closed her eyes. _'Everything will be fine.'_

"Consume, Mugen."

"That light," The alarmed Noah stated, looking at the bluish white light moving around. "-the light is reconnecting the broken Innocence sword fragments!"

Juuri rose up from her position and stepped back. This will be over in a minute.

"My life draining Taboo Third Illusions." Kanda still impaled by the spikes, stated with that overly dignified voice of his.

"My katana, won't die so easily!"

With swift motion, the blue-haired exorcist jumped to the air, cutting Skinn in half with his newly reformed Mugen.

"With this, it's truly over."

It was a swift sure kill.

"You still don't get it. " In spite of everything, Skinn who had received a fatal blow, was still able to stand, grinning and cackling while walking around roughly. "I've told you before, the Noah are immortal! This isn't anywhere near finished!"

Skinn is right, it is nowhere near finished.

"Exorcist, why? Why won't you die?"

"I've already told you." The huge, dying Noah blabbered on. "I got it. You're-You're-"

Before Skinn had the chance to finish talking, he had instantly burst into a pile of ashes. And this time, the Noah of Wrath, Skinn Bolic had truly died.

"Shut you're damn mouth. You're done." The blue haired exorcist grunted, as he tried to stand up but failing miserably, making Juuri released a small sigh of relief.

At least, she can finally be able to do her job, and meet up with the others especially, her servant.

"Can you stand up? We need to start moving or else we'll be nothing but history." The white-haired female stated, slightly taking note of the others glazed expression. "Kanda? Are listening to me?"

"Kanda!-"

"And _you_! " Kanda hissed while and glaring daggers at the now fidgeting girl" What the fuck got into that shitty head of yours to come down here? Get your ass off here, you pathetic excuse for a brat!"

"-Just because you think you know everything means that you have the right to screw _my_ business-"

It was quite clear that the male exorcist was strong enough to verbally fight the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was Lenalee's plans!" Juuri retorted back. "_LENALEE'S!_"

"And that stupid hair," The blue-haired exorcist smirked."-were you jealous of that Moyashi?"

Another tremor shook the already collapsing room, alerting the two exorcists' attention, leaving their argument untouched for the moment.

They need to move out, _now_.

Slowly, the female girl walked in front of the said male, eyes looking elsewhere, while nervously grasping the helm of her exorcist uniform.

"I knew you'd be fine." She offered her hand, gaze still looking anywhere other than the male in front of her, also hiding the fact about her already red-stained face. "Let's go."

'_CHIKUSHOU!'_ Juuri cannot help but curse in Japanese_. 'Stop invading my sense of reason, you stupid brain!'_

There was a _few_ seconds of dead silence before the said male grunted back and grudgingly taking her offered hand. Unfortunately, Juuri was still deep in her thoughts to even prepare for the sudden pull, resulting for the two of them to almost stumble towards each other.

Which almost made the younger ones face turn into a deeper shade of red.

Say, who would not find this situation awkward?

Still, they continue to walk on forward to the only exit even at a excruciatingly slow pace. If it was just Juuri herself, she could have already been at the exit. But taking note of the beaten up and almost unconscious male on her side, Juuri must do her best to dragged him a little faster.

If he wasn't that heavy for her.

"Oi." The beated up swordsman said.

"Kanda, if you are going to insult me, say it after we get passed the exit. We do not have much time left!" The female exorcist said through gritted teeth while almost literally dragging the poor man with her.

"From the start, you know I will survive," Kanda stopped in his tracks; face down casted which made the other female blink in surprise. "-but you know that I cannot be able to go past the exit. Was that the reason you are here?"

'_Huh?'_ She cannot help but stop and looked at the male leaning on her right shoulder.

"Idiot brat."

"H-How- you…what?" She stuttered incoherently, still surprised. However, her musings was immediately cut off by another tremor. And this time, Juuri knew that this tremor will be enough to destroy their only exit that is just a few more yards away.

Panic, one of the many things that she cannot handle well. God.

"Save it. Geez! Won't you just hush? Shit! _Shit_!" Panicking, Juuri tried to take huge steps in hopes of getting at the door on time. Unknowingly, the other won't move a muscle, making her efforts all in vain.

"Kanda move! Are you going to give up?!"

As she looked up, it was obvious what Kanda was talking about: they were too late.

'_No! No way!'_

The building together with the exit had crumbled down into million pieces, just like their hope of leaving.

They will '_die'_.

"N-NO! It can't be…" Juuri let go of the said man as she collapsed on her knees. For the white-haired female, she felt nothing but intense remorse, feelings that she could have done better. Was it always hopeless for her?But how about the man beside her? Was it also remorse?

"Che. They're gonna pissed at us." Kanda huffed beside her, a few strands of his long blue silky hair sliding over his shoulder. It was just that moment that Juuri noticed that his hair is not in a ponytail.

"And I'll be stuck with a stupid brat. Oi," The said male smirked, but not before pulling the younger exorcist's arm and bringing her closer to his side while staring at her own chocolate brown eyes for a moment.

"-is this the end?"

The pallid-head female would never admit it but she was almost captivated by his smirk for a short moment. Then again with the given situation, Juuri cannot help give out a small laugh.

There was actually nothing to worry about since she had already laid out her Innocence and servant at their own disposals.

Juuri looked at Kanda's face for a second, and after mumbling a few words of reassurance, prop herself on his shoulder with a placid smile.

"Everything will be fine."

He is not alone.

And so is she.

* * *

'_It can't be. '_

The foreboding feelings of loss that bitterly plagues the said woman's heart was far too much.

"Someone's time has, someone's time has-!"

For a moment, she was quite confident about everyone's condition. She has great faith on them.

'_Why?!'_

Miserably shaking in sorrow, Miranda's tears continue to fall down her pale cheek, unaware of Bookman and the others' presence as they listened at her heartbreaking sobs.

"-Disappeared!"

One of her precious friends had died.

* * *

The black haired female silently looked back with an unreadable expression which luckily got unnoticed by the people around her.

For a second, _it_ felt a slight pain pulsed through her body.

_It_ cannot sense the White's presence anymore.

'_No matter what happen, please continue to look after them.'_ The female-innocence-made imposter thought as _it_ remembered the master's warm smile a few minutes ago.

'_I beg of you.'_

_It'_s existence is nothing but just that of a Servant, _it_ has no heart, no feelings, that is why _it_ cannot understand the White but it can understand her words. Maybe _it_ was also that reason that _it_ cannot feel anxious about the White's 'death'.

_It_ is just a measly blade; a weapon that had been granted a life to aid and protect the White piece. The Black's existence was like the invincible Queen that protects her King at all cost. Nevertheless, the Black piece is not simply the product of the invocation of the Innocence; _it_ was able to live by having her creator's body, power and above all, a purpose to exist.

The lesser 'it' has been given a chance to be a person.

And as her vanguard and shadow, _it_ must fulfill her creator's wishes no matter what.

* * *

How annoying these exorcists are, always acting so high and mighty.

They called killing akuma as exorcism and just. The Noah clansmen are also human; kids just like them but more more special.

So why was it that killing a Noah such as Skinn a noble thing? What gave them the privilege of doing such a thing?

Why was them doing the same thing as 'killing' unjust and evil? The Noah are merely trying to get rid of the existence of these stupid lowly beings.

"Playtime is over."

Aren't they just the same?

Insects.

Worms.

"It's time to finish you for real."

The Exorcists are the worst of them all.

"_Once there was a single cradle but in that cradle hid another_.

_One became two."_

Many things had happened since they entered and met the twin Noah of bonds Jasdero and Debitto in the grand library. Located up the center pedestal of the room, Lavi is busy tracking down the real key with his Wood Seal after the twins had stolen and used Deceiving Spectacles on them. On the other hand, Krory and Allen were trying their best in fighting off the two Noah and it was only Juuri who was left alone with the two non-combatants as their guard had also been caught up with the fight.

"Brats are so hard to handle. I hate it."

It even came to the point where the three exorcists were sent flying to the wall numerous times.

Actually, Jasdebi and Debitto are kids around their age; playing around idly and deeming humans as nothing but their own play things.

Unfortunately, right after Lavi had found the key, the room was enveloped with a grim atmosphere, courtesy of the two Noah brats.

"_-A single cradle hidden within the mist and a single star,_

_Rocking in the grave as the mist fades away."_

And Krory doesn't like it one a bit.

"Allen! Krorry! Juuri!" Lavi called out loudly. "Above you!"

Everything happened in a blur. In one swift move, Krory was sent against the wall. Juuri who tried to get through the cloud of smoke and help Krory but she too, herself was sent severely to the piles of bookshelves.

Fear is a understatement to explain the present feeling of the people inside the room.

No one expected this to happen.

"K-Krory."

"Who are you?" At this critical moment, Lavi was not even sure if finding the right key was a good thing or not considering their current worsening situation.

"We Jasdero and Debitto are actually a single Noah."

Is this what they meant by 'playtime is over'?

"I'm Jasdebi."

Seriously, when will this madness end?

* * *

"So it is here, huh." The blonde-haired man sneered silently to himself before collecting a leather shoulder bag on the floor.

The place was really a mess with after the fight all the books and torn out bookshelves scattered around the room. Although this place is about to collapse any second now, it only took him a few tricks to bring and freeze time itself for him to finish his work.

As he looked around, his red cold eyes caught the image of the still unconscious man lying just a few meters from his location.

It is an Exorcist.

In an instant, the man was already hovering over the oblivious being, eyes looming darkly like a ferocious prey.

"_Do not touch, hurt or even think of doing something to these people!" _Memories of a certain someone getting angry at him immediately seized his train of thought, stopping him from touching the sleeping exorcist.

"_I am warning you,"_

She will get angry at him if he touched her friends.

"_I will kill you."_

It was a deal after all between the two of them; a bond that is definitely something far greater than the connection between a friend, family, a lover or foe.

Just the two of them bind together by fate.

"I can never touch them but," The blonde-haired man stood up from his position and approached the door in the pedestal, where two people is suspended in the air, about to fall down any second from now.

Then that means that the Noah of Dream's door is just underneath.

"I can't say the same to you, Jirainne."

'_Perfect.'_

He held the bag up in the air, letting all of its content fall down the floor. As he spotted the object that he was looking for, the man's eyes' immediately glowed venomously, restoring the time back to normal.

And with an evil smirk, he threw out the object that will certainly make this awfully exciting game more interesting than ever.

It is Jirainne's diary.

* * *

The atmosphere was too unsettling for the exorcists in the room to break it. Nevertheless, this did not stop a certain Allen Walker to get intimidated by the two Noah casually seating a few meters away from him, especially Road Kamelot who had been clinging around him the whole time they got inside the tower.

No one really knew this coming where the Noah themselves gracefully 'ask' for a peaceful chat over the dining table.

But the inevitable truth can never change.

"What do you want to talk about 'Lord' Tyki Mikk?" The white haired exorcist said, reproachingly while being seated far across the said Noah. "Or should I say Sticky Fingers the Evil Bum?"

Kanda and Krory cannot catch up to them anymore.

"Don't be so harsh, boy."The offended Noah replied back, heaving out an exasperated sigh after having lit up a cigarette. "You've got to be the first exorcist to force a Noah to strip to his underwear. Don't you think our meeting is fated?"

"Not really."Allen muttered, impassively. "I've caused tons of people to strip down to their underwear playing cards."

This statement almost sounded like a dark joke to the insulted Noah's ears.

"Oh, what a dark thing to say. Are you really fifteen?"

"Is this about my Innocence?"

"To tell the truth, I was pretty shocked when I heard about it."Tyki cannot help but smirk venomously, hiding the very urge to pierce through the younger teen's heart. " It really seemed as though I destroyed it."

"But you didn't. It's still right here." Allen says a matter-of-factly, obviously not enjoying the conversation.

"Oh? Have you become interested in Innocence now, Tyki?" The younger Noah having spiked purple-blue hair known as the Noah of Dreams butted in with an overly sweet smile.

There was an evident silence before Tyki replied back to Road's side comment.

"A bit," Tyki said before instantly sending the tacit female exorcist a misleading smile. "-But I am _more_ interested about how the lady here was able to recover after having her heart pierced with my own hands than you, boy, being alive after the Tease ate a hole in your heart. There's a big difference between a mere hole from a sliced open heart, isn't it?"

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee sent the younger teen a reprimanding look before averting her gaze toward the other exorcist. "You too, Juuri!"

"Your heart? I never heard about this, Allen. You had a wound like that too?!" The red head Junior Bookman joined in the conversation.

'_I kept quiet about it so they wouldn't worry, and now…'_

"A part of my Innocence restored my heart. There's no problem." Allen said, reassuring his fellow comrades before looking at the other accused female. He felt a little uneasy with the situation but as he look at Juuri, he was quite unsure how the said girl remained as calm as though the whole situation does not bother her at all.

But having known the said girl for a long time, Allen knew that Juuri is already scheming something up her sleeve. She might act immaturely at times but there is always something more to her that makes everyone think of her seriously, as what Allen believed.

'_Still, I too had no idea that she was also attacked by this Noah. Even Kanda seemed surprised that time.'_ Allen thought grimly.

'_How did she able to have time to hide this incident without them knowing at all, even from her own group? '_

"Road, isn't it about time you give the boy his space?"

The accursed Noah's voice cut through the air, completely breaking what soothing atmosphere that was built a few minutes ago. Road who was completely displeased about the idea of leaving _her _Allen, tried hug the said male.

"Um."

"Road-tama!"

"Oi,oi," Smirking widely, the ashen skinned Noah stands up on his seat. "-Nothing good will come of an exorcist dating a Noah."

"You're one to talk with that girl!" Road grumbled as she put an accusing finger towards the said Noah. "It is U-N-F-A-I-R!"

Tyki only shook his head for a moment, ignoring the younger Noah's incessant grumblings. "-You know the Millennium Earl's plan for the world's demise? Half of me's only in it to mess around. I knew being evil is the way to go! But thanks to you boy, I am a bit self-conscious."

"-Your extermination, though, I have to take that _seriously_."

Out of nowhere, a Tease is flying its towards Lenale at an incredibly fast pace. Its fangs bore out for a kill. Fortunately enough, Allen was able to get a hold of the same thing that almost killed him before.

'_Eh?'_

But truthfully, the Tease was already sliced in half by the familiar Death Scythe wielder, Juuri Nightray who is now standing protectively beside Lenalee.

His left hand is for the Akuma.

"Tyki Mikk. I also have something I'd like to say." Allen muttered dangerously after crushing the already dead butterfly with his left hand. "If you lay one hand on my friends,"

His right hand is for the humans.

The Noah clansmen are also humans.

"I may end up killing you."

'_But they are just going too far.'_

The Ark's final minutes are approaching.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown place, strange skeleton looking beings are guarding a large round object.

"Who is it? Stop right there." The one who stood up in the middle inquired toward the approaching being. With their ghastly skull-like appearance, they tried to approach him.

With just one look at his appearance, they concluded that he is also one of them.

"What is it?

"Reinforcements, eh."

These horrendous beings seem to be in a special order from the Earl himself to guard this precious round object, even in this critical moment of transferring the Egg to a new Ark.

"I was not informed about you. Stay there for a second."

He paused for a second before taking another look at the big round object in front of him.

The real mission is going to start from here on.

* * *

Why can't she endure her emotions anymore?

"How long are you going to sleep you pathetic excuse for a- _damn you_!" The brown-haired sixteen-year-old Hispanic female cursed through gritted teeth, punching the nearby wall in heated frustration as she finally collapsed on her knees with a racking sob.

After almost six months of pretending that everything was fine, the poor girl had finally cried.

"Please, I suggest you don't cause a racket here in the hospital-"A nurse suddenly rushed inside the room. After a second of seeing the familiar visitor, the middle-aged nurse let out a heavy sigh before bending down to pat the girl's small frame, her gaze unconsciously falling towards the unmoving female patient.

"Shh. We are all trying to do our best. So please, don't lose hope. "

"They are so stupid. _Fucking_ stupid! If they would had listened to me everything would have been just fine! But no! They were-"The female girl continue to thrashed around, tears flowing wildly down her face. The once known as most apathetic girl in the school is now reduced to a helpless, crying baby.

After a few more minutes of cursing and wild sobbing, the sixteen-year-old girl had finally found her strength, with the help of the kind nurse, to stand once again up on her feet.

"Look at her, she might look pale but you can see that she is fighting it through. "With a small smile, the nurse's gaze fell once again on the female comatose patient.

"So you should try to fight for her sake too, Miss Fiamma."

She is weak.

All she can see is that girl is suffering with that weak and scarred body.

"It was a miracle enough that she survived _that_ accident."

Having her in this miserable situation is no miracle. The doctors said that even if she wakes up, the chance of her ever being able to walk and live a normal life again is down to zero.

"Though, what happened on the guy was quite-"

"ENOUGH!"

The Hispanic female, now known as Fiamma cried. "Enough! _Enough_. "

Taking the grave atmosphere and the girl's unstable behavior, the nurse excused herself, a look of concern passing her face before shutting the door with a small click and leaving the comatose patient and Fiamma alone.

The comatose patient who was once a very lively girl is now turning into a vegetable.

Fiamma tries to drop off at the hospital as much as possible, but every time she walks in to check, sometimes she cannot help but hope that the sleeping girl is still sleeping.

Atleast inside her own happy land, she is protected from the hurtful reality.

"You know," Fiamma muttered softly. "I am more afraid of what you will do after waking up."

The very important person that was always been with _her _had died, she was the one left alone from that accident.

What had she done for them to leave her?

"First it was Mother." She touched the unmoving female's hands gently as if she is touching a fragile glass, grasping them together between her two hands.

"- and now it is you, Lemi."

* * *

What is this faint melody?

"The noise is dissipating…."

For the people who were left to fight in Edo, this song was nothing but heartrending and miserable.

"The white ark is…Please! Time Record stop the ark's time!" Miranda cried out still exhausted, while desperately trying to exert more power to her Innocence.

But no matter how much she pleads to, she cannot do a thing to save her friends.

"Do I not have enough power?"

No matter how much she cried.

The truth will always be that she can never save her friends.

"Please! I beg of you! Stop!"

They all just stood there, helplessly watching the crumbling ark as it predicts the fate of their comrade trapped inside.

As the ark completely fades away, Miranda's 'time' started falling down, clearly delivering the painful truth to them.

"Kanda, Juuri. Not only did we lose Daisya but you two too. "The dark skinned blind man, known as Noise Marie said precariously as he grabbed onto his headphones in an attempt to hear any trace of the ark's restoration.

"Lavi."

It was too devastating for them, even for the Marshall.

"If I had done better…."

Was this still part his female student's good ending or was this already a dreadful nightmare?

* * *

'_Why was Mana's seal in there?'_

Confusion is an understatement on what is Allen's feeling right now. It was just that the white-haired exorcist has no idea on what was he supposed to do.

The second heart, this white room, the musician, the Fourteenth, the ark, the score, his master, Lenalee and this ridiculously unnerving shadow that seems to control his consciousness, all of these are currently shaking any last bit of control he has on his body.

"M-My desires…" Allen stuttered in an attempt to process his thoughts straight. "The download, the ark-"

Unfortunately, everything is already dawning upon him like a tornado of emotions, trying to suck him in into insanity.

"My desires are…"

"_Can't you think of any?"_

Out of nowhere, a certain Supervisor's words resounded back from the back of his head, chasing away the uneasiness in his heart.

It was a memory when he was talking to Komui on his way around the ark.

"_When everyone returns, I'll greet you all with "welcome home" and a pat on the back."_

That time for Allen, it seemed like everything stopped. Komui, that time was reassuring him, cheering on him and the others as they talked on what will happen when they finally can go back home.

His home.

"_I'll hug Lenalee as hard as I can."_

His family.

"_-You'll get lots of food, Allen."_

Though his mind was still plagued by these constant questions, Allen once again, played the piano but now pouring this resolve with his unwavering heart.

"_And so, the boy fell into a deep sleep,_

_-The struggling flames lay in the ashes."_

"_-Lavi will probably fall asleep on the spot, so I'll put a blanket on him."_

Up in the tower where Lavi and Chaoji was supposed to had fell down, the red haired exorcist seems to have already gained consciousness.

"_One by one, _

_Rise up and swell into that lovely face."_

Standing up on top of a house, a familiar black haired exorcist was seen, silently taking note of her surroundings.

"_-The adults will toast the occasion and we'll throw a huge party before going to bed. It'll be wonderful."_

Back in the archives, Krory was still lying on the ground, unconscious and out of the Iron Maiden.

"_Thousands of dreams float above the Earth,"_

_-those dreams…"_

"_On the night when silver eyes trembled,_

_You were born in a sparkling light."_

"_Though hundreds of millions of months and years will past,_

_No matter how many prayers return to the Earth, "_

"_And then, though a little late," Komui chuckled audibly."-_ _Kanda will show up after being dragged out by Juuri with that look of his."_

In a bizarre room, two lone figures of a male and a female found themselves lost for words as they processed their current surrounding. But of course being the latter, smiling secretly to herself.

"_I will continue to pray,_

_-Please deliver this love,"_

Allen continue to play the piano with unknown intensity.

"_Let us join our hands and kiss."_

'_Give me...' _Allen remembered his fallen friends, igniting an ardent feeling inside of him. _'Give me back my friends!'_

What he really desire.

"Don't disappear, ark!"

* * *

"_S_top sniggering with that snotty face of yours. You look stupid." Kanda called grumpily as usual, as he and the brat walk down the endlessly long hallway.

The said female just continue walking onward but not before heaving a small sigh, trying not mind the overly grumpy male beside her. She is in a really good mood and she is not letting Kanda spoil it.

They all came out alive, as expected.

Though it bothers her a little that she found herself yet again with the said male in a really awkward position (sitting too close with each other), she tried to will her mind to think gratefully for all the things that had happened. Also, adding to the fact that the said male was topless with his awfully beautiful long blue hair swinging back and forth every time he walks.

'_Oh good Lord,'_ Juuri tried to slapped herself mentally before trying to walk faster. _'estrogen.'_

"Oi! Moyashi!"

Yet again, it seems like Mr. Grumpy-Old Man wants to drive her to the edge.

"Yeah,yeah," The still ashen haired female rolled her eyes at the blue-haired man. "Would it make you happy if say I am Allen's long lost twin sister?"

"What? "

"I was just joking." Juuri cannot help but tug at her odd white hair, trying not to laugh in the proces. "But I like your reaction."

"You pathetic excuse-" Out of nowhere Juuri felt someone jerked her left arm. Ofcourse when she looked back, she found the culprit to be none other than the imposing Kanda himself.

"Oi. What the hell happened to your Innocence?"

For a second, Juuri felt her cheeks redden from the small touch before jerking her hand away and shrugging back.

"Probably taking a stroll around the Ark? She might be trying to find me right now."

There was a few seconds of silence before something clicked inside Kanda's head.

"She was trying- _WHAT!?_?"

When Juuri was about to look back to the said male when she accidentally slipped, making her fall down in a dangerously fast rate.

'_Fall-?'_

It took her a second to remember that at the entrance toward the library, where one was supposed to jump down.

Or fall down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The white haired female exorcist screamed at the top of her lungs. Luckily, before she can even make contact with the hard floor, she was able to plant her foot against the wall of bookshelves, sliding down in the process.

Atleast it was less painful than directly going splat.

"Are you _trying_ to kill yourself!?" Juuri heard the aggravated voice of Kanda above her, who was also making his way toward her. But what caught her attention was the unconscious Krory near the center of the room.

"Krory! " The said girl knelt down, immediately checking Krory's vitals. When she was satisfied, Juuri tried to prompt up the unconscious, slinging one arm over her shoulder.

He was heavy for a 27 year old man and also heavier than Kanda but this cannot stop her from carrying him out of this place.

However, she was quite surprised to find out that for a moment, Krory became lighter?

"It would take you a year to carry him out of this place, idiot brat."

Her brown eyes widen in shock for moment but not before flashing one of her serene smiles.

'_You are so kind.'_

These unwanted feelings would only bring nothing but grief.

Didn't she already suffered enough from getting herself broken from these delusions?

"I know you'll help me eventually," She muttered soflty, shaking her head in the process."I just knew you will."

Without thinking, the female exorcist placed her hand over her chest.

It was beating erratically.

"Che, don't get so cocky."

They are now on a flight of stairs, both still carrying an unconscious Krory.

'_If this continues,'_

The white haired female looked away, desperately trying to avert her attention elsewhere. Finally, her gaze landed toward Krory who is still out cold from his fight.

"You fought well Krory."

'_-I might, eventually lose.'_

* * *

Lavi might not admit it out loud but he was very much glad that this is all over.

"YU'S PANTS!"

"Bring it on, you retarded rabbit!"

The long tiring fight was finally over.

"Oh! Yu! "The red head exorcist and Bookman apprentice called out in glee, almost on the verge of giving the stoic man a hug. "Shiro-Juuri too! You brought him here! Good job! I can even give you a hug!"

The white haired female just sweat drop at his futile actions.

"Is that Kuro-chan you're carrying?" The agitated male asked or more like stated. "Kuro-chan!"

"He collapsed. " Kanda just answered, shrugging off the red hair's overly ecstatic voice. "In any case, what's going on here?"

"I don't really know either." Lavi replied. "Hey! Get your ass out here, Moyashi!"

There was a few seconds of silence before they heard someone's voice from the sky.

"Who are you calling moyashi, you stupid Lavi?!"

"Allen!"

"That Moyashi's voice is coming from the sky."

"The name's Allen, _BaKa_nda!"There was a small pause before they heard the white haired male's voice again.

"I won't forgive you if you say that again."

From the corner of Lavi's left eye, he noticed the blue haired male smirking from the Allen's insult rather than getting offended instead.

All of them are all glad this was over.

"Hey Allen! How are Lenalee, Juuri and the Marshall?"

"They're both fine. No I mean!" Allen said but not before panicking a little."The real Juuri is not here, though. She kind of got separated to us after saving Lenale, falling in the process."

Kanda's gaze instantly fell down on the person on his left, glaring daggers at the poor female.

"Eh!? Don't tell me she fell down too?" asked Lavi.

"What are you retarded people talking about? The real-" The blue-haired swordsman was about to say something when something black had fell down from the sky.

However, what seemed like a black object was actually the familiar black haired Juuri that they were all talking about just moments ago. She tried to stand up again on her feet but was weak and worn out enough just stay on her knees..

"Should I cease the invocation?"

"Kanda, hold up Krory for me," The white-haired female exorcist muttered, not even waiting for a reply as she approached the black haired female seating on floor.

Once again, the two oddly differing Juuri's met gazes.

"Sorry for pushing you past your limit, Innocence."

"I-Innocence? Eh? Ugh. Her? But-" The confused red head cannot help but watch idly at the two almost identical females. "What the hell!?"

Kanda who was silently on the verge of exploding approached the two females, leaving the unconscious Krory on the floor.

The hell with all this shit, he had enough.

Chaoji who was watching from the background cannot help but sweat drop at the supposedly regal exorcists infront of him.

It was not her imagination but she felt a looming shadow cast evilly behind her, even the Innocence seems had felt it too.

"K-Kanda!"

"Man! Don't do that!"

Give me a break.

"You brat had _a lot _of explaining to do."

* * *

In the Black Order Headquarters, there are a lot of people making preparations for the upcoming arrival of the exorcists. Two banners are also held up wide in the air by the science department staff with a "Welcome Home" sign.

The one who stood in the middle is none other than the Supervisor, Komui Lee.

Finally, the rigorous hours which was actually just a few seconds of waiting had ended with the arrival of the exorcists from the Ark Gate.

"Welcome Home!"

"Nii-san…" Lenalee muttered to herself, still not believing the fact that it was already over.

But it did. They all had successfully returned back.

With a small pat on her back from her three friends, the female exorcist knew that everything came back to normal again.

Back to their home.

"Nii-san!"

"Welcome home, Lenale.." Komui said, hugging his younger sister as hard as he could.

"I'm back."

She is home.

* * *

It is finally time for her to deactivate her Innocence.

"Go ahead, Miranda."

Miranda was against it since she know herself of what will happen to them.

Time Record can never heal any wounds, it will never bring back the dead.

"Give it your all."

"Knock it off, Marie! I get it already! Let go of me!"

"Aw. Poor lil' Kanda. "

"Once I get my hands on you, you little twerp-! Marie!"

But when Miranda looks around her surroundings she cannot help but feel reassured.

"I understood."

No matter how painful, how she desires to be more powerful to protect them, they will always be hurt in anyway.

"Time Record," Miranda hold back a sob. "cease acti-."

But before she can even fully deactivate her Innocence, someone had already collapsed, creating a puddle of blood on the floor.

"JUURI!"

Her left wrist, where her Innocence is embedded is bleeding at an alarmingly fast rate.

* * *

"I am so sorry, we were quite have a hand full things to do that we cannot be able to properly tour you around especially with the fact that the exorcists had just arrived a few days ago from a long mission and about the Ark too." The purple haired Supervisor muttered seriously before reverting back to his overly puerile character. "Ah! Mou! I cannot even go to my Lenalee without sneaking through the Matron, now! I can't believe it!"

"L-Lenalee? "

"Eh? You don't know her? Oh! Well, she is my super cute, most adorable sister in the whole world! Though it is really a loss about her hair! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYYY?" Komui continue to flail around the room, crying and sobbing for the loss of her dearest sister's beautiful hair.

"Umm, okay-"

"And that Bak of the Asian Branch! He dared_, dared _to visit my Lenalee! Ha! Fortunately for him, I let him live!" Komui continue to cackle evilly, slightly creeping out the poor person.

"Sir?" The poor person, who was actually a female called out to the Supervisor for the third time. Luckily, this time Komui was able to pick up her words.

Well, it's not like they were expecting her to come here at this very critical time.

Komui tried to clear his throat for a second to straighten out his thoughts before once again, observing the said girl infront of him.

As he got a closer look, the girl must be around Lenalee's age too. She also have lightly yellowish complexion, quite an indication for being Chinese. On top of all, she also has long light brown hair flowing down her mid-back with matching brown eyes.

But what worried Komui was the female's capability to seemed a little too thin and sickly to be fighting Akuma compared to Lenalee, Juuri and Miranda.

"According to this data you filled up, you are Chinese, huh. Do you speak Chinese? Wow. Finally! Another one from China! Lenalee would be-"

"Sir."

"Ahem." Komui continues. "So you are an equipment type too? Good."

'_At all cost, it would be difficult having another parasitic type of Innocence. The toll is too much. '_ Komui thought grimly . _'That reminds me, I need to visit Juuri again, and she hasn't woken up yet just like Krory.'_

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

Komui immediately shook his head, dismissively.

"I'm really sorry, ne? We were very busy for the moment. But we really appreciate of you coming in here. Thank you."

This child is going to be dragged down in this dark bloody path.

Komui cannot help but bit his lip in the process.

"I cannot use it," She muttered to herself. "No, I mean I cannot activate it, as you say, _properly_. So I hope you'll help me."

This made Komui smile bitterly at her.

"No. We are the one that owes you a great deal."

Komui extended his hand toward the new female exorcist. "Anyway, welcome to the Black Order, Ms…?"

The female girl laughed before accepting the said hand-shake.

"My whole name is Lermiana Mei Lim." The meek girl smiled sweetly. "but my friends call me, Lemi."

_"Right now I'm very happy, you know _

_If these drops falling from my eyes are what they call tears _

_Then I feel that I can see you again _

_Beyond this sky"_

_-Cruel Clocks by Hatsune Miku  
_

* * *

_YAY! YAY!  
_

_I am back~ Ugh..I feel like a person that left the city and lived in the mountains for years only to come back that had a lot of features already..lol~ YAY! A cover photo! I can finally draw and upload Juuri's pic.^.^  
_

_Umm, yeah? I was gone for what..5 months? I am so sorry? Really Sorry? Those who message and reviewed last time about my absence and this fanfic..sorry about that. __It is just that College is really hectic especially fourth term, with my Research Thesis. *sigh.* And I hate to admit, i am also into gaming and anime ofcourse. Don't worry, though! I am really really set into finishing this series(It is already happening inside my head. LOL) I cannot say much when will I update again(next month?agr! I cannot promise mou!SorryT.T) Anyway, if you have questions, just feel free to ask or PM me, I'll just be around the net and here people!^.^ Thanks again for the reviews last time! I hope you'll have fun reading this awfully long(that's what my friend said.) story/nove/ epic, I dunno anymore.._

_And if you had figured it out already, there is another OC..another exorcist...and who is she..yeah. If not, just ask.^.^ I'll be so happy to hear you out guys.  
_

_Yeah! One of the two techniques of Juuri is Reaper...that is to have her soul out her body,(White) and the Innocence occupies it(Black). In response to this, the Innocence makes a temporary body for the when Kanda and Juuri(White) 'died', it was only Kanda that had technically 'died' because the Time Record of Miranda encompasses the body of the person, which apparently still lives that time.  
_

_Umm, anymore important points...ah! the chant for Reaper:  
_

_Light and darkness,  
My shadow and I,  
Separate and combine them,  
I commanded you, Death Scythe!_

_yeah..pretty much like that..sorry I am kind of drowsy...*looks at the clock...wow..3:51 am pacific time..nice. And tomorrow is monday. Bloody fantastic.  
_

_So guys, yeah! thanks again! Take care~  
_

_Next time will be pretty much fun! Go meek Lemi-chan!  
_

_-Jacqueline  
_


	37. Bestfriend

**Recap:**

A lot of things had happened when Team Tiedoll consisting of Juuri, Kanda, Marie and Marshall Froi Tiedoll himself, had reached Edo, Japan only to witness the remaining members of Team Cross in a pinch. One of the things that had happened was Kanda Yu's battle against the Noah of Wrath, Skinn Bolic and how the group had reluctantly left the said teammate alone on his own.

All had been moving according to normal when Juuri had unexpectedly found herself yearning for something, making her unleash one of her newly acquired skill, Reaper.

On the side note, bad things must always happen as Moloch has once again entered the stage and stole Juuri's journal, hoping for it to fall on the enemies hands and thus trying to prepare the next stage for his dear Master.

Things had become a lot messier when Lemi, a friend of Jirainne in High School had mysteriously found herself in D. Gray Man.

How did she got here and what exactly is her Innocence?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I do not own The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK, I just love it. I use it for inspiration.**

**I only own my OC's.**

**Warning: May Contain Excessive Cursing**

* * *

_"Just give me a reason,_

_To keep my heart beating._

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms._

_That flash of light called grief is a driving impulse_

_So blinded I can't see the end_

_So where do I begin?"_

_'Dirty.'_

"Just hold on tight," Eighteen year old male wearing slightly ragged clothes said as he dangerously swerve the bike near the gutter, almost a hair breadth away from falling off the road. "I promise, once we get to the capital, I'm sure we will lose them."

_'Unclean.'_

"Get them!"

"You two are not going to make it!" The pursuers cackled, sending cold shivers down the male's spine. He tried to hide it, desperately, just for the sake of the girl clutching his worn out jacket behind him. But Glen was no fool; he knew something was wrong with her.

_'Trash'_

She was not speaking nor responding to everything he said. It was like; she was completely detached to the world for a while now.

That is why she hated him.

_'If ever they were able to lost them, so what?' _She thought.

He was too late to save her. And she knew this too.

What is the point of running away? Everything, everything she ever had is now gone.

All that was left was her beating heart, trying to pump away the coldness in her veins.

_"Please no! I beg of you! Let me go!"_

_"Ahaha!"_

_"Please! PLEASE!"_

No matter how much she pleaded, they never listened.

_"Nooooo….NO!"_

No matter how much she cried, they never stopped.

_"This is going to be fun."_

_"Ya' bet it will!"_

_"PLEASE!"_

She remembered it, how she tried to thrash around, only to be knocked back to the cold floor of the podium.

Why was it her? Why of all people it was needed to be her?

Those lustful eyes, those dirty hands, those…those!

_'Dirty.'_

_"SAVE ME ANYONE! PLEASE!"_

It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!

It is that thing's fault! Those people were just controlled. They're eyes- those barren eyes.

_ "STOP!"_

And now, she asked herself, what was the reason for her to continue living after this?

_'Unclean.'_

"Don't worry, I will do anything to get away from here. Just trust me L-" Glen tried to reassure the girl behind him, only to be cut off by small hands pushing him off the bike in an alarming rate.

_'Huh?'_

Everything seem to move in a slowly as his body completely fell off the other side of the road, only for a truck to appear out of nowhere and run over the poor fellow.

What did she do?

There was a sickening crack heard. At the same time, the bike made a screeching sound against the asphalt, crashing on the side railing and sending the female harshly against the pavement. The pursuers, having witnessed the accident, instantly left the two in disappointment.

She killed him.

"S-S…a…ve…m…me! "

And no matter how much she asked for help, no one ever came.

* * *

It has only been a day since the return of the Exorcists but the ruckus caused by the urgent prioritization of studying the great white mass that is the Ark is making the whole science division in a mess. Scientists from different branches can be seen scattered around the South Laboratory, either in awe or confusion of looking at another big, strange, round object called the Egg.

After all it was used by the Millennium Earl to make those heinous and heartless Akuma.

However, this kind of noise is only contained inside the South Laboratory.

On the darker halls of the Black Order, it was a different issue. There were no scientists walking or lumping around to get toward the cafeteria, no Finders bickering or complaining about their unsuccessful search for any Innocence fragment, even the Exorcists were still strictly _detained _inside the infirmary, which made the hallways more dreadful that what it originally looks like.

But these gloomy halls can never compare to the perplexing creature that was currently making its way swiftly into the ambiguous darkness of the hallway.

It sneered, delightfully tracing random lines on the wall before slowing down to a stop.

_"Finally,"_

Out nowhere, a lone man with disheveled brown hair had stepped in to the hallway, alerting the other of its presence.

"Hey, you there! What are you do-"The man paused for a moment, squinting his eyes through the darkness. "Ah! I remember you! Weren't you the one with the Supervisor yesterday?"

The other person seemed to be surprised for a moment, trying to calculate the situation in silence. Fortunately enough when the unknown person had taken a good look on the scientist's face, an idea immediately crossed its mind.

"Yes, I _was_ that person," The unknown person smiled, stepping out from the shadows, revealing long straight brownish-yellow locks and tangerine eyes. " -forgive me but I was quite lost in my way, Scientist-san."

Reever being the gentleman that he is immediately obliged without a second thought. "Ah, lost, huh." He scratched his head in thought, mildly cursing himself for his probably disheveled appearance infront of a lady. "Actually, I was about to go to the cafeteria, you like to grab something there?"

After a few seconds of silence, the hesitant female shook her head in reply.

"It…is not the cafeteria. "

"Eh! Ugh, well," Reever having realized his fault, started panicking a little before sighing in defeat.

Who could not blame him for being disorganized much worse for the lack of any specificity?

The numbers of scientist coming over from different branches, assembling different machines of different sizes and to add, the growing competition between the science division and the other scientists is not helping anyone at all.

Did he say that the Central Administration from the Vatican has started, to again, influence the Order's actions with regards to the Egg and the Fourteenth?

And just when everything seems to be back to normal again…" The Chief of the Science Division cannot help but shake his head in dismay.

"Umm.."

Reever hurriedly cleared his throat and taking yet another look at the young girl's form.

Small thin arms that seem to break from the slightest touch, her awfully pale complexion that probably suggests slight anemia and to top it all, this girl seems to remind him of Miranda when she first came here.

But the main point is, this child will certainly go out there killing Akuma and fighting against the Millennium Earl with the same thin arms.

Deep inside Reever, he felt weak.

This kind of stress is nothing compared to the pain and suffering of these children are facing every single day of their lives out there in the battlefield.

Before his mind completely wandered off into oblivion, the brown haired Australian scientist gave out a huge sigh.

"Then where do you want to go?"

* * *

"Really now, you cry far too much."

Lenalee chided her brother who in return, only flailed around in objection. She had just woken up a few hours ago inside the infirmary only to found herself being asked for a hundred times about her condition before the said male had finally ceased to crying on the bed sheet.

Which was quite more problematic than before.

"But Lenalee's beautiful hair was…" The undignified face of the supposedly Supervisor of the Black Order came out from the confines of the now poor sullied bed sheets "-the most lovely hair in the world!"

Sadly enough, Lenalee does miss her long hair. The soft long locks that always flow down her shoulder is not there anymore.

But she'll definitely regrow it, just like what Anita-san had wished for.

Still, the green haired female exorcist cannot help but sigh in defeat from her brother's childish actions. But no matter how childish it is, Komui will always be his beloved brother, always cheering her up especially at these times.

But it doesn't mean she can tolerate it all the time.

"Quit saying such embarrassing things!"

"But!But!But!But!"

The Head Nurse angrily tried to snatch the dirty sheets away from Komui. "Cut it out! You're in the way Supervisor!" She tried to yank it for a second time but to no avail. "If you're just going to soil the bed, you can just g][=et out!"

"How am I soiling the bed?" Komui sniffed a gooey.

"With your face!"

There were actually other occupants of the room considering that the small room of the infirmary consists of only female patients. Miranda the German female exorcist who is lying next to Lenalee, is chuckling softly from all the chatters.

"Head Nurse, how cruel..."

While the others are engrossed in a conversation or much more an argument to literally forcing the sister complex brother out, another occupant of the room remained alienated from all the commotion.

"Ne, Nii-san," The younger Lee asked his brother just enough before the said male was chased out of the room, gaining the attention of the others. "Is she," Lenalee took a dejected look at the girl lying soundlessly at the far end of the room. "-will Juuri be fine?"

For a second, no one dared to utter a word.

"Lenalee-chan…"

At that time when Miranda was about to cease her activation, no one was prepared to witness an act.

Komui who had remained silent for a whole minute, made his way toward the far end of the room where the supposedly girl was resting.

Deep long black tresses combed sideways probably by the Head Nurse, were neatly framing Juuri's feverish face. There were also a lot of bandages strapped around her arms and chests which still do have faint blood smears, most likely were about to be changed. At least now, she is not using the respirator anymore.

The amount of blood dripping down the floor was still fresh in their minds.

_"JUURI!"_

_"Oi! What-"_

_There was a sudden gleam of green light as _Juuri's Innocence the Death Scythe, strangely activated out of the blue, not in its normal scythe form but as multiple blades shooting out from inside the female exorcist's body.

The Innocence rampage only lasted for a few seconds but enough to deal great damage towards its accommodator.

_THUMP! _

All that Komui can do was just to stand there and adjust the blanket over her.

The thirty five years old Supervisor made his way toward the exit, not minding thee worried looks that was given to him by the others. "All we can do is wait," With a final nod toward the Head Nurse, Komui gave a small smile at his sister before finally closing the door behind him.

"-and also hope for a miracle."

* * *

_11:58 am_

_"-So form a group of two and critique one Shakespearean tragedies such as Othelio, Titus Adronicus, Hamlet-" _The short haired Vietnamese teacher said as she walked around the room reading her old literature book. The room has open windows on both sides, acting as ventilation since the start of school, it also provides some relaxation for the High School building itself since it is locatoed on top of a lush green hill.

Of which now turned into a picturesque sepia color as fall had started to begin again.

_'A group of two? How troublesome.' The short-haired brunette gingerly thought as she looked around dully the room. 'The other one will do all the work, while the other will just stupidly brag about the merit.'_

_Out of the blue, a lone maple tree leaf fell innocently on the lone girl's desk. With a surprised look, she took it, playfully flipping the stem as she think of what tragedy of Shakespeare she will critique. Probably the revengeful soldier Titus or maybe just Hamlet?_

_"Hey, hey! Where do you think we should eat lunch?" She heard a girl from behind said "How about Mcdonalds?"_

_"Haven't you got enough of that? You'll get fat!"_

_"Bodoh! Anda perlu berfikir tentang angka anda!"_

_"Aku lapar…"_

_"Shhh!"_

_11:59 am _

_She cannot believe that those girls who were chatting just awhile ago were the nearest thing that she can call "friends". _

_It was not actually a friendship made out of trust but rather of deceit, these people who were all after fame and power in this world called high school. _

_"-And on Monday, we will have a small quiz concerning Hamlet-"_

_A group of girls that do nothing but talk about boys, their figure, the latest fashion, gossips and their favorite hobby after school, to dine at their local café and backstab a certain person._

_The girl is not after this frivolous thing nor interested in it either. She was just led by this group because of her superior grades and also by her family's social status._

_She knows it is wrong, even rotten of her, to let things happen._

_But she still embraced it. She didn't care that much anymore. _

_Simply put, she was long tired of being the goody-two-shoes. _

_Silently, she looked down at her silver wrist watch for the time, intent on watching the seconds hand to approach the number 12._

_12:00_

_DING DONG!_

_"-and remember, you need to submit that report on Friday. I won't entertain late submissions."_

_The bell from the nearby abandoned chapel had started to resonate, signaling the end of the morning classes and implying the time for lunch. Before she was even invited for lunch, she immediately rose up to her feet and left the room._

_ ..._

_Next period was supposed to be Advanced Music Class but the professor called sick yesterday, making the whole afternoon free, which was good for her as she ate her lunch silently at one of the podium of the abandoned chapel._

_This place had become her small haven since she was still a freshman. And by means of haven, means that she even hid her heavy chemistry books and even her violin under the altar. After all, students were strictly prohibit to come into this premises, so practically, there was nothing to worry about losing her stuff._

_ She had found this place when she was strolling around the campus perimeter when she came upon this isolated building behind the agriculture building. Although abandoned, the chapel bell was still used automatically to signal time since the bell was not yet able to be transferred into the new chapel near the gymnasium._

_She took another look at her wrist watch. _

_12:37 pm _

_Quite enough time to practice some music sheets with her violin._

_ "Hey,hey! We are not supposed to go in here, are we?"_

_'Eh?'_

_"Just give me a moment, okay?" _

_"Chinese people aren't supposed to be religious."_

_"Where did that messed up logic came from?"_

_"From your ass." _

_"You two…" _

_'I better hide!' The short haired brunette thought as she duck under the altar table. _

_Without warning, the double doors of the chapel opened widely, revealing three female students wearing the same yellow ribbon that she also had, which only means that they were students from her class._

_"Bloody fantastic, Lim. Bloody fantastic."_

_'Lim? Isn't that the last name of the rumored slut girl that had sex with her father?' She unconsciously raised her brow in thought. 'I forgot she was in Section A.'_

_"Hey guys!" From nowhere, a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulders from behind, making her jump in surprise. In reflex, she harshly smacked it way, but not enough to break free from the iron-wield grasp. When she turned around, she was greeted by mischievous hazel orbs of a Hispanic teenage girl. _

_"If it isn't the famed Ms. First? Fancy meeting you here.."_

_"This girl…?" The girl known as Lim muttered as she innocently blinks her tangerine colored eyes. "-the one who scored the highest at the national entrance exam?!"_

_"I think Miss Valedictorian also had a weird hobby of praying at restricted places." A tall girl with short curly black hair said softly as she leans back onto on of the double doors. "I think I heard that breaking even one school rule is enough to stain your perfect mark with a line of 75 in morals and values." _

_She cannot help feel alarmed at their next words._

_"Why don't we try it out?"_

_'Are they serious?'_

_Surely, her peaceful days of eating here in confinement will end right at this moment-_

_" That critique too! I just remembered! You are the answer to my prayers!" Without warning, the girl named Lim said as she hurled herself towards the slightly wary girl. "Actually, we are just a bunch of three and I still need a partner for English!"_

_'What is with this people..?'_

_"-Lemi! Are you even listening to what-" _

_ "Will you be my partner? You see, Fiamma already have Krysten-jie." She smiled brightly as she gently took a hold of her cold hands. "Sorry! Er-yeah! You can call me Lemi! That is what I am called by my friends!"_

_'Friends?' She thought, as she unconsciously recall the image of a Chinese slut girl that was always been talked upon every afternoon at a nearby café. This girl was the complete opposite of what she had thought she was._

_ 'Her hands is so warm. It is so warm.' _

_"We are four now, huh.." The older female leaning on the doorway cannot help but smile a little._

_"No way! We are supposed to blackmail this rich girl-"_

_ "So, it is Jirainne Serra, right? Will you join us at my house this afternoon? My mother makes really sweet cakes, you know."_

_'How can you ask me that when you already have a hold of my hands?'_

_For a moment, the girl who is known as Jirainne seemed to be lost in thought from this unsure warmth._

_'Will it still be a tragedy?'_

_"Umm..?"_

_"Y-yeah." Jirainne instantly looked away, averting her eyes on the clear blue sky. "I'll be your partner."_

_It seemed like she is not going to go to those silly afternoon tea at the local café ever again._

* * *

"Well, you are just new here afterall. You sure you're fine here?" Reever asked for the third time. The sleep deprived and caffeine dependent scientist had been leading the new female exorcist around the Order, only to end up infront of the infirmary door.

Lemi nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you so much for your help."

"Goodluck there then."

With a small wave, Lemi watched the retreating form of the man as it disappeared from the pitch black halls of the Order.

"It is here, huh."

The brownish-yellow haired female knocked a few times before opening the said door and taking a small peak." Erm, I a was just-" The moment Lermiana had opened the door, a small metal pail came flying straight to her head. Without any second to spare, all she could do was closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"YU!"

CLANG!

Confused as to why she hasn't felt any pain or any oozing blood from head, the Chinese female took this as a cue to open her eyes, only to come face to face with an old man with messy gray hair wearing thick red glasses. "Are you hurt?"

"Y-Yes. " Lermiana said, still stunned from the recent event while also feeling the eyes of all the room occupants centered at her. "I- I mean, no! No, I'm just fine."

Marshall Tiedoll nodded."That's good to hear." The old Marshall adjusted his glasses before sending his student a disappointed look. "Yu-kun, you should show some manners and apologize to this lady."

"Che."

When Lermiana got a better look at her surroundings, she immediately noticed two things. The first one was that the room is full of, or mostly men aside from a single nurse that is currently picking up what she perceived as hospital materials, including the pail that was almost became the reason of her demise.

In which she was very, very, very thankful of not having contact with her face. Who knows what concussion of worse coma she will have if it ever did happened.

_'Thank the heavens for my luck.'_

Lastly, she took note of how odd they were to her eyes. She _know _somehow that she should get used to this 'animately' projection of things and human appearance but every single time she looked at them, especially the red and blue haired males that was standing a few meters away from her, Lermiana always gets this uneasy feeling of being swept away inside a kaleidoscope. Like it is a reality different from her own.

Even her own pastel like appearance bothers her.

_"STRIKE!~"_

Before she even fully collected her thoughts, the red haired male that she was just looking awhile ago, immediately disappeared from her sight, only to reappear a few inches infront of her, his hands grasping hers out of a sudden.

Rather than being embarrassed, she felt surprised.

"Ne, ne! What is your name, beautiful Miss? This is the first we've met," The red haired male eagerly asked. Lermiana noticed how odd he is by wearing an eye patch over his right eye and yet revealing green marble like eyes on the other. Was it the time for Halloween for him to be playing pirate?

"-and taking note that we don't have much female member, I take it your new?"

_"Baka usagi."_ She heard the long haired male, who she assumed as the one who had thrown the pail to her face, grumbled in what she thought in Nihongo.

"What was that about, Yu~"

Lermiana might try not to show it but she is kind of feeling intimidated the mere thought of being surrounded by the opposite sex much worse, being hold upon by a complete stranger.

She was in any case, has a boyfriend of her own.

_'But saying that, Glen will-is-' _Lermiana immediately shook her head, forcefully dismissing her thoughts to the back of her head.

The man with glasses intervened for the second time."Lavi," He made a gesture to pat the younger male on the back. "-I think you should introduce yourself first. It seems to me like the miss here was quite uncomfortable with you holding her out of the blue. "

"Ah! My bad, my bad."

"You should apologize, Kanda." Another man with burly features, whom Lermiana recognized to be sitting on the bed beside a comatose male, spoke in avertedly.

* * *

Kanda, feeling condemn by a thing that wasn't even his fault in the first place, impatiently clicked his tongue in irritation. "Why should I?" When the blue haired samurai met the look of his Marshall, Kanda cannot help but feel his agitation rising up to the next level.

_'Why can't they understand the simple meaning of solitude?'_

Seriously, what was so wrong with getting some fresh air and a peaceful nap? A thing that very much the opposite of what he is experiencing inside this rambunctious cell called an infirmary.

He has better plans rather than sitting around with a bunch of idiots.

Another thing that has been bothering him lately was what exactly the condition of that idiot residing on the other side of the wall.

Him knowing nothing about the situation and just sitting around here is completely pissing him off.

Those stupid nurses would not even tell them a single thing rather than she was still knocked out, which didn't help much with his mood.

And this, what he guess might be another stupid girl, marching inside like some royalty.

_'Who the fuck is she anyway?'_

As if his questions were heard, the old man suddenly brought out the topic itself. "Ah, right! I heard from Komui that we are going to have a new Exorcist."

Kanda immediately caught on where this talk is going.

"Yes," She spoke hesitantly. "My name is Lermiana Mei Lim. Glad to meet you."

_'You can't be serious!'_

"Really?! Lucky me! Woohoo!"

"Another Exorcist-san?"

"Welcome to the Black Order."

"Oi, oi-"

_BAM!_

The door was opened harshly from its hinges, catching the attention of the whole room, some of which had jumped from their feet in surprise, including Lermiana.

"NURSE!" A girl with long dark hair, just like the night said, making the poor Nurse that was still picking up the discarded tools from the floor, unconsciously cringe in surprise. "Y-yes?"

"Do you have some paracetamol? Ibuprofen? I feel like my head was just smashed by a truck and I can't," She grabbed a handful of her hair, harshly gripping it from the roots. "-just please hurry."

The moment they had gotten a glimpse of that familiar black hair, the room instantly turned quiet.

The nurse having realized the situation, immediately excused herself to get some medicines from the storage.

The idiot brat that Kanda was referring to awhile ago is now in front of them or more like in front of him, her chocolate brown gaze still held light in them. Her appearance was the same as ever, the only difference was the white top and short shorts that she is wearing, and also the bandages that cover her body. Some of it, still have some blood stains. Although it was obvious that the brat is having a terrible headache with her constantly clutching her head, all in all, she was whole lot better than what he assumed her to be.

Which silently cut off his work of blasting the wall just to godforsaken-fucking know her condition.

Tiedoll, being the first to recover from his student's recovery, frowned in thought. "You shouldn't be up walking around."

"J-U-U-R-I~!" Lavi immediately jumped over to hug the female, only to meet the floor as the said girl swiftly side step to the right, avoiding his assault. "Meanie…"

"Exorcist-san!"

"Ah, guys, you're here." She muttered, as she finally took a good look at Chaoji and his friends. "Sorry, I wasn't aware that..."

"Wait, you just noticed us now….?"

They cannot help but face palm at her.

When you are having a terrible headache to the point that opening your eyes was already enough to curse your existence, how can they blame her? All she knows is that there is a nurse somewhere around the other room tending the still comatose Krory.

Juuri doesn't have much time to fool around, actually. _'Maybe later?' _she thought.

Kanda wanted to say some remark, but for some strange reason he can't make his brain to work.

"You should get some rest."

Maybe because there were a lot of people that he cannot say his thoughts out loud.

"Marie is right. Go back to your room, we'll tell her that you were back to your room." Tiedoll said.

He heard her mutter small apology as she made her way back.

Why did she collapse? What in the world was wrong with the Innocence? How can she walk here like nothing ever happened? How in the fuck these people weren't fucking asking her about that incident?

She was leaving.

Is she alright?

"…Jirainne?" A feminine voice coming from the other visitor of the room, cut through the air, getting the attention of the others especially from Kanda, Tiedoll, Marie and Juuri.

For the others, that name was just a foreign word. But for those four who knows, it holds an important meaning.

For a split second, chocolate brown orbs met with light tangerine.

No way.

"Lemi?"

* * *

"Could you tell me the reason why _this?_" The black haired female eyed herself with disdain and stomping her newly worn sandals against the hard cemented floor. "Are you pulling a prank on me!?"

Six hours had only passed since she has received her lovely dosage of Ibuprofen and was temporarily discharged from the infirmary to eat in the cafeteria and yet it seemed like they still need to check for a second time if she is really alright to go.

"Let's just hurry up or Miranda might start panicking on the other room."

When they examined her, all the medical staff, even the Head Nurse was surprise that all the broken bones, internal bleedings, damaged organs, tissues, muscles, down to the smallest scars were all gone in an instant.

All that was left though was a throbbing head and slight feebleness, in which she thought, was just from lack of nutrition.

Juuri tried her best to focus on the girl infront of her before she can even tear up herself.

At that time, even she was worried of what will happen to her body.

Or maybe, before she can even think of it wholly, she had already lost consciousness.

"Silly, it suits you perfectly!"

Lenalee playfully slapped her back as she made her way to adjust the ribbon on her back. The dress was a simple white summer dress long enough to reach her thighs with a few ribbons at the back, a few frills on the hem, and a lavender color pattern around the chest and the sides, accentuating her curves perfectly.

She didn't even know that she had those what they call, curves in the first place.

"I don't see any reason to wear a summer dress at a time like this, Lenalee."

Still, she hated the fact that it is sleeveless and too girly for her.

"Besides, when will you be able to have the chance to wear this? " The sixteen years old Chinese exorcist made her way to comb Juuri's own long dark tresses, neatly.

"-Only at a time like this right?"

For some odd reason, she felt like the girl behind her is about to break down, so she quietly waited.

And she is nothing more than right about that matter.

"We were so, _so_ worried about you." Truth enough, Lenalee's shaking hands was a clear indication that there is clearly something going on. "I even thought that we might have lost you."

The black haired female having realized that she was the reason of the other girl's anxiety, cannot help but smile faintly at her.

Juuri gave the female a playful slap on the back.

"So, can I take these clothes off now?"

"Juuri!"

* * *

"Hey, you!"

A scrawny red haired scientist called out from the blue as he instructed the new recruit from the Oceana Branch to his side. "Make sure to give this documents to Captain Reever Wenhamm. These are all the lists of scientists from our branch. So take good care of this! "

The long blonde haired recruit just nodded as he left the South Wing Laboratory to look for the said Captain who is probably inside the control room right now.

As he walked through the hallway, the recruit cannot help but reminisce the time when he himself was working like this before- running some documents, doing paperwork, and even doing some experiments.

Those were the precious days that he always, always seek to instill in his mind.

But at the same time, he regretted that he ever became one at all.

_"This is great!"_

_ "This tablet will surely answer all our questions about the universe!"_

_"Great job, everyone!"_

Because of him, she had suffered greatly.

His family had become miserable.

_'But this time, even for just a moment,'_ The ex-scientist thought as he gave out a weak smile.

He knew he doesn't have much time to spare but he also knew that there is always hope for him, even in this state.

_'-I want to see her, as myself'_

It is difficult in how these invisible chains kept pushing his consciousness away from him, mocking him of his futile actions in taking control of his own body.

Unfortunately for him, that hope will always be distinguished forever as he himself had long ago given out his freedom to _him._

**_"Il est inutile."_**

* * *

"Why are they taking so slow-sa?" Lavi muttered wearily as he took another look at the cafeteria entrance.

_'So unlucky.'_

Why does he need to be stuck with Allen's repulsive eating, much worse together the new blonde Inspector 'friend' from Central?

Unlucky indeed.

But atleast he felt that luck was still on his side as the Inspector Two-Spots blonde, as what he calls him, dismissed himself saying something along the lines of making some room arrangements, in the meantime leaving the cafeteria.

Too be honest, Lavi doesn't want the suffocating atmosphere around a guy from Central.

At any rate, staying at the cafeteria is way more reassuring than being stuck at the infirmary itself.

Just look at the seat across from him is none other than the new female accommodator, Lermiana Mei Lim-chan!

She was just so frail and cute that he wanted to cuddle the female all by himself.

"Yeah! Lemi-chan, right?" Taking this as an opportunity to be sitting beside the new girl, Lavi felt obliged to start a conversation, and so he did. "So, you and Juuri-chan are long time friends, huh. I'm so jealous~"

One more thing that made the morning more interesting than before was when they all found out that Lerminana Mei Lim is actually a close friend of Juuri in her High School years, as Juuri put it, for two years now.

What a shock, really.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_"…Lemi?"_

_Before Juuri had enough time to respond, the former had already thrown herself on Juuri's arms, making the them both collapse on the floor with a thud._

_"I'm so happy! You're…you're alive!" The new female exorcist continue to mumble as she cried her heart out. "I can't believe it! J-Jiri! Jiri!"_

_"Jiri? Whose Jiri?" Lavi asked, confusion written evidently on his face._

_Why is she calling Juuri as Jiri?_

_"Erm! Well, um- Geez, Lemi!" The black haired female who was still painfully clutching her head, tried to sit up while pushing the wailing friend away from her face. "Get your pronunciation right! It's Juuri not Jiri! Stop giving me nicknames at a time like this! Mou!"_

_Jiri?_

_Pronunciation?_

_When Lavi looked up around the room, he seemed to conspicuously notice that some people were intently listening way too seriously on the two females. Even Kanda who was cursing loudly awhile ago is now reduced to a still stone, well, minus the fixated look he have in his eyes. _

_How strange._

_"That is not enough of a reason for an eighteen year old female like you to molest me." Juuri said as she pushed the girl away._

_"Wait…she is already eighteen years old!?"_

_"The same as as me-sa!?"_

_Juuri just shrugged. "Don't be fooled to easily."_

_It was like he knew something bad might happen._

_"Um,anyway, I thought Jiri was your nick-"_

_Juuri took deep breath as if to calm her nerves before unexpectedly squeezing the other female's cheek, hard. "So, I am saying that call me Juuri, since that is my real name! You are causing the some misunderstanding, can't you **realize** it?"_

_"…." _

_The two seem to continue 'telepathically' talking to each other as they completely ignore the people around them and focus on watching the other person intently._

_"…you get it?" _

_Without a doubt, those two are truly close friends to be able to perform such a feat. _

_"Ok, Juuri it is."_

_With a sigh of relief, Juuri smiled gratefully to her friend. _

_"Good, now get off me please because I absolutely didn't miss your cuddle dive."_

_"I'm sorry! Sorry! Hey- OUCH!" Lemi shrieked as she felt her cheeks to be squeezed way too hard for her liking, leaving a great pinkish-red pigment on the battered skin. "What was that for?!"_

_"You are making my head hurt!"_

_"And that's **my** fault!?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

* * *

"It's not something to be jealous, about. Jirr- I mean, Juuri is very popular among the students," The tawny haired female replied as she randomly continue to stir her hot chocolate. "-not just because she's smart but because she is very well known to be a kind person, making almost everyone to be her friend."

"Almost?" Lavi asked in confusion. "What do you mean "almost"?"

Lemi took a sip on her cup of chocolate. "You could say, because she's very astounding student, many people were envious from a genius like her."

"Hmm, envy, huh?"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit." Lavi heard the blue-haired macho-wanna-be and buddy snorted from the other table to their right.

Lavi, who is being his usual self, started to fool around 'a little bit', not fully knowing the fact that he is just digging his own grave in the process. "Oh? Could it be that Yu-chan is jealous?"

"What, usagi?" Kanda sending the said male one of his deadly glares sneered in japanese.

"Well, you see, it was quite rare of you to join us." Lavi winked. "-so I was thinking that maybe it was all about having Lemi-chan here that made you come all the way, near us! Maybe, Yu-chan-"

Not giving the other male a chance to finish his stupid rants, the infuriated male stood up hastily, almost knocking out the plate of soba in front of him.

"What the fuck gave you that stupid idea, you God forsaken excuse for a-"

The said girl, Lermiana sensing the bad predicament slowly inched away from Lavi, hoping that somehow, she will not be caught into the upcoming slaughter.

_Somehow._

The young Bookman raised his hands in defense. "Why do you always need to be so violent, Yu?"

"Yeah, I hate to ask or much worse, hate to ask you in particular since asking you is like talking to a retarded parrot," The white haired male having finished his bowl of carbonarra, muttered in distaste, not even sparing a glance at the blue-haired exorcist. "-Why are you even eating with us? I don't remember inviting you."

"Uh-oh?"

Kanda, recognizing the voice to belong from none other than Allen aka the Bean Sprout, rose up from his seat the second time, but this time his glare is a hundred times more intense than before.

"And what gives _you_ the right to order me around, Bean Sprout?"

Allen taking the challenge himself, stood up from his seat. "Didn't I tell you, many, _many_ times to call me Allen? _BaKa_nda?"

"I don't have interest on saying you're stupid name!"

"Stupid?" Allen draws his hands from the plate of mitarashi dango and pointed an accusing finger toward the other male. "The only stupid thing that I know here is your brain!"

And within a second, the two warring sides had completely started their never-ending barrage of insults. This scene, as usual, earned a lot of attention.

"Hey, those two are it again?"

"Shh. Stop it, they'll hear you!"

"I heard Mugen was sent on repairs, so it's _safe_, I guess."

Lavi, having saved from the angry marks of Kanda by Allen, felt quite calm to see those two bickering.

He may not admit it but seeing this kind of scenery was quite relaxing to him. After all, they had one hell of a fight back there. So taking a breather is all that they needed right now.

Unexpectedly, a small nudge of his jacket, caught his attention. "Umm ,is it alright?" The new female exorcist quietly asked, as she fixatedly witnesses the two squabbling men for the first time.

For some reason, Lavi does not know where to start explaining. So he just said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"We could say that those two are really, really great couple!"

Too bad for him, he said it way too loud.

"…eh?"

There seem to be small pause before the whole room was even able to grasp the humor itself.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR USAGI!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR LAVI!?"

Sensing the two beastly glares coming for him, Lavi immediately thought of a way out. Just as he was thinking, his right green eye was lucky to catch a glimpse of the three other female exorcists talking and ordering their respective menu with Jerry.

"Oi~ Lena! Juuri! Miranda!"

And is it just him that Lenalee and Juuri are all wearing cute dresses?

_'How cute!'_

The two males including Lermiana immediately cast their attention towards the said girls. On the other hand, the red haired male cannot help but tease the black haired female about her appearance.

Knowing Lenalee she forced the poor girl to actually wear these kind of clothes.

"G-Good Morning." Miranda greeted the others, smiling as she made her way to seat across the new female exorcist, but not before spilling half of her glass water and dropping her utensils one at a time.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry! Sorry!"

"Are you alright, Miranda-san?!"

"Che."

There are surely a lot of things that never change.

"Hello, evryone." Lenalee smiled her usual smile as she seated herself between Allen and Miranda. Lenalee iss wearing a purple knee length dress which also accentuates her curves also, there is a small patch of bandage left on her left cheek.

Juuri on the other hand, just quietly seated herself beside Lavi, not even uttering a single hello. Her dress is a pure white summer dress with ribbons and frills adoring the hem and chest line.

The plainness itself greatly complemented her own dark long, wavy locks.

It was truly a paradise with these beautiful females compared to the hell he experienced around the two males awhile ago.

* * *

What was Lemi doing seating herself beside Lavi?! Doesn't she know or sense that he was quite the pervert?

_'Much worse, she is actually here in the Black Order of all places!'_

Just how in the world she got herself here? Goodness how!?

And to make matters worse, why the only available seat was beside Lavi, the seat nearest to the blue-haired swordsman's table just to her right.

She can bet he was just less than 2 feet away from her which was very, very bad for her since she doesn't want to deal with him for now- to deal with her _hormones_ in particular.

She doesn't want to think about him.

She doesn't want him to talk to her.

She doesn't want to see him.

She doesn't want him to see her.

It was just so embarrassing since this dress is so unlike of her.

Does it even suit her in the first place?!

As she started her meal, which is again, another order of her favorite beef ramen, she accidentally linger her gaze way too much to her right to get a glimpse of dark blue orbs gazing intensely back to her.

"…"

Juuri immediately looked away and coolly took a deep breath, just in time before she was completely mesmerized by those eyes.

_'T-THAT! THAT!'_

_HOLY MACARONIS, _GIVE HER A BREAK!

Momentarily, she felt all her blood rushed to her cheeks in an alarming rate. Thank goodness the ramen is also hot so there is no room for the others to misunderstand her possible flushed appearance.

To the people around her, she might look like a girl that is calmly enjoying her meal, but deep inside, a tornado of thoughts is actually raging inside her head like a storm.

The things that she were mainly affecting her head are actually this guy, her Innocence, herself, Lemi, and much more important, the event that will aspire a day from now.

Priorities. How she hate that word.

With another deep breath, Juuri decided to contain her thoughts and focus on the girl seating from Lavi's left side.

She needs to make her understand her real intentions, later.

However, for some odd reason, there seem to be a slight tension forming around the group that is quite directed at her as she noticed the white haired boy across her to be throwing some worried looks at her direction here and there.

As if sensing the internal turmoil, Juuri promptly chewed a chunk of meat from her beef ramen and said. "I'm fine. Don't think about it too much."

"Are you sure?" Allen asked in concern.

"Do you see any wounds?"

"Are you sure you are just going to eat a bowl of ramen?" The red haired male inquired further. "You're parasitic after all."

"I'm fine."

"Che!" Kanda, finding the answers to be too vague for his liking, snorted in annoyance. "-its about the Innocence, you idiot brat."

Juuri took another deep breath.

Where was her concentration again?

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Lermiana who had kept quiet for a long time now, said with a small smile. "You…have changed."

Juuri was about to say something when the said girl hastily stood up from her seat and hugged her from behind, giving her no chance to interrupt her words. "I'm so glad to see you here."

"-so happy that you are _alive._"

"Why do you need to hug me every single time? I don't get it."

The tawny haired female just stifle a laugh before making her way back to her seat."If I said I was trying to measure your cup size, will you get angry?"

The other occupants of the room, including the ones around her, immediately blushed in their seats.

_ 'Oh God, its starting…'_

"-I also noticed 'they' had grown to be bigger and softer than before. Maybe 'they're' C now? "

Lemi as what Juuri or more like Jirainne had known her to be is a person with a bizarre character. At first she might look like a complete idiot, looking all lady-like with manners and honorifics. She's also a complete klutz with a terrible, terrible sense of direction that rivals even that of Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. Her academics are mediocre, but her art skills and literacy is higher than Jirainne.

However, the other disturbing side of her and that mainly constitutes her perverseness is how she handles and talks using sexual innuendoes. And the fact that she doesn't even have the slightest shame talking about those matters are very alarming.

And that's where Juuri's or Jirainne's main hatred of pervert matters came from.

How the trauma is still freshly inscribed in her mind when Lemi had once given her a four hour lecture about it in Science club.

_'Trust me, it was not pleasant.'_

"Lemi, stop."

"-Ah! Guys! Did you also knew about Jir-Juuri's collection of lewd underwear? Well, let's see, her favorite is actually the lacy black thong-"

"Enough!"

"Well, she secretly wears it on P.E., I guess since I've seen her when she was changing. Also there's that erotic blue bra that I found in her room last time, it had many ribbons-"

"I SAID STOP! Wait!-" Juuri paused as she looked alarmingly at the said girl. "-you went into my room!? WHEN? HOW….?"

Lemi who had completely discarded her image as the "pure and fragile girl", tauntingly shook her finger at her bewildered friend. "Tsk, tsk. You should'nt underestimate me, dearie~ Even now, I can exactly tell the color of the underwear you are wearing!"

"You can say I am the underwear guru!"

"Um, should we stop them?" Miranda stuttered as she tries to get her thoughts elsewhere from the disturbing topics the two females are conversing in.

"I- I," Allen having heard this kind of talk, felt uneasy from either listening or from the weird words the two were spouting seem to completely not make any sense to him. "-I don't know."

Lenalee feeling quite embarrassed from Lemi's vulgar talking instantly hid her blushing face with her hands.

"Lace…lace?….Juuri likes lace? Whoa…" Lavi mumbled as he tried to imagine a shy Juuri wearing black bunny ears in her lacy underwe-

_'SMACK!'_

Too bad Kanda had already known on what exactly had the stupid, perverted rabbit had been thinking all along which only took him a second to smack the back of Lavi's head to oblivion.

"Idiot!" But of course, with him unavoidably having a slight tinge on his cheek.

Back to the two supposedly best of friends, Juuri cannot help but take an exasperated sigh as she watch he friend's ramble to no end.

Well, ice breakers are good but never with Lemi.

Good thing Fiamma taught her how Lemi can be easily controlled or subdued in case of emergency.

"STOP OR ELSE I'LL TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR AFFAIR WITH A MAN AND HOW YOU TWO HAD SEX!"

...

Is it just her or all the occupants of the room seem to be frozen in their spots including the said girl?

Anyhow, it was just a simple joke to make Lemi automatically think of her boyfriend and atleast, have some shame and consciousness of herself.

"Hey, hey, I'm the real victim here!"

For crying out loud, it was nothing but a method for a legal verbal right to defend her own life and especially her privacy.

"M-my ears…"

Unfortunately, this method brought more trauma to the other people than she thought it would to the said Chinese bestfriend.

"Allen-kun! G-Get a hold of yourself!"

"Sh-she w-w-w-whaaaat!?" Miranda muttered as she fainted on her seat.

"Ugh. Eh? EH!? You had _that_ kind of experience!?" Lavi asked, mortified as he felt conscious of his dignity as a man being trampled on by the supposedly sweet Chinese Exorcist.

Kanda who was about to take a bite of his usual soba, withdraw himself and instead, pushed his meal away, clearly disgusted.

"…"

In the good side, she was able to successfully silence the wound up female all by herself.

Juuri cleared her throat. "It was just a joke, guys."

"SAY THAT SOONER!"

"Fine, fine! Geezers," The black haired female apologized as she took one last sip of her oolong tea. "By the way, what type is your Innocence, girl?"

"Girl?"

"Jir-" Lemi sighed before cursing silently to herself. "-she have that habit of calling me girl, don't mind it. And about my, well, _that_, its here with me."

She pulls out a medium-sized thick white book under the table.

"Whoa, so that's what that big book is all about…?" The red haired male asked. "What do you call it?"

_'That looks like…'_

"I, I never considered giving it a name." Lemi replied, sending a meaningful look towards the black haired female. "-since it is not mine, I think."

"Not yours? What do you mean?"

"Che. What can that do anyway?"

"Don't be too hard on her, Kanda!" Lenalee gave the eighteen year swordsman a scolding look in which only been replied with a small grumble.

"I can summon characters; I mean words as long as it is written in this book." Lemi answered timidly. "-material things like a pencil or umbrella. I haven't particularly able to summon something that much, so I am hoping to practice these skills better."

Kanda demanded."Are you kidding me?" But when Kanda stole a look at the other female sitting beside the Bean Sprout, he cannot help but wonder what made the brat that he had known to be the overly enthusiastic and simple minded person to turn into a quiet sitting duck, doing nothing.

Truth to be told, she had been ignoring him all day since this morning in the infirmary.

"Umm, Miranda-san?" Allen, who was the lone person to notice the still unconscious female, tried to call out for help. "Guys..?"

Unfortunately, all of them were too interested in talking about the Chinese girl's Innocence.

"Yes, it's not mine, and considering that I cannot invocate it successfully," Lemi looked up and with slight effort, raised the book for the others to see. "You see this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lavi, having known much about books was the first to notice the only three letters engraved on the backside of the book. "Oh! I see! Those were initials of a person?"

Lemi just nodded while sending yet another meaningful look towards her reserved friend, who had been intentionally avoiding the other female's gaze.

Why does Lemi needs to be so darn stubborn on pushing things onto people? It's like she wanted her, of all people, to explain everything.

"Like an author…?" Lenalee asked, out of the blue.

"J.d.S? "Allen thought loudly, as he too joined in the conversation. "Who is J.d.S.?"

"First of all, how did you get that thing here, Lemi?" Juuri, who had remained silent for the whole time, said, her voice slightly shaky and hoarse than normal. "-I don't take you to be the kind of person to be sneaking around people's houses and getting their stuff away without a word."

J.d.S, those initials that had been long gone from history, how she cannot help but bit her lips question.

"How did you get it?"

Was it wrong of her to trust luck that Lemi won't say something stupid about her? About them?

This sudden yearning, that maybe somehow, she might have a clue on what is exactly happening here? That why was her friend, an outsider just like her is here? Is it really possible to travel through time and space, vice-versa?

But the main point is, is she still alive?

"August 23 around summer, I think," The brownish- yellow haired female expertly said as she tried to look away elsewhere, as if recalling a scene inside her head.

_'Two months after March is May,-'_

"I was to attend something but halfway, I felt very intimidated so I left. Regrettably, I have a very bad sense of direction so I got lost on the way. Before I knew it, I found myself and this book lying in a pile of dirt."

_'-She enrolled in College in June,'_

"Why were there a lot of people?"

Wrong.

_'August?'_

Lavi interjected. "Wait, wait, where were you in the first place? In the market?"

She took a deep breath.

_'Something about August?'_

"It's…a place for grieving."

_'A funeral?'_

She remembers now.

"-I know this book, and I know exactly the only person who has the capability of writing this kind of stuff."

Kanda who had remained silent from the conversation, continue to watch the brat's face grew paler and paler as time goes by. "Oi, "

Not good.

_'My full name is-'_

Lemi took one last look around her.

"-Jirainne de Sabellis Serra, a bestfriend of mine who died from suicide"

* * *

After the great commotion in the cafeteria, much to Juuri's depression, she cannot help but find that her energy is depleting way too fast with Lemi around.

How can't she not be when the girl kept popping weird and strange questions out of the blue?

But what really shocked her was that incident. Those moments felt like eternity, like those moments where she had end up drowning underwater with no air and help.

_'For some reason, I feel empty.'_

Truth is, emptiness is just an understatement of how all the energy that she had kept inside of her just burst out like air from an inflated balloon.

She did not hope for something to happen.

On the good side, at least she knows how to patch up things. Pretty little liar that she had become.

_'Lame.'_

"Where will you go after this, Juuri?" Allen muttered beside her.

In reality, Allen and Juuri were called just a while ago by a random scientist to go to the infirmary to get their check-up, as they are both parasitic type, the medical team deemed in necessary to relate their cases much often since Allen's Crown Clown had great healing ability just like her own.

Or so they thought.

But it was obviously useless as she and Allen had completely passed the medical tests, releasing them out of the infirmary sooner than expected.

"I think, I'll just go to my room and take a nap." The black haired girl just replied, shrugging her shoulders as if to exercise her exhausted limbs. "-I'll go at Hevlaska after to check for my synchro, I guess. You?"

Now that the matter with Lemi is almost patched the way she wanted it to be, there are just _quite a few_ more arrangements that she needed to do, and that includes her Innocence, Death Scythe.

"Hmm, me?" Allen thought for a moment. "-I think I'll be sneaking into the Ark again…"

Juuri shook her head in disproval. "That's dangerous, Allen."

The two continue to walk around the halls until they both reach Juuri's room. Earlier, Allen insisted to walk her back to her room to safely, pointing that a gentleman like him are supposed to do this kind of things and that he also wanted to talk to her about something important.

But for the whole twenty minutes or so that they had been talking, Allen has not yet imposed a single topic even worthy to be called important.

"I'd like to return something."

_'Something?' _She thought as she raised her left brow in question.

"Juuri. I have this with me, or more like Lavi gave this to me." The white-haired exorcist extended his black left hand, revealing a familiar white piece of wood.

The white pawn.

"-He said he found it together with the deck of cards scattered on the ground where I was supposedly been killed by Tyki Mikk."

It was the white pawn that she had given to Goz for him to deliver to the exorcist, Suman Dark.

More importantly, what was her reason again in giving out that pawn?

When she looked up, Juuri was immediately greeted by those gray eyes belonging to the younger male. "I want to ask you why did you asked Komui-san to tell me about Suman Dark's daughter."

Yeah, she had forgotten the reason.

To tell the truth, there was no reason or whatsoever. She just wanted to test how a small object, signifying herself, might be able to change the outcome.

But just as expected, there were nothing new about it, since everything had all been decided from the beginning.

"Could you have known that we will meet Suman in China?"

How selfish indeed.

For Allen to overcome his current synchronization, it was necessary for Suman Dark to get killed in the process.

It was all necessary for the story to commence.

Come to think of it, the deaths including Daisya Barry and Marshall Kevin Yeegar are all still fresh in her mind just like yesterday.

Those feelings of utter defeat in failing to protect the people whom she had sworn to save had still left her heart in disarray.

But to tell the truth, with all that had happened today, she doesn't know what to think or feel anymore.

"If I said yes," The black haired female exorcist clutched and unclutches her hold around the hem of her white dress tightly. "-will you hate me?"

_'How many times have I asked people with those kinds of questions in the past?'_

Allen who was slightly taken aback by the other's answer blinked in confusion before he himself, smiled reassuringly as he remembered the same words of thanks that Johnny had given him early this morning.

"No. Of course not." The fifteen year old male scratched his head in thought. "Because of your words that you had passed through me by Komui, I was able to completely reach Suman-san even at the last second." Out of the blue, Allen had bow to her, gratefully saying thanks while hiding his tearful face.

"He was really happy to hear from his daughter!"

That moment, Juuri cannot help but wonder what kind of emotion she will convey that time.

Unbeknownst to her, right at that time, the young female had started to understand how she was even able to save someone's soul for the first time.

* * *

Why does she need to be unceremoniously dragged out from her bed, in the middle of the night on this dark hollow hallway?

She thought hallways are supposed to be lighted brightly, not dimly like some haunted movie!

How she wanted to watch a horror film right now.

"I thought I heard you say were going to get some nap," The tawny haired Chinese Exorcist asked as she sleepily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Why drag me here in the middle of nowhere~?"

"Just keep quiet will you?" The female infront of her, who has been dragging her with her left arm replied quietly. "-and I have a very important topic that I want to discuss with you as soon as possible."

"Then why not talk about it in my room?"

"Are you nuts?"Juuri who had suddenly stopped from her tracks and single-handedly open the big double doors, revealing what seem like a huge chapel with its well adorned chandeliers and clean podiums. "The room next to yours is where Allen and his observant, Inspector Link had been staying. "

"Do you want them to overhear us?"

Lemi, who was too caught up inside her musings about how beautiful and well preserved the chapel was, cannot help but adore the holy place.

Oh, didn't she say she was a religious fanatic since she was a child?

"This place is so great! How did you found this?" Lemi excitedly checked the altar, starting from its religious markings, to its marble table, and finally to its golden adornments.

"This place might seem so beautiful to you but this place is nothing but a funeral place full of coffins of those who had died in the battle."

"There are actually people who dies…?"

"Lemi…" Jirainne whom is now called as Juuri Nightray, grumble in distaste as she had almost head butted her friend for her lack of knowledge about this world. "Anyway, back to the topic, first question, first:"

How can she blame her? She is not as well-versed as Jirainne about this place at all.

"How did you get here?"

"...in-" The Chinese female muttered some inaudible Mandarin language that unluckily, not in Juuri's line of expertise.

Was it her fault that people pushed her to learn Western language than Mandarin?

"Lemi, please." She asked, while submissively giving the said female a small pat in the back. "-I'll try to say my part. I promise."

When she did not get any reply, Juuri had inwardly blamed herself for her stupidity by not being very persuasive enough with her words.

"-ice."

Out of the blue her friend's voice had cut through the thick air, stopping Juuri's train of thought and at the same time, flooding her mind in confusion.

Ice?

"What?"

"I said, they-" The tawny haired female, who was always been mostly the very person Juuri or Jirainne knew to be the happiest and flippant person, is now looking very distressed and in conflict with her own self. "I-"

This is not good.

It was like their positions just a while ago in the cafeteria is repeating itself.

What's will all the controversy?

The point is, is she prepared to hear all of this? Was it right of her to ask?

But there is nothing much she can do right now, it is now or never.

And she is sure Lemi is thinking of the same thing too.

Juuri was too caught up in her thoughts when Lemi had completely stripped her clothes off of her, fully naked for the world to see.

"H-hey! Don't try to pull a pra-"

She being the conservative her, immediately closed her eyes, only to open them again when she noticed a weird tattoo of a silver snake running down her back.

On a simple note, tattoos just like that are normal, but knowing her overly religious friend who clearly believes about purity and stuff, there is never a way for her to consent to such things.

_'Those kinds of tattoos, only means, unless-'_

__"Oh no...Lemi, you,"

She was too late in protecting her.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't-" A tear or two fell down on Lemi's pale face until she had completely collapsed on the floor crying.

"I've been sacrificed to a demon."

_"Look how far we made it _

_The pain i can't escape it _

_As it is I don't think I can put an end to it yet_

_Even it seems I rotted away,_

_Even if I will crumble to dust, this is not the end,_

_It finally begins.."_

_- The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK_

* * *

...

...

...

Let me dedicate this dots for...just for something, I guess.^^

For all the people that supported this fanfic and me, thank you very much for continuing your support, messaging me out of the blue, reviewing me to get up and type, and also for those who encouraged me, not just this year, please let me have the honour of thanking you from the bottom of my heart for being patient in waiting for this. I thank you. :) Seeing you guys message me even when I am having a hard time in College. Thank you. Sorry if I was not able to write back at you or even type this because I was just too busy living alone and studying at the same time playing some games. Mainly because I don't want to rush things. And also, I reread my writing and I noticed a few errors on my part atleast. It was like I had started to sway away from my style? So I took some time to think and redo my thoughts. Once again, I wish you a belated Merry Christmas! Happy New Year guys!

Sorry too because in my last post, I said something about updating fast...broken promises. Sorry. I'm not going to say any promises ever again.

OKAY! BAck to the great me~ lol(JOKE!)

**_"Il est inutile."- means "its useless"_ **It is a french. So...ahaha...*shuts own mouth*

I used "sacrificed" not as contracted to a demon because, firstly, Lemi does not consent to it. She was forced to it(as youve read.), still, that ritual (CANNOT REVEAL fully) is not the same as Juuri. Still there is a demon involve and that's that. Probably a new OC? lol

-jie is a kind of honorific just like -nee-san, particularly used as older sister. (Please correct me if I am wrong, I am not Chinese..)

Well, to those people who asked what happened to Juuri...it was not yet revealed actually. But since its Christmas(still) , I'll give a hint. **SPOILER ALERT:(**It is directly not the Innocence doing nor the contract itself but a different thing. **)SPOILER END**

Hmm, I don't know what to say, either apologize- Ah! I am going back to the city tomorrow noon with my grandma and we will be spending the New Year together with my aunt. Anyway, not like anyone wants to know about that.

If you guys have questions or clarifications, please just pm me or REVIEW here. ahaha. XD

Also, I just noticed one thing(mainly my friend), umm...if it is not to much to ask, will you Review? As in critic this work/point out my errors/weakness/ and not just say hi and tell me to work for the next chappy? I'm not saying that it is wrong of you to do that or like I am dictating you for my own gain.

No. I. am. not.

I just want to hear much about your opinions guys. Because...it feels awkward like..WHAT WILL I REPLY THEM!?WHAT TIME WHAT DAY IS THE NEXT AGR!?MATH CALCULUS INTEGRAL SHIT!?

Yeah..sorry about that.

Again, if you feel like it, please message me. But a review will really help me a lot. Really. Jokes aside.

-Jacqueline


	38. Envy and Jealousy

**Recap:**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**I do not own Bust the Gravity, Altima does. I just love listening to it. **

I** only own my OC's.**

**Warning: May Contain Excessive Cursing**

_"It's unlimited. It's unlimited._

_If I can believe myself again._

_Hikari no naka mezamete iku_

_Shinjite kureta kimi to nara"_

* * *

At first, everything seemed normal.

The four of them would eat inside the abandoned chapel at lunchtime. As time passed by, Jirainne had started to open up with them. She's actually a sweet and funny girl inside. Fiamma, who was once the defiant girl, had surprisingly started to grow fond of them. Krysten the most mature of them all had hung out a lot with Jiri, whom she had the same interest in the field of Mathematics. While, she of course was still herself, still the meek yet happy going lad. No matter how much talented and great they are than her, it didn't bother her as long as they're happy.

She thought those happy days would never end, and yet it did.

Krysten change schools and left to study in Thailand because of her father, leaving the three of them all by themselves. After that, a lot of things started to happen and one of which was when Jirainne changed or rather, Lemi had finally noticed how the quiet girl whom she had befriended is a very talented genius.

It felt like she's being crushed by a mindless monster that doesn't have any mercy in tearing her dreams into shreds.

She felt threatened.

"Please dear God in heaven."

Jirainne Serra became the star while she, who had studied very hard each night, took Summer classes just to get ahead of every subjects, sacrificed her childhood just to impress her pure-blooded Chinese relatives with her grades was left with nothing. Not a single recognition from all the efforts that she had done.

"-Please forgive me."

It was like; she robbed her off of everything.

_'Cheater.'_

But there were three things that Jirainne doesn't have that she has.

It was Glen, her family and her voice. And knowing that, the tawny haired female felt great for herself.

"For I have sinned."

But even those things were from her.

_'It's her fault.' _

If Jirainne did not gave his father a place in their organization in Italy, his father would have not died. She would not be hunted down by those people. And most of all, Glen would have not died.

"One of the Seven Cardinal Sins known to man as,"

All that was left were her useless cries of plea.

_'Kill her.'_

From a distance a small sharp scissor gleamed dangerously in the darkness, reflecting burning gold orbs.

"-Envy."

* * *

No matter how hard and clear Lemi's voice were to her ears, there was no way that she would actually accept her statement.

It was outrageous.

The mere thought of it was so laughable like a layman's joke that she was actually considering laughing madly at her any sooner.

"Are…you serious?" Juuri asked one more time as she shook her friend's shoulder, tightly holding her arms as if like she would disappear any second from her sight. But in opposite, it was her way in trying to keep herself in check.

But in reality, this was no laughing matter.

If Lemi had gotten herself into the same fate as her, there would be no telling that something really, really bad had happened. Or worse, a new organization had started to foolishly continue the futile attempts of her late predecessors.

If Lemi is really like her then-there was no doubt that she too, would suffer the same fate as hers.

"Answer me!"

For a second, the older woman just shook her face as a reply before shrugging off Jirainne's hands away. "Jirainne," Lemi took a shaky breath. "-you know better than I am that it's too late to feel sorry."

The said girl was about to retort back when she was stopped midway, not by her best friend but by her own self. There was nothing much for her to say.

Honestly, Jirainne wanted to keep on asking her many times if she was just joking, and that maybe she was pulling a prank on her and all, just like old times. But it would just be insensitive of her to keep pushing her around with the current state that she is in.

"Please, Jirainne."

Obviously, there were no words that would heal her, her words would only make Lemi remember whatever horrible memories she had. Just like hers.

"…please."

If she is Lemi, she would definitely cry, relaying back the incident would be as painful as reopening the wounds over and over.

And that is why she kept silent.

There was no need for Lemi to feel pain, fear and contempt anymore.

"I understand."

She will remain silent, just like old times.

* * *

_5:00am_

For a typical human, the day starts when dawn had broken out of the horizon. But for the eighteen year old samurai, this time was just perfect for him to start the day. He would not allow himself to just idly sleep on his bed for days just because someone had ordered him to.

And that is why, when he had finally been released to that godforsaken excuse for an infirmary, he immediately took it upon himself to take his sweet time to meditate in the training room and perhaps, give Komui a piece of his mind to finally start the repairs on Mugen rather than them idly looking after the damn Ark.

But the main reason he cannot force himself to sleep further was because of his self-awareness about something.

Lately, he had been, somewhat, _different_. Different in a sense that he's more aware of his surroundings -the people around him to be exact.

How he had looked after the brat. What was going on her mind? Are her wounds really gone? Who in the world is that girl with her? Can they trust her? And why the fuck is she letting the stupid rabbit grab her shoulders like that?

He got more agitated than normal in any trivial matter about his surroundings. Trivial things that was in the past, were not even worthy of him noticing.

Subconsciously, he took in a deep breath.

He really needs to do some meditation and training to release some steam.

Kanda, the sole Exorcist known to have an apathetic demeanour around the Black Order, a man who always sees through his job without further interruption, a man who never bothered to give a care about someone's business, he who had no relation with anyone.

He who is not _human_.

Frustrated, Kanda intentionally closed the door behind him with a loud thud, unaware of a certain someone who seem to be too sluggish to notice him too, until he had surprised her, making the startled person to jolt in surprise.

Talk about setting matters with himself.

"Brat?"

For a moment, the two person found themselves looking at each other in disbelief, clearly not expecting to see the other right at this very hour.

"H-Hey!"

Honestly, with his experience with her in Team Tiedoll, Kanda was not expecting the brat was the type to wake up very early in the morning, just like he do.

She's like a dead piece of log when sleeping which you need to resuscitate back to life by throwing in to any body of water. Literally.

Kanda was about to ignore her presence, just like he usually do in the past, but by the looks of it, she was trying to get into her own room. He also noticed the slight weary bags under her eyes as a sign of staying up late.

On the other hand, Juuri taking in Kanda's silent stupor as her chance of escape, immediately opened her door in hopes of locking herself away from him.

_BAM!_

"Oi."

Unfortunately and just as always, Kanda is always faster than her in speed and agility.

With his rough hands tightly grasping the side of the wooden door of the brat's room, Kanda gave a satisfactory smirk. That kind of smirk that a lion gave after trapping the poor mouse into the corner.

Screw meditation, he needs some answers, now.

"I believe you have a lot of explaining to do."

The brat or more like the-cornered mouse, almost shriek in horror. "How about-"

"Open the door." Kanda said with a strict voice. When he noticed that she is not willing to comply, he wildly pushed the door open.

"It's already open!"

Kanda almost gave out a sound that is similar to laughter, but ofcourse, everyone knows he don't laugh. Instead he just snorted lightly from her ridiculous sarcasm.

"Didn't someone ever told you to never force yourself inside a female's room!?" Shocked and still exhausted, the female tried to resist with all her might in which Kanda almost thought to be the stubborn person.

Too bad he was as stubborn as she is.

* * *

The first thing that she had noticed when she let him in was his face.

She doesn't remember but, was his face had been angular in shape lately? Was his eyes had been very sharp before? Why was it just now that she had started to care?

Every time she tries to steal a glance at his face, she felt at ease, like she was not looking at a dangerous lion but rather a cute and adorable cat. It was like the feeling of watching the raindrops pour down the glass window, it gives you peace and comfort to the point that she starts to feel very sleepy.

On the other hand, her heart starts palpitating like there's no tomorrow, she cannot even breathe normally. Worst, her tummy feels weird like it was flipping and making twists inside her. In short she feel too excited, or perhaps exhilarated enough not to look away?

Maybe it was the feeling of being found out? Was this how Eve felt when she cannot resist herself from biting the forbidden fruit?

She inwardly slapped herself. That was ridiculous.

But she knew in herself that once she started looking at him, she cannot stop herself.

She likes watching him eat, talk, glare or even fight against someone.

Simply, she likes...him.

Pretty stupid, right?

But she knew him, she knew too much about him and that her stupid emotions would do nothing for him.

It was his destiny to be with that someone. And that someone is not her.

All she could do at the moment was sigh to herself and make out a small joke as usual to at least make and ice breaker between them two.

How pathetic.

"Pervert."

Kanda having to sit on the floor across her old wooden bed just grunted his usual 'che' at her.

After a few minutes or more like an eternity of them pulling and pushing over the poor wooden door, the blue haired exorcist had emerged as the winner with only the few screws of the hinges coming out loose. When she had noticed that the door itself is already on its limit, she had no choice but to accept defeat and open her quarters for them both.

There would be no meaning of keeping him away if it would cost her only protection to crumble away, is it not?

"So, "Juuri let out a sight of defeat as she steals a glance at her present visitor. "-you should be getting some training right now, right?"

"You're now telling me what to do?" Kanda answered, irritated.

"No, I'm just telling you what I know that you're _supposed_ to be doing." She spoke back; sitting on the bed as she sloppily hugs a pillow against her chest.

Quite defeated in his own game, he can only glared back at her. "Che, smartass."

She quietly dismissed his comeback and instead looked at the early morning sky through the small window on her right. It was still early but the sky is starting to change into the usual patches of yellow.

Juuri looks really tired and conflicted, yet serene and relaxed at the same time.

The look that the brat always worn when she's about to do something really stupid.

Kanda just stayed on his place, quietly watching the brat's unusual behaviour. "Tell me about that ginger head friend of yours."

"Ginger?" She asked, her look changes from surprise to slight annoyance. "Are you a racist?"

"Do you think that I care about that kind of things?" He crossed his arms, looking away from her in the process, in which she was greatly thankful of.

"Is she like you?"

"You really want to know, huh?" She laughed a little. "Actually she didn't tell me much herself so, I might only say some things."

"I didn't waste my time to come in here and have tea with you." He replied with a grunt.

"Grumpy as ever, I see." She pouted at him. "Why don't you try smiling, Kanda? Maybe I'll tell you something if you just stretch your mouth a little and show some teeth."

Just by the mention of the word smiling, the said male had already started to make a disgusted face, sharply eyeing the girl infront of him. "Are you out of your mind?" He glared at herm his gaze never leaving her playful brown orbs. "Stop with the acts or I'll kill you right now. "

"Oh? So were already in that part of the conversation where you're about to point Mugen at me?" She sad, taunting him. "Sorry, I pass."

"I'm not fooling around with you."

"And neither do I." It was her turn to get serious. "-Listen carefully Kanda because I probably would never repeat myself again."

Once again, their eyes met, each one of them weighing down the other's gazes. Unfortunately, it was Juuri who had looked away a little sooner, her pale cheeks being slightly dusted with pink.

As if to contain herself, she made an effort to clear her throat.

"I met Lemi when I was around 14 years of age, around my second year of High School. She's the first person to ever accept me as a friend. I was really happy that time."

The black haired female fiddled her pillow as she silently muses over the first time she was invited to Lemi's house.

"You won't believe me. But two years ago, I'm known as an outcast." She gave him a small smile.

"Just like you, Kanda."

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Thank you Mrs. Lim." Fiamma muttered courteously. Eventhough she was known to be the violent type, she was actually a silent and humble person after all. It was fun watching her look so timid too. _

_"It was great as always, Mrs." Krysten smiled as she drank her tea as composed as ever._

_Lemi smiled warmly as she's about to get the plates to the sink. "I told you! Mom's the greatest in cooking desserts, especially cakes!" _

_"I- I should help!" Jirainne raised her right hand, while her left hand snatch the other plates from Lemi's hands. _

_"Oh, no you shouldn't! You are our guest, right?" Mrs. Lim only stretched her hand at her, urging her to give the plates toward the older woman. "No-buts lady."_

_Jirainne cannot help but obliged. It would be rude to argue with them further. _

_"Yes, that's right. Just feel at home, okay? I'll be with Mom in the kitchen so if you need anything, just call. Please help yourself." Lemi gave them a small bow as she scurry off with her mother. "-we'll commemorate this moment with a picture so try to tidy up! Especially you, Faye!" _

_Picture? How childish._

_"So, how do you like it here?" Krysten asked her, out of the blue. _

_"They don't have any maids here because as you see, they are not as much as rich as yourself, Firsty." Fiamma commented, her vulgar self-starting to reawaken from its slumber._

_Before she can even answer them, she unconsciously tasted the slight mocha icing that was left of her tongue._

_She might not admit it but she doesn't like sweets especially cake, they're taste was too intense that it hurts her tongue every time. In addition, the icing was too much that it makes her vomit from just the look of it. Lastly, the cake reminds her of a sponge, a dishwashing sponge-_

_She really hates eating cake,period._

_But today, she did her best to finish one big slice of mocha cake. It's not like she needs to push herself that much, unexpectedly, the cake was quite good, there was not much icing and it was not as sweet as she thought it would be._

_It was delicious._

_Jirainne cannot help but looked at where two had gone off to. _

_"I envy Lermiana for having a mother like hers."_

_END FLASHBACK:_

"-I also met her father . He is a great anthropologist," Juuri paused as she survey the other's nonchalant face. "-I mean he was like a historian, you could say like a Bookman."

Kanda's brow furrowed in annoyance, his bad temper is clearly getting the best of him. "I don't particularly see any meaning from your stupid story."

"Well, if you would just listen without-"

Suddenly, Kanda stood up, aggravated as he snatched the pillow from her grasp, throwing it to the far end corner of the room. "I've been sitting here, listening to you talk nonsense for an hour now and there was not a single word of yours that answered my question!"

This is stupid, really.

"Who is she!?"

It's not like it was just him who has been very much frustrated and tired from all these things.

Everything has taken a great toll on her, from Lemi to the plan for tomorrow, to the Level Four. She's just human, just like everybody is; and that she can also snap, just like he is.

"And you on the other hand has been talking about stupid this-and-that for the past minutes!" Juuri gritted her teeth as she punched the cold concrete wall behind her. "-Do you think I have the slightest idea on what is going on her _stupid_ head? Because if you do, I would _gladly _listen because I'm just a stupid spoiled brat! I don't know what to think first! I don't know if I can trust her either!"

She doesn't know.

"I don't know if I can pull this off, worst, I might become the end of us!"

She doesn't believe.

"I don't know who to trust anymore..."

All that she have is herself.

"I'm tired too. I just want-" The black-haired exorcist took a deep breath of air, her hands shaking from the sudden surge of emotions as she tried to gather the remaining energy in her system to look away and lay down the bed, facing the gray old wall.

"- just a small amount of time to cool my head."

At first, all that Kanda wanted was to push the female exorcist to her bed, and probably hit her head with the hilt of his Mugen, just like always. Unfortunately, Mugen is still on repairs so the second thing that came upon his mind was to look the other way.

Kanda might have been the most insensitive person in the world but he is also the perfect person now to listen to her, knowing him as the best for keeping away from other people's business.

He gave her peace, just like last time.

Moments passed by and both was still caught up on their own thoughts, Juuri lying on her bed while Kanda was left sitting again on the hard floor. But this time, his back is not leaning against the cold wall across her bed; instead he is leaning against the end part of her bed.

For some reasons, this silence made the tension inside Juuri's head to subside. But as a drawback, she had grown more accustomed by how the two of them was just alone in her room; her specifically on the bed defenceless, and him just sitting at the end of her bed.

"Oi."

"Y-Yes?!" She hastily replied, thinking if by some chance, he gained the ability on reading her mind and that she will get scolded any second from now. Worst, he'll make her go bald and sell her hair to the old grannies.

"Sleep."

Juuri blinked a second time before slowly pulling herself up from the bed. But before she can even raise her head from the bed, a pillow came flying to her head, giving her no time to react from the impact.

Before, it was a flying coat, now a flying pillow. Great. What's next? A flying chicken or a flying vending machine?

"I said, sleep! "The likely culprit just stayed on his seat, not even sparing a look on the poor victim as he seated himself once again on the cold hard floor, his brows burrowing in agitation. "-And don't you dare disturb my peace!"

Wait, who is the victim here again?

"Not even an apology?" She paused for a minute, silently thinking how he's acting like a usual menopausal old granny.

No.

The point is he's being like his own self. It was just her who had been to caught with everything. When was the last time she had pulled a prank on him?

She's not supposed to act as the uptight one, she's not anymore.

And before she knows it, she had already started giggling audibly at his failed attempt to compromise with her. "Seriously, you and your ego."

There was no reply.

He was always like this, when the two of them fought. He would ignore her, but just like a stubborn child, he will never leave her side.

This feeling…made her feel warm, alive; things that she had misedd for sixteen years

It would had been great too if she would have another chance to team up with him, just like old times. It might even ease up her mind.

"Wake me up after an hour. Just," She said with a small laugh. "don't pour cold water at my face, please."

_'And please, just like every time,'_

"Che."

_'don't leave me.'_

"But that's what I like-" But before she can even finish her words, the young female instantly bit her lip.

Wait.

What was she thinking!?

"l mean, just-" She is certainly sure that right at this moment, her stomach are doing a backflips, taunting her for her stupidity. "I was just-" She tried to think of anything, any word to say but nothing crossed her mind. It was like her mind had stopped functioning. "just saying..."

"Brat! " Kanda roughly called out, almost certain that she was saying something at him but due to him entering meditation, he was also too caught up in his own thoughts.

"N-Nothing!"

As if reading his own mind, Juuri was half glad that wasn't able to hear her. But that half was also disappointed about him. Was her voice too soft that he didn't hear her? Does she even have a place for him in his life?

She felt a soft pang of pain course through her chest.

"Nothing. Goodnight."

* * *

She can feel it.

The thing that is trying to eat her away had become way too insistent for the past days. It was a miracle enough that she can still keep it inside of her.

But right after talking with Jirainne last night, it has acted funny. There were times that it would want to simply kill, then after a moment it would calm down and laugh but after an hour, it would throw a fit, like an obsessed child over a measly candy.

_'You know you're better than her.'_

No.

"This isn't right!" The tawny haired Chinese female shook her head in disagreement. "Oh God, please…"

If there really is a God out there, Lemi hopes that he's listening.

_'Kill her.'_

"Please," Tears begin flowing down her pale cheeks. "- just stop."

There is a bigger thing that she must do and it is to use her Innocence to help Jirainne save those people.

_'Aren't you tired of being led by her?'_

Jiri told her that she doesn't need to go to the battlefield with her. She explained that all she needs to do was to call the names of all the Finders that were inside the list that Jiri borrowed from the Supervisor from her place inside the infirmary. On the other hand, Jiri would place herself in the Fifth Lab and take care of all the Scientists with her Reaper beforehand.

Lemi inwardly thought how talented and smart her friend is than her.

_'Why should it be her?'_

It was becoming pathetic of her.

_'Hate.'_

This irrevocable feeling of bitterness that continue to seep down her veins, filling her body with nothing but contempt and satisfaction as it allows her to free her inner self from the confines of morality.

_'Obsession.'_

"I must prepare myself. " Lermiana took a look at her supposedly Innocence, Jirainne's old and white diary. Without nothing to do, she flipped the pages. There were writings, random notes and most of all words of contempt about Jiri's family. But what caught Lemi's attention was the last page; it was fully smudged with dried blood, probably from her friend.

But no matter how good she is in trying to hide it, Lemi knows deep inside that she cannot help herself from thinking of such cruel things as she remembers her life in High School.

_ 'If you get rid of her, then there'll definitely no one else to get in your way ever again.'_

* * *

_6:40 am_

Finally, she's here standing just outside the Fifth Laboratory where the Egg is.

The place where Lulubell would likely to show herself, an hour later.

Atleast she was grateful that Kanda had been true to himself in waking her up after an hour. But of course, not about the part of getting her face wet with cold water. Also, before she can even utter a single thanks or pull his hair off, Kanda had already gone to continue his meditation in the training hall, just as she insisted.

It's important after all; Kanda is the one who will boost Lenalee's confidence right around this hour.

She remembered last night before she went to get Lemi that she had met Epstein, the Head of the Black Order Oceania Branch. To be honest, she was glad that he was still himself and not Lulubell. Right at that instant, she used Reaper and instead of her having to be sliced into two, it was Epstein that she had cut into two. Meaning, the Epstein that is supposedly dead by now from Lulubell's hand is still alive, just sleeping peacefully on the hallway.

That gave her an idea to use in her plan.

A plan to use Reaper on the whole Science Division Team by securing the Whites inside the Ark and using the Blacks to act normally as if not to distract the outcome.

Her part consists of knocking them down with the back of her scythe and at the same time, activate Reaper to each one of them and finally commanding the Blacks to carry the knockout Whites inside the Ark through the still open gate at the corner of the Lab. Then, all that the Blacks will do is to act their roles as if nothing had changed.

Pretty simple right?

But it requires a lot of power and concentration to substitute the Science Division Team all by herself excluding Chief Reever, Bak, the female head, Johnny and some people that she knew of which will survive. If only she knew who would die or not, then she would be able to lower than the number.

Well, her short nap quite helped her to cool her head, at least.

"Can't be helped then." The black-haired female muttered to herself, unaware of the small wooden sign on the entrance, making her trip and fall face first to the ground.

"Ouchies..."

"Are you," A long blond-haired man wearing his hair on a low pigtail and cloudy spectacles offered his hands at her pitiful figure."-are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" However, she immediately stood up on her own, not giving the poor man a chance to accept his offer. It was already too late when she noticed his disappointed look. "Oh my! I'm sorry about that! You see I'm in a hurry, so, yeah!"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

Before she can even slap herself personally, Juuri ran off toward the direction of the Egg, leaving the poor Science people to himself.

"Wait! You're-" As if to hear his voice, the black-haired exorcist stopped in her tracks and looked back, slightly worried if she's going to get an earful about having this placed without outsiders like her.

"Y-Yes?"

There was a long silence before the blonde haired personnel just shook his head in slight disappointed before muttering something inaudible at her.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing." He smiled knowingly at her before walking away. "Take care."

Juuri's gaze lingered at the direction where the scientist went off before shrugging to herself."What a weirdo..." She clicked her tongue.

"-well, what do I expect? That's the main reason he's in the Science Division Team!"

* * *

_7:30 am_

It was morning and the cafeteria is once again full with people, as usual. Unexpectedly, there were not much people than yesterday since Lenalee was called earlier to go to Hevlaska's. Miranda also told them earlier that she would be accompanying Marie with his check up. Kanda, being Kanda, well, no one is expecting him to come as what a certain white-haired Brit said. And for some reason, Juuri haven't shown up either, which left Lavi, Bookman, Allen, Link and Lermiana to eat breakfast all by themselves.

"Hey, Lemi-chan!" Lavi called out across the table as he continue to eat a stolen dango from Allen's plate, from which the latter guy was slightly angry about. "You still haven't told me how you and Juuri met, you know? How was she like before?"

"Hmm, well-" The brownish-yellow haired Chinese took a sip of her hot milk tea. "As I said yesterday,I can say that she had changed."

"Is it about _that_ again because I'm sorry but I don't-" Allen nervously said as he fiddled around his last stick of dango.

"That," Lavi trailed off, as he winked at her. "-won't be a problem."

"Er? N-no!" The poor embarrassed girl shook her hands in defense. "It was just a bad joke of mine. Please just forget it!"

Bookman cannot help but clear his throat, loudly.

"So, what do you mean exactly?"

"Eh? You know what we were talking about, panda-jiji?" Lavi asked, as he eyed the old man. The old man in return just hit his apprentice on the head before kicking him to the stomach and sending him flying to the floor, a few yards away from their table. Everyone but Allen and Link stopped in their tracks and spare a glance at the commotion.

Bookman just went back from his seat a few seconds later as if nothing had happened. "So, Miss Lim, what do you mean exactly?"

Lemi , Link and Bookman has been acquainted when Allen and Jiri were called in to the infirmary yesterday. As what she knows, Link is Allen's observant and agent of the Vatican. On the other hand, she had also known that Bookman is somewhat like a historian, but his role is much more active and they're more disciplined than a simple anthropologist such as his father is, as what Jiri told her.

Lermiana took a deep breath of air. "One thing is that she easily fits in." She looked at her surroundings. "Or perhaps, blend in is a more proper word?"

"Blend in?"

"What do you mean, Miss Lim?" Link asked, finally joining the conversation.

"She doesn't stand out much than before, I think?" Lemi said, her voice obviously taking a gloomier tone, by which were noticed by the others especially by the red-haired Bookman-in-training.

"-She had also loosened out a lot. You could say she was like a really mature and uptight person before."

Allen, who was just about to eat a mouthful of his mashed potato, cannot help but notice the change of the atmosphere around him. He cannot quite place it but the idea of Juuri changing from_ that_ to the present is pretty impossible.

"Umm."

On the other hand, Link and Bookman just remained quietly seated on their seats.

"-And also by the fact that she had gained a lot of friends in a short period of time."

Feeling the suffocating tension build around them, the red-haired nosy rabbit made a small comment. "Eh, really? So, I presume she was like an antisocial, selfish and uptight person before?" He continued, his brows furrowed in deep thought before an idea popped in his head, his face changing from a look of bewilderment to terror . "Is it just me or I know exactly someone who falls under that category...?"

"Are you talking about Kanda, Lavi?" Allen asked in disbelief. "That is not a good joke."

Lemi just blinked twice in her seat before finally getting their idea. "The one with the long blue hair, Mr. Kanda?"

"The way you say mister really feels like you're talking to an old grumpy man..." Allen muttered quietly in his place.

"Yeah! That's him!" Lavi exclaimed before seriously turning at her. "So, she's like him, before?"

The Chinese female just sweat dropped in her seat. "Well, she's pretty much more approachable, I think." It was Lavi's turn to gulp nervously. Allen on the other hand, just looked at him with the same face.

"So you're saying-"

"-that she's really-"

Lemi nodded with a small sigh. "There was also a rumour before that she was able to fight off a hundred male delinquents from another school all by herself with nothing but a wooden sword."

A sword. So, Juuri knows how to use swords like a certain someone?

"NO WAY!" Both Allen and Lavi almost fell from their seats.

"As I said, its just a rumor!"

It was Link and Bookman's turn to both let out sigh of disappointment on their stupid wards.

"Idiots."

They were right. Altogether, these two are acting a lot more immature as what Jiri and Faye is on their 'crazy mode' right after exams.

"Is it really a bad thing? It was all in the past -" Lermiana was about to say something when she noticed something odd to appear on Allen's left eye. It was like two gear like monocle that appeared out of thin air, turning around as if to sense danger around.

Right. Juuri told her that this boy's left eye has the ability to sense Akuma.

"...ay." Allen muttered to himself before speeding off somewhere. "No way!"

"Allen!" She heard Lavi shouted across her. "What is it!?"

"We need to hurry!" Allen stopped for a moment to look at them, his eyes, especially his left eye were hinting something dangerous, fear, worry and anxiety were clearly reflected on those gray orbs of his.

"There are a lot of them! The people of the Fifth Lab are in danger!"

There was a short pause before Lavi was able to get the idea.

"They're here. " The white-haired said. "-The Akuma are here."

Lemi looked at her old watch locket which is a gift from her father of which she secretly had with her right before she came here in the Order.

* * *

_7:45am_

It's finally time for their plan to commence.

She cannot help but inwardly say a short prayer of protection to God.

7:44 am

"Please stick to your own work. This is ours." The black-haired exorcist heard Johnny said from below. She is quietly hiding behind the large machines from the upper section of the Fifth Lab, awaiting the next scenes.

Everything were almost done. All she has to do is hide until further notice.

"And quite important work, right?"

"That's right!"

Afterall, once the announcement goes off, she's sure that she'll not be called and instead, going to be dumped in the infirmary because of her low synchronization rate of 35 percent yesterday.

_Yesterday._And a lot could happen within a day.

Thirty more seconds.

"I too have an important job to do." Lulubell, the Noah of Lust revealed herself as she peeled off from her disguise as Epstein, just as Juuri had known her to be.

"Ouch..?"

"What are you?!"

"Sorry, Johnny." She uttered a small apology as she glide over to hide behind another machine. "But really, Lulubell, you shouldn't underestimate us, Exorcists. Especially someone like me."

Suddenly two purplish black gates emerged out of nowhere, one on the wall and one just under the giant Egg.

The lone Exorcist cannot help but let out a tired breath.

"Now then, let's begin."

* * *

"Enemy Alert!"

An announcement immediately cut through the communication through all the communicator golems found in the Order. "-To all Exorcists and members currently within the Order: Demons have infiltrated the Fifth lab. Two Exorcists are currently present at the scene. "

While snuggling her pillow, Lenalee's thoughts were cut through as she heard the announcement.

"-All the Marshalls and the following Exorcists should proceed immediately to the Ark's third gate. Noise Marie,"

Kanda and Marie who was busy training with each other stopped in their tracks to listen.

"-Miranda Lotto. "

After hearing her name, Miranda immediately stopped herself from praying inside her room.

No one except a single girl had expected this from happening.

* * *

Seconds seem to move slowly as Lavi and Lenalee found themselves trapped or more like detained inside the medical room where Krory, the Head Nurse and a few medical personnel were locked in.

Just moments ago, Komui had impassively locked them inside for their own safety in which he highly doubt as the case.

Komui has his reasons but, they are still Exorcists. They cannot just sit here doing nothing but wait for someone to open the damn door so he can finally go Allen and jiji's side.

It was not just out of duty nor conceit.

It was also for their pride as an individual.

_BAM_

"Lavi! The door!" Lenalee exclaimed, about to squeeze through the small opening to finally escape but another body was pushed through from the other side, making her bumped into something before falling down on the floor, hard.

And without even a second to spare, the door had once again closed in on them.

"GHUAHH!" The tawny haired Chinese female cried out before taking a look at the small person who acted as her cushion to prevent herself from falling face first to the ground. "Le-Lenalee!?"

"Lemi-chan?!" Lavi asked in mild amusement. "Whoa, whoa, they got you too?!"

Lenalee looked at her only hope of escape, obviously disappointed. "It's closed again."

"Well, well. It can't be helped right? Atleast we have Lemi-chan with us, now." The red-haired male said in reassurance. "Besides, I bet Juuri-chan and Yu would be here any moment from now, right? That leaves us a lot of chances."

Lenalee just smiled weakly.

"-But knowing them both, the guards would seriously have a hard time catching them." Lavi laughed. "Alive, that is."

"Why do you want to go out that badly?" Lemi asked, half knowing the answer to her question.

It was because of duty, right?

"It's to save my friends." Lenalee uttered quietly. "-but I don't mean to sound like an ignorant person...I didn't mean to hurt him." She trailed off.

Lavi just patted her back. "Lena."

For a while, all that the eighteen year old Chinese female exorcist do is watch the two Exorcists before her.

So this is Jiri's new friends, huh? They're pretty different from she and Faye.

-0-

_"Activate you're Innocence the second time you felt a tremor, okay? The second one where the lights go out." She remembered Jiri's voice from last night. "Deactivate it twenty minutes after Lenalee and Lavi had left for Hevlaska with Leverrier."_

_ "But what if I cannot activate it properly? Are you sure I can summon that lot of people? Are you sure the characters of their names are all here?" She asked her, pretty nervous. There's almost no way she can pull it off._

_"First of all, have faith in yourself. That's why I'm here to teach you how to activate it properly, right? Second, all you need there is concentration and spirit. Lastly," Jiri smiled at her. "-that's my diary, I know every word and letters there is to know in there. You're the best in literature and the best scrabble player that I know of."_

_'Other than yourself, of course. '_

_ The Valedictorian genius known as Ms. First stretched out her right hand at her._

_"Besides, I trust you."_

-0-

But if she really trusted her, then why did she lied?

Why did she abandon them like they're nothing?

"Mei?" Lenalee asked, nudging the female out of her silent stupor. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?Y-yeah! I'm fine! See?" The other female gave a big smile. "But it's really weird of you calling me, Mei, Miss Lenalee."

"Drop the honorific already." Lavi commented as he stood up, leaning against the wooden door. "You're worst than Allen."

"About calling you Mei, I don't know." Lenalee shrugged while hugging her knees in the process as she seated herself beside Lavi, clearly thinking about her own Innocence. "You see, Nii-san was really happy when he mentioned to me that we'll be having a new member, especially from China. I was really glad, too."

Lermiana looked up, as she too seated herself on the floor beside Lenalee. "Yes, I remember him saying something silly about that. Um, also Mi-, I mean Lenalee, if you don't mind me asking," She trailed off.

"-Is it true that your brother have a sister complex?"

All the occupants of the room but Lavi just sweatdrop in their seats.

She really nailed it off.

"Well, with lack of a-"

Lenalee was about to say something when a huge tremor shook the room, making the equipment, machines, and even the lamp to fall off to the ground.

"Lena! Lemi!" Lavi immediately placed himself over the two girls, protecting them both from anything.

And that's the first shock. The second time will surely be her time to activate hers.

"Um, Kanda-san! Wait!" Chaoji called out as he tried to catch up on the said exorcist. "Please wait!"

Just moments ago, Kanda had rescued him and a fellow member by slicing the chandelier that had almost killed them. And before he know it, he had been tagging along with the said male, helping the people who had been either injured or had been almost crushed by fallen debris from the sudden quake.

Needless to say, Chaoji is unsure why he was still tagging along with this dangerous guy or maybe by the fact that he was still alive at the moment.

"Fucking Komui," Kanda cursed under his breath. "if he just fucking had the repairs done sooner!" Without warning, he stopped in his tracks before glaring hard at no one in particular. Of course, scaring everyone inside the perimeter including Chaoji. "And that brat! Who the hell does she think she is!?"

Chaoji doesn't know if he'll be worried more for the people in the Fifth Lab or to this man who is like a bomb that will blow off any second from now.

"Kanda-san, please just relax!" Chaoji said in reassurance before remembering some words of encouragement told by a certain someone to him last night. "E-everything will be just fine!"

Well, that something was nothing but simple words that a certain black-haired girl had told him to use against these kind of situations.

"Oi." Kanda, who was busy cursing to himself had stopped and in his tracks, his grip tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Who told you those words?"

Chaoji blinked twice, then thrice, as he nervously scratched his head in nervousness. "N-no one?"

_"If he asked you about anything about where you learned those words, just say no." He remembered Juuri's words from yesterday when she and Allen had passed the infirmary. _

As if to sense the uneasiness coming from him, Kanda had given him no time to react as he had swiftly caught his collar with one hand, lifting his figure off the ground.

"It's her, right?" The blue haired exorcist asked, or more like stated to himself. That moment, Chaoji had almost sworn that the look on Kanda's face was just as scary as he had when they were inside the Ark.

_"Otherwise, just run."_

Regrettably, Chaoji was too late for that.

_"For what reasons are you telling me this?" Chaoji asked as he looked at her tired brown eyes. "And what exactly do you mean by 'I'll use those words sooner than I expected'?" _

Did she foresee all of this? No, that's impossible.

"H-Hey, stop that!"

"Why are they fighting at a time like this?!"

"That poor Chaoiji..."

Kanda and Chaoji heard some onlookers who had started talking about them. But before Chaoji knew it, Kanda had already released him and with a side look, glared at his face.

Although Chaoji was somewhat sure that he was not particularly angry about him but to someone else.

"What more did she say?"

_"I," She looked away, but Chaoji was sure that he caught her smile bitterly at something. "-maybe just want to make sure he had someone by himself" She laughed at herself. "-when I'm not there to piss him off?"_

For a moment, a small memory of Anita-sama had flooded his mind. How she was very thoughtful of them right at the very end. It was that small and warm feeling of having someone care for you. He bet that feeling was more or less just like Juuri-san.

"You're lucky, Kanda-san." Chaoji smiled at him, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he tried to restrained himself from remembering his past.

The blue-haired exorcist who is somewhat taken aback by the other male's statement cannot help but repeat his words in his mind a second time."What?"

Lucky? Him? As far as he knows, he doesn't believe in the word luck. Much else use that word to describe himself.

"She's really concerned about you."

_'She? SHE!? That!?'_

"T-The hell!?" The blue-haired samurai almost stuttered in surprise over his words before glaring daggers at the said male. "Are you picking a fight with me?!" Not even waiting his response, Kanda hurriedly sped off somewhere, leaving the snotty faced man, by himself.

What the hell is going on her crazy head?

Stupid. Stupid!

But more importantly, why did it feel like his chest tightened on its own? Could it be that his regenerative power was still taking a toll on him even at this instant?

But, it's not like he was injured.

Or maybe it all boils down with them being weapon less at the moment and that having Komui to order him around still irks him?

Or-

What was it that annoys him at the moment?

_"She's really concerned about you."_

It tightened again.

_ 'This is no freaking time to remember such things! '_ Kanda inwardly thought to himself.

He doesn't care on whatever will happen to him or to anyone else. It was always those two things that matters to him: his mission and that person.

But something had changed.

_"What do you think you're doing!?" Kanda tried to pull his right hand away but to no avail. Surrisingly, the brat being parasitic type, can match his strength any time, given that he's still injured with that Vittorio's strike. _

Plain stupid.

_"With this, you cannot move right?" She smiled meaningfully at him. "Let's just say, I'm giving you a hint."_

He's not supposed to care.

_"Omae wa kawaii ne~!"_

The word irritation is an understatement to what he's thinking over. It's like his mind was not of his own anymore. Needless to say, why was he thinking of these kind of things?

He doesn't know. Damn!

_"But that was what I like-" _

And why does he look like he's affected? Those words don't even make any sense!

She doesn't make any sense to him, that's why he cannot help but distance himself from her.

_"What's wrong with wanting to live?" The black haired girl said in a deadly calm silence as she abruptly stopped from moving while biting her lower lip yet again, abusing the poor limb. "Everyone is given that chance by God."_

He's not like her, he's not human. But at the same time, he can't help but see their similarities. How both of them understand the other, had felt the same pain, lost the same thing, and living the same way.

But she's also more like the stupid rabbit and the moyashi, she's way into keeping everything to herself.

_"Tell me Kanda!" Jirraine looked up suddenly to the one who was restraining her, catching the male in a moment of surprise. "Is it wrong to kill people, kill the woman who had given me life and suffering? Is it wrong to go against God and instead go with the devil? Is it wrong to want a world where I can belong? Is it wrong to be happy?"_

He had long accepted her presence. Kanda didn't know when he had started to but he did. He will never admit it but he had found her company comforting like he was sitting on a wide field of chamomile and lilies with the early morning breeze.

But at the same time, he cannot yet bring himself to get close to her. Because just like everybody else, she's too weak that she'll die too.

Whether he protects her or not, whether she'll die or not, there is only one thing that he's certain about once he finally get to meet that person; the main reason it is pretty stupid and useless of him to care.

_"Everything will be just fine!"_

Because in the end, it would be him who would disappear from her life.

Nevertheless, why was it that even after saying these kind of things to himself, he cannot bring himself to stop thinking of such things?

Kanda felt something squeezed painfully inside his chest.

Was he thinking of this things because of Mugen's absence? Because he was annoyed at how helpless he is?

What the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

"This is why I hate hide-and-seek sometimes." Juuri let out a bored sigh as she continue to walk around the halls of the Black Order, on her way to Hevlaska's chambers. "When I'm taking it way too seriously, no one would come to look for me anymore."

Actually, Juuri had already snuck out from the Fifth Lab just when Allen and Bookman were too busy fighting off the Akuma. Well, them being there as a distraction made her escape easy.

Honestly, she felt quite guilty in not being of help to them.

The second tremor had long passed, meaning, the Level 4 had started havoc and that Lemi had activated her Innocence to secure the Finders outside the Fifth Lab.

In her friend's case, Lemi should summon all names of the Finders she had provided in a list that she got from Komui's table last night. It's not like the Akuma would escape the Lab the very instant the second shock would happen, rather, it would give Lemi enough time to send for them, while she otherwise would knock the original people and locked them inside some cabinets.

So, now, the corpses or more like this summons were of under Lemi's control.

"Ugh. Goodness gracious." Juuri muttered to herself as she looked at her now limp left arm. Her red cross-shaped Innocence that is placed on her left wrist is now glowing a dangerous black. Furthermore, the cross is now gone, in its place were many smaller black crosses on her skin extending up to her upper left arm to her shoulder, which she perceived as the same number as the people she had used Reaper on.

Although it looks pretty, it doesn't bring any comfort from looking at it when all she can feel from it was pain. It was like the bones inside were being crushed and twisted by someone. Not adding to the fact that trying to move it feels like having your skin tear any moment.

A third degree burn is nothing compared to this. Simply put, she's way past her limit.

"Juuri!? What are you doing here!?" A familiar male voice called out to her grabbing her left arm, unconsciously making her cry out loudly in pain. "Eh-h? What happened to you?" Sensing her pain, he instantly retracted his hand and instead examined the female's form.

"Geez, Komui," She take in deep breaths as if to calm herself. The man now known as Komui immediately tried to offer his hands, but before he can even offer his help, she gently push him away. "I'm fine. You need to get going to the control center."

"Having a limp arm is not fine!" Komui pointed out. "Nevertheless, why was it like that!? What happened?"

Juuri gave out a small laugh before moving forward. "Nothing, nothing. You know me, I like experimenting on things. I might as well be a scientist than an exorcist." It was then that she turned at him, humour had completely left her eyes. "How's the fight in Hevlaska's?"

Wait. Is it just him or Juuri knows something?

Was it just his imagination?

Komui ignored his own thoughts and instead focused on the matter at hand. "Allen and Lenalee together with General Cross are all fighting the Level 4 Akuma. But about the present situation, I cannot yet tell what will happen."

He was about to adjust his glasses but found that there were not there anymore. "If you're planning on going there yourself, I'll have you-"

"No, I'm not." She cut him off. "Maybe later after they're done. I need to find Lemi first. I believe she's still in Krory's room where you had Lavi and Lenalee locked in."

"Lermiana? Wait, your injuries-"

She cut him off again."-I'll go there and get a doctor to check this, okay? Hit two birds with one stone, remember? You're worrying too much." Juuri cannot help but smile heartily at him. "-Why don't you try to trust on us, Supervisor?"

Getting her point across, Komui cannot do anything but comply. "Just promise me that you'll get that checked." He frowned at her. "-And where have you been all this time-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, Juuri had already ran off before waving her right hand in the air at him. "Sorry! I believe promises are meant to be broken!"

"H-Hey! Juuri!"

* * *

"Lemi! Lemi!" The black-haired female called out, her wavy hair swishing side by side as she moves about, checking each room in the hallways in signs of finding her best friend. Out of nowhere, she found a familiar face hovering around the still comatose Krory. "Head Nurse! Have you seen Lermiana? Where is she?"

"Juuri! Where have you-" The Head Nurse was about to say something when she too had noticed the female exorcist's left arm. "-what happened!?"

"Um, can you please tell me where Lemi is first? Please? I need to tell her something first. " The female exorcist said in hopes of having to get away from the Head Nurse with just words.

She inwardly crosses her fingers.

"Let's check that left arm of yours first before I'll let you off."

Plan, failed.

"B-But!"

"No buts! Why don't you exorcists and workaholics ever listen to us? And here I thought that you would at least understand our job!" The head Nurse said, her eyes softens slightly as she looks elsewhere, sighing in disappointment as she pushed the said female down to sit on a nearby chair. "'Besides, she's there, see? You two can talk later!"

Truth to be told, just standing on the doorway was none other than Lermiana Mei Lim, her friend who seems to be holding onto something shiny.

"Lemi!"

There was a sudden whizzing sound coming from a nearby golem, alerting not just the black-haired exorcist but also the other members of the Order. Shortly after, it was replaced by a familiar voice of none other than Komui himself. "It's Komui, retreat cancelled! Level 4 was destroyed!"

"-The long morning has ended."

With newfound glee, Juuri threw herself to Lemi, jumping and shaking the girl with happiness. "Did you hear that? It's finally over! Woohoo!" The black-haired female smiled brightly at her. "We can finally cease activation!"

"..."

Sensing her friends silent demeanor, Juuri just shrugged at her before averting her eyes on her poor limp arm. "Ah, yeah. Can I go first? I'm kind of not feeling my arm anymore and it's been hurting a lot. So, if you don't mind," She took in a deep breath. "-Come back from the realms of the shadows! Reaper, deactivate!"

And with a snap, all the scientists that had either turned to Skulls, to sand, and those who were currently been tending by the medical staff had disappear into thin air. Moreover, the many cross markings on Juuri's left arm had also started to disappear.

"Now, let's just hope that they'll not panic, especially Komui. " She let out a huge sigh as she started to feel her left arm again, her gaze averting toward the quiet girl. For a moment, worry crossed her mind. "H-hey, are you alright!?"

"What's happening you two?" The Head Nurse asked, slightly amazed on how the former's left arm had turned back to its normal form.

"Jiri, sorry."

"Huh?! What for...?" Juuri shook her friend at the same time, checking her of any injuries. "Don't tell me you don't know how to cease activation? I-It's simple! Just realx, then-"

Without any warning, the Chinese female raised the old burnished object that she had in her right hand- a pair of scissors, and thrust it too hard on her right hip.

"Wha- !"

At that moment, no one around including Juuri had dared to move from their spots. Blood flowed down her thigh, staining her blue skirt with her own scarlet red blood. The sickly metallic smell of blood had also started to fill the air.

"Jir- Jirai..inne," Lemi uttered with a raspy voice, as she slumped down to the floor, her left arm clutching the door frame as support. "I can't hold it in any longer!" She cried out. " Hurry!"

Upon further inspection, it seemed like Lemi's skin had also started to change from its pale color to a slate violet. To top it all, it seemed like her skin was peeling off on its own.

Just like that of a snake.

_'It's her demon!'_

"H-hey!"

"What's going on there?"

The mark on her back means she's with or under a demon's influence. But right now, she's there, changing into the demon like she's a vessel.

But a contract doesn't have anything to do with having a human vessel. It doesn't work like that as far as she knows. Unless she's possessed.

Juuri's eyes widened in horror as her presumption were confirmed.

She needs to get everyone out of the way, fast.

Lemi will be going on a rampage.

At a distance, Juuri heard the sound of Lemi's Innocence, her diary, fall away to the ground with a light sound.

"RUN!"

* * *

_"CRASH!"_

"What was that!?" Fiamma exclaimed. The Hispanic female was peacefully taking a small nap at a nearby sofa beside Lermiana's bed side when she was woken up by loud clatter of glass.

It was a weekend so she had thought of dropping by at the Hospital to see the still comatose Lermiana and before she knows it, she had already fallen asleep while looking at her friend.

"S-Sorry, Ma'am! I was just cleaning the room when I bumped into the table," A woman in her mid thirties whom Fiamma thought to be the janitress, continue to bow in apology. "-I really didn't mean it! I'll pay for it if you want!"

Fiamma clutched her head in slight annoyance, trying to be as polite as she could. "It's okay. It cannot be helped. " She looked at the poor janitress. "-But please, do your job well." The janitress gratefully nodded her head a lot of times, Fiamma almost thought that her head might fall off her neck.

"I- I'll just get something to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor!" The older woman left, leaving Fiamma again to her thoughts. She cannot help but let out a tired sigh.

If only Lemi would open her eyes and talk to her, it might ease her boredom even just a little.

"Now, let's see what's the janitress would be paying. " The Hispanic girl stood up from the sofa. "-let's just hope that Mrs. Lim wouldn't notice anything."

Although she's still a yard away from the broken furniture, Faye can already make out what exactly did the janitress broke.

It was a typical photo frame.

But what caught her attention was the four figures in the photo. She remembered they took this photo as a commemorative photo or something.

"Yeah. It was when Jiri had first joined the crew." She wondered why and when did Lemi's mom placed this photo.

As memories of her years in High School flooded her mind, worry flashed in her eyes as she looked closely at the now broken photograph. The glass was completely shattered.

But what really shocked her most was why is there something in the photo that isn't supposed to be there?

When she flipped the photo, her suspicions were instantly confirmed.

"This is bad…" Fiamma looked in fear at the still comatose Lemi and with shaking hands, placed down the photo on the small table on the bedside.

"What are you doing Lermiana?" Fiamma's gaze shifted from the ceiling down to the floor while biting her thumbnail in anxiousness. She stole another look at the backside of the photo which is actually crammed with words Faye didn't know Lemi of all people, would be capable of using.

"Why do you hate Jirainne?"

_"Never let it go. Never lose my way._

_Koko de umare kawaru keshiki_

_kizu sae ima hokori ni aru_

_dakara kimi to futari tokeatteku burst the gravity!"_

_-Burst the Gravity by Altima_

* * *

I have something important to say. Due to important matters about school, I'll put this fanfic on a hiatus. Probably half a year or worst...I'll stop.

Sorry. I am quite aware about my absence and also by the fact that I rarely reply to some messages. I'm really sorry.

.

.

.

JOKE! BELATED HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! LOL^.^

As if! Its true about the busy thing but not about the half a year or me stopping. Just, pretty impossible peeps. I'll do everything I have to finish this up, so don't worry! ^.^ It's been what, almost four months since I last updated. I greatly and humbly apologize for that. I love DGM and fanfic world but I also love other anime and playing games. You know, times where you felt like doing something else to ease your mind? The typing is not that hard really. The only hard part is the conceptualization. Took me 2 -3 weeks to think it over. I started typing this last March 26 when I got to go home to the country side.

So, yeah..I'm lazy. Sorry.

Back to the story!

1. If you guys were wondering just what on earth did Juuri/Jiri/Jirainne do to get her and Lemi's synchro to that high level, it would be expained next chapter.

2. Um. I'm still also having difficulty on trying to gasp Kanda's character especially the one that will/might hopefully fall in love with Juuri without rushing it. I asked a few male individuals but alas! Nothing. . So I just left it with my instict. I re read his lines and I gotta to admit, I was only sticking to his brute side, NO DEVELOPMENT! *cries* I'm such a failure...

So if you guys would be kind enough, please PM me on how does a guy realize he has something for someone? Please? Thanks in advance.

3. Yeah...as you see. Lemi envies Jiri. Well, its more a thing about friends. There will be a point where people would feel like that.

So, thanks again for reading this!

*le bows

From the bottom of my heart, thank you lots for staying this long with me. You people know yourselves, thanks alot! To the person who cheered me up when I was too stupid to only notice the bad side, thanks you to you!

Thanks.

-Jacqueline


End file.
